New Beginnings
by jadesalamander
Summary: To fulfill their adoptive mother's final wish, Iruka and his family set off for a new life in a new town. One day after the siblings rescue a group of children from danger, fate intervenes and brings two very different groups of people together bound by the red string of fate. Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Iru, Ita/Dei, Nej/Gaa, Shika/Tem, Kanku/Ino. RATED M FOR A REASON! Happy reading:D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people;) I'm back and this time with a Naruto yaoi, with yaoi being my thing lately. This fic has many pairings in it. It's due mainly to the fact that I would like to have a longer story this time seeing as I only manage between 12-14 chapters and I want to challenge myself. Anyhoo, we have Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Iru, Neji/Gaa, Ita/Dei, Shika/Tem, and Kan/Ino (I know, weird pairing but I hope it works out). There will be hetero goodness as well as yaoi. If you do not like yaoi or are uncomfortable with lemony goodness, leave now please. I really do not want to offend anyone. And if you are not at least 16, please wait to read this. I really don't want your parents to come at me with pitchforks and torches.**_

_**Please support all of the writers because they are taking their time to write and bare their souls. Give constructive criticism where needed. Love not flames! I encourage those of you who don't write to do at least a one-shot I know you would be great at it. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter and lemons will be clearly marked.**_

_**Disclaimer:I will say this once, because if I say it too often I will become depressed. Much to my dismay, I do not nor have I ever owned Naruto and I would never attempt to make a dime off of Kishimoto-sensei's genius. I can however dream! I'm just thankful to Kishimoto-sensei for creating the Naruto universe and for being so chill as to allow us as fledgling writers to manipulate his wonderful characters for our own lecherous needs. **_

_**Disclaimer 2: I also do not own any of the songs I make mention of nor do I own the literature that may be mentioned nor anything italicized, like I have to tell you that. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter One**_

"So, what do you think guys?" Iruka asked in an excited voice as he stood in front of the large building that had two entrances, facing his family with his arms spread wide and large grin plastered to his lips. A sign hung precariously from its fastenings on the side of the building. "It's all ours!" he said excitedly as he pulled out the keys to the building and turned to face one of the doors.

"Nii-chan, are you sure about this?" Temari asked nervously. "I mean, we were known back home in Suna and people left us alone for the most part. How … I mean, will this all work out?" she wrapped her arms around her middle and gripped her upper arms to hold back her nerves.

Iruka turned again to look over his family and take in their faces. Naruto, Kankuro, and Deidara all looked uneasy and Temari looked scared out of her mind. Only Gaara looked composed. Iruka's eyes softened as he pulled Temari into a hug. "Come on, let's look at the inside." He pushed the key into the lock of the door and turned it. As the door swung opened, the sign broke loose from the bracket that held it place and crashed to the ground. Iruka laughed, "We didn't need that anyway." He stepped aside and allowed the others in.

His siblings looked around at all of the glass display cases that were thick with dust and the kitchen behind those cases that was a filthy mess. The dust on the floor swirled in the air as they moved causing a hazy cloud that they blew away as they waved their hands and sneezed. The shop was large and with a little work, they could make it cozy as well. "What do you think?" Iruka asked again nervously. In spite of his outward calm he was a mass of nerves inside. He felt guilty for moving his brothers and sister from Suna, but it had been Chiyo's last request before she had passed away and they were all going to honor it. He thought of their mother as he looked at his family.

The old woman had taken in the rag tag group of orphans after she had toured the Suna orphanage one fateful day. The children were traumatized by their adoptive and foster families before the kind eccentric old woman found them and took them all in.

Iruka, Naruto, and Deidara had been adopted by a man named Kyuubi and his wife Naomi. Their life had been okay until Naomi tried to leave Kyuubi for another man causing him to snap and try to kill his whole family with a knife before turning a gun on himself.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were living in the foster home of Shukaku and his wife Mara. Shukaku was a sick sadistic fuck who entertained himself by beating up on things smaller than him. He exposed the three siblings and his wife to years of torture and torment before his wife finally snapped and stabbed him to death one night in his sleep. The trio found her in the morning with the large man's head on her lap as she stroked his pallid cheek and cried.

All six kids were placed in an orphanage in Suna. At the time Iruka was 8, Deidara and Kankuro were 6, Temari was 5, Gaara, and Naruto were 4. All of them were regarded as monsters and were whispered about in hushed tones as scornful eyes looked at them with hatred. Eventually, all six of them formed a tight knit family of their own.

Chiyo was touring the orphanage as she often did when she wrote a check to make sure her money was being used wisely. She was crossing the soccer field when she noticed a group of kids standing around the equipment shed banging on it and laughing. Chiyo moved closer and she could hear muffled curses and screams coming from inside. "What's going on here?" she asked in her harsh raspy voice.

The bullies eeped and ran away as the director of the orphanage ran towards the scene. "Chiyo-sama," he said breathlessly, "I'm so glad I caught you. If you'll allow me to show you to the new wing…" he began.

Chiyo refused to move from the shed. As she moved closer to the door, she could hear crying coming from inside. "What is in here?" she asked.

"Nothing, Chiyo-sama, just the sporting equipment," he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Now if you'll come this way…" he tried again.

"Pretty state of the art equipment," Chiyo said as she raised her eyebrow. "It cries and everything. Open this door right now," she demanded in a cold voice.

The director paled and gulped. "Chiyo-sama," he began lamely, "I had to keep them out of sight! Why should the other children suffer because of those monsters? Nearly everyone else has withdrawn their funding because of them!" he screeched. "I can't run this place on nothing."

Chiyo became very still, ice creeping through her veins and into her voice. "Open it!" she commanded again.

The director gulped again and fished out a set of keys from his pocket and pushed one into the lock. As soon as the door opened, Chiyo bit back a cry of outrage. Six pairs of eyes met hers and the fear, distrust, and anger she saw there took her breath away. She turned back to the director and gave him a chilling look, "Why are they in here?"

The director bowed repeatedly, "I told you Chiyo-sama, because of them, most people have withdrawn their funding. They are the unlucky six; anyone who gets close to them meets with an unfortunate end."

Chiyo watched as the eldest child's soft brown eyes harden and he pulled a blonde girl to his chest protectively. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and an angry red scar ran across the bridge of his nose. A blond with long hair was holding a little redheaded boy with a tattooed face in his arms, and a brunet with a tattooed face held a little blond boy with three red scar marks on each cheek in his arms. The hurt and hostility washed over the old woman as she looked at them.

Chiyo raised an arm and signaled to her man standing at the edge of the field. When he stopped in front of her she pointed to the children in the shed, "George, take them, collect their things, and get them in the car. We will be leaving in one hour," she said imperiously as she returned her gaze to the director.

The hulking man stepped into the shed and gently lifted each child to their feet and all but pushed the crying sputtering troop towards the building. "Come along little ones, best not to make Chiyo-sama wait," he said kindly.

"Chiyo-sama, you don't want them…" he choked indignantly.

"Oh, but sir," she sneered sweetly, "They are already mine." Chiyo tossed her head haughtily. "In exchange for your speedy co-operation with paperwork I will write you a check that will be large enough to run this place for six months because as you said, why should the children suffer for your stupidity." At this the director bristled the woman knew damned good and well he would never call himself stupid. "If you do not co-operate, I will go to the authorities and have this place closed down and see you in jail. Make no mistake though; this will be the last check you get from me. But look on the bright side with the 'unlucky six' gone you should be able to rake in money hand over fist. You have one hour." After giving her terms, Chiyo turned on her heel and stalked to the building.

Ten minutes later, the six children sat on a bench with their miserable collection of belongings sitting at their feet as three other larger children gathered around to taunt them. "I don't know why you guys get to go to a good home. We're better than you!" a twelve year old bully said as he slapped Iruka across the face. "You're all freaks. Scars, face tattoos, and an ugly girl…what a joke!" he laughed cruelly and moved to hit Gaara when his hand was caught in a painful grip.

Iruka's eyes shot fire at the bully as he gritted out "Do not touch him!"

"Or what?" the bully said. He tried to pull away from Iruka's grip which was becoming painful as he tried to save face in front of his fellow bullies.

Deidara got off of the bench and punched the bully in the face and said, "That." He returned to his seat and smirked as the bully crumpled to the floor holding his nose. The rest of the group took that as a signal to jump on the six siblings sitting on the bench and a child-sized brawl ensued as Iruka, Deidara, and Kankuro moved in front of their smaller siblings to protect them.

The director, who was begging Chiyo to reconsider adopting the 'unlucky six', and Chiyo walked into the waiting area of the building just in time to see Iruka, Deidara, and Kankuro standing over the bullies as they lay on the ground moaning. The director screamed and streaked forward grabbing Iruka by the ear and tweaked it. "You see, Chiyo-sama! They're savages! Just look at what they did to these good boys here!"

Temari trembled with fear and rage as she faced the director and pointed at the bullies. "He hit nii-chan and he was going to hit otouto but nii-chan stopped him!"

"Liar!" he screamed at the girl and pulled on Iruka's ear getting pissed off when the child refused to cry out.

"Unhand my child!" Chiyo commanded coolly, "Or do I need to bring George back in here?" She looked around, "Where the devil is George, anyway?" she asked herself.

"He went to pull the car around," Naruto said in a small voice.

Chiyo nodded encouragingly to the child before she turned a glare back to the director who still had Iruka. "You really want to go to jail today, don't you? I will not tell you again to let him go." The director removed his hand from Iruka as a large shadow appeared.

"Is something wrong, Chiyo-sama?" George asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Nothing that leaving here will not fix," she said. She looked at this director again and snarled, "Send the paperwork to me by tonight, completed or this place will be shut down in the morning." Chiyo turned on her heel and left the director staring at her with his mouth agape.

Deidara laughed as he and his siblings were ushered out of the building, "I think the old lady just broke that asshole!" he said as Kankuro sniggered and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the director.

"Why you little..." he mumbled under his breath before stomping into his office to get Chiyo-sama's paperwork completed. If she wanted the little hell spawns, she was more than welcome to them.

In the years that followed, the old woman raised and educated the six children as though they were her own. She found out that they were all extremely smart and gifted. All of them had graduated high school by the age of seventeen, Iruka by the age of sixteen, and graduated college by the age of twenty-one each with a double major. They never watched television as they were into classic movies, reading, and music. They were always on the move picking up new hobbies and skills especially capoeira, they got into dance for Temari's sake, surfing, and art. She took them to museums and on what she called adventures like to the beach or cliff diving all over the world, refusing to hide them away like a dirty secret. She openly called them her little angels or her lucky six and she did it loud and proud. She taught them work was work and fun was fun, but that didn't mean work couldn't be fun. All of the siblings were mistrustful of almost everyone and only opened up to Chiyo, each other, and George. To everyone else they met, they looked well adjusted and outgoing though Chiyo knew it was a defense mechanism to keep people at arm's length.

When Chiyo became sick, she began preparations for their life without her. She refused to allow them to remain in a place that hated and feared them for no good reason and began looking to other cities for their future, one by the ocean if it was possible. She secretly bought them a large house in Konoha which was a rather large city that was at least three days away from Suna and one hour away from the ocean by car which suited her nicely. She then bought a bakery that had an additional shop attached to it with the help of her faithful servant George. She then set up bank accounts for both her children and George before she collapsed one night in the foyer of her home.

Chiyo smiled up at her family from her hospital bed as they sat in chairs around the bed while Deidara stood in the corner looking devastated with George by his side. "Oh, come on," she rasped, "You knew I couldn't live forever."

"We didn't expect you to live forever, just until we were ready to lose you, you old harridan!" Naruto mumbled.

Chiyo laughed which led to a bout of coughing. Temari placed her arm behind Chiyo and sat her up to rub her back soothingly. Once she was calm again, Chiyo looked at the blond with shining eyes, "And when would that have been, kiddo?" she asked.

"Never, okaa-san," Gaara said sadly. "No one loves us like you do so we'll never be ready to give you up."

"Well you have to squirt. I never pulled any punches with you and I don't intend to start now," she said as she steadied herself and took a sip of water. "Now listen to me closely because this is my last request to you."

"Okaa-san…" Naruto said brokenly as tears streaked down cheeks. He laid his head on Chiyo's hip.

"Shhhh! Now, I want you to know, I've sold the house here in Suna and I have bought you all a new home in Konoha. It's a larger city and can afford you more opportunity and anonymity that you all want. It'll be an adventure just like we used to have when you were kids." Chiyo looked into the stunned faces of her children.

"No! I'm not leaving here," Kankuro said flatly.

"I know you're scared, Kan, but you have to be open for new experiences like falling in love…" Chiyo said her weathered eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked at her son. She knew he was embarrassed by the extensive tattoos that covered his face thanks to his bastard foster father.

Kankuro snorted, "Like Gaara and I will ever find love looking like we do."

"True that it will take a special kind of person to love you," she spared a small smile when Kankuro snorted, "and they are out there but they're not here. Someone will look past all of this to see the amazing man you are." Her wrinkled hand slid along Kankuro's face gently.

Kankuro swallowed hard and looked away. "I will do it for you, okaa-san," he whispered.

Chiyo squeezed his hand then turned to Iruka. "It's up to you now, kiddo. You need to continue to protect these squirts alone now. I know it's a big burden, but I know you can handle it Iruka."

"Yes okaa-san," Iruka said in a choked voice as tears flowed freely and unashamedly down his face. Iruka laid his head on Chiyo's sunken chest gently as he had done so many times when he was younger.

Chiyo placed her hand on top of his head as she looked over to the corner where her other beautiful blond son stood with George next to him and held out her hand to him. Deidara crossed the room and sat in the chair between Temari who was stroking Chiyo's hair and Gaara who was rubbing Chiyo's leg soothingly, Naruto sat across from Gaara rubbing the other leg. Deidara shifted forward and took her hand. "Dei, my little bundle of chaos, I hate to see you looking like this. You and Naruto have always been this family's sunshine," she smiled gently at him but Deidara could not return it. He laid his head on her hip and closed his eyes.

"George, open that case there please. There should be two envelopes in there. Give one to Iruka and the other one belongs to you," Chiyo pointed to the briefcase that was sitting against the wall.

George opened up the case and lifted out two envelopes and handed one to Iruka as tears gathered in his eyes. "Chiyo-sama…" he husked quietly.

"George, you have been with me since you were twenty years old. You are like a son to me too. You deserve this and nothing would make me happier than you finding someone to love as well. You're only forty-five for heaven's sake, and I know you've been eyeing Iruka's culinary sensei. She's a pretty young thing and she's thirty; perfect age for children," she teased as she saw George flush. "These are my final gifts to you. You have all given this old woman more than I ever expected out of life. You all loved me in spite of my eccentricities and you made it easy for me to love you all. Thank you for letting me be your 'kaasan and for being the best kids a 'kaasan could ever have."

Taking in a deep shuddering breath, Chiyo closed her eyes and expelled it, "Kami I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now my precious angels. I love you," she said as her eyes drifted closed with a smile on her face. Chiyo never gained consciousness again and her family refused to leave her side in the following forty-eight hours before she passed to the next world with a peaceful smile on her face. The siblings only left the room when necessary and they all had a soothing hand on their mother when she took her last breath.

After Chiyo-sama's funeral, the siblings had two memorial stones made and gave one to George who cried quietly as they all said goodbye and he promised to see them soon. They packed up their belongings and put their motorcycles on a trailer behind the moving truck. With Iruka in the lead driving the moving truck, they drove their cars out of Suna never to look back.

They had moved into the large house that sat on ten acres of land on the outskirts of town. It was a large five bedroom house with a full finished basement and three and a half baths. The landscaping was beautiful with many flowers blooming in every shade of the rainbow. Iruka smiled as Gaara carried Chiyo's urn to him. He smiled down at his stoic brother and said, "We're home, otouto."

Gaara slid his hand across the urn and gave a rare half smile as the rest of the family gathered around. Naruto carried Chiyo's memorial stone and Deidara carried a table they had purchased for the monument. They went into the house together.

The boys looked at Temari expectantly as she looked around the large room. She suddenly smiled and pointed to a corner where a window overlooked a large backyard with more flowers. "There," she said.

Deidara smiled and sat the table under the window. Temari placed a cloth on the top of the table. Naruto placed the monument stone on one side of the table and Gaara placed the urn in the middle. Kankuro placed a picture of Chiyo behind the urn slightly off to the side and Iruka placed an altar on the lower shelf. Temari gave everyone incense to burn and they all kneeled and prayed. Placing their incense sticks in the altar Iruka smiled and said, "Welcome home, okaa-san."

They moved into the house quickly and efficiently since it was finished and furnished already. They were settled within a week then decided to go tour the bakery they owned.

Iruka shook himself out of his musings and looked at the anxious faces of his brothers and sister again. They looked around at the dust covered building and mused about their mother's eccentricities. She had given them a beautiful house that was spacious, clean, and wonderful, but had given them a business that looked like it was under attack by dust bunnies. They could almost see her grinning at them saying as she always did, "Work is work, my angels."

"Come on, it shouldn't take too long to fix up," Iruka said as he swept his arm around and choked on a dust cloud. He took a long drink from a water bottle and gasped. "Remind me never to do that again!"

Deidara laughed for the first time in a long time as he looked around. "Iruka-chan, what's this?" he asked as he pointed to a door that said 'Come On In' painted on the door in large block letters.

Iruka walked to the door and took out the keys again putting a different one in the lock and opened the door. "I told you the whole thing belongs to us. By the way, you guys all have your own set of keys to the buildings on the counter," he pointed to the dusty envelope that lay on the dusty counter top that had been there when the building was purchased as he opened the door.

The door swung open to reveal a large studio with gleaming hardwood floors one wall was lined with windows and another wall was lined with mirrors that went from floor to ceiling. Mats were stacked up in a corner and a midsized change room was in the back of the room.

Temari expelled a breath she was holding, "A dance studio…"she said reverently.

"Or a capoeira dojo," Naruto said.

Temari smiled, "Oh it's on now. Rock, Paper, Scissors tourney!"

"Later," Iruka laughed. He grabbed Gaara and Naruto by the hands and pulled them up the stairs behind him. "Check this out."

Above the dance studio was an art studio. "Iruka-chan, it's amazing!" Kankuro said. He looked at the easels, brushes that lay in unopened packages, canvases, clay, a potter's wheel, kiln, chisels and hammer, pencils, and paints of every color. "But wait, why is this side so clean and the bakery is so dirty?"

"Work is work and fun is fun. Okaa-san knew baking is fun for us, especially me, but she wanted us to at least think of one part of our lives as work," Iruka reasoned. "So what do you say, family? Can we make a new start here?"

"YOSH!" they yelled as they threw their fists in the air.

"What are we waiting for, people?" Naruto said, "Let's clean up our shitty bakery and shop for supplies!"

Kankuro and Gaara looked at their brothers and sister allowing them to see their nerves. When they looked at each other; their fear mirrored in the other's eyes. Naruto clapped a hand on each of his brother's shoulders and said, "Okay you pussies, let's do this loud and proud. If anyone so much as sneezes in our direction, Temari and I will fuck them up!" he joked.

Iruka felt his brothers' fear and was almost choked by it. "It's okay guys if you don't…"

"No, nii-chan," Gaara said. He looked into Kankuro's eyes again, "We can do this. New beginnings, right?"

Deidara gave them a wide smile while Temari held back tears. They all knew how hard it was for their tattooed brothers to do this but they were never the type to back down from a challenge. "Hell yeah," Dei said. "And if anyone doesn't want to give us a new beginning _then_ Naruto and Temari can kick their asses!" he laughed again as he pulled Naruto's head under his arm and noogied his head and repeated it with Temari who pushed him off and smoothed her hair.

"New beginnings," Naruto said loudly as he put his hand out.

"And to hell with people who don't want to be a part of it!" Temari said as she put her hand on top of Naruto's.

"To family," Gaara said as he laid his hand on Temari's.

"To love," Kankuro said quietly as he laid his hand on Gaara's.

"To fun," Deidara said as he laid his hand on Kankuro's.

Iruka's eyes shone with all the love he felt for his family as he laid his hand on top of Deidara's, "Together."

_**Okay my lovelies, there it is; my first chapter for my first Naruto fic. I focused on the formation of this family and the love and protective instinct that they feel for one another. I hope it didn't bore you. Remember, this is a yaoi fic so there will be man love so if you don't like don't read, you have that right. Remember to review ladies and gents. It makes me happy! Love, joy and peace till we meet again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another day another chapter, dearies. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter begins the Konoha adventure for our intrepid family. Please read and review. Now onward we go!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

They had been in Konoha for four months now getting their business license, meeting fellow businessmen and the local people, generating interest in the shops in preparation to opening them to the public, and setting up deliveries. They started with the dance studio because it was the easiest. They mapped out how much room they would need for martial arts classes and then placed couches along the wall that was made out of windows for dance customer's comfort. They put shelves on the wall to hold their trophies for dance and capoeira and installed a locker room so customers could change. A cooler was installed by the couches for customers to purchase drinks after their workouts.

The art studio was not really a business so Deidara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Gaara staked a claim for territory. Deidara and Gaara painted so they set up easels and tables for their area. Naruto sculpted so he set up his area far away from everyone else so he didn't get his cast-offs and dust into their creations. Kankuro worked with clay so he set up near the kiln and potter's wheel.

The once dusty bakery had gotten an overhaul and was now gleaming brightly and smelled heavenly. Two tables with two chair each and one couch was placed along the entrance for customer's comfort as with the dance studio, but it didn't encourage customers to loiter. A coffee/tea station was put up for customers so they could help themselves to a complimentary hot drink with a purchase. A cooler was on the far wall where soda, juice, and bottles of water were for sale. Gaara and Deidara made a new signs for the bakery and the studio. They were now ready to open for business after months of preparation.

Italian and French loaves were in a basket on the counter top wrapped in cellophane. Croissants were in a basket next to the loaves of bread. Bagels were in a basket next to the croissants and jams and jellies in individual packages were next to them. Beautifully decorated cakes, pastries, brownies, and cookies were all lined in the glass cases on display. Iruka bent to made sure that the condiments were in the fridge under the counter for the goods. He and the others had been at the shop since sunrise baking.

Iruka stood up behind the counter straightening it nervously for the hundredth time that morning. Gaara was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cake he was decorating. He brought it out and put it into the glass case with the other sugary confections. Taking out a brownie he took a bite out of it. Naruto was at the coffee machine making coffee.

"Hey now! Those are for the customers," Iruka chided gently.

"Nii-chan, we've been working all morning," Naruto whined to his brother. "Can't we have one or ten?" he asked as he batted his long dark blond eyelashes.

Iruka groaned, "You know I can't resist my adorable otoutos. I'll charge you a cup of your coffee though."

"Deal!" Naruto said as he snatched a cookie from the case.

Kankuro grabbed a croissant from the basket. He pulled a piece off and popped it into his mouth and moaned in delight. Nobody baked like his Iruka nii-chan. "What are you tools up to today?"

"Temari and I are going to take a look around the beach area and see what the surf is like." At Kankuro's look Naruto held up his hand, "Don't worry, we're not really going to surf it's just a scouting trip. Maybe we'll put up some fliers for dance and martial arts classes. Gaara's gonna stay here with nii-chan."

Deidara grabbed a bagel, toasted it and put cream cheese on it. "I should get on the sound system. Iruka-chan is going to open soon." He turned to Iruka and asked, "What kind of music do you want today, nii-chan?"

"Classical please; Chopin, Beethoven, Debussy, Ravel, and Mozart of course," Iruka said happily. Temari clapped her hands and Gaara smiled.

"Dub-step the next day, right?" Deidara asked as he grinned.

"If my adorable otouto wants it, I think we can work that out. I think it may draw teens to the shop after school. Maybe we can ask customers what they want to hear too," Iruka agreed pinching Deidara's cheek.

"Nii-chan you rock!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we gotta get going I want to make it back and it will be at least three hours round trip and it's almost nine." Naruto grabbed more cookies and a bagel of his own before tossing Temari a croissant. "All that driving for no surfing!" she moaned.

Deidara patted the top of her head. "We'll go in a couple of weeks as a reward for all of our hard work. That's why you guys are going out to find the quickest way, uh."

"Fuck yeah," Naruto yelled as he threw a fist in the air. He tossed a wave over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Iruka smiled after them and moved to the counter to make a cup of coffee. "Anyone else want a cup?" he asked.

"No thanks," Deidara said. "I'm high on life!"

Kankuro smiled at his siblings. He grabbed his own cup and added cream. He ruffled Gaara's hair as he passed. "I'll be in the dance studio putting out our trophies if you need me. I want to put up a couple of bars too."

Deidara winked and went to see to the sound system for the bakery before setting up the sound system for the dance studio. Iruka took a deep breath and turned to open the door for business.

When noon came around, the shop had a steady flow of customers who had come in out of curiosity but stayed to buy lots of goodies after sampling Iruka's baking. The atmosphere and good food had many promising they would be repeat customers. Secretaries placed orders for cookies, bagels, and croissants for the office for the following day sure that their bosses would acknowledge their hard work when they ate the treats.

Iruka couldn't have been any happier by the time mid-afternoon came around. Temari and Naruto had called him from the road to let him know they would be home at dinnertime because they were papering the whole town with fliers for Temari's dance studio and their capoeira dojo. They were also checking out the coast for other points of interest. Iruka reminded them to be safe and hung up. He looked at the cases and saw that they were almost empty. He had not baked a lot to be on the safe side since he didn't want to be stuck with a lot of leftovers if the bakery was a failure. He left Deidara to run the front of the bakery while he and Kankuro went about getting the next morning's orders. Gaara was up in the art studio painting.

Deidara looked up as the bell over the shop door rang violently. He saw a set of twins running through the door they couldn't have been older than elementary school age. Looking at the clock, he saw it was two-thirty. 'School's out now?' he thought to himself.

"Aniki," they yelled as they ran to the counter, "Help us, please. Our cousins are being chased by bad guys!" their voices rose franticly as they explained together.

Kankuro and Iruka came out of the kitchen as they heard the commotion. "What's going on, Dei?" Kankuro asked.

"These little guys say their cousins are being bullied by some kids," Deidara explained.

"Not kids, bad guys. They have a knife and they are old. Koyuki pushed us in here to keep us safe then she ran down the alley and Fuyuki followed her!" the boys explained.

Iruka's eyes hardened. "Dei, Kan you guys are with me, call Gaara to come down and protect these guys."

They waited until Gaara entered the shop and explained the situation to him. "Be careful," he said as he closed the door behind them. "Do you have someone you can call?" he asked as handed the phone to the little boys.

Iruka, Deidara and Kankuro ran down the alley splitting up with Iruka taking the lead. He would draw their attention while his brothers attacked from the side. He ran towards the sound of a girl screaming "Let him go!"

"C'mon honey, don't be like that. You come with us, daddy will pay the ransom, and in the mean time we can have a little fun." Iruka could see the thug approach the girl with his knife extended. "I can make you feel real good." The thug dragged his knife down the girl's shirt. Iruka could see that the girl was terrified as the thugs three cohorts chuckled.

"Get away from nee-chan!" the boy yelled. Iruka could see that he was being restrained by his upper arms as he tried to twist away.

The thug turned toward the boy and walked toward him. He put the knife at the boy's throat and pressed. When Iruka saw a bead of crimson and heard the boy cry out, he knew he had no time to wait for his brothers to get into place. He stepped from behind the corner and said in a low deadly voice, "Let them go."

"Fuck off, bastard!" the thug bellowed. He raised the knife threateningly over the boy.

Iruka launched himself at the armed thug using his training in capoeira he knocked the knife away. Iruka spun kicking the thug in the side of the head and he dropped like a stone. Iruka heel kicked the thug in the face knocking him out. He then turned his attention to the thug holding the boy. The thug threw the boy at Iruka and turned to run but Iruka flipped until he had cut off the thug's retreat. He swept the thug's feet from under him and knocked him out with a punch to the side of the head. He looked up in time to see the other thugs fall from his brother's attack. After dealing with the immediate threat, Iruka turned to the frightened kids and smiled gently. "Are you okay?" he asked as he approached slowly.

Deidara and Kankuro watched the alley as Iruka dealt with the kids. The kids walked backwards until they had backed into the building behind them to get away from their rescuers. Iruka had a gentle smile right now, but he and his companions had scared the kids as much as the thugs had when they were fighting.

"My name is Iruka and these are my brothers Deidara and Kankuro," he began again trying to soothe the frazzled nerves of the duo in front of him. The thug that had attacked with the knife groaned from the ground.

"Iruka, we gotta move now before they wake up," Kankuro warned.

Deidara knocked the thug into a deeper sleep with a well placed punch. "C'mon kids, your little cousins are worried shitless about you."

"Where are my cousins? What have you done to them?" the girl screeched. She wrapped her arms around herself to control her trembling. Her eyes darted around wildly.

"They're fine. Follow us and we'll take you to them," Iruka said gently. He held out his hand for the girl, pleading with his eyes to trust him.

The boy realized that these guys were actually their saviors and not someone else who meant them harm. He grabbed his sister's hand and gently pulled her forward. "Come on, nee-chan. It's not safe here."

The girl allowed her brother to guide her toward Iruka who stepped aside and allowed them to go between him and his brothers. Iruka took up position to protect from rear attack, Kankuro took right flank and Deidara took lead. They formed a semi-circle of protection around the shaken kids. They led them to the shop where Deidara unlocked the door. Gaara had put the closed sign up and locked it to protect the kids inside. He breathed a sigh of relief when his brothers came into the shop.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, just a bunch of fuckin' punks," Deidara said disgust lacing his voice. He refused to say more, but Gaara could understand from his tone it was bad. He motioned for the kids to sit down.

"Get the first aid kit and some disinfectant." Kankuro said to Gaara before he turned to Iruka. "I think they would be more comfortable with you cleaning and bandaging them up," he said. Gaara raised a thin russet eyebrow at his brother. They locked eyes for a minute communicating silently. Gaara walked out of the room dialing his phone when their eyes broke from one another.

"Gaara's calling the cops," Deidara commented as he stepped behind the counter to get the twins a snack.

Iruka nodded as he dropped to his knees in front of the injured children when Gaara brought the first aid kit in. "Sorry if this hurts. My brothers usually complain when I do this for them. My name is Iruka," he reminded them gently. "What is yours?" he asked the girl as he pulled away her knee socks and washed her wound with clean water and applied disinfectant. Hearing the girl's sharp intake of breath, he blew on the wound to ease the pain.

The girl had her eyes squeezed tight. "Koyuki," she whispered.

"That's a beautiful name. How old are you, Koyuki?" he asked more questions to distract the girl from the pain in her knee. He picked out gravel that was embedded in the skin and applied more disinfectant.

"Th-thirteen," the girl replied. She had her hands squeezed into fists.

Iruka heard Deidara curse in the background. He put gauze on the girl's knee and wrapped it with a bandage. He smiled at the girl and patted her good knee. "There, better than ever. You were very brave to save your cousins like that, Koyuki. They're lucky to have you."

The girl opened her silver grey eyes and looked at Iruka. He saw the tears swimming in their depths. The girl had long straight black hair and porcelain skin that complimented her eyes. Her delicate features were pinched with pain and covered with a light blush. "Thank you," she bowed her head to him.

Iruka gave the girl's good knee another reassuring pat and moved to kneel in front of the boy. His dark grey eyes regarded him warily. "What's your name?" he asked gently. He grasped his chin and turned his head to the side to get a clear view of his wound. He nodded with satisfaction when she saw it was shallow.

"Fuyuki and I'm ten," the boy replied.

Iruka nodded as he cleaned his wound and patted it dry. "You were brave too. You protected your sister until help came." He applied disinfectant and put a gauze bandage and some tape over the boy's wound. When he let go of his chin and the boy looked down.

"All I did was got caught and gave them more leverage," he said. His features, like his sisters were delicate and pale and were pulled into a sneer. His hair was silver and it stuck up and at a forty-five degree angle on top of his head.

The girl squeezed her brother's hand. "Nii-san, you were brave. You ran into that dark alley behind me, I was so scared!"

Fuyuki's eyes softened and he spared a small smile for his sister. "Thanks Koyuki, I feel better now." Iruka patted his knee too before getting up and moving away.

Koyuki smiled shyly as she pointed to twin boys on the couch. "These are our cousins, he is Kei and he is Kai they're five."

The older occupants greeted the boys who remained silent barely moving now except for occasionally biting their lips. They had pitch black hair and onyx eyes and any light that may penetrate them would be swallowed up by the darkness that lay in there. They also had porcelain pale delicate features as well and their expressions were hidden behind blank masks. They were staring intently at Deidara.

"Don't any of you kids get out in the sun?" Deidara asked as he looked at all of them. "You look like ghosts!"

"Dei, that's not nice!" Iruka yelled.

The twins whispered to one another for a minute before one of them looked at Deidara and said, "You're pretty. Wanna be our bride?"

Gaara snorted while Kankuro howled with laughter. "You got to hand it to kids. They just get through a dangerous situation and recover enough to troll for booty!" he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as Deidara growled at him. Iruka's lips twitched.

"Un, the only way I'd be your bride is if you were billionaires who buy me everything I want," Deidara tossed his head.

"Okay!" the twins said excitedly while the other children laughed.

Koyuki stood and walked over to Iruka, Kankuro, and Deidara her face red. "I never thanked you sir," she said as she stood in front of Iruka and bowed low. "Thank you for saving us." As she straightened up she gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "You're bleeding!" she yelled as she grabbed Iruka's arm.

Iruka winced at the tightness of the girl's grasp. Gaara moved the girl away and pushed Iruka down on the couch and ripped the sleeve from his shirt. A long thin gash ran across his bicep and down his forearm. "Will you look at that? I didn't even feel it."

"Goddamn, it nii-chan you were supposed to wait for us. I knew something was gonna happen!" Kankuro raged at his brother.

Iruka's eyes turned stern and darted to the kids. "I'm fine, Kan. You're scaring them," he nodded his head at the ashen group. He held his arm so Gaara could patch him up.

"Should we go for stitches?" Gaara asked as he looked the wound over.

Iruka looked at the cut. "Nah, it'll be okay. Just patch me up like always and I'll be as good as new. It's not bleeding anymore and now I can make you guys do all of the heavy lifting for me."

"Everything's a fuckin' joke," Deidara mumbled as he watched Gaara's every move with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, sir. We never meant for anyone to get hurt!" Koyuki cried as she threw herself at Iruka who grunted from the impact.

He patted her head gently as he dared his family with his eyes to say anything to the girl for her rash actions. "It's okay, Koyuki. Don't cry." While Iruka was calming the hysterical teen on his lap, the door to the bakery was nearly wrenched off of its hinges. Gaara, Kankuro, and Deidara turned to face the new threat.

"They wouldn't be so stupid," Deidara began.

"We can hope," Gaara said darkly.

A man with silver hair and one dark grey right eye and one light brown left eye with a scar that ran vertically bisecting the brow, eyelid and upper cheek burst in the door. His fine porcelain features taut with worry. He spied his daughter in the lap of a strange man and rage poured through him like acid. "Get the fuck away from my daughter!" he roared at Iruka and lunged to attack. His fist plowed forward toward the face of the bewildered man but before it could connect it was caught in a crushing grip.

"Do not touch nii-chan," Gaara said in a deadly voice barely above a whisper. Anger flashed through his jade eyes which promised pain if the man tried to hit Iruka.

"Otou-san stop! He helped save us. He was cut by a knife when he and his brothers rescued nee-san and me!" Fuyuki screamed at his father.

The man wrenched out of Gaara's grasp and blinked a couple of times to take in the scene. Iruka had moved Koyuki out of danger before he was attacked. The man saw his daughter looked terrified as she cowered behind the man in front of him. He looked at the man protecting his daughter. The man had large beautiful chocolate colored eyes and his chestnut hair was gathered in a high pony tail at the top of his head. His skin had a caramel color to it. There was a thin white scar that spanned the bridge of his nose. His right shirt sleeve was ripped off leaving his arm exposed and he could see a long thin gash that ran the length of his arm.

A blush crept up into the silver scarecrow's face. "I'm so sorry. The boys called me and I just…I misjudged the situation."

Iruka smiled kindly at the overwhelmed father. "It's okay," he said gently, "I understand. Please sit…uh…"

"Hatake Kakashi," the man supplied.

Iruka's smile warmed further, "Hatake-san. Please sit and I'll explain." Gaara moved to Iruka's right arm again as Kakashi sat at a table. "My name is Umino Iruka and these are my brothers Deidara, Kankuro, and Gaara. We have another brother named Naruto and a sister named Temari who are gone at the moment. Those boys there were pushed into the bakery by your daughter and son who led attackers away by running down the alley. The boys told us where my brothers and I could find Koyuki and Fuyuki. They were cornered by four men who were trying to kidnap them for ransom. My brothers and I knocked them out and brought the kids here. They had some minor wounds and they were treated."

"Great, now I feel worse," Kakashi mumbled, "And your arm?" He continued to stare at the man in front of him. He was truly beautiful. He looked so innocent and pure, Kakashi wanted to corrupt him. Kakashi reprimanded himself for his thoughts. The man had just saved his kids and nephews and all he could think of was how to get him in bed. In Kakashi's defense, if the man named Iruka hadn't looked so appealing he could control himself better.

Iruka smiled sheepishly a slight blush creeping into his cheeks, "One had a knife and I got careless." Gaara had finished wrapping Iruka's arm and moved away. He left the room to get painkillers and a glass of water handing them to Iruka. He then went to the supply closet and grabbed disinfectant wipes and shooed everyone off of the couch and cleaned it up.

When Iruka stood, Kakashi sized him up. He appeared to be around five feet nine inches to Kakashi's five feet eleven inches. He was lithe with lean muscles and Kakashi knew that his body would fit his own perfectly. Kakashi drooled at the caramel skin. He looked at all of the siblings and noticed that all of them had the same skin tone.

The bell over the door of the shop rang again as someone else stepped into the shop. "I'm gonna take that fucking thing down and bury it ten feet under the ground!" Kankuro mumbled to himself. He shrugged when Iruka shot him a glare.

A woman stood in the doorway of the shop looking around nervously. Her posture relaxed a little when she saw Kakashi though she still looked around the shop as though she was searching for something. The woman was five feet eight inches, her hair was midnight, and her eyes were dark grey. Her skin was porcelain as well; to which Deidara mumbled something about putting garlic over the door rather than the annoying bell. She was one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen.

"Obaa-san!" the duo of dark haired dark eyed boys shouted as soon as they saw her. They ran to her and wrapped their arms around her knees.

"My boys!" she cried out as she gathered them to her. Her whole body relaxed once she had made sure the pair was okay. She turned to face Kakashi.

"Nee-san let me introduce Umino Iruka and his brothers Deidara, Kankuro, and Gaara. They have another brother named Naruto and a sister named Temari who are out at this time," Kakashi repeated word for word stunning Iruka with his recall.

"They saved us, oba-san," Koyuki said as she latched herself on to Kankuro's hand. He looked decidedly ill when she refused to let go.

"Uchiha Mikoto," the dark beauty said as she held out her hand which Iruka took in his. "I am so pleased to meet you, Umino-san."

"Please call me Iruka, everyone does Uchiha-san."

"Then you must call me Mikoto. I insist you all do. Thank you for saving my little ones. I can never repay you," she said as she wiped her eye.

"Maa, maa it was nothing," Iruka said uncomfortably.

"That's not true obaa-san. Umino-san was cut by those guys!" one of the twins argued. Iruka scratched at the scar across his nose nervously and blushed a very dark shade of red. His family knew he was getting stressed out they were just unsure how to help. Iruka was used to being their hero, but he was way too modest to be anyone else's hero.

Temari and Naruto chose that time to come into the shop. "Hey, I thought you guys would be all closed up by now and counting all of our money!" Naruto joked. He looked around the room and when his eyes fell on Iruka they glittered dangerously. "What happened to nii-chan?"

Gaara motioned for them to follow him so he could tell them what had happened. It didn't take long before everyone heard "Motherfucker!" shouted from the kitchen followed by "I told you it was taking too goddamned long, Naruto!"

Iruka shifted uncomfortably and raised his voice so he could be heard in the kitchen. "Still little kids out here, ya know!" He smiled apologetically to Kakashi and Mikoto.

"Sorry nii-chan," they said.

Kakashi had barely taken his eyes off of Iruka. It was a fact that his sister was becoming acutely aware of the longer they were in the shop. She arched a delicate brow as she observed her brother as he attempted to stare without staring.

"That son of a bitch tried to hit nii-chan?" was heard from the kitchen.

"Naruto!" Iruka barked.

"Sorry nii-chan."

Kakashi's face flamed as he remembered attacking Iruka. Mikoto's eyes went wide when she saw the guilt on her brother's face. She had known Kakashi all of his life and she had never seen him look guilty… ever. Kakashi was born to her parents late in life and was only a few years older than Mikoto's oldest son Itachi. He had always been horribly spoiled by everyone in their family including her. He never had to work to obtain anything it just came to him so he didn't appreciate anything other than his children.

He had two failed marriages, one when he was sixteen to rebel against their parents to a level headed girl named Shizune. The girl had been head over heels in love with Kakashi and would do anything for him. The children came from her. Shizune tried to make their marriage work, but Kakashi was unable to love her. She eventually left and refused to have anything to do with Kakashi or the kids anymore because it hurt her too much.

His next marriage was to a vapid super model named Anko which lasted seventy-two hours. She married him for her career and he married her because he was bored.

Mikoto looked at Iruka. She could tell that this man loved deeply and was loved by his family. He looked like the type that worked hard at everything. He was uncomfortable with attention, kind, and caring. He was also really easy on the eyes as was everyone in his family. She had noticed two of them had facial tattoos and Iruka and the youngest blond had scars on their faces but that didn't detract from their looks. The girl never made direct eye contact and appeared closed off, and the older blond was stunning, but closed off as well. Mikoto didn't need a degree in psychology to tell that these people had deep emotional scares but they were trying hard to overcome them.

Lost in thought, Mikoto almost didn't feel her twin grandsons pull her hand. "Obaa-san…obaa-san… Kai and me have to tell you we found our bride," Kei whispered loudly to her.

"Who would that be," she teased.

"Deidara-chan," Kai said in a dreamy tone of voice.

"He'll marry us because we're billionaires who buy him stuff." Kai explained.

Mikoto stifled a giggle behind her hand. This was going to be fun and exactly what her family needed.

Deidara groaned. "Squirts," he mumbled. "Iruka-chan we need to get you home now. You know how Naruto gets. Gaara's having a hard time keeping him occupied."

Mikoto looked at Iruka's right arm that was bandaged from shoulder to wrist. Blood was beginning to seep through in spots. Her face paled. "Of course you do. I'm sorry Deidara-san. Please take Iruka-san home and tend to him. I'll drop back by tomorrow to see how he is," she promised as she gathered her family together.

"Please don't worry…" Iruka began only to be cut off.

"I won't take no for any answer," Mikoto said firmly. "Kakashi…" she left it hanging and walked out of the shop with a cheery wave to the owners.

Kei and Kai walked up to Deidara and each kissed his hand before walking to their grandmother who was waiting in the doorway. They bowed to everyone else and walked out of the shop to the waiting car while Deidara sputtered.

"Thank you again for saving us," Koyuki said as she and her brother bowed to Iruka and his family.

"Sorry about trying to hit you…" Kakashi began.

Iruka waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, Hatake-san. I completely understand."

"Call me Kakashi," he instructed as he leaned in, "Because I fully intend to call you Iruka-chan…" he said in a low sultry voice. He winked at a gaping Iruka and followed his children out the door.

"Nii-chan, what did he say to you?" Deidara asked as he looked at Iruka's stunned face.

Iruka shook himself. "Nothing, Dei, he just thanked me."

Kankuro saw the swept away look on his brother's face and rubbed his chin. "Those kids were kind of cute; especially Dei's fiancés."

Everybody laughed as Deidara scowled. Iruka said, "They were adorable weren't they? You could do so much worse." Everybody laughed again.

"Kakashi was really handsome too, huh nii-chan?" Kankuro asked while he was distracted.

"Yes he was. His hair and eyes…" Iruka stopped himself and blushed deeply. He glared at Kankuro. "Let's go home."

"After you nii-chan," Deidara purred.

"There's no way I'm giving nii-chan up to some asshole who tried to hit him!" Naruto shouted. Gaara folded his arms across his chest but said nothing. "That fucker's lucky Gaara didn't kill him. I wanna rip his balls off," he growled.

Temari rolled her eyes, "It's hardly up to you guys if Iruka likes the guy. You two should find your own guy and rip their balls off."

"Or fuck them off!" Deidara said suggestively, laughing as the younger brothers blushed.

""Cock blockers," Kankuro laughed

Iruka growled and chased his screaming brothers out of the building while Temari shook her head and locked up. "Boys," she grumbled as she turned toward the car.

_**Well, that's it for chapter two. I hope you like it. Now please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here are the ages of the cast:**_

_**Kakashi: 29, Iruka: 26, Itachi: 25, Deidara and Kankuro: 24, Temari, Sasuke, and Neji: 23, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Ino: 22 (I made Temari younger than Kankuro because it just seemed to fit).**_

_**As far as the kids are concerned, Kakashi has two kids with Shizune (who does not appear) Koyuki: 13, and Fuyuki: 10. Itachi has twins (that came from him and a surrogate to please his father, he does not like women) Kei and Kai: 5. Sasuke has one child (Through an 'arranged' marriage when he was nineteen. He is now a widower.) Daisuke: 4. (Fugaku doesn't seem like the type to me who would allow his boys to have male lovers without fulfilling familial obligations, so now he can't complain; ptttttt!)**_

_**I hope you like the story so far. I really want to take my time with it and write what I'm seeing. Mostly my mind goes too fast for my fingers though. I'll give you a little of their fashion sense in this chapter and other small things to get you used to routine. Also, Gaara and Neji meet as well as Temari and Shikamaru.**_

The next day, Iruka opened the bakery and went inside. His family trooped in behind him ready for a new day. He was excited that they would be opening up the dojo and dance studio today. No classes were going to be held today they were just setting appointments and figuring out how to split up time for classes.

He was irritated at his youngest brothers because Naruto and Gaara refused to let him out of their sight just in case the 'old man' tried to come back and make a move on Iruka. He was wearing a sleeveless white turtleneck tank with a sleeve pulled over his right arm to protect it. The cut on his arm was shallow and should be healed in a week, but he wanted to keep it as clean and dry as possible. His loose, hip hugging khaki cargo pants hung low on his hips. His hair was tied up high on his head. He directed his brothers and Temari while they lifted, measured, mixed, and baked. They made him rest while they worked. Iruka dusted, turned on the music, and made coffee before the shop opened at nine.

As promised the customers from the day before came in to buy goodies before they went to their offices. Secretaries came in to get their orders and place new ones. There was a steady stream of people coming in and out. Gaara stayed up front with Deidara and to keep a lookout for the 'old man'. His jade eyes perused the shop lazily. He was dressed in black from head to toe and his red hair was tousled around on his head. His shirt was the same as Iruka's in style but his pants leather. Gaara preferred to wear leather; he liked the way it felt against his skin. Deidara preferred to dress like Iruka as far as style, and whereas his pants were always neutral colors khakis or leather, his tops were an assortment of rainbow colors; today it was a purple sleeveless turtleneck with black khakis his long blond hair was tied in a high ponytail and a spike of bangs fell across his left eye.

Kankuro was in the kitchen with Temari. He wore a black tee, loose fitting jeans, and a hat on his head with had loose flaps that hung down the sides that covered his shaggy brown hair. Kankuro was rarely without a hat that was designed like this one. He had a closet full of them. The way Temari dressed was to not to draw attention to herself. She put her blonde hair into four buns since it had grown too long for ponytails and a long straight bang lay atop her brow line. She preferred to wear loose fitting flowing clothes. Today she wore white parachute type pants she had made herself and a flowing white linen top that hung slightly off of one shoulder and a white tank top under that.

Naruto was in the studio signing people up for capoeira classes that were two hour classes, three times a week, two times daily. He had three students in the second class and the morning class was filled already with six students both were beginner classes. He handed out supply lists and explained the art of capoeira. He wore a pumpkin colored tank tops (he wore tanks in any weather) with a loud orange and blue Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned over it and loose fitting hip hugging jeans. Naruto preferred his shirts to be orange of all shades and plain jeans. His blond hair stuck up in spikes around his head with a fringe of bangs falling in his face. Iruka had joined him in the studio to sign people up for dance classes. The dance classes were two hours as well but they were five times a week three times a day.

By the time the brothers closed the dojo down for lunch at one o'clock, the senior citizen class was full and Iruka had gotten four couples for Latin dance class as well leaving only the night class to fill. He and Gaara would be teaching ball room with Temari and Deidara and Naruto would help teach the Latin class since Kankuro preferred not to dance and would only do so under great duress. Temari was also training to dance in the National Latin Ballroom Competition coming up in eight months. She and Naruto were two time champions and she and Deidara were three time champions. She and Iruka were five time World Ballroom Champions having won this year's title just before leaving Suna.

Iruka pushed the door opened between the shops and peeked in. The bakery still had customers which made him smile. Naruto followed him through the door. "Hey guys, lunchtime, what are we getting?"

"RAAAMEN!" Naruto yelled. "I want ramen!"

"Burger and fries," Kankuro chimed in.

"That sounds good!" Deidara agreed.

"Cesar salad," Temari said.

"Whatever is fine with me," Gaara said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Iruka ruffled his hair. "I'll share a calzone with you. Naruto, Dei lets go. You guys try to get the customers out and we'll close down for an hour and go to the park for lunch," he whispered to Gaara and Temari.

"Nii-chan is so cool," Naruto gushed. "Yosh you guys, let's do it!" he said as he ran out the door with the other two following.

Temari was quick to help the customers make their selections and get them out the door quickly. The shop was empty now and she sat at the counter with her chin resting in her hand. She was humming along with a song that was playing over the sound system and tapped her toes in rhythm.

Kankuro came up behind her and hugged her from behind, "Nervous to be teaching?"

"A little," she said as she relaxed into his arms. "I've never done it before and you know I don't other people to look at me."

"'Mari you are the best, and people want to be taught by the best. You'll have two of us in the room with you at all times and the rest of us will be within screaming distance nobody's gonna hurt you," he reasoned.

"I'm too ugly for anyone to want to touch anyway," she snorted.

Kankuro hugged her tighter. Gaara looked at them and said, "Nee-chan is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You need to look at more women," Temari teased.

"You would still be the most beautiful," Gaara insisted. "Now stop being Miss gloom and doom before Iruka nii-chan kicks our ass because you're upset." He pulled Temari from behind the counter and pushed the tables out of his way. "Dance with me," he said, "Your choice."

Temari listened to the pop song _Call Me, Maybe _that was playing at the time and smiled, "Salsa!" Even though ballroom was his favorite, Gaara was a great Latin dancer.

"My fave," Gaara said as he pulled Temari to him and they began the steps of the dance. Gaara twirled Temari around the floor. He let go of her hands and she spun two feet away. Her hips and shoulders began to undulate opposite of each other as Gaara danced to her hips moving in a circular motion. He grabbed her hand and dipped her to the floor and removed his hands from her leaving her bent back. He kicked a leg over her body and as soon as it was clear, Temari shimmied her shoulders as she came up. She lifted her arms in a provocative pose and shook her hips. None of them heard the bell above the door ring…

"When did this place open?" Neji wondered as he and Shikamaru stepped in front of the bakery.

"Ino's gonna pitch a bitch she didn't know about this," Shikamaru said as he waved an indifferent hand in front of the building. "She's supposed to be the premiere food critic in this city and she prides herself on knowing every place that sells food," Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can go in and check it out for her. Maybe she won't bitch us into the ground," Neji said in his low impassive voice.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. He reached out for the knob of the door and turned it. A bell rang out as he pushed the door opened, and he could hear laughter and music inside. Before he could open his mouth to speak he froze and his eyes locked on to the blond beauty that was hypnotizing him with her body's movement. Her arms were over her head and her head was partially turned to rest on her right arm, her eyes were closed a small smile played on her lips. Her hips moved in a circular motion that held his eyes captive and he couldn't look away if he tried.

Gaara looked up from when he felt eyes on him and saw the two men at the entrance. He stepped behind the counter, turned down the music down, and nodded towards the door. "Sorry about that can we help you?" he asked.

Temari froze for a split second before turning around praying her brother was messing with her. Sure enough there were two men standing in the doorway to her embarrassment. One man was lightly tanned with his brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail; his dark eyes, which were fringed by short spiky lashes, were wide with shock. His face was handsome but not in a delicate pretty way like the man next to him. It was more of a classic handsome face. He looked to be about five feet ten inches tall with a strong muscular build. He was dressed casually in a short sleeved dress shirt and dress pants. He rubbed the back of his neck and slouched. Temari was immediately attracted to him.

His companion had a cool, statuesque beauty about him. His nose was straight and thin, his skin was smooth and creamy, his long chocolate brown hair was tied in a low ponytail, and his light violet eyes; which were framed by long dark brown lashes, looked like pale mirrors. He was as tall as his companion but his frame showed lean muscle. He moved with grace and elegance that spoke of breeding and money which put the family on guard.

Shikamaru couldn't think of anything to say as his mouth opened and closed a few times. His usual cool demeanor abandoned him the moment his eyes locked on her. Her eyes were the color of flawless green jade and long sable lashes framed them, her skin was caramel color and looked as soft as a baby's and her dark blonde hair was tucked into buns on her head so he had no idea how long it was. She was five feet six inches and had a slim build. Her face was flawlessly beautiful, fragile and lovely.

Kankuro stepped from around the corner. "Can we help you?" he repeated in a louder voice. His eyes narrowed slightly at the man staring at his sister.

Neji stepped in to save his friend from his mental meltdown. He approached the counter where the redhead stood nudging Shikamaru as he passed. Shikamaru shook himself and followed Neji. The blonde had disappeared as soon as he took his eyes from her. Kankuro and Gaara looked at the customers as they approached.

As Neji approached the counter he finally got a good look at the redhead and his eyes widened slightly which was the only outward sign of surprise. He had wide jade eyes which were lined in black. The lower black line was thinner than the top line giving him the appearance of wearing eyeliner, but his eyelashes were long and russet as were his thin eyebrows. His wild red hair fell across his forehead partially obscuring a tattoo on his forehead. His creamy caramel skin made his hand itch to touch it. He was five feet seven inches tall and his body was slim.

Neji continued to look at the redhead as he pointed to the glass case, "I'll take that," he said in a deep voice.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and asked the man in front of him, "You want a full sheet cake?" his smooth tenor washing over Neji causing him to shudder slightly. Neji nodded to cover the action. Gaara shrugged and bent over to pull the cake out of the case. He turned and placed it on a table behind him and bent to get a box from under the table giving Neji a clear view of his leather clad ass.

Neji's fingernails dug into his palms as he tried to calm the storm of lust that raged through him. When Gaara turned around again, Neji pointed at the case again. "I'll take one of those too," he ordered again without looking.

"You want _a_ cookie?" Gaara asked as he stared at the man.

"A tray, and a tray of those too," Neji said as he pointed again not really caring what it was.

Gaara shrugged and pulled out a tray of assorted cookies and a tray of brownies. Neji stepped aside so he could watch Gaara transfer the goods to boxes he pulled from under the table enjoying the play of wiry muscles as he moved.

"Are you guys together or do you want what your friend didn't buy?" Kankuro asked pointing to a stack of pastry boxes.

Shikamaru started to say he would take about a hundred and ten pounds of blonde before he caught himself. He looked over to the table where boxes were piled up and raised an eyebrow at Neji. His friend ignored him and ordered more pastries. "I'll take two of your apple fritters and a pretzel." He said.

Kankuro turned to fill his order. Shikamaru asked "How long have you been opened?"

"Two days," Kankuro replied. "We have a studio next door that's gonna open for dance classes taught by five days a week and capoeira class three times a week."

"My name's Shikamaru, I'm a strategist for video games and that's my friend Neji, he has a hotel downtown," Shikamaru said to keep the other fellow talking.

"Kankuro at your service; that strong silent type over there's my otouto Gaara, and my imouto Temari disappeared," The tattooed man said amicably.

"It's nice to work with family as long as they don't drive you crazy," Shikamaru observed. 'Temari, her name is Temari,' he let the name tumble through his brain. Shikamaru thought, 'Need to find out if she has a boyfriend.'

"We always get on each other's nerves and drive each other crazy. Wouldn't have it any other way," Kankuro disagreed.

"Have you lived here long?" Neji asked after taking six large boxes from Gaara.

Gaara remained silent but Kankuro answered, "About five months now."

"Know anyone here?" Neji asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Gaara asked in his husky voice.

Neji's eyelids drooped for a moment. If it would keep the redhead talking he would play anything he wanted. "Just a question," he returned. "Are you in a witness protection program?"

"No and no," Gaara replied to the two questions. His lips twitched at the tall beauty's wit.

Shikamaru was getting ready to ask another question when the door to the shop opened with the jingle of a bell and a dark brown head poked in. "Hey, you guys ready?" Iruka asked.

"Just finishing up nii-chan," Gaara said. He rang up the items and gave Neji his total.

"Hurry up slow pokes. We'll be in the park under the pavilion or by the river. Which do you prefer?" he asked

"River by some trees, I want to paint," Gaara said.

Iruka nodded, "Where's Temari?" he asked.

"Kitchen," Kankuro jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Iruka raised his voice, "Temari, do you want to come with us?" He blinked as a blur of white and blonde whizzed past him. He raised an eyebrow in response and Kankuro nodded subtly toward the man at the counter with a ponytail. Iruka gave an exasperated look and said, "You guys hurry up. Gaara your bike is out front. Naruto moved it there for you."

"Thanks nii-chan," Gaara said quietly. His Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R was one of his prized possessions. It was green and black and it handled like a dream. He and Naruto bought one each for their birthdays. Naruto's bike was orange and black and Iruka and Deidara shared a black one. Temari had a Toyota Celica MR2 Spyder that was black, Kankuro had a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder convertible in black and the rest of the family shared a blue Volkswagen CC and a silver Jaguar XJ but he preferred his bike. Gaara shook himself and gave the man called Neji his change as he stared intently at him.

Shikamaru paid for his things and pulled Neji's elbow, "C'mon I'll help you carry this." He shook his head as they walked out, "Why the hell did you buy so much?" he muttered. He piled the boxes of sweets into the back seat of Neji's BMW Z4 carefully.

Neji wasn't listening to his friend. He was watching the redhead pull a helmet from under his arm and pull it over his head before he swung a leg over his motorcycle. Never before had Neji been jealous of an inanimate object, but today he would have given anything to be that motorcycle. He watched as the redhead gracefully positioned his body over the bike as it roared to life. The big guy came out as the bike was started up with a satchel in his hand. Gaara took it and pulled it across his shoulder and chest then maneuvered the bike onto the road. He nodded and set off for the park with Neji watching him until he disappeared.

Kankuro got into his car and headed out after Gaara. He waved a hand at their customers who had just bought half of their goods.

"Yeah, uh, you got something right here," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his mouth. "Look like a stalker much?"

"Fuck you. What about you? If it hadn't been for me, you'd still be in there doing your imitation of a fish," Neji smirked.

"Troublesome wench," Shikamaru grouched, "She disappeared as soon as I took my eyes off of her."

"Do you have a plan?" Neji asked.

"Divide and conquer. I'll need Ino for this. It should be no problem; she'll be interested in critiquing the place," he said. "I have no doubt you'll help distract that redhead," he gave Neji a pointed look to which Neji rolled his eyes. "I want her and I'll do what it takes to get her," Shikamaru's eyes hardened with resolve, "Even though it's gonna be troublesome."

Neji, feeling the same way about the redhead, nodded in agreement. As they drove away Shikamaru took out his phone and called Ino telling her about the new shop and his master plan.

_**Next chapter, Naruto and Deidara meet Sasuke and Itachi but I won't publish it unless you grease the wheels with some reviews bwahahahahahha. Just kidding folks, but please be nice and click the little button and let me know what you think. Later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here we go again. In this chapter Naruto and Deidara meet Sasuke and Itachi. Also Mikoto plays matchmaker for her boys and brother while attempting to bring some spice into her marriage. Iruka sets Kakashi's kids straight and Kakashi flirts with Iruka! I accidentally erased this fic when I was going to edit a chapter; it was my finest duh moment. Ahyhoo, I hope you all like the story thus far. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and are following this story. I'm starting work on chapter twenty now, yay! I've finally broken my twelve chapter limit. This chappie is a little long, but I hope you like it. Happy reading.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Naruto leaned up against the counter as he smiled dreamily remembering the ramen he had for lunch. Ichiraku really did make the best stuff. He, Deidara, and Iruka were in the bakery and the others were scattered doing whatever they were doing next door. He was trying to figure out a way to get his family to all eat ramen at Ichiraku's when he heard the bell chime. Looking up, he saw the kids from yesterday as they filed into the shop.

"Oi, school's out already?" he asked as Koyuki approached the counter.

"We have private tutors," Fuyuki said. "We don't go to school."

Naruto nodded as he studied the group of kids. They were all dressed like little businessmen and women which confused Naruto. Usually kids were dressed in trendy popular fashions not like they were going to a board meeting. As he continued to look at the children he noticed that they were almost unnaturally clean. It was supernatural. The girl he could understand, but the boys baffled him. He remembered that Chiyo used to complain that he and his brothers all had a permanent layer of dirt that remained on them until they were at least fifteen. They all looked healthy in spite of their pale complexions but the thing he noticed the most was that they didn't look happy.

"That must be nice," Naruto offered. To which Fuyuki shrugged indifferently. "Who is this?" he asked as he smiled at the shy child.

"This is my littlest cousin Daisuke, he's four," Koyuki said as the child put two fingers in his mouth. "Is Iruka-san around… uh, I'm sorry, I can't remember your name," Koyuki said in a small voice she held the hand of a small boy who looked like a clone of the twins. He peeked up at the blond cautiously.

"Naruto," he offered his hand and the girl shook it as she blushed. He raised his voice to be heard in the kitchen, "Nii-chan, those kids from yesterday want you."

Deidara and Iruka came out of the kitchen and smiled at the group causing Koyuki to blush deeper. "How are you guys today?" he asked kindly.

She looked around. "Where's Kankuro-san?" she asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"He's not here right now, Koyuki-chan. Is something wrong?" Deidara asked as he looked at her flaming face. He groaned when he put two and two together. She had a crush on Kankuro.

"We have a thank you presents for our rescuers," Koyuki said shyly. She handed Iruka a card as she bowed in front of him. Fuyuki gave a card to Deidara while the twins fumed silently. "Can you give Kankuro-san his gift?" Koyuki asked as she handed it to Iruka.

"Uh, sure," he replied and opened up his envelope to take the card out. As he opened the card, a slip of paper fell out of it and fluttered to the ground. Bending to pick it up, he saw that it was a personal check from Koyuki and the amount written on it was staggering. He sputtered as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Koyuki-chan, I can't accept this from you. I know you appreciate that we saved you but we would have done it for anyone and we certainly don't expect payment. Anyway, where would you get this much money?" he asked.

Koyuki's face crumpled and she looked as though she was getting ready to cry. "I'm sorry, Iruka-san. I thought we could be special to you…" she trailed off.

Iruka's body went still for just a moment before he gathered himself. He noticed that the children were headed for the door as he looked around for them. He looked over to Deidara and Naruto who both shrugged their shoulders. Nothing like this had ever happened to them before. He stepped from behind the counter and caught the girl's elbow and steered her and her brother to the couch.

Naruto and Deidara saw the uncomfortable looks on the three raven children's faces as they stood by the door. They looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there. Then Naruto got a brilliant idea. "Nii-chan, Dei and I are gonna teach these guys how to bake a cake," he said as he pointed to the three boys. When he motioned them forward the twins grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him along as they ran over to the blonds.

"We are?" Deidara asked. The twins beamed and they each grabbed one of his hands.

"Our lovely bride's going to bake for us Kei!" Kai said excitedly.

"I know Kai, I could die happy!" Kei said as he looked up at Deidara with hearts in his eyes.

"You just might right after I kill my beloved otouto," Deidara mumbled as he walked awkwardly to the kitchen as the little brats clung to his waist.

"Just look at how happy they are, Dei. How many people can you say you've made really happy," Naruto joked. He laughed loudly when Deidara flipped him off. He felt a little tug on his hand and he looked down at the solemn little boy in front of him and smiled.

Daisuke looked worriedly up at Naruto, "Are you my bride?" he asked quietly.

"No baka," Naruto said lightly to take the sting off of the insult. "I will be your friend though," he said as he stroked the silken head.

Daisuke smiled brightly up at Naruto. "You're my first friend," he said.

Naruto's chest tightened and he blinked back a tear. "Come on baka, let's go make a cake."

Iruka was glad that Naruto was a genius. He sat in a chair in front of the kids who refused to meet his eyes. He knew the look on their faces because he and his siblings once had it. The desire to be loved, to be special, to be a part of something was so present in their eyes it was overwhelming.

Fuyuki looked uncomfortable as he tried to avoid Iruka's gaze. He wished the older man would have accepted their offer of friendship but it looked like they had failed. He loved his family, but everyone and everything was so sterile and emotionless save for oba-san. He watched as kids in the park played with their big brothers or friends and jealousy ate through his veins. He was rich and privileged, but he wanted the warmth and security of a friend.

Iruka placed his hands on the shoulders of the siblings and smiled gently as he began. "I'm sorry I hurt you with my words just now," he said. "I didn't mean them the way they sounded. It's true that my brothers and I would save anyone that was in danger, but that doesn't mean that you guys aren't special to us because you are." Iruka smiled as the children finally looked at him. "I didn't sleep much last night because I was worried about you guys. I knew you were safe, but I still worried. You guys are special and you don't have to give us money to buy our friendship. You are a great group of kids and we would be happy to be a part of your lives." Iruka moved his soft brown eyes over each child.

"You guys will be our friend?" Fuyuki asked.

"Absolutely," Iruka said firmly.

"Kankuro-san will be just friends too?" Koyuki asked in a small voice.

Iruka looked baffled for a moment before he caught on. "You know, Koyuki, a lot of girls your age would confuse friendship for a crush and it causes them a lot of pain. You're smarter than that though. You know that we want to love you like a friend, right?" he asked gently giving her an out.

Koyuki nodded and gave a tenuous smile, "Guys my age are much better," she said teasingly but slightly nervous. Iruka threw his head back and laughed and pulled the kids into his warm embrace.

"If we're going to be friends then you guys have to call me Iruka-chan like my family does," he said to the kids.

"Can I call you Ruru?" Fuyuki asked as he snorted.

"Only if you want to be minus a few teeth," Iruka threatened.

"'Ruka-chan then," Koyuki asked.

"That one's okay," Iruka agreed.

"Is there nothing you can't do, Iruka-chan?" a voice asked form the doorway.

"Oba-san!" Fuyuki said as Mikoto moved to stand behind Iruka.

Iruka got out of his chair and smiled warmly at the woman. "There are too many things I can't do," he said.

Mikoto looked around nervously, "Koyuki where are the boys?"

"Obaa-san!" the ravens yelled from the kitchen, "We're in here but don't come in."

Iruka watched the tension drain out of Mikoto's face. "They're with Dei and Naruto."

"Is Dei one of the bodyguards?" Mikoto asked.

"We gave them the slip, oba-san. We didn't want to worry Iruka-sa…'Ruka-chan," Koyuki said.

Iruka furrowed his brow and said, "Deidara is one of my brothers, the one with the long blond hair." He turned to the kids and asked, "Bodyguards?"

"Umm, yeah oba-san gave us bodyguards to protect us when we go out because of yesterday," Fuyuki explained.

"And you guys are just walking around without them?" Iruka raised his voice and the kids winced. Mikoto watched with interest. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"You won't let anything happen to us, 'Ruka-chan," Fuyuki said quietly taking all of the wind out of Iruka's sails.

"True," he conceded, "But you guys are not to walk around anymore without your bodyguards especially with small children. If you want to come here they must drop you off. We can't be friends if you put your lives in danger, do you understand?"

"Yes 'Ruka-chan," they said together.

He turned to a highly amused Mikoto and said, "Sorry I didn't realize… but who are you people that you need bodyguards for your kids?"

Mikoto waved her hand, "Not important right now," she dismissed as she pulled out her phone and sent a text message. Smiling at her phone she set a timer and turned to Iruka, "What does a girl gotta do to get a cup of coffee around here?" she asked.

Iruka pulled out a chair and offered it to Mikoto. He moved to make her a cup of coffee and grabbed some cookies for the kids. "Busy day?" she asked as he took the chair opposite her.

"Umm," Iruka agreed, "Good though. The boys have almost enough students for two capoeira classes and Temari still needs to fill a mixed dance class."

"Mixed dance?" Mikoto asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Uh-huh, ballroom and Latin," Iruka said.

"Sounds interesting," she said. "Sign me and my husband Fugaku up for the mixed classes," Mikoto said as her eyes sparkled at the thought of her stoic husband dancing Latin dances. "Also sign my grandchildren and these guys for your capoeira classes."

"Really? Cool!" Fuyuki asked excitedly.

"Oba-san, I don't want to learn how to fight," Koyuki said quietly. She hated violence.

"You can take dance classes from Temari then," Mikoto said. "Who will be helping her teach?"

"Gaara and I will help her out with ballroom and Dei and Naruto will help her out with Latin. Kankuro will help out under dire circumstances," Iruka chuckled.

"I didn't know you danced, Iruka," Mikoto said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding, I'm a five time world champ," he teased. He stood up and held out a hand to her, "Would you like a tour of my family's business?" he asked.

"I'd love it," she said.

Inside the kitchen, Naruto and the kids were having the time of their lives. So was Dei, but he refused to acknowledge it. He was seeing exactly what Naruto had seen earlier about the kids and it didn't sit right with him either. Kids should be kids, not forced to be grown at the ages of four and five. It never failed to piss him off when parents forced their children to act grown up when they were growing up and meanwhile, the parents themselves acted like petulant teens. He and his brothers and sister were so lucky to have had Chiyo as their mother. Besides, the kids were adorable when they weren't annoying him.

The boys had taken their suit jackets off and had large aprons tied over their clothes that offered no protection for them. The twins cooed over how cute Deidara was in is apron saying again how lucky they were to have such a beautiful bride causing Dei to grumble.

Daisuke paid close attention to everything Naruto told him to do while the twins cooed over their bride. His little brow creased in concentration as he tried to get all of the measurements right and stay clean. Naruto's heart clenched at the sight of the little boy trying to be so perfect. "It doesn't have to be perfect, ya know?" he said gently.

Daisuke looked into Naruto's shining blue eyes and said, "But I'm making it for my otou-san. If I do a good job, maybe he'll smile at me," he said as he turned back to his work.

Naruto felt his heart twist painfully at the child's words. It wasn't right that such a small child had such a large burden to carry. Wanting to help the kid lighten up a little, he picked up a handful of flour and tossed it at Deidara and his suitors causing Deidara to sputter and the others to shriek. Iruka and a dark haired woman ran into the kitchen in time to see Deidara pick up a handful of flour and throw it into Naruto's face making a muted 'poof' as it splattered.

"What are you two doing?" Iruka yelled.

"I'm showing Daisuke how to make a cake," Naruto said as he wiped his eyes. He winked at the little boy who stood speechless next to him as his blue eyes sparkled.

"Part of making a cake is getting the ingredients into a bowl," Iruka said shaking his head. Deidara's eyes glittered with malice towards his brother. "Mikoto-san, you met Dei yesterday," he nodded his head toward the man wiping the flour from his clothes with a towel.

"Oh yes I remember." She said playfully, "My magomusuko's bride to be. How are you?"

Deidara smiled, "Never better."

"This is my otouto Naruto; Naruto this is Daisuke's obaa-san," Iruka introduced them.

Naruto wiped the flour from his face and turned towards the woman and smiled warmly, "I refuse to believe someone as beautiful as you could be anybody's obaa-san!" he said charmingly as he took her hand and kissed it.

Mikoto blushed lightly as she accepted his attention. This one was certainly a charmer. She watched as Naruto looked at Daisuke and winked as the child watched in wide eyed fascination.

Iruka smiled at his brother and said, "I'm going to give Mikoto-san a tour. Can you guys stay out of trouble or do you need a timeout?"

"Che, whatever," Deidara grumbled. "I'm teaching these little nerds how to bake!" he said with a toss of his head. The brothers knew this was Deidara speak for 'I'm getting attached to these little ones, leave me alone!'

Iruka smiled knowingly at his brothers and led Mikoto to the studio door as Kakashi's kids followed behind. Mikoto was impressed as she looked over the trophies. She smiled as Temari blushed and sputtered when she found out Mikoto wanted to learn ballroom dancing from her. Temari gave Mikoto a dance list and tips for classes as well as a schedule. Iruka then took her up to the art studio where Gaara and Kankuro were working. Mikoto wandered around looking at the projects the boys were working on. She was very impressed by what she saw. An almost finished statue caught her eye. "Is that…" she trailed off.

"Daphne turning into a laurel tree to escape Apollo," Iruka finished for her. "It's Naruto's. He is the sculptor of the family," Iruka said proudly.

Mikoto marveled at the detail in the sculpture. It was right on par with master sculptors from the renaissance. She ran her hand over the finish feeling the smoothness of the surface. She stepped back, "How much?" she asked.

"Mikoto-san, the boys do this for fun," Iruka explained causing her to snort in disbelief. "I don't know if they would actually sell anything."

As Mikoto moved around the room again she stopped in front of Kankuro greeting him which he returned. Koyuki was already standing there watching Kankuro put the finishing touches on a doll he was making. "So pretty," she said. It was a geisha doll with an elaborate kimono, hand painted fan, and upswept hairstyle complete with hairpins. The doll was exquisite to say the least with moveable joints and another dress was hanging on a tiny dressing screen.

Kankuro saw the look in the girl's eyes and wondered if she had ever seen a doll. "Don't you have one of these?" he asked.

"No. Okaa-san always said they were a waste of time, and otou-san is a man so he never thinks of those things," Koyuki explained.

Kankuro's eyes hardened for a moment before he sighed deeply. "Well this doll is headed for the trash. It didn't turn out right," he said as he placed it in a box with its outfit and screen.

"No, please! Don't throw it away!" She begged with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want it?" Kankuro asked looking at the girl. She launched herself at Kankuro, hugged him tightly, and nodded against his neck. He pushed the box into her arms so she would detach herself from his neck. "Here, take it." Koyuki took the doll and hugged it close to her but continued to cling to him.

Mikoto smiled knowingly at Kankuro making him feel uneasy. As she turned to greet Gaara who was sitting twenty feet away, her attention was caught by an impressionist type painting that sat on an easel opposite of Gaara. She moved in to get a closer look at it. It was of a couple in the local park sitting under a tree. "Beautiful," she said.

"That is Deidara nii-chan's painting," Gaara said in his low voice.

Mikoto looked over to Gaara's painting and gasped. The painting was of the death of Adonis and it was breath taking. Done in the classic style, the detail that was put into the painting was astonishing and lifelike. The colors were so rich they looked like they were going to pop right off of the canvas. Again Mikoto said, "How much?"

"Do you like Greek mythology, Mikoto-san?" Iruka asked.

"I love it as well as Japanese mythology and art. They are both my favorites," she said.

"You're in luck, Mikoto-san, those are Naruto and Gaara's favorite subjects too," Kankuro said as he continued to try to pry Koyuki off of him.

"There's more?" she asked.

The boys began to look more uncomfortable and Iruka stepped in to take control. "Maybe we should go see about the others now," he suggested lightly. He led Mikoto out of the room as his brothers breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they were back downstairs again they headed for the bakery. When they went inside, the three children were sitting at one of the tables swinging their legs and eating a brownie each. Naruto smiled as they entered the room, "Did you enjoy your tour?" he asked as he pulled out the remaining chair for her.

"Very much, you are all very talented. Deidara, how much do you want for your painting and Naruto, how much for your sculpture?" she asked.

Naruto's face burned with embarrassment and he turned away. "The boys made two cakes by themselves," he said as he cleared his throat.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the brothers holding a private conversation with one another and again she got the sense that each of these artistic and gentle souls had deep scars. They looked over to the couch where Koyuki sat cradling her new doll like it was more precious than anything in the world. Deidara raised an eyebrow and Iruka nodded.

Naruto twisted his upper body causing his back to crack then turned to the boys at the table. "If you guys are done, we can go decorate your cakes now. They should be cool enough."

The boys scrambled out of their chairs and followed Naruto back into the kitchen. Deidara sighed loudly and brought up the rear. Iruka sat down next to Mikoto at the table. "Please don't be offended. They just don't know how to react," Iruka explained.

The bell above the shop rang again as Kakashi stepped through the door followed by three clones. Mikoto smiled up from her chair as Iruka stood and went to the trio on the couch. "Fugaku, my love, I expected you sooner," she said as she turned off the timer she had set. He was actually ten minutes earlier than she had expected.

"I would have been here sooner if not for your brother preening like he was going on a date," Fugaku said. The man was six feet tall with medium length black hair and black eyes. His face was very stern.

"I was coming to see my honey," Kakashi said as he leered at Iruka who was at that time bent over wiping dust off of Fuyuki's nose and not paying any attention to him at all.

"Humph!" Fugaku snorted.

Naruto stepped out of the kitchen to see if Iruka needed help with the newcomers. He gasped when he saw them and suddenly he believed what Deidara had said about moving to a city full of vampires was true. Three of the men were all dressed in black, with black hair, and black eyes, porcelain skin, and perfect faces. The other newcomer was the bastard who tried to hit his nii-chan yesterday. He saw the pervert leering at Iruka as he was bent over talking to his children.

Naruto was about to say something when he felt a tug on his hand and he looked down to see Daisuke. He picked the little one up and rubbed the tip of his turned up nose with his own causing Daisuke to giggle. Hearing the laughter, Naruto began to tickle his captive. Suddenly a dark cloud stepped into their light.

"Naru-chan…" Daisuke squealed as Naruto tickled him. His laughter trailed off and his eyes widened with shock. "Otou-san," he whispered.

Sasuke stepped in front of the blond whom his son was now firmly plastered against. "Okaa-san who is this man?" he asked in his deep baritone never taking his eyes off of his prey in front of him. He was around five feet eight inches to Sasuke's five feet eleven inch frame and dressed horrendously. His body was slim but muscular and his skin was sinfully creamy and smooth looking, caramel in color. His eyes were the color of the deepest purest ocean in creation; his hair was as bright as the sun. His face was rounded slightly with beautiful features and three scars on each side of it that gave him an almost animalistic exotic quality.

Naruto was sickened by the look on the boy's face. He put Daisuke on the ground and stepped protectively in front of him assuming a fighting stance.

Sasuke blinked a few times as he watched the man in front of him step in front of his child to protect him from him. It was unbelievable. "Dobe," Sasuke said lowly causing Mikoto to gasp at his rudeness.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you call me, teme?" he spat at the man whose facial expression had not changed from the bored mask he wore when he came in.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto-chan, Iruka-chan's otouto. He and Daisuke are very good friends. They've been working on a surprise for you," Mikoto interceded in a tone that informed Sasuke he was going too far and he was scaring his son.

Sasuke gave his son a slight nod as Daisuke peeked from around Naruto's waist glancing nervously at his father. Daisuke put a hand on the straining blond to get his attention. With pleading eyes he asked, "Can we get the surprise now?"

Naruto relaxed. "Can you ask Dei to help you bring it in?" he asked gently smoothing a hand over the child's head. He refused to give up the staring contest between himself and the bastard.

Daisuke smiled brightly at the blond and dashed into the kitchen leaving his inwardly stunned father behind. Sasuke had never seen his son smile like that. He glared at the blond before turning to look at his brother Itachi but he was taken aback by the look on his brother's face.

Itachi watched as his twins came from the back of the shop with his nephew. They were covered in flour and icing from head to toe carrying their suit jackets and dressed in ridiculously large aprons. They were followed by a beautiful woman with long blond hair who was carrying two cakes. She put them on top of the counter and smiled at the group in front of her.

Itachi was livid but his face showed nothing to the casual observer. He was shocked by the desire that streaked through his body when he saw the woman leaving him bewildered. He had never been attracted to women. His boys were the result of surrogacy and not a relationship with a woman. He preferred pretty, slim boys fresh out of college who needed a 'big brother' to help them out. "What the hell did you do to my children?" he said in a low voice. "They're a fucking mess!" he lashed out in a momentary lapse of character to cover his desire.

Deidara saw the disappointment on the faces of the twins just before a cold expressionless mask descended on their features and his restraint snapped. "They were baking a cake for their prick of a father and got a little messy like _kids _tend to when they have fun. They thought it would make the asshole happy but I guess they were wrong!" he snarled.

"You're not a woman?" Itachi asked surprise evident in his voice. He looked at the enraged beauty in front of him noting the lack of breasts and the lean muscular five feet ten body and he was speechless. It was not possible that a _man_ could be this beautiful. The sky blue almond shaped eyes darkened to homicidal levels as they glared daggers at him.

"Itachi," his mother began a warning tone in her voice, "Deidara-chan is Iruka-chan's otouto too and you're insulting him."

Itachi's mind was reeling. He heard the vision's voice, saw the lack of womanly attributes, but he still couldn't believe this was a man. He didn't think anything could have stunned him more until his son spoke.

"He's our bride, otou-san," Kei said in a flat voice almost causing his father's perfect self-discipline to shatter.

Deidara looked at the dark man in front of him. His flawless features were devoid of any emotion; his dark eyes blank. Long black hair was tied at the neck and hung down his left shoulder. His lean six foot two frame was willowy not scrawny and dressed impeccably with nothing out of place just like his other clones. For lack of a better description he was perfect. Perfect and cold. Without realizing what he had done, Deidara had placed a hand on each twin and drew them close.

Any other day, Sasuke would have loved this. His perfect brother's perfect self-control in tatters, it was almost too good. Yes if it had been any other day he would have relished it, but he was having troubles of his own that mirrored his brother's he thought sourly as he looked at the other blond.

Itachi finally regained enough control to say, "When you are old enough, I will choose a bride for you. An appropriate bride," he said tersely.

Dei was now well past his boiling point. He gazed at the smug asshole in front of him intent on doing bodily harm. This ass was way too controlling which to Dei, the definition of chaos, was too much. He picked up a tart from the counter and sauntered towards the living statue. "You can't control everything, ya know. There's always something that will be a factor, un," he purred as he got closer.

Itachi swallowed thickly, "Like what?" he asked in an indulgent tone.

Deidara stopped in front of the statue and ran a hand up his suit jacket, "Like this," he whispered just before he smashed the tart into Itachi's face ignoring his name being called out by Iruka. He tossed his golden mane and stalked away from Itachi while the living statue pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket appalled that someone had assaulted him with a tart.

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards. Maybe he could enjoy this. He watched as his brother wiped his face and gave the Uchiha death glare to the blond.

Iruka had hurried off to the kitchen to retrieve a wet cloth while the others in the room choked back laughter at the scene that just played out in front of them. He gave the cloth to Itachi while he apologized for Deidara's behavior. He shot a quelling look at his brother.

Deidara was going to apologize for his brother's sake if it had not been for the look of superiority on the statue's face. He again tossed his head refusing to look at the asshole. He glanced at the twins to make sure they were alright and was happy to see that they were smiling again and looking at him adoringly, the masks gone.

Naruto fully approved of what Deidara did. He had seen the twin's response to their father and it pissed him off just as much as it had when it happened to Daisuke. "He deserved it," he said in support of his brother.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit. Sure, he enjoyed his brother's discomfort, but he'd be damned if someone other than him would be allowed to say anything about his family. "Dobe," he warned.

Naruto's eyes flashed in response. Mikoto sat back in her chair and raised her eyebrow at her husband in silent communication. She swept the room with her dark eyes looking pointedly at their grandchildren clinging to the golden boys like they were lifelines, their son's response to the golden duo, and Kakashi's refusal to look at anything other than Iruka while Iruka tended Kakashi's children, and then turned her eyes on him again. Fugaku shrugged his shoulders and Mikoto beamed. She stood and brushed a kiss across his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"…behaving disgracefully in front of the children…" Iruka was saying to his brothers as he rubbed his forehead. He jumped as Mikoto put her hand on his right shoulder.

"Did I hurt you, Iruka-chan?" she asked quietly.

"No, Mikoto-san, I was startled," Iruka replied.

Mikoto smiled. "I think this went well, don't you?" she asked the men as they looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "It did! All this," she laughed and swept her hand over the entire scene, "was just nerves. Now that this is all out of the way, we can all be friends," she said as she ignored the incredulous looks that were directed at her.

Kakashi stepped to stand very close to Iruka's left side and inhaled his heavenly cinnamon scent. He put his hand on Iruka's bare shoulder and traced the delicate curve surreptitiously, "Great friends," he murmured as his hand settled on the silken skin that contrasted with his own so well. He smirked when he saw Iruka's skin flush and a shudder wracked his lithe frame.

"Pervert," Naruto grumbled to himself.

Mikoto smiled gently at her friend. "Would you introduce the rest of your family to mine, Iruka-chan?" she asked.

Iruka stepped away from Kakashi as relief washed over his features. He smiled to Mikoto and slid through the door to the studio to retrieve his family.

Naruto, who had been whispering to Iruka before he left the room, looked at the clock and then to Deidara. "Don't you think it's strange we haven't had any customers for well over an hour now?" he asked.

Mikoto flushed guiltily as she looked at her feet. When she had arrived at the shop, she had left three bodyguards outside with instructions to not let anyone in except her family. She wanted this meeting to take place and she didn't want any interruptions. She was excited that her husband agreed to her matchmaking scheme especially after seeing life return to Sasuke's dead eyes and seeing _life_ in Itachi at all. "Yes, that is strange," she said. She moved to the counter and purchased what was left in the cases while her husband watched, eyebrow raised.

Iruka returned with his brothers and sister in tow. None of them looked particularly happy about this, but they did it for their brother's sake. Iruka proudly presented each of his family to the stoic people in front of them.

Daisuke walked up to Gaara with a dreamy expression on his face. "You will be my bride," he whispered to the redhead. He lifted Gaara's hand to kiss it while the redhead gazed down at the child with an astonished look on his face.

When the child lifted his face to Gaara, he saw the hope in the child's face and was unable to do anything other than give him a half smile and cup his cheek. Daisuke smiled beatifically and Gaara nodded. The happiness he gave the child filled him with warmth.

Sasuke was about to say something when he caught a murderous look from the blond duo standing ten feet away. He folded his arms across his chest and joined his brother in a death glare directed at them.

Mikoto was so happy she felt like there was a perma-smile on her face. "Fu, Temari-chan will be teaching us how to ballroom and Latin dance. She is a five time World Champion Ballroom dancer with Iruka-chan and she is a five time Latin Ballroom National Champion with Deidara-chan and Naruto-chan," Mikoto explained as he lifted his eyebrows to his hairline.

"You dance Iruka-chan?" Kakashi asked seductively. Iruka, Temari, Deidara, and Naruto's faces were fire engine red.

"He sure does and he'll be teaching as well as Dei-chan. I signed Koyuki up for the dance classes too," she informed Kakashi to which he mouthed a silent thank you.

"I also signed the boys up for capoeira classes. Gaara-chan, Naruto-chan and Kankuro-chan will be leading those classes," the afore mentioned men's faces flamed as well as Fugaku looked impressed.

"Koyuki, where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed to the doll he just noticed in her hands.

"Kan-chan made it for me," she said as she hugged the doll to her.

Kakashi pinned the tattooed man with a hard glare to which Kankuro shrugged. "Every _little_ _girl_ deserves a doll," he said disinterestedly.

Kakashi relaxed when he realized the meaning behind Kankuro's words knowing his daughter was safe. "Kankuro is a doll maker," Fuyuki explained to his father.

Naruto had stepped away to the studio and came back carrying a small statue and a canvas in his hands. He gave the canvas to Gaara. Giving his own present was embarrassing enough, he'd be damned if he'd heap more embarrassment on himself. He thrust the statue to Mikoto, "Sorry about before. Please accept this," he said with his head bowed.

Mikoto took the statuette in her hands and looked at it lovingly, "It's…"

"Apollo," he finished for her. "You can have the other sculpture too." He looked away uncomfortable.

Mikoto stared at him, mouth agape when Gaara came to stand in front of her. He turned the canvas around and presented it to Mikoto silently. It was a painting of the Japanese mythological story of Amaterasu and Susanoo depicting their eternal struggle and it was breathtaking. Fugaku took the present from the silent man and returned his bow his eyes were drawn back to the painting as the young man walked away patting Daisuke's head as he passed.

Mikoto wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. Fugaku put an arm around her for support. Mikoto was always emotional, which is why he loved her so much. She could show what he couldn't. "Thank you," she said. She looked up at her husband and said, "We should get going."

Fugaku nodded his head and told Sasuke and Itachi they could take a car together alone. Two sets of blank eyes stared at him for tense minutes before the pair of ravens shrugged and walked outside.

"It appears otou-san and okaa-san are quiet taken with that band of ragamuffins in there," Itachi observed lightly as though he were commenting on the weather.

"Hn, nothing to be impressed about," Sasuke returned.

"I agree. Perhaps we should show otou-san and okaa-san just how unimpressive they are, starting with that blond!" Itachi bit out.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

"The bitch," Itachi replied.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked again.

Itachi sighed in exasperation. "You handle your bitch and I'll handle mine, agreed?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and a dark smirk spread across his lips as he thought of Naruto begging him for mercy. Itachi's eyes sparkled demonically as he dreamed of ways to torture the bewitching blond bitch that would surely haunt his dreams tonight.

Back at the bakery…

"Thank you all for the gifts," Mikoto said. "Please don't judge Sasuke and Itachi too harshly. They're going through a rough patch," she explained lamely.

"They're going through an asshole patch," Deidara harrumphed.

"Seriously, Mikoto-san you are great and your husband seems okay too, but those guys are dicks and they could use more than a few pointers on parenting!" Naruto said.

Daisuke, Kai, and Kei came out of the kitchen carrying their cakes in boxes and ran to their grandparents. They bowed to Naruto and Deidara, "Thank you!" they said together. Two large men were waved in to get the boxes of pastries and cakes Mikoto bought to be distributed to their staff.

As Mikoto was getting ready to leave with her family, Kakashi had once again slid behind Iruka. "I think Mikoto's right, we should try to be friends," he ran his palms up Iruka's arms careful not to hurt his bandaged right arm in the process and he leaned forward and pressed into Iruka's body.

Iruka suppressed a whimper at the contact. "Please don't play with me," he whispered as he tried to pull away.

"Who's playing?" Kakashi asked as he bucked his hips forward allowing Iruka to feel the hardness there. "I want to dance the mattress mambo with you," he whispered.

Iruka wrenched out of his grasp and hissed, "There are kids present."

"Which means you'd let me do this if we were alone?" he teased.

Iruka turned on the balls of his feet and stalked away to the doorway of the shop. He gave an embarrassed smile as Mikoto pulled him into a hug before she said goodbye. She stuck her tongue out at her fuming brother childishly. "We'll see you soon, 'Ruka-chan," she said to piss her brother off more.

Iruka hugged each child as they threw themselves at him one at a time as they filed out the door. Kakashi swaggered up to Iruka giving him no chance to escape. He looked left then right before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from Iruka. "See you soon, 'Ruka-chan," he promised as he licked his lips.

Iruka closed the door and leaned against it. "Someone tell me why we moved here?" he asked forlornly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I miss Suna!" Temari said.

"One thing's for sure, there are as many assholes and dicks in this place as there were in Suna the only difference is we knew who they were in Suna," Kankuro said.

"Perverts too; I saw that guy groping nii-chan!" Naruto said.

Deidara shook his head. "One thing's for sure; I never want to see _that_ asshole again."

"Amen to that," Naruto said.

Gaara smirked. "Methinks the ladies doth protest too much." He took off running when Dei and Naruto screamed "Get him!" and the whole family gave pursuit.

In the car with Fugaku and Mikoto:

"Well what do you think?" Mikoto asked excitedly the moment she and her husband were alone with their grandchildren.

"I think they're talented fine young men and woman, Miko, but dance classes?" he said as close to a moan as he will ever get.

"What? It'll give us a chance to observe and guide without being noticed and it'll be fun," she promised.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted. "Why are some of their faces tattooed?"

"I don't know dear, why does it matter?" she asked.

Fugaku sat in silence pondering the facial tattoos and scars the others had. Only the girl Temari and Deidara didn't have tattoos and scars. "I'm going to run a background check on them just to be safe," he declared knowing it wouldn't make his wife happy in the least.

Mikoto gave him a hard stare for a moment. She knew Fugaku was just being cautious as always, but her gut told her that this family was the best thing that had ever happened to hers. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly, "but if you mess this up for me, you'll regret it."

_**Okay only one more chapter of introductions and we're set. Next chapter, Kankuro and Ino. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and are following this story. I hope you like it so far and feedback is always appreciated. Now, review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the latest installment, the final brother meets his other half. And Itachi has a not so little problem. I hope you have been enjoying it so far. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. This is dedicated to all of you. You guys are the greatest. Now: on with the show.**_

Chapter Five

Kankuro and Temari were looking after the bakery while Iruka and Deidara went to meet with their suppliers and Naruto and Gaara were out getting lunch. Temari was going on and on about the dance class she and Iruka had taught earlier in the morning for seniors. Kankuro smiled as she talked so animatedly about it. She wanted to rub her sore feet that had been stepped on so many times and she was sure that if the FBI dusted her butt, they would find at least five different sets of fingerprints on it from the senior gents as she led them through the dance steps.

Outside the shop, Shikamaru and Neji were standing with Ino as Shikamaru prepared her on what to say and do. "I'm not stupid, Shika. I'm just surprised that you're going to so much trouble for a girl," Ino huffed. She was getting miffed at Shikamaru for making them stand out with the sun beating down on them while they all looked stupid. "Lazy ass," she mumbled.

"You haven't seen her," Shikamaru replied as he ignored her assessment of his character.

Ino threw a withering look in his direction and wrenched the door open. She approached the counter smiling at the woman standing behind it. Temari waved and called out a greeting.

Ino stopped in front of the counter and gave the man glaring at her a radiant smile and got a scowl in return. She didn't let it bother her as she stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "My name's Yamanaka Ino. I'm a food critic and I would like to review your bakery if you don't mind." She continued to smile at the sour looking man. He had a ridiculous hat on his head so she was unable to tell what color it actually was. His eyes were so dark they were black. His face was ruggedly handsome. The thing that stood out the most was the extensive deep purple tattoo bands that crisscrossed his face. He was five feet eleven inches with heavy muscles all over his body. Her mouth practically watered as she looked at him.

"Looks like it's going okay," Shikamaru said as he looked at Temari. He noticed Neji's nod as he swiveled his head looking for the redhead.

Kankuro glared at the beautiful woman that stood in front of him. She was the kind of woman he knew he would never have because his looks scared most women away. Her long light blonde hair was pulled into a high professional ponytail. Her blue eyes reminded him of a clear summer day. Her delicate face was so beautiful he could gaze into it for the rest of his life. She looked about five feet six inches and her build was similar to Temari's. He put up his defenses and snarled, "Food critic. Tell me if you can, why would I put my nii-chan's baking up for someone to judge, huh?"

Ino was taken aback by the man's anger. "I meant no offence sir, I just want to help promote interest in your shop," she explained.

Kankuro snorted, "Tell me princess, just how many places that you've _criticized_," he sneered the word at her, "have gone out of business? Did you help them? Did you know taste can be affected by temperature, cold symptoms, hell even your period can affect the way food tastes. How many times have you unfairly criticized someone's creation because you weren't one hundred percent and you blamed it on them? What the hell gives you the right to criticize anything anyway?"

Ino backed slowly away from the counter as the woman stood gaping at the idiot in front of her. She could feel her face get hotter and redder as he continued to talk. Her fists balled at her sides and she closed her eyes. "Who do you think you are?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Who do you think you're talking to you ape?" she screamed at him.

"Ape, really that's the best you can come up with?" he snarled again.

"It fits. You're acting like an ape!" Ino said again.

"Come on, honey," Kankuro pointed to his face, "With so much to work with why hold back?"

"What does your face have to do with your boorish behavior? If you want an insult that includes your face, fine. You're a handsome ape!" she shouted causing Kankuro to look astonished for a minute before resuming his glare.

"Spoke too soon," Neji observed ready to move in if Ino needed him.

Temari watched the beautiful woman in awe as she verbally crossed swords with Kankuro who was being particularly vicious to her to hide his attraction and protect himself. She knew she needed to step in and stop this now before it got any worse.

Ino looked closely at the woman with the same build as her but with long dark blonde hair step up to the counter. 'That must be Shikamaru's dream girl and the reason I'm subjecting myself to this asshole,' she thought. 'She's really pretty. I can see why Shika wants her.'

Temari placed a gentle hand on Kankuro's arm and shook her head. He had the grace to flush darkly and Ino heard the woman say, "Relax, nii-chan."

Kankuro's glare lost some of its heat as he continued to stare at the woman across the counter. She baffled him. She was supposed to run out of the bakery, preferably screaming in terror, and never come back; but instead she argued back, screamed _at_ _him_, and then called him _handsome_.

Temari extended her hand to the woman in front of her, "I apologize for my brother. He was up late last night. My name is Temari," she smiled when the woman took her hand. "We appreciate the offer, but it's not really up to us. Iruka nii-chan is the patissier of the family and it would be his creations you are critiquing, so you have to get his permission. Iruka nii-chan is out right now but if you give me your card, I can see that he gets it," Temari offered.

Ino gave Temari a smile and looked back to the ape. 'How can anyone so handsome be so cruel?' she wondered. Giving her full attention to Temari she said, "As I was telling him, I'm a food critic. I've actually never put anyone out of business before and if I don't like the taste of something, I pay for my meal and decline to write a review. I especially like to help small businesses."

Temari nodded her head "I understand completely," she said and smiled brightly. Shikamaru felt like a man who had stared too long at the sun. Her melodic voice lulled him, her radiance blinded him, and her eyes enchanted him as they danced with merriment. He knew he was acting like a besotted fool, but it was to himself so it was okay.

"What do you do, Temari besides keeping your brother from getting his ass kicked by girls?" Ino asked to antagonize Kankuro. She was here to help Shikamaru out, but she wasn't going to back down from the brute. Kankuro growled at the blonde who was batting her long eyelashes innocently.

Temari hid a smile behind her hand and avoided her brother's glare. "I help out here and I teach dance classes in the studio next door. We had a senior citizens' ballroom class this morning and it was so much fun," she said as her eyes twinkled.

"What kind of dance classes do you teach?" Ino asked really interested now. Shikamaru had mentioned that there was a dance studio involved.

"Just Latin and ballroom I have taken ballet, but I'm not good enough to teach it though. I have a terrible turn out," Temari replied.

Ino's eyes widened and she squealed. "I've always wanted to know how to dance!"

Temari asked, "Would you like to come see the studio?"

"That would be great!" Ino exclaimed. Before she turned away from the counter she cast a challenging gaze at Kankuro, "By the way, I'd like a bagel with cream cheese and don't worry, I'm not on the clock." She tossed her head and followed Temari through a connecting door.

Kankuro grumbled about some women being bothersome wenches as he prepared the bagel before turning to the men from yesterday.

Neji motioned for Shikamaru to order next as he continued to look around for the redhead from yesterday. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stepped to the counter and took his time ordering and talking to the large muscled man as he tried to get more information about Temari.

Ino came back through the door she had walked through with Temari earlier. "You and your brothers won all of those trophies?" she asked as they walked through the door. Temari nodded. "And you make your own costumes?" again Temari nodded. "Wow, that's amazing I'd love to do stuff like that."

Temari blushed slightly at the praise. "I've been dancing since I was seven and the boys started at that time too so we've been dancing for around fifteen years," she explained. "Well the mixed class won't start for a couple of days since I didn't have enough students. The times and supplies are on the flier."

"Shika, I signed us up for dance class!" she said excitedly. "Neji you too; Temari-chan said there is a lady who could use a partner in her mixed class." She smiled when she saw the look on their faces. It was priceless just like she thought it would be.

"I don't have time for dance class, Ino. I have a hotel to run," Neji said.

"But Neji-kun, how many customers would you be able to schmooze if you could dance? It's great for business. And, the classes are at night so they won't interfere with work. Shika, your lazy ass has no choice. Come on guys, it'll be fun," Ino said.

The men knew it was pointless to argue with her because they would just receive phone calls at all hours of the night until they gave her her way. They nodded as Ino squealed and clapped her hands, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

The men weren't as enthusiastic. Kankuro placed the toasted bagel on the countertop and gave Shikamaru a sympathetic gaze. "Your girlfriend seems like a real ball buster," he said.

"He/she isn't my boyfriend/girlfriend," was the simultaneous reply as Shikamaru glanced at Temari and Ino glared at Kankuro.

Kankuro smirked and turned his back and Ino could feel her temper begin to boil again. 'This means war! Just you wait mister,' she thought. She turned to Temari and sized the woman up again. It had been a while since Ino had a girlfriend to pal around with. Her best friend since childhood, Sakura had moved away after getting married to her sweetheart Lee and she only had male friends now.

Ino pulled a card out of her purse and gave it to Temari, "If you want to hang out anytime, give me a call. My work leaves me a pretty open schedule so if you want to go shopping or something, let me know. I think we could be great friends"

Temari took the card and nodded. She never really had a girlfriend before and thought it might be nice. "I'll do that, I think we'd get along great," she said as Kankuro glared.

The shop bell rang and Naruto and Gaara came in with lunch. "Delivery!" Naruto yelled as he plopped the bags on the counter. Temari took the bags and disappeared through a break room door down a short hall to set the table after saying goodbye to Ino.

Gaara lifted his eyebrow at Neji and Shikamaru. "You guys come back to finish your game of twenty questions?" he asked.

Neji lips twitched, "I still have at least fifteen questions to go."

"Didn't expect you to be back here today after everything you ordered, it should have taken you a month to eat it all not just a couple of days. Does your girlfriend have a healthy appetite?" he asked and Naruto's jaw dropped. Was Gaara flirting?

"I don't have a girlfriend," Neji said. "Are you starting your own game of twenty questions?"

"Boyfriend then," Gaara came back as he smirked at the statuesque beauty's wit.

'Oh he is definitely flirting,' Naruto thought to himself as he watched his usually silent and sullen little brother turn 'seductress' around this violet eyed man. Gaara's voice became alluring and soft, his eyes shone, and his body language became bewitching. 'It's a little terrifying to watch.'

"I don't have one of those either," Neji said. He smirked attractively and asked, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"No thanks, I'm already engaged," Gaara said before turning his back on Neji. "Iruka nii-chan and Deidara nii-chan should be here soon so we need to close up for lunch. Our capoeira class starts in an hour," he reminded his brothers before going to the break room too without looking back. Naruto watched his brother's back as he walked away, mouth still opened. Gaara definitely had a swish in his step and a sway in his hips.

Neji looked devastated. Engaged, he was engaged. 'Impossible,' he thought as his fists balled at his sides. No, not impossible that the redheaded beauty was engaged but impossible that he'd let him go without a fight. He turned away from the counter and stalked out of the store as he formulated a plan to find out who the person Gaara was engaged to and break it up. 'After all, fiancées disappeared every day,' he thought with an evil smirk.

An awkward silence filled the bakery as Neji left. Ino cleared her throat after a few minutes and said, "Okay then. Um, we'll be leaving now so you can enjoy your lunch. Tell Temari-chan, we'll see her in a few days." She grabbed Shikamaru by the elbows and steered him out of the bakery as Kankuro locked up and put up the back in an hour sign up.

After lunch, Kankuro and Gaara went to the studio for their class to start classes. This class was smaller than the morning class and they were thankful because they weren't comfortable with crowds still though they were getting better. They happily agreed to teach this class because it was children and they were comfortable with children. Fuyuki, Kei, Kai, and Daisuke were waiting for them looking adorable in their Gi. They gave a short demonstration of capoeira for those who were unfamiliar with it as the spectators watched enthralled. After the demonstration, the students broke into two smaller groups and stood in front of their senseis ready to learn. Kai and Fuyuki went to Kankuro's group and Daisuke and Kei went to Gaara's and for the next two hours, they went through the basics. By the end of the class, the kids were jumping around and excited for the next class. They bowed to their senseis as they left leaving Fuyuki, Kei, Kai, and Daisuke behind.

After class the kids ran to the bakery where they waited for their ride. The bakery had become their hangout and the place their family knew they could always find them. Kankuro and Gaara went to the change room to clean up and change before heading up to the art studio. Temari had a Latin class coming in that she was teaching with Naruto.

As the kids entered the bakery they took a seat on the couch as they watched Iruka and Deidara help the customers. Iruka smiled when he saw them and gave them each a cookie and some milk for snack. "I wish Iruka-chan was my okaa-chan. He's so nice," Fuyuki mused aloud.

"Maybe oji-chan will marry him," Kei said as he munched his cookie.

"Iruka-chan doesn't like otou-san," Fuyuki said sadly.

"Does oji-san like Iruka-chan?" Kai asked as he waved to his 'bride'.

"Otou-san likes everybody!" Fuyuki said with disgust in his voice. "You saw his last bride."

Daisuke nodded sadly. "Otou-san doesn't like anyone. I'll never get an okaa-san," he whispered. He pushed the remainder of his snack away, no longer hungry.

"What's all this now?" Iruka asked as he approached.

"Nothing," they said together.

Iruka gave them a look that clearly stated he didn't believe them. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. Who's coming to pick you guys up today?"

"Otou-san," Kai replied causing Deidara to groan. Iruka shot him a warning glance.

Deidara sulked. If there was one person he didn't want to see, it was that smug jackass even though he had been persistently reoccurring in his dreams. The bell above the shop rang and he groaned again when the devil walked in. He was impeccably dressed and groomed again causing an urge to mess him up to rise in Deidara.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blond behind the counter. His beautiful face was twisted slightly in a frown causing Itachi to smirk. "You shouldn't think so hard," Itachi warned, "It may cause someone to think something's burning in here. Bad for business." He smirked as the blonds' eyes narrowed in anger. 'Too easy,' he thought to himself.

Deidara caught himself before he snapped in front of the kids. "I was just wondering what kind of tart you'd like today, Uchiha-san," he smirked when he saw the dark scowl replace the superior sneer on the devil's face. "Toodle-loo boys," he said cheerily as he waved to the twins who waved back.

Itachi mumbled "Bitch," under his breath before politely inclining his head to Iruka. He found himself volunteering often to come pick up the boys after class just to verbally spar with the golden hellion; he liked his defiance. He held the door open for the boys as he tried not to notice how the khaki pants hugged slim hips, how the turtleneck tank clung to the muscular chest, or how full long blond hair framed his face. He tried to ignore it but his lower region had another plan all together as it twitched and sprung to life for the miserable blond.

The boys got into the car and Itachi cast one final glance at the beautiful hellion through the front window of the bakery. His breath caught when the golden head was tossed back and Deidara laughed loud enough to be heard outside. Itachi felt his body tighten almost painfully before stepping into the car and slamming the door shut. He had to force himself to pay attention to the children talking about their day as they drove home but his thoughts kept returning to the blond.

Itachi knew he had to find a way to push the blond and his family away from his, but how was he going to do that when every time he saw the hellion his body reacted. He shifted uncomfortably. He had to find someone to find relief tonight. After dropping off the children he would call one of his 'little brothers' to take care of his not so little Itachi.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoox oxxoxoxx

Itachi rolled off of the body under him and sat on the edge of the bed as his hands drove through his hair in frustration before he turned on the light. The 'little brother' for the night plastered his body against Itachi's back tenderly kissing the nape of his neck but Itachi's body refused to respond.

"Don't worry Aniki, it happens to everyone," the boy said sympathetically. "I bet it's work, you're just too stressed out. We can try again and I'll use my mouth."

Itachi glared at the boy cuddled against him as he lifted his arms from around his neck, got off of the bed, and started pulling his clothes on. Stress had nothing to do with this, it was that blond hellion. This was entirely his fault. Itachi's body had a craving for him ever since he saw him and it wouldn't be satisfied with anyone else.

Itachi looked at his bedmate that was a pale impression of the fiery blond with his medium length limp blond hair and muddy blue eyes. Itachi threw a money clip on the bed after he dressed and left the room without saying a word as the boy sputtered. He wouldn't be surprised if a rumor started tomorrow about him being impotent. He got into his car and drove away more frustrated than he already was. 'Deidara,' he thought darkly. The blond would pay for this humiliation. Oh yes, he would pay.

_**There's chapter five. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you enjoy this installment, it's the first dance class. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, are following, and have favorite this story. And to KyouyaxCloud I dedicate this chappie to you since you have practically reviewed every chapter thus far and to Gok-Gok San for being the first to favorite this story. Thanks for the support and off we go!**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Kakashi leaned over the counter and leered at Iruka. "I'll take a dozen cookies and you to go," he flirted.

"How many dates have you actually gotten with that cheesy line?" Iruka asked in an exasperated tone. "And put that book away, children come in here including your own."

"There's a first time for everything, Iruka-chan," he said in a low seductive tone. He closed the book and put it in his pocket.

Iruka shot him a look that said that tone was not going to work on him. He asked Kakashi "What flavor cookie do you want?"

"Do any of them taste like you?" Kakashi asked playfully. When he noticed Iruka's withering look he put his hands up. "Maa, maa Iruka-chan just kidding. Mix them up for me will you."

Iruka pulled tray after tray out mixing the cookies as requested. "How are the kids today? I haven't seen them yet," he asked as he worked.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really see them a lot. They stay with my sister for the most part. It's better that way."

Iruka stood up with a shocked expression on his face. "How can that be for the best Hatake-san? Sorry for saying so, but that's just insane. The best place for children is with their parent if it is possible."

Kakashi's face darkened. "With all due respect Iruka-chan, it is none of your business. I like you and I'm attracted to you, but I will not explain myself to you."

Iruka was taken aback by the abrupt change in Kakashi's demeanor. He squared his shoulders and said, "And I cannot get involved with someone who can abandon their children so easily." He pushed a bag across the counter to the fuming man. "Naruto can cash you out," he said coldly before turning away.

Kakashi snatched the bag up and stalked to the smirking blond at the cash register. "What are you lookin' at?" he asked testily.

"Nothing," Naruto said sweetly as he rang Kakashi out. Kakashi took his goods and stormed out of the bakery.

Mikoto was getting ready to enter when her brother stormed past her. "Hey 'Kashi," she greeted as he passed only to freeze at the look on his face. "What happened?" she asked.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and growled in frustration. He had planned on coming to the bakery, flirt with Iruka, and try to get a date with him, not start a fight. "Iruka," he said.

"What did you do this time?" she asked in a frustrated tone. When Kakashi turned his dark glare on her she put her hand up. "Never mind I'll ask him. Honestly Kakashi, you meet the greatest guy on Earth and you piss it up!" She turned on her heel and went into the bakery as Kakashi stared stunned after her.

Mikoto opened the door and walked in to the bakery. Iruka smiled at her as she sat at a table. He brought a scone and coffee for her. "How did you know I wanted your delicious coffee and a snack?" she teased.

"You had a look about you," Iruka returned. He was getting ready to close the bakery for the night so he could go next door and help Temari teach her mixed class. He emptied the coffee maker and cleaned out the empty cases for tomorrow.

Mikoto saw the sadness in Iruka's face. "Want to talk about it?" she offered.

"Can we talk after the class?" he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was say something to Mikoto about her brother.

Mikoto nodded and pulled out her cell phone and texted Kakashi to come to the studio after dance lessons. She looked up when Iruka asked her if she was ready to go next door. Naruto was already in the studio. She allowed Iruka to lead her into the studio after he locked the door to the bakery and turned off the light.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow as she approached him and planted a kiss on his chin. "Should I be concerned?" he asked.

Mikoto lightly slapped her husband on the chest. "Do you think I'd introduce you to my boy-toy for real?" she asked playfully.

"Do you have one?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Who wants hamburger when they have steak at home?" she whispered.

"Charming," Fugaku said with a raised eyebrow. Mikoto laughed. She tugged Fugaku's chin and looked around the room. She raised her eyebrow when she noticed Sasuke standing in the corner next to the children. The boys were sitting on the couch doing homework while Koyuki stood to hurry over to her. She waved at the boys as she embraced Koyuki.

"Okaa-san," Sasuke greeted as he approached.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised to see you here," Mikoto said.

"Koyuki asked me to be her partner," Sasuke explained as his mother smiled.

"It wouldn't have _anything_ to do with a spiky haired golden bundle of absolute adorability, would it Sasuke?" she asked innocently.

"Hn, as if okaa-san," Sasuke snorted even as his eyes sought Naruto out as he talked to his mother.

Temari was in a panic. One of the ladies that had signed up for the mixed class dropped out for other obligations and she needed to find a partner for Ino-san's friend. She called Naruto over to beg him to help her.

"We can call Deidara," Naruto said.

"He can't. During the senior class today one of the ladies stepped on his foot and it twisted. He needs to stay off of it for the rest of the day," Temari explained.

"Kankuro?" he said causing Temari to look at him like he'd lost his mind. "Not likely. We'll have to beg Gaara," Naruto said.

"Will you please?" Temari asked. "I have to get class started."

Naruto raced upstairs to the studio to get his brother. Five minutes later he returned downstairs with an unhappy Gaara following behind him. Temari mouthed a 'thank you' to her brother who gave a short nod.

"Gaara my bride!" Daisuke called as he jumped off of the couch and ran to him causing Sasuke to glare and the blond dobe to scowl at him. Gaara patted the top of the child's head as he hugged his waist.

"This is your fiancé?" Neji said incredulously as he approached the pair.

"Neji oji-san you know my bride?" he asked as he held Gaara's hand.

Neji needed to sit down. He had been plotting the death and dismemberment of Gaara's elusive fiancée only to find out it was his dear little nephew. He silently watched as Gaara stroked the boy's hair. He felt a stab of jealousy at the action.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Temari called out. When everyone had quieted down she continued. "Thank you. As you can see, we are missing a student. Unfortunately she had other obligations. Thankfully, Gaara will be stepping in to fill her role tonight. For those of you who do not have a fixed partner, the role will go between my brothers and me in the lessons to come until we get another female student. We don't mean to cause anyone any embarrassment and we appreciate your co-operation. If you would like to drop the lessons, a full refund will be given," she went on to say.

Neji raised a hand and said, "I will partner with Gaara." He eyed Gaara hungrily causing Sasuke to grunt. To be able to touch him for two hours was too good to pass up. Temari gave him a grateful look as Gaara raised his eyebrow and led Daisuke back to the couch to sit with the other kids.

"After demonstrating the steps the instructors will be available to help if you are having difficulty," she explained before stepping into Iruka's arms. Temari and Iruka danced the fox trot for a demonstration. After the applause died down, they began to lead the class through the steps. The sound system played Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight_ as the students failed to replicate Iruka and Temari.

"That's okay. Let's try again," Temari encouraged. She nodded to Iruka and Naruto as they mingled around the room to help the couples.

"Are you going to dance on my feet all night long?" Gaara asked in his gravelly voice.

"Give me a break, I've never done this before," Neji countered testily. He wasn't used to not catching on to something quickly and to make things worse, he knew Gaara had been dancing for a while.

Gaara stepped away from Neji and shook his head. "No excuse," he said as he ignored Neji's glare. He grabbed Neji's arms. He bent one arm at the elbow and put it up with the palm facing him then he moved the other arm in a low semi-circle. "This is a closed hold," he taught as he placed his palm in Neji's and closed his hand over his. He stepped close to Neji and put the brunet's arm around his waist then rested his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Hold me firmly, but not tightly. You are the man, so you lead the dance," Gaara said. "I follow. Lead with your right foot; look at me not your feet. And stay off of my feet," Gaara said.

Neji tried to process what the redhead was trying to tell him, but as soon as he stepped into his arms, he lost the ability to think. When he wrapped his arms around him he wanted to throw the smaller man down and fuck him through the floorboards. "Why did you lie about being engaged?" he asked to take his mind off of the desire that raged through him.

"I didn't lie. Daisuke asked me to be his bride," Gaara said matter of factly.

"Do you accept every proposal that you receive?" Neji asked.

"Just from people I like," Gaara said, "And I don't like a lot of people."

"Is that so?" Neji asked as his hand began to wander lower on Gaara's back.

"Careful," he warned, "Your frame is slipping and my fiancé's watching."

Neji growled as he pulled Gaara closer to him and danced away together.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxox oxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxxoxoox oxo

Temari walked over to Ino and Shikamaru. "How are you two getting on?" she asked as she watched them fight for dominance.

"This is terrible!" Ino wailed. "We suck so much!"

"Yamanaka-san, if you'll allow me," Temari offered as the two stopped butchering the dance.

"Call me Ino please, Temari-chan. What are we doing wrong?" she wailed again.

Kankuro came down the stairs from the art studio to grab a drink from the machine. He saw Temari motion for him and pretended not to see her. "Kan, could you please come over here for a minute?" she pleaded with him. He cursed under his breath. He owed Gaara fifty bucks now. They had bet on how soon he would have to join Temari's class. He took a gulp of his drink and noticed who she was standing by and he almost ran from the building. He cursed again, put down his drink, and walked to his sister who was beaming at him.

"Now Ino-san you are fighting your partner…" Temari was interrupted.

"Call me Ino-chan," Ino instructed. "He's Nara Shikamaru."

Temari kept her patience and started again. "Ino-chan, you are fighting Nara-san for control," she explained. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and stepped close to him and placed his other hand behind her back and placed her hand on his shoulder as she created his frame. "In a dance, you are led by the man. He guides you through the steps." She nodded to Shikamaru to lead her while he stared blankly.

"Pardon?" he asked when Ino elbowed him.

"I was telling Ino-chan the man leads the woman in the dance, Nara-san, so lead me," she instructed.

Shikamaru's palms started to sweat. He hadn't been paying attention earlier because it was too much of a drag but now that he had this woman in his arms, he wished he had. He sighed as he began to move and stepped right on her toes. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Temari rubbed her foot and smiled ruefully at the man in front of her. She stepped into Kankuro's arms and started to show him the steps again. "You must lead your woman. Pull, push, step, and twirl. You control it all. Hold her to you firmly not tightly, and try not to step on her." She stepped away from Kankuro and motioned to her students.

Ino and Shikamaru fought for hand placement for a minute before Temari stepped in again. "Maybe we should try a different approach," she said reasonably. "Since you guys know each other so well maybe you need different partners just for the first few classes. Kankuro, will you partner with Ino-chan for now and I will help Nara-san?" Temari pleaded silently with her brother.

Kankuro knew this was enviable as he grasped the blonde banshee by the hand and pulled her against his chest. She tried to fight him for dominance but he pulled her tighter and squeezed her hand before starting the steps for the fox trot.

Ino threw a baleful glare at Kankuro. She was a strong independent woman not a simpering ninny who needed to be led around by a man. She wanted to learn to dance but being submissive didn't sit well with her especially when the man holding her was giving her troubling thoughts. His arms were so strong and his chest was so broad she felt breathless. He was in control and dominant in every way and she liked it so much it scared her. He effortlessly led her around the dance floor never wincing once when she stepped on his toes as a matter of fact, he never said a word and stared over her head. She felt like she was dancing with a coat rack; a tall, handsome, broad, muscular coat rack.

"A fat penguin," she said suddenly to cut some of the tension she felt.

"What?" Kankuro said as his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I was thinking about something that would break the ice," Ino said flippantly.

Kankuro stared at the blonde for a minute before he chuckled lightly and Ino was pleased at how the smile transformed his face. "A fat polar bear works too," he said before he went back to staring over her head. She was a pain in the ass, but she was an amusing pain in the ass. He knew Temari wanted the girl as a friend so he thought he would try to get along with her. "Sorry about what happened the other day. I was an ass and I wanted to apologize," he said.

Ino blinked a few times; uncertain she heard what he said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you an ape even though I did call you handsome. Wanna start over?" she asked causing Kankuro to groan and chuckle at the same time. He tweaked her nose as they continued to dance.

xooxoxooxxooxoxxooxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxooxoxoxoxo oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox ooxx

Shikamaru watched in amazement as Ino let herself be led by the tattooed man. Temari stepped back into his arms and began to instruct him on the steps again. Shikamaru noted that when she was dancing, the girl who hides disappeared and the confident sexy woman appeared.

"Nara-san, are you okay?" she asked.

"Call me Shikamaru or Shika, everyone else does," he said.

"Shikamaru-san…" she began.

"Just Shikamaru," he interrupted.

"We've stopped dancing for a while now. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Shikamaru tightened his hold on Temari and began moving again. "Do you have a boyfriend, Temari?" he asked her.

Temari's face flamed as she silently shook her head. 'Yes!' Shikamaru screamed in his head. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked her. 'No!' his mind screamed as she stepped out of his arms.

"I'm sorry but I don't date," she smiled sadly.

"Okay, how about a non-date?" Shikamaru asked. "We can even double non-date with one of your brothers," he said as he tried to pull her back into his arms.

Temari smiled to soften the rejection before she stepped away from him and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "We'll start on Latin now. It's my favorite dance, the salsa." She caught Naruto's attention and they went through the steps quickly as the sound system played _Brokenhearted_ by Karmin. They went through the steps twice. Once at full speed and once again at half speed so the students could pick them up. They heard murmurs going through the class saying they would never be able to do it.

Sasuke watched as the blond dobe moved his body around in a mouthwatering way, hips swiveling deliciously. He fought down a flush and his desire as he watched the rhythmic movement. He looked uncomfortably at Koyuki. There was no way in hell he was dancing with his niece like that.

Naruto and Iruka moved around the room to instruct as Temari turned to Shikamaru who had a finger under his nose. "Where's the washroom?" he asked Temari who was staring at him wide eyed. He went away in the direction she pointed.

oxoxoxooxooxoxooxooxoxooxxoo xxooxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxoox oxooxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxo xo

Kankuro tried to calm his raging body as he placed his hands on Ino's hips to stop her from bouncing on his groin. He pulled her to right side of his body and pushed his knee between her legs. He wrapped an arm around her waist and circled their hips together. "It's Latin Ballroom, not dirty dancing. It requires grace and precision not grinding," he gritted out.

Ino felt her languid body follow his and nodded silently. She liked the way he held her so closely. He twirled her away from him and let go as they began to dance circles around each other; her movements awkward and jerky his movements smooth and rhythmic. Ino excused herself to go get a drink leaving Kankuro for a minute to get some much needed air.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxooxox oxoxxoxxoxooxoxoxooxooxooxox oxooxxxxoooxoxooxoxoxooxoxox xoxx

Neji's body was much in the same state of panic. The redhead was careful to avoid his groin, but his body responded to the tattooed beauty's hypnotic movements. He really wanted to fuck him into the floorboards now. He tightened his hold on Gaara's hips and pulled them back into his and groaned aloud.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gaara admonished as he danced away smirking.

xxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxooxox ooxooxooxooxoxooxoxooxooxoxo oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxxoxox oxo

Naruto walked over to Koyuki and the bastard. Sasuke had his arms folded across his chest and Koyuki looked uncomfortable. "What's up kiddo?" he asked as he nudged her arm.

"Naru-chan, I don't think…" she began.

"There's no way in hell I'm dancing with my _minor niece_ like that!" Sasuke said in his low heated tone of voice.

Naruto turned to Koyuki and pulled a face while he pointed to Sasuke. He stuck out his tongue and the girl laughed behind her hand. She sobered when Sasuke glared at her. Naruto ignored the bastard and pulled Koyuki into his arms and began to dance with her. "I dance with my nee-chan in competition all the time," he explained. "It was awkward at first, but when you know the difference between Latin ballroom and dirty dancing, you could dance with your obaa-san without being embarrassed. You see, this is Latin Ballroom…" he said as he continued to dance with the girl.

He spun away from her and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him close ignoring the glare fully directed at him. He gave a seductive look as he placed his groin against Sasuke's and began to grind on him. "And this is dirty dancing," he said as he leaned backwards giving his weight over to Sasuke who clasped him against his body out of instinct. "Latin Ballroom," he demonstrated again as he danced with Sasuke in the same way he danced with Koyuki; a professional way "Dirty dancing," he said again as he switched and ground down on Sasuke's groin again.

"I think we get it," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He had to get away from the blond. Never had his body reacted to another person this violently. He wanted the blond and he was in physical pain from wanting him. He closed his eyes as Naruto moved away.

"Glad I could help you with the distinction," Naruto winked and blew a kiss at Sasuke earning him another Uchiha death glare.

'That motherfucker knows exactly what he's done,' Sasuke thought savagely to himself as he watched the dobe saunter away.

oxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxox ooxxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoooxoxoox xox

"Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, you don't need classes at all!" Iruka said as he strolled by them. "You dance wonderfully."

"You're too kind," Mikoto said as Fugaku dipped her. "Dear, I would like to talk to Iruka for a minute. Would you like to come with us?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Fugaku hid his horrified expression as he shook his head. He loved his wife, but he could not sit in on one of her touchy feely conversations. He took a break and sat next to his grandchildren.

Mikoto led Iruka off to a quiet corner and sat in a chair as he took the other one. "What happened with my bone headed otouto earlier?" she asked.

"Nothing," Iruka said as he shifted uncomfortably. Mikoto raised her brow at him and Iruka broke. "He told me that he doesn't live with his children and I got upset by it. I shouldn't have I know because it's not really my business, but it bothers me."

"Why Iruka," Mikoto asked as she stared at the younger man.

Iruka decided not to lie. He was never really good at it anyway. "My siblings and I are all actually adopted. My parents died when I was very young and I was sent to live in an orphanage for a year before I went to a home where I was adopted along with Deidara and Naruto whose parents died as well. Because of circumstances, we were later adopted again by a very kind woman with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara whose father abandoned them and that's where we grew up. I never really knew my parents and I never will. It bothers me when parents are able to know and love their kids but they don't."

"I'm sorry, Iruka," she said as she grasped his hand. "Kakashi does love his kids, but he doesn't know how to be a parent. Shizune was the responsible one in their relationship. Kakashi married her when he was still a teen because otou-san forbade him from seeing his male lover. The boy was a gold digger but Kakashi thought otou-san was being narrow- minded and he was in love. Otou-san gave the boy money to stay away from Kakashi and he took it. Out of spite, Kakashi married Shizune after she got pregnant with Koyuki. Kakashi couldn't love Shizune, but he took care of her needs and after Fuyuki was born, they started drifting further apart. From that point on, Shizune focused on her relationship with Kakashi and not the kids and they came to stay with me. When that didn't work, she left and refused to see the kids anymore. He figures that they've suffered enough."

Iruka was stunned. Kakashi acted like a happy go lucky playboy, not a struggling father. "He still has them. How does he think they would feel if something happened to him or how he would feel if something happened to them? They love him and want him in their life so badly. Their eyes light up so brightly when they see him. I know my own experience clouds my judgment, but I know from experience that you never know when you have to say goodbye and sometimes it's too late."

"Are you attracted to him?" she asked suddenly. At his flush she waved her hand in dismissal. "Never mind, I want to ask you a favor Iruka-chan," she said, "Help him. Help him build a relationship with his children. Stand by his side and guide him, please."

"I'll try for you, Mikoto-san," he promised. "I won't guarantee we won't kill each other but I'll try to help him for your sake and the kid's. Now we better get you back to your husband before he tries to beat me to a bloody pulp." He led Mikoto back to her husband and danced away with Koyuki.

As class wrapped up, Kakashi came through the door and leaned against a wall. He was uncomfortable facing Iruka again, but his sister had demanded he show up. Iruka smiled at him from across the room. He looked behind him but saw only the wall. He pointed to himself as he turned back around and Iruka rolled his eyes. He grabbed Koyuki by the arm and pulled her into a tango.

Iruka laughed at the look on Kakashi's face when they reached him. He patted Koyuki on the back as she went to get her book bag. "Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said," Iruka began. "I don't really know what your situation is, Hatake-san, but I'd like to help you if you'd let me." Kakashi looked stunned for a minute. He looked at Iruka's outstretched hand. "Friends?" Iruka asked.

"For now," Kakashi said as he took the offered hand cautiously.

Temari and Shikamaru stopped in front of Kankuro, Ino, Neji, and Gaara. "I'm so sorry, guys. I had no idea the other girl would drop out of class. Would you like a refund?" she asked. Neji shook his head ignoring Ino's glare.

Kankuro shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as his sister talked. He avoided looking at the blond he had been dancing with for the past two hours. She was definitely strange and now thanks to his sister, he'd be dancing with her for the next few classes. It was enough to cause a murder spree. Deciding he needed to get away from her before his emotions welled up and choked him, he excused himself and swiftly walked away without sparing Ino a parting glance. Ino tried not to look hurt by the ape ignoring her as Temari said her goodbyes.

Gaara started to go up to the art studio again to work on his painting some more when Daisuke grabbed his hand. "Can I come see your work? Obaa-san said I could for a little while," the little boy said as he clung to Gaara's hand.

Gaara pulled him along as he approached the stairs. He looked back and noticed Neji was following as well. "Can we help you?" Gaara asked as he turned.

Neji smirked, "I want to see too. Besides you guys aren't married yet, you need a proper chaperone," Neji said with a twinkle in his eye. He knew he won when Gaara huffed and turned back up the stairs. He watched the lovely leather clad ass as it twisted and swayed as they walked up the stairs.

Gaara led Daisuke by the hand over to his workstation. Daisuke put his hand out to touch the canvas but he was stopped by Gaara's gentle hand. "It's still wet," he explained to the little one.

"Can you help me paint one?" Daisuke asked with shining eyes.

Gaara was helpless to do anything but nod. Daisuke cheered and hugged Gaara around the waist before running downstairs to see Naruto.

"He's foolish leaving you up here alone with me," Neji said as he advanced.

"Daisuke knows I'm the faithful type," Gaara said as he placed the table between Neji and himself.

Neji looked at the painting again. It was exquisite. "Do you freelance?" he asked. "If you do, I'd love it if you'd paint my lobby. I want a mural of Cupid and Psyche behind the front desk." At Gaara's blank look, Neji continued, "I'll pay for all of the supplies, lunches, and travel expenses as well as your time."

Gaara's lips twitched as he listened to Neji. "Stop; soon you'll be offering me your first born. I'll do it, but it has to be on my time and I work odd hours," Gaara said. Neji nodded and stuck out his hand and Gaara took it cautiously. "No sexual harassment either. I'm not that kind of guy."

Neji groaned at the last condition, "What if you like it?" he asked.

"Doubtful," Gaara said flatly. "I'll come by the hotel tomorrow," he promised as he led Neji back downstairs.

xxooooxooxxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoox oxoxooooxoxoxxoxooxoxoxooxox xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxxooxxox xoxx

Sasuke stalked across the dance floor as he looked for the blond haired slut that gave him blue balls making it uncomfortable to walk. He was intercepted by Neji on his death quest.

"Sasuke," Neji said as in greeting as he approached the raven quietly. He gazed over to the blond playing with Daisuke on the mats while Daisuke practiced his capoeira moves. Neji could see the smoldering look in Sasuke's eyes. "They seem to be having fun," he observed carefully.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted quietly.

"How have you been?" Neji asked concerned. Sasuke had never been one to be expressive, but in the past years, Sasuke's eyes were colder and more distant. Neji knew it was because of his cousin, Hinata.

Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata were childhood friends but Neji and Sasuke were more like brothers than friends. They had the same taste and music, art, men, and food. When Hinata reached a marriageable age, her father demanded that she marry some foreigner to improve his own company's stocks. The man was cruel but that didn't stop Hiashi. He pushed Hinata into the marriage by telling her that she had always been a disappointment to him and this was the only way she could be an asset.

Hinata was going to go through with the wedding until Neji stepped in and told Sasuke about it. Sasuke married Hinata secretly and got her pregnant with Daisuke so Hiashi was powerless to do anything about it. Hiashi was angry about the whole thing and disowned Hinata and her future children and Neji was disowned as well for the part he played in bringing Hinata and Sasuke together.

Sasuke and Hinata had a marriage of her convenience. She felt guilty that she was holding Sasuke back from a great love affair but he insisted he wasn't romantically involved or interested in anyone.

Mid way through Hinata's pregnancy with Daisuke, she was told there were complications that would cost her her life and was strongly encouraged to abort the fetus. Hinata refused and carried her son to full term. She died shortly after he was born.

Neji knew Sasuke felt responsible for Hinata's death and his cold dead eyes reflected that, but today there was something in his eyes that Neji hadn't seen for a long time, life. Sasuke's black eyes were fastened on the blond wrestling with Daisuke and his eyes glittered like they used to. "He seems nice and it appears Daisuke like him," Neji started.

Sasuke's lips twitched as Daisuke cart-wheeled over the blond and threw an elbow to his abdomen. "He's a dobe," said quietly, the word sounding like a term of endearment. "Kids like dobes."

Gaara came into view and tossed Daisuke into the air and caught him as the child screeched with delight. Sasuke relaxed when his son was back on the ground. He saw the desire that heated Neji's eyes as they followed the redhead. "Daisuke likes him too," he told Neji.

"I know, they're engaged," Neji said bitterly causing Sasuke to snort. "Just so you know, I'm taking him away from Daisuke. I love my nephew, but all's fair in love and war."

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn. All of them appear to like children better than grown-ups. I thought they may be a group of pedos but my old man checked them out and they're clean. He's doing some more digging but nothing yet. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping Shikamaru, he wants to date the sister and he came up with a divide and conquer strategy," he nodded toward Shikamaru's direction where he and Ino stood strategizing their next move.

"Good luck with that," Sasuke said. "What about you? How do you plan on getting the redhead alone?"

"Already done my friend, I'm having him paint a mural in the lobby of my hotel. His artwork is really good," Neji said smugly.

"I know, he gave okaa-san a painting the other day. They are a strange group of people giving away artwork they could get good money for, it's like they're not even interested in money," he said thoughtfully. "Let me tell you what one of the brothers did to Itachi," Sasuke began.

Gaara looked over to Neji when he heard his laughter ring out across the studio. Daisuke's father was standing beside him telling him a story that was apparently really funny because Neji was holding his side and laughing until tears came to his eyes while the raven gave a small smile of his own. "Your boyfriend's watching you," Gaara said to Naruto causing him to glare. Gaara moved away quickly before Naruto could strike.

Naruto glared as his brother glided away with a smirk on his face. He looked at the demon who had invaded his dreams last night. He was dressed again in black and he looked incredible, for a prick. Naruto was angry that he was attracted to the raven at all but he couldn't deny that he wanted to strip his clothes off piece by piece and lick every inch of skin from head to toe. He was glad when Daisuke kicked him in the shin drawing his attention from the picture of perfection.

Sasuke left Neji to walk across the studio to his child. Naruto noticed that he didn't walk so much as glide. He was immediately on guard when he saw the spark in the raven's eyes as he came to a stop. Sasuke raised a brow in greeting, "Dobe."

"Teme," Naruto challenged. His posture straightened with irritation. The bastard rubbed him the wrong way and Naruto had had enough of it.

"What was that shit earlier?" he asked as Daisuke ran to his waiting grandparents.

"Just showing you the difference between Latin Ballroom and just grinding on somebody," Naruto shrugged. "Why, did you get turned on?"

"Hardly," Sasuke growled giving the blond a scathing look. "It would take a lot more from a dobe like you to 'turn me on' as you so crudely put it."

"Uh-huh, sure I believe you," Naruto said as a gamine-like smile split his mouth. He leaned closer to the raven and savored his spicy scent and laid his palms flat on his chest, "I'll have to try harder." He slid his palms along the muscular chest and heard the sharp intake of breath. "Later, Uchiha-san," he purred before walking away.

Sasuke cursed as he watched the blond go. He turned avoiding Neji's eyes and stormed out the door. He needed an arctic shower, stat.

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello there faithful readers and welcome to new readers. You are all wonderful inspirations to me and it really means a lot to me that you all take the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy the newest installment. There's a bit of a time jump in this chapter, but nothing really significant just the deepening of bonds and attraction as more time is spent with each other. No sex yet, just more pre-foreplay and struggling with feelings, but the struggle is about over. So get ready because… Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to the beach we go.**_

Chapter Seven

"Everybody got everything, 'cause I ain't turning around fifty times," Kankuro said as he loaded up the rented jeep. "We really should get one of these now since we're close to the ocean," he said to Deidara as they shoved the gear in.

It was six o'clock Sunday morning and their shops were closed. Beach day finally; they had put it off for two months as Iruka healed from their fight with the thugs and to iron out the kinks in the businesses. Yes, a whole day at the beach with nothing but them, the sun, the sand, and the surf. They deserved this break.

"Yep," Deidara agreed. "Head's up Naruto," he yelled as he tossed up another surfboard.

Naruto caught the board and strapped it down with the other five. They looked like the colors of the rainbow; Gaara's-green, Temari's-pink, Deidara's-red, Iruka's-blue, Naruto's- orange, and Kankuro's-black. "We should trade in that Volkswagen. Gaara, are we riding our bikes down?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I think nii-san is too," Gaara said as he handed the cooler over to Kankuro. He took a duffle bag from off his shoulder. "Wetsuits, towels, surfboard wax, and sun block," he said as Kankuro put the cooler and bag in the back.

Deidara ruffled his hair and handed two umbrellas and lounge chairs up to Naruto. He put a blanket in the jeep. "Our otouto thinks of everything," he teased.

Iruka came out with a cooler, Temari following behind him carrying a basket to jeep. "Shit, I forgot the silverware," Temari slapped her forehead.

"I'm on it sis," Naruto said as he jumped off of the jeep and ran to the door. Temari yelled 'love ya!' after him. He grabbed the bag off of the table and a bag that had their extra clothes in it before heading back out the door.

Iruka was pulling on his jacket when his cell phone rang. He wrinkled his brow when he didn't recognize the number. He hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Iruka-chan, it's Mikoto, did I wake you?" she asked.

Iruka calmed down and smiled, "No Mikoto-san, we've been up. I thought it was bad news. I didn't recognize the number," he explained.

"I'm calling from the home phone. I didn't get you at the bakery," she said. "Did you finally get the day off?"

"Yes," Iruka smiled wider. Mikoto told them they were going to get burned out if they kept working so hard. "The family is going to the beach."

"That sounds like fun," Mikoto said. "I bet the kids would like to go to the beach one day," she said with a bit of a hint in her voice.

In the past several weeks, Mikoto and the children had become the siblings' honorary family members. The siblings became attached to the children first because the easy bond that was started after the rescue grew deeper as the children spent more time with Iruka and his family as the weeks passed. Mikoto's bond with the family which had began out of gratitude deepened as she got to know them better and adopted a motherly feeling for them. They spent a lot of time with each other inside and outside of the bakery and eventually, Mikoto and the kids started popping up at their house on occasion after dance classes and when the shops were closed. Deidara and Kankuro put up a swing set and sand box now that their visits were increasing.

Iruka and his family still weren't sure what Mikoto's family did to earn a living, they just knew it had something to do with the fashion industry and that they had a lot of money; but for all of their money, they were lonely and they latched on to their family like starving men who were offered food. Iruka looked to his family with a pained expression. Deidara and Kankuro shrugged, Temari and Naruto nodded vigorously, and Gaara nodded normally. "Would you guys like to join us for the day?" he offered.

"We would love to! We can be ready in half an hour, ja," Mikoto said hanging up quickly.

"I think we just got played," Deidara said.

"She really knows how to get around us," Kankuro agreed.

"Oh well, it's not like we don't like them," Naruto said. "They're our friends."

"You just like her hot son," Gaara said earning a glare from Naruto.

"Nii-chan, since Mikoto-san is coming, can I invite Ino-chan?" Temari asked.

"Of course, 'Mari-chan, call her now and let her know we're leaving in forty-five minutes," Iruka agreed ignoring Kankuro in the background waving his arms and pulling his thumb across his neck. He knew Kankuro had been an unwillingly dancing for Ino in dance class because she was unable to partner with anyone else and that he was extremely uncomfortable but he also knew Ino was the best thing for Kankuro.

Temari stuck her tongue out at Kankuro and kissed Iruka's cheek. She pulled out her phone and called her friend. They had become closer after the first time they went shopping together, a trip Ino initiated because she was sure Temari would be too shy to do it. Since then, they'd gone shopping a few dozen times, Temari had used Ino's help to size and design her dance costume, and Ino had taken Temari out to the best places for lunch. Ino started hanging around the house with Temari after a week into their friendship. She confessed to Temari that she was attracted to Kankuro while he avoided her like the plague and Temari vowed to help her friend and brother get together. "Wanna go to the beach with my family?" she asked when Ino picked up.

"You mean I can lie here awake for a few more hours doing nothing then get up and do nothing or I can come to the beach with you and ogle your brother in a Speedo. Hmmm, what will I do?" she asked.

"We leave in forty minutes so come to the house. By the way, no Speedo but he will be in a wetsuit to surf. We all wear one," she told her friend.

"Yum, Kankuro in a wetsuit with all of those muscles. I can't wait. I'll be there in thirty minutes," she promised as she hung up the phone.

"She's coming," she yelled to Iruka. They figured out the seating before their additional guests arrived. Without much arguing, it was decided Temari and Ino would ride with Iruka and Kankuro while Gaara, Naruto, and Deidara would ride motorcycles, and Mikoto would take her own vehicle. Iruka took off his leather riding jacket and put it in the house while Temari and Naruto packed more food and towels.

Ino pulled into the driveway twenty minutes later with wet hair and a bagel in her mouth. She smiled at Kankuro when he glared at her. Temari came out and the two gave a quick embrace. Ino looked at Temari's hair, "Ooh! Do mine too," she said as she saw the long French braid.

"Iruka-chan did mine," Temari said. Ino gave Iruka puppy dog eyes and he motioned her forward. Soon Mikoto arrived with kids in tow and Iruka had to braid Koyuki's hair.

"Can you teach me to surf 'Ruka-chan?" Fuyuki asked excitedly.

"We'll see," Iruka said as everyone went to their vehicles.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Fuyuki asked when he saw there was one seat left in the jeep.

"Ask obaa-san," Iruka instructed. Fuyuki ran to the limo and after a minute he came back smiling and sat between the girls.

"I feel odd going to the beach with a limo," Deidara said causing his brothers to laugh.

Naruto, Gaara, and Deidara straddled their bikes and pulled their helmets on. They pulled out of the driveway followed by Kankuro and Mikoto's driver.

The shortcut Naruto and Temari found had shaved at least fifteen minutes off of the time making it almost eight o'clock in the morning when they pulled into the driveway at the beach. They all parked together with the bikes between the vehicles. Everyone carried something and it took at least three trips to get everything from the jeep and limo. Mikoto directed her driver while he set up her large bug tent with a cot, kid's toys, and chairs. With this done, she told him to go have fun in the casino while she adjusted her camera and snapped off a few shots of the ocean and the children bouncing around with excitement. The driver gaped at his mistress before sputtering his thanks.

The adults loaded the pale children down with sunscreen and put zinc on their noses. They set up umbrellas, chairs, blankets, and put the coolers and food baskets in Mikoto's screened tent. When they were satisfied with everything, they asked the kids what they wanted to do first. "Watch you guys surf!" Fuyuki shouted as the other kids cheered.

Naruto patted him on the head and shouted "Yosh!" and started pulling off his shorts and tank to put on his wetsuit while the others laughed.

Ino sat next to Mikoto and took out her phone. Temari was pulling her clothes off and was standing in a bikini. She adjusted her straps before taking her wetsuit from Deidara and put it on and pulled up the zipper. She ran over to Ino who hid her phone. "Hey, I'm gonna paddle out while the waves are good. Do you mind," she asked.

"No way, go ahead. I'll talk to Mikoto-san," she said. Temari wondered at her smile which looked mischievous. She shrugged and ran for her board. When she was gone Ino pulled her phone out again.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto asked when curiosity got the best of her. Ino was holding up her phone clicking off pictures of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Sending wish you were here postcards," she said as she selected two pictures of Gaara, one where he was standing in skimpy Speedo and one in a wetsuit and sent them to Neji's phone the captions said '_wish you were here_'. Ino chuckled evilly and sent the text to Neji. She selected three pictures of Temari, two in the bikini, front and back, and one in the wetsuit and sent them to Shikamaru's phone with a caption that read, '_don't you wish you were here?_' She set the picture of Kankuro as her wallpaper; the caption read '_best scenery ever_'.

"Oh you're evil," Mikoto said as she pulled out her phone and took pictures of Iruka whose hair was down for the surfing ahead, Deidara with his hair in a long braid, and Naruto before his suit was pulled over his upper torso, his tattoo showing and sent them to Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke with a caption that read '_guess where I am_'. She sent another text to her beloved husband that read, '_My darling, please bring another lounge chair and bottled water when you leave. Dress for the beach, I'll see you soon'_

_xooxoxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxooxox ooxoxoxooxooxoxooxooxoxoxoox oxxxooxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxox xoxo_

Shikamaru opened one eye as his phone vibrated. He picked it up and groaned before he opened the text from Ino and fell out of bed when he saw the content. His phone rang and he knew it was Neji from the ringtone. He answered it while he rubbed his head. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you get a text from Ino?" Neji asked with a muffled voice.

"Yeah," Shikamaru glowered. "I was enjoying it when you called."

"Is she trying to kill us?" Neji asked. "I thought she was happy you introduced her to Kankuro."

"You wanna go to the beach?" he asked.

"After I get cleaned up from my damned bloody nose," Neji grumbled. He hung up with Shikamaru. Two minutes later Sasuke called him. "You got a text too?" he asked.

"From okaa-san no less; Kakashi, Itachi and I were in a meeting with otou-san when we got texts. Needless to say it was embarrassing," he growled.

"Shikamaru wants to go to the beach," Neji said. "Wanna come?"

Sasuke snorted. "Could you see any of us at the beach other than Shikamaru?" he asked. He thought of the blond and how the guy in the background of the picture was checking him out. 'What if he finds someone at the beach', he thought to himself, 'not that I really care'. He closed his eyes and saw the dobe bent over with a sexy lifeguard licking his neck. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his glare darkened to epic proportions.

Itachi flung the door to the study open and he brandished his phone at his brother, "Do you see what okaa-san sent this time?" he asked as his voice broke and Sasuke could tell he was past livid. Sasuke saw Deidara in the picture looking over his shoulder smiling with a surfer guy behind him holding his waist. Itachi's glare could have darkened the skies for a thousand years.

"Hold on Neji," he said as he opened his new text. Naruto was smiling at some guy as he handed him a shell from the beach, their fingertips touching. His scowl almost rivaled Itachi's.

Kakashi burst through the door and said, "Meeting's postponed, I'm leaving," his white knuckled grip almost crushing his phone. They saw his screen and almost gawked at the picture of Iruka being lifted in the arms of a buff muscle guy. Kakashi had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Sasuke put his phone up to his ear again, "We're leaving in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Fugaku was sitting in his son's Audi R8 Spyder while Itachi swerved in and out of traffic. "Something bothering you, Itachi?" he asked trying to hide his amusement.

Itachi ignored him and tightened his grip on the wheel as he sped through traffic as Sasuke and Kakashi tried to keep up with him in the car behind. He had a score to settle with that blond for the past two months now and until it was settled, he refused to give him up to a beach bum or anyone else for that matter. His dark eyes glittered with malice as scenarios of torture ran through his head. Giving a dark smirk, he pressed the gas.

oxoxoxooxoxxoxooxxoxooxoxoox oxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxox ooxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

_**What really happened:**_

Fuyuki watched as Iruka and his family paddled out into the ocean fascinated as they caught waves one by one riding them into the shore or wiping out in the curl. He wanted to learn to do it so badly. He watched as Iruka stood up on his board as he caught his own wave, his board gliding over the water as he balanced on it. "So cool," he whispered as Iruka went air born and flipped.

Iruka dropped out of the wave and the undertow took him down. He surfaced thirty seconds later and swam for his board standing when he reached the shallows. A muscular lifeguard came into the shallows and grabbed Iruka's elbow. "Are you okay?" he asked steadying Iruka as the waves crashed into him.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm an experienced surfer believe it or not," Iruka said with a smile. He noticed that the lifeguard came out to make sure that everyone in his family was okay after they wiped out except for Kankuro who intimidated everyone.

A large wave hit them as they talked and Iruka stumbled. The lifeguard lifted him bridle style and carried him to the beach before setting him down on his feet. Iruka mumbled a thanks as the lifeguard went back to his tower. He looked around embarrassed to see where his family was. He saw Naruto with Daisuke collecting shells. Some guy was standing beside them handing Naruto a shell he thought they would be interested in.

Deidara was being helped up after tripping on the shore while he chased the twins. The guy helping him had his hands on Deidara's waist. He thanked the guy after gaining his feet and went back to chasing the twins in the sand.

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were out in the ocean looking for the next set of waves. They each grabbed the next wave, dropping in at a safe distance from each other.

Fuyuki ran up to Iruka and pulled on his arm. "Wow, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen," he said excitedly.

"You're easy to impress," Iruka joked. "You sure you want me to teach you how to surf?" at Fuyuki's nod, Iruka led him out to the ocean and held the board steady as the boy got on the nose of the board. Iruka climbed up behind him and paddled out into deeper water and began instructing the boy on balance. In twenty minutes, Fuyuki was able to stand on the board for a minute before falling over into the ocean.

After chasing and catching the twins for a half an hour, Deidara paddled out on the ocean with them on his board and let the waves bring them back to shore after they decided they were going to surf too as they watched Iruka and Fuyuki. The boys screamed with excitement and begged to do it again each time they reached the shallow water. Dei complained about it being a pain, but he was having as much fun as the kids.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto were out in the ocean while Daisuke and Koyuki splashed in the shallow waters and tried to catch fish as Mikoto looked on. As the sun rose higher in the sky, Temari shed her wetsuit and joined Ino on beach towels to soak up some rays.

oxoxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoo oxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxxxoxoxxoxx xxoxooxoxxxxooxxoxxoxoxoxxox oxxox

"Are we going to sit out here in the parking lot while you watch from the sidelines until the police come and arrest us for stalking?" Fugaku asked in his toneless voice. To the casual observer, it looked like he was bored out of his mind but in reality he was having the time of his life. He watched as his brother-in-law and his sons peered through binoculars 'tch-ing' and 'che-ing' every now and then Shikamaru and Neji would ask 'what' and 'let me see'. Mikoto was right, this was fun. They had been there for almost ten minutes already, having made it there in record time, with the five fools hiding and growling. He sent a text to Mikoto to let her know they were there as well as a picture he took secretly of them hiding with their binoculars.

He smoothed the arm of his white loose linen shirt and lifted an eyebrow when five pairs of eyes narrowed at him. Fugaku was not impressed as he was the master of the Uchiha death glare. He looked at his watch and straightened the hat he had on his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm going down there before my wife runs off with a young surfer," he said. It got the reaction he was hoping for. The five dolts looked at one another, stood up, tossed their binoculars aside and followed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxooxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxxooxxooxoxxoxoxooxxooxx ooxo

Shikamaru stopped when he saw Temari and Ino lying on their bellies with their tops undone. He stood over them with a scowl on his face. "What are you doing?" he said in a low voice.

Temari turned her head to see the dark cloud that covered their sun. "Tanning our cheeks," she attempted humor using the LMFAO song when she saw his angry look. She reached behind her to fasten the clasp of her top before sitting up but he batted away her hands and did it himself, his hands ghosting over her skin as he did. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Admiring the view like everyone else," he said darkly. He threw a killing glare at a man who started to approach.

"It is pretty here," Temari said as she smiled at him. She was completely oblivious to the looks she was getting.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. He hiked up his loose cargo shorts and sat next to her on the sand and stretched out his legs. His shirt hung open leaving his chest exposed. He closed his eyes against the sun and breathed the ocean air deeply.

Temari watched him settle beside her. Shikamaru didn't talk a lot, but there was something about him that pulled at her. She heard Ino call him lazy, but it seemed to her that he was just a relaxed and easy going person. In the weeks she had gotten to know him she had learned that Shikamaru was extremely smart and he used his smarts to figure out the most efficient way to do something. She nudged his shoulder with hers. "You need to put on some sun block before you get burned. I can do it for you," she offered.

Shikamaru tore off his shirt and waited. He bit back a groan when her small hands began to massage the lotion into his skin. She pressed against him and massaged his chest and abs before sliding down his arms and finally his back.

Temari sat back on her heels and rubbed the remainder of the lotion into her hands as she tried to get her blush under control. She had been dancing with this man for weeks now and she had been this close before, granted they did have more clothes on but never mind that. She watched him as he put his shirt back on.

Ino cleared her throat and smiled mischievously. She turned her head back to the ocean and saw Kankuro standing on the shore rubbing water droplets out of his shaggy brown hair. He was laughing at Naruto as he stuck his board into the sand. Ino licked her lips as she followed the path of a water drop as it slid down his body with her eyes. "Shika, you keep 'Mari-chan company. I have to go check on something," she said as she stood and brushed the sand off. She ran up to Kankuro whose expression turned horrified.

"Poor guy," Shikamaru said as he moved to Ino's vacant towel. He watched as Ino placed her hand on Kankuro, sliding it across his chest. He lay next to Temari and they stared up at the clouds that floated by.

"That one looks like a pirate ship," Temari stated.

"What?" Shikamaru asked stunned. He thought he was the only one who enjoyed cloud watching.

"That cloud right there, it looks like a pirate ship."

"Which one?" he asked as he sat up.

Temari scooted closer to him and pointed over his shoulder at the cloud. Her front pressed against his back. "That one," she said. Shikamaru turned his head and his lips brushed against hers accidentally. He just had time to register how soft and plump they were before Temari abruptly pulled away, her face flaming. "Sorry," she said as she looked away.

"I'm not," Shikamaru said as he grasped her chin and turned her face back to him and pressed another longer kiss on her lips. He brushed a lock of hair that had escaped her braid from her face. "I'm not sorry about that either," he said as his hand fell away from her face. "Go out with me," it wasn't a question.

"I like you, Shikamaru, but what if dating ruins our friendship?" she asked nervously. "I'd rather have you as a friend…"

"No way in hell you're putting me in the friend zone. I want to date you Temari, not stand by while some douche steps in and treats you like shit when I know I'm the one for you. Give me a chance," he said as he stared into her eyes. "If after one date you're not attracted to me we can be friends."

"It's not that I'm not attracted to you, Shika…" she began.

"Good. Then there's no problem," he said. "Next Saturday we'll go out. Leave everything to me."

Temari nodded but inside she was a mess. Shikamaru was a year younger than her but that really wasn't the problem. For at least two weeks now she had been fighting the growing attraction that she was developing for him as they spent more time together in and out of the classroom by telling herself he was a friend like Ino. She had no doubts that she could fall in love with him, given half the chance. The problem was how she would go on if she lost him all together, if he abandoned her like her father had.

Shikamaru could see darkness creep into her eyes and he pulled her against his body and stroked her hair. Temari lay her head in his lap and relaxed praying it would all be okay.

xooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoo xoxoxooxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxxox oxox

Ino ran her hand across Kankuro's broad chest smiling when she felt a slight tremor. "Hey, friend," she purred, "You finished surfing for the day?"

Kankuro nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He kept his gaze averted to avoid seeing her in that dental floss she called a bathing suit. He looked out over the ocean noticing his brothers were all calling it quits on the surfing as more and more surfers were paddling out. Naruto had been hit in the head by a surfboard when he was younger and almost drowned so they had made a promise to one another to get out when it was getting crowded. He went to the tent as Ino followed to get some clothes and change out of the wetsuit. Bending down and rifled through a bag to grab some shorts and a shirt.

"No underwear?" Ino teased.

"Waste of time," he replied as he bent again to get a towel.

"What are you doing now?" Ino asked as she stared at his ass. He pointed to the shower area when he stood up. It was an open shower that had a curtain for cover. "Good, I'll come with to protect your modesty," Ino smiled as she followed him towards the shower.

Kankuro frowned over his shoulder as she pushed him into the shower and closed the curtain. He took off his wetsuit and tossed it out to her. Ino left the curtain slightly open and was currently staring in watching the water run down his muscled body. She bit her lower lip, "I worry about the hygiene of these things," she said as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"It's either this or walking around with itchy saltwater on you all day besides you wear flip-flops and since there's no soap there's no soap scum," Kankuro said as he took off his briefs and stood naked under the spray.

Ino dropped the wetsuit and the briefs he threw out landed in her hair but she paid no attention to them as she saw him in all of his naked glory. His muscles glistened as the water cascaded over them, rippling as he moved. His manhood hung limp between his legs but it was still impressive enough for her mouth to go dry. "Woof," she breathed.

"You say something?" he asked as he turned off the water and toweled off.

"I didn't see anything," Ino said as her cheeks heated. She pulled the briefs off of her head and turned her back on the curtain. An old woman met her eyes and shook her head at Ino as she rubbed her forefingers together in a 'shame-shame' motion. Ino stuck out her tongue and the old woman huffed at her.

Kankuro pulled back the curtain and stepped out with only his shorts on. He took his clothes from Ino and went back to the tent and put them on a drying rack. He smiled at Mikoto and Koyuki who were sitting inside to get away from the sun's rays. Suddenly a dark shadow fell in the doorway causing them all to look.

"Fugaku, darling, I expected you sooner," Mikoto said with a twinkle in her eye as he stepped into the tent carrying a cooler which he put with the others.

"I would have been if not for the bird watching on the edge of the beach," Fugaku said as he lifted the screen flap of the tent and stepped back out. He knew Mikoto would want to see this.

Mikoto wanted to scream with laughter when she saw at her sons, Neji, and her brother as they stared at the shore. They all wore white linen outfits like Fugaku causing them to stand out among the beach goers but that's not what made her want to laugh. They all had black scowls on their faces as they waited for their prey to notice them since their pride made it impossible to go to them. "They look like storm clouds," she said with trembling lips.

"I hope you appreciate how much I love you, woman. I rode in Itachi's car for goodness sake," he grumbled, "And I refuse to ride back with him."

"No need," she said as she leaned up and kissed his chin.

Iruka spotted them first. He was calling everyone together to go eat when he spied them. He smiled at them and waved frowning slightly when they didn't wave back. He slung an arm around Fuyuki and ran to the bug tent. "Hey! We didn't expect you all to be here," he said as he approached.

"Apparently," Itachi said through his teeth. He was watching Deidara talk to some beach bum, laughing freely.

"Having fun, Iruka?" Kakashi asked in an icy tone.

Iruka was confused by the tone of voice, stiff posture, and scowl. He looked down at Fuyuki and saw his expression which caused his confusion to turn to anger. "We were having a great time before you showed up with your attitude. If you don't want to be here then leave," he put his arm around Fuyuki, "We're going to continue to have a good time." He pushed Fuyuki into the tent to grab clothes and head for the shower before eating.

"No underwear?" Fuyuki asked.

"Waste of time," Iruka said.

"Do any of you wear underwear?" Ino asked.

"Not really," Kankuro answered. "Do you have any other clothes?" he asked.

Ino looked down, "No. I didn't know I needed more," she said.

Kankuro pointed at the boardwalk, "There's a surf shop over there. Let's go," he said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and led the way. His brothers were already there getting extra clothes for the kids. They passed each other as he entered and they went to the showers.

Deidara, Naruto, and Gaara washed the kids down quickly dressing them in their new clothes and took them back to the tent before getting their own clothes ignoring the glaring men and went to get clean themselves up.

Inside the surf shop, Ino looked around at all of the sundresses before she settled on a yellow one. She was about to pay for it when she was stopped by Kankuro. He pulled out his wallet and paid as he avoided her gaze.

"Is this a date?" she asked playfully.

They turned to leave when a young guy approached Ino. "Hey baby, wanna go out with a real man?" he asked as he ran a hand down her arm.

Kankuro stiffened but didn't do anything. Ino wasn't his and never would be his. He moved to step around her and leave when she put a restraining hand on his arm.

"I already have a real man," she said as she slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him down as she lifted her face up. She brushed her lips across his gently savoring the feel of them. Running her tongue along his lower lip she wound her other arm around his neck locking him in place and deepened the kiss. She hummed with pleasure when she felt Kankuro's hands on her hips.

Kankuro pulled back and released a shuddering breath as he moved. "He's gone," he stated before he turned and walked away leaving a stunned Ino behind.

She licked her lips gathering the taste of him and grinning as she set off to find Temari. Temari and Koyuki were waiting for her at the showers. They showered and dressed quickly in their dresses and joined their group.

oxoxooxoxxooxoxoxooxoxxxooxo xoxxooxoxoxoxxxoxooxoxxooxox oxoxooxooxoxooxxoxoxxoxoxoxo xoxo

Lunch was an awkward affair. The children were afraid that their day was coming to an end and it was only noon; the raven brothers and Kakashi were still pissed that no apology was made to them, the brothers who had no idea what they needed to apologize for sat fuming as well, and Neji was upset about all of attention Gaara was receiving from other men on the beach. The only ones unaffected were Gaara, Mikoto and Fugaku who were enjoying each other's company and talking about art. Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and went to walk down the pier after lunch and Koyuki went to hang out with some girls her age she had just met.

Iruka cleared his throat and said, "We should play volleyball."

"You mean we're not going home?" Kei asked.

"Who said we're going home?" Naruto asked as he glared at Sasuke who glared at him.

"We just thought…"Fuyuki started.

"Do you want to go home?" Deidara asked daring Itachi to say anything with his eyes.

"No!" Kai shouted.

"We're not then," Gaara said as he looked blankly at Neji.

Naruto grabbed Daisuke already deciding to ignore the glaring bastards, "You're on my team!" he said as he tickled the little boy. He and Gaara stood up and led the kids out of the tent to set up the net. Deidara threw an icy glare at Itachi and tossed his head before he followed.

Iruka waited until the children were out of earshot before he turned on the glaring men. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys and I don't care either. Those kids are having fun and you fuckers aren't going to ruin it for them," he said through his teeth.

Kankuro's mouth dropped open when Iruka cursed. Iruka _never_ said fuck unless he was pissed beyond reason. He knew he needed to get Iruka out of the tent now. When he touched Iruka, his brother spun around and glared at him. Kankuro put his hands up and said in a soothing voice, "It's okay nii-chan." He sighed in relief when reason returned to the brown eyes. Iruka glared at the men again before leaving the tent.

"You guys are lucky. Nii-chan usually gets violent when it comes to kids," Kankuro said before he turned his gaze to Kakashi. "I know you're interested in nii-chan," he said, "I know that all of you are interested in my family and I think I approve. I have to warn you though, we all come with a lot of baggage," he looked at Ino when he said that. "Before you get too involved with us, you should ask about the past." He started to leave the tent but turned around at the opening, "If you care for them, apologize or do your equivalent to apologizing," he said before ducking out. Ino ran after him.

Mikoto and Fugaku walked out of the tent after giving them all disappointed looks.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Apologize indeed," Itachi said while Kakashi and Neji sat silently.

"On the other hand," Neji began, "maybe we over reacted. It's not Gaara's fault he's so damned sexy. Other guys are reacting to him like I do," he grumbled.

Kakashi rubbed his chin and nodded. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to apologize," he said. He didn't want anyone to take Iruka from him. He had never felt anything like what he felt for Iruka before and he didn't want to lose it now that he found it. He and Neji got up and left the tent.

"Pussies," Sasuke said.

"Hn," Itachi grunted in agreement.

"You won't see us apologizing," he said.

"Absolutely not," Itachi agreed. He and his brother got up and went out of the tent.

Outside the tent, Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting in chairs watching as everyone else played volleyball. Sasuke and Itachi watched as Naruto and Deidara ignored everyone who wasn't family and focused on the children. They watched the golden duo as they laughed and ran around. They noticed how the sun glinted on their hair, how their muscles rippled as they played, and how the sweat rolled down their golden bodies causing them to shift uncomfortably. They refused to apologize, but maybe there was _something_ else they could do.

oxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoo xoxoxxxxxxoxooxxooxoxoxooxox oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxooxoxox xoox

Kakashi pulled Iruka away from the game after begging him to talk and headed towards the water. Iruka had a mutinous look on his face as he turned to Kakashi refusing to meet his eyes and looking out over the ocean instead. Kakashi moved to touch him but he stepped away and Kakashi let him. "Iruka, I know you're angry at me but please listen," he said as Iruka's eyes widened at the word please and his gaze shifted to Kakashi. "I'm sorry. I was acting like an asshole and I'm sorry." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked out over the ocean. "Ever since we met, I've been attracted to you. Now that I know you better…" he growled in frustration, "I don't know if it's love I don't know if it's lust all I know is that I want you and I don't want anyone else to have you. Hell I get jealous of our families." He reached out to touch Iruka again and was surprised when he didn't step away. "Say something," he said gently.

"You don't love me because you don't know me well enough so we can safely say it's just lust," Iruka said.

"But I want to know you better, not just have a quick fuck. If I wanted that I would have seduced you already," he ignored Iruka's snort and incredulous look. "You challenge me, you don't take my shit, my kids and sister love you, you never ask for anything, you're sexy as hell and I want to know more. Go out with me."

"I don't know," Iruka said.

"Anything," he said, "I'll give you anything Iruka just go out with me. I need you."

He pulled Iruka closer and tried to kiss him but Iruka stopped him, "People are watching," Iruka said as he looked around nervously.

"Let them," Kakashi breathed as he lowered his mouth to cover Iruka's catching the soft whimper that escaped him. "They're jealous I have the most beautiful man on the beach in my arms," he said before capturing Iruka's mouth in a fiery kiss.

Iruka wrapped his fingers in Kakashi's shirt front and opened his mouth when he felt his questing tongue swipe across his bottom lip. He heard Kakashi growl as he crushed him in his embrace. Kakashi's hands fisted behind Iruka's back to prevent them from cupping his ass. He tore his mouth away from Iruka's, breathing hard. He wanted to throw Iruka over his shoulder and find the nearest hotel he could. Where was a hotel when you needed it? "Saturday," he said. "I'll wait until next Saturday." He led Iruka back to the game where his brothers were looking at him stunned as Temari, Koyuki and Ino squealed.

After the volleyball game Neji approached Gaara. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked when the redhead started to walk away. Gaara shrugged and followed Neji under the pier. When they were alone, he stood a short distance from Gaara. "Sorry I was acting like a baka. I was reacting to the situation, not to you. I know you're the faithful type, I was just worried you'd find someone you liked better than Daisuke and accept their proposal and you know how protective I am of him," Neji said.

Gaara's lips twitched in an unwilling smile at the idiot in front of him. "Daisuke's been with me all day," he said.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of guys who would take you away and Daisuke's too innocent to recognize it," Neji said.

"I would know," Gaara said.

"Would you?" Neji asked quietly.

Gaara nodded his eyes still blank. "I would never hurt Daisuke," he promised.

"I know. Friends?" Neji asked as he held out his hand. Gaara stared at the hand for a moment before taking it in his and squeezing it gently.

"I still owe you a finished painting," Gaara said referring to the two thirds finished mural in his lobby before he walked away leaving Neji smiling behind him.

When he passed Naruto he said, "You should stop flirting with him, Gaara. That baka will never figure it out."

"He will one day," Gaara said.

"Yeah when you're a hundred, you're too mean," Deidara said.

"You two are ones to talk, look how you treat your boyfriends," Gaara smirked before he left.

Deidara was about to yell at his brother when Itachi suddenly materialized in front of him. Itachi pinched his lips together and raised a brow at Deidara's glare. "Yelling is undignified," he said as though he were talking to a child.

Deidara tried to pull away only to have his lips stretched. "Mmrfmnnmk!" he mumbled.

Itachi's eyes glittered like shards of obsidian with maniacal glee. He pulled Deidara around by the lips as he talked to him. "You know driving down here, I had so many tortures planned for you, but this one wasn't one of them," he mused as he pulled him along. He let go when they reached the boardwalk and he sat on a bench. "Sit. I refuse to crane my neck," he said.

"Who says I'm staying?" Deidara said. He pulled the tie holding his braid and ran his fingers through the stiff mess, spreading it out so it could air.

"You're staying because you want to. Because you're attracted to me," Itachi said.

"Dream on, prick," Deidara snorted. He sat on the bench. "What? I'm curious why you pulled me over here by my lips," he said as Itachi raised his brow again. "That's an annoying habit by the way," he said as he poked Itachi's forehead.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

They sat in silence for a while before it started to get on Deidara's nerves. "If you're not going to talk, I'm going back to my boys," he said as he stood.

"You really want me to pull your lips off don't you?" Itachi warned. He almost smiled as Deidara sat back down quickly. "I may have acted rashly earlier," Itachi said.

"Is that asshole for 'I'm sorry'," Deidara asked.

"I don't apologize," Itachi said, "but I can acknowledge I might be wrong. Maybe."

Deidara gave him a scathing look. "Whatever. It might be okay, maybe," he qualified and tossed his head.

Itachi snorted. Deidara had guts and he liked that. "If you're going to marry my sons, we should have an interview to see if you're a suitable candidate," he murmured. The wind blew a lock of Deidara's hair up. Itachi grasped it, brought it to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled like sunshine just like he knew it would. When Deidara turned his head back around, Itachi dropped the hair before he was seen.

"Admit it, you just want me to call you 'daddy'," Deidara purred at him as he slid closer. His eyes darkened with seduction and he ran his hand over Itachi's chest.

"I'll make you scream 'daddy'," Itachi promised as his obsidian eyes glittered causing Deidara to shiver.

"Whatever," Deidara said in a thick voice.

"Coward," Itachi taunted.

"Name the day, 'daddy'," Deidara said.

"I'll call you," Itachi said.

"You don't have my number," Deidara said.

"Believe me Deidara," he purred the name, "I have your number in more than one way." He stood and pulled Deidara up to stand next to him. "The boys will wonder where we are," Itachi said as he pulled the blond along.

xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox ooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxooxooxoxox xoxx

Naruto had tried to follow Itachi and Deidara but his hand was caught from behind. He turned and saw the bastard on the other end of his hand. "What do you want, teme?" he asked pulling his hand away.

Sasuke glared at the beach bum he had seen in the picture with his dobe. He inclined his head towards the man, "Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Are you fuckin' crazy? I just met that guy today," Naruto ground out.

"He seems interested. Perhaps someone should tell him what a dobe you are," Sasuke said as he stepped closer to the fuming blond. The beach bum kept coming. "Never mind, he seems to be an idiot too," Sasuke said.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" the man asked as he kept an eye on Sasuke.

"No, Aki…" Naruto began.

"Actually, Aki," Sasuke sneered, "there is a problem. Someone is butting his nose into my private conversation. When you see him can you tell him Naruto says fuck off." He grabbed Naruto's hand lacing their fingers together and stalked off dragging the blond behind him.

"Hey bastard, you didn't have to be so rude. Aki's a nice guy," Naruto said.

"If you wanted to get laid, you didn't have to go to the beach. I have eight inches I can give you," Sasuke snarled.

"What, are you gonna fuck me twice?" Naruto asked. He ran into Sasuke's back when the raven stopped suddenly.

"What did you say?" Sasuke gritted out through his teeth. Needless to say, he wasn't used to such an insult.

Naruto knew he had gone too far. He backed up slowly before he turned to run. He had gone five steps before Sasuke caught him and tackled him to the ground. Sasuke straddled the struggling blond as he glared down at him. "Care to repeat that?" he asked.

"Not really," Naruto said. He flinched when Sasuke moved above him.

Sasuke wanted to throttle the blond under him. Nobody talked shit about his manhood and lived to tell about it. When he saw the panicked look on the blonds' face he stopped looming over him in a threatening way immediately remembering what Kankuro had said about baggage. He lowered his face to Naruto's and caressed the underside of the blonds' upper lip with his lower lip.

Naruto gasped at the contact. He was expecting to get his ass kicked, not a kiss. He struggled again and Sasuke pinned his arms above his head. When he opened his mouth the raven swept in with his tongue.

When Sasuke felt the blond open his mouth wider he smirked to himself and deepened his caress. With his free hand he traced the blonds' abs feeling a spiral ridge that ran alongside the tattoo he knew was there. The blond trembled and moaned under him arching into his touch. Sasuke shuddered when he felt Naruto pull his hands free and twine them behind his neck drawing him closer. Sasuke lowered his body to cover Naruto's and was rewarded when Naruto wrapped one caramel leg around his and move it up and down in a caress.

They heard someone clearing their throat and looked up into the eyes of Mikoto. "Oh good you guys made up too. I was worried you didn't like each other anymore," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Fugaku looked around uncomfortably.

"I thought you were fighting, but obaa-san said you were wrestling," Daisuke said as he clung to his grandmother's hand.

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "That's right, we were just wrestling. It won't happen again," he promised.

"Like hell it won't" Sasuke grumbled as he moved off of Naruto who shot him a glare. He caught a glimpse of tan buttock as Naruto pulled himself off of the sandy ground. "Are you wearing underwear, dobe?" he whispered.

"Too much trouble," Naruto mumbled back.

Sasuke filed that bit of information away for later as he followed the blond who had his son on his shoulders walking in the water.

The rest of the afternoon went much smoother as the fragile peace of the adults deepened. Iruka let the kids bury him in the sand and Deidara and Naruto sculpted a mermaid's body out of the sand covering him causing the kids to laugh especially when Iruka put his hands behind his head and made kissy faces at them.

The twins tried to get Itachi to build a sand castle with them, but he refused because he was in white. Deidara fixed that little problem by tackling Itachi to the sand and piling it on him. He smiled when a very mussed Itachi got up and brushed himself off. "I'll get you for this," he threatened.

"You can try to get me, but I'm really hard to get," Deidara said flippantly causing Itachi's groin to twitch. He pulled Itachi closer to the shore and they went to build sand castles with the twins.

Daisuke was walking along the surf with his father and Naruto when a crab scuttled across his toes. He shrieked and ran for Gaara who scooped him up into his arms as Neji was knocked away. Sasuke picked up the crab and threw it into the water. He tried to get Daisuke to come back, but the little boy refused until Sasuke promised to carry him on his shoulders.

Mikoto and Fugaku went into every shop on the boardwalk then bought ice cream for everyone. Ino looked around for Kankuro but didn't see him on the boardwalk. She finally saw him as he headed down the pier. She inclined her head in the direction of the pier after getting Temari's attention. Temari nodded and Ino took off after Kankuro.

She caught up with him halfway down the pier. She took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "Something wrong?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Kankuro stared straight ahead. "No," he said as he kept walking. He tried to untangle his fingers from hers.

"You really don't like me, do you?" she asked her voice betrayed her hurt.

"It's not that," Kankuro said.

"What is it then," Ino asked as they reached the end of the pier.

"I like you too much," he said quietly as he stared out over the ocean.

"That's a good thing," Ino said as she stroked his arm.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?' he asked.

"Because I wanted to," she said. "I want to again."

Kankuro closed his eyes. "You deserve better, you deserve someone normal," he said in a dead tone, "someone who won't cause people to stare like they're a freak."

It took Ino a minute to process what he was saying. "I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you are as normal as I am. I like _you_ nobody else. I want _you_," she said angrily. "And if anyone stares, who cares? You're my guy and they're just jealous. And one more thing if you call yourself a freak one more time, I'll kick your ass."

Kankuro looked at the enraged beauty. "You'd be more convincing if you didn't sound so pissed," he said.

"This isn't a joke, Kan. I want us to date. I want to kiss you without you pulling away. I want to touch you without holding back. I want you to kiss me and touch me too. I want…" she ranted before Kankuro cut her off. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back when she put more force behind the kiss. "Goddamnit!" she yelled in frustration. "Stop playing with me!" She wrenched out of his grasp and turned on her heel.

Kankuro grabbed her and pressed her back against his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt her hot tears fall on his arm. "I'm not playing with you, Ino. The tattooing across my lips caused partial nerve damage. I'm worried that I'll hurt you if I put too much pressure behind a kiss," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ino turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. He started to pull back but she pulled on his hair. "No," she said between kisses, "Don't pull away. Kiss me." She grasped his hair and ground his mouth on hers as she nipped his lips hungrily. "God I want you," she murmured against his lips. She moaned when he fully participated in the kiss.

The gentle sway of the pier lulled them as time ceased to exist. Ino could feel Kankuro's large manhood press into her belly. She moaned knowing that he had no underwear on and she fought the temptation to reach in and grab it. "Let's find a hotel," she said as she broke the kiss and gasped for air against his neck.

"Let's go on a date first and get to know each other better," Kankuro husked as he stroked Ino's back.

"This is a date," she reminded him. "And I can get to know you better in a hotel room," she said as she moved against him.

"Another date then," he said with a chuckle.

She groaned before kissing him again. "I always wanted a romantic gentleman, but I'd allow an exception in this case," she said.

Kankuro brushed a kiss against her hair. "Come on. Let's get back to our family before they send a search party for us." He put an arm around her and walked back to the beach with Ino floating on cloud nine. Kankuro didn't realize it yet, but he had just called his family her family too. She kissed his jaw. She was sure she was in love as she stared at his profile and she was comforted by the thought.

When they reached the beach, Temari looked from her brother to her friend. Ino had a dreamy expression and Kankuro had his arm across her back, his hand lazily caressed her hip. She laughed as Shikamaru came up behind her and slid his hands around her looping his hands loosely on her belly. He dropped a kiss on her neck as he looked at the happy expression on Ino's face.

"Break her heart and I'll break your face," Kankuro warned.

"Likewise," Shikamaru returned.

"Isn't it nice that we can't take care of ourselves Temari and we need big strong men to do it for us?" Ino asked innocently earning a swat on her ass for her troubles. "You're lucky I like it rough," she said. She and Temari walked away laughing at the expression on Kankuro's face, "By the way, Kan, leave next Saturday open. We'll go out then. Leave everything to me," she said.

At sundown, everybody packed away everything and began to take it to the cars. They were sad that the day was coming to an end, but they knew they would do it again. The kids hugged Iruka and his family refusing to let go until Iruka promised the kids another day of fun. Everybody went to their vehicles to leave. Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji watched as their guys got on their motorcycles and drove away followed by Kankuro. They got into their cars and left after their bodies calmed down and left shortly after.

At home, Ino kissed Kankuro one more time before she left. "You sure you don't want to drag me to your room and have your wicked way with me?" she practically begged.

Kankuro shuddered against her and kissed her one final time before pulling away. "Go now while I can let you go," he said hoarsely.

"God I wish you were weak," she said as she climbed in her car. She pulled him down for one last kiss.

"Sweet dreams," he said as he stepped back. She started her car and watched as she pulled away.

_**I think this is my favorite chapter. Lots of confessions and limey situations. I hope you liked it too. There are more people i want to acknowledge Narutopokefan, lee, tearfularcher, crzyanimemom, isis-yolly, Kyouyax Cloud, and guests for reviewing. I want to acknowledge , Talking Russian Muffinzz22, rens shadow, Amyyyh, Taukii, Yaoilover 2892, crzyanimemom,drago flora, flavia07, Bakalover, isis-yolly, keiFORREAL,Kitty Mizu, Mitsune no Tashio, Kyouyax Cloud, Mrs. Godwn, Yunie 13, Gok-Gok san, and Queen of Angels for following. And last but certainly not least i want to thank crzyanimemom, Disturbed Obsession, drago flora, flavia 07 Ice Inu, isis-yolly, keiFORREAL, lilly98, Mtisune no Tashio, tearfularcher, The Black Rain, Yunie 13, and Gok-Gok san for favoriting this story. You guys are all the greatest and I hope you continue to read. Thank you so much. Please review. 'Till later, Jade;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay a little time jump here and just so no one is confused, to me the week start with Sunday and end on Saturday so when the three couples made their dates, it was for two week's time. There are two lemons in this chapter, one hetero and one yaoi which are clearly marked with and entrance and exit for those of you who do not enjoy lemons so I really do not want any PM's about it. I hope you enjoy this installment so off we go:D!**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Two weeks passed without any problems. That isn't to say that there wasn't any awkwardness especially in dance class. Iruka, Deidara and Gaara were okay there, but the rest of the family was harassed every class.

During class, Sasuke would pull Naruto so close they looked like they were dry humping on the dance floor causing other students to blush and catching the attention of two very perverted, handsy students who tried to molest Naruto as well; and that would fuel Sasuke to seek the blond out and antagonize Naruto into an argument then kiss him senseless to make up. Naruto tried to keep away from Sasuke for his part in the whole thing before Temari lost her whole studio, but Sasuke was relentless. Naruto had to threaten Sasuke with bodily harm before he would stop molesting him in class, but he still found ways to see his dobe in and out of class.

Shikamaru would corner Temari every chance he got to kiss or touch her. His body heated up as soon as she was near. He tried to take it slow because he didn't want to scare her off, but his body was constantly on fire. It was like he was in a perpetual state of heat and it was pure torture for him as he began to calculate the value of pi for the tenth time that day.

Ino was in the same predicament as Shikamaru. She loved Kankuro for respecting her, but at the same time she wanted him to make love to her. She tried every way possible to entice him from subtle invitation to demanding sex outright, but he continued to keep her at arm's length. They had gone on a couple unofficial dates with Temari and Shikamaru, but she wanted to get him alone.

Neji tried to hide his reaction to Gaara not realizing that redhead was going out of his way to arouse him so he struggled to keep a professional air about him while Gaara was intent on making him lose his sanity. It not only happened in dance class. The mural Neji had commissioned of Cupid and Psyche for the hotel lobby was started by Gaara two days after the first dance lesson and at first, Gaara had been intent on finishing it in six weeks, but lately he had slowed down. He started eating lunch with Neji in his penthouse suite at the hotel, he wore tighter leather pants, and he bent over more when Neji was in the room. In dance class, he would subtly rub against Neji or touch him frequently causing desire to course through Neji's veins.

While Iruka wasn't molested in the dance studio on a daily basis, he was harassed in the bakery on an every other day basis. Kakashi would back him into his walk in dry goods pantry and initiate a heavy petting session away from prying eyes. Mikoto, Kakashi, and the kids had gotten into the routine of joining Iruka, his family, Ino, and Shikamaru, for lunch in the park. Kakashi was surprised when Sasuke and Itachi would show up sometimes because nothing was spontaneous with those two. They would fly kites, play ball, Frisbee, or tag some days and others they would just sit around and eat together. The more time he spent with Iruka, the deeper he fell.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxo xoxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxxxxooxoxo xoxo

Deidara started getting far away looks in his eyes after beach day. He knew everyone in his family had gotten a confession and or a kiss that day at the beach, everyone but him. He cursed the stoic asshole who was currently holding his attention. He wanted Itachi to kiss him breathless after he confessed to him, but pigs would fly before that happened. The bastard had shown him that he was not interested in him, causing him more frustration. Deidara didn't realize that Itachi was in his own private hell.

Itachi was in a panic though he showed nothing on the surface. He tried to bed some of his 'little brothers' in an attempt to prove to himself that he didn't need Deidara, which he failed miserably. If he could get it up, he couldn't keep it up long enough to satisfy either himself or his partner but most of the time he couldn't get it up at all leaving him sexually frustrated and his 'little brothers' were starting to gossip about his inability to perform in bed. Itachi blamed Deidara for messing with his head. He was haunted by the way the blond stood up to him, the spark in his eyes when his anger took over, the witty banter he comes up with, and not to mention his beauty.

Itachi looked up at the sign over the bakery. He knew Deidara was in there, he'd had his secretary call before he came to make sure. He stood outside debating the wisdom of going in when he saw a customer reach across the cash register and caress Deidara's hair. He almost pulled the door off its hinges before stepping inside. He glared at the woman who had so casually touched what was his. "Get out," he growled between his teeth causing the woman to scream and run from the bakery. He turned the lock and advanced on the demonic angel in front of him.

"What are you doing, asshole? We're still on the clock!" Deidara yelled. He stepped around the counter to unlock the door and throw Itachi out.

"Why did you let her touch you?" he asked in a low voice, ebony eyes glittering with anger.

"She was fascinated by my hair," Deidara snorted. "She has never seen hair this color or as long. She wanted to see if it's real. I was going to cut a piece off but…" he stopped talking when Itachi grabbed his upper arm at the mention of cutting his hair. "You're hurting me, dickhead," he bit out.

"Scared?" Itachi asked as he began to back Deidara towards the kitchen.

Deidara raised his chin in a challenging way, "No, I'm pissed," he said as his heart raced.

"I think you are scared. I think you're very scared," Itachi mocked as they rounded the counter.

"Why should I be?" Deidara asked. He flinched as his back came up against the table in the kitchen. Itachi continued to press him back until his upper body lay on the table.

"Because you want me, you know I'm your master," Itachi said simply.

Deidara's eyes widened in outrage, "First 'daddy' and now 'master' you think pretty highly of yourself, don't you," he said in a scathing tone.

"Only when it's the truth, baby," Itachi said before he brought his mouth down on Deidara's. He felt more than heard Deidara's sharp intake of air. He angled his head to taste the hellion in his arms more fully. He pulled Deidara up on the table and wrapped his legs around his waist slamming their groins together. Deidara pulled away from the kiss moaning and let his head fall back exposing his neck. Itachi latched on to it like a starving man lapping and sucking the sensitive skin. He felt his cock harden painfully as Deidara's head rocked forward onto his shoulder.

Deidara licked the outer shell of Itachi's ear whimpering when Itachi bit into his neck, marking him. "I want to fuck you right here, right now," Itachi groaned as he pulled Deidara into a sitting position pressing their bodies together. He reached into his pants and cupped Deidara's hard on. "No underwear?" he asked gruffly.

Deidara shook his head, "Too much of a bother," he explained as he thrust into Itachi's hand.

Itachi was unbuttoning his pants when the bell over the front door rang. "Dei why was the door locked?" Iruka asked as he came into the shop. He heard a muffled 'fuck' that didn't sound like his brother. "Dei?" he called getting a little worried.

"I'm in here nii-chan," Deidara's voice came from the kitchen.

"Is someone in there with you?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, Uchiha-san came to set up a bridal interview," came the reply.

Iruka knew it was bullshit as soon as the pair stepped out of the kitchen. Deidara had two very large hickies forming on his neck and Itachi looked disheveled. "I see," Iruka said as his eyes twinkled. He knew Deidara had feelings for the older Uchiha brother but hid it behind his sass. "How did it go?" he teased.

Itachi stepped from behind the counter. "I am taking Deidara away for three days two weeks from Friday," he said while the two men gaped at him.

"Wouldn't that be for him to decide?" Iruka asked.

"He decided in the kitchen. Deidara," he said in his silky smooth voice that tickled the blonds' spine, "I'll be at your house Thursday night in two weeks to pick you up so get plenty of sleep because we will be leaving whether you're ready or not."

"Where are we going, asshole?" he asked. "I'll need to know so I can pack."

"Just bring sunscreen, that's all you'll need," he said as his dark eyes roamed over the delectable body. He gave a half smirk, "Ja ne," he said in a voice that promised sin before walking out the door.

"Kami I hate him," Deidara snarled. "Who does he think he is bossing me around like that?"

"Uh-huh," Iruka agreed as he passed Deidara. "By the way, you should pull your turtle neck higher to hide those," he said as he pointed to his neck.

"That dick," Deidara growled and pulled the cloth under his chin as he ignored Iruka's laughter.

oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxxoxoxox xoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxox xxxooxoxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox xoxo

Yes, two whole weeks passed without any problems. When that Friday came, the story changed. Temari had developed a zit on her forehead and started her period. She raged at her brothers and cried at the unfairness of it all.

"Poor Shikamaru, cock blocked by Mother Nature," Naruto joked earning him a punch to the head from Temari.

"I wonder why it's called a period," Gaara mused aloud.

Naruto rubbed his head and snarled, "Because mad cow disease was taken already."

Temari screamed as she tackled him to the ground and pummeled him before being pulled off by Iruka. Four rounds of Midol and a pint of chocolate ice cream later, Temari was her old self again.

Kankuro was nervous about his date with Ino. He was still unsure he was what she wanted. He tried to cancel their date when he spoke to her on Friday night, but when Ino threatened to castrate him if he tried again, Kankuro gracefully accepted that she wanted to go out with him.

Iruka decided he was staying all night with Kakashi because they were going be drinking. He was a lightweight when it came to alcohol and he refused to drive wasted. He was nervous about staying over at Kakashi's apartment because of the strong attraction he felt for him, but he was resolved to let nature take its course. He researched gay sex online and followed the advice he found just to be prepared and on the safe side and shared the findings with Deidara, Naruto, and Gaara.

When Saturday night came, the three going on dates were so on edge that any noise caused them to jump at least ten feet. Shikamaru was the first to show up at the house. He pulled Temari into his arms as he told her how beautiful she was. He escorted her to the car and opened the door for her. Once she was seated he closed the door and went to the driver's side. "Where are we going?" she asked as he started the car.

"It's a surprise," he said. He pulled out of the driveway and headed out of town.

"Well, I better go get Ino before she cuts off my naughty bits," Kankuro said as he headed for the door. He passed Kakashi pulling into the driveway on his way out.

Kakashi knocked lightly on the door a couple of times before Iruka answered. Iruka's face was almost glowing red when he grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out the door. Kakashi stopped him on the porch and pulled him into a lazy kiss. Iruka grasped the front of his shirt to keep from falling down. Kakashi smiled against his lips and pulled him down the stairs to the car. They drove away as the other brothers watched them go.

"Did Itachi say where he was taking you, Dei?" Naruto asked as they plopped down on the couch.

"Nope, he just says to pack sunscreen. How about Sasuke? Did he tell you where you were going yet?" Deidara asked.

"That bastard hasn't even asked me out properly," Naruto growled. He looked at Gaara, "How about you, Gar, has your guy finally figured out you're sexually harassing him?" he asked.

"Not yet. It's too much fun to stop," Gaara said with a wide smirk plastered to his face.

"Cock tease," Naruto snorted before turning on a movie.

"Says the pot to the kettle," Gaara said as he sat next to his brothers.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxo oxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxox ooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoo xxo

They had been driving for ten minutes and all Temari could see were trees. 'Oh great, the first time I go on a date in forever and he might be a serial killer. Why is it always the good-looking ones,' she thought to herself.

"Nervous?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Nervous, why would I be nervous?" Temari asked as her voice shook. 'He was perfectly normal with my family,' she thought reasonably.

"It's just we're alone out here, it's isolated, and it's our first time being alone together," Shikamaru said as he turned down a dirt road.

'Oh my God, this is it. He's going to take me out on this back road, rape me and kill me. I'm so glad I got my period now. I hope he gets grossed out when he rapes me,' she thought as the woods got thicker. She closed her eyes as her emotions raged out of control and waited for the enviable. Her breath caught when the car stopped.

"We're here," Shikamaru said as he turned to the hyperventilating girl next to him. He reached out to touch her causing her to flinch, "Are you okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

Temari opened her eyes ready to scream and fight but instead gasped at the sight in front of her. There on top of a short hill sat at least fifty lit candles that framed a blanket covered in rose petals. There was a basket and bucket with a bottle of champagne in it and two glasses sitting by its side.

"I thought we could stargaze tonight, but if you would rather not…" he trailed off when he saw her tears.

Temari clasped Shikamaru's face in both of her hands and pulled him to her kissing his lips tenderly. "It's perfect, Shika," she whispered.

Shikamaru pulled away gently and opened his door and moved to the other side of the car to open her door. He led her up the hill and gently lowered her to the blanket before running back to the car and turning the radio on. He rolled down the windows and closed both doors before going back up the hill. "I was worried we wouldn't be able to hear the music," he said as he sat beside her.

"What about your car battery?" Temari asked lightly taking the glass of champagne Shikamaru poured for her.

Shikamaru flushed slightly, "I brought an extra, just in case."

"Shika you really do think of everything," she laughed as he handed her a plate of food.

"Shall we eat and talk, Troublesome?" he asked. Temari laughed and nodded.

xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoox oxxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxxoxoxo oxx

Kankuro stood outside her apartment. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants as he questioned the likelihood of him escaping with his balls intact. Not good. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.

Ino opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of him. Kankuro shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Am I dressed okay?" he asked nervously.

"I'm trying to figure out how I can get you naked, okay," Ino said as she slid her palms up his broad chest. "Want to come in for a few rounds?" she purred seductively.

"Stop tempting me, woman," he husked as he caught her wandering hands.

Ino knew she was only frustrating herself but damn, she wanted him. She grabbed her purse and locked her door. "Fine, I'll be a good girl for now, but later I expect a reward for my good behavior later," she pouted.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and escorted her to the car and opened her door. After he slid behind the wheel he asked, "Where to?"

"_Le Petit Maison_," she replied as Kankuro raised his brow.

"You're serious?" he asked as he pointed to his face.

"Deadly, and believe me honey, there's nothing wrong with your face," she replied as he pulled out of her driveway.

oxoxooxooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoo xxxxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo oxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ooxo

Kakashi pulled into his parking garage and killed his engine. "I thought we could drink here tonight. Since this is our first _official_ date I didn't want to share you with anyone else. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

Iruka nodded his head. Actually it was better than okay, it was great. He knew there were feelings between him and Kakashi and he was going to find out what they were tonight. He opened his door and stepped out of the car. He followed Kakashi to the elevator stepping inside when it opened for them.

Kakashi watched Iruka's face as they descended to the lobby of his apartment building. When they reached the lobby, he led him to another elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. "'Ruka-chan if you want to go out, we can," Kakashi said. He reached out to stop the elevator but Iruka's grasp stopped him.

"I want to drink here," Iruka said shyly but firmly. He caressed Kakashi's arm before letting it go. He could feel his face burn with embarrassment, but he wouldn't back down.

Kakashi settled back beside Iruka as the elevator continued to go up. When it reached his floor, Kakashi pulled him out and walked to his door. He put the key in the lock and turned it pushing the door open in the process. He took off his shoes and put them on a mat. He noticed Iruka was doing the same thing. He grabbed Iruka by the hand and pulled him deeper into the apartment closing the door and locking it behind them.

Iruka was stunned by the size of Kakashi's apartment. It was spacious and tastefully decorated. Kakashi chuckled at the look of amazement on Iruka's face. "What, did you expect _Playboy _centerfolds to be tacked up on the walls and stacks of porn everywhere?" he asked playfully.

"Actually, yeah," Iruka said.

"All that's stacked in a closet somewhere," he said. He led Iruka to the table where two covered plates were sitting. "I hope you're hungry. I want to feed you before getting you drunk. It soaks up the alcohol better," he explained.

"Or I might puke," Iruka said.

"I'm prepared for any eventuality," Kakashi said as he pulled out a chair.

Iruka brushed his lips across Kakashi's jaw before sitting down. "So am I," he said mysteriously.

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoo xoxxoxoxooxoxoooxoxoxxoxxxxo xoxo

Kankuro and Ino walked through the museum holding hands. Ino had bribed her curator friend to allow her and her artist boyfriend to come in after hours. The couple had enjoyed a nice French dinner at the restaurant save for a few stares in their direction. When Ino noticed them, she would smile brightly and say, "I know right! He's damn sexy!" They ate and talked for hours about everything and nothing. They told each other everything from their favorite color to whom they had lost their virginities to. Ino wasn't surprised to find out Kankuro had majored in art and language and minored in philosophy since he ordered their dinner in perfect French and was so analytical at times. Kankuro on the other hand was surprised by the amount of food Ino could consume at one time and still maintain her knockout figure.

Ino pulled Kankuro down on a bench next to her. "Kan, honey, what did you mean when you said you and your family had baggage?"

Kankuro squeezed her hand before letting it fall away. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

Ino nodded. "I want to know everything about you," she said.

"My baggage is pretty easy to see, well most of it anyway," he began. His eyes became unfocused as he looked into the past. Ino took his hand again to keep him rooted in the present with her. "Right after Gaara was born, okaa-san died. Otou-san blamed Gaara for her death, but really he was to blame. Okaa-san was a weak woman and otou-san would get her pregnant as soon as she was able to because he wanted a large family like the one he grew up in. Eventually his demands took a toll on her body, and she died. Otou-san decided after her death he really didn't want children so he sold us all to a friend of his whose wife couldn't have children. He later died from a drug overdose.

"Shukaku and Mara were far from the perfect family. Shukaku was a bully and Mara was a drunk. Shukaku beat her all of the time, and when we came to live with them, well let's just say it was like Christmastime for the fucker," Kankuro's eyes took on a hard edge.

Ino sat silently as tears spilled from her eyes. Part of her wanted him to stop the story, but the other part that loved Kankuro, the bigger part, needed to hear it. She squeezed his hand but she knew he couldn't feel it; he was a million miles away fighting ghosts from the past.

"Shukaku was the one to give me these tattoos. He thought they would make me look manlier. When he tattooed my face, he pressed really hard on my mouth causing partial nerve damage in the process. That's why when we kiss, I'm afraid I'll hurt you," he whispered. He cleared his throat and continued. "Shukaku beat all of us one night after drinking heavily. Something snapped inside Mara and she stabbed him to death. The next morning when we woke up, he was dead, she was mentally checked out, and we were shipped to an orphanage.

"We met Iruka nii-chan, Deidara, and Naruto in the orphanage. Iruka nii-chan watched out for all of us and protected us from bullies and the director. We had been there for six months before okaa-san was touring the facility and adopted us. You would have liked her; she had spunk just like you." He stopped talking and his eyes became more focused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on," he said with a sheepish look. He brushed the tears from Ino's cheeks tenderly.

Ino wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to dig the abusive dick up and kill him again for what he had done to such a beautiful soul. "Let's go home," she said her voice thick with tears.

Kankuro nodded and followed her out of the museum. He had expected this reaction from her, for her to distance herself from him; he just never expected it to hurt so much. They drove back to her apartment in silence. He walked her to her door and turned to leave.

Ino grasped his shirt to stop him before he could go any further. "Stay with me tonight," she said.

"Ino, you don't have to…" he began.

"Shut up," she growled as she pulled him down for a toe curling kiss. She pulled him into the apartment, kicking the door closed and tossed her shoes aside as she desperately tried to make him understand her feelings.

"Ino…" he said between kisses. "Ino…uh!" he groaned as she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. She pushed him down the hall and into her bedroom.

Ino pushed him down on the bed and slid her body over his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth savoring the taste of him as she cupped his erection through his pants moaning when she felt the length and girth of it.

"Ino, wait… Ino stop," Kankuro said rolling on top of her. "Just wait a minute," he said as he took deep shuddering breaths.

Ino couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes at his rejection. She pushed him off of her and crawled to the middle of her bed. "Fine, I get it. You don't want me, I know. Please just let me cry in peace," she wept.

Kankuro climbed into the middle of the bed and pulled Ino up onto his thighs. He put her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and rose to his knees. "Ino baby, please don't cry. You're tearing me up," he said in a tortured voice. He pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder and turned her head toward him. He kissed her forehead, her closed eyes, and then her wet cheeks tasting the saltiness of her tears before his lips moved to hers. He licked the seam of her mouth silently asking for entry which she gave. He slid his hand along the column of her throat as his mouth ravished hers. His tongue plunged in and out of her mouth leaving her weak. She stroked her hands along the backs of his thighs pressing his lower body into hers as he slid his other hand up to cup her breast.

_**Lemon of the hetero variety if you are queasy look away**_:

Ino whimpered as Kankuro pulled the top of her low cut slip dress down to cup her breast. He released her mouth as she moaned and gasped as his callused hand moved across her nipple causing it to harden. Her head rolled to the side as he licked her neck giving little nibbles up and down as he went. When he reached the pulse point, he suckled causing her to cry out and buck against him.

Kankuro's other hand slowly glided across the soft skin on Ino's thighs as they came higher and higher to the apex of her thighs. He slid his fingers along her skimpy panties before they dipped inside. Ino moaned as Kankuro caressed her thigh where it joined the pelvis under her panties, she squeezed the back of his thighs as his caresses became lighter, teasing.

"Kan, oh Kan…please I aahn!" she moaned as his fingertips ghosted over her sex before he resumed his light teasing strokes.

Kankuro turned Ino in his arms and crushed their lips together causing her to tremble and moan louder. "Am I hurting you?" he asked nervous that he may have.

"No… don't stop. Please don't stop," she breathed.

He leaned her back against his other arm and slid his hand from low on her belly to her neck and be brushed his thumb across the pulse point where he had made his mark. He pulled her back up and reached for the hem of her dress pulling it over her head. She knelt in front of him naked except for panties unashamedly. He bent and took a breast into his mouth suckling the nipple and rolling it on his tongue.

Ino looked down at the dark head at her breast and tangled her hands into the hair. Never had a lover spent this much time on her needs before. If she hadn't been in love with him before, she certainly was now. She leaned back as he pushed her into the mattress and nipped the soft flesh of her belly. She moaned as he grabbed her panties with his teeth and pulled them from her body.

Kankuro licked his way up Ino's right leg before licking up her left leg. He sucked on her inner thigh leaving a red mark. He licked a path from her navel to her lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.

Ino began to pull at his clothes. She popped off at least two buttons in her quest to get to more skin. She kissed the strong column of Kankuro's neck leaving marks everywhere determined to show the world he was hers. She kissed the broad expanse of his chest before taking a nipple between her teeth and closing her mouth over it. Her lips spread over him as she suckled, drawing a groan from him. She unfastened the button on his pants and unzipped them pushing them down his hips. It was just as she thought no underwear. She used her feet to push the pants from his leg and off the bed. She gripped his manhood caressing it from root to tip swirling her fingertips around the top as a bead of pre cum leaked out.

Kankuro moaned her name as she began to stroke his length. He kissed her savagely as his tongue plundered her mouth and she gave in willingly. He parted her thighs and lightly traced her sex with his fingers. He inserted a finger causing her to cry out with pleasure. Another finger soon followed. He thrust them in and out as Ino clung to him thrusting her hips and jerking his member as he pleasured her. "Do you have condoms?" he asked as he pulled away. He wanted the first time he came to be inside her.

Ino pulled out a drawer and reached inside. She pulled out a roll of condoms. "I bought them today," she said breathlessly.

Kankuro groaned, "I think I love you."

"You might as well because after tonight you're mine forever," she said as she kissed his neck.

Kankuro smoothed a condom over his length and spread her thighs wide before kissing her forehead. "Ready?" he asked.

Ino nodded just before he slid home inside her body. He stayed still giving her time to adjust and kissing her deeply. She ran her hands along his spine to his buttocks and snapped his hips forward. Kankuro got her not so subtle hint and started thrusting into her body with long measured strokes. Ino caught his rhythm, but it wasn't long before she wanted more. She bucked her body against his and wrapped her legs around his waist before pulling him down for an earth shattering kiss.

Kankuro's restraint snapped and he pounded into her body mercilessly driven on by Ino's throaty moans and screams. She met each of his thrusts equally holding nothing back. "Ino… you feel so good. So fucking good," he moaned.

"Kankuro, uh… oooh! I'm gonna cum, baby…cum with me…cum with me, Kan," she chanted.

"Ino… Ino… Ino" Kankuro chanted as his hips snapped forward with increasing speed.

He stiffened above her and she could feel his member swell and she knew he was cumming. She kissed every inch of his face before taking his lips in a brutal kiss as her climax ripped through her. She screamed his name and clawed his back as the sensations overwhelmed her. She wanted to scream that she loved him, but he'd never believe her. He'd say it was the orgasm talking.

_**End lemon. You may resume reading lemon free for now**_

Kankuro fell to Ino's right side on the bed. "That was amazing," he said.

Ino nodded not trusting her voice at this moment. Not while she still had the urge to yell out how much she loved him. She watched as he got out of the bed to dispose of the condom marveling at his muscles. She squished her breasts against his chest when he had settled into bed next to her again, as her fingertips traced patterns across his skin. "Stay with me all night," she said refusing to look into his eyes afraid to find rejection there.

Kankuro tipped her chin up and kissed her gently. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he said as he caressed her cheek.

Ino bit her tongue as the words 'I love you' sprang up again. Instead she kissed him with all the love she felt and laid on his chest while he stroked her back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxooxoxoxxoxooxoxoxooxxoxxxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxxx xoox

Shikamaru was staring up at the starry sky as Temari lay beside him. They had talked for hours about their likes and dislikes, families, and hopes and dreams. Temari had opened up and told him about being adopted. He listened quietly as Temari told him about her father and foster family. She told the stories about how a grown man who outweighed her by at least two hundred pounds beat her on a daily basis, not to mention the mental abuse her foster mother waged non-stop against her calling her fat and ugly at the age of three. She told him about how she and her brothers were treated at the orphanage and the in town where they grew up. She talked at length about her adoptive mother who rescued her and her brothers from the orphanage and how her mother and brothers always told her she was beautiful and special.

"You are beautiful and special," he said. When he felt her stiffen, he tightened his grip on her. "Temari, I don't know what you've gone through, you can only explain it to me; and I don't really know how to help you past all of this; you may never get past it, but I do know what I know and that is you are kind, loving, gentle, worthwhile person, and you are heartbreakingly beautiful," he said sincerely as he looked into her eyes. He cupped her cheek and lowered his head taking her mouth in a gentle kiss as their bodies turned to face one another and press against each other.

When he pulled away, he stood up and held out his hand for her, "Dance with me," he said.

Temari felt free all of a sudden. She told him about her past and he just listened. He didn't promise to make it better, he didn't make her feel awkward about it, and he didn't feel sorry for her. He made her feel stronger. She placed her hand in his and smiled up at him as he helped her to her feet. Though she had danced thousands of times, this felt like the first time she had ever taken a step.

Shikamaru pulled her close to his body and he swayed with her under the stars as the moon acted as their spotlight. It wasn't fancy dancing like Temari taught, but it meant more to her than any trophy ever did. He kissed her full lips as their bodies moved in perfect harmony with each other. "I better get you home before your brothers find us and kick my ass then lock you in a tower where I could never find you again," he said.

"Would you stop looking?" she asked, not really sure why she did.

"Never," Shikamaru promised. "Besides, there's no way your brothers could outsmart me," he teased. "I devise strategies on how to rescue princesses locked away daily," referring to his job.

"Watch it now," Temari warned as she slid into the car and he closed the door. When he climbed in the car started right up without difficulty. They drove to Temari's house holding hands and sneaking kisses. When they pulled into the drive Temari kissed him one last time lingeringly. "I had a good time," she said.

Shikamaru walked her to her door and said goodnight. He waited until she was inside before turning away and walking back to the car. He pulled out of the driveway with a smile on his face.

xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxx oxoxoxoxoxxxoxooxoxoxxoxooxo xoxooxxoxooxxxxoxooxoxooxoxx xoxx

"It's your turn to drink, Hatake-san," Iruka slurred as he pointed to Kakashi. "You're drunk aren't you?" he accused as he tried to find the right Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka weaved on his seat. He was nowhere near drunk as they had just had two shots each. "Iruka-chan, when are you gonna stop calling me Hatake-san?" he asked a little irritated.

"As soon as I see you naked," Iruka said matter of factly. "I like it when you call me Iruka-chan. I feel bubbly inside when you do."

"Really," Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded violently and almost fell out of his chair. "'Ruka-chan goes straight to my cock, but only when you say it," Iruka pronounced just as Kakashi was taking a drink causing him to spit it everywhere. "No fair, Hatake-san, you have to get another drink," Iruka said.

"'Ruka-chan, do you want to see me naked?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Iruka said. "I wanna see you naked and more."

Kakashi swallowed hard as he tried to steer the conversation to safer waters. "How did you get that scar on your nose?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head, "'S a turrible story, Hatake-san. I'd rather see you naked," he purred as he leaned over to kiss Kakashi.

"Tell me about your nose first then I'll get naked for you," Kakashi promised as he held Iruka back.

Iruka closed one eye, "Really?" he asked. When Kakashi nodded he quietly said, "I'll tell you and you'll hate me like the kids at the orphanage, but you promised you'd get naked for me," he reminded the silver haired scarecrow.

Iruka closed both eyes and whimpered as he was carried back to the past. "My parents were murdered in a home invasion when I was really little. Okaa-san hid me before they found her and killed her. I was sent to an orphanage for a year before I was adopted by a couple. That's where I met Deidara and Naruto. Their parents had been killed in a car crash and they went to live with Kyuubi and Naomi too because they were distant relatives.

"We lived together happily for a few years before Kyuubi found out Naomi was cheating on him and planned to leave him for some other guy. Kyuubi lost his mind. He wanted to kill all of us before he killed himself," Iruka whispered. "It wasn't our fault," he said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Kakashi wished he never asked Iruka to tell him the story. He hated to see Iruka so vulnerable, so helpless.

"Kyuubi started with Naruto then moved on to Deidara. He was going to strike the killing blow, but I stepped in front of my brothers and Kyuubi sliced my face almost cutting my nose off. He was enraged that I stopped him," Iruka said as he popped his shirt buttons out of their button holes. "He tried again and he stabbed me in the back into a vertebra causing the knife to lodge in it,"

Kakashi looked at the star-shaped scar on Iruka's back and felt his anger rise. How dare someone hurt the man he loved and yes he did love him. He knew Iruka wasn't perfect by a long shot, but he realized Iruka was perfect for him.

Iruka pulled his shirt into place again. "We were in the hospital for a month when we found out Kyuubi had killed Naomi then himself with a gun in her lover's house. Shortly after that we were taken to the orphanage where we met Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara and we formed our own family. The other children and the director of the orphanage told us we were monsters and no one would ever love us. We were in the orphanage for about six or seven months when okaa-san adopted us. She loved us, even if we are monsters," Iruka said as tears ran unchecked down his cheeks.

Kakashi took a steadying breath, "'Ruka-chan, do you really think your brothers, sister and you are monsters?" he asked.

"No," he moaned. He opened his chocolate colored eyes and looked into Kakashi's eyes, "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"No, 'Ruka-chan I don't think you're a monster," he said honestly.

"And you'll get naked for me now?" Iruka asked.

"Maybe we should wait until you're not drunk for that, ne," Kakashi said reasonably.

"You lied to me," Iruka wailed. "I'm leaving," he said as he got up, his shirt slipping to the ground. "Where the devil did my shirt go?" he asked no one in particular. He saw it on the floor and bent to retrieve it almost toppling over before pulling it back on.

Kakashi dragged his body against his. He groaned aloud when Iruka pushed against him and ran his hands across his abs. "For a guy who doesn't work out and reads porn all the time, you sure are fit," Iruka said as his hands continued to roam.

"Thank you, I think," Kakashi said. He grabbed Iruka's hands as they strayed lower. If anyone had told him a month ago he would be fighting off the affections of a sexy seductive brunet, he would have scoffed in their faces but here he is a month later fighting like a virgin mail-order bride who had been dropped off in the back hills somewhere for five brothers who pooled their money together to buy her.

"Iruka, you don't want to do this," Kakashi tried to reason with him. It seemed like Iruka the dolphin had turned into Iruka the octopus.

"But I do," he insisted, "I researched it online and everything. I prepared myself just like the anal health guide said to so you won't get e-coli," he said. "It was very informative."

"Iruka you came over here intending to sleep with me," Kakashi could hardly believe it when he nodded.

"Yes, so will you please get naked for me now? I'm tired of calling you Hatake-san I want to give you a cock-stirring nickname," he said as he slid his shirt off again and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor he was bare underneath. "I don't wear underwear," he said as he stepped out of them and stood naked and proud.

"I see that," Kakashi said drolly. He gently pulled Iruka to him and traced his lips with the tip of his tongue before pulling his chin in a silent command to open his mouth.

Iruka felt like he was melting. The kiss was having a sobering effect on him little by little. His breath rasped and caught as Kakashi crushed him against him and ran his hand down his ribs. Iruka whimpered into Kakashi's mouth and thrust his tongue in. He licked every surface of Kakashi's mouth before nibbling on his lower lip. "Hatake-san," he moaned as he pulled at Kakashi's shirt. He slid his hands under the shirt to caress Kakashi's pectorals and flick his nipples rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Iruka pulled the shirt over Kakashi's head then bent his head to lick and suck the once hidden nipples. He threw the shirt on top of his as he marveled at the porcelain skin and chiseled body.

Kakashi tried to hold himself back he really did, but being a born pervert one could only take so much and when Iruka licked the column of his throat and sucked on a spot just above the collarbone, Kakashi had had enough. He roughly pulled Iruka into his arms and said, "You're not allowed to regret this in the morning."

"Mmmmm," Iruka hummed as Kakashi swept him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Iruka placed open mouth kisses on Kakashi's neck and shoulders alternating with biting and sucking. Kakashi dropped him on the bed and covered his body with his own. Iruka became frustrated that Kakashi still had his pants on. "Off," Iruka demanded before placing an open mouth kiss on Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi groaned. He liked the bossy dominant Iruka a little too much. He unbuttoned his pants and stripped them and his boxers off in a flash. When he was naked he stood in front of Iruka. "Well, 'Ruka chan," he said as Iruka's member twitched at the name, "What are you gonna call me now?" he asked.

Iruka thought for a minute before turning passion filled eyes to Kakashi and whispered "'Kashi," causing Kakashi's member to give a jerk of its own. Iruka spread his thighs wide and reached for him. "Come to me 'Kashi," he pleaded.

_**Lemon ahead. If you don't want to read simply go to the next bold line.**_

Kakashi was almost undone by the provocative pose Iruka was currently in. When he added the nickname, his cock leaked non-stop. He fell into Iruka's arms and felt them tighten around him. He shuddered when his skin porcelain slid across the caramel skin. He was right it contrasted his perfectly. He kissed and licked Iruka's swollen lips before he kissed a path down Iruka's neck until he reached his pulse point and placed two very large hickies one on top of the other in that area. He then moved to Iruka's muscular chest placing more love bites as he went. He wanted to mark Iruka until there wasn't an inch of that sinful caramel skin visible. He moved lower to his belly as he dipped his tongue into his navel before circling it then nipping it sharply causing Iruka to arch. He palmed Iruka's impressive sized manhood as he rubbed circles over it causing Iruka to moan and gasp when suddenly Iruka grabbed his hand stilling his motions and flipping him onto his back.

"I read that to prepare me takes a while and you will be suffering that whole time. I want to do something for you first," Iruka said as his body glided over Kakashi's. He placed kisses on Kakashi's jaw line drawing circles with his tongue before licking Kakashi's neck again. He used his open mouth to suck Kakashi's nipples loving the way Kakashi moaned as his tongue darted and stabbed at them. He kissed licked and nipped lower until he came to Kakashi's cock. He gulped at the size of it as he stared nervously at it. 'How is that thing supposed to fit in me?' he wondered. He realized then Kakashi was trying to pull him back up.

"'Ruka-chan, you don't have to do that. It's alright. I prefer to cum with you," he said.

"'Kashi," Iruka breathed as he cupped Kakashi's testicles lovingly. "I want to do this. I've heard it's amazing and I want to make you feel good. Please."

Kakashi let him go and fell back against the bed balling his hands into fists at his sides and waited. He closed his eyes at the first tentative touch. Iruka's fingers lightly traced along the length of him before his tongue followed causing Kakashi's breath to catch. Iruka circled the base of his shaft with his thumb and forefinger kissing it before licking the tip causing Kakashi to drag air into his lungs. Iruka placed his mouth on the head of Kakashi's cock and began to bob his head taking a little more into his throat every time he bobbed as he stroked the shaft with his hand. He twisted his wrist as he stroked upwards and flicked his tongue across Kakashi's slit.

Kakashi moaned and thrust into Iruka's mouth. He could feel his orgasm building. "'Ruka-chan… let go baby…I'm gonna cum," he moaned as Iruka continued to work over him. "'Ruka, let go honey… I can't hold it anymore," his breathing became harsher as Iruka continued to blow him. "Cumming…" was his final warning before climax rushed over him. His breathing was choppy and his heart hammered in his chest. "Why didn't you pull off?" he asked breathlessly.

"I wanted to taste you," Iruka said. "It's addictive, I want more," he laughed.

Kakashi pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue slipped inside Iruka's mouth and he tasted himself there. "Later," he promised, "you can have all you want of me later, but for now it's my turn. Lay on your belly Iruka," Kakashi instructed.

Iruka lay on his stomach as he waited breathlessly for Kakashi to touch him. He moaned when Kakashi smoothed his palms down his back. Kakashi smiled and leaned down to kiss the scar tenderly noting how Iruka's breath hitched. He vowed to himself no one would ever hurt his love ever again. He placed love bites on Iruka's shoulders and down his back causing the smaller man to shudder and moan. He ran his tongue along his spine and Iruka whimpered. He licked and bit Iruka's muscular buttocks and Iruka let out a short cry.

Kakashi pulled Iruka onto his knees and spread his legs as he slid in between them. He let his tongue run down Iruka's crevasse and Iruka jumped at the contact. Kakashi put one of his hands to Iruka's back and pushed him down as the other held his hip steady. Kakashi could smell the soap Iruka had used to clean himself for this. He spread the buttocks cheeks apart and kissed the puckered hole that resembled a rosebud. He traced it with his tongue before slipping the tip just inside the ring of muscle.

Iruka screamed into the pillow as Kakashi pleasured him. Kakashi became bolder and pushed the slippery appendage further into Iruka's body. Iruka pushed back against the wet muscle whimpering as it slipped in and out. Kakashi alternated between licking, stabbing, and sucking the rosebud as it blushed darker. He never thought Iruka could be so sensitive. He wanted to make him cum just using his tongue.

"'Kashi, I have an itch deep inside," Iruka whimpered. "Please."

Kakashi pulled away from Iruka and flipped him onto his back again. Iruka pulled him down for a soul shattering kiss as their tongues parried and trusted, warring for dominance which Kakashi easily won. He pulled a drawer out and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He coated his fingers with the lube and poured some on Iruka's hole before he sat it next to him. He kissed Iruka again as his forefinger circled his rosebud relaxing it before he gently slipped it inside.

Iruka gasped as he was breached. Kakashi thrust the finger in and out slowly until he felt Iruka relax and kiss him hungrily again. Kakashi circled the hole with his middle finger before sliding it in to join the other finger. Iruka stiffened and his breath caught as the second finger breached him. His hole felt stretched and full and it was only two fingers. How would he be able to take Kakashi's cock if he was bursting now?

Kakashi kissed Iruka's neck biting down on it as both of his fingers slipped in and out in long measured strokes. Kakashi curled them inwards as if he were searching for something. The pain quickly faded and all that was left was the strange sensation of the fingers twisting, scissoring and moving against his inner walls.

Kakashi's fingers never stopped moving as he kissed a path down Iruka's chest and belly. When Iruka relaxed again, Kakashi slipped in a third finger causing Iruka to cry out in pain and climb away from the invading digits. Kakashi wrapped his mouth around Iruka's leaking erection and he fell back against the bed and let out a low guttural groan. He curled his fingers once again and Iruka screamed with pleasure when Kakashi stroked his prostate. Kakashi slipped a fourth finger in as he continued to brush against Iruka's prostate causing Iruka to arch his whole body off of the bed. Kakashi pushed him back down as he thrust the fingers in and out of his lover memorizing the placement of Iruka's prostate.

Kakashi pulled his mouth off of Iruka's cock. Iruka was thrusting wildly against his fingers and he was loose enough that Kakashi could take him comfortably now. "Are you ready 'Ruka-chan?" he asked as he kissed his lover again.

"Yea… ah, un, ahh… please, 'Kashi, now," he begged.

"You're mine 'Ruka, nobody else's," he warned while smoothing a condom over his length and covering it with lube.

"Only 'Kashi's… only want 'Kashi no one else… please I need you," Iruka screamed.

"Forever 'Ruka, say it's forever," he demanded.

"Forever… please hurry… forever" Iruka wept brokenly.

Kakashi pulled Iruka's body high up on his thighs, spreading him wide as he positioned his cock at his entrance. He was able to slide slowly into Iruka's body to the hilt stopping to let him adjust to his girth before setting a brutal pace, pounding and rubbing against Iruka's prostate with every thrust. His hips moved with blinding speed as Iruka's hoarse cries of ecstasy drove him on. He gripped Iruka's hips knowing there would be bruises tomorrow and slammed into him again and again as Iruka clung to him. He kissed Iruka deeply squeezing his cock between their bellies adding to the stimulus.

"'Kashi… cumming," Iruka said before his mouth froze in a silent scream and he came across their bellies and chests. "Oh Kami-sama…so good… 'Kashi's forever. I love you… forever," Iruka promised as he thrust wildly against Kakashi who stiffened above him. Hearing Iruka's words triggered his climax. He continued to thrust into Iruka as his climax faded.

_**End Lemon. You can look now.**_

Kakashi pulled his head from Iruka's shoulder and looked at the man in his arms. Iruka had passed out as soon and his climax was over. He pulled out of Iruka's body and continued to kiss him possessively; he couldn't get enough. He went to dispose of the condom and came back with a cloth and cleaned Iruka thoroughly. Once he was finished he climbed back into bed and gathered the sleeping man in his arms.

"Love you," Iruka mumbled in his sleep.

Kakashi kissed him again before tucking Iruka under his chin and spooned him. "I love you too, Umino Iruka. More than I thought possible," he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover and drifted off to sleep.

_**That's it, please review! I'll be posting another chapter next week sometime since I've given you two very loooooong chapters.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. You don't know how much that inspires me to write just for you and try to tell the best story possible. Thank you so much. No lemon in this chappie, but it's the morning after for our lemony siblings, and Gaara has to face a hard truth.**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

He had been watching her as he leaned against the doorway for about five minutes now while she brandished her spatula at the stove and cursed at the eggs she was trying to crack into a bowl. There was a grocery bag on the counter that let him know she had gone out earlier. She bent to look closely at the burner on the stove as she turned it on wondering why the damned thing wouldn't 'start', when suddenly the flame leapt up on the burner causing her to jump back like it had attacked her.

Ino gave the stove a scathing look, she had never liked cooking before and now she remembered why; it was because the stove was Hell's own creation. She loved food but when it came to cooking, she was terrible. The last time she had attempted it was in Home Ec class in high school when she made brownies so hard and thick the hockey team had used them as pucks. The school continued to send her letters thanking her for the pucks the team still used today. She knew she should have bought something at a restaurant, but she wanted to do something special for Kankuro, 'Like give him food poisoning or a trip to the orthodontist,' she groused.

Kankuro stepped forward to rescue her before she killed herself in a freak cooking accident or burned down the whole damned apartment complex. He wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing?" he asked as he planted a kiss on top of her head.

Ino groaned inwardly. Now he'd know she can't cook worth a damn. "Building a rocket," she quipped.

"I thought so," he said as he took the spatula out of her hands and pulled out a chair. When she sat down, he moved to the stove and cleaned up the mess she had made. "You got a lot of experience cooking?" he asked. The eggs had egg shells in them and the pan she was cooking with was swimming in grease.

"Tons," she said miserably.

Kankuro washed off all of the counters and dishes while chatting idly. He grabbed the now clean bowl and whisk and cracked four eggs into the bowl and whisked them. He added sugar, milk, cinnamon and vanilla from a spice rack into the mixture and put it aside. He pulled out the thick cut bread that was in the grocery bag and opened it as he adjusted the flame under a clean griddle. He dipped the bread in the mixture and put it in the pan. When he was done he turned off the stove and put the French toast onto a plate and carried it to the table. He cut a piece off and held the fork out to Ino.

She took a bite and made a yummy noise and her eyes rolled back in her head. Because it was made by him it was the best French toast she ever eaten. Kankuro smiled and continued to feed her, taking his own bites in between. When they were done, he cleaned up again. After he was done he joined Ino at the table again and saw the dejected look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to do something special for you," she explained. "I wouldn't step into a kitchen for just anybody, you know," she said.

"You can stay out of the kitchen, that would be special," he joked before pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. "I'm just kidding," he said when he saw her hurt expression. "You don't need to do anything special for me especially when it puts the lives of anyone in a fifty meter radius in danger," he laughed at her glare. "I don't want to change you; I want you to be yourself. You are my 'special'," he said as he kissed her.

Ino felt the need to tell him about her feelings again but pushed them down. "You're special to me too," she whispered. She caressed his cheek and stood up. The need to scream 'I love you' nearly choking her.

Kankuro could tell something was wrong with her, but knew she wasn't ready to tell him yet. "You know, I figured out why you're a food critic," he began as he edged down the hall towards the bedroom. He continued when Ino lifted an eyebrow at him, "You already know how the worst food tastes," he finished as he turned and ran for the bedroom.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," Ino yelled as she ran down the hall after him. He caught her around the waist and tossed her on the bed before falling on top of her. He nuzzled the side of her neck. "I'm mad at you," she huffed.

"Let me make it better," he murmured against her skin. His tongue darted out to lick at her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to give him better access and arched against him as he cupped her breast.

xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxx ooxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxx oxxo

He got out of bed to use the bathroom and mouthwash to freshen up and combed his tangled hair. His body was a little stiff, but it was nothing like some of the 'first-time' horror stories he had read about. 'Kakashi really knew what he was doing,' Iruka thought as the memory of the night flooded back in detail causing him to blush. Kakashi poised above him, stroking his body, thrusting into him over and over again setting him on fire with desire. It had been so good, he passed out after climaxing. Iruka blushed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror noting the love bites and swollen bruised lips. He blushed deeper when he remembered teasing Kakashi before he finally gave in. He couldn't believe he had been so forward, 'Of course the booze helped a lot,' he thought as he walked back to the bedroom.

He eased himself back into the bed and moved closer to Kakashi who suddenly pulled him on top of his body. "'Morning," he smiled as he kissed the tip of Kakashi's nose.

"I thought you were leaving," Kakashi said, his voice gruff with sleep.

"I remember someone telling me I wouldn't be allowed to regret this in the morning," Iruka said as he moved back to Kakashi's side.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and pulled his back against the curve of his body. "You don't regret it, then?" he asked as his hand caressed up and down his arm and his nose rubbed against Iruka's soft silky hair.

"Mmmmm, felt too good to regret," Iruka stated as he snuggled against Kakashi's chest. He smiled when Kakashi kissed the curve of his ear.

"Do you remember last night at all alcoholic?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Everything up to me passing out," Iruka said truthfully. "I remember you are too possessive and made me beg for sex," he said as he glared over his shoulder.

Kakashi squeezed him tightly, "You molested me until I gave in to your wiles, besides it's all part of foreplay, 'Ruka-chan. You were so hot wriggling under me, begging breathlessly, skin flushed, body spread open for me. It took my breath away. As far as being possessive, you're right I am. I refuse to share you with anyone outside our family and you made the decision last night to belong to me," Kakashi reminded him, 'When you said you loved me,' he thought. He wanted Iruka to admit that he loved him while he was conscious and in the light of day, it was bothering him to think Iruka told him he loved him in the heat of the moment but he would be patient for now. "How's your body?" he asked.

"Fishing for compliments?" Iruka asked. He gasped when Kakashi cupped his half hard erection.

"I'll just ask your body directly since you want to be coy," Kakashi husked. He rubbed his leg between Iruka's causing him to moan and push his backside against Kakashi's groin and he pushed forward, his member beginning to harden. Kakashi rolled Iruka onto his back and stared down into his soft brown eyes. He saw love in them and it took his breath away. Iruka's full lips were still swollen from his kisses and large hickies peppered his skin. "'Ruka, I need to know if your body's okay," he rasped.

Iruka looped his arms around Kakashi's head and gripped his hair pulling him into a kiss. His hand slid to Kakashi's jaw and he looked deeply into his eyes, "Make love to me, 'Kashi. I want to feel you inside me again," he whispered as he spread his legs wide. Kakashi didn't even try to resist as Iruka pulled his body between his spread thighs and move his body sinfully against him.

oxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxxoooxxxox ooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxx ooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxooxoxo oxo

Temari floated through the house with a large grin plastered on her face that was creeping her brothers out. They had been answering the door every hour since seven o'clock in the morning for flower deliveries and with each delivery, her smile got wider as she'd take her new flowers to her room waltzing down the hallway with the vase.

"I think I preferred it when she was trying to kill us," Naruto stated.

"Kankuro never came home last night," Gaara observed.

"He probably took Ino up on what she's been throwing at him for weeks now," Deidara said.

"Nii-chan didn't come home last night either," Gaara said as Naruto scowled.

"He wouldn't drive drunk, besides you know how hard Kakashi has been romancing him these past three weeks and you both know he has feelings for Kakashi," Deidara tried to pacify them.

"Romancing, you mean he's been using his kids to trap nii-chan," Naruto scowled.

"No more than Sasuke has been using Daisuke to get into your pants. Nii-chan would never let anyone _use c_hildren," Deidara said with a stern look at Naruto. "Nii-chan deserves to be happy and Kakashi and his kids make him happy."

"And I won't say anything to Kakashi until he stops making nii-chan happy," Naruto said.

Gaara was silent for a while. Deidara was right Kakashi made his brother happy even with the little things he did, but he also made Iruka miserable at times too. Iruka was a gentle loving soul who loved deeply and without restraint, he accepted things and would do anything to protect those he loved making him an easy target to take advantage of. Truthfully it scared Gaara that Iruka loved someone outside of their family; he was afraid of losing his brother. He frowned at his thoughts. "I'm going to go work on my painting," he said as he pulled his jacket on and grabbed his helmet.

"Don't you want breakfast? Gaara…" Deidara called after him. When Naruto started after him, Dei caught his arm, "He needs to work it out. Let's give him time." They sat silently as they heard Gaara's bike speed away.

oxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxox ooxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxooxooxo xxoxooxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxoxxo xox

Gaara pulled up in front of the hotel and got off of his motorcycle having parked in the spot Neji had reserved for him. He pulled off his helmet and shook his hair free. He looked into the sky as a raindrop splat on his forehead and cheek. He gritted his teeth and cursed. He should have paid attention before leaving the house, now his baby was going to get wet.

"Gaara-san," the hotel manager called as he spied Gaara standing by his bike debating with himself whether he should go home now or not. "You must like my company since you work every day I do," the man said jovially.

Gaara gazed at the man blankly as he approached. He had black hair, blue eyes with a build slightly larger than Gaara's. He would be considered handsome by many people, but Gaara wasn't one of them. The man always found a reason to try and touch him even though he made it clear he had no interest in him. He couldn't even remember his name. "I work when it's convenient for me manager-san," Gaara said in a tone devoid of all emotion.

The hotel manager bit back a groan at the way the ruby haired beauty referred to him. He made it sound like he wanted to role play. The hotel manager licked his lips as he gave Gaara a once over. He knew the little redhead was interested in him because lately his leather pants were getting tighter every time they worked together and the little jade bent over to show his luscious backside to him frequently while he 'worked'. Many days he stood by and watched the rouge beauty suffer the company of their boss, but he knew the beauty's heart belonged to him.

Gaara dismissed the man from his thoughts. He turned his attention back to the issue at hand. Should he leave his baby out here and go to work or go home. He stiffened when he felt hands on his hips. Cursing silently, he told himself he never should have taken his eyes off of the son-of-a-bitch. The shuddered in disgust as the manager tightened his hold.

The hotel manager felt Gaara shiver and leaned in to kiss the nape of his neck. "Gaara…" the man moaned as he thrust his erection against him.

Gaara dropped his helmet and swung his body using his fist to strike the man's jaw. He swept the man off of his feet and sprung over his body pinning the man's arms and grinding his knee into the man's erect penis and testicles levering his weight to incapacitate his attacker.

Neji came out of the hotel as soon as his secretary informed him Gaara had arrived. He sensed something was wrong because Gaara never came to the hotel on Sundays, they were family days. He saw his manager and Gaara standing by the motorcycle and was about to call out a greeting when suddenly his manager was on the ground with Gaara leaning over him. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Gaara released his grip on the man. "Nothing, just a misunderstanding, Hyuga-san," Gaara said in his gravelly voice.

Neji didn't believe him at all. He turned to his manager who refused to meet his eyes. "What are you doing out here?" he asked coldly.

"Gaara-san's motorcycle, sir, I was telling him it should be put in the garage," the manager lied still refusing to look at Neji.

Neji knew the man was lying and he looked to Gaara for confirmation, but Gaara's expression was blank. "Have the doorman put it in the garage and get back to your desk," Neji said.

"Yes, Hyuga-san," the man bowed as he left. 'Gaara-san saved my job, he does care for me. I shouldn't have touched him without permission that's why he got angry. Gaara-san will let me have him, but he's not done teasing me yet,' he thought. He patted the vial in his pocket. 'I can't wait too much longer, my love, your teasing drives me wild. I need to be one with you soon.'

"Are you okay?" Neji asked as the doorman made his way over to move Gaara's bike.

"I'm fine," Gaara said as he walked away. "I should be done with your mural today."

"Gaara don't shut me out, we're friends aren't we? Let's go to my suite and have some breakfast, we can talk," Neji offered when they reached the lobby.

Gaara wanted to run away but Neji had him in a gravitational pull that was impossible to get out of. He was powerless to resist and it scared him. He gave a short nod and followed behind Neji as he crossed the lobby. He threw a glance at the manager who kept his gaze averted and got into Neji's private elevator after he activated it with his key. When the elevator opened to Neji's suite, they stepped off.

Neji poured him a drink he requested and handed it over watching him down it in one gulp, now certain now that something was wrong with Gaara. He ordered breakfast and sat on the couch waiting for Gaara to decide what he was going to do.

Gaara sat on the chair opposite of the couch and crossed his legs. "Have you ever lost anything precious to you?" he asked.

Neji thought of Hinata for a moment. "Yes," he replied.

"I've never lost anything precious to me that I can remember," Gaara said quietly. "How did you deal with it?"

"I felt empty for a long time. But she left a piece of herself behind in Daisuke. My younger cousin Hinata was raised as my imouto after my father died. She was gentle and weak, but stronger than anyone I've ever met in some ways. When her otou-san tried to marry her off to a shady businessman Sasuke and I arranged for her to marry him, even though he prefers men, and get pregnant with Daisuke. We thought we were saving her, but we signed her death warrant instead. She died of complications after Daisuke was born. He has her gentle nature," Neji said hoping his story helped Gaara.

"I feel like I'm losing my family," Gaara said. "Everyone is falling in love and it just feels like we will lose each other as more people come into our lives. We have been together since we were in the orphanage."

Neji sat forward on the couch. "You were in an orphanage?" he asked gently.

Gaara nodded, "I don't remember anything before the orphanage. Kankuro and Temari told me about our mother who died giving birth to me and the father who sold us to his friend and his wife two weeks after I was born. Kankuro said the man who bought us tattooed my face when I was three because he thought I was too pretty and he thought face tattoos would make me and Kankuro look manlier but I don't remember any of it, I don't even remembering the man dying. I do remember that for a long time after the tattooing, I hated it when anyone touched me; Temari said I would scream and cry when anyone other than she or Kankuro would touch me and I still have trouble with physical contact if someone else initiates it. Iruka nii-chan, Deidara, and Naruto are different though. I guess we all felt a kinship with one another; we could sense each other's damaged souls and we were drawn by the shared pain. Once you've felt pain and despair, you never want to feel it again," Gaara said in a toneless voice.

"Are you afraid that if they fall in love, they'll leave you behind?" Neji asked. He tried to focus on Gaara's needs at the moment and put aside his outrage about his past.

Gaara ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I'm afraid they'll be hurt. The deeper you let someone into your heart the worse they can hurt you and if you love the wrong person, they can destroy you. How can you know who the right person is?" he said bitterly.

"You know when it feels right," Neji said.

"What's right? How can you be sure when it's right?" Gaara muttered. "How much does a person have to change to make it right?"

"You know it's right when you don't have to ask those questions, Gaara. You know you don't have to change for a person who loves you," Neji said quietly. "Love isn't a perfect emotion at all. It makes you feel like you can fly one minute and the next it slams you to the ground. It isn't about hearts and roses and living like every day is Valentine's Day, sometimes it's messy and painful and you have to fight your way through the muck to get to the happiness. There are no guarantees in love either, you can never be sure of the other person's feelings and that causes anxiety and distrust. You can only put yourself out there to the person you love and trust that they won't break your heart."

"That's not much of a comfort," Gaara said. "I would prefer if my family would step back and assess their lovers. I guess I'm selfish."

"You love your family and want to protect them, that's not being selfish. You're not standing in the way of their happiness…" Neji started.

"But I want to. I want to lock my family away so no one can hurt them, I'm a monster" Gaara said.

"You're not a monster, Gaara, and you know Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru run just as much risk of getting their hearts broken by your family," Neji said reasonably. "Anyone who falls in love is vulnerable to heartbreak that's why it's a leap of faith." Neji took a breath and put his hand on Gaara's knee noticing how he flinched but didn't pull away. "If I know anything about your family, it's that nothing will ever be able to come between you; you will always be there for one another. You'll never be alone Gaara, trust me," Neji said gently getting to the heart of the problem.

Gaara's lips twitched in a semblance of a smile. He felt better after talking to Neji. "I do trust you, Hyuga-san," he said quietly surprised that it was the truth. "Thank you, I feel better after talking to you."

Neji gave a small smile and moved is hand away. "When you fall in love, you will know how they feel," he predicted. He stood up, refusing to meet Gaara's eyes and answered the door when room service arrived. They waited until the table was set before sitting down to eat.

Gaara took the time to reflect as he occasionally glanced at Neji. The dark haired man ate in silence allowing Gaara to observe him without interruption. When he first saw the Hyuga he thought he was a pretty face with no substance until he showed his wit which peaked his interest and he became attracted to Neji physically as a result. Never intending to get serious about him, he flirted with Neji to keep him at arm's length and to keep the attraction harmless and fun. He spent more time with Neji as the weeks passed, finding comfort in the company not realizing how close they had gotten but sitting here watching him now, Gaara realized he was in trouble.

Neji caused his heart to race and breathing to speed up with just a look. During their conversation he had been able to look into Gaara and see the underlying insecurity there, the fear of being alone. He had touched Neji many times during dance class, but today was the first time Neji had initiated a touch, and it wasn't just a handshake or dance hold. When Neji had touched him he flinched not because he was scared that he would hurt him, Gaara was shocked by the spark that ran through his body and he wanted more. Neji made him feel like he could talk to him about anything and everything. He made Gaara feel desire, need, hunger, trust, safe, and secure; he wanted to be his most important person and that scared the shit out of Gaara. His eyes widened as he realized Neji had slipped past all of his defenses and claimed his heart. 'You'll know how they feel when you fall in love,' Neji's words tumbled around in his head as panic rose.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Neji asked when he noticed Gaara's skin color had paled and he put his napkin over his plate.

Gaara recovered himself as his blank mask smoothed out his features, "I was just thinking about our conversation," he replied half truthfully.

Neji smiled gently. "I think you would feel better if you went home and had your traditional Sunday family day," he said.

Gaara could feel his heart rate soar through the roof as panic choked him. Thoughtful and mature could be added to the list of Neji's attributes. Gaara pushed out his chair and stood quickly, "Thank you Hyuga-san, for everything. I'll be back tomorrow to finish the painting," he promised. 'Then I'll only see you in class until you get a new partner,' he thought bitterly.

"No rush, Gaara," he pulled out his car keys and handed them to the petit beauty. "Take my car, you can't ride your motorcycle in this and I won't be responsible for you catching a cold either," he said when he saw Gaara was ready to argue. "Your bike is in my private garage and no one will be able to mess with it and if they do, I'll buy two new ones to replace it," Neji said.

"Always excessive, Hyuga-san," Gaara said as he accepted the keys.

"Nothing's too excessive when it comes to you, Gaara," he sighed. When he saw jade eyes widen he folded his hands on the table top to keep from reaching for him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Neji said. He stood and walked Gaara to the elevator, "Drive safe," he said.

Gaara nodded not trusting himself to speak. He needed to get out of here, needed to put some distance between him and Neji so he could think. When the door closed on the elevator, he could breathe normally again.

He went to the front desk when the elevator stopped in the lobby and told the manager he would be back some other day to finish the painting. The doorman showed him to the private garage while the manager scowled at his back as he walked away.

Gaara saw his bike where Neji said it would be before he slid into the BMW and adjusted the seat and mirrors. He pulled out of the garage and started for home. He tried to think clearly, but the car smelled like Neji and soon his brain was consumed with the man.

When had he wormed his way into his heart? Gaara's heart was defensible, or at least he thought it was. His walls were still intact, so how had this man breached them? Gaara took a deep breath to calm his nerves and backed his foot off of the gas pedal when he realized he was going eighty in a forty-five. He needed to finish the painting and get through the dance classes and beg Temari to find a new student, and then he'd be free of temptation. Neji would fade out of his life, and he could go back to hiding his heart behind high walls and be normal again. Normal and alone while his family leaves him one at a time to find love. 'Would it be so bad to love Neji?' his mind nagged him as he pulled into the driveway. He ignored the question and walked into the house.

"Nice car otouto," Deidara said.

"Tell Itachi-san you'll blow him for one," Gaara said savagely. 'No, this is not how this is supposed to go!' Gaara thought. "Sorry, nii-chan I'm a brat," he said miserably.

"I know you are squirt," Dei said as he tousled his hair.

Gaara could feel prickling in his eyes at the nickname. "I think I'm tired," he said. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

Deidara watched him go, worry evident in his face. Out of all of them, Gaara was the most resistant to change. Deidara thought that by spending time with Neji, Gaara would find someone he could fall in love with but Gaara was resisting it. He knew Gaara was afraid of two things opening his heart to someone, and the other was that he will be left alone. With everyone going on dates, falling in love, and his attraction to Neji, Gaara's fears were surfacing and confronting the littlest brother head on. Deidara pulled out his phone and texted his brothers.

xooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxo xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox oxooxoxooxoxxxoxooxxoxooxoxx oxox

Kankuro pulled Ino into his arms and kissed her again as he stood at the door. Ino clung to him like she didn't want to let him go. "Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he embraced her.

"I wish you didn't have to," she said.

"I know. We'll do this again, it's not like we'll never see each other again," Kankuro said. "As a matter of fact next time, I think you should come to my house and spend the weekend with me."

Ino's head snapped up when she realized what he was offering. "You're inviting me into your home, your room?" she asked unbelieving.

He smoothed his knuckles down her cheek, "Is that so hard to believe?" he asked.

Ino shook her head. She loved this man so much. She ran her hands down his chest smoothing down his shirt. She tugged at the waist band of his pants and smiled. "I don't know. It's too good to be real," she said.

"You're too good to be real," he said as he kissed her. "Plan to come to my house next weekend. I'll call you tomorrow and we can get together for lunch if you want to," he said.

"Are you kidding? I want to spend as much time with you as I can," she said. She kissed him again before he left.

"I'll see you later," he said tenderly before he walked away.

oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxox oxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoo xoxoxoxooxxxooxoxooxoxoxoxxo xoxo

Kakashi killed his engine when he parked. He turned to Iruka and cupped his cheek pulling him into a heated kiss. "What would your brothers do if I kidnapped you?" he asked breathing hard.

"I think they would skin you alive," Iruka said before running his tongue over Kakashi's lips and kissing him again. He brushed his hand over Kakashi's shoulder. "I have to go inside," he said.

"Come back home with me," Kakashi whispered.

Iruka shuddered and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow," he promised. He brushed his lips across Kakashi's before grabbing his lower lip with his teeth. He nipped the pale pink flesh gently before lapping at it with his tongue.

Kakashi let him have control of the kiss until he felt Iruka's tongue brush his mouth. He tilted Iruka's head for better access and kissed him deeply. He felt Iruka surrender and knew he had to quit before he took him again in the car. He pulled back gently nibbling his lips. "Go inside. I'll see you at the bakery in the morning," he said.

Iruka got out of the car and waved goodbye before stepping into the house. Deidara gaped at his brother's appearance. His lips were bruised and swollen, his neck was littered with hickies, and there was a dazed look in his eyes. "Rough night?" he asked.

"Great night," he said dreamily. "Kakashi is such a great lover, so generous and kind."

Deidara smiled at his brother, "So I see," he said feeling a little jealous.

"Where's Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he entered the house. He was in the same state as Iruka. His shirt was opened three buttons and his neck was covered in hickies and his hair was a mess.

"Looks like Ino put it on you," Naruto said while Temari blushed.

Kankuro snorted. He fixed shirt and ran a hand through his hair as Gaara came into the kitchen. "What happened to you?" he asked as he pulled open the refrigerator door.

"Got caught in a fight with a wild cat," Kankuro said.

Gaara smiled. "Why are you guys here? I thought you were with Ino and Kakashi."

They all looked at Gaara as if he'd lost his mind. "Family Sunday, remember?" Iruka said. "I don't care who we fall in love with, family Sundays will always happen. I hope we can include our lovers but if they don't want to, we're still family and nothing will ever change that." He went over to Gaara and slung his arm across his shoulder. "We will always be there for one another no matter what." He hugged Gaara tightly.

Gaara felt his eyes sting and felt his chest tighten. He knew that he wouldn't be abandoned by his family; he just didn't know how badly he needed to hear it. "I hope they want to be a part of it too," he said quietly.

"Aw, otouto is so kawaii!" Deidara said as he hugged his brothers.

Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro joined in the group hug. "Come on, brats," Iruka said as he pulled back. "Let's go!" He ruffled Gaara's hair before going out to enjoy their day.

_**And that's chapter nine my darlings! I would like to take this time to thank boredomisbliss, Iky, Stazzy241, stories4thesoul, SyaoranDazzleChic1, Uzu Huu, Wolfpacksam's Mate, XxKoryxEdenxX, and Demonic Black Magic who join the others mentioned in chapter seven as followers of the story Welcome, guys. And I'd like to recognize boredomisbliss, Guardian of Shadows, hopeless1665, Just Call Me MoMo, Stazzy241, XxKoryxEdenxX, Demonic Black Magic, and BigBang luver for joining those mentioned in chapter seven for favotiting this story. You guys rock so hard. As a side note, I love BigBang too their Love Song is awesome! If you've never checked them out try it and 2NE1 as well. Kpop rules! Anyway I hope you liked this installment, and don't forget REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**In this installment, Daisuke asks Naruto a lot of tough questions and a visit is made. Naruto and Sasuke share their stories and they take Daisuke somewhere fun. Gaara gets a date with Neji, and a threat to their happiness rises. And last but not least, weekend plans are made for the family and their loved ones. Thank you to all of you who are enjoying this story. You all are so awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Ten **_

"Naru-chan, do you like otou-san?" Daisuke asked as he ate a cookie swinging his little jean clad legs back and forth in the chair.

Naruto spit his drink all over the counter and his face flamed. "Daisuke, why are you asking me this?" he asked grabbing a nearby cloth to clean up the mess while avoiding the little boy's eyes lest he saw the truth there.

Daisuke chewed his lower lip before answering. "Never mind," he said sadly. He didn't know how to ask Naruto to be his mother but he wanted to. He had seen his father kiss Naruto many times and he thought it would be great if the sunny blond loved his father since Naruto was Daisuke's idea of a perfect mother. He protected him, cooked for him, taught him things, spoiled him rotten, and he had a great family that did the same thing. "Do you think 'Ruka-chan will be Koyuki and Fuyuki's okaa-san?" he asked instead.

"Daisuke, 'Ruka-chan is a man, he can't be their okaa-san," Naruto explained.

"He can't be their okaa-san just because he's a boy?" Daisuke asked with tears in his eyes.

"To be someone's okaa-san, you have to be a woman," Naruto explained patiently.

"Why?" Daisuke asked. He was confused, Naruto acted exactly like mothers on TV act and he is a man. "Is it bad to have a boy as an okaa-san?"

"No, it's not bad, it's just people aren't used to a man being called okaa-san," Naruto said. He wished this conversation never happened. Daisuke looked devastated.

"Who says it's anyone else's business what happens in a family and what they call each other?" Sasuke asked from the doorway. "I thought you were the type to not give a damn what other people think or stick to societal norms," he said.

"I don't," Naruto began, "but I don't want Daisuke to be affected by what I think."

Sasuke snorted and his dark eyes narrowed. "Daisuke is an Uchiha and we don't give a damn about what other people think, we always get what we want, and we don't apologize for anything," he said. "If Daisuke wants to call broccoli okaa-san people will just have to like it."

"Otou-san," Daisuke whispered lovingly.

Sasuke looked at his child sitting in the overlarge chair eating cookies in his jeans and tee shirt. He had changed so much since meeting Naruto and his family. He was no longer a somber and quiet shell, but was a happy four year old instead. His black eyes shone with laughter and his perpetual ivory skin glowed. He was still unnaturally clean and well behaved, but Sasuke chalked that up to luck. He put his hand on Daisuke's head, "Ready to go?" he asked.

Daisuke nodded and slid off of his chair. He looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "Will you come too?" he asked.

"Where?" Naruto asked as he watched father and son.

"Okaa-san's grave. We're going to put new flowers on it. Please come," Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, honey. That seems like something private for you and your father," Naruto said.

Sasuke saw the unhappy look on his son's face and scowled at the blond. "If Daisuke wants you to come, then there's no problem," he said. He waited at the bakery door for Naruto and Daisuke. They drove to the graveyard and got out and Sasuke led the way to the grave with the two following him. Daisuke cleaned the dead leaves and debris off of his mother's monument and took the old flowers out of the holder. He went to throw them away while his father watched.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just thought you would be uncomfortable," he said as he watched Sasuke's profile. When Sasuke didn't say anything, he stood closer and said gently, "Tell me about her."

Sasuke looked into his eyes for a moment before turning back to watch Daisuke. "She was my childhood friend and Neji's cousin. I married her because Neji informed me that her otou-san was marrying her off to a deviant investor to improve his company. Hinata was too gentle to survive someone like that so I stepped in and married her, getting her pregnant so he couldn't annul the marriage and marry her off to his investor. We loved each other as friends, not lovers and getting her pregnant was awkward, to say the least," he chuckled lowly.

"Hinata was so happy when she found out she was pregnant with Daisuke. She was such a kind gentle soul and she passed that on to him." He cleared his throat and his eyes took on a hard edge. "We found out too late that there were complications, she had end stage leukemia. The doctor wanted her to abort Daisuke and start treatment, but Hinata fought for our child's life. She said she was going to die anyway and this was the one thing she could give me for being her friend and protecting her from her otou-san. She died after Daisuke was born and I killed her," he finished in a rough voice.

Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks as he listened. He cried the tears that Sasuke was unable to shed. "She sounds like a wonderful, strong woman," he cried. His breath hitched and he put his hands together and bowed his head. "Thank you Hinata-sama for such a wonderful little boy," he said thickly.

Daisuke came back and knelt in front of the monument and put his flowers into the holder. Sasuke watched as the blond stood behind his son with his head bowed and hands clasped praying for a woman he never knew. Naruto was the complete opposite of Hinata. She had been dark and pale where as Naruto was sunny and light, she looked like she always had a foot in the next world and he was full of life, she was quiet and took abuse without complaint and he was loud and gave as much as he got, but as much as they were opposites their spirits were the same. He never would have expected to be interested in anyone like Naruto. Truthfully, since Hinata's death, or maybe even before, he had never really been interested in anyone and he certainly had never been attracted to anyone like he was to Naruto. He watched as Daisuke pulled at Naruto's pant leg and the blond knelt and picked him up.

Daisuke rubbed the tears from Naruto's cheeks and hugged his neck. "Okaa-san would like you," he declared.

Naruto tried to hold back his tears, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you love me," Daisuke said simply.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked into the child's deep black eyes and saw a wisdom that belied his age. "You're right, Daisuke. I do love you," he tenderly kissed the child's forehead saying another quiet thanks to Hinata again for such a wonderful child. He quietly carried the little raven as they followed Sasuke back to the car.

Daisuke was falling asleep in the back seat when he spoke again, "Naru-chan," he yawned widely showing his tonsils. "Will you be my okaa-san?" he asked as he fought off Mr. Sandman.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who waited for his answer, breath held. "Are you sure you want a boy for your okaa-san?" he stalled trying to get something from Sasuke's blank profile.

"I want Naru-chan," Daisuke said.

"I'll be your okaa-san as long as you want me," he said as he smoothed a hand down Daisuke's side missing Sasuke's one sided smirk. Daisuke smiled and settled into the seat and closed his eyes.

Sasuke drove past the bakery. "You just passed the bakery," Naruto said needlessly. He knew Sasuke was aware he passed it; he just wanted a little info as to why. Sasuke remained silent as he continued to drive. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Why would I be, teme? I could kick your ass twice before you hit the ground!" he boasted. Sasuke raised a dark brow at this but he remained silent. "Really, teme, where are we going?" he asked nervously. Technically he was alone with Sasuke since Daisuke was sleeping in the back. No family to protect him, no witnesses.

Sasuke glanced over at the blond. "Don't worry, dobe, I'm not going to hurt you so wipe that 'he's going to do away with me/damsel in distress' look off your face," he smirked. When Naruto's eyes narrowed he said, "That's better. I thought since I told you something personal, you owed me something personal too."

"What do you mean by personal?" Naruto asked as he braced his back against the door.

"What do you think I mean by personal?" he asked seductively. When Naruto's eyes widened and face darkened with outrage, Sasuke chuckled, "Relax, dobe. When I fuck you, it won't be in front of my sleeping son in a cramped car. I want to enjoy every minute of it."

"Teme…" Naruto's voice husky with rage, "What makes you think you'll ever have me?"

"I don't think it dobe, I know it. Today you owe me a personal story like I told you. Tell me how you got the scars on your face," he said.

"I don't like to talk about that," Naruto said quietly.

"You think I liked telling you about Hinata?" he asked just as quietly.

Naruto looked at him thoughtfully. Sasuke had trusted him with such a painful story. "You didn't kill her, you know. Her love for you and Daisuke was stronger than the love she had for herself."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Tell me."

Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself for the story ahead. "When I was just a year old Deidara and my parents were killed in a car crash and we were sent to live with a distant cousin of our mother. Kyuubi and his wife Naomi couldn't have children and Kyuubi was happy when we came to live with them. Iruka nii-chan was adopted by too and we were happy for a while until Naomi started cheating on him, and he caught her after a few years.

"He tied me, Iruka, and Deidara to chairs and started with me. He made this thing with sharp knives, three on each side. He wanted to scar her face and he tried it out on me. Every time I turned my head, it cut deeper into my face." He reached up and fingered a long thin scar. "He kept telling us how women were evil and he would save us from them all. After he took the thing off of my head, he pushed me down and stabbed me in the stomach. It was pretty shallow luckily and he made a spiral shaped cut in my abdomen. I tattooed over it to cover it, it's so jagged and ugly.

"When he was going to stab me in the chest, Iruka nii-san had gotten free and covered my body with his. He was stabbed in the back saving my life. A neighbor had heard me and Deidara screaming and called the cops. When Kyuubi heard the sirens, he took off leaving us all for dead. We spent a month in the hospital with doctors and psychiatrists who let us know Kyuubi had killed Naomi and himself in her lover's house. After that we went to the orphanage where we met Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. Six months later, we were adopted and raised by okaa-san."

Sasuke had pulled off of the road in the middle of Naruto's story and parked the car but his hands continued to grip the wheel tightly. He watched as the beautiful bright oceanic eyes dulled and took on a lifeless appearance. The loud obnoxious cheerful voice was as dull and lifeless as his eyes. Sasuke wanted to stop him, but he doubted the blond had any idea he was even sitting next to him. He doubted that Naruto knew they were even on the same planet. He reached out to touch his dobe, but he flinched away with unfocused eyes. As he neared the end of his story and mentioned his okaa-san, Sasuke saw the light return to his eyes. He reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke. The raven had a sad look in his eyes as he brushed the hair from his forehead. He knew Sasuke was uncomfortable with mushy emotions but he was still trying to comfort him. He gave a half-hearted smile. "Are you trying to comfort me, teme?"

Sasuke snorted, "As if, dobe." He leaned forward and caught Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss startling him. He caressed the full top lip with his before taking the lower lip between his. The kiss wasn't one of the rushed heated affairs they were used to, it was sweet tender and deeper than anything they had shared up to now. Sasuke took his time savoring the texture of his dobe's lips as he plundered them. Naruto moved to deepen the kiss, but Sasuke refused to rush. He licked and nipped the full lips feeling Naruto's breath mingling with his.

Naruto growled in frustration as he reached for Sasuke. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Sasuke stopped him. He felt lips slide over his as they asserted their ownership causing him to give in. He relaxed as Sasuke continued to dominate the kiss. He mimicked Sasuke's movements drawing a ragged breath from the raven. He wanted to pull Sasuke to him and mold their bodies together but the close confines of the car prohibited their movements. He whimpered in frustration and gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke heard the whimper and nearly lost control. He pulled back from Naruto and took a deep breath. He refused to go any further, but the passion simmering in the bright blue eyes was undermining his determination. If he didn't move away now, he'd end up taking him right now in spite of being in a car on the side of the road with his son in the back seat and he would enjoy it thoroughly. "We should go away together," he said in a husky voice.

"Where?" Naruto asked in a dazed voice.

"Do you ski?" he asked.

"No, but I snowboard."

"I should have known," Sasuke said raising a sardonic brow. "Would you like to go to France with me? There's a ski resort there in the Three Valleys region. I think you'd like it. You do have a passport, right?"

Naruto nodded numbly. "We all have had a passport since Gaara and I were five, but Sasuke you don't have to take me to France for a date. We could just go to the movies or something."

"It gives me an excuse to have you to myself for three whole days uninterrupted," he said as he went to work on Naruto's resistance by nibbling his neck and lips again.

"How do you know we won't fight the whole time, or if we find out we don't like each other," Naruto said before he moaned as Sasuke licked his neck.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's erection and smirked against his mouth. "I don't think liking each other's going to be a problem and I don't know about you, but make up sex is hot."

Naruto thrust his hips and took Sasuke's lips in a harsh kiss as his eyes glittered like jewels, "I wouldn't know anything about it. The sex I've had with women was always sweet and gentle"

"I'm not a fucking woman and I'm not going to treat you like one either," Sasuke growled and reasserted his dominance over Naruto. He was about to show Naruto just how much he belonged to _him_ and not some woman when Daisuke stirred in the back seat. The adults sprang apart breathing hard and bodies straining.

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly causing Naruto to laugh. "Where are we?" he asked as he stretched.

Naruto looked around desperately trying to find an explanation as to why they were sitting in an unmoving car for no good reason. He saw a Ferris wheel off in the distance and patted his pants pocket and nodded happily. "We're going there and we were waiting until you wake up," he said to the child.

Daisuke stood up in the car seat and looked at the carnival just up ahead. He began to jump up and down as his eyes shone with excitement. "Can we go, otou-san, please?" he begged.

Sasuke looked at the carnival dubiously. "Oh sure we can go. Substandard death machines, terrible food, and rigged games here we come," he said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Daisuke said as he sat back in the seat and buckled his seatbelt.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's dark look and smiled warmly at Daisuke. When he did finally look at Sasuke he said, "I'm paying today, teme so whatever I say goes!"

"Does that mean that when we go to France whatever I say goes?" he purred.

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's words, "We'll go Dutch _if_ I decide to go," Naruto said. He turned back to Daisuke who was bouncing in his seat ignoring them completely as the carnival came closer and closer. "Excited?"

"Yep, I've never been to one of these before," Daisuke said as he watched the giant swing ride circle around. "Can we go on that okaa-san, please?" he asked

"We have to see what the measurement requirements are," Naruto said. He laughed as he watched the little boy bounce. He turned to Sasuke who was looking at him with unreadable eyes. "What?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head as he parked his car. His BMW 7 series stood out among all of the other cars making Naruto a little uncomfortable. He grabbed Daisuke's hand when the little boy got out of the car and ran to him and Sasuke. "Come _on_," Daisuke said as he pulled them along causing Sasuke to smile at his demanding tone.

For the next two hours, Sasuke watched as his son and his dobe ran from ride to ride. Daisuke had been too small to ride in the swings, but luckily, there was a smaller version further in. They went on a rickety looking roller coaster or two together before they dragged Sasuke to the Ferris wheel and merry go round and demanded he ride with them. Every ride had a camera mounted on them that took pictures at certain points. Naruto bought two sets each at each ride and gave one to Daisuke as a keepsake and kept the other set for himself. When they walked away, Sasuke would buy two more sets, one for his mother and one for his empty desk at work.

Naruto tried every game of chance that was offered but lost more times than he won. In the end, Sasuke stepped in and played before the blond went flat broke. His breath caught when he saw the happiness in Naruto's eyes when he took a large stuffed teddy bear Sasuke had just won and gave it to Daisuke. "We could have just bought one that's better quality," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto laughed and caught Sasuke's hand in his. He knew Sasuke was hiding behind his stoic façade. "Teme," Naruto said softly as he laced their fingers together.

Daisuke jumped up and down like a Chihuahua on crack when he saw the face painting booth and begged Naruto to get his face painted. Naruto looked like he was going to drag Sasuke along too, but he caught the sick look on his face as the raven imagined the torture he would endure from his older brother and let go of his hand. He got his face painted like a fox and Daisuke got his face painted like a panda because it reminded him of his Gaara-chan. The operator at the booth took pictures of them and Naruto forked over the cash and took Daisuke to grab a funnel cake.

Sasuke held the pictures he paid for in his hands running a fingertip over the images. Daisuke's little panda face had a large smile and was holding up his fingers in a peace sign and Naruto was holding his fingers behind Daisuke's head in bunny ears as his mischievous fox face grinned. He put the pictures with the others as he caught up with them.

After three hours at the carnival, Sasuke was beyond ready to leave. He carried three large stuffed bears, two large stuffed monkeys, a bunny, four bags of cotton candy, and two goldfish. Naruto carried Daisuke who had fallen asleep again, three balloons, a large stuffed panda bear, and two bags of cotton candy as they left. Sasuke popped his trunk and stuffed the bears, monkeys, bunny, and balloons in while Naruto put Daisuke in the back seat along with everything else besides a bag of cotton candy and goldfish. He climbed into the front seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto opened the cotton candy with one hand and popped some of it in his mouth humming with pleasure as it melted. When Sasuke climbed into the car, he offered him some. "No thanks, I don't like sweets," Sasuke said as he started up the car.

Naruto popped the sugar in his mouth and leaned over to capture Sasuke's lips. He licked the fuller lower lip and when Sasuke opened his mouth, Naruto pushed his tongue inside to brush against Sasuke's, sharing his treat. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue as it darted in and out of his mouth. When Naruto sat back in his seat, he smiled brightly at Sasuke, "Thanks for going today."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and started the car thinking maybe he did like sweets after all. After they had reached cruising speed, Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and settled into his seat and closed his eyes. He looked over at his dobe admiring his still painted face as it loosened in sleep. His features were exquisite causing Sasuke's loins to tighten. He thought back on the story Naruto had told him and was horrified by it. He couldn't understand how someone could hurt such an angel.

Naruto's grip on his hand slackened and he turned in his seat, "Sasuke," he murmured as a gentle smile lit his face, "Handsome Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at the blond and squeezed his hand earning him a breathy sigh. He pulled into the driveway of the mansion and took all of the things out of the trunk and dumped Daisuke's treasures in the foyer for the maid to put in his room before handing over the goldfish to the butler who held it out between two fingers as he took the bag to the kitchen and plopped the two fish in a bowl.

Sasuke went back to the car and pulled Daisuke into his arms and moved to Naruto's door. He nudged Daisuke and told him to kiss okaa-san before taking him into the house and carried him to bed not bothering to wash the face paint off. After tucking in his son, he went back to the car and drove his dobe back to the bakery.

When they arrived, Sasuke parked and ran a hand down Naruto's arm. "Wake up sleeping dobe, we're here."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them smudging his face paint. "Where are we now?" he asked.

"The bakery," Sasuke replied. "You were out as soon as we got in the car, so I dropped Daisuke and his stuff off at home and brought you here."

"Oh," Naruto yawned. He started to get out of the car, but Sasuke stopped him. "Whaz wrong?" he asked.

"You never gave me your answer about France. Will you go?" he asked.

As the sleep cleared from Naruto's mind, he remembered their conversation. He was afraid to say yes, but a larger part of him wanted to be hundreds of miles away alone with Sasuke surrounded by people they didn't know in a little French town for three whole days. He blushed, "I'll tell Iruka nii-chan and Temari tonight and then we'll make plans," Naruto promised. He opened his door and stepped out onto the curb, "By the way, you have face paint around your lips and the tip of your nose. I'll see you in class later, ja."

Sasuke pulled the mirror around and saw the paint on his face before he gave a low chuckle. He pulled out a face wipe and cleaned it off before heading to the photo shop for frames for his, Daisuke's and his mother's pictures.

"What happened to you?" Iruka asked as he laughed. "I thought you said you guys were going to the carnival, not an emo fest."

"Is it smeared that bad?" he asked as he looked in the mirror. His fox face had been destroyed. He laughed too and headed to the back to clean up. "By the way, nii-chan Sasuke wants to take me away to France for a three day weekend. Do you mind if I go?"

"First Deidara, and now you; what am I going to do with you boys," Iruka joked. "It's fine, Naruto just be back in time for family Sunday okay."

"Yes, nii-chan," Naruto said smiling. He remembered the promise their family made to one another on Sunday. He was going to have to tell Sasuke about it tonight. He helped Iruka for the next hour before they closed up the shop and went to the studio.

xooxoxoxoxooxxoxxxoxooxooxox oxoxooxxoxxooxoxoxoxxooxoxox ooxoxooxoxooxxooxoxxoxooxxox ooxo

Gaara drove Neji's car back to the hotel. It had been raining for the past two days and Neji insisted Gaara keep the car until he was able to ride his bike home. Naruto had called saying he and Sasuke were taking Daisuke to the carnival after they had paid their respects at the cemetery, Iruka and Deidara were at the bakery, Temari and Ino went shopping after Temari's afternoon class, and Kankuro was building a playground area around the swing set after Fuyuki tripped and slammed into a rock. He was laying down foam rubber bedding and putting up a teeter totter.

As he drove to the hotel, he dreaded finishing the painting. He wanted to draw it out longer to spend more time with Neji, but he was anxious that Neji would find out why he was dragging his feet to finish. He pulled into the garage and put the seat and mirrors back in the original position. After locking the door, he headed for the lobby.

"Gaara-san," the hotel manager greeted him. "I have your step ladder and cloths ready for you."

Gaara gave the man a blank look. He turned his eyes to his painting. He didn't realize that Cupid looked so much like Neji and Psyche had red hair and green eyes. He wanted to take paint thinner and douse the painting before anyone else noticed the secret desires he put out in plain sight.

The manager sneaked up to Gaara and whispered, "I apologize for the other day, Gaara-san. I realize now that I should have asked permission before actually touching you. I know you like to tease me."

Gaara glared at the man as though he lost his mind, "Excuse me?"

"It won't happen again. I'll wait until you're ready to give yourself to me," he said as he breathed in Gaara's minty scent, his hands hovered over his shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be at the desk?" Neji asked his voice cold.

The hotel manager gave Gaara a look of longing before moving back to the desk. Neji's gaze hardened as he watched him go. When he looked back to Gaara he saw that he was shaking with rage. His jade eyes were narrow and his fists were clenched at his sides. He stepped into Gaara's line of sight and put his hands on his shoulders causing his wild eyes to turn to him. "Gaara, listen to me. Calm down." He slid his hands down Gaara's arms and took his fists in his hands. "Look at me, Gaara. Let's go for a walk okay?" He pulled Gaara out of the hotel as the manager watched them leave glaring.

Neji gripped Gaara's elbow and walked. He lured Gaara into a restaurant two streets away and requested a private table. When they were seated a busty waitress leaned against their table focusing on Neji only as she took their order. Neji ordered all of Gaara's favorite foods and drink before dismissing the waitress and turning to Gaara.

"She looked like she wanted to offer you a little more 'service'," Gaara observed.

"You must be feeling better to be noticing nonsense," Neji said lightly, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Gaara said as he drank his water. He noticed Neji had ordered it exactly like he liked it with a lemon wedge and three cubes of ice. It seemed that Neji knew exactly what he liked and always paid attention to his needs.

"You want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"He's a disturbing asshole," Gaara supplied. He sipped his drink and refused to meet Neji's violet gaze.

"Just do me a favor and don't be alone with him ever." Neji sat back as the waitress put their meals on the table.

"Don't worry, I never will."

They ate in silence just as they always did. Now that Gaara was calm, he noticed how Neji's presence affected him again. He recalled the soothing hands that slid down his arms and clasped his hands and his heart rate increased. He began to feel butterflies in his stomach and he no longer wanted food. "Gaara are you okay?" Neji asked as he pushed his plate away.

Gaara nodded. Neji motioned the waitress forward and paid their bill. As they left the restaurant, Neji took Gaara's hand in his and laced their fingers together, "Instead of finishing the painting today, why don't we go to the museum? They have a great medieval exhibit going on."

Gaara looked at their linked fingers and nodded silently feeling light headed at the contact. The museum was a block away from the restaurant so they walked. He let Neji hold his hand as they toured through the museum. He pointed with his free hand explaining the artistic technique and circumstance behind every painting.

"Gaara did you and your brothers go to college?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Okaa-san always encouraged us to expand our minds and keep our bodies healthy. She was ninety-eight when she passed away. I have a double major in humanities and art and a minor in literature. I love mythology; it's what I use most in my art. How about you? Did you go to college," Gaara asked flippantly.

Neji raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, I majored in business and economics. I always liked humanities and literature, but oji-san saw no application for them so I was unable to take them."

"Then allow me to be your Scheherazade," Gaara said. He and Neji went continued through the museum. They asked each other numerous questions about their likes, dislikes, dreams, and favorite things. They left the museum after a couple of hours and walked aimlessly around town.

"Do you like children?" Neji asked.

"I like Daisuke, Fuyuki, Koyuki, and the twins. I wouldn't mind adopting a few kids like okaa-san did me. She saved mine and my brother's lives and I would like to do that for someone else."

Neji nodded, "I want children too. I was going to look into surrogacy, but I wouldn't mind adopting. There are so many children out there that need loving parents."

"Are you proposing?" Gaara asked playfully.

"Would you accept?" Neji countered as he pulled Gaara to a stop.

"I don't know," Gaara answered truthfully.

Neji cupped Gaara's cheek and brushed his lower lip with his thumb as Gaara's eyes slid closed. Neji could hear his breathing become labored and his skin flush. He lightly brushed his lips over Gaara's cheek as his hand moved to feel the rapid pulse thumping in his neck. "May I kiss you?" Neji asked as he smoothed his cheek along his.

"Yes," Gaara said breathily. His breath caught as Neji's lips settled over his. He felt the smooth texture as they slid over his mouth. Neji took his time as he plundered Gaara's mouth with his own. He cupped his hand behind Gaara's neck and tilted his head as his thumb caressed his side of his neck.

Gaara tilted his head and opened his mouth slightly allowing Neji's tongue entry. He gasped as Neji's tongue pilfered his essence leaving him shaking and wanting more. He wound his arms around back and pulled him closer tasting Neji fully as his heart thundered in his ears and breathing became impossible. He clutched at Neji's jacket as he became light headed and his heart pounded. Neither paid attention to the passersby as they stood in the middle of the street clinging to one another not realizing they were across the street in front of Neji's hotel.

The hotel manager looked out the glass doors of the hotel at the lovers across the street. Soon he would be able to hold his Gaara-san like that. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the clothes on the smaller male looked exactly the same as his rouge beauty and the clothes on the larger man looked like Hyuga's. He walked to the glass doors and his heart plummeted to the ground and his blood ran cold. There in the middle of the street acting like a whore was his beauty. His hands clenched as blood spurted from the open wounds caused by his nails. 'He'll pay for this,' he thought as he bit the inside of his cheek tasting the coppery fluid as it filled his mouth. 'I'll make him pay.'

Gaara pulled away for air and laid his cheek against Neji's collar bone. His breathing was ragged and labored as he gulped in large amounts of air. "That was my first kiss," he said shyly.

Neji smiled gently, "I'm glad you gave it to me." He rubbed soothing circles on Gaara's back.

"Hmm," Gaara closed his eyes and enjoyed the caress. He opened his eyes and saw the manager standing in the doorway before he pulled away from Neji's embrace. He shivered at the hatred in the man's eyes. He faced Neji again, "Promise me you won't be alone with that hotel manager either. I don't trust him."

Neji kissed the inside of Gaara's wrist tracing the veins with his tongue. "I promise," he said as Gaara shuddered. It was almost three in the afternoon and Gaara wanted to finish the painting before he left. He held Neji's hand as they crossed the street and walked into the building. Neji stood at the front desk after dismissing the manager for lunch. The man smiled tightly and walked out the front door.

At five in the afternoon, all but a few touches remained. Gaara stood back as he added a touch here, a shadow there before smiling fully at Neji. "I'm done," he said.

Neji had watched the progress of the painting and thought it was breathtaking before, but now that it was finished, he wanted to have the section of wall removed and hung in his room. The painting was four feet tall and two and a half feet wide with the figures of Cupid and Psyche painted on a black background. Psyche stood on Cupid's left side slightly in front of him her red head bowed as Cupid's hands curved around her shoulders. Psyche's flowing sheer dress was green and her hair was twisted in intricate braids her face was breathtakingly beautiful. Cupid's loin cloth draped low on his hips and his bow and quiver of arrows were carelessly slung over his shoulder. The painting made one think they had caught the mythological beings in a tender intimate moment.

"Beautiful," Neji breathed. He looked into Gaara's eyes, "Absolutely beautiful. I want you to do another for me on canvas."

Gaara's lips twitched, "We'll haggle about my payment later." He glided his hands over Neji's arm subtly since his employees were around.

Neji wasn't as reluctant to show his affection. He cupped Gaara's cheek and smoothed his thumb across his full lower lip. "Your bargaining position is strong," he joked.

Gaara put his hand over Neji's. "I have to get going. I've got class tonight and my partner may dump me if I'm late, there are a lot of lovely ladies signing up now," he said.

"Your partner would never dance with anyone but you."

"I've heard it was good for his business if he could dance with his guests. Besides I don't care if he dances with other people, I just don't want him kissing anyone else."

"Why would he ever want to kiss anyone else?" Neji breathed as he leaned in.

"Oh barf, get a room, you're in a hotel for Kami's sake," Deidara said as he entered the lobby.

Neji groaned and clenched his teeth so hard they might have broken if not for his excellent dental practices. He had forgotten the pastries he had ordered for the guests.

"Nice work, Gaara. Now I know you weren't just down here indulging in sinful delights with Neji-kun since you were coming here day and night," Dei purred. This was too much fun. No one in their family has ever had the opportunity to tease Gaara about a relationship and he gets to be the first to do it.

Gaara ignored his brother and moved away from Neji. After cleaning up and taking more jibes from Deidara which he ignored, Gaara moved to Neji's side. "I'll see you in class tonight." He hesitated again to initiate contact.

Neji leaned down and gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Until tonight," he murmured.

Gaara went to the garage to get his bike as Deidara followed him. "You sure you're gonna be able to ride that thing with a hard on?" he asked

Gaara stuffed his helmet on his head, cranked his engine, and flipped his brother off before pulling out of the driveway. Deidara's laughter followed him "Good for you, otouto," he said proudly.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoo xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoooxoxoxoxo xxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xox

Itachi stood in the corner of the dance studio as he watched Deidara move among the couples tweaking their frame or correcting foot placement. He was only there tonight because Sasuke informed him the hellion was going to be there. He growled as Deidara pulled some silly twat into his arms and spun her around the dance floor showing her the steps of the samba. He became livid when he stepped into the arms of a man to show him where to put his hands on his partner. It irked him that others touched what was his so freely. He watched as Deidara danced around with another twat, his blond termagant moving his hips in a circular motion. His legs carried him gracefully around the floor and his hair swayed brushing along the top of his ass in a tantalizing way making Itachi want to scoop him up and find the nearest bed. His cock hardened just by watching him.

"You're scaring the straights," Sasuke said as he moved to his brother's side. His scowl matched Itachi's though as he watched his dobe guide a handsy woman with short black hair. He stepped forward when she slid her hands to cup Naruto's ass but the wily blond wiggled out of her grasp and moved away.

"You're not doing so badly yourself," Itachi observed never taking his eyes off of his blond.

"Where are you taking him?" Sasuke asked.

"Our island off of Fiji, I arranged for the house to be opened, the utilities to be turned on, and the boat and Jet Ski brought in from the shop."

"You're spoiling him in other words."

"Hn. What about you and your little blond, where are you taking him?"

"Skiing in France, I'm taking him to our chateau in Three Valleys."

"Talk about spoiling your shrew," Itachi said causing Sasuke to raise a brow in warning.

Naruto saw the ravens in the corner as he passed another couple. Smiling he made his way over to the brothers. "Hey, teme-poo," Sasuke's other eyebrow rose to meet its twin at the nickname, "about our trip, I can go, but I need to be back before Sunday morning for family Sunday."

"Family Sunday?" the ravens echoed.

"Yeah, it's something we've been doing since we were kids. No matter what we have going on during the week, Sundays are always for the family to come together. Lately, we've extended family Sundays to include lovers as well," Naruto blushed.

"So I have to have you home Saturday night which means I only get you to myself for two days? Not even a full two days. Unacceptable if I have to bring you back a day early, we should leave a day early," Sasuke argued while Itachi nodded.

"Such a brat," Iruka joked. "Of course you can leave a day early I knew you would want to. Also you guys, Daisuke, and the twins are invited to the house next Sunday if you'd like to come. Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are joining us too." He looked at Itachi, "If you'd like you can come to the house on Saturday night and stay. I'm sure Dei and Naruto wouldn't mind," he said as he walked away.

Itachi raised his brow at the dark skinned man and nodded his acknowledgement. He glanced at Deidara who blushed brightly and his cock twitched painfully. He pulled out his phone and texted his property manager to let him know the change in arrival. He sent a dark look of desire in his golden hellion's direction enjoying his blushes.

"Stare at him anymore and his clothes will disintegrate," Sasuke quipped causing Itachi to give him an Uchiha death glare. "You really don't think that will stop me do you?" he asked as he gave a death glare of his own.

xoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxxoxxoxx oxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxox

After dance class most of the students were escorted out of the studio by Iruka and his family. Mikoto and Fugaku made excuses to leave and the raven brothers felt a wave of nausea threaten to choke them as they saw the desire in their father's eyes.

Kakashi and his children were sitting on the couch waiting for Iruka to be done with escorting the other students out. Iruka approached and hugged the kids to him. "How would you guys like to come to the house and stay with us this weekend?" he asked.

Fuyuki's eyes widened, "You mean sleep over?"

"Yeah, we can set up a tent in the backyard and roast marshmallows," Iruka said as he smoothed his gravity defying hair.

"Just the two of us?" Koyuki asked.

"Your father too if he'd like to come; there will be others, but the more the merrier," he said as he looked into Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi knew what a big step this was for Iruka, hell it was a big step for him too but he wanted it. "We'll be there," he promised as the kids cheered.

oxoxxooxxoxoxooxoxooxxxxooxx ooxxooxooxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxo oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxo oxxo

Daisuke and the twins were joined by their fathers, Naruto and Deidara as they argued. "Otou-san, it's not fair Daisuke got to go somewhere fun and we didn't" Kei said.

"But I shared all of the things with you," Daisuke said as his little lip trembled. Naruto picked him up and stroked his head.

"We wanted to go too," Kai said.

"It isn't Daisuke's fault, it was mine. I wanted to go to the carnival," Naruto said. "And he was very nice to share all of his things with you. You boys should decide on a place you want to go with your otou-san."

"But Daisuke said you're his okaa-san too and it's not fair because we don't have one," Kei cried as Kai hugged him and wailed too.

"C'mon you guys, you'll get an okaa-san someday too," Deidara said as he smirked at Itachi.

"We want you to be our okaa-san since Naru-chan is Daisuke's okaa-san. 'Ruka-chan is Fuyuki and Koyuki's okaa-san and we'll be the only ones without an okaa-san," Kai cried.

Itachi smirked at the horror stricken look on Deidara's face. "You heard them, Dei-chan you have to be their okaa-san," he said silkily relishing the look on his face.

"Then I don't suppose I'll have to go on this interview weekend getaway will I," Deidara snarled.

"Oh yes you do, but it will be for another position. Many different positions," Itachi said darkly watching Deidara quiver. "And we'll be leaving on a Wednesday instead of Thursday since I have to have you back for family Sunday. I've already had to push it back another two weeks and I'm not waiting any longer." Deidara glared at him before walking away. Itachi put a hand on each of his boy's heads. "He's crazy about me," he said.

oxooxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxooxxoo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxxxoxo xoxx

Shikamaru and Temari were making plans for another date on the weekend. "We could go star gazing again if you want to," Shikamaru said.

"Or we could go to your house and I can cook you a nice dinner and we can watch old Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire movies and cuddle together all night long," Temari countered as she kissed the shell of his ear.

"That sounds great too," Shikamaru said as his hands roamed over her. "I can't wait," he said as he kissed Temari passionately.

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxxxoxo xxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxooxoxox ooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxo xxox

Gaara pulled away from Neji breathless. "Would you like to come to the house Saturday and stay the night for family Sunday?" he asked. "We'll probably be stuck with the kids, but I think it'll be fun."

Neji rubbed his hand in gentle circles on Gaara's back and smiled, "I would like that," he said. He pulled Gaara into another kiss.

Ino watched as Neji kissed the petit redhead for all he was worth. "You still want me over this weekend too?" she asked.

"Of course," Kankuro said as he nuzzled her neck. "We'll just have to be quiet since there'll be a full house."

"You're so hot when you're being sneaky," she said as she licked a fresh hicky she had just put on him.

They all reluctantly said good night and went to their houses after Iruka locked the doors and last kissed and touches were exchanged.

**On a time wise note, Itachi has to push his date back an additional two weeks from the time he first set the date making the date four weeks and three days in the future so it will still be a month away when Itachi and the boys attend family Sunday. Welcome**_** new followers Kyba and Country Hick 29 and thank you new favoritors (is that even a word?) lupin 181 and willowwisp6. And thank you to JustCallMeMoMo, crzyanimemom, boredomeisbliss, crownymars, and deepsapphiresoul for reviewing the last chapter. I promise to keep posting until I run out of ideas. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading! Now review! Jade;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**In this installment, the twins make a demand and get what they want (of course), a little lime zest, and Iruka/Kakashi. I hope you enjoy, and now: on with the show!;)**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Okaa-san we think you and otou-san should take _us_ somewhere fun like oji-san and oba-chan took Daisuke to make it fair," Kei said as he swung his jean clad legs.

"What's with this okaa-san stuff already? I thought I was your bride, besides I did take you somewhere, remember. We went shopping for regular clothes so you don't look like you stepped out of a _Brookes Brothers _advertisement," Deidara said as he stacked mats against the far wall. The boy's class had just ended and he was straightening up the dojo for dance class that night.

"We changed our minds about you being our bride," Kai said.

"We think you're too old for us, but you are perfect for otou-san," Kei nodded wisely.

"And clothes shopping was fun for Koyuki, Ino, and Temari, not us boys," Kai said.

Deidara gaped at the pair. "Old, you think I'm old? I'll show you squirts who's old!" he yelled as he dashed across the room for the pair. He jumped on them and proceeded to tickle them until they begged for mercy. When they were on the floor in a heap with Deidara at the bottom of the heap he called it quits. "Ungrateful little monsters," he grumbled. "Try convincing me clothes shopping isn't fun when you _aren't_ running around the store screaming and laughing loud enough to get security called on us, then I'll believe you."

"We just want what the others have," Kei said soberly.

"We don't want to be left out," Kai agreed quietly.

Deidara saw the sadness creep into their onyx eyes. He tossed his head and tch-ed a little before saying, "Fine I'll be your okaa-san, but I'm not old!"

The twins cheered and kissed every inch of his face until it had a healthy coating of saliva on it. "We have the prettiest okaa-san, Kei."

"I know, Kai. Dei-chan is always the best," he cooed as he rubbed his cheek on Dei's chest.

Itachi materialized from the shadows where he had watched everything. "Dei-chan is the prettiest," he agreed to fluster the blond and was rewarded as his face flamed. He looked at the way his sons were dressed and raised a brow at Deidara.

"The others and I decided to take these guys out and get them some play clothes," he said as he sat up. "They can't run around in suits and ties all the time."

"Why not, I do," Itachi said.

"Try climbing a jungle gym in that thing and see how comfortable that can be," Dei snorted as the twins climbed into his lap and he stroked their hair unconsciously. "They're kids Itachi-san regardless if they are mini versions of you. They need to do what kids do and dress how kids dress."

"Hn," was the only reply

The twins had been whispering the whole time. It was early afternoon still, they had their 'parents' together and they still wanted to do something fun like Daisuke had done. When they pulled apart, Kei announced "We want to go see animals."

"You mean the zoo?" Deidara asked and the twins nodded vigorously.

A horrified look flashed across Itachi's face before he shook his head. "I have no desire to walk among filthy disease ridden animals," he said firmly.

"Oh c'mon Itachi-san," Deidara said fluttering his eyes. "It can't be much different than walking among filthy disease ridden businessmen and besides, zoo animals live in cages you don't walk among them. I'd feel safer if the boys were in a monkey habitat than in a boardroom anyway and they might learn something worthwhile."

Itachi glared at the blond kneeling at his feet with his sons sitting in is his lap. The boys were pleading silently with their eyes and his blond had a determined look on his face but Itachi refused to back down. The last thing he wanted to do was tromp around a smelly paddock looking at miserable animals. "No," was his flat refusal.

Anger poured through Deidara as he saw the tears in the twin angel's eyes and looked up at the stern unmovable face of the devil; it was like being torn between heaven and hell. He stood the boys up and swatted their backsides and told to go get a treat. He watched their little shoulders slump and shuffle off to the bakery. As soon as they closed the door, he rounded on Itachi unleashing his full anger.

"You unbelievable bastard, how dare you. It's the only thing I've ever heard them ask you for, and I'm aware I've only known them for a short time, and you say no. How fucking hard can you be on your own sons?" he fumed. When Itachi continued to stare at him with a bored look plastered to his face, Deidara's rage nearly became homicidal. "You will take them to the fucking zoo or I will not go anywhere with you and if you try to make me, I'll charge your ass with kidnapping and face it Itachi-san you're too pretty for prison. Your dance card will be full every night," he smirked after delivering his threat.

Itachi began to slowly advance on him with a grin that would have scared a shark. Deidara began to back up as Itachi bore down on him. "You think guys like me go to prison?" Itachi asked in a voice as smooth as silk. "I'm sorry to disillusion you, sweetheart, but I can sweep anything under the rug or spin it my way," he trapped Deidara against the wall and put both hands against the wall cutting off his escape. "You on the other hand would be ruined if I faked a sex tape of you begging to be taken and leaked it with your name and personal information; come to think of it your whole family would suffer," he threatened.

"You wouldn't," Deidara said.

"Wouldn't I?" Itachi countered. "I get what I want; always and I don't like to be threatened not even by an amateur."

"I fucking hate you," Deidara seethed.

"No you don't, you hate that you can't get around me," Itachi said as he lowered his face to the hellion in his arms. He claimed the soft succulent lips establishing dominance as he ravaged them with his own. He felt Deidara try to push him away and he grasped his hands stretching them out to the sides and pinned them to the wall making Deidara look like a sacrifice; a sacrifice to him. He licked the caramel jaw and neck causing his victim moan and thrust into him unwillingly. "You don't hate me, you want me. You want me more than you've ever wanted anything else and it scares you so you fight me but I won't let you," his husky voice rippled through Deidara's body making him whimper with need.

Deidara knew he was right about everything except the zoo. He knew he would get nowhere by threatening Itachi because he was a master at it; and he couldn't knowingly force Itachi into anything but he could try seduction knowing that because of the window filled wall it wouldn't go too far and he'd be safe. He relaxed against Itachi's non-stop bombardment and allowed the devil further entry into his body. He sucked on Itachi's tongue as it thrust into his mouth using his own tongue to parry against it before plunging into Itachi's mouth and licking the surfaces causing a small tremor to wrack him.

Itachi dragged Deidara's arms up the wall to pin them both in one hand leaving his other to roam free around the delicious body pinned against him. He tore his mouth from Dei's and nipped at the flesh along the underside of his jaw as he caressed his nipple.

Deidara moaned and tilted his head to the side. He broke free of Itachi's grasp plunging one hand into his hair and the other to cup Itachi's impressive erection through his pants. He stroked Itachi's large member until it stood stiff and proud. He smiled seductively against his lips as he moved his hands slowly up and down Itachi's length. "I promise I won't fight you anymore, 'Tachi-sama," he purred aloud while he scoffed inwardly at the promise. He gave a sharp thrust against Itachi and kissed him deeply thrusting his tongue in the same rhythm as his body. "I'll do anything you say when we go away; anything at all," he lied as he pushed his body against Itachi's again and gave a moan worthy of a porn actress. "Please let's just take the boys to the zoo today," he requested with a cute pout before he drew him down for another toe curling kiss as his strokes sped up.

Itachi knew exactly what the bitch was doing and was surprised the little hellion thought it was going to work on him. He kissed the traitorous blond as he unbuttoned his pants and freed his straining erection, noticing how Deidara tried to pull away. Itachi tightened his hold on the hellion as he unbuttoned Deidara's pants swiftly with one hand, freeing his erect member from them before pressing it against his own causing the blond to moan loudly for real this time and grip his shoulder for support as Itachi stroked their members together, kissing the blond passionately as he gasped and moaned with every stroke.

"Un, 'Tachi-san… gonna cum… cum-ming…" Deidara said before he claimed Itachi's lips again to muffle his scream his release.

Itachi gave a low grunt when he came as he caught Deidara's scream of completion in his mouth. He continued to stroke their members until the tremors faded as Deidara kissed his face and stroked his back and shoulders. Itachi dropped his head onto Deidara's neck to catch his breath while the blond leaned his head against the wall.

After their breathing returned to normal, Itachi offered Deidara a handkerchief and buttoned up his suit jacket to cover the stains on his shirt. "I'm going home to change. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, be ready to go," he said as he dropped a hard kiss on Deidara's lips before he left.

xoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xooxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Temari sat on the blanket with Shikamaru's head in her lap as they watched the clouds go by. She ran a lazy hand through Shikamaru's hair which she had taken down from its ponytail and stroked his face lightly as they spent a few hours together. They had been doing this since the day at the beach every day and it only got better each time. "Shika how is it you can leave work for hours at a time and not get fired," Temari asked as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I kind of own the company," Shikamaru replied.

"You never told me that," she said. "Afraid I'll only love your money?" she joked.

Shikamaru snorted, "Afraid that a woman who has degrees in fashion design and music and a minor in literature not to mention her own dance studio will take my money, please." He laced his fingers through hers and kissed them. "I just forgot to mention it. I'm more interested in you."

"I want to know everything about you too," Temari said as she gently lifted his head from her lap and moved to lie beside him.

"I'm boring," Shikamaru said.

"You're not boring; besides who ever said your life has to be an action movie where you're a ninja who goes on missions to save your village or the world. I lo-like you just the way you are," Temari said as she caught herself. They sat silently for a while.

Shikamaru chuckled a little before Temari turned onto her side and asked him what he was thinking. "I was just picturing us as ninjas," he said as he chuckled more. "Could you imagine Ino yelling at an enemy until he performed suicide jutsu just to shut get away from her yammering?" he laughed out loud.

Temari laughed too, "Or Naruto trying to blend into his surroundings with all of his orange and Deidara with all of that bright blond hair."

"Or Itachi, Gaara, and Sasuke trying to beat their opponent by glaring them to death," he said.

"Or Iruka nii-chan trying to give timeouts to the enemy and forcing them to hug it out," she cried.

"Or Kakashi reading porn with one hand and feeling Iruka up with the other," he howled at the image.

Temari had tears streaming down her cheeks and she clutched her belly as she rolled around on her back. "Or Kankuro throwing dolls at people!"

"Neji would be affronted by all of the mess and walk around slapping people like a dandy," Shikamaru said finding it hard to breathe. They laughed until they couldn't laugh anymore.

"They'd all be great! You'd be a great general guiding your troops to victory with brilliant strategies," Temari said as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"And you'd be a deadly assassin my dear, because anyone would fall for your wiles," Shikamaru said as he wiped the tears of mirth from her face. He leaned in and brushed a light kiss against her lush lips. He lay on his back and pulled her against him and laid her head on his shoulder to stroke her hair. Temari wrapped her arms around his torso as they watched the clouds again.

oxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xooxoxoxooxxooxoxoxooxooxxox xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ooxx

Itachi could not believe he was tromping around in a disgusting, overlarge, exotic _farm _while he chased behind his sons and blond tormentor. In reality he was doing no such thing. If you asked Deidara, he would say Itachi was gliding around the zoo as if he owned it, looking down his nose at everything, and sulking.

He watched the blond head in front of him as it turned from one side to the other in excitement causing the hair to flick back and forth. Deidara had the boy's hands in his so he nodded in the direction he wanted to go. The pert ass swayed to and fro tempting him to cup it. He remembered back to the studio and the climax they'd shared and a blade of heat cut through his body. He'd been sexually frustrated for a while now, that had to be the only reason he responded so readily to the blond and then gave in to his demands to this torture fest. It had nothing to do with his attraction to Deidara, how he stood up to him, the flashing eyes, his spirit, the body that called to him, or the sinful movements his body makes. Itachi narrowed his eyes on the blond and kept walking.

Deidara was dragged from one cage to another as the twins excitedly looked at the wolves, pumas, and bears. They squealed about how ugly the wild pigs were as they looked around for their father to show him too. Deidara spied him sulking in the shadows and rolled his eyes before stomping up to his devil. "You gonna sulk all day?"

Itachi quirked a brow, "Uchiha's don't sulk, but just for today maybe I'll make an exception," he said darkly.

Deidara mentally rolled his eyes before he laid a hand on Itachi's chest ignoring the way his heart raced. "'Tachi-san," he said in a low seductive voice, "can't you just let go just for today? I'll make it worth your while."

Itachi stiffened, "I'm listening," he said.

"I'll wear absolutely nothing the whole time we're on our trip," he said.

"You were going to do that anyway," Itachi said.

"I'll let you have me," he tried again.

"You were going to do that too," Itachi said flatly.

"Will you be more agreeable if I tell you that you will be the first person to ever have my body?" Deidara asked.

"Impossible. There's no way you are a virgin with the way you look and with the way you kiss," Itachi said flatly.

Deidara's chin rose in defiance. "I don't care what you say, I'm a virgin. Women didn't want to date someone as pretty as they are; but I'm gay so it doesn't really matter that they never wanted to go out with me, and just because I've never had sex doesn't mean I've never been kissed; I've been kissed a lot, and I was never interested in having sex with anyone at all until I met you," he said proudly.

"Is that true?" Itachi asked quietly still not believing the blond beauty at all. For no one to have claimed him at least once with that body, that voice, and that natural seductive allure was too good to be true.

"You'll know when you take me," he whispered quietly as he fidgeted with the ends of his hair.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "If you're lying to me…"

"I never lie," Deidara said as he offered his hand to Itachi. He smiled when Itachi put his hand in his. He laced their fingers together and gave Itachi a blinding smile before dragging him off to see the camels.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxox

"Delightful," Itachi said with a scowl aimed at the camel that spit over his shoulder. He watched as his sons and Deidara rode on a camel while the boys screamed with joy. He had a hand full of pictures he had purchased of his boys and his blond. In one they were pretending to be eaten by an animatronic dinosaur, one of them standing in front of polar bears, one of them playing with penguins, one of them eating ice cream, and one of them riding the damned camel. Itachi watched as they got off of the bothersome animal as he quickly put away the pictures.

"Sir, would you like a picture with your family," one of the zoo workers asked as the boys and Dei approached.

"Yes!" Dei said as he latched on to Itachi's arm. He stood the boys in front of them. Itachi gently squeezed Dei's hand and smirked as the employee took the picture.

"Another!" the boys screamed. They pulled their 'parents' clothes until they bent down. Itachi and Deidara's lips met as they both bent down for the boys simultaneously. The employee snapped off the picture and another as Kei kissed his father's cheek and Kai kissed Deidara's cheek.

"You have a lovely family sir, you're very lucky," she said as she accepted the cash from the dark man, giving him the pictures before she turned away.

Deidara was already being led away by the boys as Itachi stared after them. He looked at the pictures in his hand. The boys were so happy they were glowing and Deidara was pressed against his arm and looking up into his face with a happy expression. Itachi's face was pulled into a smirk as he put a hand on Kei's shoulder. He ran a fingertip over the images committing them to memory.

"C'mon Itachi-san, let's get going, un," the golden angel yelled.

Itachi sighed and put the pictures in his breast pocket. He started toward the trio as Deidara and Kai held out their hands for him. It seemed that the whole day, Deidara was always holding out a hand to him like it was a lifeline like he'd always be there to save him, guide him. He placed a hand in Deidara's and one in his son's allowed them to pull him along.

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxxxxooxoxoxo xoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxo xxxo

Iruka clasped Kakashi's hand in both of his as they walked through the aquarium as Koyuki and Fuyuki walked ahead looking at the sharks, sea turtles, and barracudas as they swam through the waters. A larger shark swam overhead causing the spectators to gasp. They were at the natural history museum that had an aquarium attached to it; Iruka had suggested it because Fuyuki had a report due on dolphins next week.

Their next stop was by the petting tank, they were able to pet rays, small nurse sharks, starfish, hermit crabs, and other shallow dwelling sea creatures. Iruka took pictures of the kids as they felt the texture of the animals, capturing the expressions for all time.

From the petting tank they went to see the main tank from the outside, Iruka got a picture of Fuyuki petting and feeding the dolphins, Kakashi kissing a dolphin on its nose, and another of the dolphin splashing him. He laughed and snapped more pictures as a soggy Kakashi pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

As they toured the museum, Iruka took pictures of the children next to a dinosaur shin bone and a fossilized T-Rex skeleton. Kakashi had asked at least one person at each exhibit they visited to take a picture of them all together as he handed over Iruka's camera. When they came to a large pendulum swinging back and forth, they had to sit on Kakashi to prevent him from jumping on it. Iruka dragged him away from the temptation as Koyuki snapped pictures while she and Fuyuki laughed along with the other patrons as they watched the smaller man drag away the tall pale man by the ear. Iruka almost bought everything in the gift shop for the kids to share with the others.

When they were getting ready to leave, Kakashi dropped a kiss on Iruka's nose and pulled Koyuki onto his back and ran for the car leaving Fuyuki and Iruka to follow. Fuyuki and Iruka looked at each other for a moment before recognizing the challenge and gave chase.

Back at home, Iruka lay on a blanket in the backyard in Kakashi's arms with his leg draped over Kakashi's thighs idly stroking his chest. "I wonder if Kankuro and Naruto burned down the bakery." He said lazily.

Kakashi tightened an arm around his lover. "I doubt it," he said kissing the top of Iruka's head.

"We should go with the whole family next time," Iruka said as he snuggled deeper into Kakashi's side. "I think it'd be fun."

"Otou-san, may I go to Tammy's house for a while?" Koyuki asked. She had met the girl on the beach and hit it off immediately and when the girls found out that Iruka lived across a field from her, Koyuki and Tammy hung around together every time she came to the house. Fuyuki had been dropped off at a neighborhood friend's house on their way home.

"Sure, be back by six because you still have dance class tonight," he reminded her. Koyuki kissed her father's cheek and promised. Kakashi rolled over on Iruka and pinned his body to the ground. "And now I have you all to myself to have my wicked way with you," he leered down at his lover.

"Oh help, won't anyone help me?" Iruka gasped breathlessly and eyes wide and innocent as he rubbed his leg along the outside of Kakashi's thigh. "Whatever will you do to me sir; I'm completely at your mercy!"

"You keep doing that and I'll be begging you for mercy," Kakashi moaned as Iruka slid his palms down and cupped his ass squeezing and massaging the taut muscles. He slipped his leg between Iruka's and kissed his full lips sliding his tongue in and tasting him deeply.

Iruka arched into Kakashi and opened his body to him. He moaned as Kakashi's mouth roamed over his skin causing goose bumps to rise. He kissed Kakashi back with all of the love he had. When he pulled back the words were on his lips but he refused to say them right now. He wanted to wait until Kakashi spent the night with the kids before he said he loved him. "We have to stop, 'Kashi. I still have class tonight and besides," he moaned as Kakashi's questing tongue laved over his pulse point. "There's not enough time for me to make love you as much as I want to right now."

"I want you 'Ruka-chan," Kakashi said as his hand moved up into Iruka's shirt and twisted a nipple gently as pale lips dominated their caramel prey distracting him.

"Umph," Iruka grunted. "'Kashi… 'Kashi…" he moaned as he thrust against his pale lover.

Kakashi drew in a shaky breath and put his forehead against Iruka's. He knew he could take Iruka now without resistance, but he wanted to respect his lover's wishes. His passion cooled as the deeper emotion took root in his heart. He loved this man. He had never felt this way for anyone before and he knew he'd never feel this way again. "'Ruka-chan, I want to make love to you so much right now, but I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you." He rolled off of his lover and gathered him in his arms to enjoy the silence.

xxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxo

"I need a shower and a stiff drink," Itachi said his voice laced with revulsion as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out bourbon and poured a shot. Tossing it back he closed his eyes and listened to the twins and Daisuke as they talked about the zoo, shared the loot from the many gift shops, and argue whose okaa-san was the best. There was not a hair out of place nor a speck of dust anywhere on the man, but he still felt disgusted.

Sasuke raised his brow at his brother when he opened his eyes again. "The zoo, Itachi; Deidara really has you man-pussy whipped and you haven't even fucked him yet," he said sarcastically.

Itachi glared at his brother, "No more than your little blond has you man-pussy whipped; and where do you get off anyway?" Itachi snarled. "I didn't say anything after your carnival of love yesterday."

Sasuke's glare matched his brother's. "You weren't home yesterday," he reminded his older brother.

"True," Itachi smirked. He would have given anything to see his little brother walk in the house dumping off cheap carnival goods and having face paint spread across his mouth and nose. He pulled his pictures out of his breast pocket making sure they hadn't been damaged. "Which shop did you use for your pictures? I believe okaa-san will want copies of these as well as the boys."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before he answered his brother. "The one on the corner of Leaf and Sand; the old man's a genius. I'm surprised you care, Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Like you were father or son of the year until Naruto kicked your ass," Itachi grumbled. "I care, but I'm a selfish prick that wasn't ready to settle down. I see that now," he said quietly. "Deidara showed me." He tossed back another drink welcoming the burn. "I'm going to shower then go to the shop," he said as he left the room.

After he left, Sasuke picked up the pictured Itachi had left behind. A smirk came to his face as he saw the boys and Deidara making faces into the camera and mugging in each one until he came to the last three. Itachi and Deidara stood behind the boys who had happy smiles. Deidara clung to his brother's arm looking at him with undisguised feeling lighting his sky blue eyes but what surprised him the most was the happy smile on his brother's face.

He flipped to the next picture of the two of them kissing and the boys smiling and high fiving each other as though they had accomplished something great. The last photo was of the four of them kissing each other and Sasuke could see the happiness in their eyes. "I'll be damned," he whispered. He laid the pictures down gently and looked at his own he had given his mother yesterday. He saw the same expressions, the same happiness in them. He saw Naruto and Daisuke's wide smiling faces on the Ferris wheel as Naruto looked at him with the same expression Deidara looked at Itachi with. He was shocked to find the same happy smile on his face that Itachi had in his picture. "I'll be double damned," he breathed. He poured himself a stiff drink and downed it.

oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxxox ooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

After dance class, Kankuro asked Ino to accompany him to their art studio and she happily accepted. It was the first time he ever invited her to see his work. She followed him up the stairs watching his muscular buttocks move in front of her and mentally drooled. At the top of the stairs Kankuro asked her to close her eyes. She shot him a playful look before closing her eyes and holding out her hand.

Kankuro waved his hand in front of her face a few times. When he was satisfied she had them closed, he led her to his work station. He positioned her gently before stepping back. "You can open them now," he said.

Ino opened her eyes and gasped at the bust in front of her. It was like looking into a mirror. She ran her hands over her own face as tears came to her eyes. She turned to Kankuro, "When…"

"I started it right after we started dancing together. Your face haunted my dreams at night and it was all I could see when I was awake. It still is. Do you like it?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I love it. I've never been art before." She whispered as she ran her hand over and over the bust.

"Are you kidding, you're what inspires art," he chuckled.

Ino threw herself into his arms and kissed him. "I love you, Kankuro," she said in between kisses. "I love you so much. I don't care if you don't love me; I just want you to know how I feel. I've loved you since that evening at the beach and it's just getting stronger and stronger with each passing day. I'm sorry I can't hold it in anymore. I love you!"

"Ino…" Kankuro tried to talk but she cut him off.

"Please don't tell me I don't know how I feel, or that I'm caught up in a moment, or that it's too soon to be in love. When you know it's right, it's right and nothing can change that. What I feel for you is right," she cried against his chest. "Stay with me tonight, Kan. Please stay with me and make love to me. I need you."

Kankuro tilted her head and looked into her vulnerable face. He lowered his head to take her lips in a kiss. He didn't know how he felt about Ino's confession. Truthfully he never expected someone as beautiful as her to ever love someone like him; he had barely been able to get past the idea of her being attracted to him and that they were dating. He thought she had a _Beauty and the Beast_ complex. He knew he was attracted to her, she was smart, witty, flirty, a terrible cook, a great lover, and a loving caring person. It was too good to be true and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop; but he drew in a steadying breath before whispering, "I love you too, Ino," into her hair as he held her.

Ino jerked her head up and looked hopefully into his eyes afraid that she had misheard him but praying she hadn't. "What? You don't have to say it just because I said it, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Kankuro tilted her face and kissed her gently. "I love you, woman," he growled. He kissed her swiftly before letting her go. He grabbed the bust of her and motioned for her to follow him back downstairs.

When they reached the bottom stair, the family was standing around talking. Kankuro walked up to Iruka and Kakashi. "Nii-chan, I won't be home tonight. I'll see you guys in the morning," he said as he followed Ino out the door as his family stared knowingly after the pair.

Kankuro leaned over in the car and kissed Ino. "When I get you home, I'm going to show you how much you mean to me woman and you'll never doubt me again," he promised.

_**There is chapter eleven, folks. Welcome to SinuousFun-KeeperofInnocence and MayMay36 for joining the others who are following this story and thank Hitsugayalover16 for favoriting. And as always I want to thank those of you who take time to review. I want to thank crzyanimemom, boredonisbliss, crownymars, and the guest who all reviewed last chapter. You guys are great and inspire me so much. Again, thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**In this installment, a new family Sunday begins, more confessions, Itachi learns Deidara is more than a pretty face, and Sasuke and Fugaku find unsettling discoveries. I hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

Naruto and Deidara grumbled irritably as they helped Gaara clean the house, mumbling together under their breaths how Iruka nii-chan was a traitor for inviting the 'teme' and 'devil' over for the weekend. They both knew they wanted the raven brothers in the most sinful of ways, but they were both too headstrong to admit it.

"When you damsels are finished pissing and moaning over there, the vacuum needs run," Gaara said as he dusted the furniture.

"You wouldn't understand. Neji doesn't bully you or boss you around," Naruto said testily as Deidara glared.

"No he doesn't, but then again I don't fight him for control. I let him have it," Gaara flicked his duster over the lamp he was standing in front of.

Deidara's eyes widened as he looked at his brother. "If you think for one second that I'm gonna turn over control to that asshole, you better think again."

"Your relationship is nothing like mine so I don't expect you to and neither does Itachi. Neither does Sasuke for that matter," Gaara said in a placating tone.

"What do you mean, Gar?" Naruto asked warily not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"The answer is simple really. Okaa-san encouraged us to be strong minded and independent not to mention strong willed and you two are the perfect example of that. Then you meet Sasuke and Itachi; two independent, strong willed and strong minded people too who are inflexible and are used to getting their way. You feel threatened, not only because you are attracted to them, but because you feel like they will take away your freedom which they probably would if you were weak willed. This fear makes you fight them not really for dominance or control because you know how to bend, but because you know they will walk all over you if you don't.

"Itachi and Sasuke goad you two into fights because they are alpha males. They live for the thrill of the hunt and you two are their perfect prey. When you resist them, they are more determined to display their dominance. Since they have to fight for that dominance they are likely to reward their submissive by giving them what they want since you give them what they want. It's like ebb and flow. They push, you pull. Your resistance attracts them like moths to a flame and their dominance draws you to them in the same way," Gaara said. "In other words, they want you to fight and resist and you want them to dominate you. It makes them feel manly and whether you admit it or not you guys actually like it."

"You're a shitty psychologist," Deidara grumbled with a red face. Gaara had been right on the mark. When he had stopped fighting against Itachi for the zoo trip in traditional challenging ways and after Itachi had demonstrated his dominance in such a delicious way, he gave Deidara exactly what he had fought for.

"And you're a shitty dishwasher," Gaara said as he took the sponge from his brother. "Just be careful. It's a delicate balance and I would definitely go to prison for killing an Uchiha."

"We love you too, otouto," Naruto said before starting up the vacuum.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xxox

By noon the house was sparkling clean and they went out to rent movies they were going to watch that night since they didn't have satellite programming for the big screen HDTV and home theater they bought and mostly used when Mikoto and the kids came over. They also went grocery shopping and stopped by the bakery to get desert.

After returning home, Gaara and Naruto put away the dishes and groceries while Deidara set up the ping pong table in the basement for the kids to play with. With everything finished, the boys sat down and rested until two when Temari came home and they started on the meal. They teased her about making up for the period weekend until she chased them out of the house with a knife.

"Shika and I aren't a bunch of horn-dogs like you lot. We're taking our time!" she screamed at her brothers. She slammed the door when she went back into the house. When the phone rang she yanked it up, "Yeah!" she said bitterly.

"I hope it was nothing I did," Shikamaru said on the other end.

Temari chuckled, "No baka! My brothers are wise asses. What's up?"

"Neji called and asked if I were coming to your house this weekend," he said. "Care to fill me in?"

"My family invited the Uchihas, Hatakes, Neji, and Ino over for the weekend. I know you don't really like chaos so I thought I could come spend a little time with you," Temari explained.

"And I know how important it is for you to spend time with your family."

"I really don't think I want to spend any time with them if they continue to be assholes," Temari grumbled.

"Do you just not want me there?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"Why would you say that? I already explained it'll be chaos here."

"I don't mind a little chaos every once in a while."

"What about our romantic Fred and Ginger night?"

"We'll do that some other weekend. Besides you'll hate it if you don't get to be a part of this, even if your brothers are acting like assholes right now," Shikamaru joked.

"I love you, Shika," Temari said before she thought.

"What did you…?"

"I gotta go. I'll see you tonight after five," she said in a hurry before she hung up the phone and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God I cannot believe I just said that!"

Shikamaru stood with the phone at his ear listening to the dial tone with a shocked expression on his face. "Did she just say 'I love you'?" he dropped the phone and a silly grin split his face. "She just said 'I love you'!" he yelled as he punched his fist into the air and whooped. He walked to his room and packed an overnight bag. He strategized as he worked. "Temari probably didn't mean to blurt that out so she's going to be embarrassed. The best thing to do will be to not say anything until she brings it up."

When he stuffed a winter coat into the bag, he realized he hadn't been paying attention to what he had been packing and had to dump out his bag and start again. After packing, he went out to the jewelry store and bought Temari a beautiful thin chained gold necklace with a jade tear drop pendant he had been eyeing and teddy bear that had a tux jacket and top hat on. He took them home and put it with his bag before sitting down and watching TV looking forward to tonight.

xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxo oxox

Neji told his staff that he would be gone for the weekend and to contact him on his cell phone only if the hotel had exploded. He left explicit instructions that if there was a fire, call the fire department; if there was a bomb, call the bomb squad; if there was a gas leak, call the gas company and the list went on and on with emergencies, agencies, their purpose and their numbers which he handed out to each employee while he lectured. He stressed that he would fire anyone who contacted him for any stupid reason before he left his most trusted employee in charge of the hotel.

He drove to a jewelry store where he had seen a silver necklace that had a blood red ruby pendant a little larger than the size of a quarter that hung from it. When the sales girl took it out of the case for him, he was able to see the ruby was flawless before handing it back to the sales girl to ring up. After purchasing the necklace, he went back to the hotel and packed his overnight bag tucking the necklace safely in with his clothes. He took a final walk through of the hotel stopping at the lobby to look at the beautiful painting. He imagined Cupid with longer chocolate hair and pale violet eyes and Psyche with short red hair, firm flat chest, and tattooed eyes and forehead. His body responded to the image and he smiled. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to go. He left the hotel with a smile on his face, not paying attention to the hot glare of hatred that was sent his way.

xooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoox oxoxooxoxoxooxooxooxooxoxoxo xoxxxooxoxoxoxxoxxxooxoxoxox ooxx

"They should start coming soon," Iruka said nervously. "Oh Kami-sama, what was I thinking inviting them all over here?" he asked no one in particular. "They all have money and huge houses; Neji has a hotel for goodness sake. They'll never want anything to do with any of us anymore after this weekend. I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to mess up your love lives…" he babbled.

"And Iruka has checked out for now," Kankuro said as he stepped forward and supported his brother. "Okay you guys. Since we will be sleeping beside our lovers or potential lovers for all of you virgins, Deidara and Gaara," he winked at his blushing brothers. "We should be careful. We all know there will be kids in the house so for those of us having sex tonight and I do mean me, we should wait until the kids go to sleep and keep the noise down. I mean parents do it all the time so we can too. Anyway it's good practice since our lovers have children or are interested in having children. Deidara, since you share the basement with me, I'm sorry in advance, Ino gets a little loud, but…"

"Enough with your sex stories, Kankuro. You're my brother. I don't want to think about you having sex," Deidara said horrified putting his hands over his ears. "I'll just put on some classical music to fall asleep to, yuck!"

"Better make it _Sounds of the Jungle_," Kankuro said with a leer.

"Eeew! Really Kankuro," Temari said as she covered her face.

"We need to keep the kids up here away from their hot monkey love!" Naruto exclaimed. "I don't want Daisuke anywhere near that."

"The twins either," Deidara said with a glare. "Since there's a guest bedroom up here on the main floor, Koyuki and Tammy can sleep in there but where will the boys sleep?."

"Neji and I will keep the boys with us since we're not exactly sex crazed and my bed is king sized. Besides, I'll see if Neji really does want children or if he's just trying to get into my pants," Gaara said with a smirk.

"Poor Neji! You're evil otouto," Naruto said. "Haven't you tortured that poor man enough?"

"I already told Neji we'd be stuck with the kids so he's prepared." Gaara drank primly from his cup as his eyes danced.

"The spare bedroom downstairs is off limits then," Temari said and they all agreed praying Mikoto and Fugaku wouldn't want to stay.

When they heard the first car pull into the driveway Iruka whispered, "Oh my Kami, here we go."

oxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxox ooxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoo xoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo xox

Kakashi got out of the car and popped his trunk to get the bags. Fuyuki had begged for his friend to come along for company his own age. They wanted to try and sleep in a tent for the first time ever. Kakashi brought him along knowing Iruka wouldn't mind and since Koyuki had Tammy. The kids ran to the new playground Kankuro had finished just in time for the weekend as Kakashi toted bags into the house.

Kakashi became alarmed when he saw Iruka's ashen face. "What's wrong?" he asked dropping his stuff.

"He's afraid you won't love him anymore after this weekend," Naruto said cheekily but it didn't even register with Iruka who was staring at Kakashi with horror in his eyes.

"Iruka, calm down," Kakashi said as he pulled the unresisting man into his arms in front of his family. "It'll be alright love just you wait and see. We're going to have so much fun."

"What will Tammy's parents think when they find out their daughter was in the house with gay men and their gay lovers?" Iruka whispered.

"There's no sense in thinking about that stuff now. And I wouldn't want our little girl hanging around with a bigot since we have no plans to change who we are," Kakashi said as he stroked Iruka's hair earning smiles of approval from the whole family. "Koyuki will always pick us. Fuyuki already told his little friend everything about his okaa-san."

"Our little girl and little boy," Iruka breathed.

"Feel better?" at Iruka's nod Kakashi smiled. "Good. Now take me to where I'll be molesting you tonight," he said as he groped the succulent fanny under his hands.

"It seems like you'll need a tour of the house," Naruto said as the family laughed. They were relieved to see the spark return to Iruka's eyes.

Iruka bent down and picked up some bags. "Yuu's here too?" he asked when he saw the boys pushing the girls on the swings.

"Yeah, he and Fuyuki want to sleep in a tent. They're pretty excited about it."

Naruto and Gaara went to get a tent out of the seasonal storage closet and took it outside and began to show the boys how to set it up while Iruka led Kakashi to the room the girls would be sleeping in. They dropped kid's bags off on the bed then Kakashi followed Iruka to his bedroom closing and locking the door behind him putting his bag in a chair in the corner.

Iruka nervously chewed his lip as Kakashi gazed around his room. Kakashi noted the different shades of blue and various photographs Iruka had taken lining the walls as he sat on the sled styled queen sized bed and bounced a couple of times. "No noise?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head, "It's a memory foam mattress."

Kakashi leered as he pulled Iruka onto the bed and rolled on top of him. "It'll get some really good memories tonight," he promised before he took Iruka's mouth in a swift kiss.

Iruka moaned and melted into Kakashi's touch. "Later… please later," he begged.

Kakashi kissed him one last time before rolling off him and standing, pulling Iruka along with him. He unlocked the door and they went back outside to take over the tent pitching.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxox oxox

Neji pulled into the driveway next and saw Gaara out in the backyard bent over a tent pole. He closed his eyes and counted to twenty before he opened them again and saw Gaara standing next to his car. He smiled and opened the door.

"Playing hide and seek?" Gaara asked.

"If we were, you're a terrible hider," Neji said as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

"I prefer to hide in plain sight," Gaara replied as he turned and led Neji into the house.

"Are we sure the kids will be safe with those two?" Deidara asked as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything but watched his tattooed brother lead his guest into the house with a gentle smile he had never seen on his face before.

Gaara led Neji to his room and put his bag on a bench at the foot of his bed. Neji saw the room was done in cranberry red with splashes of hunter green thrown in. "Nice room," he said. "Bed seems a little big for you though."

"Thanks, I painted it myself. And as for the bed, I like my space," Gaara said. He sat down on the king sized canopy bed and patted the spot next to him. When Neji sat down he said, "The kids will be sleeping in here with us tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"You already told me they would be," Neji reminded him. He traced the gentle curve of Gaara's jaw with his fingertips. "I don't care as long as we're together. Besides I like kids, remember."

Gaara leaned in and kissed Neji causing his eyes to widen. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"Neji asked.

"For being you," Gaara explained. He got up and held his hand out to Neji. They went out to join the others.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoo xoxooxoxoxooxxxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Shikamaru and Ino arrived together since her car was in the shop. Ino ran to Kankuro who caught her as she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him before Shikamaru even got out of the car. She latched on to Kankuro's hand and they walked back to the car to get her bag then she followed behind him to put her bag in the house.

"Disgusting display of affection," Shikamaru said as he gathered Temari into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Good thing we're not like them," she said as she kissed him back nervous he would ask her about her slip up earlier. When Shikamaru said nothing, she relaxed. Shikamaru took her hand as she led him to her room.

oxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx ooxxooxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoox oxox

Itachi looked out the window of the limo at the tree lined driveway and property. "Precious," he scowled, "I wonder if they even have electricity out here."

"You know, Itachi, you can always go back home with your father and me after we drop Sasuke and the boys off," Mikoto said lightly causing her oldest to scowl deeper.

"Hn. It would be rude to not show up after I've already accepted," Itachi said. He was making comments to hide his enthusiasm at spending time with his hellion.

"Like you've never been rude before," Sasuke said. He refused to show his excitement at the prospect of spending time with his dobe either by saying he was going for Daisuke's sake. They pulled into the driveway of an impressive sized house that had several cars and motorcycles sitting in it.

"Impressive," Fugaku said.

"Wait till you see the inside. Gaara-chan has paintings on the walls in the TV room and they are to die for not to mention Iruka's photos, Naruto's sculptures, Kankuro's pottery, and Deidara's paintings lining the hallways," Mikoto said.

When the car stopped the boys burst out of the doors and headed for the playground screaming with delight at the slide, jungle gym, and teeter totter before running to their 'mothers'. Mikoto smiled and said, "When I started coming over here with the boys, they put up a swing set and sand box but now they built it into this. They refused to accept any money for it either. They said once they've settled for a year, they want to adopt children and give them the kind of home their mother gave them."

Itachi's eyes widened. He had no idea Deidara was adopted. He and his family seem closer at times than he and Sasuke did and they were brothers by blood.

"Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, how are you tonight?" Naruto asked as he and Deidara approached with the children. He kissed her cheek before bending down and picking up Daisuke. "Teme," he greeted.

"Dobe, nice house. It's pretty big," he said as he looked around.

Naruto laughed, "It's nothing compared to your house I bet, but we like it."

"And before you ask, yes we do get electricity, central air, running water, indoor plumbing, and even wii-fi," Deidara said before sending the twins off to play missing the chuckle from Mikoto and the dark look from Itachi. Even Fugaku and Sasuke smirked at the hellion.

Kakashi and Iruka joined the group. "Come on in. Everybody else is already here," Iruka said.

"Fugaku was just admiring your house, Iruka-chan," Mikoto said causing Iruka to blush and scratch is scar.

"It's nothing compared to your home, I'm sure," he began, "but we like it. It's got five bedrooms and two and a half baths on the main floor and a full finished basement with a bathroom down there. We're preparing to add on shortly. We have ten acres of land surrounding us so we're pretty well situated nicely. Let me to show you around," he said as he began the tour. It was no mansion by any stretch of the imagination, but the L shaped house was very spacious and cozy. The hall ran on one side of the house decorated with exquisite pieces of art made by the boys and the large spacious rooms with sliding doors leading to the outside in each were on the other side of the house. A porch ran along both sides of the house with sliding glass doors placed strategically along the hallway side. "We want to make the house rectangle shaped with a courtyard in the middle and continue with the porches and basement too," Iruka explained as they went along the hallway. He slid the door to the TV room open and stepped aside to allow Fugaku inside. "This is Mikoto-san's favorite room."

There was a full scale painting of Daphne and Apollo on one wall and another of Hades and Persephone on the opposite wall. On the third wall there was a large TV and couches and chairs lined the room. "Who could ever watch TV in here?" Mikoto asked.

When grunting was heard from one of the three doors to the basement Iruka blushed. "What's down there?" Fugaku asked.

"A ping pong table," Iruka said quickly. "My brother and his girlfriend are playing ping pong."

"I played a little ping pong back in college," Fugaku said as he started down the stairs.

"WAIT!" Iruka shouted. He had seen the greeting between Kankuro and Ino and he was sure the noises were not of the ping pong variety. "Don't you want to eat first or watch a movie? I'll bet you're hungry."

"I'll be right back up," Fugaku said as Iruka paled. He started back down the stairs to see the match.

'Oh Kami-sama kill me now,' Iruka thought as Kakashi smirked. He wanted Fugaku to walk in on an embarrassing situation. He'd like to see if that façade would crack. Besides it was payback for the beach and payback was a bitch.

His smirk turned into a frown as he watched Kankuro bat the ball back to Ino. "You'll never beat me, woman."

"Oh yeah," Ino said as she overhand smashed the ball onto his side of the table with enough spin to put it out of his reach. She laughed as it flew off to the side and fell to the ground. "That's game!" she said triumphantly.

"You're lucky I love you," Kankuro said as he pulled her into a kiss. He looked at the people lining the stairs and frowned at Iruka's relieved face. "What's up?"

"Just giving a tour of the house," Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. "It's almost time to eat."

"Perhaps I can play the winner in a match or two," Fugaku said startling everyone within earshot.

"I'd be honored," Ino said before the group turned to leave except for Itachi and Deidara.

Deidara stopped in front of his room and glared at Itachi. "If you say _anything_ you'll be sleeping in the backyard with Fuyuki and Yuu!"

Itachi raised a brow. He was surprised as hell when he found out he would be sleeping with Deidara in his room. He waited for Deidara to open the door so he could follow. The room was sky blue with puffy white clouds painted on the walls and ceiling. A large four poster canopy bed draped in white scarves sat in the middle of the room with a bench at the floor of it and a grey chair sat in the corner. Deidara watched Itachi look around the room but saw no mocking in his eyes. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"I can speak now?" Itachi asked and the nervous look in his golden hellion's eyes was replaced by that oh so satisfying spark. "I like it," he said quietly as he placed his bag on the bed.

"Un," Deidara grunted before turning to go back upstairs.

"Where are the boys sleeping?"

Deidara fought to keep the blush off of his cheeks but failed miserably. "With Neji and Gaara," he said causing Itachi's eyes to widen just for a second.

"Hn," he grunted. This was better than he thought it would be. All alone all night with the angel of his dreams, 'Delicious,' he thought. He followed said angel back up the stairs thinking about tonight. He saw Sasuke standing in the family room with a dazed look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"So much orange. I've never seen so much orange, ever. Not even at Halloween," Sasuke said in a horrified voice. He shivered at the memory before turning to his brother. "Where are the boys sleeping tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"With Gaara and Neji," Itachi said.

"So is Daisuke. Where are you sleeping?" he asked.

"With Deidara, and you?"

"With Naruto," Sasuke said. "In that awful orange room," he said in a tone that was as close to whining as he got.

"Hn," Itachi grunted and went toward voices leaving Sasuke to follow silently thanking the heavens above Deidara wasn't fixated on such a horrible color.

xooxoxooxoxooxxoxxoxooxoxxox oxooxoxoxoxooxxxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox xoxo

Everyone was gathering to eat at the picnic table outside. Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke frowned dubiously but they had already eaten at a zoo, carnival, and the beach so how much worse can this be. By the end of dinner, the three raven men had gone back for thirds unable to believe it was so good while Naruto, Deidara, Gaara, and Temari blushed.

After dinner Gaara, Naruto, and Deidara cleaned up the kids while Iruka, Ino, and Temari cleared the table and put away leftovers and loading the dishwasher. Fugaku, Ino, Kankuro, Mikoto, Iruka, and Kakashi went into the basement to play ping pong, Shikamaru and Temari went to cloud watch, and everyone else went out to play on the playground while it was still daytime to allow the kids to play.

When it started getting dark, the grown-ups brought the kids in the house and bathed the little ones for the night and put on their pajamas leaving the older kids to fend for themselves. They settled them in to watch a movie before bedtime.

"It's okay, Fugaku-san. She's a really tough opponent. You'll get her tomorrow," they heard Kakashi's mocking tone come up the stairs.

"It's because I was restricted in my movements," Fugaku explained tightly.

"We'll be sure to put the table outside tomorrow and you be sure to wear some appropriate clothing, perhaps a skirt," Kakashi said causing Fugaku to growl.

"That's enough, Kakashi," Mikoto said trying to hold back laughter. "Come give us a hug, boys and girl. We're leaving for the night, but we'll be back tomorrow afternoon. We're going to the park to fly kites."

The kids gathered around and gave out goodnight hugs and kisses before the senior pair took their leave. In the car Mikoto snuggled against her husband. "That was fun," she said.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted as he kissed her head. He was plotting his revenge against that blond haired ping pong machine. Mikoto closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep letting her husband plot in peace.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxox ooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxo xooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxxoxxoxox oxo

The kids watched the DreamWorks film _Mega Mind_ before bedtime. They were yawning widely and begging for another movie at the end. Gaara picked up the already sleeping Daisuke and Neji picked up the twins and carried them to Gaara's room to lay them on the bed. After they fell asleep, they rejoined the other grown-ups and older kids.

Naruto had put in another movie and moved to sit on the ground between Sasuke's knees and rested his head on his thigh as Sasuke ran his hands through blond silky hair. Temari had been pulled into Shikamaru's lap and was resting her head in the crook of his neck with a blanket pulled over them. Kankuro and Ino lay in the floor on a beanbag chair spooning with a blanket thrown over them. Iruka and Kakashi sat on a couch close together holding hands with Iruka's legs in Kakashi's lap as the kids and their friends sat around them each wrapped up in their own blanket as Kakashi and Iruka shared one. Deidara sat on the other couch with Itachi's head in his lap which he stroked absently as they watched _Jezebel_ starring Bette Davis and Henry Fonda. Gaara pulled Neji into an open chair and sat in his lap, pulling down the blanket draped behind it and covering them before settling into a comfortable position.

At the end of the classic movie, the boys put in a horror movie Gaara had picked out about six campers who went into the woods to camp and a forest demon that possessed each camper causing them to kill survivors in the most heinous ways.

"Otou-san, it's kind of cold and Yuu and I aren't used to sleeping outside. Do you think we can sleep in here on the couch?" Fuyuki asked after the gore fest of a movie.

"Scaredy cat," Koyuki and Tammy teased the boys.

"If you girls would rather sleep outside, I'm sure the boys won't mind it, since you're both so brave," Kakashi said.

"No way, it really is too cold out there," They said as they looked nervously around.

"Yes, you can sleep in here," Iruka said.

"You spoil him too much, okaa-san," Koyuki said.

"I spoil you just as much. Now come here so I can braid your hair for bed."

They watched a thriller movie next about a murdered college student that comes back from the grave to seek revenge on the man who killed her who was also her professor and lover. Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's thigh as he listened to Gaara's soft laughter. He hated ghost stories and Gaara knew that which was why his brother rented them.

"You guys can sleep in the room with me and Tammy on the floor in your sleeping bags if you want to. We don't mind," Koyuki offered. The girls were scared out of their minds. "You know, since it's cold outside."

"Good idea. Otou-san, okaa-san, can you get them for us please?" Fuyuki asked with terror in their eyes. "We want to go to sleep instead of watch another one of Gaara-chan's movies."

Iruka and Kakashi set the bags out in the girl's room and the children fled the TV room. Naruto put on the next movie before drawing Sasuke down into the other beanbag chair and spooned against him wrapping Sasuke's arms around him for protection from ghosts and threw a blanket over them. Kakashi lay on the other couch and pulled Iruka into his arms and yanked their blanket up, and Itachi slid behind Deidara and enveloped him in his arms. This movie was a love story set in WWII about a Jewish girl and German soldier. At the end of the movie everybody went off to bed.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxxoo xxoxoxxoxooxoxxoxxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo oxxo

Iruka led Kakashi to the bathroom and they took a shower together before going to bed. They washed and dried each other between gentle kisses. He led Kakashi down the hall stopping to peek in at the boys and girls before going into his room and closing and locking the door. Iruka stood at the side of the bed as he and Kakashi stripped each other's robes off. Kakashi kissed Iruka on the nose before tenderly taking his lips in a gentle kiss.

Iruka broke the kiss and ran his palms down Kakashi's chest marveling at the way the muscles leapt at his touch. He gathered his courage and looked into Kakashi's eyes. "I love you 'Kashi. I love you and the kids so much," he whispered. "I want to stay by your side and love and support you. Will you let me?"

Kakashi looked into the chocolate brown eyes and saw the depth of feelings there. He brushed his thumbs against Iruka's cheeks and kissed him deeply. "I will never let you go now, Umino Iruka," he said as he plunged his hands into damp chocolate hair and dragged Iruka to his body and kissed the breath out of him. He gently laid Iruka on the bed and covered his body with his own.

"'Kashi's forever… my love forever. I love you so much," Iruka breathed.

"I love you too," Kakashi said as he proceeded to show Iruka how much.

oxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoooxox xxo

Gaara crawled over to the side of the bed against the wall and pulled the blankets over him and the kids as Neji climbed in. He laid an arm over the children and grabbed Neji's hand in his. "Goodnight Neji," he whispered so he didn't wake them.

"Goodnight, Gaara. Sweet dreams," Neji whispered back.

xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Temari slid into Shikamaru's arms and wound her body around his. She yawned lightly and snuggled under his chin. "Goodnight, love," she whispered sleepily.

Shikamaru's heart began to race as she said the words. "Goodnight my love," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

xoxoxooxoxoxoooxoxooxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoo xoxx

Naruto stepped into his room wearing pajama bottoms only and drying off his hair. Sasuke sat on the four poster queen sized bed fresh from his shower staring intently at the blond as he entered the room and his mouth went dry. The golden body was firm and slim with ropy muscles. He saw the swirling tattoo that covered the jagged scar. He reached out and traced the path with a finger. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the scarred flesh as Naruto plunged his hands into Sasuke's hair.

"Careful teme, I might think you're trying to comfort me again," Naruto said with a ragged breath.

"I'm not the comforting type, remember dobe," Sasuke said. He placed another kiss on Naruto's abdomen before pulling away. He got into bed and pulled the blond into his arms. "Go to sleep, dobe."

"Goodnight, teme," Naruto said as he turned his head and kissed Sasuke's mouth before snuggling deeper into his embrace.

oxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxxxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxx oxox

Ino stepped into Kankuro's room wearing his pajama top and a towel on her head as he lay in the bed wearing the bottoms rubbing water drops out of his hair. "Did I hear music coming from your brother's room?"

"Yeah, I told him you were loud so he said he was going to play music tonight," he said as he leaned against his headboard.

"Kankuro, how am I going to be able to face them in the morning?"

"The same way you've been facing them all day, sweetness. Now are you going to come over here and take the prize you won earlier?" he asked.

"I don't know if I want to now," Ino pouted.

"I guess I'll just go to sleep then," he said as he started to slide down in the bed.

Ino ran to the bed and threw herself into his arms and kissed his mouth fiercely. Kankuro leaned back against the headboard again and let Ino pillage his mouth. She ran her hands along his chiseled chest and moaned his name. "I see you are up for a little midnight riding," Kankuro said as he slid her panties off and moved her to straddle his hips.

"Don't forget, I'm in charge tonight," she said breathlessly as she pulled his pajamas off of his hips and palmed his growing erection.

"Yes ma'am," Kankuro said and let her have her way.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxx oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxxo xoxo

Deidara turned on his stereo low and let the soft classical music fill the room as he pulled his shirt over his head. He heard Kankuro and Ino go into their room before he ventured out to take a shower. He pulled his hair band out of his hair and stepped into the shower spray for a quick shower before stepping out and pulling on his robe. He went to tell Itachi the shower was free.

In his room he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and sat on his chair combing his hair. He held his breath when Itachi came in wearing only a towel. "Do you need bottoms?" he asked.

"I sleep nude," Itachi said before he pulled off the towel and dried his hair leaving Deidara to gawk at his body.

Deidara blushed and looked away quickly. "Do you at least want a brush?" he asked as he shook his hair out.

Itachi looked at the beautiful face and held out his hand. He brushed his hair quickly and climbed into bed.

"I think I'll sleep in the chair. Can you hand me a pillow?"

Itachi held out a pillow and stared at Deidara with an unreadable expression in his eyes. When Deidara grabbed the other end of the pillow, Itachi pulled him into the bed. Deidara struggled with him until Itachi straddled his body effectively pinning him down.

"Get off of me, fucker!"

Itachi ran a hand over a scar on the left side of Deidara's chest causing him to catch his breath. The scar was deep and ragged and it sat right over his heart. "What happened here?" he asked his eyes penetrating Deidara's sky blue eyes.

"It's nothing, now get off of me," Deidara said trying to not meet his eyes.

Itachi refused to move and continued to trace the scar. He turned Deidara's face to his and caught his eyes in a gaze he couldn't escape from. Itachi's black eyes bore into sky blue in a silent demand to tell. Deidara's eyes became blurry and dull. His voice sounded as though he was talking from the far end of a tunnel.

"About a year after Naruto was born, our parents were killed in a car accident. We went to live with a cousin of our okaa-san and Iruka nii-san was adopted by him too. His wife was cheating on him and he tried to kill us all before he killed himself. He tied us all to chairs telling us that we would thank him later for saving us from women. He started with Naruto and cut up his face, and then he pulled me out of the chair and slashed me through the palms of my hands first when I tried to defend myself then through my chest there," he lifted his hands palms up and Itachi could see thin white scars across the palms before inclining his head to the scar on his chest.

"When he saw he didn't kill me with the blow to my heart, he tried again. By that time Iruka nii-chan got free and threw his body on top of mine and his nose was almost slashed off. I'll never forget Naruto screaming and nii-chan bleeding. I remember that more than the pain. Okaa-san's cousin tried to quiet Naruto by stabbing him but Iruka nii-chan turned and hugged Naruto and the knife got stuck in his vertebra.

"The neighbor heard us screaming, called the cops and he ran away. I passed out after that not knowing whether my siblings were alive or not. The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with IV's and blood. We were sent to an orphanage when we were able to where we met Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara. That's where okaa-san found us and adopted us. She would call us her angels. She loved us, educated us, and took us on all kinds of adventures until she got sick. She was so special, I miss her so much." Deidara closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek.

Rage flooded through Itachi like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He gently brushed the tear from Deidara's cheek. "Who is this man and where is he now?"

"I haven't said his name since I was seven years old and in therapy, I can't. He committed suicide after killing his wife," he said in a dull voice.

Itachi wanted to destroy the man's family, his wife's family, and his wife's lover's family. Ruin them financially for generations to come. He hated them all for what they had done to his golden angel. He bent his head and closed his eyes and traced the thin jagged line with his tongue before pressing a gentle kiss against it doing the same with the palms of Deidara's hands. Deidara let out a shattered breath that caught on a sob. Itachi got off of him and pulled him into his arms and let Deidara cry quietly as he held him.

Itachi continued to hold his angel even after he fell asleep refusing to let go. He knew one thing was for sure, no one would ever harm Deidara again.

_**There it is. As always, I'd like to take this time to welcome blaque lover, nikki515, class dummy 101 (I love the name!), dream elf, and shaggyscooby 93 to the following family I appreciate you guys taking the time to follow it. Also I want to thank akita ice for favoriting this story, and of course I want to thank boredomeisbliss and kyouyax cloud for reviewing. I totally missed you kyouyax cloud, welcome back! Also to deepsapphiresoul, you are so right YG family rules and I love the SM family too and not just because I'm a sado-masochist o.O! (Just kidding!) thanks for reading guys. You really make my day. I think I'll continue to update every three days because I hate waiting too long to update because I lose interest in the story. 'Til later, Jade ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**In this installment, family Sunday the lover's addition! I hope you like it so off we go.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

When Iruka woke in the morning, he found Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Ino in the kitchen with the older kids cooking breakfast. They were all showered and ready for the day at seven. He stretched and yawned, "G'morning."

"'Morning nii-chan, I see you slept well," Temari said causing Iruka to blush.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked to change the subject. He patted Koyuki and Fuyuki on the head as he passed.

"Pancakes," Kankuro said grimacing as he watched the pancake Ino was trying to flip disintegrate on the spatula. "You really are bad at that. Move over and let me do it or our family will starve," he said ignoring her glare as Shikamaru and Temari sniggered.

"Keep yucking it up and I'll make your breakfasts," Ino groused causing the pair to cease their merriment at her expense.

Iruka made himself and Kakashi a cup of coffee and headed back to his room. He put the cups on his night stand and slid back into bed and kissed Kakashi awake. "Time to get up, princess," he murmured against thin pale lips.

Kakashi flipped them over and kissed Iruka more passionately. "Who's the princess," he growled.

"You're the one who needs a kiss every morning to open his eyes, so I'd say you're the princess," Iruka explained. He pecked Kakashi on the lips and pointed to the cups on the stand. "I come bearing the elixir of life," he said as he sat up and handed Kakashi a cup and sipping his own.

"Is there any question why I love you, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Why wouldn't you, I'm perfect," Iruka said sassily. "I love you too. Now let's go get some breakfast, I think Kankuro kept Ino away from the stove so the food should be edible." He got up to leave.

Kakashi slapped him on the buttocks and slid into his robe. "Lead the way, Prince Charming."

oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo xoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxx

Neji had been awake sitting on the bed cross legged watching Gaara and the kids sleep. Gaara was sleeping on his back, his face angelic and relaxed in sleep, with a twin sleeping on either side of him each with their head on his shoulder and Daisuke was curled up on his chest and abdomen. Gaara had his arms wrapped protectively around them as they slept peacefully. Neji watched over them as they dreamed.

When the kids started to stir, Gaara's eyes fluttered open and he saw the piercing gaze in Neji's eyes. The boys sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Gaara was about to ask Neji if everything was okay when he heard Daisuke's soft voice.

"Gaara-chan, I gotta go pee," Daisuke yawned and it got everybody moving. Neji and Gaara took all of the boys to the bathroom and had them wash up before breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara finally asked as they went to the kitchen to get the kids something to eat before brushing their teeth.

Neji shook his head before kissing Gaara. "It's nothing," he said and followed the petit redhead to breakfast. Neji was lost in thought as he ate in silence. His mind looped the memory of Gaara's peaceful sleeping face and he knew he wanted to see it every morning for the rest of his life. He glanced over to look at Gaara who was cutting up pancakes into bite-sized pieces for the kids and putting fruit on the side for them. He wanted this. He wanted to be with Gaara and adopt and raise lots of kids with him. The thought didn't choke or panic him, it gave him a glimpse of what might be with Gaara and it comforted him.

Gaara felt Neji's eyes on him and he looked in his direction. Neji had a slight smile on his face that he returned before he turned back to the kids. Maybe Naruto was right, it was time for him to stop hiding is feelings for Neji.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoo xoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxooxoxoox oxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxo

Naruto felt heavy. He tried to throw off the blanket, but it weighed at least a thousand pounds and it was hard as steel; and sticky. He moaned as he felt something hot and wet brush against his throat and he tilted his head. The hard heavy blanket was poking against his lower abdomen and he tried to turn over but couldn't budge. Moaning again, this time in frustration, he spread his thighs and the blanket fell between them easing off some of the weight. Naruto sighed with satisfaction and smiled.

Sasuke could not believe the dobe was still sleeping. He was laying on top of him with a raging hard on kissing and sucking his neck and the blond was _still_ sleeping. He was about to give up when he heard Naruto moan and spread his thighs causing Sasuke to drop between them. His eyebrows shot up to his hair line as he looked into the still sleeping, peaceful, smiling face before taking the full pouting lips in a fierce kiss.

Naruto could feel himself be pulled from dreamland by lips that moved over his forcefully. He slid his hands over the hot hard body above him and responded to the lips ravaging his. He arched his body upwards and thrust his hips against the hardness pressing into him causing a groan to rip from the body poised over his. His eyes flickered open for a moment before it registered in his mind what was happening.

There was Sasuke laying between his spread thighs kissing him breathless and thrusting their hips together causing a delicious friction between them leaving him hungry for more. "Teme… what are you… uhng… right there," he moaned.

"Thought you'd never wake up, dobe," Sasuke said between kisses. Naruto's lips were bruising and swelling fuller with each kiss. Sasuke plunged his hands into golden tresses and thrust his tongue into his blonds' mouth as Naruto tried to pull him closer.

"We can't do this… oh baby, that feels so good! No! I mean we can't do this right now, uhun," Naruto said hoarsely as he clung to Sasuke.

"Oh but we can do _this,_" he said as he ground his hips down on Naruto's causing the blond to moan deliciously. He reached between them and grasped their erections firmly in his hand and stroked them together. "Call it compensation for sleeping in this orange room," he whispered harshly as he sucked on the neck in front of him stroking their members with increasing speed.

"I like orange," Naruto said trying to focus, but Sasuke's hand made it difficult. "Teme… gonna cum… uhn so good…ah…ah…AHHH!" Naruto cried out as his climax rushed over him. He pulled Sasuke into a fiery kiss pushing him over the edge too with a low grunt.

Naruto's chest heaved with every breath as Sasuke continued to kiss his skin. After they calmed down from their climax, Naruto grumbled, "Great, now I need another shower." His pajama bottoms clung to him uncomfortably. "Horny bastard," he mumbled and blushed when he felt Sasuke's member begin to harden against him again. He pushed the raven off and got up.

Sasuke stretched and smirked at the blushing blond. "What can I say? Shrews make me horny," he chuckled darkly as the blush deepened. "Need help washing your back?" he offered only to chuckle again when the blond flipped him off and practically ran from the room. He rolled onto his back and smirked. 'It's going to be a good day,' he thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was showered and dressed looking like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine and sitting across the breakfast table from his dobe. Naruto offered him a plate of food as he avoided his gaze by talking to Daisuke about their kite flying plans. When Gaara shooed the kids off to wash up, brush their teeth and get dressed, Sasuke had Naruto all to himself again since Kakashi and Iruka were showering, Neji had followed Gaara, and Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Ino were off making plans for a getaway of their own.

Naruto's breathing became labored and he tried to avoid looking at Sasuke, but his eyes were drawn to the raven unwittingly. When they locked eyes he was unable to look away and his breath caught. He became angry at the look of smug superiority on the raven's face and decided it was time for a little payback for this morning.

Naruto picked up a piece of cantaloupe between his fingers and was running his tongue along the bottom curve of the fruit catching drops of juice that had gathered there before turning it and wrapping his lips around it pushing the fruit into his mouth inch by inch. His tongue darted out and lapped at the fruit causing Sasuke to swallow hard.

Sasuke was quickly becoming light headed as he watched the piece of fruit slide suggestively between Naruto's lips. He licked his own lips in response when Naruto's tongue darted out to stab at the fruit before sliding it back into his mouth and he groaned.

"Something wrong, te-me?" Naruto purred before he bit the fruit causing juice to slide along his lip.

Sasuke's cock tightened painfully and he grunted. Without saying a word he got up and left the room putting much needed distance between him and temptation.

Naruto licked his lips and pushed his plate away. 'It's going to be a really good day," he thought with a satisfied smirk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox oxoxoxoxoxxoxooxooxooxooxoxo oxxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxox

Deidara lay across Itachi's chest with his hair spilling over the raven's shoulder like a golden waterfall and their legs were tangled together. Itachi's arms were encircling the blond in a protective embrace as he stroked his back lazily. He had been holding Deidara since last night catching sleep off and on as he woke up every time the blond would whimper or moan in his sleep. He felt responsible for Deidara's misery and did the only thing he knew how to do to soothe the fretting blond by pulling his body on top of his and holding him.

Itachi had time all night to think about the horrible story Deidara had told him and his admiration for the blond increased. He had gone through hell and was still defiant and strong, but at the same time he could be vulnerable. He elicited the same protective instincts in Itachi that only his own family could, leaving Itachi to wonder at his true feeling for the blond.

Deidara stirred in the comfortable warmth as his long dark blond eyelashes fluttered. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead and buried his face in Itachi's broad chest. "Head hurts," he moaned.

Itachi gently moved him into a comfortable position against the pillows and soothed his hair back from his brow. "I'm not surprised you have a headache," Itachi said. "You didn't sleep well at all last night."

Deidara put his arm over his eyes and squeezed them shut. It had been a while since he'd had a migraine headache, but here it was and just in time for Sunday. He tried to lie as still as he could as nausea threatened to spill over.

"What can I do?" Itachi asked watching Deidara turn an unhealthy shade of green.

Deidara whispered, "Can you tell Iruka nii-chan I have a headache?"

Itachi pulled on some pants and dragged a hand through his long hair and slipped out the door silently. When he reached the top of the stairs the twins pulled him down to kiss his cheeks and he patted them on the head. "Where's okaa-san?" they asked.

"He has a headache," Itachi said as he rubbed their silky hair earning him a glare from Gaara who had just finished combing it.

"I'll bet," Sasuke began until he saw the strained look on his brother's face.

"Where's Iruka-san?" Itachi asked causing his brother to gape. Itachi_ never _used honorifics unless he really respected someone, which meant Itachi never used honorifics outside of his parents and Kakashi.

Iruka and Kakashi came through the door together kissing lightly before turning to the room. When he saw Itachi half dressed and disheveled in the family room he became alarmed. "What's wrong?" he asked as he dropped Kakashi's hand.

"Deidara has a headache," Itachi said flatly his eyes not missing the way Iruka's face grew taut with worry.

"Kakashi, you and the family go on to the park without me. I'm staying here with otouto," he said as he turned to Itachi. "What did you do?" he asked in a low threatening voice.

Itachi was almost afraid of the smaller man for a moment. He cleared his throat and said, "Deidara told me how he got his scars."

Iruka and his siblings drew in a sharp breath. Deidara hadn't been able to get over what had happened all those years ago even with therapy. The therapist had told Chiyo that in order to deal with it he had suppressed the memory so deep he may never be able to confront it properly. He couldn't even say Kyuubi's name much less talk about that night, but he had somehow told this man in front of them. Iruka gave Itachi a short nod before going to get the prescriptions he kept filled every month especially for Deidara.

"Is there something I can do?" Kakashi asked when Iruka reappeared.

Iruka smiled sadly and shook his head. "Dei gets migraine headaches occasionally when he confronts the past. He's buried the memories so deep they cause him physical pain when he tries to recall them or when they surface," he explained. When he faced Itachi again his eyes were thoughtful. "You must be special to him that he would put himself through so much pain," Iruka said before he started to go to his brother.

Itachi put a restraining hand on his forearm. "Iruka-san, since I am responsible for his pain I will stay here and take care of him," he said quietly causing Kakashi and Sasuke both to gape at him. For Itachi to use an honorific outside of his family was one shock, but for Itachi to take care of anyone but family was unheard of.

Iruka gave him a hard stare before he pulled out of his grasp and ran down to Deidara's room causing Itachi to run a frustrated hand through his hair. Five minutes later he returned to find everyone in the same positions they were in when he left and Kakashi and Sasuke were still gaping at Itachi who looked a little anxious which meant he was nearly homicidal with worry.

"Sorry about that Itachi, but Deidara needed the medication quickly. Have you ever taken care of a person with a migraine before?" Iruka asked as his family gaped at him. Iruka _never _let anyone take care of his family members. At Itachi's negative head shake Iruka guided him to the kitchen to make a list of do's and do not's.

After about ten minutes, Itachi came back into the family room with a sheet of paper with a neatly written list on it. "Is okaa-san gonna be okay?" Kei asked.

"Yes," Itachi said as he patted the children's head again.

"Can we stay too?" Kai asked as he chewed his lip.

Itachi shook his head but put a hand on his sons' shoulder to soften the refusal. "I will stay with him for now. When he feels better we'll come to you." He patted each child on the back as they hugged his waist before going back down to check on Deidara.

"That was…" Kakashi began.

"Fucking weird," Sasuke finished. "He seemed almost…"

"Human," Kakashi supplied as he stared at the spot where his nephew had stood. "Deidara's good for him."

"But is he good for Dei?" Naruto asked quietly aloud what the others were thinking.

"Should we still have Sunday?" Temari asked worry evident in her voice.

Iruka nodded. "I talked to Dei downstairs and told him we were going to cancel and he tried to get up saying he wouldn't be the reason for missing Sunday. From the looks of it it's not as bad as it could have been which means Itachi must have been looking after him all night. He should be up and around in a couple of hours if they do what's on the list."

The rest of the family nodded. Iruka was the final say in all family matters and if he says Itachi can take care of Deidara and he would be okay in a few hours, it was good enough for them but it didn't erase all of the worry from any of them. They loaded the car up and called Mikoto to let her know what was happening. She sent a driver to drop off Itachi's car before she and her husband left for the park.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox xoxo

Deidara sat propped against his pillows with his eyes closed when he felt a cool cloth press gently onto his forehead to soothe the raging burn. "Thanks, nii-chan," he whispered.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Itachi-san?" Deidara started to move his head but pain streaked through his temples causing him to groan.

"Stay still, baka," Itachi said softly as he skimmed Deidara's face with the cold cloth.

"Why are you here? Where's nii-chan?" Deidara asked.

"I'm taking responsibility for you," Itachi whispered lowly. "Now stay still and close your eyes." Long minutes passed as Itachi gently stroked Deidara's pale face and hair with the cool cloth. He refreshed it often keeping it cool and soothing as he used rhythmic gentle strokes to glide over the pale skin.

"Sorry. I know you were here to spend Sunday with the boys and I ruined it," Deidara whispered miserably. A tear slipped down his cheek partly from guilt, partly from pain, and partly from the gentle treatment his demon was giving him.

Itachi's chest tightened when he saw the tear. "Don't be foolish, we can still have time with the boys if you shut up and feel better," he said in a harsh tone that was in conflict with his gentle ministrations. "Besides, the boys want their okaa-san."

They fell silent again as Itachi continued to care for Deidara. "Why did you tell me if you knew this would happen?" Itachi whispered.

"I wanted you to know. It's important that you know," Deidara said weakly.

Itachi slid into the bed careful not to disturb Deidara too much and gave him the next dose of medication that was due. He propped Deidara's back against his chest and held him up while he sipped water and took the pill. After it went down, he repositioned Deidara comfortably and surrounded him with pillows.

"I never would have thought you were so caring, Itachi-san," Deidara whispered.

"I'm not. Now shut up and let the medicine do its job," Itachi whispered as he stroked Deidara's face with the cooling cloth again.

Deidara took his hand and a small smile played around his lips. "Yes, Itachi-san," he whispered. The smile slid away and he squeezed Itachi's fingers. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Hn," Itachi grunted softly and held on to Deidara's hand until he fell asleep. Itachi looked down into the beautiful face and smoothed a gentle hand across his forehead pushing aside the blond bangs and placed a kiss on his brow. After Deidara was asleep for a few minutes, he went to shower and dress as he heard the rest of the family leave for the park.

Deidara woke up two hours later feeling much better, or so he said. He was still pale and his hands shook when he ran them through his hair.

"Liar," Itachi murmured as he cradled the blond in his arms and carried him to the bath he had prepared for him. When he started to remove Deidara's pajama pants the hellion balked.

"Itachi-san, there's no way I'm taking off all of my clothes for you," Deidara said in a low tone as to not start another headache.

"Tch, I can tell you feel better when you start acting like a termagant again. Relax," Itachi spoke softly, "you don't have anything I've never seen before, mine's just bigger, and I won't take advantage of an invalid. At any rate, it'll all be mine soon, so the point is moot. Besides, you saw me naked last night." He gently batted away Deidara's hands pulled the pants off.

"And it gave me a raging headache," Deidara grumbled as he stood naked in front of the devil. When Itachi lifted a black brow Deidara asked, "Like what you see?"

Itachi's mouth didn't know whether it wanted to water or go dry. He knew Deidara was fit like the rest of his family, but he was far more beautiful. Refusing to say anything he stripped out of his shirt and lightly lowered his angel into the water. Itachi tenderly massaged Deidara's head with shampoo then conditioner. He washed Deidara's arms, torso, legs, and feet in gentle rhythmic motions causing Deidara to blush from his the top of his head to the toes he was currently washing. Itachi kept a tight leash on his libido filing away every sensitive spot Deidara had for their trip where he'd unleash it full force.

Deidara was trying to calm his racing heart without success. Itachi embarrassed him with the intimate gentle treatment, but he never wanted it to stop. He said nothing as Itachi pulled him up and begin to dry him and put his toiletries on.

Itachi wrapped his blond in a robe and put his shirt back on before he picked him up in his arms again ignoring him when he said he could walk. He carried him up the stairs and put him in a chair. "Hungry?" he asked.

"A little," Deidara said. Itachi made dry toast and tea for the both of them. After eating and taking his next dose of medicine Deidara stood up on shaking legs to go get dressed.

"Baka," Itachi scolded. He quietly pushed Deidara back into the chair. "Digest your food first. I don't know about you, but I'm not in a frenzy to clean up vomit. Your clothes are up here already." He left the room to return with them tucked under his arm. He stepped behind him and ran a brush gently through golden hair. "I'm tying this back like mine. The last thing you need is to have a ponytail pulling at your hair."

"Yes okaa-san," Deidara said in an exasperated voice. The next time he gets sick he hoped Itachi was at least five countries away.

"Hn," Itachi grunted before sliding Deidara's legs into his pants and helping him to stand. Itachi gave the turtleneck tank to him to put on. After he was dressed and thoroughly embarrassed, Deidara was ready to go. He raised his brow when Itachi handed him sunglasses. "To block the glare," Itachi muttered.

"I know, I'm just surprised you do since you're not the caring type," Deidara said.

"Hn. Let's go, and don't forget your prescriptions," Itachi turned to leave.

Deidara caught Itachi's hand and stopped him from turning away. He leaned close to Itachi and breathed in his sandalwood scent. He ran his hands along his chest until he laced them behind his neck and tipped his face up and brought Itachi's face down kissing Itachi hungrily, needing to show him how he felt. He opened his mouth and pulled Itachi's tongue into his mouth sucking on it as it thrust in. They broke apart breathing heavily and Deidara laid his head on Itachi's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. He wished Itachi had never shown him how caring he could be. Being attracted to the devil was bad enough without adding love.

Itachi stroked his hand along Deidara's long hair letting the silky strands slide through his fingers. "Come on, let's go before the boys worry anymore about you," he said gruffly and pulled Deidara out of the house.

They drove in silence to the park with Itachi driving more carefully than he ever did in his whole life. They walked to their families when they arrived brushing against one another as they went.

"Otou-san, okaa-san!" Kei whispered loudly as he and Kai ran to them.

Deidara dropped to one knee and held out his arms to hug his little monsters while Itachi warned him not to overdo it. They sat together and watched the kids fly their kites as Itachi kept an eye on the time reminding Deidara when his next dose of medication was due and Deidara allowed him to tell him what to do while their families stared in disbelief. After Iruka checked him out, he left Deidara in Itachi's care where he obviously wanted to be.

"I'll be damned," Sasuke whispered before he was hit in the head with a Frisbee.

"Head's up, Teme," Naruto yelled as Daisuke laughed. Sasuke chased after his clone and his dobe bearing down on them mercilessly. He tackled Naruto who screamed to Daisuke to run for his life. Sasuke pulled his son down next to his vixen and tickled them until tears streamed out of their eyes. He allowed Daisuke to escape so he could chase him down again causing the boy to screech with delight and run to Naruto for protection; a move his father had anticipated giving him the opportunity to get them both again. Naruto and Daisuke soon found themselves on the ground fighting the tickle machine.

"I'll be damned," Itachi whispered as he watched his little brother play with his son and lover like a carefree kid. Sasuke had never been a carefree kid even when he was a kid and Itachi was secretly pleased to see his brother so happy.

"Dei-chan," Mikoto said softly as she sat next to him, "are you alright? When Iruka-chan told me you were feeling ill I was worried."

"I'm fine, Mikoto-san, thank you. Itachi-san took very good care of me," Deidara said avoiding Itachi's eyes.

Mikoto's eyes filled with happiness as she looked at her husband then her two sons and brother. She felt like patting herself on the back and eating a giant cookie. She knew Iruka and his family would be good for her family. She patted Deidara's hand before walking to her husband.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoox

Iruka stood behind Koyuki as he helped her get her kite higher. She and Tammy were sharing a kite since Tammy caught hers in a tree. He would have climbed up to get it, but the little ones were always trying to imitate him and his brothers, so he thought better of it. When he was satisfied the kite wouldn't come crashing down to earth, he moved away and went to watch Kakashi, Fuyuki and Yuu have 'dog fights' with their kites as they danced through the sky narrowly missing one another.

He laughed as the trio tried to get leverage by pushing one another or yanking on the other's kite string. When Kakashi had enough playing he gave his kite to Tammy and went to his dolphin and pulled him down on the ground and watched the kites dance in the sky. He propped his head up with his arm and looked at Iruka. "Have I told you I love you today," he asked.

Iruka brushed gravity defying silver hair gently and said, "Memory loss already, Hatake-san? I'm surprised you'll remember me tomorrow."

"Who could forget that ass?" Kakashi whispered hotly into Iruka's ear. "You promised no more Hatake-san when you saw me naked. Do I need to remind you by getting naked again?"

Iruka's soft brown eyes gazed lovingly into mismatched eyes. "I remember everything. And yes you did tell me you love me today, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"I love you," Kakashi whispered before giving Iruka a chaste kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxo xoxo

Shikamaru and Temari lay in the grass watching the kites dance among the clouds. He sat up and pulled her up to a sitting position. "What's wrong, Shika?" Temari asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how long it's been since we got together," he asked.

"Well if you start it at the beach, then it's a little over two months but if you start it from our first official date, it'll be a little over a month now," Temari said.

"And what if I start it when I first saw you dancing with Gaara at the bakery," Shikamaru mused as he reached into his hoodie.

"I would be worried since we hadn't even spoken at that time and I was hiding from you."

Shikamaru turned Temari's hands over and placed a box in them. "I'm not artistic like your brothers so I can't make you something romantic; it'd be too much of a drag anyway worrying if the nose and ears were too big, or if the eyes crossed…" he trailed off as he started to babble. "I hope you like it."

Temari looked up at his face then back down at the box in her hands. She opened the box and saw a little teddy bear in a tux jacket and top hat lying inside. She laughed, "I love it. I'm gonna name him Fred," she said as she started to kiss him.

"There's more," Shikamaru said quietly before she could kiss him.

Temari looked into the box again and saw a beautiful delicate gold chain with a jade pendant affixed to it lying under the bear. "Shika…" she breathed as she pulled it out.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "I knew rings would only bother you when you dance or teach."

"It's beautiful," she said, "But I can't accept this. It must have cost a fortune."

"I bought it for you," he said stubbornly. He took it out of her hands and leaned forward and put it on her neck admiring the jade as it fell just above her breasts. "It matches your eyes just like I thought it would."

"My eyes are up here," Temari said playfully as she kissed him.

"Yeah but now thanks to this little beauty, I can have the best of both worlds," he said before she slapped his arm playfully.

"I love you, baka," she blurted out.

"Do you, Temari?" he asked quietly.

"I love you, Nara Shikamaru," she said in a definite tone.

Shikamaru gave her an adorable lopsided smirk that went straight to her heart. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, Troublesome." He pulled her into his arms and stroked her cheek, his dark eyes intense. "My beautiful Temari," he whispered just before he claimed her lips. He teased her full top lip with his tongue before settling his mouth fully against hers and kissed her deeply letting the world melt away.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx oxox

Naruto was hiding from Sasuke. His ribs hurt and so did his cheeks, the back set, where the teme had pinched them so many times calling it punishment for everything under the sun. He rubbed his buttocks with his palms trying to soothe the ache when he saw Neji staring intently at Gaara. He walked up to Neji and sat on the bench next to him. "Do you love him?" he asked straight out.

"Yes," Neji replied quietly without hesitation.

Naruto glanced at the man who was staring at his brother playing with Daisuke and nowhere else. "You have to be sure you love him. Gaara doesn't open his heart to everyone and if he gets hurt, he'll most likely never open up to that person again. He learned that the hard way, we all did," Naruto said. "So you have to be sure he's what you want." He patted Neji's shoulder before walking away. He turned after a few steps and said, "I don't think I have to tell you Hell would be like a tropical paradise if you hurt him, right."

Neji watched the blond walked away as he pondered his words. Does he want Gaara and only Gaara? His eyes sought out the redhead as he thought back on the past months since he first saw him. He remembered the instant attraction, the overwhelming desire to possess the beautiful redhead that surfaced immediately when he saw him; the feeling of shared destiny.

Their first dance class together when he first held him in his arms and how perfectly he fit against his body. The wit and quick mind he possessed. The achingly beautiful face and deep jade eyes that drew you into their depths until you feel like you were drowning. The strength and beauty of character, the artistic creativity; he remembered all of it and more. The question isn't did he want Gaara; it was who else could he want.

He thought back on a mythological creation story he remembered hearing in school once about a humanoid being that was perfectly happy because it was two beings in one and it was complete. They were envied by some of the Gods for their perfect happiness and were split apart and left roaming the Earth trying to find their other half. When he looked at Gaara he knew that he was his other half because he felt complete and he would give anything if the redhead loved him too.

Neji watched as Daisuke ran to Naruto and was scooped up. He though he saw longing creep into Gaara's eyes as he watched Naruto carry away the chattering child. Gaara saw Neji sitting on a bench and walked over to join him. Neji could hear the thundering of his heart as his beloved approached.

Gaara sat down and crossed his legs. "You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself, Hyuga-san. You've been out of it since this morning," he observed as he watched the twins picked flowers and took them to Deidara.

"I've had a lot on my mind. I'm having a wonderful time though, I apologize if I made you think otherwise," Neji said.

Gaara sat silently next to Neji listening to the natural and not so natural sounds of the park as the kids ran around screaming and playing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the top of the bench. Neji swallowed as he gazed at Gaara. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and put it on the bench next to Gaara. When he opened his eyes, he raised a thin eyebrow questioningly at Neji, "What's this?" he asked.

"Open it," Neji prodded.

Gaara picked up the box registering its weight before lifting off the lid. Inside was a large ruby pendant affixed to a silver chain. Gaara lifted it out of the box and watched how the gem sparkled in the sunlight. He looked at Neji again his jade eyes had a hint of confusion in them.

"I hope you like it. I saw it the day we walked around and I wanted to buy it for you."

Gaara handed it to Neji who put it around his neck. While he was so close, Gaara pulled him into a kiss. He slid his lush bottom lip against Neji's thin pink lips before he put a little pressure on Neji's chin causing his mouth to open. He plunged his tongue into Neji's waiting mouth savoring the taste of him. He threaded his fingers into his long dark hair, feeling the cool soft texture slide through them. He committed to memory every divot, peak, and valley of Neji's mouth as he gently kissed it.

Neji gave complete control of the kiss over to Gaara until he couldn't ignore his instinct to take over. He bent Gaara until the arm he had snaked behind him bore most of his weight as he took over the kiss letting his passion run free. He sucked and nipped at the plush full lips as he thrust his tongue in and out of the beautiful mouth pulling gasps and moans from the smaller man. He sucked Gaara's tongue hard before soothing it by massaging his own tongue over the abused muscle. His free hand cupped Gaara's buttocks squeezing it and driving his hips into him making the smaller man whimper bringing Neji to his senses and causing him to pull back leaving them both shaken. He saw the simmering passion in Gaara's eyes and how it warred with fear and uncertainty. Neji rested his forehead on Gaara's and closed his eyes breathing in Gaara's minty scent.

When he had his raging body under control again he moved away from Gaara. "Sorry," he apologized refusing to look into the eyes that feared him.

"I'm sorry too, Hyuga-san. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It was just a little… intense that's all. I'm not used to that," Gaara said. "I trust you."

"You shouldn't," Neji stated flatly.

"I do," Gaara said firmly. He put his hand on Neji's arm and laid his head on his shoulder.

Neji drew in a shaky breath. He placed his hand along Gaara's jaw and slid it across silky skin. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared of you. I was afraid of myself," Gaara said truthfully. "I liked it too much."

Neji's sincere eyes bore into Gaara's. "I won't do it again unless you ask me to. I'll wait until you're comfortable with intimacy, and I'll go slowly" he promised. They sat on the park bench together as Gaara leaned against Neji until everyone was ready to go.

Neji pulled Gaara off of the bench and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead tattoo. 'Love,' Neji thought as he embraced Gaara. He did love him with every fiber of his being.

"Come back home with me," Gaara said as he clung to his statuesque beauty. Neji nodded and they walked together to his car.

Kankuro and Ino stepped out of the woods looking disheveled and very satisfied. Ino's neck was covered in hickies and she was going to have to buy a shit load of make-up to cover them up. Kankuro's neck, chest and shoulders were in no better shape. They laughed with each other as they pulled dead leaves out of their hair and try to restore some semblance of innocence. Kankuro pitched a small plastic bag in the trash and headed for his car with Ino on his arm as his family looked on knowingly.

When they got to the house, Fugaku challenged Ino to another round of ping pong. Kakashi and Kankuro went to the basement to bring the table up while the kids ran for the playground. Neji and Gaara went to the TV room to watch the remaining movies curled up together on the couch. Temari, Kankuro and Iruka cooked dinner while everyone else watched the ping pong game or played with the kids.

"Oh come on, Fugaku. The girl's just a better ping pong player than you," they heard Kakashi's mocking tone as everyone sat down to dinner.

"I haven't played since college," Fugaku said.

"That was like eighty years ago right ojii-san?" Kai asked.

"No it was only fifty years ago right ojii-san," Kei said as the adults tried to smothered their laughter.

"I'm not that old boys," Fugaku grumbled. He speared Ino with a hard glare. "We'll play again next week," his tone implying there would be no discussion about it. After dinner, the Hatakes, Uchihas, Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino reluctantly began to gather their belongings to leave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxox

"Maybe you should just leave that stuff here, teme. You know just in case you and Daisuke are ever over here to sleep again," Naruto mumbled as he watched Sasuke pack his things.

Sasuke raised is brow. "Are you suggesting there will be another time?" Sasuke asked as his hands stopped what they were doing, hope rising in his chest.

Naruto refused to meet dark fathomless eyes as he shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe," he said softly. "But not because I invite you or anything," Naruto said in a panic.

Sasuke tilted his head back, "Of course you'll invite me, dobe. You like sleeping next with me, curling your body around mine, and waking up in my arms…" Sasuke teased seductively.

"Forget it," Naruto said as his face flamed. Everything Sasuke said was the truth. He loved everything about last night and today, but he would pull his tongue out of his mouth before he'd admit it.

"Admit it dobe, you want me," Sasuke brushed Naruto's full top lip with his thumb. He felt the blond snag his thumb between his teeth and nip it gently before sucking it into mouth causing Sasuke's eyes darken further. He felt his heart rate increase as he saw the oceanic eyes darken with passion. He slid his tongue along Naruto's lush lips before claiming them leaving the blond breathless. "You want me."

Naruto whimpered unable to resist Sasuke's pull. "Maybe," Naruto released a shuddering breath against the raven's questing lips.

Sasuke smirked knowing that his blond wouldn't admit to anything even under torture. He also knew the blond would give himself to him when he was ready and in the meantime, he was enjoying the chase. He let go of Naruto who took his and Daisuke's things and put them away in a drawer. After Naruto was finished he and his teme went back upstairs.

Before joining the others Sasuke stopped Naruto in the hall. "Maybe we should go on a date so we can spend some alone time together."

"I thought that's what France was for," Naruto said.

"France is for fun and sex. I thought you'd be more comfortable with the sex part if we go out without the family, but if you're okay with it…"

"Where are we going?" Naruto said his face practically glowing red. He knew the raven was taking him away for a perverted sex weekend, and he wanted it too; as a matter of fact, he wanted the raven now but he appreciated that Sasuke was offering him the opportunity to know him better.

Sasuke smirked. "I was thinking dinner then the symphony," he said. He knew Naruto had a major in art and music theory and a minor in fashion design.

"I love the symphony. I haven't been in forever," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I'll pick you up next Friday night," he said before he walked away pulling Naruto along with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

When everyone met outside to say goodbye to each other, Naruto saw no one had the baggage they had arrived with and came to the conclusion that they all were leaving their stuff behind at the house.

Itachi pulled Deidara away from everyone else as they were saying goodnight. "How is your head?" he asked as his eyes midnight eyes bore into sky blue.

"I'll live," Deidara said uncomfortably. He tried to look away from Itachi, but was held prisoner by the unreadable look in his eyes.

Itachi looked deeply into the clear eyes and saw no traces of the pain his hellion was suffering earlier. He put his right hand in his pocket and looked away. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked. "We can go to the ballet afterward."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Itachi-san, you are taking me away on Wednesday and you already know it'll be a sure thing so there's no need…"

"It would make me happy," Itachi interrupted.

"Sitting in a diamond mine, holding a winning lottery ticket in one hand and the deed to a gold and platinum mine in the other wouldn't even make you happy," Deidara grumbled.

Itachi's lips twitched, "You think it would take that much and more?"

"No," he muttered. He was afraid to spend more time with Itachi. He was falling in love with him and it scared him because Itachi was so difficult to read. Dark eyes captured his once again demanding an answer. "Yes I'll go," he whispered.

Itachi smirked and walked with Deidara back to the twins who were waiting to say goodbye. He brushed his knuckles across Deidara's cheek in a caress before he and Sasuke got into his car and drove away.

"You're in love with him," Sasuke said.

"You're in love with Naruto," Itachi replied not denying Sasuke's statement. "Do you know how Naruto came by his scars?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "Yes," he said tightly not denying Itachi's statement about his love for the dobe.

"What was his name?" Itachi asked.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke answered knowing what his brother wanted. "He's dead."

"So Deidara informed me," Itachi said. Knowing the name offered no comfort.

"I would have loved to kill him myself," Sasuke said darkly.

"You would have to fight me for that privilege," Itachi said as his hands tightened on his steering wheel. They drove in silence for a while. "It didn't work, you know," Itachi mused after a while.

"What didn't work?" Sasuke asked.

"Proving to okaa-san and otou-san that they weren't worth their time," Itachi said.

"Hn, no shit, we got caught just as easily," Sasuke chuckled. "And you know I wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke said challenging his brother to make a snide remark.

"Neither would I," Itachi said softly.

_**As always, I'd like to take this time to welcome and thank moo-choo chan, yaoiroselover22, and xXYaoiLover22Xx for following and favoriting this story thank you all so much for the support. And I'd also like to thank ShaggyScooby93 for favoriting the story and reviewing I appreciate it so much. I also want to thank the guest, JustCallMeMoMo, and xXYaoiLoverXx for reviewing as well. I know life gets busy, and I totally appreciate you all for taking the time to review and inspire, you guys are awesome. 'Til next time, Jade**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warning:**__** there's a lemon in this chapter, but it's marked. Happy reading.**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Gaara and Kankuro had just finished their capoeira class and were cleaning up for the dance class coming in before going to the changing area. After dressing, Gaara fastened the necklace Neji gave him around his neck lightly touching the pendant. He had taken it off during class so nothing would happen to it and felt strangely empty without the weight around his neck. After Neji had put it on him he hadn't taken it off having slept with it on even at night.

Kankuro noticed the action. "It's a nice necklace," he said.

"Yeah," Gaara said softly.

"Do you think he's the one?" Kankuro asked without pressuring his brother.

"Yes," Gaara said just as softly.

When Kankuro saw the flash of anxiety flit across Gaara's features he knew his brother was afraid. "I felt the same way when I realized Ino had gotten under my skin. I couldn't believe a woman like her would want me and I was constantly afraid that I'd wake up and it would all be a dream or she'd wake up and find somebody better, but thank Kami love is a blind motherfucker. For what it's worth, I think Neji loves you too."

Gaara was surprised to hear his cantankerous brother admit to being afraid. "I have nothing to offer him," Gaara said flatly.

"Are you kidding? You're smart, talented, funny, caring, thoughtful, a great cook, an even better dancer, and you have the best family in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have you and you chose him; he's the lucky one," Kankuro flushed uncomfortably at the emotional conversation.

"That last quality wasn't really a quality," Gaara pointed out.

"And you're an asshole when you want to be."

"Is that a quality?" he asked as Kankuro huffed. They started toward the bakery. "Nii-chan," Gaara said quietly causing Kankuro to turn around, "Thank you."

Kankuro nudged his brother with his shoulder and opened the door to the bakery. Gaara gave a small smile as they walked through. The kids were sitting at the small table Iruka had bought just for them eating a snack and talking excitedly about class and who would be the first to master the handstand to spin kick move.

Gaara smiled at them as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Neji's hotel number on the screen not Neji's private number that he always called Gaara on. "Hello?" he said.

"Gaara-san, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of day, but it's urgent," he heard the hotel manager's voice on the other end of the line. Gaara remained silent and the man continued after a moment. "It seems someone has vandalized the painting in the lobby."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," he replied before hanging up. He cursed under his breath. "Nii-chan, I have to go down to the hotel for a while. My painting was vandalized," he said to Iruka.

"Of course Gaara, but I'd feel better if one of us goes with you for a while," Iruka said.

"Nii-chan…" Gaara began.

"Humor me, Gaara," Iruka said in a firm voice. "Someone could be targeting you because of your relationship with Neji."

"Then they're not too smart or have a death wish. Otouto is the last person you want to fuck with unless you want to wear your ass as a hat," Naruto said. "Come on Gaara I'll go with you, maybe I can help." Gaara nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Ten minutes later Gaara and Naruto pulled up on their bikes in front of the hotel. When they walked in they could see the vandalism clearly. Someone had painted over Cupid's face completely with red paint. "Shit, that was the best part," Gaara complained.

Neji walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. "Sorry," he said quietly as he buried is nose in Gaara's hair. "I watched the security recordings and the person was standing in the blind spot but we could see that it was only one person. At least they didn't ruin the best part of the painting," he said as he looked at the untouched Psyche. "How did you find out?" he asked

"The manager called and told me about it," Gaara said.

Neji frowned at the man glaring from behind the desk. "I didn't tell him to call you," he said thoughtfully. His arms tightened around Gaara and he pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, and the fucker did ruin the best part of the painting," Gaara groused. He and Naruto walked behind the desk.

"Sir I'm afraid you can't be behind there, only Gaara-san," the hotel manager said coldly to Naruto.

"I'm here to help my otouto and I can't do that from across the room, dickhead," Naruto said just as coldly.

The hotel manager's attitude changed quickly. "You are Gaara-san's nii-san! I should have known. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you," he said courteously smiling from ear to ear.

As he walked away Naruto mumbled, "Fuckin' creep."

"Tell me about it," Gaara said as he and Naruto set about trying to clean off the red paint without disturbing his painting underneath. They mixed a dissolving solution to take the latex paint off of the oil based paint underneath. After the cleaning Cupid's face had been smudged as well. "Fuck!" Gaara said sharply.

"Gaara-san, I have refreshments for you and your nii-san," the hotel manager appeared with drinks and light meal for the brothers after a couple of hours. He was ecstatic his Gaara-san had introduced him to his brother. He wondered how many siblings his beauty had as he watched his love climb off of his ladder and go wash his hands.

"Gaara-chan, if you're okay I'll go back to the bakery to finish out the shift," Naruto said with a pointed look at the manager.

Gaara sent a silent message by rolling his eyes that the man was harmless. Creepy, but harmless. "Tell nii-chan I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Will do," Naruto said giving him a look that said 'don't let your guard down' before he left.

Gaara watched him go as he sipped his water with three ice cubes and a lemon slice in it. He picked at the food for a little while before climbing onto the ladder again. An hour later he was starting to feel warm. The hotel manager gave him a new glass of water and went to increase the air as a smile played around his lips.

Gaara steadied his shaking hand as he began to painting Cupid's features once again. He tried to ignore the heat that coursed through his body as he concentrated on the painting. He had put the finishing touches on the face before the heat started to become unbearable.

"Gaara-san, you don't look well. Are you alright?" the manager asked.

"It's warm in here," Gaara said.

"You're not sweating, Gaara-san and I did increase the air for you," the man said. "Why don't you come with me and we can splash water on your face," he offered and reached for Gaara's arm.

Gaara shivered at the contact and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. The manager pulled him into the employee bathroom and shut the door behind them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxox

Neji was sitting in his office finishing up paperwork as the vandalized painting nagged at the back of his mind. He pushed the paper aside and thought about it. The vandalism was so specific with only the Cupid figure vandalized; it didn't make sense. He thought it might be teens for a minute, but dismissed it immediately. Usually when teens vandalized something they don't specifically target something small like a painting when they have the whole hotel to vandalize. Besides it was almost impossible for a non-employee to get behind the desk; almost, but not completely.

He threaded his fingers through his hair. It bothered him and he couldn't put a finger on why. He had questioned the employees about when the vandalism occurred and they told him it was during shift change and no one had seen anything out of the ordinary.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that Cupid's face had been completely covered in the picture but not his body. It was as though someone was trying to replace him as Psyche's lover and slide into his exact spot. He thought about how much the Psyche figure looked like Gaara and a thought occurred to him that filled him with rage. Someone was taunting _him_, telling _him_ they were going to take Gaara away from him. The bastard knew exactly what the camera could and could not see and stepped into that space to ruin the painting to send that message, but whom?

Movement caught his eye in the security camera as he watched Gaara climb off of the ladder and wipe a hand across his brow while the manager talked to him. He saw the man spread his hands in a placating way before taking Gaara by the arm and leading him away with a gleam in his eyes. "Son of a bitch, I told him never to be alone with him!" Neji stormed as he buzzed security when he saw the manager lead Gaara into the employee bathroom and close the door.

It hit him as he tore out of his office. The hungry looks the manager gave Gaara, the Cupid figure's face being painted over in red, the knowledge of security camera blind spots, and the hatred he could feel coming from the man; the manager was targeting Gaara. 'Oh Kami-sama, please don't let me be too late,' he begged.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoo xoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox oxo

Gaara splashed water on his face and wet a few cloths running their cool texture over his heated skin which was becoming sensitive. He watched through the mirror as the manager locked the bathroom door and leaned against it and cursed himself. If he hadn't been so distracted, he'd have pushed the man out before it was too late. He put his back against the counter and calmly waited for the attack.

The manager smiled comfortably now that he had Gaara away from others. "You know, Gaara-san, I knew exactly how to get you down here. All I had to do was destroy Hyuga's face in the painting and you'd rush down here to fix it," he said with a hard edge to his voice. "I've been so angry at you ever since I saw you acting like a whore on the street with Hyuga. So angry…" he drifted off and hung his head sadly.

Gaara was about to edge along the wall but the head snapped back up and there was a crazy smile stretched across the manager's face, "I was angry until today, you see. When you introduced me to your nii-san I realized you still love me and you were teasing me with Hyuga, which is not nice by the way," he shook his finger at Gaara.

"What are you talking about, you crazy fucker?" Gaara ground out. He pulled at his shirt that felt too small. "I don't love you. I don't even know your goddamned name." The heat was making him irritable and his breathing was becoming labored.

"You do love me, I know you do. You just needed more time to realize it, but I can't wait anymore. I want you now," he said before reaching for Gaara.

Using the sink, Gaara jumped up in the air and kicked out at the manager who caught his foot. "That won't work this time Gaara-san," he cackled crazily as he backed off warily for now. "You're fighting me now but in a little while, you're gonna be begging for me," he promised.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked going completely still.

"The aphrodisiac you drank is already starting to work. Soon you'll be begging on your knees for me to take you. I'll make you apologize first though by using those beautiful ruby pouting lips to suck me like you did Hyuga, but I'll forgive you Gaara-san. I'll always forgive you," he said as he tried to grab Gaara again.

Gaara side stepped him and slammed his head off of the counter. "Don't compare yourself to him. You'll never be him," he said as he dodged away.

"You love me!" the manager screamed holding his head.

"I love him," Gaara said quietly though the manager stumbled back as though Gaara had screamed the words.

"No… no, it can't be… you're mine. You were supposed to be MINE!" he screamed before he charged Gaara.

Gaara swiped up into a handstand and kicked the enraged man in the top of the head stunning him before grabbing the back of his head and slamming it up against the urinal knocking him out.

The bathroom door ripped open and Neji stood in the doorway trembling with unsuppressed rage. He saw the manager unconscious on the ground and Gaara flushed and breathing hard leaning against a stall. "I told you not to be alone with him!" he said in a quiet deadly voice.

Gaara grunted and tried to focus on his breathing. His body was becoming hotter and hotter by the moment and he was breathing like he had just completed a marathon. "My knight in shining armor," Gaara mumbled.

Neji's eyes flashed dangerously. "Get that piece of shit out of here," he said pointing to the manager. "Call the police and hold him in the back room until they get here and if you value your jobs, you won't let him get away. You," he pointed at Gaara, "come with me." He waited until Gaara had walked passed him to turn on his heel and follow.

Neji swiped his card to his private elevator and punched the button. He tried to get his emotions under control as they stepped in and the door closed. He wanted to go back and kill the manager for daring to touch Gaara. The elevator opened to his suite and they stepped out. Neji had used the silent ride to try and calm himself. Gaara knew how to defend himself, he was well aware of that, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

He looked over to where Gaara was sitting on the couch flushed and breathing hard and became worried. He traced a hand over Gaara's face and the redhead moaned and leaned into his touch shuddering. "Gaara are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"He slipped drugs into my drink. I'm so hot, Hyuga-san," Gaara moaned. Neji's touch was nothing like the manager's touch. When Neji touched him, his skin felt like it had been set on fire and he wanted more.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in anger. He got his anger under control as Gaara moaned softly rubbing his face along Neji's hand and inner forearm like a cat. "We have to get you to the hospital right now," he said reasonably.

"Too late," Gaara said as his eyes slid closed. "It's already affecting me and I don't want to be in the ER when this stuff really takes effect," he groaned when Neji touched the heated skin of his shoulder.

Neji drew back his hand as though he had been burned. "We have to do something soon. It'll become painful if nothing is done," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gaara lifted jade eyes to him, "Help me. You help me through it," he said.

"Gaara I…" Neji swallowed. He remembered the look in Gaara's eyes yesterday and shook his head, "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I want you to help me through this. I want you to take care of my body, no one else. Would you leave me in pain?" Gaara asked as his breathing became shallower and he pulled his shirt from over his head the ruby necklace stood out against his skin like a stamp of ownership.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Neji said sadly. He wanted to make love to Gaara more than anything but this was no better than rape to him. Gaara's choice had been taken away from him and now he and Neji were left to deal with the aftermath.

"Me neither, but we didn't get to choose how it would happen. All we can do is try to make the best of a bad situation," Gaara said. He leaned back against the couch and took a steadying breath. "Don't make me beg," he said as pain flashed across his face.

Neji was next to him in an instant, pulling his unresisting body against his. He felt the tremor run through Gaara and he ran a soothing hand along his bare back. He closed his eyes and inhaled Gaara's unique scent of ocher and mint. He knew he'd lose Gaara forever in the morning when he realized he'd been taken against his will but he couldn't deny Gaara anything. He would keep the memories of tonight in his heart forever.

He kissed Gaara on the lips gently memorizing the texture and plumpness of them as they pressed back against his. His hands slid over Gaara's silken skin lightly; relishing the feel of it, worshipping it. He traced Gaara's lips with his tongue before slipping it inside to mate with his as he moved to stroke Gaara's chest capturing a gasp in his mouth.

Gaara moaned Neji's name as he felt his smooth hands slide over his skin. His body felt heavy and languid as he tilted his head allowing Neji better access to his mouth causing Neji to groan. Gaara attacked the buttons of Neji's shirt and pulled it off of him and flung it aside. He pushed their bare chests together craving more contact.

Neji was keeping a tight rein on his passion. He almost lost it when he felt Gaara deepen their kiss and surrender to him, but he caught himself before he lost control. Gaara trusted him and he wouldn't betray that trust. He broke off the kiss and nibbled along Gaara's neck, suckling lightly behind his earlobe as his hand moved lower to stroke Gaara's length lightly trying not to over stimulate the already sensitive organ. He resolved not take Gaara but he could help him by caring for his body.

"Neji… ah Neji… so good," Gaara grunted low when he climaxed into Neji's hand after a few strokes as he bit into Neji's neck.

Neji's breathing was choppy and his eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to block out the image of Gaara in the throes of passion, but his gravelly voice calling his name and his throaty hoarse moans were just as bad. He removed his hand and Gaara flopped back on the couch. He exhaled deeply. "I'll call Iruka-san and let him know what happened," he said.

Gaara caught his arm to stop him. Since he came his body had calmed down. "I'll call nii-chan," he said. He took out his cell phone and pressed a number on speed dial as Neji left the room.

Neji was feeling a healthy dose of guilt as he bent over the sink refusing to look at himself in the mirror. He washed and dried his hands before turning on the shower. Gaara came into the bathroom and snaked his arms around Neji's waist. "I thought you might want a shower," Neji said hollowly.

Gaara kissed the smooth skin of Neji's shoulder. "Come in with me," Gaara quietly commanded as the heat began to build in him once again.

Neji nodded as Gaara stripped off his pants and stepped inside the glass enclosure. He followed trying to keep his distance from the tempting body that taunted him. "Is it so awful to touch me, Neji?" Gaara asked.

"No!" he replied immediately fighting the urge to take Gaara into his arms.

Gaara stepped into Neji's arms and wrapped his arms around him. His sensitive skin prickled as the water caressed him from behind and Neji's strong body caressed him from the front. He groaned and pulled Neji into a heated kiss.

Neji ran his hands over the heated skin squeezing Gaara's softer parts as they moved. Neji broke the kiss and began to wash Gaara's body under the shower spray to cool his rampant desires. He saw goose bumps rise as he passed the soapy cloth across Gaara's heated skin causing him to moan and gasp. Neji washed Gaara's hair as the fiery redhead kissed him passionately. He plunged his fingers in Neji's hair and held his mouth captive.

Gaara climaxed again in the shower as Neji finished washing his body. Neji quickly washed himself before pulling Gaara out of the shower and wrapping him in a thick robe and putting one on himself. He carried Gaara to his bed and laid him in the center before sitting on the edge.

Neji's breathing was labored and beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to calm his straining body. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up but he would try for as long as Gaara needed him to. He felt a leg rub against his back and he shuddered. He wanted to kill that fucking manager. He wanted to scream and cry at the unfairness of it all. He could feel the need rise in Gaara again and he responded to his body's call. He placed a hand on Gaara's flat abdomen and he closed his eyes before stroking the satiny skin.

Gaara threw his head back as Neji's hand caressed a path from his abdomen to his neck pausing for a moment as his thumbs brushed over the sensitive skin there. "Neji… look at me… unh," he grunted as his knee slid down Neji's side.

Neji swallowed and opened his eyes and it was just as bad as he thought it was going to be. Gaara's lips were swollen and bruised, his face flushed, hair tousled, his jade eyes dark with passion and luminous catching him within their depths. His skin was a beautiful creamy caramel that was not quite as dark as his other siblings and felt like the finest silk that could ever be spun. His member stood erect and proud under Neji's gaze not quite as long as Neji's but just as thick.

"Kiss me," Gaara commanded softly and Neji lowered his head to capture his lips. Gaara's hand moved to Neji's belt and undid it pushing it aside and ran his palms over Neji's skin.

Neji tore away from the kiss and bit the inside of his cheek. "Gaara… please… I have to stop for a minute, please… I have to stop, please," he begged as he dropped his forehead against Gaara's and tried to get a calming breath.

Gaara felt ashamed. "You don't want me," he said in a toneless voice.

Neji tried to look incredulous, but desire tightened his features. "I don't want you to hate me, Gaara. There's a big difference," he snapped as he grabbed Gaara's hand and placed on his throbbing erection. "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life, but I don't want to force you, I'm not a rapist!"

Gaara moaned and wrapped his hand around Neji's manhood. "I want this too, Neji. And before you piss me off and say it's the drug talking I'll tell you I was gonna come back here tonight with you after class if that fucking manager hadn't called. I wanted you to make love to me tonight, baka!" he spat. He tried to get closer to Neji though his head was telling him to kick his ass.

"But yesterday…" Neji began.

"Oh for Kami's sake," Gaara mumbled. "I told you I was afraid of myself because I liked it too much! I wanted you to drag me into the woods and fuck me right then and there and I've never felt that way before," Gaara gritted out in frustration. His passion continued to heat up in spite of his anger.

Gaara's words were finally penetrating Neji's guilt. He gave Gaara a lopsided smile full of love. "This is our first fight," Neji mused as he stroked the precious tattooed face. He was stunned by what Gaara had said, but more than a little relieved. Gaara wasn't afraid of him and he wanted him, it was a dream come true.

"If you're trying to be funny while I'm lying here with a hard on throwing myself at you, I assure you it won't be our last," Gaara said darkly.

Neji chuckled at the love of his life causing him to glower. He stood and slid the robe off causing Gaara's eyes to widen at his first unobstructed view of Neji's god-like body and slid into bed rolling on top of Gaara. "I was just thinking make up sex is supposed to be the best," he teased as he kissed Gaara lightly across the collar bone.

"I'd like to try regular sex first please," Gaara snapped.

Neji licked a path up Gaara's neck to his earlobe and caught it between his teeth. "I'm yours to command," he purred into Gaara's ear before licking the outer shell. He felt Gaara shudder and smiled. If Gaara wanted him to make love to him tonight then that's exactly what he'd do. He nipped at Gaara's neck, sucking the sensitive flesh.

"Neji… Neji… my Neji," Gaara moaned as he hugged Neji to him. He shuddered and moaned as his mouth worked its magic against his skin.

Neji moved lower to suckle and kiss Gaara's nipple causing the redhead to cry out and arch into his touch. He closed his eyes and listened to the symphony of Gaara's moans, groans, and throaty sighs as he nipped, licked, kissed, and sucked Gaara's neck, arms, shoulders, and nipples. After plunging his tongue into Gaara's ear, Neji whispered hotly, "I love you."

_**Lemon ahead. If you want to skip find the next line that looks like this.**_

Gaara took Neji's lips in a bruising kiss. When he pulled back, Neji asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Gaara said. He moved his body restlessly against Neji.

Neji pulled his bedside table opened and grabbed a condom and lube. He moved down Gaara's body and wrapped his hand around his length. At Gaara's gasp and hip thrust Neji smirked. "Relax, you're gonna like this," he promised.

He gave Gaara's length a long lick making the redhead give a guttural groan, "Neji…" Gaara moaned. Neji gave him a wicked smile before swirling his tongue along the head of Gaara's member then engulfing it with his mouth. Gaara thrust his hips upwards and grasped the bed sheets in his fists as his head turned from side to side with an expression of passion etched on his face as Neji began to bob his head rhythmically.

Neji stroked Gaara's length with his mouth and tongue allowing him to thrust in and out of his mouth. He popped the lid off of the lube and covered his fingers and Gaara's backside with it causing the redhead to jump. "Shhhh, baby, it's okay… let me take care of you," Neji murmured around Gaara's length. He circled Gaara's bud with his forefinger before giving his member a hard suck and inserting the first finger.

"Ahhh… unh…" Gaara moaned as he plunged his hands into Neji's hair. "Neji… I need you…"

"You'll have me, Gaara. You'll have me for as long as you want me," Neji promised. He pushed another finger into Gaara's straining body and took his member deeper into his mouth as his throat convulsed around it. Neji curled his fingers and Gaara felt like he'd been struck by lightning as he emptied himself into Neji's mouth.

Neji continued to stroke Gaara's insides as he lapped up his essence. He kissed his pelvic bone and abdomen on his quest to capture Gaara's lips never once stopping his fingers as they prodded the prostate under them driven on by Gaara's moans. He took Gaara's lips and added another finger inside his body and scissor them back and forth opening him up as Gaara's manhood hardened again.

Gaara kissed Neji brutally as he thrust down on Neji's questing fingers. "So good… Neji… give it to me, please… ah… now, aahn," he demanded thrusting wildly against Neji as he added the last finger stretching him so could take his cock comfortably.

When Neji felt he was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and sat up to put the condom on and add more lube. Gaara followed Neji as he sat up and continued to kiss him. Neji pushed him back down gently and kissed him fervently. "I love you, Gaara," he whispered.

"Neji… please… ah," he gasped as Neji filled him slowly stopping only when he was fully seated in the body under his. He began slow measured strokes judging Gaara's response to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Gaara clung to him and thrust against him uncontrollably. "More… Neji, more… faster," he demanded breathlessly. "Deeper…"

Neji's strokes picked up speed as he held Gaara against him. He thrust against his prostate causing Gaara to cry out. "So good, Gaara…you feel so good, baby," he groaned.

"Cumming… Neji cumming…ah, ah, aahhh," Gaara yelled as he threw his head back against the pillow the world going white.

Neji squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as his body emptied in an earth shattering climax unlike he had ever experienced before. He held Gaara until his climax faded soothing and worshipping him as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out of Gaara's body after he had fallen bonelessly against the mattress and went to get a cloth and cleansed his body thoroughly before taking it back to the bathroom.

_**End lemon. Thank you.**_

Neji climbed back into the bed and gathered Gaara's body to his. Gaara snuggled against Neji and yawned. "I'm so tired. I never thought sex could be so exhausting," he said as threw his leg across Neji's. He put his head on Neji's chest, laid his palm over his heart and closed his eyes.

Neji kissed the top of his head and skimmed his fingertips over Gaara's skin soothing him. "Still feeling sensitive?" he asked not wanting to cause him pain.

"Not anymore," Gaara said as he yawned again. He kissed Neji's chest. "I love you, Neji," he said sleepily.

Neji closed his eyes and savored the words he most wanted to hear. "I love you too, Gaara. Sleep now," he said quietly as sleep claimed his lover.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxox

"Where are you and Dei-chan off to tonight?" Mikoto asked as she straightened Itachi's tie and smoothed his collar.

"I am taking him out to dinner then to the ballet. Okaa-san… did I just see otou-san in shorts and a headband?" Itachi asked horrified by the sight of his father walking past the sitting room.

"Yes dear," his mother said. "He's gone into training until he beats Ino-chan at ping pong. Believe it or not, otou-san was a champion player in college. You know he doesn't take defeat lightly."

"Hn," Itachi grunted as he pulled his cuff straightening the cuff link before pulling out his phone. He called to confirm his reservations for the second time that day while his mother smiled.

"Did you know otou-san is wearing a headband? Not only that, he has shorts on too," Sasuke remarked not even disguising his horror. "I think I even saw knee socks."

"Don't ask," Itachi said grabbing his keys and kissing his mother's cheek and ruffling the boys' hair before leaving.

He pulled into the driveway of the house and got out of the car. He didn't even get a chance to ring the doorbell before the door was flung open and Deidara stood in it. He was the only one home since everyone else was at the dance studio.

Itachi's eyes widened in appreciation as his eyes roamed over his date. Deidara was in a sleeveless long white mandarin collar silk shirt with black frog buttons and white silk slacks. His hair was down and falling over his shoulder with his customary bang hanging over his eye. His white cut off boots and silver bracelets completed the ensemble.

Deidara wasn't even surprised at Itachi's perfection anymore. The raven stood in the doorway dressed in black from head to toe. His hair pulled back as usual, falling over his shoulder. His handsome features blank. He stepped aside and allowed Itachi to come in. When Itachi continued to stare at him he began to feel self-conscious and smoothed a hand down his shirt. "I'm gonna go change," he said turning to leave.

"We'll be late," Itachi said as he grasped Deidara's elbow and steered him out of the door. The last thing he was going to allow was Deidara to change his clothes. He was perfect. He slid into the driver seat of his car after Deidara slid into the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway.

xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox ooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

People were turning their heads and staring as the two men were led to their table. Itachi, being used to the attention ignored it, but Deidara became uncomfortable as the stares continued after they were seated. Itachi sat back in his chair and watched as Deidara's eyes moved around nervously. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I hate being stared at," Deidara said quietly. Because of his feminine appearance many people stared at him to figure out his gender even as a child and it made him uncomfortable. He gracefully flicked his napkin open and laid it in his lap.

Itachi's eyes moved around the room taking in all of the hungry stares of the women as they consumed him with their eyes and was completely bored with it. He shifted his attention to the men and felt his irritation begin to rise. Both the men and women were devouring his angel with lustful stares, not even trying to disguise them. He gave each one a death glare and most of them backed off, but Deidara's beauty was enough for some of the more blatant offenders to ignore Itachi and continue to gawk. He had declined a private room that evening because he wanted to show Deidara off, but now he realized too late it was a mistake. Quickly becoming livid, Itachi growled, "I'll get a private room."

Deidara became alarmed at Itachi's tone. He didn't want him to think he was complaining or was unappreciative so he waved a hand. "It'll be okay in a few minutes. Usually people figure out my gender then go on with their lives, it's no big deal," he dismissed before signaling the waiter and ordering a glass of water and green tea in perfect French.

Itachi sat back in his chair stunned absently ordering his drink. Deidara actually thought these people were just trying to figure out if he was a woman or not. Itachi would bet his inheritance that it wouldn't matter to anyone in this room what gender Deidara was as long as they could sleep with him. It was fucking unbelievable how oblivious he was.

Itachi thought it was time to demonstrate that the golden angel was his possession. He leaned forward and lifted one of Deidara's hands to his lips and kissed it lingeringly lavishing each finger with his lips. He pulled the forefinger into his mouth and nipped the pad as he watched Deidara blush and heard his breath catch. "I didn't know you spoke French, though I know you like to kiss that way" he murmured.

Deidara pulled is hand away and tried to control his blush. "I majored in art and literature and minored in language in college. Okaa-san taught us English as we were growing up, but I learned French, Spanish, and Italian in college," he said.

"You speak five languages?" Itachi said clearly impressed.

Deidara nodded, "Okaa-san said she was too old to learn a new language and wanted a translator she trusted. She would take us all over the world when we were younger."

Itachi saw more men were gaping openly at Deidara as a blush dusted his high cheekbones and his almond sky blue eyes lowered demurely and was disgusted. Didn't they see he was with him? Did they actually think they stood a chance of taking him away? The waiter appeared again with Deidara's drink and lingered over him causing Itachi to stare daggers at the man but when he touched Deidara, Itachi grabbed the offending hand in a vice-like grip. The waiter apologized and pulled against Itachi's hold.

Itachi let go and sat back in his seat stunned at himself. He had never been possessive of any lover before in his life. He was the type to love 'em and leave 'em and the sooner the better before they became clingy or worse boring, but here he was jealously guarding the enchanting blond he hadn't even slept with like a dog with a bone as said blond watched him with a horrified expression.

"Do you just wanna go?" Deidara asked. "You don't really seem like you're having a good time and we've only just begun our evening."

Itachi took a breath and calmed down. "No," he said firmly, "I'm fine. Tell me about your okaa-san." When he saw Deidara's eyes sparkle animatedly, he knew he said the right thing. 'Let them stare,' Itachi thought to himself as he tried to block out everything except the blond in front of him. 'He will never be anyone else's. He's mine.'

They talked all through dinner about their childhoods and families at length taking turns telling about pranks they played and adventures they had trying to top each other with each story. Itachi liked the way Deidara would toss his head and laugh or how his eyes would glow intently as he listened, and how their hands brushed frequently against one another as they talked.

After dinner, Itachi pulled Deidara out of his chair and guided him out of the restaurant as lustful stares followed them. He brushed his hand down his back and moved his hair aside kissing the nape of his neck. With his hand resting on the slim hip, Itachi led his date outside smirking triumphantly when he saw the jealous looks on the other patron's faces before handing his valet ticket to the attendant.

Itachi parked in his reserved space when they reached the theater before killing the engine. "What?" he asked when he saw Deidara's expression.

"Preferential parking?" Deidara teased as he opened his door.

"My family is a large contributor to the arts," Itachi grinned. He opened his door and stepped out. Deidara was already out of the car and waiting for him. When he joined him at the back of the car, Deidara put a hand on his forearm and walked along side him into the building. They turned heads as they walked to the Uchiha private balcony box and were seated.

"I really wish people would stop. I'm gonna start wearing a fucking label with 'Yes I'm a man' printed on it," Deidara mumbled miserably.

'It won't help,' Itachi thought as he held Deidara's hand. He hated when people stared at the blond beauty beside him too. He snorted bitterly as he remembered wanting to flaunt Deidara in front of everyone. 'How's that working out for you?' he scoffed to himself. He wanted to take the blond and lock him away from everyone.

The first part of the performance passed quickly for Itachi as he scowled and glared at the other patrons staring at his angel. At intermission, he led Deidara to where the restrooms and refreshments were and watched as he disappeared into the restroom ignoring people who were trying to get his attention and dodging reaching hands.

Five minutes later Deidara stepped back out of the restroom with an older gentleman who appeared to be a hundred years old walking out with him laughing and talking. Itachi scowled and stepped forward to claim his wayward date. Deidara introduced them explaining that another patron had tried to grope him in the restroom and the old guy saved him.

Itachi's scowl darkened to black as the pair continued to chat. The old man finally said he needed to find his family. "You got yourself a beautiful young lady there, son. A little flat-chested but nice voice and pretty as all get out. She's a keeper, but you need to help her find the little girl's room from now on. Next time I won't be there to protect her," the old timer said as he ambled off to find his family while Deidara smiled after him.

"I hope he remembers where he was sitting," Deidara said.

"He probably can't see two feet in front of him, how did he see your molester?" Itachi asked as he watched as the old man bumped into people and peered into their faces.

"He actually bumped into him," Deidara said as he laughed at the memory.

Itachi pulled Deidara against him and tilted his head back, looking into his eyes. Deidara held his breath as Itachi lowered his face to his and pressed his lips teasingly against his. He leaned back yielding to Itachi as his lips began to move over his more fully. Itachi angled his head to taste his blond deeper earning a moan as Deidara gripped his lapel. His hands settled low on Deidara's waist as he pillaged the luscious lips under his.

The lights flashed warning people that the second act was getting ready to start. Deidara broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. "We better get back," he said quietly. Itachi's hands burned him where they touched his body even through the clothes.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. He led Deidara back to their seats.

Deidara tried to pay attention to the second act, but he was acutely aware of the dark beauty beside him. He licked his lips tasting Itachi there and wanted more. His body became uncomfortably warm as he thought about the strong hands on his body. He tensed slightly when Itachi brushed against him, burning his skin like a brand. By the end of the performance, Deidara was a bundle of raw nerves.

They drove back to Deidara's house quietly talking about the performance. When Itachi pulled into the drive, he turned off his engine and snatched Deidara to him crushing his body against him. He claimed Deidara's mouth forcefully, establishing dominance as the blond yielded. He growled low in his throat and released the blond who was breathing shallowly. "Be ready to leave Wednesday afternoon. I won't accept any other answer than yes," Itachi stated.

"Then I guess it's a yes," Deidara rasped. He got out of the car and went into the house without looking back afraid that if he did, he'd be begging Itachi to take him away right now. He heard Itachi pull away after he entered the house.

"You look like a man in love," Iruka said as Deidara closed the door and leaned against it.

"I feel like a man who's lost," he replied.

"That's what I mean, you look like a man in love," Iruka smiled gently. He pulled out a chair for his brother. "Wanna talk?"

"I'm scared, nii-chan," Deidara said as he sat down. "I can't tell what he's thinking and just when I think I got it figured out… bam, nothing."

"You can only control how you feel Dei," Iruka said sadly. "I know how you feel though. I feel the same way about Kakashi. Do you want to have a relationship with him?"

Deidara nodded, "It'll probably end up in heartbreak, but I want to try."

Iruka gazed thoughtfully at him. "I won't tell you not to try because you can't control who you love, but I will tell you to protect yourself as much as possible," he said knowing his brother was already too far gone in love.

Deidara nodded again then cleared his throat, "How's Gaara?" he asked.

"He's okay. He called and told me he was spending the night with Neji," Iruka said.

"Otouto loves him and Neji's a good guy, but Gaara will always be a little boy to me," Deidara said. "It's hard to see him and Naruto in a relationship."

"Tell me about it," Iruka laughed as they laughed together.

_**That's it for chapter fourteen, I hope you liked it. As always, I'd like to take this time to welcome new followers nominatosay, Tomayo-chan, amichalap, igotmoneymoney, opnbr, smexibabe, devious devil, and megusiq. I'd also like to thank amichalap, igotmoneymoney, smexibabe, and wow1214 for favoriting this story. I also want to thank igotmoneymoney and justcallmemomo for reviewing. I really appreciate the support guys. Thank you so much. Looking forward to next time.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hetero lemon ahead, which is clearly marked, Naruto and Sasuke have a date, and a hetero double date. Thank you to all of my supporters, I appreciate you all. I hope you enjoy this installment.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Gaara leaned back against the pillows as he held the phone against his ear. "Nii-chan, I won't be coming home today. Neji is making me stay in bed while he waits on me hand and foot," he said as he glared at the brunet pouring a cup of coffee. Neji had taken his clothes refusing to give them back insisting he needed to rest after his 'ordeal' yesterday.

"Neji's right, otouto, you need to rest. I made an appointment with the doctor to have you checked out and make sure there aren't any lasting effects from the drugs, it's at two today. Let Neji look after you and call me later to let me know what the doctor says," Iruka instructed before hanging up.

Gaara growled causing Neji's eyes to turn to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Apparently, nii-chan's just as crazy as you are," Gaara grumbled. "I have an appointment at two today with the doctor."

"Oh thank Kami… I couldn't get you in until four. Come eat breakfast," he said as he lifted Gaara into his arms and carried him to the table.

"I can walk you know," he grumbled.

"Your body is sore from last night," Neji said as he gently placed Gaara in the padded chair. "I'm responsible for it so let me take care of you," he kissed the top of Gaara's head before sitting opposite of the redhead. He heaped all of Gaara's favorite foods on a plate and handed it to him.

"Are you trying to fatten me up or feed an army?" he asked.

"You need to replenish your energy," Neji explained. "Eat it."

Gaara glowered before digging in as Neji smiled. After breakfast, Neji went online and ordered clothes from a nearby boutique for Gaara and had them delivered. He dressed Gaara gently in the loose fitting clothes after a bath as Gaara blushed at all of the attention Neji lavished on him. After finding out from the doctor that his blood and neuro tests were normal and his physical was perfect, he called Iruka with the good news as he and Neji drove back to the hotel.

"I can go home now," Gaara said quietly when they parked.

Neji skimmed his fingers along Gaara's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "Stay with me," he whispered. "Let me take care of you."

Gaara's eyes slid shut as he leaned into Neji's caress. "I can take care of myself," he said. "I'm not a woman so stop treating me like one."

"I know you're not a woman, Gaara, that was made abundantly clear last night and I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you," Neji said. "Stay with me," he breathed against Gaara's mouth.

"Yes," he whispered as he surrendered to Neji's kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Ino flopped back against the mattress after another mind blowing orgasm, her breathing ragged and labored. "That was great," she murmured. "It gets better every time," she rolled onto Kankuro's thighs and kissed his abdomen.

"It's exhausting," he teased as he stroked her back while sitting against the headboard.

"What are you complaining about? I've been doing all the work lately," she huffed as she pushed against his chest with her hands.

"That's because I like to see these," he squeezed her breasts, "bouncing in front of my face."

"Pervert," Ino growled.

"Says the woman who tackled me and ripped off my clothes," Kankuro said drolly. He slid down in the bed and flipped their positions kissing her neck.

"I'm not a pervert; I'm a nymphomaniac but only with you. What are you doing?" she husked not really caring as long as he didn't stop.

"Seducing my nympho," he chuckled.

"I love you, Kankuro," Ino said as she melted into his touch.

"I love you too. When do you have to get back to work?" he asked.

"I'm free for the rest of the afternoon," Ino moaned as he nipped her sensitive skin.

"Do you want to go out tonight with Temari and Shikamaru? She wanted to know if we wanted to go the comedy club with them. I'm sure it'll be horrible," Kankuro said.

"Mmmmm," Ino purred. "If you keep doing that I'll go anywhere with you," she said.

"We'll call them after…" Kankuro promised, "But first let me do some _work._ I don't want to be accused of being lazy," he said as he proceeded to take her to heaven.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxox

"So what did the horny duo say?" Shikamaru asked as he lay on his back with his head in Temari's lap after she hung up the phone.

Temari laughed, "Ino says they're coming."

"That's coming as in coming to the club and not cumming as in cumming, right?"

Temari slapped him lightly on the arm. "Ha, ha ha, very funny! You should be on stage tonight," she brushed his hair off his forehead.

He smirked, "You love it."

"I love you," Temari said softly.

"I love you too," he said as he sat up. He cupped her cheek and pulled her face towards his meeting her half way in a tender kiss.

Temari threaded her fingers in Shikamaru's hair and drew closer. "I have to get back," she said breathlessly when they ended the kiss.

Shikamaru kissed her one last time before standing up and helping her up too. They walked together to the bakery holding hands. Iruka smiled at them as they entered.

"There you are," Deidara said when they walked through the door. "Class starts in three minutes and the Watanabe couple is trying to drive me crazy!"

"They drive everyone crazy, that's why I help with the senior and mixed classes," Naruto mumbled.

"You help with the mixed class so Sasuke can grab your ass," Deidara said tossing his head and Naruto stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Temari rolled her eyes at her bickering brothers and pecked Shikamaru on the lips. "I'll see you tonight," she said.

After he left Deidara slid up behind her. "What's happening tonight huh, huh, huh?" he prodded her shoulder with every 'huh'.

"Stop," Temari said pushing him away. "If you _must_ know…" she started.

"Oh but I must, I must," Deidara goofed.

Temari rolled her eyes again. "We're going to a comedy club," she finished before he could interrupt her again.

"Remember that time we went to that comedy club in America and we got thrown out because Kankuro kicked the guy's ass for making fun of us?" Naruto laughed at the memory.

"Are you kidding, that was the best part of the show. That guy wasn't funny in the least _and_ he was a dickhead," Temari snorted.

"Well just remember Kankuro's affinity for putting assholes in their place. I'd hate to have to bail you all out of jail tonight," Deidara said as they stepped into the studio and were greeted by the ever complaining Watanabes.

xooxoxoxoxxxooxoxooxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxooxxoxox ooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxxo xoxx

Kakashi leaned over the counter and leered at Iruka. "Hey big boy, wanna come over to my place tonight?" he purred.

"Kakashi that's just… disturbing. I'll come on the condition you never call me 'big boy' again, ever," Iruka shuddered at the distasteful nickname.

"I don't know, 'Ruka-chan. I'm gonna need a little more than that as an incentive to _never _say it again," Kakashi bargained.

"What did you have in mind?" Iruka asked knowing he was going to regret it.

Kakashi leaned over and whispered at length in Iruka's ear as Iruka's face burned with embarrassment. Kakashi gave his ear a slow sensuous lick when he finished whispering and leaned back with a charming smile on his face. He loved the way Iruka blushed then threw a temper tantrum and he tried to come up with new and shocking ways to cause those becoming actions. He waited for Iruka's temper to ignite.

Iruka tried to get his hormones under control. Kakashi certainly did have an imagination and this time it included a bridle and bit, a riding crop, and whipped cream. He cleared his throat and looked over Kakashi's shoulder avoiding his eyes. "I'll follow you to the apartment after dance class," he said quietly.

Kakashi dropped his cookie and his mouth opened and closed a few times. He'd never bet in a million years that his proper little Iruka would ever agree to anything like that, it came right out of _Icha Icha Paradise_. He thought he would provoke him then soothe his temper by spoiling him because he loved to spoil his little dolphin and the only time his love would let him do it was after he had pissed him off. "Seriously?" he asked as his voice cracked.

Iruka nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. The thought of being helpless while Kakashi dominated him caused heat to course through his body.

"Do you want to top tonight?" Kakashi whispered seductively into Iruka's ear.

Iruka shook his head. He had topped a few times, but he preferred to bottom since Kakashi was such a skillful lover and Iruka was always self-conscious about his performance in bed. "I want you to," he whispered.

Kakashi gently kissed his lover lingeringly after looking around to make sure they were alone. "You know I was kidding, right," he said.

"You know I wasn't, right," Iruka replied. "I want to do it," Iruka moved away from his lover. "I'll see you tonight," he promised leaving Kakashi behind to gawk at him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo xoxo

"Why are you calling me in the middle of my class? Don't you have some business thingy you could be doing right now?" Deidara asked as he tried to calm his racing heart. Itachi definitely was not good for his peace of mind.

"I'm making sure you're ready to leave tomorrow," the dark seductive voice buzzed in his ear melting his insides like butter. Itachi's voice never failed to make him feel like he'd just been covered in honey.

Deidara lowered his voice, "Excited about having me all alone?"

"Hn, more like I don't like my plans altered," Itachi denied smoothly.

"Humph," Deidara pouted. "If you just called to piss me off, I'm hanging up now. I'm sure you'll make a career of it when we get wherever you're taking me."

"I look forward to it. You're rather entertaining when you're pissed off," Itachi chuckled darkly.

Deidara's insides were a hot sticky mess as the rich sound washed over him. He saw Temari waving him over as the Watanabes were yammering her ear off, and he held up his finger asking for a minute. "When are we leaving?" he asked to keep Itachi talking just a bit longer.

"Tomorrow at noon," Itachi said. "The private jet will drop us off tomorrow and pick us up Saturday evening so we're back in time for Sunday."

"And you're not telling me where you're taking me?"

"No. Bring a passport and sunscreen."

"I'm not walking around in public naked, Itachi-san," Deidara muttered. "I'm bringing clothes."

"You won't be in public, Deidara, you'll be in my bed," Itachi said.

"You're going to keep me in bed the whole time we're there?"

"You won't want to leave it," Itachi said softly.

Deidara's insides twisted. "Confident, aren't we?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. How could a man make grunting sound so damned sexy? "You've kept me on the phone long enough little Deidara. I'll see you tomorrow at noon," he said before hanging up on Dei's outraged cry.

"You called me, asshole!" Deidara glared at the phone.

"That was five minutes!" Temari said as she dragged him across the room to deal with the complaining couple.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxo

Itachi sat staring at the picture in the Metro section of the newspaper of him and Deidara together last night. Deidara looked stunning smiling next to Itachi as they entered the theater, his golden hair gleaming in the lights. They looked so good together it was as though the Gods themselves had descended from the heavens to mingle amongst the common folk for one night. Yin and yang in perfect balance. Itachi had already called the newspaper to demand the original photos and negatives.

"Sir, you have a call on line two," his secretary said through the speaker.

Itachi stared at the phone with a small smile playing around his lips. Deidara was so predictable calling back to have the last word. Itachi picked up the phone and purred, "Hello."

"Aniki! I'm so glad to hear your voice. We've missed you so much," the voice on the other line said.

"I'm busy," Itachi said coldly before starting to hang up.

"Aniki, wait. I was just calling because we've been so worried about you lately," the voice whined. "You haven't been around to play with us in such a long time and we're lonely. Our asses miss your big cock and all the fun we used to have with it," the whiny voice said trying to sound seductive. "It's not fair that you're spending so much time with your new prize."

Itachi winced at the whine piercing his ear. Did he ever find that appealing? He thought of Deidara's smooth lilting tenor and desire swept through him. "Is there a point to this story? If there is, I'd like you to come to it because as I told you I'm busy," he said as his voice dropped a few more degrees.

"We think he might be using you," the 'little brother' said.

"You do, do you?" Itachi asked coolly. His patience wearing thin, "And why is that?" Deidara was the last person he had to worry about using him.

"We know what a catch you are Aniki, and we hear he's using his beauty to keep you to himself," the 'little brother' said. "We don't mind sharing him as long as we get to keep you. Besides, you shared all of us," he said.

Itachi's scowl darkened. "I do mind sharing him. He's mine! We had our fun, but it's over now, don't call me again."

"Fuck you, you impotent bastard!" the 'little brother' screamed in his ear before Itachi slammed down the phone cracking the handset.

"Another satisfied customer?" Sasuke asked as he sauntered into Itachi's office.

"More like a pain in the ass from the past that refuses to go away," Itachi growled. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes rubbing his temples.

Sasuke picked up the paper. ""How was the date last night?" he asked looking at the smile on his brother's face as he looked down into Deidara's beaming face before putting it down again.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "He draws too much attention to himself," he said irritably. "He doesn't even realize it. He thinks people are trying to figure out if he's a woman or not."

"Not used to your dates outshining you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "I thought you wanted to show him off."

"Hardly," Itachi said. "I spent most of the night glaring at half of Konoha's male population. I didn't even enjoy the ballet."

"You hate the ballet," Sasuke said.

"Your point?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Deidara is a striking man just like the rest of his siblings. You'll just have to get used to the lustful glances and other people coming on to him if you want to be with him," he said reasonably.

Itachi looked hard at his brother. He knew Sasuke was in love with Naruto, but it bothered him that his younger clone thought his angel was attractive. "And you'll just 'get used to' people trying to take Naruto away from you?" Itachi asked as he raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"I know no one can take Naruto from me so I'm not worried," Sasuke stated.

"Hn. We'll see how calm you are when it happens to you," Itachi said cryptically.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "I guess I'm just more confident," he smirked and ignored his brother's scowl as he walked out of his office. 'Someone trying to steal my dobe,' he thought. 'It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens.'

Pictures of the beach bums, male and female, and how they flocked around the sunny half naked beach bunny trying to get his attention filled his mind. 'Hn, that was before we got together," he argued with the memory.

'It was the same day you got together,' his memory teased causing him to growl. 'You still have the picture in your phone.'

'He's mine now, I've claimed him,' he smirked to himself.

'Oh yes, well let's just look at the memory of Sunday,' his memory taunted and pulled up an image of his golden dobe running around the park playing with his son as heated glances of desire followed around behind him; 'Or of the lunches in the park,' more memories of lustful stares following his dobe. 'And let's not forget dance class,' the memory machine turned out another picture of a handsy woman and her dance partner who always seem to be having trouble that Naruto had to fix.

Sasuke growled and squeezed his eyes shut trying to turn off that part of his brain. His memory laughed, 'You were so superior to your brother, if only he could see you _now_. _No one can take Naruto away from me… I'm not worried_,' his memory mocked before cackling. 'Pathetic.'

Sasuke was seconds away from smacking himself in the head with a stapler just to shut the annoying voice in his head off. When he reached his office he picked up his picture of the Ferris wheel and traced a forefinger over the image of Naruto. 'No one else can have him,' he thought as he gently replaced the frame and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'Damned Itachi,' he thought sourly. 'He knows how to get into my head and fuck with it!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxox oxox

"Where's my Gaara-chan?" Daisuke asked as he wrinkled his little brow in concern. He missed his lovely bride and this was the second day he wasn't in class.

"Gaara was sick yesterday and Neji took care of him," Naruto explained as he held Daisuke and watched as everyone filed out of class.

"I'll bet he took care of him all night," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto glared at him. "Is Gaara-chan okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. He's just fine," Naruto said gently glaring up at his teme who was ignoring him for the moment and glaring at the woman who couldn't keep her hands to herself.

"Does Gaara-chan love oji-san?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes he does," Naruto gently explained.

"Does he still love me?" the little one asked worriedly.

"Oh, baby-cakes, yes he does. Gaara-chan _absolutely_ loves you," Naruto said.

Daisuke furrowed his brow for a minute as he thought. "I'll share Gaara-chan with oji-san, but he can't have him. Gaara-chan was mine first."

Naruto laughed at the little boy who was acting so much like his father right now it was scary. He was even wearing the Uchiha death glare making him appear like an irate chibi. "I'm sure Neji will respect that," Sasuke said as he looked down at his son with pride. "Now say goodnight, it's time to go."

Daisuke threw his arms around his 'okaa-san' and sloppily kissed his cheeks. "One for you and one for Gaara-chan," he said before running to his grandmother.

Naruto laughed and nodded. Sasuke turned to leave and Naruto caught his hand. "Do you want to go out and see a movie?" he asked shyly.

"I didn't drive today, dobe," Sasuke said quietly. He was stunned the blond asked him out.

"You can ride with me," Naruto offered. "Unless you just don't want to go."

Sasuke walked over to his parents and spoke to them for a moment quietly. Mikoto started nodding her head furiously and pushing Sasuke away as his father gave him sympathetic looks. He approached Naruto shaking his head and Naruto tried to hide the hurt expression on his face. "What movie are we going to see?" he asked.

Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "I thought you weren't going," he said.

"I've ridden a death machine operated by someone who barely made it out of high school, I think I should be fine on the back motorcycle with you driving," Sasuke said amusingly.

"There's a theater downtown playing Judy Garland films," Naruto said.

"Unlike the gay stereotype, I don't actually like Judy, Barbara, or Cher," Sasuke groused.

Naruto gaped at the raven in front of him. "That has absolutely _nothing_ to do with being gay it has _everything_ to do with having taste. I mean I can see Barbara; she does grate on the nerves and ears sometimes with her voice and diva attitude, but come on, Cher and Judy! They're icons!" They stepped out of the studio and locked the door. "That's it, we're going to that theater and I'm gonna prove to you she is a treasure." He straddled the motorcycle and handed the extra helmet to Sasuke who got on behind him.

"If she's a treasure, shouldn't she be buried?" Sasuke quipped as he got on behind Naruto.

"Ha,ha,ha. Hold on tight to me, teme. You'll eat those words by the end of the night," Naruto said as he wrapped Sasuke's arms around his waist and bent over the bike driving his buttocks into Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke leaned over the blonds' back and groaned at the contact. Naruto's ass fit perfectly in the space between his thighs settling right over his groin and rubbed against it deliciously. He followed Naruto's body as it shifted and leaned into turns and curves as they made their way through traffic. Sasuke's body was raging by the time his dobe pulled up to the theater.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked as the raven bent over with his hands on his knees breathing hard. He pushed his hands through Sasuke's hair to rid it of the 'helmet hair' look before putting his hand on his broad shoulder.

"Fine," Sasuke gritted out. Ever since he met the blond, he had suffered from blue balls on more than one occasion.

"We can just go back home if you want to," Naruto said. He scratched his scarred cheek nervously.

Sasuke stood up and took a deep breath. He pictured his parents having sex and his body calmed down immediately. "No way, dobe. You were going to make me eat my words, remember."

"Follow me and prepare to be amazed," Naruto said as he latched on to Sasuke's hand and dragged him into the theater.

Sasuke watched the luscious ass in front of him like a dog in a Pavlovian experiment as they stopped at the concession stand before entering their theater. He groaned inwardly as Naruto stepped closer to him, brushing his backside against his groin again setting off a wildfire of lust raging through him. Naruto grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his middle letting it rest on his opposite hip and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Teme," Naruto said before leaning in and kissing his cheek. He ordered popcorn and jujube fruits and water to drink before leading Sasuke away.

Sasuke focused on the jealous stares they were getting from everyone and pictured Kakashi in full drag chasing his father with a dildo; and there goes that boner… "Hn," he grunted as he squeezed Naruto's slim hip.

They went down the rows until they found an acceptable seat and slid into the chairs next to each other. Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and they watched the films together with Naruto feeding Sasuke the over buttered disgusting popcorn and fruit globs that stuck to his teeth, but he ate everything because Naruto was feeding him.

After two movies, _The Wizard of Oz _and _A Star Is Born _it was time to go. Naruto walked next to Sasuke as they talked about the films. They stopped at the bike and Naruto leaned against it. "So what did I tell you? She's great, huh," he said as he cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"It wasn't unpleasant," Sasuke allowed.

"High praise indeed," Naruto said sarcastically. "Next time we'll do what you want to."

Sasuke lifted Naruto onto the bike and stepped in between his thighs. "I want to do this," Sasuke said before claiming Naruto's lips with his. He nipped the full top lip marveling as it turned a dusky red color before turning his attention to the bottom one. "These are my ruby lips my pretty," he said huskily.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch," Naruto moaned just before Sasuke sucked his lips hard.

"A very _bad_ witch," Sasuke said as he nipped the soft underside of Naruto's jaw. He licked the skin before moving lower and sucking his pulse point.

"That's too bad," Naruto drew in a sharp breath when he felt Sasuke's teeth bite into his flesh. "Either you or Itachi's gonna get a house dropped on you."

"It'll be him," Sasuke growled. "I'm going to turn the tin man into a stove and burn the straw man in him while I ravish you on the rug I make out of the lion. I won't ever let you escape me!" Sasuke sucked harder causing Naruto to moan and move forward spreading his thighs wider.

"If I were your prisoner, I don't think I'd want to escape," Naruto said. He kissed Sasuke deeply. Their bodies pushed against one another as Sasuke dominated Naruto and Naruto let him. Sasuke made him feel so good with just a touch.

"Damn, we gotta stop, Naruto," he warned harshly.

Naruto sucked air in through his teeth and tried to calm down. "I suppose I'm getting used to my balls being a lovely shade of blue lately, Teme," he said shaking with frustration. What did he have to do, send Sasuke an engraved invitation to fuck him?

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Naruto got on the motorcycle and drove Sasuke home. By the time he got there, he had to imagine his father's old business partner and pedophile Orochimaru with a corset, thigh high stockings, and fuck me pumps on as he blew himself with his long snake tongue. 'That image may have the ability to stop me from ever having another erection for the rest of my life,' he mused to himself until Naruto kissed him. 'Wrong again,' he thought as his body sprang to life.

They finally broke apart and Naruto left on his motorcycle. Sasuke walked through the door and leaned against it as it closed. "How was Judy?" Itachi asked amused by his brother's appearance.

"It was what happened after Judy that was great. I recommend you take a ride on a motorcycle with Deidara and you'll know what I mean," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

Itachi threw a picture and negatives on the table in front of him. "That's going to be in the paper tomorrow in the gossip section," he pointed to the picture of Naruto standing in front of Sasuke dressed in his blue silk shirt and white leather pants with Sasuke's arm wrapped around his waist and his head leaning back on Sasuke's shoulder smiling over his shoulder at the black clad raven.

"Nice picture. Does otou-san and okaa-san know?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and they've already given their quotes to the media. Okaa-san said, 'If you mess this up for my family, I'll pay someone to kill you,' and otou-san said, 'Get the fuck out of my house'. I think it's going to be a really short article," Itachi said wittily.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he picked up the picture. Itachi had the one of him and Deidara that the rag took last night in a frame.

"Don't worry otouto. I bought you a frame too," he soothed causing Sasuke to smirk. He nudged his brother in the shoulder and Itachi poked him in the forehead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Iruka's arms gave out and he fell face first into the bed as Kakashi fell on top of him. "I'm starting a religion and spending the rest of my life worshipping you," he said breathlessly. "That thing you did when you circle your hips and flicked your ass in the air… brilliant."

Iruka removed the bit from his mouth and kissed Kakashi over his shoulder. "Thank you," he said primly. He had light pink heart shaped marks on his buttocks and thighs from the riding crop and whipped cream slathered over his manhood and between his buttocks.

Kakashi chuckled and stood up scooping Iruka in his arms. He kissed his brunet playfully on the mouth as he carried him to the bathroom. He drew a bath and washed their bodies quickly before stepping into the tub. Kakashi pulled Iruka against him and kissed him deeply. "Do you have to go?" he asked.

"No. I'll stay tonight if you want me to," Iruka said.

"I thought with Dei leaving tomorrow…" Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"They'll be back on Saturday. Anyway, with the additions to the family we have to learn to let each other go a little. Not all the way, just a little," Iruka said as though he were trying to convince himself it was for the best.

Kakashi knew how hard it was for Iruka to let go. "Hmmmm, Iruka-chan,"" he said as he relaxed in the bath. "What do you think of moving some things over here?"

"I think it's too soon, don't you," Iruka said as Kakashi lifted his hand and traced the lines on his palm.

"I think I love you and I want you to move in with me," Kakashi put his finger over his lips. "I'll settle for you bringing a toothbrush, antiperspirant, and a change of clothes over here. It just shows me you're thinking about something more serious down the road."

Iruka nipped the finger before dragging it into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around it. "I love you Kakashi, I really do, but I want you to be really sure I'm what you want. I also have things I want, like to adopt children of my own and to live with my whole family in a very large house and I don't want to give those dreams up."

"I know what you want, Iruka. You've told me about your family's dream and I don't have a problem with your goals and they don't conflict with mine. I want to live with you and the kids before Koyuki grows up and gets married," he said as he massaged Iruka's shoulders.

"There's also the stigmata Koyuki and Fuyuki will have to deal with as they get older about having a man as a 'mother'," Iruka said.

Kakashi could feel his anger rising. "Iruka, we're gay men and no matter what, society is always going to have something to say about it. We were lucky to find someone to fall in love with because it's rare regardless if you're gay or straight. We need to stand together and change minds when we can and love each other when others hate us. Just because society scorns gays, will that stop you from being gay?" he asked gently. "It won't stop me.

"I want us to raise a family together. I want us to raise our children to be open-minded and accept people as they are instead of scorning individuality. I want us to teach our children that family is a place they will always be loved and wanted no matter how different they may be. I want them to know family is their safe place from society, a place where they can always be themselves."

"I'm scared," Iruka whispered. "I'm afraid that it'll all be taken away at any minute."

Kakashi held Iruka tightly. "Baby I love you and so do my kids. You give us so much love, understanding, and a soft place to fall after taking a beating from the day and that is so precious to us. Don't you think we're scared that one day you'll disappear? We'll undoubtedly hurt each other in the future, but I always want to be able to make it up to you and fall deeper in love with you until we're old men who have to take a whole bottle of _Viagra_ and _Cialis_ each just to get it up and then forget why we're hard."

Iruka laughed, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Crazy for you," he said as he nipped Iruka's ear. "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life falling in love with you."

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard," Iruka said with tears in his eyes.

"I have my moments," Kakashi said as he caressed his dolphin.

Iruka swallowed hard. "I'll bring some things over here if you bring some more things over to the house for you and the kids," he said.

Kakashi kissed Iruka's neck. "You won't regret it," he promised.

Iruka remained silent but prayed Kakashi spoke the truth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Kankuro pulled Ino out of the club as Temari and Shikamaru tried to talk the manager out of calling the cops on her. The so called 'comic' lay on the stage out cold after Ino attacked her. They had been enjoying themselves in the club before the comic spied them and started talking shit about Kankuro. When she said Kankuro had a body by God and a face to protect it; Ino jumped off her chair and screamed "Oh hell no. Just because my man won't hit a bitch doesn't mean I won't!" before she jumped on stage and proceeded to beat the shit out of the woman.

Kankuro pulled her away but Ino kept kicking out at the unconscious woman. Once he got her outside, he put his hands on either side of her face and made her focus on him. "Ino honey look at me, it's okay. Calm down okay," he said as he caressed her cheeks.

By the time reason returned to her eyes, Shikamaru and Temari were out of the club. "Well, we're not welcome back here anymore," Shikamaru declared as he wrapped his arms around Temari. "The good news is that you're not going to jail."

"I still want to kick her ass some more," Ino grumbled as Kankuro pulled her into his embrace.

"Baby, can't you take a joke?" he teased her before he kissed her.

"Real funny. Jokes are supposed to make people laugh and I didn't find her funny at all," she said.

"Let's not let it ruin the rest of our night," Temari said as she patted Ino's arm. She loved her fellow blond because she loved her brother so much.

"Sorry guys, but you're on your own. I'm gonna take Tito Ortiz home and give her some much needed lovin'" Kankuro said as he pulled Ino to his car. After she slid in, he closed her door and waved to his sister.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Shikamaru asked as they drove away.

"We can go to your place and watch a movie or something," Temari said as a blush crept into her cheeks because it would be her first time at Shikamaru's apartment.

Shikamaru drove to his apartment as they laughed and talked about Ino defending Kankuro's honor. Temari told him about the time Kankuro almost got the whole family arrested in America for the same thing. When he pulled into his driveway they were practically in tears. Temari held Shikamaru's hand as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. Shikamaru opened the door and let her in.

It was a typical bachelor pad with a futon couch, rocker gaming chair, large plasma HD TV, five game systems, and pizza boxes everywhere. "Nice place," Temari said.

Shikamaru flushed and took a stack of empty boxes out of the room. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting…"

Temari stopped him before he could go into a house cleaning frenzy. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned back a little. "Kiss me," she said.

Shikamaru released a shaky breath and leaned down as he tilted her face to his. He brushed his lips over hers gently before she applied more pressure and he kissed her deeply. He ran his tongue over her full lower lip and nipped it with his teeth before plunging his tongue into her mouth tasting her.

Temari slid her hands up his back and started to back him over to the couch. She pushed him down and pulled her skirt above her knees to straddle his hips. "Shika," she whispered as she took his hair tie out of his hair. She guided one of his hands to cover her breast and the other one to cover her backside.

Shikamaru swallowed. His hands convulsed around their prizes causing Temari to moan and his cock began to stiffen. She licked his neck and kissed the underside of his jaw. She tilted his head back and pillaged his mouth. The hand on her breast moved around her body to cover the other side of her buttocks and she whimpered against his mouth. He pulled his mouth away from Temari's. "Sweetheart, if you don't want to go any further, we have to stop now," he said harshly.

"Shika, I want you to make love to me… please," she reached behind her head and unclasped her barrette allowing her long blond hair to cascade down her back.

He looked into her eyes and saw the passion simmering there. "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting for you," he said as he stroked the silken hair.

"I'm sure," she nodded. She unbuttoned his shirt and stroked his chest watching as the muscles flexed and danced under her touch.

Shikamaru felt her feather light touch and on his body and jolted. She started to reach for the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head, but he stopped her. "Let me," he said. He had dreamed of making love to her so many times, he wanted it to be just like his dreams. "Hold on to me," he said as he stood up. Temari wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom.

When he gently laid her on the bed, Temari was surrounded by Shikamaru's scent and it made her body burn. He pulled her up into a sitting position and knelt between her knees running his hands along the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside adoring the bare skin underneath. He laid her back against the bed following her down covering her body with his. "I love you Temari," he whispered fervently.

"I love you too, Shika," she whispered as she turned her body over to him.

_**Hetero lemon ahead. If you don't want to read, please skip to the next bold line.**_

Shikamaru gently kissed Temari's lips alternating between the full lower lip and the top lip sucking and nipping them gently. He ran his tongue over her teeth before slipping inside her mouth. Temari gasped as he licked the roof of her mouth and sucked on her tongue coaxing it to come out and play with his. He took his time savoring each kiss as she gasped and moaned. He had been addicted to her lips ever since their first kiss and the addiction grew every day. He kissed her lips deeply one more time before moving to kiss her cheek. Shikamaru kissed every inch of her beautiful face. He moved lower and nipped her chin with his teeth causing her to gasp.

He licked along the smooth column of her throat, nipping at the sensitive skin as he went before licking the shell of her ear and sucking her ear lobe. "Shika…" she moaned and mimicked his actions causing him to groan. She sucked on his shoulder biting lightly, marking him as her hands roamed over his back.

Shikamaru was breathing hard as he tried to rein in his passion. He was determined to go slowly and savor their love making but Temari's responsive body was making it difficult. He kissed the top of Temari's breast and licked it causing her to cry out. He circled the nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and suckling. Temari's back arched off of the bed as she fisted her hands into his hair. "Aahhh… more," she cried. Shikamaru pulled away from that breast to lavish the same attention on the other breast. He kissed and nipped the flesh of her belly licking the strawberry birthmark on her abdomen.

He moved lower and grabbed the waist of her skirt pulling it down her long tanned legs ripping her flimsy panties in his haste. He tossed them aside and massaged the tops of her thighs as his thumbs stroked her womanhood. He knelt between her legs again and raised the left one. He trailed light kisses along the insides of her leg sucking lightly as he moved higher.

"Aahhh… oooh… Shika… Shika," she cried. Shikamaru put her left leg down and took up the right and showered it with the same attention. He bent over and kissed the tops of her thighs inhaling her intoxicating scent. He spread her thighs wide and slid further between them lowering his head to her womanhood and licked her tenderly causing Temari to bite back a scream and thrust her hips against his mouth. He suckled at the treasure hidden in the folds of flesh as Temari cried and whimpered his name. He traced the folds of flesh with his fingers as he continued to lick her hungrily. He entered her body with his questing tongue and fingers, thrusting and tasting her very core. It wasn't long before he could feel her walls tightening around his tongue and she screamed his name.

Temari lay back on the bed spent as Shikamaru continued to stroke and kiss the sensitive flesh of her thighs and abdomen. She unbuttoned his pants stroking his large erect member and pulled him down on top of her kissing him deeply tasting herself on his lips. She tried to switch their positions, but Shikamaru pushed her deeper into the mattress. "Temari, baby… I can't let you do it…not this time," he said. "I won't be able to go slow if I let you..."

"But Shika…" she cried she licked her hand and stroked his manhood causing him to groan. "I want to…"

"Shhhh, baby… next time," he said. He kissed her stoking the passion in her again. "My Temari…" he murmured. She pulled his pants off of his hips and pushing them off his legs as she thrust her body up against his. He groaned before sliding into her willing eager body.

"Ah… ooh baby," she cried as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Uhng," Shikamaru grunted. He began moving inside her with long measured strokes, snapping his hips forward and driving deep into her body causing Temari's body to jerk with each thrust.

She clung to him and rose to meet his every thrust. "Deeper… faster," she sighed breathlessly. "Shika I need more of you, please…uh!"

He began thrusting into her faster listening as she gasped and cried for more. He could feel his climax build as her inner walls clenched and massaged his member. "Temari… gonna cum…" he said between clenched teeth.

"Shika… cum with me… now… aahhh!" she screamed as her walls clamped down on him and triggered his climax.

Shikamaru tensed, wrapping her long tan legs around his back and lifting her lower body flush against his he thrust deep as he emptied himself into her, grunting lowly as he came. He held her as she trembled in his arms. His breathing was choppy and labored as he continued to touch her to make sure it had all been real.

_**End of the lemon.**_

Shikamaru rolled off of Temari and pulled her limp body on top of his refusing to relinquish his hold on her. He smoothed her hair, stroked her back, and kissed her tears away as he held her.

"It was perfect, Shika. I love you so much," she cried as he held her.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Temari." He stroked her gently until she calmed down and fell asleep. He pulled the blankets over them and tucked his body around hers before drifting off to sleep dreaming of a beautiful child with his dark hair and Temari's eyes as a smile spread across his lips.

_**As always, I want to take this time to welcome and thank wraithreaper for following and favoriting this story as well as reviewing. You were working overtime and I love you for it. Thanks you also to nominatosay, igotmoneymoney, xxkoryxedenxx, boredomisbliss, crownymars, and justcallmemomo for reviewing, you guys are so totally awesome. Thanks for the support!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**In this installment, the morning after for Temari and Shika, Itachi finally gets to take Deidara away, and Iruka gets bad news.**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"Temari honey, wake up. Dei's leaving today and you have to go say goodbye, remember," Shikamaru said as he stood at the bedside with a breakfast tray in his hands. He had gotten up before six and made her favorite breakfast of pancakes.

Temari opened her eyes and stretched causing the sheet to slide below her breasts as she arched and twisted bringing back memories of last night. Shikamaru tried to fight back his lust as she smiled at him. "And Ino's always going on and on about how lazy you are," she said in a sleep husky voice. She pulled the sheet back up with a slight blush and sat back against the pillows.

"Ino's never been my girlfriend," he said flushing slightly. "I like to spoil my woman even if she's troublesome."

Temari pulled him down for a heated kiss. "I like to be spoiled," she murmured against his lips, "and I can be _really_ troublesome sometimes."

"That's why you're my ideal woman," he grinned. "Now stop tempting me and eat your breakfast." He sat down next to her on the bed and put the tray over her lap.

Temari shared her breakfast with Shikamaru feeding him bites and licking the syrup that she purposely dripped on his lips, chin, and neck playfully sucking and nipping until Shikamaru took the fork away and flipped the tray out of the bed. He pulled her down onto the bed as she squealed. "You're a messy eater, 'Mari," he admonished her playfully. He picked up bits of pancake that remained on the plate and put one of the sticky syrup covered globs on her neck, then one covering each nipple, and one on her lower abdomen causing Temari to scream at the gooey texture. "This is how I like my breakfast," he purred as he lowered his mouth to the pancake piece stuck to her neck and devoured it sucking the sensitive flesh of Temari's neck, marking her.

Temari tilted her head to allow him better access as Shikamaru continued to suckle her neck until there was a deep angry purple mark. She let out a ragged breath and whispered his name as he moved down to eat the pieces stuck to her already erect nipples licking away the sticky syrup. "Shika," she whimpered.

"Pancakes a la Temari are the best," he said as he consumed the last bit that had slipped to her pelvis before licking away the syrup trail. He slid his body back up hers and caught her lips in a blistering kiss.

"Make love to me, Shika," she demanded as she thrust against him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said softly before sliding between her legs and claiming her body again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxo xoxo

Deidara sat on a stool in the bakery nervously watching the clock. He was dressed in black thinking the color befitted the situation as he waited for Itachi. His bags were packed and sitting in the studio next door. Itachi had texted him last night he would pick him up from the bakery instead of the house since it was closer to the airstrip and Deidara was glad for the extra time with his family to help calm his nerves. He had hardly slept at all last night as scenario after scenario ran through his head. Most of them starred Itachi sporting a black cape and long thin moustache which he twirled maniacally as he tortured him sexually.

He glanced at the clock again, eleven thirty; Itachi would be there in a half hour to take him only Kami knows where for three days; alone. He eyed the door wondering if he ran, would Itachi find him. He snorted at the idea. Itachi knew he'd never leave his family and all the devil had to do would be to wait and he'd have Dei in his clutches. It was hopeless to try and escape.

"You look nervous," Naruto said.

"Oh really, Naruto, you think so?" he asked sarcastically. "That's like saying the sky is blue or you're a ramen loving baka," he snorted.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it," Naruto yelled as Deidara glared at him.

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head. "Don't," he warned. "Not today. He's not himself." He pulled Naruto away to go set up for lunch.

"Okay everyone, calm down. Dei I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful time," Iruka said. "Just think of it as an adventure like we used to have. Okaa-san never told us where she was taking us, we just went," he reminded his bother.

"I'd feel better if we were all going," Deidara grumbled.

"I don't think Itachi wants an audience for what he has planned," Kankuro laughed as he walked to the break room causing Iruka to glare at him and Deidara to pale.

"Stop it, Kan," Temari scolded. She put the 'closed for lunch' sign in the window. "You're not helping." She followed her brothers to the break room.

Iruka put his arm around Deidara and led him into the studio away from the rest of the family as the bell above the bakery gave a muffled ring. "What's wrong?" he asked gently sitting on the couch.

"I'm scared, nii-chan," Deidara said in a voice Iruka had not heard since they were children.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Did it hurt?" he asked. "You know…"

Iruka squashed the blush that tried to creep into his cheeks and squared his shoulders. "It didn't hurt," he began. "It was uncomfortable at times and felt more like pressure at first but then it was wonderful. Kakashi is very skilled and Itachi is probably just as skilled," he said. "I gave you the information I found on the internet didn't I?" he asked. When Deidara nodded his head Iruka continued, "Didn't you read it?"

"Yeah, but those stories made it seem so painful and bad," he said.

"Sometimes it is, but I also gave you information on how to prepare yourself too," Iruka said.

"I know nii-chan. I guess I want my first time to be romantic and slow, but Itachi-san sounds like as soon as the plane lands my clothes are gonna be ripped off, my heels are coming up, and he's gonna fuck me until he can't get it up anymore. It just seems like he's satisfying his lust but I want it to be special even though I know I'm only one of many to him. After this weekend he'll move on," Deidara said sadly, "but he'll still be my one and only."

Iruka regarded his brother silently. He didn't know what to say to him to make him feel any better since he knew all too well what Deidara was feeling. "You just have to have faith he won't hurt you and you won't hurt him," Iruka said the words he'd been telling himself about him and Kakashi aloud.

"That's all you got?" Deidara asked helplessly.

"It's all I've got for now," Iruka said. "I know exactly how you feel, Dei. I thought Kakashi just wanted to sleep with me because he's probably the biggest perv I've ever met, but we're still together. Do you want to be special to Itachi; to have a relationship with him?"

"More than anything I've ever wanted before."

Iruka nodded. "It won't be easy you know. You'll have to fight for it, but if it's what you want it'll be worth every battle."

Deidara gave his brother a watery smile. "Thanks nii-chan. I feel better now. Really I do," he insisted when Iruka gave him a doubtful look. "What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-five."

"Oh, Kami-sama," Deidara whispered. "He'll be here any minute now."

"Let's go eat," Iruka said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and led him back through the door. "I thought I shut this when we came in," he muttered to himself when he saw the door cracked open.

Itachi stood in the corner of the bakery hidden in the shadows as the brothers passed by him blindly to go join their other siblings in the break room for lunch. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched them disappear into the room. He left the bakery pulling out his cell phone and made calls as he instructed his driver where to go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxo xoxo

"I'm sorry about earlier, Naru," Deidara said. "I'm just a little on edge."

"It's okay, Dei," Naruto said as he patted his brother's shoulder. "I'm on edge too so remember how awesome I am now when it's my turn to wig out which will be soon if the teme doesn't fuck me."

"If Itachi-san gets too aggressive, you can strip him naked and tie him to a tree like you did to that guy in Spain who tried to kidnap you, Temari, and Naruto," Gaara offered.

"Remember how angry okaa-san and George were when they found out what happened?" Temari giggled.

"_You_ _guys_ stripped him naked. It wasn't our fault he thought we were angels," Deidara snorted.

"He found out you weren't quick enough," Kankuro snorted. "Besides he deserved to be stripped naked, the pedo."

"We've never been back to Spain," Iruka said thoughtfully before looking at Gaara. "Italy neither."

"That wasn't my fault. The guy thought I was the reincarnation of a renaissance master and he tried telling me he was a Medici and we belonged together," Gaara said incredulously.

"I'll never forget how George chased that guy through the Trevi Fountain and held him under while okaa-san scooped you up screaming for the police. Weren't we around ten then?" Naruto asked as he laughed.

"Nine," Gaara said before he turned back to Iruka. "What about you in Romania when that guy trapped you in his wine cellar for your 'indiscretion', or Kankuro when we went to visit the tribe in Africa and he got married to the princess?" Gaara asked grumpily. "Kankuro almost started a tribal war and I think they have wanted posters lining the border of Romania with our pictures on it."

Kankuro groaned, "Please never tell that story to Ino."

"Okaa-san swore each time she was never going to take us out of the country ever again!" Iruka laughed as he blushed and scratched his nose.

Deidara laughed as they remembered past trips with their family. He felt a pang that it would only be him this time and the rest of his family wouldn't be sharing the adventure, but at the same time he was getting excited thinking about the fun he and Itachi could have.

Iruka looked over at Gaara and smiled at him with love. He knew Gaara had brought up their past trips to help Deidara cope with his anxiety and from the way Deidara was smiling and laughing, he had succeeded. "It's about time to open up again," he said as he hugged his littlest brother whispering 'you're the best' into his hair causing Gaara to blush.

"What time is it?" Deidara asked looking around for the clock. It was twelve twenty. "It's not like Itachi-san to be late. He said he didn't want his schedule messed with," he said thoughtfully.

"I don't," said a smooth dark voice. "I scheduled a little family time before leaving," Itachi moved out of the shadows and looked at Deidara's face. None of the strain he had glimpsed earlier was there.

"Do you always have to materialize?" Deidara asked. "It's like you're supernatural or something." He turned to his family and gave everyone hugs and kissed Temari's head. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Bring me a souvenir!" Naruto shouted, "Something orange."

"I'll try," Deidara promised before stepping into the studio and grabbing his bags.

Itachi pulled him back by the elbow. "They're already in the car, let's go." Deidara waved to his family before swallowing his nerves and following Itachi out to his limo.

"That's him," the young man in the bushes said as he pointed. "He's the one Aniki left us for."

The two other young men watched as Itachi opened the door to the limo and guided Deidara inside. "I didn't think Aniki liked drag queens. He's not even that good looking. We're better than him," the blond whined.

"Where are they going?" the other blond asked as he clung to his blond friend.

"Let's follow them," the brunet said and they ran for his car. They followed Itachi's limo keeping two car lengths behind so they weren't seen until it reached a private airstrip.

"Itachi-san, won't you tell me where we're going?" Deidara asked as he put his hand into Itachi's outstretched one and stepped out of the limo.

"No," Itachi said flatly refusing to tell. He stroked his bangs out of his eye. "It's a surprise."

"That bitch!" the whiny blond screamed as he watched Itachi touch the drag queen so lovingly then lead him toward a private Learjet. "Aniki is taking him somewhere. Aniki never took us anywhere!"

Three sets of eyes narrowed. "This isn't over. He'll regret dumping us!" the brunet vowed as he watched with hatred in his eyes as the stunning blond was led away by his former lover.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo xoxo

Itachi had his face buried in a newspaper he wasn't really reading as he thought about the conversation he had overheard between Iruka and Deidara. He came to the decision that he'd keep his hands to himself until Deidara was ready to sleep with him; it would kill him, but he'd wait. 'Hn, when did you start caring so much for other's feelings?'

'Deidara's not just some random fuck,' he argued, 'he's special to me.'

'When has anything been special to you?'

'I refuse to argue with you since you are a part of my subconscious that is determined to make me feel badly because of past '_relationships'_. Unfortunately for you, I don't feel badly about my past entanglements because they were based on _sex_ alone; we were all adults and we all consented to it, besides it was those '_relationships'_ that made me realize how special Deidara is. Now fuck off,' he thought savagely and the little voice in his head disappeared.

Deidara watched Itachi who had his face buried in a newspaper as the jet streaked through the air slicing through the clouds like a hot knife through butter. He went over and sat next to the demon that was going to ravish him and put his hand on his chest and leaned in for a kiss trying to take some control over what was going to happen to him.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked in a strained voice.

"I thought we could…"

Itachi closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. 'Whoever made people think that closing your eyes shit actually worked should be drawn and quartered,' he thought. Deidara's wide blue eyes were determined, and they were full of fear. "Why don't we just let it happen naturally," Itachi said before turning back to his paper.

Deidara stared incredulously at Itachi. "You're serious?" he asked as he moved away from Itachi.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Itachi asked as he turned his page.

"Maybe because you seemed determined to fuck me as soon as you got me alone," Deidara snapped as his sky blue eyes lit up with anger.

Itachi smiled inwardly when he saw the spark in those eyes. He didn't want Deidara to look like a virgin sacrifice headed for his doom. He wanted the hellion to fight him. "Whatever gave you that impression?" he asked as he arched a sardonic brow at Deidara. "Besides, we've been alone before."

Deidara gaped at Itachi as his face darkened with rage. "You mean to tell me that I've been twisted up inside thinking about this, dreaming about this at night and you…" he trailed off.

Itachi smirked, "I didn't know you dream about me, Deidara," he said smoothly.

"Have nightmares is more like it," he grumbled as he glared at the smirking raven. He should feel grateful that Itachi was giving him a reprieve, but he felt kind of let down at the same time. "Now I still have to worry about when it's gonna happen," he grumbled some more. Deidara suddenly yawned as the tension left his body and exhaustion took over.

Itachi put the paper down and pulled him into his arms. "You didn't sleep last night," he stated.

"I was nervous," Deidara said as he settled into Itachi's arms.

"You think I'll hurt you," he said as he looked at the beauty in his arms.

"I don't know," Deidara said honestly as he looked into black fathomless eyes. "I think you _can_ hurt me more than anyone else could."

"Do you trust me?" Itachi asked.

Deidara blinked a few times as he felt himself being hypnotized by Itachi's gaze. "I do trust you," he said softly as he remembered the gentle care Itachi had given him when he was ill.

"Hn," Itachi grunted softly. The captain's voice came over the loudspeaker announcing they were beginning their descent and for everyone to put their seatbelts on etcetera, etcetera.

The jet descended to a tropical island paradise jolting them slightly as they landed. A smirk graced Itachi's lips as they stepped out of the plane. He watched as his angel looked around the airstrip in wonder. "If you're this impressed with the airstrip, I can imagine the reaction you'll have to the island," he said humorously as Deidara gaped.

"Where are we?" Deidara asked.

"Fiji," Itachi said.

Deidara's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi. "You brought me to Fiji?" he asked.

"Hn," Itachi grunted as he watched the limo pull up. The driver and pilot piled the bags into the limo while Itachi pushed Deidara in. They were driven to an area with four bungalows that were double the size of a normal bungalow and all of them were out over the water and connected by walkways. There was a boat and two jet skis tethered to the dock.

Deidara gasped as he was led toward the huge house. There was a beautiful river stone mosaic in the entryway that was breathtaking, the rest of the floors were all thick glass and he could see the ocean when he looked down, the kitchen was a Martha Stewart wet dream, and all of the rooms were spacious and airy with comfortable, contemporary furniture in them. In the bedroom he was sharing with Itachi, there was a king sized canopy bed with mosquito netting all around. Outside, there was a porch that surrounded the whole house complete with deck chairs.

Deidara moved from room to room while Itachi sat on a couch and crossed his long legs. The house was a circle, so he would eventually find his way back to where he was. When he was done with his tour, Deidara's head was buzzing. He looked at Itachi who was highly amused by his shocked expression.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked. When he saw Deidara stifle a yawn he said, "Nap."

"But I'm not tired," Deidara said as he yawned again.

"If you don't sleep now, no festival tonight," he warned.

"We're going to a festival?" Deidara asked as he yawned again. He let Itachi lead him to their room.

"If you sleep," he said as he pushed Deidara into the bed and pulled the mosquito netting closed. He turned to leave when his wrist was caught. He looked down into sleepy blue eyes that not even the tropical skies could rival.

"Stay with me," Deidara said as he tugged on Itachi's arm. He slid over as Itachi slid into the bed next to him. "You were bringing me here the whole time?" he asked as he yawned again, the sound of the ocean lulling him.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, stunned when the golden beauty rolled into his arms and laid his head on his chest.

"Sorry for snapping at you. I was afraid," Deidara said truthfully.

"Meaning you're not anymore," Itachi said.

"You still scare me," Deidara yawned and Itachi frowned. Deidara closed his eyes and his breathing deepened as sleep started to overtake him. "I'm scared of how you make me feel," he murmured just before sleep claimed him.

Itachi sat in stunned silence with Deidara resting in his arms as his sleep induced confession played over and over in his mind. He thought about the words and what they meant. He looked into the sleeping face as he stroked away the bangs that covered his eye as Deidara clung to him. 'He loves me,' Itachi thought to himself as he watched Deidara sleep. He hadn't been sure of Deidara's feelings until now and a strong surge of ownership rose in him. He pulled Deidara's body closer to his and closed his eyes too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoox oxxo

"Where did Itachi take him?" Naruto asked as he led Sasuke through the steps of the Cha-Cha-Cha, his hips swiveling as he went through the intricate footwork.

"Fiji," Sasuke said as he tried to keep up with Naruto and ogle him at the same time. "We have a cluster of houses there."

"I see, so Itachi took Dei away to a tropical island paradise and you're taking me to a snow covered mountain," Naruto said playfully as he tweaked Sasuke's frame.

"What can I say? I'm a jealous man and I don't want people staring at my dobe," Sasuke said.

"Awe, baby!" Naruto gushed. "I didn't know you cared." He batted his long eyelashes and made a kissy face at his teme.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he pulled the dobe into his arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo xoxooxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxo

Gaara danced around the floor with Neji as he shook his head. "Those dance classes you missed are showing. You're going to need extra lessons."

"Lucky for me I have a wonderful private teacher who makes house calls," Neji purred into his ear.

"Hmm, maybe I'll give you some extra lessons tonight," Gaara promised.

"I look forward to it," Neji said as he pulled his redhead close.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxooxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxooxox oxooxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxoox oxo

"Are you coming to my place tonight?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled Temari into his arms and spun her back out.

"If you want me to," she said as she danced the intricate footwork.

He pulled her into his arms again and circled their hips together. "I never want to let you go," he said.

"Mmmmm. Promise," she asked as they danced away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxo xooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxox

"They definitely did it last night," Ino said as she and Kankuro watched Shikamaru and Temari.

"What makes you say that?" he asked as his eyes narrowed on the man holding his sister.

"Are you blind? Just look at them. They look like us right after a good…" she was cut off by his hand across her mouth. She smiled with her eyes as she licked his hand.

"I really don't need that image," he said as he pulled his hand away. He warred with his big brother instincts and happiness he felt for his sister as he danced with Ino in silence.

"Kankuro he's a really good guy. Trust me, he'd never hurt Temari. He loves her too much," Ino said as she put her hand on his arm stopping his movements.

"I know, but she's my sister and…"

"I know you're protective," she said as she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kan, Temari's a strong capable woman and she can take care of herself. And I promise that if Shikamaru ever hurts her, I'll help you kick his ass."

Kankuro snorted as he pulled Ino closer. "I love you, woman," he growled.

"I know," she kissed him. "Now teach me these moves. Sakura invited us to her vows renewal ceremony and I want to wow her by showing up with the hottest guy and the best dance moves," she said as she smacked him on the buttocks.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he swept her away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoox xxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoo xoxo

"How long do you think it'll be before Ino worms a proposal out of Kankuro?" Kakashi whispered to Iruka as they watched the dancers.

"Not too long," Iruka laughed.

"How long before you'll accept a proposal from me?" he asked not looking at Iruka.

"I didn't know you proposed," Iruka stalled.

"I didn't, yet, "Kakashi said. "But I want to."

"Let's give it a little more time," Iruka said with a desperate edge to his voice.

"We can wait as long as you want Iruka, but I won't be changing my mind," Kakashi said as he glanced sideways.

Iruka blushed. "Are you coming over tonight?" he asked to change the subject.

Kakashi wanted to stay away from Iruka for a few days to give his little dolphin time to miss him. So far Iruka had not moved anything into his apartment and dodged the subject when Kakashi tried to bring it up. No matter what Kakashi said to Iruka, it wasn't getting through to him so maybe a little absence would make his heart grow a little fonder. "I have an early board meeting tomorrow and I'll be swamped with work for the next few days," he lied.

"Oh, um… well are you and the kids still coming over Saturday?" Iruka asked trying to hide the disappointment in is voice and failing miserably.

Kakashi almost gave in, but he needed Iruka to realize they belonged together. He gave him a slight smile, "I thought with Deidara coming home that day, it would be better if it were just you guys."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Everyone else will be there so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be, unless you don't want to be," he said tightly. When Kakashi refused to meet his eyes Iruka stood in front of him. "What's this about, Kakashi?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing, 'Ruka-chan, I just thought you'd enjoy some family time…" Kakashi began but stopped at Iruka's irate look. "Never mind. Yes the kids and I will be over on Saturday."

"Try not to sound so excited about it," Iruka grumbled. He was becoming irritated now that he realized Kakashi wouldn't be around for the next few days and he'd be sleeping alone. "Can you come over just for a little while?" he pleaded.

Kakashi's hands balled into fists at his side as he fought the desire to scream yes. "Sorry. I gotta get to sleep," he said.

"Whatever," Iruka fumed before walking away leaving Kakashi behind to find a place to cool down. He knew he was acting like a cat in heat, but he craved Kakashi's body and was furious he couldn't have it.

The class wrapped up and they watched as the students filed out. Iruka caught Kakashi's form out of the corner of his eye and started to move towards him. "Goodnight, 'Ruka-chan," Kakashi waved before he got close and practically ran from the building to keep Iruka from touching him. He knew that if he did, he'd never be able to fight off the temptation to follow him back to his house.

"What's up with Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke approached the devastated looking Iruka.

'Not even a goodbye kiss,' Iruka thought miserably. "He has a meeting tomorrow morning so he's going home to sleep."

"There isn't a meeting tomorrow," Sasuke said before he thought.

Iruka turned frozen brown eyes to him. "What?"

"I mean I don't think there's a meeting tomorrow," Sasuke said as he tried to get out of the situation he unwittingly stepped into. Iruka turned on his heel and walked out of the studio. 'Oh shit,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I have to call Kakashi.'

"What's wrong, teme?" Naruto purred oblivious to what just happened chalking it up to sexual frustration. He slid his body along Sasuke's purring with pleasure. "You wanna take another bike ride with me?" he asked.

All of the blood drained from Sasuke's brain and into his other head as he grabbed Naruto and forgot all about Kakashi.

_**Welcome to vedi pendragon for following this story! And welcome and thanks to assassins mistress and oreoanime11 for following and favoriting this story. And finally, thank you to xxxwalllflowerxxx for favoriting too. You guys are awesome! And I want to thank wraithreaper, boredomisbliss, and igotmoneymoney for reviewing. You guys all keep me going. Thanks for the support. I totally appreciate everyone! Now review **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**In this installment, a snapshot of Itachi and Deidara's getaway, a clearly marked lemon, Kakashi really gets into trouble but gets some unexpected help along the way. tsweet I hope you're feeling better and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter ;)**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

"Damn it, Itachi-san," Deidara said disappointedly as he rubbed his eyes the next morning, "we slept through the whole night!"

"You needed it," Itachi said reasonably. "Besides, there are other things we can do. Go get dressed and I'll take you out to show you the main island and you can buy your souvenirs."

Deidara stopped himself from squealing like a little girl and jumping up and down clapping his hands as he ran from the room. He quickly got dressed in loose fitting white cotton pants, shirt, and flip flops. He pulled his hair into a high pony tail before running back to Itachi who stared at him with a blank expression in his eyes.

Deidara smoothed his hands over his clothes and hair. "Do I look okay?" he asked nervously. It always made him self-conscious when Itachi stared at him as well as make his heart race.

"You look beautiful," Itachi said making Deidara's eyes widen in shock. He inclined his head towards the door, "Let's go."

Itachi led him out to the boat and helped him in before getting in himself. He pulled the ropes securing the boat to the dock and cast off. He gave a small smile as Deidara looked around excitedly at the dolphins that jumped out of the water and the passing scenery. Itachi cut the boat's engine and coasted into his dock on the main island throwing the mooring line to the waiting attendant on the dock. When the boat was secure, Itachi helped Deidara out of it and took him on a tour of the main island.

Deidara clung to Itachi's hand as he gawked excitedly at all of the sites. He asked many questions about the island and Itachi patiently answered them all. They bought souvenirs from every shop for his family as well as Itachi's especially the twins. He bought himself several traditional sarong type garments that was worn by both men and women on Fiji in an array of colors and he bought Itachi a handcrafted necklace causing the raven to raise his brow as he fingered the large shark tooth that served as the pendant. Deidara blushed and said, "It reminded me of the blood thirsty predator you are."

"I'm touched," Itachi said letting the tooth drop against his pale skin as a shark like smile spread across his face making Deidara warm in places he shouldn't be.

They continued their tour and Deidara bought almost everything the island natives made almost as fast as they could make it. Itachi thought it was time to call it quits when Deidara bought a ridiculous hat for each of them and paid to have their pictures taken in them. They made their way to the boat with Deidara's abundant purchases. "Do you think there's anything left for the next tour group?" Itachi asked as they cast off again.

Deidara stuck out his tongue and put the hat back on Itachi's head laughing at the scowl on his face. "You look adorable!" he said.

"I think you meant sexy. I've never been adorable," Itachi said darkly. They made it back to the Uchiha's island and Itachi dragged Deidara's stuff to the house while his hellion made a late lunch for them. "What do you want to do next?" he asked as they relaxed together in the sun after the meal.

"Swimming," Deidara said instantly. He had seen the perfect cliff and was determined to dive from it.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. He took Deidara to the secluded beach where they were able to strip down, much to Deidara's shame as he tried to avoid looking at Itachi's not so little Itachi, and dive into the ocean letting the warm water caress their bodies. Itachi closed his eyes and let the lapping water ease the tension from his muscles. He had been relaxing for fifteen minutes when he realized he didn't hear Deidara splashing around. Opening his eyes he saw he was gone. "Deidara?" he called as he scanned the area.

Something caught his attention on the cliff above him and his heart stopped beating. There poised on the edge of the cliff was his golden angel. "Deidara come down from there," he called out to him.

"I'll be down in a sec, Itachi-san," Deidara yelled back down moving away from the edge of the cliff and Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived though because Deidara flung himself off of the cliff with his arms spread wide as he launched himself airborne.

Itachi watched in horror as his angel jack knifed off the cliff and headed for the water head first grasping his hands overhead. There was a sickening splash and a ripple when his body cut through the water with a clean entry. Itachi dove into the water praying Deidara wasn't dead so he could kill him.

Deidara surfaced ten seconds later whooping excitedly. "Kami, what a rush! Wait till I tell Naruto about this!" he chattered as Itachi fumed beside him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Cliff diving," Deidara said as he swam slowly away from the irate raven towards the shore, his heart hammering in his chest fueled by adrenaline from the jump and fear from the look on Itachi's face. "We learned how to do it in Mexico." He stumbled as his feet connected with solid ground again but he continued to back up as Itachi advanced.

Itachi grasped his arm in a crushing grip. "You are not to take unnecessary risks with your body any more, got that?" he gave Deidara a hard shake before retrieving his clothing and stalking off to the house leaving Deidara standing on the beach stunned.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxx oxxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxx ooxx

"What do you want, Anko?" Kakashi asked in an annoyed voice. His body was in a state of discomfort from leaving Iruka last night and spending it alone.

"Kakashi is that any way to talk to your wife?" she asked sweetly.

"Ex-wife," he snapped. "What do you want?"

"I need your help with my career," she said as she brushed he purple hair back.

"I'm not marrying you again, if that's what you mean," he said irritably.

"No, no, nothing like that," she said as she waved her hand. "I just need you to make one silly phone call after all you were my agent for years. Please? I'll make it worth your while," she purred as she sat in his lap and caressed his chest.

"Get off of me," Kakashi said as his body reacted like it had been dunked in ice water.

"You know you still want me," she said as she continued to sit on him and her caresses became bolder.

"Is Hatake-san in?" Iruka asked as he sat a box of tarts on the secretary's desk.

"Iruka-chan, it's so good to see you again!" she cooed as she eyed the box. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he chuckled at her. He decided to come by the office with a peace offering for Kakashi to smooth over their argument last night.

"You're the best Iruka-chan. Go on in," the secretary said with a smile.

Iruka smiled again at the older woman before pushing the door to Kakashi's office open. The sight that met his eyes almost caused him to vomit. Kakashi was sitting in his chair with a woman straddling his thighs with a hand clenched in his hair pushing his head back as she kissed his closed mouth, her tongue lapping at his lips. Iruka's stomach lurched dangerously causing him to drop the box of cookies he had brought for his lover and slap a hand over his mouth.

Kakashi had been trying to get Anko out of his lap without hurting her, but when he saw Iruka in the doorway with a hurt and betrayed look on his face, Kakashi pushed her off of his lap onto the floor and she landed with an oomph. "Iruka, it's not what it looks like," Kakashi began.

Iruka turned and hurried away from the office with the image burned into his mind. Kakashi lied. He lied to him but not only that, he betrayed him too.

"Iruka, wait," Kakashi shouted as he chased Iruka through the building ignoring the stares of others. He caught Iruka in the stairwell.

Iruka's soft brown eyes hardened as he wrenched out of Kakashi's hold. "Was that your meeting? I don't need to ask how it went, I saw it with my own eyes," he said coolly.

"Iruka, that was Anko my ex-wife," Kakashi tried to explain as the look in Iruka's eyes got colder and more distant. "She was asking for my help."

Iruka turned away from him and started back down the stairs only to be caught by Kakashi again. "You don't have to explain it to me. You should get back, I know how important this meeting is to you," Iruka said in a dead tone.

"Iruka, there was no meeting. I just wanted you to miss me," Kakashi said as he held Iruka still with one hand and ran the other hand through his hair in frustration. "I thought if I stayed away from you for a few days, you'd understand my feelings and stop holding back. I love you; I want to be with you, to wake up to you every day and it's not fair that you don't feel the same way," he said as his anger rose.

"Is this a fucking game to you, Kakashi? You think you know how I feel?" he asked. "Well whatever you though is wrong. I wanted those things too; I love you so much it scares me. I opened up my life and my heart to you knowing I could get hurt and you…" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Congratulations, Kakashi. You were able to cut me deeper than Kyuubi was ever able to." Iruka jerked out of Kakashi's hold and ran down the stairs ignoring Kakashi's pleas as they followed him down.

Kakashi went back to his office and slammed the door swearing viciously. "Who was that?" he heard Anko ask as she smoothed on more lipstick.

He closed his eyes. "Anko, you have five seconds to get the fuck out and never come back or I'll have security throw you out. If I've lost him, you can kiss your so called career goodbye," he snarled. When he opened his eyes, he could see the fear in hers. She grabbed her purse and fled the office not looking back.

Kakashi flung himself into his chair and fisted his hands in his hair. He tried to think of a way to fix the situation, but nothing was coming to him as panic choked him. He sat back in his chair and prayed for a miracle.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxox oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Iruka ran all the way to the bakery not stopping for anything as he cried tears of frustration and pain. He pushed through the doors of the bakery and went to the back as his siblings watched him with concern. They waited for him to re-emerge from the break room, but when he didn't, Temari and Gaara went to check on him finding him on the couch curled in a ball crying.

"Nii-chan!" Temari cried as she fell to her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" Gaara asked quietly.

Iruka explained what happened brokenly as he sobbed out his hurt on Temari's shoulder. "I deserved it. I kept him away, pushed him away trying to protect myself from being hurt, but it didn't work," he clutched his chest. "It hurts; it hurts so much," he sobbed.

"I don't think Kakashi's secretary would let you into the office if something was going on, nii-chan. She does know about you and Kakashi since he never kept your relationship a secret, "Gaara said thoughtfully after his brother finished. After a few minutes he said, "I think you should let Naruto take you home. You're not fit to be here right now and you need time to think. Kankuro, Temari and I can handle this. You go home and rest."

Temari went into the bakery and explained what happened to her other brothers as Gaara talked Iruka into going home. Kankuro and Naruto looked angry, but they tried to be level headed about the situation. They'd allow Kakashi to explain himself before kicking his ass.

Temari called her students to let them know dance classes would be cancelled for the day as Iruka drove away with Naruto. "Fucking Kakashi," Kankuro said.

"He loves him, Kankuro," Temari warned. "Let him explain himself before you fly off the handle."

"And then we'll kick his ass for making nii-chan cry," Gaara said quietly as a scary look descended over his features.

Naruto pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He followed Iruka into the house worried by the hollow look in his brother's eyes. Iruka said he was going to go lay down and disappeared to his room.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox oxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xxox

Kakashi burst into the bakery looking for Iruka. He was going to wait and give Iruka time to think, but when he remembered the look in his eyes, he came to the conclusion that that was a bad idea. He saw the looks on Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's faces and knew he was in trouble.

"We were expecting you," Gaara said quietly.

"Is he here?" he asked.

"No, he saw a hot purple haired bitch and decided to forget all about you and fuck her brains out," Kankuro spat as his eyes narrowed.

"That's not what happened," Kakashi snarled. "He misjudged the situation."

"What did happen?" Temari asked giving Kakashi a chance to explain.

Kakashi told them everything. From wanting to move in with Iruka to the plan he had to make Iruka miss him that backfired this morning. "I just wanted to get through to him," Kakashi said.

"That was a stupid way to do it," Gaara said. "Lucky for you, nii-chan is forgiving." Gaara stepped into Kakashi's space and delivered three body shots and one to the face causing the light brown eye to swell instantly. "I'm not as forgiving, though. That's for making nii-chan cry," he said as Kakashi bent over gasping for air and Kankuro laughed.

Temari glared at her brothers as she helped Kakashi to the couch. "Try calling him," she said.

Kakashi glared at the smirking brothers at the counter and took a deep breath. He pulled out his phone and dialed Iruka's phone which went straight to voicemail. He left a message and then called the house phone. He heard a rough voice pick up on the other end. "Naruto?" he asked.

"Well if it isn't the perverted cheating asshole himself," Naruto snarled. "I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, Naruto, it's not what you think," he said becoming frustrated with all of the obstacles between him and Iruka. He wouldn't be surprised if Deidara showed up with a rugby team and a throng of sumo wrestlers next. He explained what had happened hoping Naruto would listen to him. "I need to talk to him."

"He's sleeping right now. He was having pain in his chest and it was hard for him to breathe for a while, but he finally went to sleep," he said.

Kakashi closed his eyes as pain washed over him. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he whispered as he covered his throbbing eye with his hand causing the siblings in the bakery discomfort at the sight of him as he broke down.

Naruto could hear the pain in Kakashi's voice. "Give him a day to calm down and we'll talk to him for you," he offered. "I'm still gonna kick your ass for hurting him, but I don't think you did It on purpose."

"Gaara already kicked my ass," Kakashi said. "If I get him back I'd take a thousand beatings."

"Good, because nii-chan will probably kick your ass too," Naruto said before he hung up.

Kakashi tucked is phone away and stood up unsteadily. Gaara may be small, but his punches felt like being hit by ten fifty pound free falling sandbags. He left the bakery wondering how he was going to get through the next couple of days.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo oxox

Deidara peeked into the room where Itachi sat on the couch with his legs crossed reading a book. They hadn't spoken to each other since the cliff diving incident earlier. He couldn't understand why Itachi had gotten so angry at him, he was an experienced cliff diver and besides it was fun. He went into the room and sat next to Itachi. "You done pouting?" he asked.

"Uchihas don't pout," Itachi pouted.

"You obviously don't want your guests to have fun either," Deidara said as he folded his arms.

Itachi glared at Deidara. "Risking your life is fun?" he scoffed.

Deidara rolled his eyes at Itachi's dramatics. "I was not risking my life, Itachi-san. I know what I'm doing."

"Just because you know you're an idiot who likes to throw himself from a perfectly good cliff does not mean you know everything will turn out okay," Itachi growled.

Deidara could feel his anger rising as Itachi continued to ignore or insult him. He stood up in front of Itachi, snatched his book away, and flung it across the room. "What I choose to do is none of your business," he said placing his hands on his hips and tossing his head imperiously.

"That's where you're wrong. Everything you do concerns me," Itachi said as he stood up and grabbed Deidara in one swift fluid motion. He dragged the resisting blond into his arms and crushed his lips against his. He had been furious at Deidara for doing such a stupid stunt causing him to worry, but the hellion had gone one step too far.

Deidara fought Itachi for only a moment before surrendering to him completely winding his arms around his prize like a vine. He had been worried he'd upset Itachi to the point of him wanting nothing to do with him so he provoked his temper to get his attention. He moaned as Itachi deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue inside and Deidara was there to meet it with his own. He sucked Itachi's tongue savoring the feel of it in his mouth as he whimpered and clung to his demon.

"You belong to me, you're mine!" Itachi said as he kissed Deidara savagely imprinting his essence on the blond.

"'Tachi," Deidara whimpered as he tried to get more of the devil in his arms.

Itachi's restraint broke when he heard his angel whimper his name. He picked Deidara up in his arms carrying him bridal style to the bedroom never breaking the kiss and laid him gently on the bed covering his body with his own. He pulled back from Deidara and cupped his cheek as the sky blue eyes looked up at him full of passion and apprehension. Itachi knew he couldn't hold back anymore and a slight shudder of anticipation shook his frame.

When Deidara saw desire flood the onyx eyes his tried to suppress his nerves that wanted to take over when he was laid on the bed and entrust his body to Itachi. He wrapped his arms around him and held on. "'Tachi," he whispered. Deidara refused to ruled by his fear as he pulled at Itachi's black shirt popping off the buttons to get to the skin underneath. He kissed the pale lightly salty neck as more and more skin was revealed moaning and gasping as he licked and kissed at it. He refused to mar the porcelain skin with hickies as he adored Itachi's perfection with his hands and soft mouth.

Itachi groaned as Deidara's mouth devoured his skin without leaving a mark behind. He thought to himself absently that Deidara was so perfect for him he instinctively knew he didn't like walking around with hickies on display for the public. He sat up and threw his ruined shirt to the floor before attacking his golden angel. He grabbed the hem of Deidara's shirt and pulled it over his head while he took out the tie holding the long golden slightly damp hair up. He pushed him back against the bed causing golden hair to fall over the pillow like a halo. Itachi put his nose into Deidara's neck and breathed in his heavenly rose scent from his bath. "Mine," he growled.

"You're gonna make me yours now?" Deidara gasped fearfully as Itachi caressed his chest. His body responded to each touch and craved for more though his nerves were still there.

"Mine already," Itachi murmured. He pulled Deidara's pants off and gazed at is naked beauty. He brushed his thumb across Deidara's pulse point causing him to arch his neck giving Itachi more access. Itachi placed an open mouth kiss on the golden neck causing him to moan loudly. He closed his eyes as he recalled all of the sensitive places he discovered while bathing Deidara a couple of weekends ago. He kissed a path down Deidara's arm stopping to lick the curve of his shoulder, bend of his elbow, and inner wrist nipping the sensitive flesh causing Deidara to shiver then repeated the process on the other arm. Deidara trembled as Itachi worshipped his arms, tracing the veins with his tongue.

Itachi watched as Deidara tried to battle his nerves and decided to try another approach. He rolled off of Deidara and lay on his back stacking his hands behind his head. "Touch me," he commanded softly.

Deidara's eyes widened at the control Itachi gave him. He reached out a tentative hand and stroked the broad chest in front of him marveling at the ivory skin. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Deidara's touch became bolder. He stroked a path from the chiseled pale chest down to the rock hard abs.

When Deidara realized Itachi wasn't going to hurt or rush him, he became more relaxed. He straddled the raven and bent to kiss Itachi's lips sliding his plump full lips against thin pale pink lips. His eyes closed as his full top lip caressed Itachi's. He placed open mouth kisses on Itachi's chin, neck, and shoulders before moving to his nipples. "'Tachi…" he breathed before he licked and suckled the sensitive skin lightly, causing Itachi to groan as his caresses became bolder still. He unbuttoned the black pants and plunged his hand inside cupping Itachi's testicles before attacking the strong neck again.

Itachi fisted his hands behind his head and he sucked in a breath as Deidara's mouth and hands roved over his body giving him immense pleasure. Deidara's rough pink tongue darted out to caress his neck moving lower to sensitive nipples and abdomen as his soft hands gently stroked his length. When he heard Deidara whisper his name again he opened his eyes and pulled the golden angel back up his body to kiss him fully on the lips pushing his tongue into the succulent mouth.

Deidara's desire buried his fears and pushed his body against Itachi. "'Tachi," he moaned as he nipped the pale ear lobe. "Take me."

Itachi rolled Deidara onto his stomach, caressing his back and tracing the muscles below him with his smooth hands. He raised his arms over his head and placed them on the bars of the headboard. He lowered his mouth to the shell of Deidara's ear and nipped it before running his tongue around it. "Don't move," Itachi said just before he let go of the hands causing Deidara to shiver as he stroked down his arms to his shoulders.

_**Lemon ahead. If you don't want to read proceed to the next bold line please.**_

Itachi pushed golden hair aside to nibble the nape of Deidara's neck causing him to tighten his hands on the bars and push his face into the pillow moaning. He nipped the shoulders before he moved to trace the supple spine with his tongue and lips making Deidara tremble and cry out. Itachi moved to place open mouth kissed on the golden angel's sides as his hands and tongue roamed over the sensitive skin.

Deidara bit back a strangled cry as his hands tightened again on the bars. "'Tachi, I want to touch you," he moaned, his breathing labored. "I need to touch you."

Itachi smirked as he moved to the sensitive waist biting the skin gently. "Just feel," he said as he ran his tongue above golden buttocks. He scraped his teeth over firm globes and Deidara whimpered. He cried out when Itachi's teeth nipped him. Itachi moved downward kissing and nipping the taut leg muscles. He licked the sensitive skin of the backs of Deidara's knees then moved down to the calves.

"'Tachi… so good… wanna touch you…" he whimpered.

Itachi's manhood strained against his pants as he watched his angel moan and cry out his name. He held his desire in check as he stoked the fire in Deidara. He flipped him onto his back and kissed the instep of his foot. He drew his angel's big toe into his mouth and sucked it causing Deidara to shudder.

"'Tachi… now… please," he begged as he whimpered. His body was a mass of raw nerves and heavy with desire.

"A little more," Itachi said as he kissed his way back up Deidara's legs. He spread Deidara's thighs and moved between them. He took a delectable testicle into his mouth and suckled it as his hands stroked his thighs and abdomen.

Deidara reacted as though he had been hit by a bolt of electricity. He let go of the bars and lurched up trying to pull Itachi away from his body. Itachi pushed him back onto the bed as he continued his assault. "Ungh…" he cried as he gripped the sheets.

Itachi was losing control as he watched his angel writhing and gasping as he continued to please him. He pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and Deidara's entrance. He nipped the pelvic bone as he massaged the well lubed entrance with feather light teasing touches feeling it relax under his tender assault. He gently pushed the long caressing digit into the golden body and thrust it gently in and out a few times allowing Deidara to get used to the feeling before adding another. He licked Deidara's golden member before taking him fully into his mouth.

When he was breached, Deidara felt some pressure causing him to stiffen but it wasn't unbearable because Itachi was being so patient and gentle with him and it wasn't too long before he started thrusting onto the digit. "Aahhh, 'Tachi… so good. More," he sobbed as he thrust against Itachi's finger. He gasped when Itachi added another finger and engulfed his erect member. "Mmmmm… so full…" he moaned.

Itachi curled his fingers and barely brushed Deidara's prostate relaxing his entrance and causing his member to leak and his vision to become misty. He added another finger and took Deidara's cock deep in his throat swallowing around it. Deidara cried out and threaded his fingers in Itachi's hair. "Aahn!" he gasped as he thrust the fingers deeper into his body. "Itachi… please…"

"Soon," Itachi promised as he continued to stroke the prostate lightly under his fingers as he added the last finger. He scissored his fingers to widen the tight virgin passage as he continued to suckle the precum from Deidara's member. He felt Deidara's fingers tug his hair and pulled his mouth off of the leaking cock placing a kiss on the head before removing his thrusting fingers. "Ready?" he asked as he shed his pants.

"Yes… please, now," Deidara gasped as he grasped for Itachi.

Itachi rolled a condom onto his length and covered it with lube. He grasped Deidara's knees and lifted him high upon his thighs. He kissed his angel's lips and placed his throbbing manhood at his entrance. He smoothly entered the golden body under his slowly as he allowed Deidara to get used to his size.

Deidara sat up on Itachi's thighs his weight causing the last two inches of the large girthy member to slide into his entrance easily, filling him as his choppy breathing filled the room. His knees rested on either side of Itachi's thighs and his toes dug into the mattress as their bodies fused together. His straining cock was caressed between hard abdomens as he tried to get as close to Itachi as he possibly could. Trusting sky blue eyes looked down into black fathomless eyes as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "'Tachi…" he breathed leaning down and claiming the pale pink lips again.

Itachi felt as though he had come home as his manhood slid fully into Deidara's tight warm heat it was so perfect. He savored the feel of his angel's tight hot body surrounding him, cradling him, pulling him deeper into paradise. He angled Deidara's head to deepen the kiss as he thrust up into his heavenly body causing Deidara to gasp and cling to him. He wrapped golden legs around his hips and began thrusting slowly and rhythmically.

Deidara caught the rhythm quickly and met each of Itachi's thrusts moaning and gasping his demon's name. His knees tightened on Itachi's ribs as the thrusts became quicker and more demanding. He threaded his fingers in midnight hair and arched his body against Itachi as he kissed his neck and collar bone. Tears filled his eyes as his demon lover gently kissed the scar over his heart tracing it with his fingertips.

Itachi angled his hips and thrust sharply upwards causing Deidara to give a startled cry and tighten his hold. "Aahhh! Oooh, 'Tachi…" he gasped as his fingertips dug into the broad pale back. "What was that?"

Itachi smirked and aimed for the bundle of nerves again kissing Deidara deeply as he pounded into it again and again until Deidara screamed with each thrust, becoming weaker with passion until he could barely hold himself upright in Itachi's arms. Itachi pushed Deidara back into the mattress and hovered over him thrusting into the writhing body as it clung limply to him.

"Uhng… uh… 'Tachi…'Tachi…" Deidara cried as his climax built. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he reached for completion.

"Shhhh… let it happen, Dei. Cum for me…" Itachi soothed breathlessly as he continued to thrust. He grasped Deidara's leaking cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Deidara screamed loud enough to be heard on the main island as his orgasm rushed over him. His body stiffened and arched so violently, he almost bucked Itachi off. Itachi kissed the juncture of Deidara's neck and shoulder giving into his own climax as he felt the perfect walls surrounding him constrict and clench as Deidara's orgasm struck like lightning. He continued to thrust until his body was spent.

_**The lemon is over, you can look now. I repeat, you can look now.**_

Itachi collapsed onto Deidara after the last tremors of his orgasm faded away. He tried to get up and get a cloth for his angel, but the blond refused to let him go.

Deidara's ragged breathing filled the room as he continued to cling and stroke Itachi, refusing to let him go and trying to reassure himself that the world shattering experience just happened. Never before in his life had he ever experienced such a feeling and he never wanted to experience it with anyone else other than Itachi, often.

Itachi lay in Deidara's arms allowing him to stroke his sensitive skin. He knew sex with Deidara would feel good, sex always felt good, but he never expected the feeling of complete perfection that accompanied having sex with Deidara. His gritted his teeth against the pleasure as he slid his softening member out of the golden body causing Deidara to whimper at the loss. He rolled onto his back and pulled Deidara into his arms. "You okay?" he asked gruffly.

Deidara nodded as his emotions surged. He was embarrassed by his reaction to the seductive demon currently holding him so tenderly it caused his heart to race. He wanted to claim Itachi's heart, not just his body, but he was afraid now that he slept with him it would be over; Itachi would lose interest in him.

Itachi idly stroked Deidara's shoulder and neck causing him to lean into his touch. He started to get off of the bed and go prepare a bath for them when he felt a restraining hand on his arm. He looked down into wide blue eyes reading the question there. "I thought you might want a bath," he explained.

Deidara pulled Itachi back on top of him and kissed his pale lips again. "I'd rather have you again," he purred. _If_ Itachi was going to leave him after this weekend, he wasn't going to cry like a woman; he was going to enjoy every moment he had of the glorious pale body. He would attempt the impossible and bury his love in his heart never telling Itachi how he really feels, but he was also going to make it impossible for Itachi to come anywhere near this island again without thinking of him. He wrapped one long tan leg behind Itachi's back and offered his mouth to him, his tongue licking pale pink lips as his hands fisted in mussed hair once again.

"Deidara…" Itachi began but was cut off as plush red lips devoured his. He felt Deidara lure him deeper into the kiss as he submitted to Itachi's dominance, mastering the raven by becoming his willing slave.

Deidara pulled away from Itachi and licked his lips invitingly and his eyes darkened with passion once again. "More, Itachi," he whispered like the sirens of ancient Greece. "Give me more…" he pulled at Itachi eagerly opening his body once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxo xoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo xxox

Mikoto was livid as she threw another vase against the wall causing the stoic butler standing in her way to dodge the flying weapon before cleaning up the broken fragments after it shattered. Fugaku sat on the couch in one of the many sitting rooms as he watched her making sure she didn't harm herself or anyone else in her anger. The children were safe in another wing of the house. She had been in a towering rage since Temari had called and explained what had happened.

"That BITCH!" she screamed as she threw an ashtray which the butler was able to catch. "By the time I'm through with her the only thing she'll be able to model will be hemorrhoid cream because I'm gonna kick her ass until it bleeds! And that idiot otouto of mine! What was he thinking?"

Fugaku and the butler exchanged a look. Mikoto was always a kind, calm, caring and gentle woman until someone messes with her family; then she turned into a raving lunatic it is better to avoid. He had only seen Mikoto fly into a rage like this one other time and that was when Hyuga Hiashi tried to threaten Sasuke and it took him, Itachi, Sasuke and the butler to hold her down. "Dearest," he began lightly trying not to turn her wrath on him, "wouldn't it be better if you thought of a way to help Kakashi rather than destroy our house?" he asked thoughtfully.

Mikoto's hand which was currently holding another vase to chuck at the wall fell to her side. "I'd rather flay that bitch alive," she snarled savagely as she replaced the vase on its table.

Fugaku knew reason was returning to his little wife and dismissed the butler who left the room silently closing the door behind him. "You're so sexy when you're plotting someone else's demise," he murmured as he enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Iruka's perfect for him, Fu and I know he loves the baka. It's like the red string of fate that bound them together was instant just like it was for Itachi and Sasuke though they won't admit it," Mikoto said miserably.

"Kakashi was just trying a strategy and it didn't work. He's never known someone like Iruka and his family; none of us have," he said shocked he was defending his idiot brother in law. "He needs our help and support."

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at her husband, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Funny, Miko," he said uncomfortably. "I guess after almost thirty years of marriage, you've finally rubbed off on me." He cleared his throat and looked over his wife's head. "You should call Iruka in the morning and decide from there how to handle it," he suggested.

Mikoto kissed his chin lovingly. "Unlike Kakashi, you are a master strategist," she said as the anger that had heated her body previously turned to raw passion. She pulled Fugaku into a heated kiss that left him gasping. "I'm in the mood to rub off on you some more," she purred as she took his hand and led him to the settee and pushed him down moving between his legs and unbuttoning his pants quickly.

Fugaku glanced at the locked door and made a mental note to raise his poor butler's salary. The man really was irreplaceable he thought as he leaned his head back against the couch and let his beautiful wife have her way with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxox ooxoxooxoxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxo oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxo

All three of them sat in the bar drowning their sorrows. "Stupid Kakashi," Ino wailed as she downed her shot. "Because of him, Kan won't come over tonight."

"They want to be there for Iruka," Shikamaru said quietly as he tried to push his disappointment down. He looked at Neji. "We need to find a way to help Kakashi."

"Why should we, huh?" Ino asked pissed.

"Because we know that they all have abandonment, self worth, and intimacy issues. Look how hard it's been for us to get them to trust and fall in love with us though we fell instantly for them because of fate. Iruka is the one they all try to model themselves after," Neji said thoughtfully. Shikamaru was absolutely right, they had to do something fast.

"So?" Ino asked again not quite getting it.

"So if Iruka's relationship fails, the others will pull away from us fearing their relationships will fail too," Shikamaru said irritably. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose Temari."

"And I don't want to lose Gaara. He is my destiny," Neji said quietly.

Ino sake soaked mind finally caught up to what the other two had concluded. "No," she whispered. She couldn't lose Kankuro after throwing her pride aside and chasing him until he finally became hers. "No, I won't give him up," she said in a determined voice.

"If this doesn't get fixed soon, you might not have a choice," Shikamaru said.

"What do we do?" she asked as she pushed her sake cup away. She was keeping Kankuro and needed a clear head to formulate a new plan to do it.

"We have to go to Kakashi's and find out exactly what happened," Shikamaru said as he paid the tab. The three of them stepped out into the night and hailed a taxi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxooxoxoxooxxooxoxooxoxoxxoo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxo oxox

Kakashi heard the banging on his door interrupting his binge drinking as he looked at the clock on the wall. Ten o'clock, who would be knocking on his door at this time of night? His sister and children refused to talk to him until he fixed his relationship with Iruka, Sasuke was pissed at him too because Naruto cancelled their plans, and he wasn't expecting anyone unless… He ran to the door praying it was Iruka as he flung it open only to be disappointed to find Shikamaru, Neji and Ino at his door. "What do you want?" he asked as he weaved drunkenly back to his living room.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Kakashi's swollen purple eye and bruising on his pale torso as his robe slipped open.

"Your boyfriend, that's what. Little redheaded fucker…" Neji's face darkened with anger. "He's shrimpy but he packs one hell of a punch or three," he fingered his eye lightly. "Don't ever piss him off, Shikamaru," he warned drunkenly.

"I promise I won't," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kakashi. The man was so drunk he didn't even know who was dating who anymore.

Neji smirked as he imagined his Gaara hitting the much bigger Kakashi hard enough to bring him to his knees. He and Shikamaru helped Kakashi to a couch and sat him down. "What happened with Iruka-chan?" he asked after he was settled.

"'S'only temporary. You can't have him," he glared at Neji.

"You drunken fool!" Ino screamed. "We came to help you!"

"You can shut up, that'd be a great help," Kakashi slurred.

"Asshole," Ino growled.

Shikamaru held up his hand. "This is getting us nowhere," he warned. He shook Kakashi who was drifting off into a drunken slumber. "Don't go to sleep, we've got work to do."

Kakashi opened his good eye and glared at the brunet. "How'd you get in here?" he asked.

"Shit," Neji said as he stepped in front of Kakashi, grabbed his robe, and slapped his face eight times causing Kakashi to come wide awake. "Wake up, dick face," he snarled startling Ino and Shikamaru. Neji was always so calm and proper; it took a lot to break that calm and apparently the thought of losing Gaara was enough to push him to violence. "What happened with Iruka?" he asked again in a harsher voice.

"He doesn't love me anymore," Kakashi moaned as he flopped over onto the cushion beside him burying his face in it.

"Che," Shikamaru clenched his teeth as his patience began to wear thin. "Tell us what happened so we can help you."

Kakashi turned his head and looked at the three pairs of angry eyes. He took a deep breath and told his story from start to finish without being interrupted once. When he was finished he turned his face back into the cushion. "And now Iruka has locked himself away from me like a princess in a tower," the pain still evident even in his muffled voice.

"Make some coffee Ino, it's gonna be a long night," Shikamaru said as he cracked his fingers and neck while the other two looked excited.

"Why? What are we doing?" Kakashi asked hopeful for the first time that day.

"We're gonna devise a strategy to rescue your princess and save our kingdom," he said as a smirk settled on his face. 'Don't worry, Temari. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you,' he vowed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Nii-chan, do you feel any better?" Temari asked as she sat next to him and held his hand.

Iruka nodded numbly, still looking shell shocked from the day's events. "I'm going to lose him because of my stubbornness," he said miserably. He gave a watery smile to his siblings. "Don't be like me. If you love Sasuke, Ino, Neji and Shikamaru don't be stubborn," he sniffled. "I realized too late how I felt when I was with Kakashi, and now…"

"Oh fuck this," Naruto shouted and threw up his hands. "If you love him, fight for him!" he clenched his fist cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not hitting a woman," Iruka said shocked.

"Did this fight with Kakashi make you stupid, nii-chan?" Kankuro asked. "He means fight for your relationship."

"No I meant slap the bitch down and take back your man!" Naruto said.

"Maybe nii-chan's fight with Kakashi made _you_ stupid," Kankuro growled at Naruto.

"This isn't an episode of trashy talk show sensationalism. This is real life and nii-chan could go to jail for hitting a woman," Temari said as she stroked Iruka's arm. "On the other hand I could get away with it," she mused.

Gaara sat in his chair quietly pondering the situation before getting up and leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with a mountain of clothes on his arm. "You need to remind Kakashi who you are and why he wants you," he said as he put the clothes on the couch next to Temari.

"You don't mean…" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Gaara, you're a genius," Temari squealed.

Kankuro's smile spread across his face. "You need to show him you're not a pussy who runs away or hides," he said.

"You guys…" Iruka said as his siblings descended on him.

"You need to dress in tight, slutty clothes and bring him to his knees," Naruto said.

"I don't know about this," Iruka said nervously.

"By the time we're finished, you'll have Kakashi on his knees begging for you and he'll never look at anyone else again," Gaara said as they led their older brother to the bathroom for a makeover. The siblings each knew they had found their fated mate and they wouldn't let any of them go without a fight.

_**That's it for chapter seventeen. I hope you all liked it! As always, I'd like to take this time to welcome new followers Noitc, Riley Shi-Anne, SailorBaby16, isRaven, and tsweet24. I would also like to thank tsweet24 and yaoitwilightrocks for favoriting this syory. I also want to hank tsweet24, lilvixen24, igotmoneymoney, WraithReaper, and the two guests who reviewed. Thank you to everyone supporting this story. Until next time, Jade!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**In this installment, Iruka gets somewhat of a new makeover; Kakashi reacts to a new visitor, a little Itachi and Dei, and a lot of Sasuke and Naruto. Oh and a clearly marked lemon. Please enjoy.**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Deidara rolled over onto the warm body next to his flinging his tanned leg over alabaster thighs as his arms snaked around the defined torso. His golden waterfall of hair tangled in the midnight curtain of hair that belonged to his lover as he sighed contentedly against his neck. He smiled to himself as he remembered the rounds of love making they had shared last night.

Itachi wrapped his arms around his angel and nuzzled his hair as he remembered how his fingers tangled that glorious golden mane. "You awake?" he asked stifling a yawn.

"Mmmmm," Deidara hummed as he snuggled deeper into Itachi's side.

Itachi smirked. "I thought I'd be getting a visit from the authorities this morning from all the screaming that went on last night," he said playfully.

Deidara chuckled hoarsely causing Itachi's little Itachi to stir. "What can I say? That spider in the bathroom was huge," he teased.

"Liar," Itachi growled. "We never left this bed after I carried you in here last night. Do I need to remind you?" he threatened darkly as he rolled Deidara onto his back. Deidara spread his thighs allowing Itachi to settle between them and kiss him breathless. "What do you want to do today?" he whispered.

"What we did last night," Deidara said breathlessly as he clung to Itachi and moved his body against him.

Itachi groaned. "I think I created a monster. I thought you were afraid of sex," he said as he nipped the end of Deidara's nose.

"I didn't know it would be this good," Deidara whispered as he slid his hands along Itachi's chest.

Itachi captured the roving hands in his and kissed the plump lips of his angel then rolled out of bed. He picked Deidara up cradling him in his arms as he carried him to the bathroom. He sat him down on a wash bench and ran bathwater in the large tub. Standing Deidara up, he pulled the bed sheet off of the golden body, and tossed it aside admiring the perfection it had hidden from his sight while Deidara's wide blue eyes devoured his pale naked body.

Itachi stepped into the tub before lifting Deidara in. He settled back against the wall and pulled him into his arms. "After our bath and lunch, I'm going to have to train you to have quieter orgasms. I don't want the police and neighbors banging on the door every time I take you or worse yet, the boys breaking the door down," he said.

Deidara turned in Itachi's arms and straddled his thighs as he stroked his member with teasing light fingers. "I think we should start now, Itachi-sensei. I'm a very slow learner," he purred.

Itachi's cock leapt at the title. "Tease," he muttered as Deidara kissed his face with hot open mouth kisses, his hand never stopping as it moved up and down his length. "I told you that you wouldn't ever want to leave my bed."

"You were right," he admitted freely. "You know Itachi-sensei, I want you to train my mouth too," he purred as he rubbed their bodies together. "I wanna be the best student you've ever trained and you'll never want to leave your bed either."

Itachi bit back a groan as the hellion guided his hand to his backside and moaned loudly. He was lulled by the rhythmic stroking of his body and the water gently swirling around his body. "Deidara," he breathed as the blond thrust against him before cupping the tanned buttocks and giving into the siren's song.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxo xoxooxoxxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Iruka stood at the counter smiling as he helped the customers that lined the shop. He had been dressed by Temari and Naruto that morning in a pair of tight royal blue leather pants which he hated, a tight, short, white turtleneck tank that was uncomfortable, and Temari had left his chocolate hair down which kept getting in the way as he worked.

They had wanted to dress him in a tight leather bustier and tight shorts but he balked; after all, he was a respected businessman and he needed to maintain some dignity. He knew he had done the right thing as he stood at the counter now trying to ignore the appraising and appreciative looks he was receiving from both men and women as he filled their orders. Some of the bolder patrons were leaving phone numbers and addresses of local love motels written on their bills as they paid for their goods.

"Is it just me, or do we have more customers today?" Gaara asked with a sparkle in his eyes as he saw Iruka smile genuinely.

"It's because nii-chan," Naruto said. "He's hot."

"We should dress him up every day," Temari said. She had wanted to apply some cosmetics to his face, but watching Iruka as he blushed and his skin glowing naturally, she decided that it would have detracted from his natural beauty too much.

"You should all take turns dressing up," Kankuro suggested.

"Yeah, that'll go over well with Shikamaru," Temari scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it," Gaara said with a shrug. "Neji's sexy when he gets all possessive."

"Me too," Naruto agreed. "Teme likes it when he has something no one else can have."

"You guys should just fuck already," Kankuro grumbled. "You're practically married."

"Don't you worry, I think I know exactly what I have to do to make Sasuke snap," Naruto smiled evilly as he plotted.

"Poor Sasuke, I almost feel sorry for him," Gaara said.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxx ooxx

"Thank you, please come again," Iruka said brushing his shoulder length hair back as he smiled at his last customer. He thankfully watched the woman leave as he read the note she had written on her money causing him to blush. "I am _never_ letting you guys dress me again," he said.

"Oh c'mon nii-chan, it can't be that bad," Temari said as she locked the doors for lunch.

"Really?" Iruka asked. He pulled out the money with notes written on them and thrust them at his siblings. "How am I supposed to deposit this? I never knew Konoha was full of perverts!" he said primly as he sat down.

Naruto's eyes widened as he read one of the notes. "Seriously? You're dating Kakashi the king of the perverts and you didn't know? If things don't work out with the teme, I think I'm gonna track down this girl," he said as he gawked. "She sounds like fun."

Gaara picked up a note and read it with raised eyebrows. "They all certainly have an imagination, don't they?" he asked as he slipped a note into his pocket and pulled out another to replace it.

"Ino and I did this one on our fifth date," Kankuro smirked. "This one's a keeper, nii-chan."

"Focus!" Temari said as she flung the note she had been reading onto the counter and wiped her hands off. "We're doing this to help nii-chan get Kakashi back, not find the most sick pervert in Konoha, though that guy," she pointed to the note she dropped, "has my vote. Mikoto-san and the kids should still be meeting us in the park, so we should get going."

Iruka looked around at his siblings nervously. "Is he going to be there too?" he asked.

"Mikoto-san didn't say. The only thing she did say to me was that she didn't want this to ruin the relationship she has with us," Naruto said.

Iruka nodded sadly as he locked the door and went to his bike. "I'll see you there," he said as he drove away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxooxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxooxox oxo

"Okay Kakashi," Mikoto said as she paced back and forth in front of him. "The children and I are meeting them in the park as usual. Give us fifteen minutes before joining us I don't want to scare 'Ruka-chan off. Do you still have the letter Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino helped you write last night?"

Kakashi nodded his head a little embarrassed. "Why don't I just send him an e-mail?" he asked.

Mikoto stopped in front of him and hit him on top of the head. "Because baka, even though the hand written sentiment may be a dying art form it is the most romantic. You would think that knowing Iruka loves poetry and art you could see the merit in this. Also stop off at the florists and get the biggest bouquet of roses you can carry," she said.

Kakashi rubbed the top of his head, "Ow! That hurt," he groused. His head still hurt from a hangover and his eye was still swollen from Gaara but at least he could see out of it now.

"Good, you deserve it you drunk," Mikoto said picking up her purse. "I'm off to go get the kids; oh and Kakashi, don't mess this up," she said before she turned to leave.

Kakashi picked up the letter he had written last night that held all of his feelings and love he felt for Iruka written inside. He had said everything in the note to Iruka countless times, minus the drunken attempt at poetry, and he was hoping that the written words would finally reach Iruka's heart. He got up and dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses to block the glaring sun and hide the black eye before calling Sasuke and setting off for the florists.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxox oxoo

Mikoto sat on the bench as she watched her grandchildren and nephew play, Koyuki sat on the bench next to her. "Do you think this will work oba-san?" she asked nervously. "I don't want to lose 'Ruka-chan. He's the greatest okaa-san ever."

"We can hope Koy," Mikoto said as she patted the girl's knee. She knew the children were terrified of not only losing Iruka, but the whole family as well.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino walked over to the bench having just arrived and sat down. "How was he this morning?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Hung over and sleepy, but awake," Mikoto said. "He'll be here fifteen minutes after Iruka arrives. I'll send him a text message to let him know when he gets here."

"No need, he's sitting out in the parking lot with Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hope this works," Ino said nervously.

"It'll work," Neji said with more confidence than he felt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxo xoxo

Iruka pulled up on his bike and took off his helmet and put it on the handlebar shaking his hair loose. He waited for his siblings in the driveway as he tried to calm his nerves; when they pulled in, he threw his helmet into the car and they walked together to meet Mikoto.

Mikoto saw the large group of people walking towards her group, but wasn't able to look at any other face than the man wearing royal blue skin tight leather pants and white shirt that contrasted sharply with his dark skin, hair, and eyes. "Iruka?" she asked breathlessly as she took out her phone, snapped a quick picture and sent a text to Kakashi telling him to stay where he was. She got up as she looked him up and down in appreciation.

"Not you too," Iruka groaned as he embraced her and kissed her temple. "Temari and Naruto miss playing with their Barbie dolls and chose to dress me up today. I'm going home after this to change clothes."

"You two really should be personal stylists," she said with a mischievous smile. "Iruka you look great!" she said. "Let's go eat. I have everything set up already." She hooked her arm through his to lead him away.

"Iruka…. Iruka," they heard a shout coming from behind them. "Temari… Kankuro… Naruto… Gaara," the shout got louder as each sibling turned to see who was calling them.

"No fucking way!" Kankuro said as a smile spread across his face before he took off running in the direction of the man running through the park.

"GEORGE!" Naruto yelled before taking off after Kankuro followed by Gaara and Temari who was squealing with excitement.

"George," Iruka whispered. "Mikoto-san, please excuse me," he said as he dropped her arm and ran across the park leaving their stunned friends behind. "George," he called as he threw himself into the giant's arms and cried.

"Who is George?" Mikoto asked as she watched the huge foreigner pick up all of the siblings in his arms and fall over for his troubles. The others shrugged their shoulders. They watched as the siblings behaved like children climbing all over a parent they had not seen for a while. "Whoever he is, they love him," she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice as her arms crossed over her chest as they gained their feet again.

"Obviously," Neji said as he watched the man lift Gaara into his arms and swing him around. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the foreigner.

"He loves them too," Ino observed as he affectionately cuffed Kankuro on the shoulder.

"Apparently," Shikamaru said as he glared at the man twirling Temari around to look at her from all angles. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the giant too.

Iruka grabbed George by the arm and tried to drag him over to Mikoto and the others. "Come on, nii-san. There are some very special people I want you to meet," he said.

"In a minute," George chuckled. "Just let me look at you all. I haven't seen you in so long," he said as he wiped a small tear out of his eye. "I've missed you." he cried.

"We've missed you too, nii-san," Naruto said as he clung to George's waist.

"How is sensei?" Iruka asked.

"She looks fifteen years pregnant and glowin'. She sends her love and made me promise to bring her next time," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Nii-san, congratulations," Kankuro said as he punched his arm.

George pulled Gaara into his arms again and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm takin' this one back to Suna with me," he declared before following Iruka to the special group of friends he wanted him to meet.

George started looking behind him and all around as Iruka and the others led him towards a group of people who were standing behind some children, all of whom were wearing scowls hot enough to scorch the sun with their arms crossed over their chests. "Who are the wee fumin' chibis?" he asked nodding towards the little raven clones. "And where's me Deidara?"

"He's not _your_ Deidara," Kei snarled.

"He's _our_ Dei-chan," Kai snapped.

"_AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM_!" they shouted together as they continued to glare.

"Put. My. Bride. _DOWN_!" Daisuke shouted before running up to the giant and kicking him in the shins then stepping back into a fighting stance.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the group. It was hard for him to keep the scowl on his face directed at his dobe clinging to the foreigner when he was feeling so much pride in his son.

"Yes, Iruka," Kakashi said in a deceptively mild tone following Sasuke. "Please do explain." He was shaking with rage. He had spent one of the worse nights of his life last night in agony and here Iruka was looking good enough to eat clinging to a redheaded giant.

George was bewildered. "These aren't the people you were talkin' about are they Ruru?" he asked using the childhood nickname he gave to Iruka as he slid Gaara off his shoulder.

"Oh that's IT!" Kakashi roared before he threw himself at the giant.

George had moved his treasures out of harm's way before Kakashi attacked. He deflected each wild punch that was thrown at him never throwing a punch in return. "Iruka," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of all of the hostility.

Iruka watched in open mouth astonishment as Kakashi tried to land a punch on George before he was able to react. He swept Kakashi's legs from under him and sat on his chest when he fell to the ground. "What are you doing?" he yelled into his face as he pulled the sunglasses off wincing at the purple swollen eye.

"What are _you_ doing?" Kakashi yelled back. "Do you even care that you're tearing up my heart?" He pushed Iruka off of his chest and straddled him. "I don't care who he is or how big he is, he's not taking you from me!"

Iruka reached up and stroked Kakashi's abused face as tears trickled out of his eyes, across his temples, and into his hair. His eyes widened as Kakashi was lifted off of him by his collar and he was pulled up beside George who stood in front of him protectively. "Iruka who are these people?" George asked worried about what the answer would be.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked as he continued to glare. Temari was now cooing over the large man looking him over to see if he were injured. 'As if he could be, the fucking giant,' Shikamaru thought bitterly.

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose. "Let's all go sit down and I'll make introductions," he said as he took Kakashi's hand and George's hand and led them both to the picnic area. His sibling followed whispering excitedly to each other about sleeping arrangements and how long they could keep George there.

When they were seated, Iruka started introducing everyone. "George, this is Uchiha Mikoto-san and her son Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is Naruto's lover," Iruka blushed as he quickly went through the list of lovers and family. "This little one is Daisuke and he's Sasuke's son. The twins are Mikoto-san's other son Uchiha Itachi's boys. He is Deidara's lover and they are out of the country right now. This is Hatake Kakashi. He is Mikoto-san's otouto and my lover; and these are his children Koyuki and Fuyuki. This is Hyuga Neji and he is Gaara's lover. This is Nara Shikamaru and he is Temari's lover, and last but definitely not least this is Yamanaka Ino and she's Kankuro's lover. Everybody, this is George. He has been an otou-san slash nii-san to all of us. He helped okaa-san rescue us from the orphanage." Iruka was blushing right down to his toes by the time he had finished the introductions.

George shook everyone's hand watching how they relaxed a bit after Iruka introduced him and the hostility faded from their eyes. He sat down next to Iruka again who had a death grip on the one named Kakashi's hand. "Lovers," he mused quietly. "You're not old enough to be havin' lovers yet, especially you two," he said as he glanced at Gaara and Naruto.

"Nii-san…" Gaara whined causing everyone other than his siblings and George to stare mouth agape at him. Gaara never whined.

"But nii-san we're already twenty two. Do you want us to be old maids?" Naruto whined too.

"Yes," George said simply. "I can't forgive you guys growin' up on me."

"We'll always be your little ones," Temari said as she patted his hand comfortingly.

"Well in order to have me forgiveness, you will have to indulge me while I regale your lovers and the newly added family of your past adventures," George said with a twinkle in his grass green eyes as he winked at Mikoto.

"You approve?" Iruka asked as he squeezed Kakashi's hand.

"As long as they don't do anythin' else to hurt you, I suspect that one there pissed off one of the others, huh?" George observed as he pointed at Kakashi. He looked around and caught a guilty flush on Gaara's face. "I knew it was one of me littlest ones," he bragged.

"He made nii-chan cry," Gaara said childishly as he folded his arms.

"Aye, then he deserved a good thrashin' eh. Me littlest ones are the toughest!" he said with pride as he beamed at Gaara and Naruto. He looked around the table at everyone as he said, "You don't know how lucky you all are. To be loved by me little ones is a special thing. I wouldn't fuck it up if I were you. Now let's eat and I'll tell you all how I met this lot!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxooxoxooxooxoxoxoox oxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox xoxx

"He's… interesting," Kakashi said as he leaned against his car. He had his arms folded across his chest as he and Iruka watched Temari drive away with George on their way to the house. "He's staying with you for the weekend?" he asked.

Iruka nodded, smiling happily. "He'll be leaving Sunday night. I'm so happy he's here. I was worried what he'd say about everything but I should have known better. George helped okaa-san raise us. He's never disappointed in the decisions we make," Iruka said wistfully.

"Hn," Kakashi grunted. "What's his accent?"

"He's from Ireland. Okaa-san found him on the streets in Dublin when she visited there almost twenty seven years ago. She had noticed him before he noticed her. She said that even though he was a big guy, he never used his size to hurt anyone and he never fought. One day okaa-san dressed to attract his attention and had money hanging out of her purse and George tried to pick her pocket."

"That was pretty foolish of her. What if she had been wrong?" Kakashi asked as he watched the light that danced across Iruka's features.

"Okaa-san was an excellent judge of character. When she caught him, George cried and gave her the money back before running away. She followed him to a ramshackle house on the outskirts of town where his gang leader was waiting for him. When he found out George didn't have any money, he tried to beat him to death but okaa-san pulled out a gun and rescued George and two others. She gave the money George was going to steal to the others and she brought George back to Suna with her to protect him. George wouldn't be taken care of though and insisted he was a grown man who could work so okaa-san made him her right hand man. She found out later that George refused to fight because his father, who was even bigger than him, had beaten his mother to death and always beat George too. He hates violence, that's why he didn't hit you."

"Your okaa-san seemed a little…" Kakashi trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Crazy?" Iruka laughed. "To most people she was just a rich eccentric kook, but she was the best person I've ever met," Iruka said reverently. "We were lucky to have her."

"I never met her, but I feel like she sent you to find me; to rescue me and the kids," Kakashi said as he cupped Iruka's cheek. "Anko means nothing to me. She had climbed onto my lap and started mauling me just before you opened the door. I love you Iruka, and I would never do something like that to hurt you. I didn't want to lie to you either I just wanted you to miss me a little, but I was ready to give it up after one night without you. Forgive me," he said as he brushed his thumbs over Iruka's cheeks and lips.

A tear slipped down Iruka's cheek and Kakashi brushed it away. "I've been so stupid. I've been trying so hard to find a way to protect myself from you that I didn't realize it was useless. I love you Kakashi, I love you with all of my heart. Without you, I thought my heart was going to break into a million pieces," he said as his breath hitched.

Kakashi reached into the backseat of his car and pulled out the bouquet and letter he had written for Iruka handing them to him. "You wrote me a letter?" he breathed. At Kakashi's nod, he tore it open and began to read. Tears began to collect in his eyes and spill over onto his cheeks. _"One day, my eyes will cease to see but I will always see you as you are now; young, vibrant and beautiful; your eyes full of love. One day my ears will cease to hear but I will always hear your voice calling my name. One day my heart will cease to beat and all that will remain of me will be my love for you and the love we shared. The mountains may crumble into the oceans and the stars may fall from the sky one by one; all of these things may come to pass, but my love for you will forever remain." _Iruka looked up from the letter as he hiccupped and the tears refused to stop flowing. "You wrote this?" he asked.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Kakashi asked uncomfortably as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Iruka flung himself into Kakashi's arms and cried. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover and soothed him as passersby craned their necks to see the drama playing out. Kakashi flipped them off as he soothed his dolphin. "It's okay love… I'm right here," he soothed.

"Move in with me," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "Iruka, honey you don't have to…" he started only to be cut off by Iruka's hot mouth devouring his.

When Iruka ended the kiss he put his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder and drew in a shaky breath. "I know I don't have to, I want to. The builders are coming in next week to add onto the house. We should keep your apartment until the house is finished, but after that I want us to live together with the kids."

"You're sure?" Kakashi asked. He felt his heart start beating again when he saw Iruka nod his head. He crushed Iruka in his arms and tilted his head back before claiming his mouth. He traced the pouty dusky rose lips with his tongue before plunging it into Iruka's molten mouth causing the smaller man to gasp and cling to him. "What are you wearing?" he asked as his hands roamed Iruka's body in a PG-13 manner since they were in public.

"I wanted to get your attention," Iruka explained as he gave Kakashi more access to his body. "I was going home to change," he moaned when Kakashi nipped his ear.

"You're going home with me for a few hours to make up for yesterday and the day before," Kakashi ordered as he pushed Iruka into his car. Kankuro had already left with Iruka's bike.

"With George here, I can't really spare a few hours right now," Iruka said as he kissed Kakashi's fingers one by one.

"I'll take what I can get," Kakashi said as they drove away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxo xoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxxxoxoxooxoxxoxooxxoxoxxoxo xoxo

"Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he was pushed into Sasuke's office. "Nice place."

"Why were you hanging off of that giant?" Sasuke asked with a lifted brow ignoring Naruto's assessment of his surroundings.

"You were already told, he's like an otou-san to me," Naruto explained. He rolled his eyes as Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. "Seriously? You're jealous, really?" he asked.

Sasuke advanced on Naruto and caught his wrist in his hand. "I'm jealous of any fucking body that touches you," he said through gritted teeth as he backed Naruto against the wall. "You are mine, no one else's," he said before his mouth closed over Naruto's taking his lips in a punishing kiss. He pushed his knee between Naruto's thighs and pulled the blonds' hips against his before slamming them both back against the wall knocking off a vase and two books from the shelf above them.

Naruto moaned under the brutal onslaught as he tilted his head back and opened his mouth wider for the raven trying to gentle the kiss a bit. He wrapped the one arm Sasuke didn't have a hold on around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. He sucked the raven's tongue into his mouth tangling it with his own as he fisted his hand in the midnight hair.

Sasuke let go of the golden minx's hand and cupped his round firm buttocks. He lifted Naruto up and he instinctively wrapped his long legs around Sasuke's hips, bringing their groins together. Naruto threw his head back and gave a low growl at the contact. He pulled on the raven's hair and kissed him again plunging his tongue in and out of his mouth licking every surface he could reach leaving Sasuke shaken. "Sleep with me then," Naruto commanded softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he thrust against the blond moving wildly against him barely able to think. He squeezed Naruto's buttocks as the blond rubbed against him.

"Fuck me, right here, right now. Make me yours," Naruto said.

"Dobe… France," Sasuke said as the blond latched onto his neck and suckled.

"I already told you that you don't have to take me to some other country for this. You're not Itachi and this isn't a competition. I want it now. I want you now, I've waited long enough," he said as he wrenched out of Sasuke's hold, pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it aside.

Sasuke licked the exposed skin before biting and sucking hard making a deep purple mark over the pulse point as Naruto gripped his shoulders and moaned. He carried the blond over to the couch and laid him on it covering his body with his own. "You asked for this, just remember that. I wanted to take you somewhere romantic," Sasuke warned.

"Yeah, and I want to enjoy the romance you want to give me, not be frustrated and horny the whole time," Naruto grumbled as he pulled Sasuke down for another hot open mouth kiss. "I bet Deidara never even saw the outside of Itachi's bedroom and that's just a waste of a trip." He unzipped Sasuke's pants and wrapped his hand around his erection gasping at the size of it.

"I told you I had eight inches to give you," Sasuke smirked as he thrust into Naruto's rough hand.

Naruto's mouth went dry. "You have done this before, right?" he asked suddenly nervous. He was horny, but he didn't want to be hurt.

"I've done it a time or two," Sasuke said flippantly as he kissed the dobe's brow. "I won't hurt you," he promised. "Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?"

Naruto looked around at the large office. There was a restroom, a large leather sofa which he was currently sitting on, soft music playing, and a lock on the door. "Nope, I'm all set," Naruto said as a gamine like smile spread across his lips. "Unless you'll be bothered by the memories of you pushing me onto this sofa as you lean over my helpless body thrusting into it…" he was cut off by Sasuke's lips crushing his. He felt the rough tongue slide into his mouth and he yielded to Sasuke's dominance.

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as he tore away from the kiss. "Have you done this before? You seem to know all the right things to say," he said irritably.

Naruto smiled and wrapped a leg around Sasuke's hip thrusting upwards. "I have done it once," he said causing Sasuke to growl low in his throat. "And if I know the right things to say, it's because I've dreamed of doing this with you for quite a while."

"Really?" Sasuke murmured as he slid his body along Naruto's.

"Really. Why do you think I keep taking you on those bike rides? It's because I like to feel your cock pressed up against my ass. I've even worked out a few role playing scenarios while waiting for you," Naruto said. "My favorite is the one where I'm taking dick-tation from you and it feels so good," Naruto moaned as he grasped Sasuke's member and gave it a sharp tug gaining a moan out of the raven. "My other favorite is you covered in ramen and I get to eat it off of you piece by piece."

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed.

Naruto licked Sasuke's jaw, nipping the flesh hard before soothing it with his tongue. "I'm a dirty slut with no morals where you are concerned and you like it. You know you want me to be your dirty little whore in bed and Daisuke's sweet little okaa-san out of it," he teased Sasuke, grinding against him. "I can give that to you," he whispered. "If you tell me you want it."

"I want it," Sasuke whispered.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto purred.

"I want you to be my whore," Sasuke moaned as Naruto unbuttoned his shirt.

Naruto pushed the shirt off of Sasuke's wide shoulders and leaned up kissing the pale chiseled chest as he smirked with triumph. At last the teme would be his. "Beautiful, just like a statue," he murmured as his hands glided over the porcelain skin. He leaned up and captured a pale pink nipple between his lips and drew it into his mouth.

Sasuke realized he had lost control of everything as his senses were dominated by Naruto's magic hands, mouth, and words. Those words were enough to cause a saint to want to sin. He was supposed to be the dominant one in the relationship, damnit not his uke. He fisted his hand in Naruto's hair and pulled his head back and attacked his neck biting, licking, and sucking on the caramel skin.

"Oooh, yes, Sasuke… mark me. Show everyone I'm yours," Naruto begged as he gave in to Sasuke. He squealed when Sasuke suckled his cheek and moved to his lips.

Sasuke nipped his dobe's lips until they turned a deep red. "You are mine," he growled as he plunged his tongue into Naruto's hot mouth.

"Yes, yours… all yours," Naruto moaned. "I want to be yours. I want to feel this," he gently squeezed Sasuke's member, "sliding in and out of me, making me scream."

Sasuke sprung off of Naruto and ripped the pants from his body and was almost undone by the sight of the naked golden body in front of him. He had forgotten the dobe didn't wear underwear. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and spread his legs wide. "Come and get me," he purred.

_**Lemon ahead. If you do not wish to read, please find the next bold, italicized, underlined line.**_

Sasuke dropped to his knees next to his dobe and pressed a kiss into his abdomen. He used his tongue to trace the spiral tattoo that covered his jagged scar before dipping it into his navel causing the blond under him to writhe and moan.

"Sasuke… so good, Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he fisted his fingers in the raven's hair. "More…" he breathed.

Sasuke covered a dusky nipple with his mouth drawing it deep into the moist cavern as he lavished it with his tongue. Naruto reacted as though he had received an electric shock making Sasuke smirk when his cock twitched. He kissed a path to the other nipple before lavishing it with attention.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as he caressed Sasuke's clothed erection gently with his toes. He reached over and pulled Sasuke's pants down his hips to his knees. "Off," he commanded smiling seductively when Sasuke complied.

Sasuke could feel his cock tighten painfully at the vixen's open gaze. He needed to take back control of this situation fast. He swallowed as he fell to his knees again and cupped Naruto's erection licking from root to tip and placing wet kisses along the length of it.

Naruto moaned as he turned his body more fully towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and took Naruto's length in his mouth, wrapped his tongue around it, and started bobbing his head listening to the gasps and whimpers coming from his dobe. Sasuke worked on Naruto's erection for a few minutes before the dobe shifted his body and hung his head off of the sofa and drew Sasuke's erection into his mouth mimicking Sasuke's movements.

Sasuke moaned around the cock in his mouth as Naruto's hot wet mouth engulfed him and his hands stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth. "Don't stop," Naruto commanded as he gave Sasuke a hard suck before bobbing his head again. He drew Sasuke's deep into his throat causing the raven to shudder.

Sasuke was fast losing control. He also needed to find lube before he ended up hurting the seductive blond in his arms. He pulled off of Naruto's erection. "Need lube," he said breathing hard. Naruto reached for his pants and pulled out lube and a condom and handed them to Sasuke without releasing the cock in his mouth. "I'm gonna make you forget all about your past lovers. There won't be any room in your memories for anyone but me," he growled.

"Teme… stop talking and fuck me," he purred before taking the throbbing cock into his mouth again. Sasuke dominated his every thought causing him to forget about everything but him already. The raven was an obsession, a dominating force in his life and he wanted to submit to that force with everything he had.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but what the blond demanded. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and placed the tip of the bottle at Naruto's entrance and squirted it all over causing the blond to squirm and moan again. He traced the opening with his middle finger before pushing it in gently letting the tight heat clench around it as the blond whimpered. "It'll get better, baby," he promised as he kissed his dobe's thighs and placed long licks along his erection before engulfing it again.

Naruto cried out in pleasure as the second finger breached him and brushed directly over his prostate. He pulled off of Sasuke's cock and pushed up against the fingers inside him as his entrance relaxed for Sasuke's questing fingers. "So good, Sasuke... I want your big cock filling my little man-pussy… ahhh," he moaned as the fingers became three. He turned his attention back to Sasuke's leaking cock and licked the head of it. "Ummm… I love how you taste," he said breathlessly.

Sasuke surrounded Naruto's erection with his mouth again as he stroked his prostate and added the last finger to stretch the tight passage where it could comfortably fit his cock. Naruto thrust up on Sasuke's fingers for a few minutes before he pushed against Sasuke and pulled himself back up on the leather sofa and slid the condom over the raven's length. He leaned over the couch arm and pushed his buttocks in the air and looked over his shoulder at the raven. "Sasuke… come inside," he whispered seductively as he spread for his dark lover.

Sasuke was undone by the sight of his blond beckoning him to come inside his body. He placed his hands on Naruto's hips and slid gently into the welcoming heat groaning when he was fully seated in the hot body. He held still until he got a sign from Naruto that he was ready.

Naruto pushed back against Sasuke letting him know it was okay to move. He sighed as Sasuke grabbed his hips tighter and began to thrust gently in and out of him. "Sasuke… so good, Sasuke… fuck your dirty little slut… Mmmmm," he moaned. He circled his hips and dropped his back causing the raven to groan and Naruto to gasp from the pleasure it brought. He did it again.

"Naruto… I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that," Sasuke warned as he thrust sharply into his vixen.

Naruto circled his hips again and ground back on Sasuke. "More… ride me harder… uhng," he demanded as he pushed back again.

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and snapped his hips almost violently into Naruto's buttocks causing the blond to cry out and drop his head forward. Naruto grabbed his own erection and began to stroke it in time with Sasuke's thrusts. "Sasuke… baby, so good baby… more… I love it," Naruto said as he met Sasuke's thrusts. "I'm gonna cum… Sasuke… please," he begged as Sasuke pounded into him relentlessly. He tugged on his throbbing cock a few more times before finally cumming over the arm of the couch.

"Naruto… cumming right now," Sasuke grunted as he thrust his hips violently.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke," Naruto chanted as he clenched around his raven while he continued to thrust into him until his orgasm faded.

_**End of lemon. Feel free to resume reading.**_

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and took him into his arms. He carried him to the restroom and cleaned his vixen while Naruto sat bonelessly on the commode and allowed him to do it. "I knew it," Naruto said with an exhausted smile. "You're a submissive top."

"A what?" Sasuke asked as he washed Naruto's neck with the cool cloth.

"A submissive top, I researched them on the internet. I was wondering why it was taking you so long to sleep with me so I looked it up," he chuckled. "I really got you going with the dirty talk, didn't I? Do you have any idea how hard that was for me to talk like that? It was almost fucking impossible. I practiced for days. By the way if you ever call me a whore or slut out of the bedroom, I'll cut off your balls."

Sasuke swallowed hard as he washed out the cloth again. He had never had a sexual experience that was as fulfilling as the one he had just had with Naruto. None of his other lovers ever stirred him or made him respond like the blond did; that's why he was never interested in anyone past sleeping with them once. Instead of losing interest in Naruto after sex, his interest continued to grow though the thought of him being submissive didn't sit right with him. "I'm not submissive," he growled.

"You're a submissive _top _not a submissive _person_," Naruto said. "In other words, you want a uke who takes initiative."

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Is my big seme gonna pound my tight little ass again?" Naruto asked as he ran a hand up Sasuke's arm sending a shock through his body.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's body against him and kissed him fiercely. He knew Naruto was right, he wanted a uke who can stir him up then submit to him and Naruto was perfect for him. "You're staying with me tonight, dobe," he said between kisses.

Naruto suckled the thrusting tongue before pulling back and smiling devilishly, "No can do teme. It's the first time in almost eight months since we last saw George and I'm sending some time with him."

"Dobe," Sasuke growled through his teeth.

"On the other hand, you could come over tomorrow morning and we can start our weekend early," Naruto purred as he continued to caress Sasuke's skin as the raven lifted him into his arms and carried him to the sofa again sitting him gently on a cushioned seat before collapsing beside him. "You can come to my house while everyone else is at the bakery and we can do the ramen thing."

Sasuke's mind raced as it cataloged meetings, appointments, and work that needed to be finished before the weekend and was relieved that he had no meetings or appointments to worry about. He did have three reports that needed to be done, but if he stayed a little later, he could finish them up with no problem. He didn't want to seem too eager for the blond so he crossed his arms and said, "I'm a very busy man, you'll have to do better than ramen."

Naruto's wicked smile grew as he straddled Sasuke's thighs. He slid his palms along pale flesh placing hot kisses on the thin pale pink lips in front of him. "What can I do to make you want to _cum_?" he asked in a low alluring voice that set Sasuke's body on fire.

Sasuke cleared his throat trying to concentrate but it was impossible with the sexy blond straddling his thighs, caressing him, and saying appealing things. "You'll have to think of something," Sasuke said as he set Naruto aside and slipping back into his clothes before sitting behind his desk determined to get his work done.

Naruto smiled to himself as he slid into his own clothes again. "You just come to the house, teme. I promise you'll be happy you did," he said as he pulled his shirt back over his head and sauntered over to the large desk and kissed his teme for all he was worth. "One of these days we'll have to try out the sturdiness of this desk and how well it hides someone under it. I want my teme-poo to be safe at work," he winked before kissing Sasuke one last time then left the office.

Sasuke's head dropped to his hands as his body shook with unsuppressed desire. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xoxo

"Look what the cat dragged in," Kankuro said as his eyes perused his very disheveled, very love bitten, and very satisfied looking brother leaning against the counter. "I take it Sasuke finally gave in."

"In the best way," Naruto said dreamily. "I am so in love… Thanks for letting me practice my dirty talk on you otouto," Naruto said to Gaara.

"Yeah, I still have nightmares about that thank you very much," Gaara shuddered.

"I have to get down to the adult shop before they close," Naruto said as a wicked smile. "Teme's coming over in the morning tomorrow and we're gonna get a jump on our weekend while everyone else is working."

"Poor Sasuke, now I really do feel sorry for him," Gaara said.

"Don't. He kept me waiting for weeks after I was ready to sleep with him and this is payback," Naruto huffed. "And I think I have the perfect revenge."

The bell above the shop door rang and Temari and George walked through. Temari led George on a tour of the studios before bringing him back into the bakery. "You little ones sure have done your mother proud God rest her soul," George said as he wiped his eye. He smiled at all of them as his eyes shone with pride. When he finally looked at Naruto his eyes went wide with shock. "Good God, bucko, did you get into a fight at the vacuum factory?"

A blush crept up Naruto's cheeks as his siblings laughed. "I finally got the man of my dreams to…"

"Whoa there, little Naru, I don't want to be hearin' all the details. I'm just happy if you're all happy," George said. Iruka stepped from the back room with Kakashi following him as he patted his hair down. "Ruru, don't tell me you be doing _that_ in your place of business!" George teased in a shocked voice.

Iruka turned beet red and shook his head. "No nii-san. Kakashi was helping me reach flour out of the dry pantry, and maybe a few kisses. Nothing else," he promised.

"Thank goodness for that," George said as he eyed Kakashi. "You'll be treatin' me boy with respect."

"Yes I will," Kakashi promised.

"Good, now tell me where you all are takin' me to eat tonight?" George said as he threw his arm over Kakashi's shoulder.

_**Sorry to those of you who expected a drastic makeover for Iruka, but let's face it, he's a little prissy, though I love him. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I want to welcome new followers Narutorocks, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, Soul of the Story, Moon Light Fire Kitsune, Malicious Mango, Frecklefreak, ashjs816, YAOI FANZ, and LaDie AkEginU. I also want to thank Beautifulyaoilover93, ashjs816, Malicious Mango, Soul of the Story, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, Narutorocks18, and Dispair1987 for favoriting this story. You guys rock! I also want to thank StellaxYouxYurixLove, Frecklefreak, JustCallMeMoMo, igotmoneymoney, tsweet24,WraithReaper, lil-Vixen24, ShaggyScooby93, and crownymars for reviewing. Whatever you do, crowny, please don't pay too much attention to the typos and missing words because as I'm writing, my brain automatically puts them in. I really appreciate all of your support, thank you so much.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**In this installment, a little Sasu/Naru, a little Neji/Gaara, a homecoming, and George embarrasses the siblings. I hope you enjoy, and now on with the story! **_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Sasuke pulled into the driveway and killed his engine. Naruto had called him at seven o'clock to let him know everyone had left for work and he should come over; he had jumped into his car and set off for the house immediately. He got out of his car and went up to the door trying to hide his excitement and was getting ready to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and Naruto was there in a robe.

"You're right on time, teme," Naruto purred as he pulled Sasuke into the house and locked the door. "Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to make this worth my while, dobe," Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I'm a very busy man."

"So you did," Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"You forgot your ramen," Sasuke said.

"I'll get it later," Naruto answered. He pushed Sasuke onto the bed and backed away when the raven reached for him. "I want you out of those clothes by the time I get back. We only have until noon then the others will be coming home to help cook and clean for tonight," he said before turning and leaving the room.

Sasuke watched his ass sway to and fro as he sashayed out of the room. He pulled his clothes off and lay back on the bed waiting for his blond to return as his mind raced with different thoughts. When Naruto entered the room, every thought in Sasuke's head flew out of the window as his body reacted to the sight, his manhood hardened and his breathing became shallow as the vision started to approach. The golden vixen was stark naked. On his head were a set of large russet fox ears that were long enough to cover his own human ears, on his nose was a short muzzle with long whiskers on either side, and he had a fluffy fox tail that appeared to move as he slithered nearer which he pulled around his body to hide his naughty bits as he walked into the room.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked coyly as he stroked the tail moving it aside giving Sasuke's eyes full access to his body, his erection standing proud. He side stepped Sasuke's arms when he reached for him. "Ah, ah, ah Sasuke-sama you just lay back and let your little kitsune do everything," he purred as he pushed Sasuke back on the bed and straddled his chest. He leaned down and captured pale lips with his own. "You're really gonna enjoy this," he said as he slid down Sasuke's body adoring it with his hands and lips causing Sasuke to draw in a sharp breath.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxo xoxo

Deidara packed his souvenirs gently in his suitcase as he ignored Itachi. He was fuming as he remembered yesterday evening. They had just finished making love for the fourth time that day when Itachi decided they needed to do more vacation type things before they had to leave. When Itachi suggested snorkeling, Deidara was immediately excited until…

"'Tachi, look down there. There's so much red and white coral, it's beautiful!" Deidara said excitedly. He had been splashing in the ocean naked with his lover since it was just the two of them and he had long since lost his shyness in front of Itachi.

Itachi looked at the coral beds Deidara had been going on about but was more interested in watching the beautiful face of his angel as he discovered new things. He dove under the water to find a school of tropical fish or something else that may interest his angel but was distracted by Deidara's golden perfection as he bobbed on the waves. His manhood was semi-erect as the water caressed it, stimulated it, making it call out to Itachi.

Deidara tread water as he looked out on the horizon at the beautiful sun as it began to set when he suddenly felt a nip on his penis. "Sea turtle!" he screamed and started swimming for the shore while protecting his manhood as best he could.

When he was on the shore he looked back to the water where Itachi roared with laughter. "Very fucking funny!" he yelled back at the devil who was literally drowning in his mirth and practically drowning in the ocean. He tried not to notice how breathtakingly beautiful Itachi was when he let go and laughed as he watched the devil struggle to the shore.

"Help," Itachi said to the enraged beauty between fits of giggles. "Cramp; can't breathe!" he laughed.

"You think that's funny? I'll show you funny!" Deidara threatened as he jumped back into the water and pushed Itachi's head under.

Itachi surfaced easily. "Watch out for sea turtles," he bellowed with laughter as Deidara splashed water into his face and got out of the ocean again. He swam to the shore and chased after the irate hellion.

He followed Deidara to their bedroom where the door was slammed in his face. "Come on, Dei," he said through the door. "You can't really be mad at me," he wiped a tear from his eye.

Deidara opened the door and threw a pillow and sheet at Itachi before closing it again. Itachi chuckled to himself before making up the longest couch in the sitting room to sleep on. He took a shower and lay naked staring up at the ceiling counting down. Five, four, three, two…

Deidara flung the door of the bedroom open and went to search for Itachi finding him stretched out on a sofa on his back with his hands stacked behind his head. "Well?" he asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well what?" Itachi smirked as he watched the angry glow in his lover's eyes.

"Are you coming to bed or nor?" Deidara asked as he tapped his foot impatiently. When Itachi got up to follow him he turned and glared over his shoulder. "Don't think this means I forgive you, I just don't want to sleep alone," he snorted and tossed his head. Itachi followed him to the bedroom with his erection pointing the way...

"I can't believe you're still mad," Itachi said as he watched Deidara pack; he had offered to help, but his hellion ignored his offer. He walked up behind Deidara and wrapped his arms around his little lover and nipped his ear before pushing his tongue inside then nipping the lobe. "I can make it better," he promised as he continued to assault the sensitive ear.

Deidara shivered, he tried to hold on to his anger but he also knew that if the roles were reversed, he would have done the same to Itachi. "Forgiveness won't come cheap you know," he murmured as he leaned into Itachi's touch. It was official, he loved this man and everything he did; even the mean stuff.

"Good thing I'm rich," he purred as he turned Deidara in his arms and traced his full lips with his tongue. He could swear Deidara used lip moisturizer that was laced with some kind of drug or something because his lips were so addictive. He plunged his tongue into the hot wanting mouth as he snaked his arms around the heavenly body.

"How long before our flight?" Deidara moaned as he tried to get more of his tormenting devil in his arms.

"We'll make time," Itachi said before scooping Deidara into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxxxox xoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxxoo xxox

Gaara straddled Neji's hips, glaring down at his lover with narrow jade eyes. "I'd prefer not to," he said shortly.

"I know and normally I wouldn't ask you, but it was a request from a really important guest. He's the guest of the Hokage and I don't want to offend him. Please Gaara, I'm begging you. He just wants to meet the artist who did the wall," Neji said as he looked up at his little lover.

Gaara stared blankly at Neji for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders and sliding off his lap. "We need to make it quick. I told Naruto I'd be back at noon."

"Thank you, Gaara. You won't regret this," Neji said as he dialed his phone.

'I doubt that,' Gaara thought as he heard Neji order brunch and call the guest inviting him to the private dining room to meet him.

Ten minutes later, Neji led Gaara to the private dining room where a man sat waiting with two bodyguards standing behind him. "Sasori-san, allow me to introduce you to Gaara. He is the artist who painted the wall," Neji said with pride in his voice as he introduced his lover to the man.

Sasori stood and grasped Gaara's hand in his own and squeezed it gently as he looked him up and down licking his lips appreciatively. "Gaara-san, it is so good to meet someone as talented as you; and a fellow redhead," he said as he leered at the petit redhead sliding gracefully into his seat.

Gaara said nothing but inclined his head. He didn't like the look in the man's eye nor his touch on his hand so he carefully pulled his hand away and placed himself out of his reach. He thanked the waiter who filled his coffee cup and waited for the meal to be over.

"You're joining us too?"Sasori asked as Neji pulled out a chair.

Neji was put on guard immediately. He looked at the larger redhead who was watching Gaara with hunger in his eyes causing Neji to groan inwardly. He never considered the man would be interested in anything other than the painting but he should have known better once he had actually seen Gaara. "Of course," he gave a fake smile as he pulled out his chair. "After all everything that concerns Gaara concerns me too." He sat down after throwing the gauntlet and signaled the waiter to pour his coffee.

"Really now?" Sasori asked before turning to Gaara completely ignoring Neji and shutting him out of the conversation in the process. "Tell me, Gaara-san, what is an artist such as yourself doing in a place like this? You should be in Florence or Paris," he purred as he sipped his red tea. "I'd be happy to take you and sponsor your art… and perhaps more."

"I live here because I want to," Gaara said simply, ignoring the rest as Neji seethed silently.

"And do you always do what you want to do?" Sasori asked as he reached to cover Gaara's hand.

Gaara saw his intent and picked up his coffee cup to avoid his touch. "Yes."

"I see you are a man of few words, Gaara-san," Sasori's lips twitched. "That makes it devilish hard to have a conversation with you."

"It was my understanding you wished to discuss the painting," Gaara said shortly. "When you steer the conversation in that direction, I'll be happy to talk to you."

"Feisty," Sasori murmured seductively. "I like that. Tell me Gaara-san are you fiery all over?" he asked with a definite leer in his voice as he quickly reached across the table and grasped Gaara's hand before he could pull it away.

Neji quickly reached his limit as he watched the asshole next to him try to seduce and touch his precious lover. He signaled the waiter who quickly approached and stood between him and Sasori then 'accidentally' bumped the tray in the poor man's hands causing the carafe with hot coffee to spill all over Sasori's groin and thighs.

Sasori screamed in pain as the hot coffee washed over his body causing his erection to feel like a lobster that had just been dipped into boiling water. He quickly stood and tried to remove the trousers while his bodyguards helped by blowing feverishly on his crotch.

"You said you like fiery things," Neji mumbled as he watched the redhead dance around screaming with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Gaara watched Neji from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself before standing up. "This was fun," he declared in a bored tone that suggested the meeting was anything but fun, "but I don't want to ever do it again so to appease your curiosity; I'm an art major, the painting took a little over a month to do, I worked on it day and night, it's an oil painting, Neji picked out the subject, and I belong to Neji." After delivering his speech he walked to Neji and held out his hand smiling gently.

Neji took the offered hand as he stood up and pulled Gaara into his fierce embrace and kissed his plush lips lingering over the full lower lip. When they broke apart Neji turned to the wide eyed waiter and smiled sweetly. "Please see to it that an ambulance is called for our guest," he said as he patted the stunned man on the shoulder as they passed him on their way out of the dining room.

"Goddamnit Hyuga," Sasori screamed as his bodyguards fanned his groin. "I'll get you for this!"

"Get him for what, Sasori-san?" Gaara asked innocently. "If you were paying attention instead of pitching woo, you probably would have never hit that tray and knock over the coffee." He placed his hand on Neji's arm and the pair walked out of the dining room leaving the enraged man behind.

When they reached Neji's suite Gaara pushed him onto the couch and fell into his lap. He attacked his mouth and neck voraciously with his lips. "Kami you're so hot when you're possessive," he moaned as he nipped Neji's jaw lightly. "I want you right now." He put Neji's hands on his buttocks before he plunged his hands into his chocolate hair and he deepened the kiss.

Neji was taken aback by his lover's overwhelming desire. He felt strong hands shred his shirt and toss it aside. Gaara attacked the strong column of Neji's neck with his lips and tongue and raked his nails lightly over the chiseled chest. "Uhng," Neji grunted with pleasure as Gaara slid down his body to unzip his pants and gently grasped his stiffening manhood. His breath caught when Gaara turned his jade gaze that was full of desire up to capture his violet eyes.

Gaara gave the head of Neji's member a sensuous lick and a few nibbles as he stared into Neji's eyes before standing up and pulling his shirt over his head tossing it aside; the ruby pendant falling against his light caramel skin. He unzipped his tight red leather pants peeling them back just enough so Neji could see the fiery nest of curls that lie under them and his growing erection. He pulled Neji off of the sofa and led him to the bedroom. When they reached the bed, he pushed his pants to the floor and stepped out of them before getting on the bed and opening himself up to Neji. "Come to me," he whispered roughly.

Neji fell on the precious body unable to deny the redhead's bewitching allurements any longer. "I love you," he whispered fiercely. "You're mine and I'll never let anyone else have you."

Gaara smiled as he wrapped his body around Neji's. "I love you too. Now prove that you own me," he demanded as he pulled the brunet into a kiss that would have scorched the sun.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox ooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xox

"Why is Sasuke staring off into space?" Ino whispered to Temari as they brought in grocery bags, putting them on the counter tops. They had been in and out of the house a couple of times now and Sasuke remained in the same position ignoring everything except Naruto with a shell shocked expression on his face.

"I don't know," Temari answered honestly as she watched Naruto flit around the room dusting off counters and humming to himself happily.

"We got movies," Gaara said as he and Neji walked into the house. The girls watched as Neji joined Sasuke at the table his expression mirroring Sasuke's perfectly. "I'm gonna put your keys over here, my koishii," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Neji's head and hung the keys on the hook on the wall above his head. "Are you hungry or want something to drink" he asked as he stroked the silken jaw smiling when Neji shook his head mutely then set off to put the movies in the TV room and find a vacuum.

The girls shook their heads in wonder before putting away the groceries and pitching in to help clean up the house.

Sasuke glanced at Neji. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he observed.

"Or just had the best most intense sexual experience I've ever had in my whole life," Neji said in a low voice. "What about you? You look like you just lost your inheritance."

"I had a very interesting morning," Sasuke said as Naruto's naked body and the things he could do with his hot mouth flashed through his mind making him shudder.

Neji pushed his hair off of his shoulders and closed his eyes. "I don't know who I have to thank for sending Gaara to me, but a lifetime would never be long enough to express my gratitude," he said fervently.

"Pussy," Sasuke scoffed aloud but his sentiments mirrored Neji's without a doubt. Naruto was so special to him that he'd be destroyed if he were to lose him.

"Call me whatever you want, but Gaara likes it when I express my 'pussy' side and rewards me very nicely," he murmured dreamily. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go help my koishii and rack up some more 'pussy points'," Neji said as he pushed the chair back in and set off to find Gaara dreaming of all the ways he'd be rewarded.

Sasuke watched the brunet go as he thought of what he said. "Wait for me," he said as he pushed away from the table and started after the brunet hoping to earn some 'pussy points' of his own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Kakashi pulled into the driveway around two o'clock and killed the engine of his car. He had come early to help get everything ready before the evening's events and if it scored him some 'good boy points' with Iruka, well… he smiled widely to himself as he thought of the praise he'd receive. He opened the door and walked in without knocking.

"Kakashi! I didn't know you'd be here so early," Temari said as she hugged him.

"I came to help out," he said as he squeezed her against him tightly before releasing her. "Where do you need my help?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well Ino just went to help Sasuke and Neji finish up the cleaning; and Naruto and Gaara are supposed to come help me cook so we're all set," Temari said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke and Neji are here cleaning?" he asked unable to believe his nephew would do anything that resembled manual labor.

Temari nodded and motioned Kakashi forward. She put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and waved him forward as she slid a door open just a crack. Inside Sasuke was dusting off a table before stacking magazines neatly on top of it. Naruto watched while fluffing pillows as the raven finished his task before wrapping his arms around him smiling softly with approval and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Temari slid the door shut again on the lovers. "And Neji's in the laundry room folding blankets for tonight. You believe me now?" she asked as mischief danced in her jade eyes.

"I would have come nearer to believing in blue skinned, shark toothed, large sword wielding space aliens coming down to Earth offering free blow jobs if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Kakashi said. "Now what am I gonna do? I wanted to impress Iruka," he pouted.

Temari smiled at Kakashi. "Have you ever tried cooking?" she asked as she led him to the kitchen. "You can help with desert and maybe make an extra one for you and nii-chan to share privately," she suggested as she pulled out the recipe and handed it to him.

"You are a goddess, 'Mari," Kakashi said as he kissed her forehead. He started pulling out the ingredients and under her watchful eye was able to create wonderful tasting strawberry and blueberry parfaits.

"Perfect!" Temari pronounced as she opened the fridge for Kakashi to put desert away. "I couldn't have done any better myself."

"If I didn't already love Iruka," Kakashi teased as he hugged the blond again.

"What's going on, Kakashi, trying to steal my girl?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against the frame of the doorway, a smile playing around his lips. He had been watching Temari guide Kakashi as he made the deserts. "I hope you made an extra one for Temari and me to enjoy privately as well."

"Shika," Temari said as her face blazed. "We made a 'special' one for each of us," she whispered as she walked up to him and kissed his lips taking her time to savor the feel of them against hers. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I came to help out," he said as he caressed her back and brushed a hand down her blond hair. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"You and Kakashi could make sure there aren't any sticks in the playground and set up the tents just in case the boys want to sleep out there," she said.

Shikamaru smiled down at her. "We're on it," he said. "C'mon, Kakashi lets do this." He held the door opened and winked at Temari before he closed the door behind him.

They walked out to the playground together and cleared it quickly of any debris before moving on to the tents. "If Temari asked you to live here with her and her whole family, would you do it?" Kakashi asked.

"Without hesitation," Shikamaru stated as he slid a pole into the nylon fabric.

"And what if Ino and Neji lived here too?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru looked into Kakashi's eyes with an unwavering gaze. "If Temari asked me to, I would live on the moon with the whole casts of _The Kardashians, Toddlers and Tiaras, Super Sweet Sixteen, _and _Jersey Shore_ living on either side of me and I wouldn't care that I had no oxygen and some of the most annoying people in the universe surrounded me. As long as I had her I would be happy, even though having those neighbors would be a _super_ drag." He pounded a stake into the ground. "Besides I think there are worse things than living with someone you love and good friends."

"And you almost named every worse thing known to man; you just left out paparazzi, politicians, and televangelists," Kakashi chuckled. "But you're right. I would live anywhere just to be with Iruka."

"Then what's with the hypothetical?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was just wondering. Do you love Temari?" Kakashi asked.

"I just said I'd live next to the cast of _Jersey Shore_ on the moon, Kakashi. What do you think?" Shikamaru snorted causing Kakashi to chuckle as they continued to work on the tents before clearing the yard and setting up the ping pong table.

"Temari is a special girl and I want her to be happy," Kakashi said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"I plan on spending the rest of my life making her happy," Shikamaru pledged.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I know you will," he agreed. He turned when he heard a car pull into the driveway. "Looks like Iruka and Kankuro are home."

They watched as Ino dashed out of the door and raced to Kankuro flinging herself into his arms. "Does she have lo-jack on him or what?" Kakashi asked as they watched the lovers embrace.

"She has a sixth sense where he's concerned," Shikamaru said as Kankuro swept Ino off of her feet and carried her into the house. "I've never seen Ino fall this deep in love with anyone before, there's just something about this family…" he trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Kakashi murmured as Iruka approached him and his breath caught in his chest. His heart sped up as his little dolphin stepped into his arms and kissed him lightly.

"I think I'm gonna go see if Temari needs me," Shikamaru said before walking away smiling. He was happy Iruka and Kakashi worked everything out so quickly after seeing how the crack in the relationship affected them both.

"You think we scared him?" Iruka asked as he leaned into Kakashi.

"I don't care," Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka closer.

Iruka nuzzled Kakashi's neck as he petted the broad chest. "I didn't expect you so early."

"I came to help set up before everyone arrived. Where's George?" Kakashi asked as Iruka's hands became searching.

"He went with Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san to get to know them better," Iruka said before curling his tongue around Kakashi's earlobe. "Were you a good boy?" Iruka purred as he rubbed his groin over Kakashi's.

Kakashi groaned, "I was so good, I'm approaching sainthood."

"Mmmmm, what kind of reward does my 'good boy' want?" Iruka asked flicking his tongue across Kakashi's lips. "We have an hour before they arrive with the kids. We can take a long, hot, steamy shower and I can get you nice and clean since you worked so hard for me."

"I would like that very much," Kakashi moaned as Iruka cupped his growing erection.

Iruka smiled and took Kakashi's hand leading him into the house. He ran to his room to grab their robes and change of clothes before dragging him down to the basement shower. "Don't worry guys. Kakashi and I will clean up the downstairs," he promised with a twinkle in his eye as he led his prey downstairs. They could hear breathy sighs, grunts, and gasps coming from Kankuro's room as they ducked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Now," Iruka said as he advanced on Kakashi after turning on the shower. "Let me reward my 'good boy'."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxox oxox

An hour and a half later a limo pulled up in front of the house and the Uchihas and George stepped out followed by the children who climbed all over oji-san George begging for horseback rides. The family came out to meet them in the yard.

"Some of you look like you been up to the devil's business," George teased causing all but two faces to go red. Shikamaru and Temari sniggered as the others tried to look at everything except George. He lifted Daisuke onto one large shoulder and Kei onto the other while Kai dangled from his forearm. "I'll just be takin' the wee ones with me," he said before heading for the playground. "Let me tell you about the time Naruto convinced some girl the moon had little green men livin' on it…" he said as he carried the little children as Fuyuki, Koyuki, Yuu, and Tammy followed him.

All eyes turned on Naruto as his family remembered the tale and laughed together. "What? I was only seven years old and she was making fun of Kankuro, so I told her that little green men were going to lead an invasion starting at her house," he said as he crossed his arms.

Everyone laughed as Naruto's face flushed. "He certainly has a lot of stories about all of you," Fugaku observed.

"I like the way he tells them, no offence to you Naru-chan," Mikoto laughed.

"The Irish have a knack for storytelling," Kankuro said as he watched the children gather around the giant Irishman with wide eyes as he told them the story.

"Remember when he told us about faeries and elves?" Temari asked.

"He also told us about the snipe and kappa," Gaara groused.

"We spent years trying to find them," Iruka smiled fondly at George. "Living with him and okaa-san was always an adventure. Are you and Fugaku-san staying here tonight, Mikoto-san? We have plenty of room. Nii-san is sleeping in the spare bedroom downstairs and we have another one upstairs."

"We would love to, Iruka-chan," Mikoto said as he waved to her driver instructing him too bring in the bags she had already packed in anticipation of an invitation directing him to the bedroom before sending him away for the night.

They turned when they heard tires on the gravel as Itachi's car approached. "Otou-san!" the twins squealed as they saw their father's car and ran towards it after it had parked. "Okaa-san!"

"My boys!" Deidara shouted as his little monsters tackled him to the ground and kissed every inch of his face before the rest of the family entered the fray as Itachi stood off to the side with a slight grin on his face.

"Is that me Deidara?" George asked as he started moving Naruto, Gaara, and Temari off of the golden man under the heap of bodies.

"George?" he whispered as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He stood up quickly and looked up at the Irishman before launching himself into his arms. "George!" he hugged the redheaded giant with tears streaming down his cheeks as the others looked on smiling.

"Who is this man?" Itachi asked coldly as he stepped forward to remove his angel from the giant's arms.

Sasuke put a restraining arm on his brother. "Let him say hello, believe me you'll be rewarded in the end," he advised.

Deidara pulled out of George's arms and latched on to Itachi. "Nii-san, this is my lover, Uchiha Itachi," he said proudly as he beamed at Itachi. "This is George. He's like an otou-san to me," he explained to Itachi.

"A pleasure," Itachi said as he held out his hand.

"Likewise," George said, his eyes twinkling as he watched the dark youngster try to hide his possessive nature. "I see me Deidara is happy," he said as he patted the golden head.

Deidara nodded. "I'm very happy nii-san," he said causing Itachi to smirk.

"Did you bring us something, okaa-san?" the twins asked excitedly as they jumped up and down.

"Of course; I'd never forget my little monsters," Deidara said as he hugged the boys again never wanting to let them go. "I missed you!" he said as he hugged them, tickling their sides as they giggled and clung to him. He caught George's smiling eyes as they looked at him. "How long are you staying, nii-san."

"Just the weekend," George said as Deidara nodded. He jumped into George's arms one more time squeezing him tightly before taking the twins by the hands and leading them to the car.

When he walked to the back of the car with the twins Itachi started to follow but was stopped by George. He raised his eyebrow as he looked between the restraining hand and the giant's face. "Deidara is the most sensitive out of all of me little ones save Iruka," he said with a glint in his eye. "You better not hurt him or you'll be findin' yourself in pain."

"I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about," Itachi said coolly as he detached himself from the redheaded giant and followed Deidara.

"You must forgive Itachi, George," Mikoto said as she laid a hand on his arm after seeing his scowl. "He's just a little…"

"Unfriendly," George finished for her as she trailed off causing everyone to laugh.

"Exactly," she said. "But he would never hurt Deidara. He loves him too much," she whispered.

"Well then," George said gruffly as he patted her hand.

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxoxoxooxooxoxxoxxoxooxoxo xxox

"How great is this?" Deidara asked excitedly as he gave the twins their treasures as he hugged them again. "I get to have my whole family here!"

"Wonderful," Itachi said grumpily. He didn't want to have to share Deidara with the giant as well as everyone else. What he really wanted to do was to grab Deidara and the boys, throw them in the car, drive to the airport and charter a flight to a remote island where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

Deidara kissed Itachi with all the love he had for the stoic demon leaving him breathless. "I haven't seen him in almost eight months, 'Tachi. Please be nice," he implored.

Itachi knew he couldn't deny his angel anything as he looked down into those huge blue eyes that pulled him under. "You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," he said as he tucked the blond against his side.

Deidara rolled his eyes mentally. "You're the greatest," he said as he kissed his demon's cheek. He pulled a bag out of the car and grabbed the chattering twins by the hands and smiled at Itachi. "You coming?" he asked.

"Hn," Itachi grunted as he grabbed the rest of the bags and followed behind. If he couldn't hold his hellion, at least he could ogle him.

"What's to eat?" George asked as he wrapped his arm around Deidara heading for the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxo oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoox oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoox oxo

They remained around the dinner table after it was cleared away while George told story after story about the siblings as they blushed. "Me Deidara was voted prom queen of the next town over's high school just because they saw his picture. He got a crown and everythin'," he said as Deidara blushed and Itachi smirked.

"I'd like to see the pictures," Itachi said as he cast a heated look at his angel.

"As a matter of fact…" George said as he reached into a messenger bag he had on the back of his chair and pulled out a very thick, large photo book flipping through the pages. "Here," he said as he handed the book to Itachi whose eyes widened when he saw Deidara's beautiful face smiling as he stood next to an older woman who was wearing his crown.

"That's okaa-san," Deidara said as he brushed away a tear and traced the image of his mother with his fingertip.

Itachi's lips twitched as he saw the proud smile on the woman's face as Deidara was putting the queen's sash on her. "I see she was special to you," he murmured softly to Deidara. "And you're just as beautiful then as you are now."

Deidara gave him a watery smile. "Let us see, okaa-san," the twins said excitedly as they climbed into his lap.

"George, where did you find all of these?" Iruka asked as he and the rest of the family looked over his shoulder.

"These are me own personal pictures, bucko," he said as he put his thumb in front of his nose. "I made two books for all of you full of different pictures."

"Thanks, nii-san," Temari said taking the other book that was just as thick and large as she and Shikamaru laughed at the pictures while they flipped through it. "Look how cute and little Gaara was!" she pointed causing Neji to knock over his chair to get a glimpse of the picture.

"I must have it," he said reverently as he looked at the picture of little Gaara in his long tee shirt holding a small teddy bear by its ear and rubbing his eye.

Sasuke saw a picture of Naruto with his head stuck in between spindles on a stair railing. The dobe had a goofy wide smile and a finger in his nose. "What's this?" he asked, pushing Naruto's hands away so he could see the picture better.

"Oh, that's the time Naruto bet Kankuro he could fit his head between the railings. We had to butter his ears to get him out," Deidara said.

"I want the picture of okaa-san, please!" Daisuke said.

"Nii-chan, we didn't copy our pictures for you," Iruka said miserably.

"Now don't you go worryin' 'bout that, Ruru. I'll be back again so you can just wait till then." He looked at Neji who was still refusing to allow anyone to turn the page away from his beloved's image and Daisuke who wanted to remove the picture of his okaa-san from the book to sleep with tonight. "You know, you could just borrow the books from me little ones and make your own copies," he said. Neji finally let the book go and sat back calling dibs on the books first.

"I'll pay for it," Mikoto said as she giggled at the pictures over Temari's shoulder. "And copies of the pictures Iruka has too."

"What's this?" Ino asked as she peered over Deidara's shoulder at the picture of Kankuro standing next to a mocha skinned goddess with a feathered headdress.

"Nothing," Kankuro said as he tried to turn the page but Ino's hands were holding the page in place. "Let's keep going."

"Oh, that," George said as he shook his head. "Didn't Kankuro tell you about the time he married an African princess?" he asked.

"No," Ino said through her clenched teeth. "He neglected to mention it." Kankuro wanted to tear the picture out of the book and burn it. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Well, we had an adventure in Africa and were stayin' with a local tribe, but we weren't familiar with their customs at all. The princess liked Kankuro's face a lot she said it was a warrior's face. She offered me boy a drink from her cup and pulled him into a dance around the campfire for a bit and then they… well, you know," he blushed. "The next day the village was going on and on about how the princess was married to Kankuro and how he had to stay in the village for trainin'. Chiyo-sama didn't like that at all and let the villagers know. It almost started a tribal war!" by the time he had finished his story, everyone at the table was roaring with laughter except for Kankuro and Ino.

"Really," Ino said with a deceptively calm voice but Kankuro could see her seething inside.

"Now don't you go gettin' angry at me boy there, girly. Kankuro had no idea he was married up with that girl. He's innocent in this," George huffed as he saw Ino look away. "It's easy to see me boy loves you more than a man could love a woman and that's what you should be focusin' on, besides he was only thirteen when it happened and the princess was nineteen."

"George," Kankuro said miserably as he looked at Ino pleading with his eyes.

"Thirteen! You can't get married at thirteen! What was she, a pedophile?" Ino screeched.

"Now, now calm down. Their culture is different remember, at thirteen you are a man," George said. "And Chiyo-sama said the same thing about Kankuro still being too young. She had the marriage annulled by tribal standards and it is like he was never married at all so don't be cryin' over somethin' that was beyond his control."

"Sorry," Ino said as she blushed. "I just don't like the thought of Kankuro with anyone else." She wrapped her arms around Kankuro possessively. "I love him."

Kankuro kissed her forehead and gathered her in his arms. "And I love you," he whispered.

George nodded, "Good. Then I won't be tellin' you 'bout the time Kankuro married a rainforest princess in South America when he was fourteen," he said impishly causing Kankuro to groan loudly before George turned to Kakashi. "Speakin' sticky situations, let me tell you about the time Iruka was trapped by a Romanian count who refused to let him out of a wine cellar because he caught little Ruru in bed with his wife and daughter…"

The rest of the evening went on as George told story after story about the sibling's misadventures usually starring him as the hero rescuing his little ones from the jaws of danger. George laughed as the faces of his beloved family burned with embarrassment. "The sun will be goin' down in a little while. Why don't we go outside and let the little ones get their wiggles out. I wanna see this legendary ping pong match too."

"Yeah!" the twins yelled as they dragged Deidara and Itachi away.

Koyuki grabbed Iruka by the hand while she and Fuyuki hung back to talk to him. When the others had gone out, she threw herself into his arms and cried. "I'm so glad you didn't leave us," she sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Fuyuki hugged Iruka's waist burying his face in his chest. "Promise us you won't leave," he said holding back his tears.

Iruka felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes and his nose burned as he swallowed thickly. "No matter what, I will always be here for you. I love you very much and nothing can change that," he said firmly.

"Iruka, you didn't tell them without me did you?" Kakashi asked smiling because he knew his little dolphin hadn't.

Iruka shook his head. "I think we should tell them now since they're here with us," he said mysteriously as he dabbed his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Koyuki asked as she looked between the two men.

Iruka smiled gently as Kakashi nodded his encouragement. "How would you like to move in here with us?"

"Otou-san too?" Fuyuki asked.

"Of course me too, you didn't think you'd be getting Iruka all to yourselves did you?" Kakashi asked as he ruffled his son's hair. "Knucklehead."

Koyuki covered her mouth and screamed. "We're gonna be moving in with both of you?"

"They seem to be having a hard time grasping that," Kakashi joked as he looked at Iruka. "Yes. Builders will be coming in this week to look at the house. While construction is going on, Iruka will be staying with me, but after that we can all move in here together and live as a family."

"A family," Fuyuki whispered as he dashed tears out of his eyes. "You won't change your mind right 'Ruka-chan?"

"No way, we're in this for the long haul," he said as he scratched his scar.

"We're gonna be a family," Koyuki shouted as she grabbed her brother and hugged him as she cried. "We're finally gonna be a real family."

Mikoto cried happily from the doorway as she watched her brother and his children embrace. She knew how badly they wanted their father and they would now get the chance to have not only him but Iruka as well. She would miss them living with her, but they deserved to live with their father.

Fugaku watched her shoulders shake silently as she cried. He looked around the countryside as he pulled her into his arms and held her. "Come darling. It's for the best," he whispered as he watched Ino warmed up with Kankuro. Mikoto nodded and blew her nose before following Fugaku away.

After Mikoto pulled herself together, Fugaku challenged Ino to a match. He put his headband that read 'victory' on causing his wife and grandsons to squeal with laughter and the boys ran away meanwhile his sons looked horrified at him. Ino beat him five games to none causing Fugaku to give her his darkest death glare.

When night began to fall, Deidara, Naruto, and Gaara took the children into the house and bathed them before dressing them for bed. Everyone settled in the TV room so the little ones could watch the Disney movie _The Incredibles _while they rested with the adults. Neji and Gaara offered to let the kids sleep with them again much to everyone else's surprise and after the children's movie, they carried the little ones to the room and put them to bed.

Fuyuki and Yuu went out to where the tents were set up just in case Gaara had gotten any scary movies this weekend and Koyuki and Tammy wanted to sleep in the other tent so they went outside with the boys. George offered to sleep outside with the older kids showing them the finer points of camping. He grabbed a pack of hot dogs, marshmallows, and skewers and went outside after saying goodnight.

The couples including Fugaku and Mikoto settled into seats curling up with one another and watched movies until they were sleepy. After the last movie, they all said their goodnights and went to their bedrooms to sleep.

"I could live like this, you know Fu," Mikoto said as she snuggled into her husband's arms. "Out here where it's not quite city but it's not really country either, surrounded by our family and friends. I would love this kind of life," she predicted as she yawned.

"Hn," he grunted thoughtfully as he pulled her close.

"G'night," she said kissing his chin as was her habit.

"Goodnight my love," his lips twitched in a smile.

_**As per usual, I would like to take this time to welcome new followers Faery DOLL, Bowtiies, iloveanime1919, and tokyogirl0093 to the story. I would also like to thank mysterysomeone, cbrookins1990, ofeliarage, and tokyogirl0093 for favoriting the story. I really appreciate your support. I also want to thank JustCallMeMoMo, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, WraithReaper, tearfularcher, ashjs816, and the guest who all reviewed. You guys keep me going and I appreciate it. Thanks everyone, I really appreciate you.**_

_**And now for the not so usual. It is an election year and as we all know, the choices always suck, but one choice is worse than the other and that has got to be Mr. Mitt Romney. I am so sorry sir, but if you want to apply for the fucking job as the president of the United States, I'm afraid that you do have to answer to the whole population, not say your job isn't to worry about 47% of the country, dumbass.**_

_**Also, sir, stating you will ban gay marriage all together is a total dick move. Do you remember one of the little documents that the United States was founded on? I think it's called the Declaration of Independence, and it clearly states that **__**ALL**__** men are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Now, I have never been married and I truly cannot imagine how it could ever make anyone happy, gay or straight, but marriage is a fucking basic HUMAN RIGHT that is provided to violent criminals in prison with no hope of parole or on death row, but it is afforded to them because they are straight. This right is not just a straight right, it should be observed by everyone because it is one of those rights the founding fathers were going on about. And don't give me that shit about 'where does it stop', 'what if a man wants to marry his dog or a woman wants to marry her horse?' We all have a moral compass, people, and it's about time we start following it and those who don't want to follow it are the ones who need monitoring.**_

_**Another thing, to say gay couples aren't fit to raise kids, well I beg to differ with you sir. Straight couples have been raising generations of monsters ever since the beginning of time, so being gay really is no argument to deny someone a child. If one looked under most of the people standing in the way of other's rights, you would see some of the most disgusting people ever born.**_

_**And also to all politicians, stop acting like other countries are children and you need to regulate them. They are all big boys and girls and can pretty much regulate themselves, I mean they can even run a whole country. I'm so tired of being judged by American businessmen and politicians. AND STOP YOUR FUCKING CORPERATE WELFARE! THESE BASTARDS ARE NOT HIRING, LOOK AT THE GODDAMNED ECONOMY! I would rather feed a welfare mom than make sure these fuckers have Italian marble top desks in their lavish offices and three vacation houses.**_

_**People may sneer and call me a liberal, but I say this country was founded by liberal minded people who had outrageous ideas and dreams and if that's the worse that you can call me, then do it if it makes you feel better, but know my politics aren't so black and white. My liberal brothers and sisters would gag if they knew I support the death penalty and chemical if not total castration for rapists and pedophiles.**_

_**Some people may call me a socialist, but I think we are all put here on Earth to do the best we can and help others when we can. If all off the money is in the top tier, you're not doing anything but setting up feudal kingdoms for the rich while leaving the rest to die and I think that's a scary thing. Also, at least I dont try to control social issues and try to tell everyone what they can and cannot do meanwhile with holding basic needs and rights! Besides, I don't want to work for Kim Kardashian or Paris Hilton, though I could probably skim money off the top by distracting them maybe by throwing a dildo or paparazzi at them and they would be too stupid to know it. **_

_**Sorry for the rant, but all of the political ads are driving me bonkers!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**In this installment, you get another family Sunday. I hope you enjoy this installment, happy reading!**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Sasuke felt heavy. He sighed and tried to turn, but the hard, sticky blanket holding him down weighed at least a thousand pounds. Something hot and wet slid up his neck causing him to shiver with pleasure. "Mornin' Teme," he heard a sleep rough voice say as he opened his eyes, "Want hand job?"

Sasuke grinned up into the oceanic blue eyes before capturing soft rose petal lips in a kiss. "Why would I want a hand job when I can have _this_?" he asked as he squeezed Naruto's buttocks and flipped them over.

"Now, now Teme darling," Naruto said. "None of that this morning, we have to get up and get to breakfast. Besides, what would your parents say if they saw you?"

"'Good for you', or 'Way to go, son'" Sasuke said as he nibbled Naruto's neck.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Naruto said. "They'd probably be shocked by what a pervert their son is."

"Said the dobe who found a very creative way to eat parfait," Sasuke said as he leaned up on his elbow.

"Penis parfait a la Sasuke was delicious. You say you don't like sweets, but you really liked sharing my parfait," Naruto murmured leaning up and snatching one last kiss from Sasuke's lips.

"I suppose I like sweets in a creative way," Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto into the mattress.

Naruto pulled Sasuke over his body causing him to lose balance. "Race you to the shower," he said as he pushed the raven off of him and onto the floor.

"Oh, you're gonna get it this time," Sasuke growled before he chased Naruto out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxxooxxxoxoxooxoxoxox ooxo

Kakashi scratched his head as he cinched his robe and headed for the kitchen. "Morning," he yawned widely as he passed Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Ino who was far away from the stove as Temari and Kankuro cooked breakfast.

"Looks like you slept well," Shikamaru teased as Temari bumped him with her hip.

Kakashi gave them a wicked grin and poured two cups of coffee before setting off for his room again. He placed the cups on his night stand and slid into bed kissing plump rose colored lips and caressing caramel skin. "Wake up princess Iruka," he said. "I brought coffee."

Iruka opened his soft brown eyes and smiled lovingly at Kakashi. "You woke up early today," he observed as he sat up. Kakashi gave him a cup of coffee and sat back next to him leaning on the headboard.

"I can't always play the princess, I have to let you be the princess sometime," Kakashi said before sipping his coffee. "How's your body this morning?" he asked.

"Mmmmm, so good," Iruka said as he snuggled against Kakashi. "We better get up for breakfast. Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san will be getting up soon and so will George and the kids."

"I guess if I have to," Kakashi said. "But before we do…" he took Iruka's coffee cup away and put it on the stand before pulling him into his arms and kissing his full pouting lips until he was breathless. "Good morning, 'Ruka. I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Iruka said as he slid his hand along Kakashi's jaw. He kissed Kakashi one last time before sliding out of bed and held out a hand. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

"Absolutely," Kakashi said. "With all of these extra people here we need to conserve as much water as possible." He grabbed Iruka's hand and kissed the knuckles then led him out of the room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxo xooxoxoooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xox

"Fu, wake up. There are no servants here to bring your coffee and breakfa…" Mikoto broke off when she heard a knock on the door. She pulled the blanket up over her hips and said, "Come in."

Temari and Kankuro carried in two breakfast trays smiling at the older couple. "We thought you might like to rest for a while longer," Temari said. "When you're finished, let us know and we can come get the trays."

"Also, the shower down the hall is the closest to this room and it should be empty by the time you're through. Each bathroom has its own water heater, so the water is always warm," Kankuro said. He handed the tray to Fugaku who was sitting up in bed now.

"And towels are in each bathroom," Temari said as she placed her tray over Mikoto's lap. They gave another smile to the couple before leaving the room.

The pair looked at the breakfast set out in front of them consisting of French toast with powdered sugar, fresh fruit, a bagel half with jam and cream cheese, coffee and orange juice. "It looks delicious," Fugaku said as he cut off a piece of toast and popped it in his mouth. "Perhaps Iruka and his family would like to adopt us," were the last words he said as he gulped down his breakfast.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows as she watched her husband eat. "Would you like some of mine too?" she asked laughing as Fugaku forked two pieces of the toast from her plate on to his. She drank her orange juice and ate the remaining piece of toast before her husband could eat it. "We should take our trays back to the kitchen," she said as she sipped her coffee. "It feels wrong to have them wait on us. They're practically family."

Fugaku stacked the dishes onto one tray and put it aside. "You're right," he said as he stood up, adjusted his pajamas, and wrapped his robe around himself. He opened the bedroom door and looked both ways down the hall.

"You're asking for it, Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You gotta catch me first!" Naruto yelled as he slid open the bathroom door with one hand and held on to a loosely draped towel with the other. He was dripping wet and running down the hall looking over his opposite shoulder so he was unable to see Fugaku in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

Sasuke chased after his vixen acknowledging his father with a short nod and an "Otou-san," before running down the hall. His towel slipped and Fugaku saw his son's backside for the first time in twenty-two years.

Fugaku slid the door to the bedroom closed again, took off his robe, and slid back into bed. Mikoto looked at her husband with confused eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I think there's a damned good reason they were waiting on us," he said. When Mikoto rolled her eyes and started to get up, Fugaku grasped her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. "Miko, I just saw Sasuke's snow white ass running down the hall chasing Naruto. Do you really want to run the risk of seeing something like that?" he asked.

"Oh really Fu you're such a prude," Mikoto scoffed. She went to the door and slid it open. Kakashi was walking down the hall with his eyes closed yawning and scratching his head when his robe slipped open exposing his pearl white body underneath, his manhood remained covered as it pointed from under the robe. Mikoto slammed the door shut and turned back to Fugaku with a red face.

"I told you," Fugaku said as he patted the bed next to him. "What do you say next time we sleep late," he said as he pulled his traumatized wife into his arms as she nodded silently.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxo oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxox

Gaara was watching Neji sleep where he had moved more to the center of the bed as the children surrounded him. Kei had one of his little feet under Neji's nose with one of the little toes inside a nostril and the other foot resting on his chest; Kai looked like he was in the middle of a stick up as he slept with his hands in the air over his head while he lay across Neji's abdomen, and Daisuke was sleeping at the foot of the bed where Gaara was sitting as Gaara stroked his downy soft raven hair. "They must have chased you down here with all of their sleep gymnastics," he said softly to the littlest raven.

He looked back to the love of his life and watched his sleeping face. Neji was trying to dislodge Kei's toe from his nose by wiggling it back and forth a couple of times. When that didn't work, he snorted loudly. Gaara's lips twitched as the little boy removed his toe from the nose and turned with his backside in Neji's face and broke wind. 'I bet he wishes he still had that toe in his nose,' Gaara mused as Neji groaned and turned his head away from the smell.

Gaara studied the tableau in front of him and knew he wanted this. He wanted to wake up in the morning and see his lover covered in their children who stuck their little toes up his nose and farted in his face. He wanted to grow old with Neji.

"Gaara-chan, I gotta pee," Daisuke said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Gaara smiled as he lifted the littlest raven into his arms and carried him to the bathroom leaving his lover and the twins to sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoox oxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxo xoxo

A long midnight curtain of hair lay across Deidara's abdomen and chest as his dark lover lay with his cheek pressed to his lower abdomen and his arms wound around his waist. He lazily stroked the ivory skin covering muscular arms and back. "Morning," he said in a husky voice.

Itachi pressed a kiss onto the creamy caramel skin that had gotten darker in the tropical sun before leaning up and pushing his hair out of his face. "Good morning," he replied in his smooth baritone. He leaned forward and captured Deidara's lips in a gentle kiss.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled him up his body to settle on top of him. "What do you want for breakfast this morning?" he asked when they broke apart.

"More parfait and you," Itachi grinned devilishly as he kissed his way down the smooth silky neck.

Deidara tossed his head and snorted, "That was your midnight snack, and if you have too much of me you'll get bored."

"I highly doubt that," Itachi said with his eyebrow raised. He ran his tongue over the top of Deidara's nipple as it began to harden whilst he held his almond shaped blue eyes captive with his ebony gaze.

"'Tachi," Deidara moaned in surrender and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Otou-san, okaa-san wake up!" the twins yelled as they burst into the room.

"I thought I locked that door last night," Itachi mumbled as the boys effectively killed his erection. They jumped on the bed and bounced up and down on their father's back.

Deidara reached for his robe and pulled it on under the covers while Itachi fended off the boys. He laughed when they were able to cartwheel away from Itachi's large hands and swipe up into a handstand and try to kick their father.

"Not bad," Itachi said with pride in his voice. He stood up naked and grabbed his robe sliding into it and cinching it closed before grabbing one twin under each arm and hauling them up against his body as they giggled and squirmed. "You coming?" he asked Deidara over his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said quietly as he followed the love of his life carry the children he loved like twin sacks of grain under his arms out of the room and up the stairs.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxox oxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxox oxox

"…and after that we looked for the snipe until three in the morning. George said it is a fearsome birdlike thing that you can only see a few months every two years," Fuyuki said excitedly as he wolfed down his breakfast. "Me and Yuu are going out again later to see if we can find it. If we find it, we'll be famous!"

"We wanna go too," Daisuke said as he jumped up and down.

"We can make a club," Kai said excitedly.

"No girls allowed," Kei declared as he glared at the giggling girls across the table.

"That's okay, oji-san George is taking me and Tammy to Ireland on a faerie hunt and you can't come!" Koyuki stated with a very Deidara like toss of her silken head.

"Who wants to find stupid girly faeries?" Kai asked.

"We'll look for leprechauns," Kei said as the boys glared at the girls.

George grinned like a maniac as the boys and girls made plans excitedly. "I still got it," he said quietly before getting up and going to take a shower.

"Nii-san…" Kankuro said fondly as the family watched the boys make a rough sketch of the fearsome birdlike creature. It had red eyes and breathed fire as it spread its ratty tattered wings. The drawing was fearsome indeed. Koyuki and Tammy drew pictures of beautiful faeries with pink wings and smiling faces. They were the cutest wanted posters ever.

Fugaku sat at the end of the table watching the children as they talked excitedly and made plans to find the snipe and faeries before Naruto, Deidara, and Gaara shooed them out of the kitchen to get washed up and dressed for the day's fun as Neji followed behind. Temari and Ino left shortly after the men and children to do the girl's and their hair and dress for the day. Fugaku tried to avoid looking in Sasuke's direction and Mikoto was trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze as well.

"Is something wrong, Fugaku- san? You and Mikoto-san look a little upset if you don't mind my saying so," Iruka said looking at the pair with concern.

"It's nothing, Iruka," Mikoto said gently. "We just saw something a little upsetting this morning, that's all."

"Was it more disturbing than otou-san's headband?" Sasuke asked mockingly as Kakashi sniggered.

"It was your ass," Fugaku hissed cuttingly as he glared at his son. "And yours too," he said turning his glare to Kakashi.

"That is disturbing," Itachi chuckled as Sasuke and Kakashi turned beet red with embarrassment and the others tried to hide their laughter unsuccessfully.

"Running around in such a disgraceful way," Fugaku continued as though Itachi hadn't spoken. "Miko and I were afraid to come out of our room!"

"Were you worried that you'd be raped?" Itachi asked sardonically as he lifted his coffee cup to his smirking lips.

Fugaku sputtered in outrage as Mikoto finally broke down and laughed. She placed her hand gently on her husband's arm. "No Itachi, we weren't afraid of that. It was just… surprising," she finished lamely.

"I know I'd be really upset if I saw either of their asses," Shikamaru said as he and Itachi grinned devilishly.

Fugaku chose to ignore them and turned instead to Iruka. "What are we doing today?" he asked.

"We're going fishing," Iruka said smiling at Deidara who came back to the kitchen. Mikoto had told him how relaxing Fugaku found fishing and after the morning the man had, he looked like he needed more than a little relaxation. "There's a pond not very far from here that's fully stocked with fish."

"Revolting," Itachi said, his eyes following Deidara around the room as he got another glass of orange juice.

"Now 'Tachi," Deidara said in a placating way as he sat back down at the table, "Don't be afraid we'll out fish you. We understand you can't be the best at everything."

"Me, not be able to out fish you? Humph," Itachi scoffed.

"Wanna make it interesting?" Deidara asked.

"Whoever wins gets to play sea turtles?" Itachi asked in return causing Deidara to blush.

"What do you mean, play sea turtles?" Naruto asked as he entered the kitchen and sat on Sasuke's lap.

"I don't even want to know," Kankuro said.

oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxooxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxox xoxoxxxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

"If I ever torture anyone, I believe I'll take them fishing. No mere mortal would be able to withstand this," Itachi grumbled as he held onto the pole.

"And yet here you are…" Deidara said as he skewered the bait onto the hook since Itachi refused to do it. "But then again you are no mere mortal."

"Hn, just be ready to lose," Itachi said as he leered at his hellion.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Deidara said.

"Is Deidara singing a _Beatles_ song over there?" Fugaku asked as he attempted a joke.

"Ojii-san, what were dinosaurs like?" Daisuke asked as Naruto helped him throw his line into the water causing everyone to roar with laughter.

"I'm not that old!" Fugaku grumbled irritably. He stuffed his wide brimmed hat lower on his head.

"Of course you're not, dear," Mikoto said as she kissed his chin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxooxoxoxooxo xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxxoxooxoxooxxoxoxooxoxoxoxx oxox

George was sitting further down the bank of the pond trying to teach Fuyuki, Kei, Kai and Yuu how to catch kappa with nothing more than string and a lollipop. Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino all laughed as they watched the overgrown man-child with the boys as they set up kappa traps.

"George will never change. Remember the time he convinced Naruto and Gaara that if they didn't clean their ears properly they would grow potatoes in them?" Temari said as she hugged Shikamaru's arms that were wrapped around her lower belly.

"Remember when Naruto took it as a challenge and okaa-san had to take him to the doctor's office to have them cleaned?" Kankuro asked

"Eeewww, nasty," Ino said.

"George will probably tell our kids all these things too. It's tradition," Kankuro said as he kissed the top of Ino's head. "So be prepared for doctor's office visits, cats flying out of the dryer, snipe hunts and lots of other stuff."

Ino could hardly believe her ears; her and Kankuro having children? "You mean it?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah; George likes to tell tall tales…" Kankuro began.

"Not that," Ino interrupted. "I meant the part about kids."

Kankuro swallowed hard. He never meant for that to slip out. "Eventually I would like to have children with you," he said quietly.

Ino threw herself into Kankuro's arms and kissed every inch of his face. "I want three, no make that five kids; three boys and two girls please," she said in between kisses as though she were ordering a meal from a fast food place.

"I'll try my best," Kankuro said as he held her.

"I bet Shika and I will have kids first," Temari challenged.

"You're on," Ino accepted as her eyes shone with happiness.

"I think we're in trouble," Kankuro said quietly to Shikamaru.

"Speak for yourself. This couldn't have worked out any better if I had planned it," Shikamaru said with a grin on his face.

xoxoxoxoxooxooxoxooxoxooxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoo xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxox oox

Gaara was sketching on the bank of the pond as Neji posed for him while Koyuki and Tammy looked for butterflies in the wild flowers behind them. He lingered over the lines he drew to bring forth Neji's likeness on the paper. "Can I see now?" Neji asked for the tenth time.

"In a minute," Gaara smiled slightly at his beloved. He added to the thickness of Neji's hair and shaded the eyes a little more before nodding, satisfied with the finished product. "You can look now," he said as he turned the picture around.

Neji's eyes widened in disbelief when he looked at the stunning drawing. "There's no way I look like that," he said in disbelief.

"What do you mean? It looks exactly like you," Gaara said defensively.

"There's no way I'm that good looking," Neji clarified.

Gaara smiled gently and put down his drawing and crawled into Neji's lap. "I only draw what I see," he murmured.

"Then I would love to see things the way you do," Neji said as he stroked Gaara's lovely face.

"I love you," Gaara said as he pulled Neji's face down to his and kissed him hungrily. "Will you stay over again tonight?" he asked after they broke apart.

Neji felt like doing cartwheels all around the pond. "You know I will," he said as he drown in jade eyes. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned against his beloved as Neji picked up the sketch pad and looked down at his likeness. "Can I have this?" he asked.

"Nope," Gaara answered. "It's mine." He sat up and moved off of Neji's lap. "I need to rent a suite in your hotel after this week. We have builders coming to add onto the house so Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san never have to see anyone else naked ever again," Gaara snickered.

Neji looked at Gaara for a minute before saying, "How would you feel about sharing the penthouse suite with another guy I know?"

"I don't know, what's this guy like?" Gaara asked as Neji pulled him back into his lap.

"He's quiet mostly, has long brown hair, and a boyfriend who is a very talented artist," he said as he wrapped his arms around Gaara.

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Gaara purred as Neji pet him.

They sat together for a few moments before Neji finally asked, "Why didn't you just ask if you could stay with me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was using you and it'll probably take a month or so before the house is finished," Gaara said quietly.

Neji looked at his bewitching redhead incredulously. "You know I'd do anything for you," he said.

"We would be living together even though it's temporary. Do you think you're ready for that?" Gaara asked just as quietly as before.

Neji nodded. "Absolutely," he said before leaned down and kissed Gaara on his mouth tenderly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoox

"What do I do okaa-san?" Daisuke asked as his eyes got wide while he fought to keep his pole in his hand and jumped up and down.

"Reel it in, Daisuke!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he jumped up and down too when the little boy's line got pulled under. He put his hands over Daisuke's and helped the little boy reel his fish in as Sasuke stood off to the side refusing to touch any of the slimy disgusting things fishing has to offer.

They gave a sharp tug on the pole and pulled the small fish out of the water sending it flying. They watched in awe as the fish arced in the air and landed right in Sasuke's hair. It flopped around, slapping Sasuke on the top of his head a few times before falling to the ground causing everyone except Sasuke and Daisuke, who were glaring at the little fish, to laugh.

Daisuke gasped when the little fish fell off of his father's head and landed on the ground. He ran over and tried to stomp on it as it flopped around. "Stop hurting otou-san!" he yelled as he stomped on the ground chasing the fish. When it landed on the top of the little boy's feet, he screamed and ran to his father as the twins came running with sticks to rescue the littlest raven from the rampaging fish.

"Get it!" Kai said missing his first strike.

"I got it!" Kei said as he smacked the ground next to the fish.

"Hold it boys," Naruto laughed as he stepped forward holding his aching ribs. He took the fish off of the hook and let it slide back into the water. The fish wriggled its body a couple of times before it swam away.

"Awww, you let it get away!" Kai said tossing his stick aside.

"We wanted to eat it!" Kei said as he and his brother started to walk back to George and the older boys to catch a frog since they hadn't managed to catch a kappa yet.

Sasuke had Daisuke in his arms as the little boy checked him over to make sure he was okay. "Does it hurt otou-san?" he asked as he patted the top of Sasuke's head.

"No. You saved me just in time," Sasuke said as he patted his clone on the back and smiled at him causing Daisuke to giggle and hug his father close.

"I will save otou-san all the time," Daisuke said sincerely as he looked into his father's black fathomless eyes. He placed a wet kiss on Sasuke's cheek and wiggled out of his arms to go join the other boys and George on their frog hunt.

Sasuke cleared his throat of the uncomfortable emotions trying to choke him as he stared at his son's little back. He felt two arms encircle him from behind and a warm body press against him. "You okay, Teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "You know when I first met Daisuke he wanted the cake he made to be perfect so you'd smile at him. All he thinks about is you," Naruto said as he held Sasuke close.

"I never realized I was putting so much on him," Sasuke said quietly as he continued to gaze at his son's smiling face as the redheaded giant picked him up and swung him around.

Fugaku was watching his son closely as he stared after Daisuke. "It is normal for a sochi to worry for his otou-san, to want to impress his otou-san. You and Itachi still do it," he said as he looked out over the pond gripping the pole in his hands until his knuckles turned even whiter. "The only thing you can do is prove to your sochi that you are worth his worry and love and return it the best way you know how. You and Itachi are fortunate to have partners who will help you, just as I had your okaa-san," he finished refusing to look at anyone as he spoke the comforting words to his son.

Mikoto wiped the tears from her eyes gazing at her husband with love as Itachi and Sasuke stared wide eyed at the stoic man who had never in their lives ever spoken with so much emotion. They said nothing to embarrass their patriarch since they knew it was difficult for him to express these types of sentiments as Naruto held Sasuke close and Deidara held Itachi's hand for support.

Mikoto scooted closer to her husband and placed her hand on his far cheek turning his head so that his eyes met hers. "I love you, Uchiha Fugaku. I love you more than you will ever know," she whispered before she leaned forward and kissed him with all the love she felt.

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxox oxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxox xxoo

"I think the kids are excited about moving in together, don't you?" Kakashi asked as he and Iruka lie on a blanket looking up at the clouds.

"You think so?" Iruka asked as he rolled onto his stomach and stacked his hands under his chin watching the boys chasing the girls with a large bull frog they caught and the girls screaming as they ran away. "I'm glad they're excited," he said wistfully.

Kakashi made a quick check of the area to make sure no one was looking before sliding his palms up Iruka's bare thighs and under the leg of his shorts caressing all of the flesh he could reach. "You know better than to turn your delectable ass up in front of me," he murmured in Iruka's ear as he tried to reach higher in the shorts.

Iruka moaned and his body reacted to Kakashi's touch, moving to get closer to the pleasant stimulation. "If you keep doing this every day, you'll get tired of me before too long," Iruka warned.

"Impossible," Kakashi said firmly as he leaned down and kissed Iruka's full lips. "I'll never have too much of you."

Iruka turned in Kakashi's arms and wrapped him in his embrace as he deepened the kiss. "It went this way!" he heard Fuyuki shout just before a wet, slimy mass splat on his cheek for a second before moving off.

"I hate fishing," Kakashi grumbled as he sat up with the frog tangled in his gravity defying silver hair. Iruka wiped his cheek off and tried not to laugh at the sight in front of him. The frog was caught by one leg in Kakashi's hair and every time it leapt it would bounce back against Kakashi's head, bumping its butt against it.

"Oji-san caught it!" Kai yelled as he and Kai ran forward with their nets.

"It's in his hair!" Daisuke giggled as they watched the frog try to escape the silver prison only to get tangled deeper.

Kakashi felt a trickle of wet slide down the back of his head and drop onto his neck. "That better not be frog piss," he growled.

Iruka tried to hide his giggles unsuccessfully as he caught the frog between his hands and untangled it from Kakashi's hair. He handed the frog over to the boys who went back to chasing the girls with it. Iruka finally broke down and laughed out loud when Kakashi raised a hand to the nape of his neck and sniffed his fingers in disgust. "Oh c'mon 'Kashi," he said playfully. "You're not the first person in history to get a golden shower from a frog!"

Kakashi growled low in his throat before tackling Iruka to the ground and tickling his ribs causing his caramel lover to squeal breathlessly and laugh. "I give up!" he gasped for air after a few minutes as Kakashi continued to assault his 'tickle spots'.

"What will you give me if I stop?" Kakashi bargained as he continued to tickle.

"Any… anything," Iruka gasped. "Just please stop," he laughed as tears streamed down his face.

"Let me stay again tonight," Kakashi said quietly as his fingers stilled.

Iruka's laughter wound down as he wrapped his arms behind Kakashi's neck. "Any time," he whispered as he pulled Kakashi's head down to rest on his chest. He stroked the broad back tenderly as he held his silvery lover in his arms. "You know, you could have asked for anything and I would have given it to you," he said after a minute.

"Why would I ask for anything else when everything I want is right here?" Kakashi asked as he tightened his hold on Iruka. "You make all of my dreams come true."

Iruka smiled. "_All_ of your dreams?" he asked roguishly.

Kakashi braced his arms on either side of Iruka's body and leaned up catching the look on his face. "Well there are a few that involve you dressing up like a school teacher and I'm your delinquent student not to mention some other more perverted ones," he said with a leer.

Iruka felt a frisson of pleasure flash through his body as his face blushed with desire. "I'll have to work on making each and every one of them come true starting tonight, Kakashi-kun," Iruka vowed causing Kakashi to groan.

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo xoxoxooxooxoxooxxoxooxxoxoox oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoo

"What's all this now?" George asked as the twins and Daisuke clung to him crying. He had already exchanged pleasantries and goodbyes with the grownups he had met this weekend. "A couple of days ago you were kickin' me in the shins and glarin' daggers at me," he chuckled as he lifted all three boys into his arms. "Hush now, me buckos. I'll be back before you know it and we'll have some more fun," he promised as he hugged the little ones tightly. He put them down and turned to Koyuki and Fuyuki, Yuu and Tammy had gone home after fishing. "You two be good," he said as he gave them a quick hug before they took the little ones back to the house with the grownups following close behind.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer, nii-san?" Iruka asked as he hugged George tightly.

"I wish I could, but I gotta be gettin' back to the missus," he said as he crushed the smaller man in his arms then turning and doing the same thing to each of his little ones. He glanced down at Gaara who was the last one to step forward. "You sure you don't wanna come back to Suna with me?" he asked.

Gaara gave a small smile as he shook his head. "I'm happy here," he said quietly.

George chucked his chin lightly with his fist and chuckled. "I'm happy to see it. Your okaa-san would be proud," he declared as he wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and opened his car door. "Marie and I will be down after the baby's born to see you again," he promised. He looked around at the faces he loved so much and released a shuddering breath. "Take care me boys and girl. I love you," he said before getting into the car and shutting the door.

The siblings held onto one another as they watched George drive away waving until he was out of sight. After his taillights disappeared they turned and went into the house.

Mikoto looked up as the group of depressed looking siblings came into the house. She smiled gently at them. "He'll be back soon," she said encouragingly to which they gave a watery smile.

Kakashi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Iruka as Koyuki and Fuyuki did too. Neji and Shikamaru enveloped Gaara and Temari into their embraces. Kankuro pulled Ino into his arms and buried his nose in her hair. Naruto and Deidara sat on Sasuke and Itachi's laps and rested their heads on their shoulders as the kids climbed into their laps and hugged them. After a while, the couples broke apart and life resumed as normal.

Fugaku challenged Ino to another game of ping pong losing to her again in five games as Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Kankuro smirked. "I'd like to see you beat her," he grumbled. He pointed his paddle at the inhuman woman. "Next Sunday!" he barked.

"Actually Fugaku-san, builders are coming on Friday to start setting up to add on to the house," Iruka said. "I don't think we'll be having the traditional Sunday."

"No excuse," Fugaku said. "We'll have Sunday at the mansion."

"That's a lovely idea dear," Mikoto beamed as she patted his arm affectionately.

"It's settled then. We have Sundays at the mansion until construction is complete," he said as he surveyed the countryside. He put his paddle on the table before turning to the stunned family. "Pack what you need and move in tomorrow, but no running the halls naked!"

"Iruka is staying with me," Kakashi said.

"Gaara is staying with me," Neji said as he wrapped his arms around his petit lover.

"Well, the rest of you…" Mikoto started.

"Temari and Kankuro are staying with me," Ino interrupted as she put her paddle down earning a glare from Shikamaru.

"What about Naruto and Deidara?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the golden brothers playing with her grandchildren as her sons stood watch.

"They haven't made up their minds yet," Gaara said.

"Well they're more than welcome to come and stay with us," Mikoto said.

Fugaku looked at his watch. "It's getting rather late and since Itachi isn't due back in the office until Tuesday, I have to get up early for a meeting," he said bitterly. He had planned on having Itachi meet with the annoying investor instead of running the risk of alienating the man by telling him that his daughter had no talent for fashion design. Itachi was far more diplomatic than he and Sasuke in these matters.

Kakashi gave Fugaku a sympathetic look. He knew exactly who he was meeting with tomorrow and he knew how pushy the man could be. He had withdrawn as a stock holder in Kakashi's modeling firm before he joined Uchiha Corp. because Kakashi had told him his daughter was not what fashion designers look for in a model. The girl had buck teeth and crossed eyes for Kami's sake and the man thought that if he threw his money around enough, she would become huge in the fashion world. "Whatever you do, don't tell him she has crossed eyes, knocked knees, and buck teeth or that she walks like a lumberjack," Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hn, I always wondered what you said that set the man off. Sasuke told her that her designs were perfect for mal-proportioned, blind hunchbacks the last time he dealt with them and I don't think I'll do any better," Fugaku said miserably.

"Surely his money doesn't mean that much if it causes you this much trouble," Iruka said reasonably.

"I couldn't have said it better, Iruka dear," Mikoto beamed. She turned to the playground and signaled her sons to bring the children to her.

"Otou-san, I will be in tomorrow morning for the meeting," Itachi said as he approached his parents much to his father's relief. "I will leave after it, though." He put his hand on Deidara's waist as he stood from hugging and kissing the twins goodnight. Fugaku acknowledged Itachi with a nod of his head.

"We wanna stay with okaa-san too," Kei wailed as he and Kai clung to Deidara's legs.

"We can help find sea turtles," Kai wailed causing Deidara to glare at the smirking devil behind him.

"You have lessons with tutors tomorrow," Itachi said firmly.

"We'll go to the park tomorrow for lunch okay?" Deidara said as he patted his boys on their heads.

"Can we look for kappa and the snape?" Daisuke asked excitedly.

"Snipe," Fuyuki corrected. "Yeah, we'll have lots of fun," he put a comforting arm around the twin ravens and led them away to the car as he and Daisuke made plans. Koyuki kissed Iruka and Kakashi goodnight and followed her brother and cousins. Mikoto hugged her extended family and said goodnight before she and Fugaku went to the car and pulled out of the driveway moments later.

Itachi leered at Deidara as the limo disappeared. "If I'm going to be any good at this meeting, we better start our little game early," he said as he began to pull his angel into the house.

"I fail to see how you won, 'Tachi. I had to bait your hook and take all of your fish off too. Your fish should have been added to my total," Deidara whined as he tried to hide his excitement. He loved nothing more than to have Itachi under him as he tried to hide his moans of pleasure while he used his hands and mouth on his beloved devil.

"Should I play Tchaikovsky?" Kankuro snorted as he watched the pair.

"Better make it sounds of the jungle," Itachi said. "Little Deidara can be quite loud."

The others laughed as Deidara's face burned with embarrassment. Kakashi grabbed Iruka and threw him over his shoulder and started toward the house. "I think we should make our own noise," he purred as he stroked the upturned buttocks before giving it a sharp whack and running up the stairs.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hand and pulled him towards the house. "C'mon, Teme," he purred. "I got another outfit to show you."

"Poor Sasuke," Temari shook her head. "If Naruto's talking about that outfit I saw him try on, he's in trouble," she said as she and Ino went into the house followed by Shikamaru and Kankuro.

"I think we should get more practice for making a baby," Ino said as she grabbed Kankuro's large hand. They turned on the home theater and played some music leaving it to shuffle as she and Temari took their men away.

Gaara eyed the tents that remained up in the back yard. "Ever made it in a tent before?" he asked Neji.

"No, but I always wanted to try," Neji said before he and Gaara ran for the nearest tent shedding clothes as they ran.

_**And that's chapter twenty, my dears. I would like to welcome dark-angel-I, FlowersJustBloom, whenspellsgowrong, blackspiderlily, GothSweeetie, Lover of Emotions, Morana Whisky, and ascotz for following this story. I want to thank dark-angel-I, FlowersJustBloom, GothSweetie, and Lover of Emotions for favoriting this story. I also want to thank Moon Light Fire Kitsune, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, ashjs816, boredomisbliss, tsweet24, igotmoneymoney, WraithReaper, dark-angel-I, and Lover of Emotions for reviewing. Thanks so much for all of the support :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay, so this is a transitional chapter. I hope you enjoy it **__**!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

"You know, you don't have to take me to France," Naruto said as he tweaked Sasuke's frame for the rumba. "We could have just as much fun around here."

"I did mention I wanted you to myself uninterrupted for three days, right," Sasuke asked as he raised his brow.

"You did say something about that," Naruto said as he glanced away. If the truth were told, he wanted to fly the plane to France himself if it could get them there any quicker in spite of his fear of flying, but he was just afraid Sasuke would get tired of him quicker if they spent too much time together.

"Good, I'm glad you remembered," Sasuke said arrogantly. "Then I don't have to repeat myself, I'm already pissed off that I had to put it off for almost a month now. I'll be at the bakery to pick you up at noon tomorrow. Be packed and ready by then."

Naruto rolled his eyes but remained silent about the fact that Sasuke had already repeated himself. "Yes, Sasuke-sama," he said as he gave a mock salute.

Sasuke felt his groin twitch as he remembered the last time Naruto referred to him as 'sama'. "You're asking for it, dobe" he said in a low voice.

Naruto shook his head. "Always," Naruto said with his foxy-like grin causing Sasuke to want to ravish him right there on the dance floor. Naruto pushed Koyuki back into Sasuke's arms and tweaked their frame again before moving away.

Sasuke watched as his Dobe sashayed away. He glared at the short black haired handsy woman who pulled Naruto into her arms and whined that she couldn't get the steps of the dance right as she cupped both cheeks of his ass in her meaty hands. Naruto extricated himself from her vice-like grope and motioned for Iruka to come help as he made his escape.

oxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxxoox xooxoxxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxo xxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxxoxoxxoxo xoxo

"So the builders are coming to start tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked as Temari shadowed his steps perfectly.

"Yeah, they said they have a lot of new projects they were starting on and they had to get moving on our house. They also said it's going to take closer to three months now, so basically the whole summer and the first part of fall," Temari said as he leaned her back into a dip. "You know, Shika, your dancing has improved a lot since you first started. You don't really need classes anymore," she said.

"Are you kidding? There's still the tango, and if I'm not mistaken there are three types of those, the lambada, the mambo, the merengue, and the paso doble that I still have to learn not to mention the waltz, quick step, and jive," Shikamaru said as he pulled Temari closer. "I think you're stuck with me for a while."

"I just feel wrong taking money from you. You're my lover," she said quietly.

"But I'm also your student and I want to learn dance from you. If you were a gamer and bought the titles I developed it would be the same thing," Shikamaru said as he held her close.

Temari gave an unlady-like snort. "You'd bring me every game you ever worked on like a bouquet of flowers and then some," she said. "If you want to keep coming to class I don't care, but I'm not taking any more money from you," she said firmly.

Shikamaru knew how hardheaded his Temari could be once she got an idea in her head. "Okay," he said. "But you have to stay with me instead of Ino while your house is under construction."

"Where did that come from? Are we negotiating?" Temari asked.

"If I have to," Shikamaru said earnestly as he gazed into her jade orbs.

"Shika, it's going to be…"

"Three months at least, I know," he said. "C'mon 'Mari, I want you to stay with me."

Temari drew in a shaky breath before nodding her head. She really couldn't deny Shikamaru anything when he turned that heart-stopping lopsided smile on her. 'It should be registered as a weapon,' she thought bitterly. "I really didn't want to listen to Kankuro and Ino going at it for the next three months anyway," she said as she tried to cover her anxiety with humor.

Temari and her brothers were able to talk a good game about wanting to have babies and live with their lovers, but when it came right down to it, they were all scared of actually following through. Being physical with their partners was far less scary than investing themselves emotionally, but their relationships were progressing further and further down that road much to their discomfort. She was nervous about staying with Shikamaru because she feared he would tire of her that much quicker if they were alone together.

Shikamaru could see her fear and tried to soothe her. "Temari, it'll be alright, I promise." Temari gave him a tremulous smile before carrying on with the class.

oxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox oxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xox

"Are you packed?" Neji asked as he twirled Gaara out before spinning him back into his body.

Gaara's jade eyes cast a glance over his right shoulder meeting light violet. He nodded silently as his mind whirled, trying to find a way to get out of living with Neji for the next three months. A month was fine because he wasn't as worried about his lover getting bored with him, but three months was another story all together.

"It won't work, Gaara. You're all mine for the next three months," Neji practically purred as he pulled Gaara's unresisting body against his. This turn of events suited Neji just fine. He wanted Gaara forever, not just a month and now he had almost two more months to convince the redhead to stay with him.

Gaara's eyes widened. "How did you know…" he broke off quickly.

Neji chuckled lightly. "I have spent the past three months learning your facial expressions and body language. I'm getting pretty good at it," he said as he pecked Gaara on the cheek. "I have you right where I want you, my koishii and I'm not giving you up even if you try to make me."

"You'll regret it," Gaara predicted quietly.

"I doubt it," Neji said cheerfully. "You're going to enjoy being with me so much you'll never want to leave."

'That's not the problem,' Gaara thought to himself. 'What happens when you want to leave?' He twirled out of Neji's arms. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

"No thanks," Neji said as his brow creased with a frown as he watched his ruby lover walk away.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxxoxoxo xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxxooxxooxo xxooxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoo xoxo

"Almost everyone's on edge with this new announcement," Iruka said as he leaned against the wall talking to Kakashi, his eyes darting between Naruto, Temari, and Gaara.

"Has Deidara decided what he's doing yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet, but he has to make up his mind fast because they'll be at the house tomorrow," Iruka said. "I think he and Naruto will be staying at Neji's hotel after Naruto returns."

"I don't think Itachi and Sasuke will let that happen. I don't know if you noticed this or not, but they are pretty taken with your otoutos," Kakashi chuckled. "I think they'll lock them up in the mansion once they find out everyone's getting out of the house for the next three months."

Iruka's eyes sought out Sasuke only to find him glaring at the woman with short black hair again as she called Naruto over for another 'problem'. "I don't doubt that at all," Iruka chuckled as Naruto begged him with his eyes to help the woman who resembled a squid while he busied himself helping another pair. Iruka pushed off the wall and smiled at Kakashi. "A sensei's work is never finished," he purred as he walked away.

Kakashi covered his instantly hard member as he recalled Sunday night and how Iruka made him spend his 'detention' time and he felt a stab of jealousy at the woman currently in Iruka's arms. Ever since he had met Iruka, he had perfected his own Hatake death glare which he turned on the woman who ignored him and continued to grope his dolphin.

"You're almost as good at that as otou-san," Itachi remarked as he materialized next to Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked taking his eyes off of the grasping woman for the briefest of moments. "And why are you in jeans? I thought you were born in a business suit," he snorted as he turned his gaze back to the slut molesting his lover.

"Deidara is taking me for a bike ride. I heard there's nothing like it," Itachi said. "He's in the studio right now painting but he'll be down in a minute." He continued to watch Kakashi, amused at his uncle's display of ownership over the brunet. "You know oji-san, if you keep staring at her, she might think you want her," he joked.

"That bitch needs to take her ass home," Kakashi mumbled as Iruka twisted out of her grasp and moved away to another couple.

Itachi chuckled darkly as he continued to observe his uncle. "You should really try to hide that possessive domineering streak you have oji-san. Iruka-san might not find it attractive."

"Oh really now, and what if it were Deidara she was out there groping on the dance floor?" Kakashi asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Hn," Itachi snorted. "There's no way…" he trailed off when he saw his golden angel being dragged into the woman's arms as she groped his manhood. Itachi went as still at a statue and a glacial mask descended over his features as he watched his angel struggle out of her grasp trying not to hurt or offend her. He strode forward reaching them in four steps and yanked Deidara out of the woman's arms and pulled him to his side not caring if he hurt the woman in the process.

Deidara looked up into the enraged, shadowed face and his cerulean eyes widened in fear. He had never seen Itachi look so cold before. "Itachi…"

"Who do you think you are?" the woman demanded as she tossed her bobbed hair around her head. "I pay good money to come here and learn these dances and I want my money's worth!" she screeched trying to attract as much attention as she could.

"Itachi, please…" Deidara begged as he saw the mask get colder and colder as the woman got louder and louder.

"You come to learn how to _dance_," Itachi sneered, "not to grope the instructors, cow."

"Well I never," the woman gasped.

"Somebody probably should have taken the time then," Itachi said condescendingly. "Now take yourself and that," he pointed to her dance partner, "and go find the nearest orgy you can. This is a dance studio, not a singles bar. And never let me catch either of you touching _my_ lover again or I'll dispose of you."

"Waaaahh! You all heard him. You're my witnesses if something should happen to me," the woman cried as she pointed to everyone.

"Hn, like I care," Itachi said as he wrapped his arm around Deidara and turned away.

"You were saying something about unattractive, possessive natures," Kakashi asked as he laughed.

"Fuck off," Itachi growled. Sasuke gave him an approving look as he walked up to Temari. "I'll be joining your class as of tomorrow and I require _him_ as my private tutor," he said, pointing to Deidara before dragging him outside.

"I could have handled it," Deidara grumbled as he and Itachi walked to his bike.

"Of course you could, I just handled it more efficiently," Itachi said as he watched Deidara straddle the bike. Heat streaked through his loins as he watched Deidara settle into the seat.

Deidara ignored the retort that sprang to his lips as his eyes perused his alabaster lover in appreciation. Never in the whole span of time had a pair of jeans ever looked so good. He didn't want to argue with Itachi, he wanted to take a ride and watch the sun set together. He handed a helmet to his inky devil and scooted forward on the seat giving Itachi room to get on. When he was seated firmly, Deidara smiled. "Hold on tight," he said before leaning over the bike and settling his leather clad backside into the space between Itachi's legs showing off his lower back and the top of golden globes causing the demon to moan quietly.

Itachi dropped his head against Deidara's back and held on for dear life. He didn't know whether to thank Sasuke or beat the ever living shit out of him when he saw him again. He did know that by the time Deidara stopped the bike, his body was in a raging need and he wanted to bury himself in his angel's inviting warmth.

"Are you okay?" Deidara asked as he watched Itachi bend over and breathe raggedly.

"I'm fine," Itachi said though clenched teeth. He tried to get his raging body under control.

Deidara spread the blanket out on the secluded hill and sat down pulling Itachi down with him. He thought he felt eyes on them, but shook it off as he put his head on Itachi's shoulder and snuggled into his side. "I love sunset," he said as he breathed in Itachi's scent.

"Hn," Itachi grunted as he wrapped his arms around his lover as they watched the sun set together.

"That fuckin' drag queen," The hidden blond said quietly. "Wait until we tell Aniki he's cheating on him." He and the other blond laughed.

"That is Aniki, fools," the brunet lashed out.

"Nuh'uh," the whiny blond grunted. "Aniki would never be caught dead in common clothes."

"Whatever you think, that's Aniki. I'd recognize that body anywhere," the brunet seethed.

"We have to get Aniki away from this bitch!" the whiny blond said as the trio glared at the lovers.

xoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxo

"Well, that was certainly…" Temari began as they watched Itachi drag Deidara from the class.

"Deserved," another student said. "We come here to learn to dance not watch them," she pointed at the two offenders, "grope and brag about picking up the instructors for a threesome." Several other students yelled 'yeah'.

"Well, I guess I'll just take my money and go," the woman smirked.

"Why don't you. I know three other couples who want to get into this class. Temari-san will have your slots filled in no time," another student said.

The woman gasped in outrage. "I expect _all_ of my money returned to me," she said as she grabbed her dance partner by the hand and dragged him out of the class as the others cheered.

Temari, Naruto, and Iruka watched them go with a sense of relief while Kakashi and Sasuke were torn between satisfaction at seeing them go and anger at their nerve of trying to get their precious lovers to join a threesome. Neji and Ino were just glad they never let their beloveds near the perverts. The students all breathed a sigh of relief and went back to class.

oxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoox oxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxo

Ino giggled as she stepped back into Kankuro's arms. "Did you see the look on her face? Priceless," she laughed.

"Itachi really has a way with words; and not to mention a death threat too," he chuckled. "And to think he's the most diplomatic of all of the Uchiha men," Kankuro quipped as he shook his head.

Ino sobered as she laid her head against Kankuro's shoulder. "He's protective of Deidara. I can't blame him, though. He handled the situation far better than I would have. I'd have kicked her ass and thrown her out of here a long time ago if she had touched you," she said as she tried to get closer to him.

Kankuro smoothed his hand down Ino's back and brushed a kiss on her temple. "You're such a brute," he said playfully.

"Only where you're concerned because I love you, Kankuro. I've never felt this way for anyone before and I'll never give you up to anyone else," she vowed.

Kankuro swallowed a few times before clearing his throat. "I want to ask you something," he began.

Ino pulled back and stared at him for a few minutes, watching him wrestle with something before she slipped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Ask me when you're ready," she said. "I can wait."

"Would you move in with me after the house is finished?" he blurted out before he lost his nerve.

Ino stopped dancing and leaned back again to look into his face. "Really?" she asked. When Kankuro nodded, Ino slapped her hands over her mouth and screamed.

Kankuro realized as she stood in the middle of the dance floor screaming that he should have asked her somewhere else. With an embarrassed flush on his face, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the studio as his brothers and sister smiled at them. "Is that a yes?" Kankuro asked when they reached the art studio.

"That's a hell yes!" Ino screamed again before launching herself into his arms and kissing every inch of his face. "I thought you were gonna ask me if I minded if you went to Neji's hotel since the construction was going to take so long. I was thinking of some way I could get you to my apartment to tie you to the bed," she said honestly between kisses.

"Kinky wench," Kankuro said before claiming her mouth with his to share a more satisfying kiss that left them shaken and wanting more.

"Does your family care…" she began before Kankuro put a finger over her lips.

He smiled down into her wide blue eyes with his piercing black stare. "My family suggested that I ask you because they said we belong together. I was concerned that you wouldn't want to live with my family or live out of the city," Kankuro said truthfully.

Ino raised her eyebrows to her hairline. "You're kidding right? I love your family. Temari is like the sister I never had, I love the fact I now have brothers who protect and love me, and I like that your house is out of the city and it's big enough that we can all share comfortably," she said.

"The others are thinking about asking their lovers to move in too, Iruka has already asked Kakashi and his kids. Iruka, Deidara, Naruto, and Gaara all want to adopt kids too so the house won't be as big after all of that," he told her.

"I would walk through Hell with gasoline panties on just to be with you," Ino said as she cupped his cheeks between her palms. "I'm not going to let something like a crowded house stop me. I'd get along with every demon the other world has to offer just to have you. Besides, your family isn't anywhere near that bad and you're going to give me three boys and two girls to keep me busy. When we do have kids, I don't want to raise them in the city, it's too dangerous," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kankuro squeezed her against him as she squealed. "Sometimes you're too much for me, woman," he said teasingly flicking her nose.

"Deal with it," she said impishly as she nipped his finger.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxx

Deidara followed Itachi's directions not really sure where the inky devil was leading him. He kicked the bike down into low gear and picked up speed sensing they were being followed and at the same time scoffing at his foolishness. "Turn right here," he heard Itachi's smooth baritone wash over him. He could feel Itachi's large manhood pressing into his backside as he pulled off the road and followed the driveway to a secluded wood and stopped.

"Did you bring me here to find faeries?" Deidara asked as he pulled off his helmet and shook his hair loose. He gasped when Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around on the bike seat to face him. He peered deeply into Itachi's eyes, the devil didn't look pissed, he looked…horny. "Was there something you wanted way out here in the bamboo forest, 'Tachi-san?"

Itachi growled low in his throat as he bent Deidara backwards until his back rested on the bike seat. "You've teased me enough for one day, hellion. Now you pay up," he said darkly as he fastened his pale thin lips on Deidara's plump juicy ones as he tackled the zipper on his tight pants and plunged his hand inside grasping his member.

"Oooh, 'Tachi… I love it when you do that," Deidara purred as he caressed Itachi's back with a leather clad leg.

"Take them off and get back on the bike," Itachi instructed as he unbuttoned his own pants.

Deidara smiled impishly as he got off the bike, shimmied out of his pants, straddled the bike again, and took off his shirt. He put a finger in his mouth and rounded his indigo eyes innocently. "Itachi-sensei doesn't wear underwear anymore?"

Itachi jerked Deidara forward by his hips and pushed him back on the bike seat. "I was told it was a waste of time," he smirked as he caressed the caramel skin from the top of his angel's head to the delicate toes. He pulled Deidara high up on his thighs and put his smaller hands on the handlebars of the bike. "Don't move," he said darkly as he bent his head and licked the column of his lover's neck.

"Why did Aniki bring him all the way out here?" the blond whined. "There's nothing out here."

"That's the point," the brunet grumbled as he rolled his eyes at the stupid blond beside him.

"Why does Aniki need to be alone with the fuckin' drag queen? It's not like he can get it up," the other blond laughed.

"You're wrong," the brunet said when they came up on their former lover and the blond. They watched as Itachi, who was straddling the bike, thrust into the golden body that was straddling him, golden legs wrapped around pale waist, and arching into every movement Itachi made while the blond gasped ''Tachi…' and clung to him.

"I'll kill him," the blond glared. "I'll fuckin' kill them both!" he started to get up but the brunet held him back.

"We'll bide our time for now," the brunet said in a dark voice. "We'll wait for the perfect time to strike," he promised as he and the other two melted into the shadows.

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxooxoxox oxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

After class was over, everyone moved their luggage to the places they would be for the next three months. When they returned home together for the last night for a while, they found Deidara draping the furniture and artwork with cloths for protection and the whole family joined in to finish up any last minute preparations.

"Dei, have you decided where you're going to stay yet?" Iruka asked.

"I was thinking I'd stay at the dance studio until Naruto gets back from France. Neji's hotel will have a room open then and I already booked it for us," Deidara explained.

"I'm not comfortable with you staying at the studio. It's dangerous," Iruka said as he shook his head.

"He's right, nii-chan," Gaara said as he and Naruto covered a couch. "You can stay with me and Neji for now."

"No offence to any of you, but I don't want to hear my siblings going at it with their lovers or catch any of you in compromising situations," Deidara joked.

"Why don't you stay with Itachi?" Temari asked as she placed their mother's urn and picture in a wall safe behind Deidara's painting.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Deidara said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not comfortable going to Itachi and saying, 'Oh by the way, I need a place to live for the next three months, how 'bout letting me stay with you'."

"It wasn't easy for any of us to ask to stay with our lovers," Kankuro said.

"None of you asked, they just said you could come," Deidara said defensively.

"I'm with Dei on this one," Naruto said. "It's not like he'll be staying at the studio for too long, it's just a couple of days and then we'll both share a room at Neji's hotel."

"You're just afraid you'll have to live with Sasuke," Kankuro said angrily. "Didn't you hear Iruka nii-chan just say it was too dangerous for Deidara to be in the studio? Those two assholes from earlier might try something."

"You're acting like I'm trying to fucking sacrifice Dei to save myself," Naruto yelled angrily.

"Aren't you?" Temari asked quietly.

"That's enough, all of you. Naruto has nothing to do with my decision so stop ganging up on him, damnit," Deidara shouted.

"We're not 'ganging' up on Naruto," Gaara said. "We're just trying to get him to see that his fear of Sasuke, just like your fear of Itachi, is putting you in danger."

"It still has nothing to do with Naruto. I'm not comfortable with Itachi because I can't tell what he's thinking most of the time. I haven't even told him I love him yet," Deidara said quietly. "If I spend more time with him, it'll slip out and I'll lose him because Itachi isn't the type to have clingy lovers."

"I'm the same about Sasuke. I'd rather be a booty call in the middle of the night rather than try to live with him and lose him as soon as he gets bored," Naruto said miserably.

"We all have that fear, guys," Temari said.

"Yeah, but your lovers don't have the attention span of a goldfish when it comes to lovers. Itachi and Sasuke will get bored as soon as the challenge is over," Naruto said as Deidara nodded.

"That's so fucking stupid…" Kankuro began. He couldn't imagine anyone not wanting his perfect brothers or sister.

"That's enough for tonight," Iruka stopped the discussion when he saw Deidara and Naruto's faces darken with anger. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, Dei but for now let's go to bed. We're all tired and need sleep. We'll be able to look at it in a different light tomorrow."

Iruka hugged his golden brothers tightly as the others went to their rooms. "You know they're just worried about you. They love you and couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to keep you forever," he said gently as he looked between them. "Make up with them tomorrow but for now try to get some sleep." He kissed each golden cheek then ruffled golden hair before going to his room.

Deidara went down the stairs where he met Kankuro at the foot of them. "Sorry," they mumbled simultaneously causing each other to grin at the other.

"I worry," Kankuro said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of you." He thumped Deidara on the back when he drew him into a bear hug and squeezed tightly.

"I know," Deidara said. "I feel the same way," he said as he was crushed by his muscular brother.

Kankuro let him go and stepped away. "I'm gonna go see Naruto," he said self-consciously after clearing his throat. "You should get some sleep."

Deidara smiled as his stoic brother marched up the stairs.

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxo xoooxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo xxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo xoxx

Naruto closed his door and leaned against it with his eyes closed. "I suppose you're pissed at me," Gaara said from the overstuffed orange chair that was covered with a cloth.

Naruto continued to lean against the door but he opened his eyes and looked at his little brother. "No, I'm not," he exhaled raggedly. "You guys are right. I backed Deidara up because I'm afraid and I wasn't really thinking about his safety. I'm a fucking monster."

"You're not a monster. When you're scared, you feel cornered and you try anything to make it go away. I know how you feel, but you should encourage Deidara to stay with Iruka nii-chan or me until the hotel room is open," Gaara said as he approached Naruto and patted his shoulder. "We'll deal with the rest as it comes."

"Thanks Gar," Naruto said.

"Hey, what are otoutos for if not for support and practicing dirty talk on?" Gaara said as he quickly and awkwardly embraced his brother. "I'm gonna go see Dei."

Naruto opened the door and saw Kankuro outside with his hand raised to knock. "I was just coming to see you," he said uncomfortably as he stepped inside.

Gaara patted his shoulder encouragingly as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked downstairs to the basement and knocked lightly on Deidara's door. "Nii-chan," he whispered as he cracked the door.

"Come on in, Gaara," Deidara said from behind him causing him to jump slightly. "I was in the bathroom," Deidara giggled. He opened his door and stood aside while Gaara walked inside.

"Can I stay down here with you tonight?" Gaara asked.

Deidara jumped on his bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come on," he said.

Gaara climbed in the bed and curled up next to his brother. "Sorry, nii-chan," he whispered quietly.

"It's okay Gaara. I know you're worried and I'm sorry I caused you to worry, I wasn't thinking about you guys and how you would feel. I'll get my bags from the studio tomorrow after class and I'll stay with you and Neji until the room opens up," Deidara promised.

"Thank you, nii-chan," Gaara breathed a sigh of relief as he snuggled closer to his brother.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxooxo xoxox

Temari cracked his door. "Naruto, are you asleep?" she whispered. She looked around the door to see Naruto clinging to Kankuro with tears drying on his cheeks and his eyes closed. Kankuro pressed his finger against his lips to signal Naruto was in fact sleeping. Temari closed the door before walking further into the room. She lifted the end of the sheet and crawled into the bed on Naruto's other side. She wrapped her arms around her little brother and snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight otouto," she whispered as Naruto let out a broken sob.

_**Hey guys, I wanna take this time to welcome stefanialily, prettypurpletiger, estreja10, greenwolf19, bandnerd5160, Loveable Chelle 23, Devil Dragon Angel, Dark Neko 4000, and Tissue Paper Wing to following this story. I also want to take the time to thank estraja1, Princess Rio, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, greenwolf19, Loveable-Chelle23, Devil Dragon Angel, Dark Neko 4000, Amber Says Go Die, and Tissue Paper Wings for favoriting this story. I also want to thank Kitty Mizu, Moon Light Fire Kitsune,tsweet, isis-yolly, WraithReaper, boredomisbliss, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, igotmoneymoney, Dark Neko 4000, lil-Vixen-24, and oreoanime11 for reviewing. I appreciate all of the support, so thank you so much.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Naruto and Sasuke finally get away to France and Deidara gets his mind made up for him. Enjoy :D **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Naruto sat with his family as he watched the clock. Sasuke said he would be there at noon and it was now eleven. Temari put up the 'out to lunch' sign and closed the shop door but didn't lock it because Naruto had told Sasuke to come in when he arrived. The family started to the back to have their lunch when the bell over the shop door rang.

"Where are you, Dobe? It's time to go," Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about Teme?" Naruto asked. "You said noon. It's eleven or can't you tell time?"

"I thought we could beat traffic," Sasuke said refusing to acknowledge his excitement to have the blond all to himself for the next three days and two nights. He barely slept last night for watching the clock.

"There's a lot of traffic in the air?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Just get in the car smartass," Sasuke growled.

"Nope, I'm eating lunch first. It's Ichiraku ramen," Naruto said dreamily before walking away leaving Sasuke staring after his mouthwatering ass.

Iruka covered his smile. Once it was under control he asked Sasuke to join them for lunch as he led the way back to the break room. He noticed Naruto and Sasuke ate in record time as they stared at each other over the table, it wouldn't surprise him if they joined the quarter mile, half mile, and mile high club before the flight was over.

The other siblings noticed the intense desire between their brother and his dark haired lover and tried to keep a conversation going to see how long Sasuke could take it before he grabbed Naruto and ran away. To their amazement he lasted a whole twenty minutes before almost throwing Naruto over his shoulder and running from the building.

"Are you finished, Dobe?" Sasuke asked almost desperately. When Naruto nodded he stood and started for the door. "I'll get your bags and be in the car waiting."

"You guys are dicks," Naruto laughed.

"He lasted longer than I thought he would," Kankuro laughed.

Iruka pulled Naruto into a crushing hug. "Be careful," he said before he let go and Temari came forward and squeezed Naruto.

"I will," Naruto gasped as Kankuro crushed him. When Deidara came forward Naruto grabbed him in a hug and said, "Don't forget, you promised to stay with Gaara and Neji until I get back." He gave Gaara a hug next. "Make sure he doesn't go back on his promise," he said worriedly.

"Naruto, I won't go back on my word," Deidara promised.

"Go on and have a good time," Gaara said as he smiled at his closest sibling.

Naruto looked around nervously. "Oh go on and have some fun," Iruka said. "We'll see you in a few days."

"I wish you guys were going too," Naruto said causing Deidara to laugh and nod in understanding.

"I don't think Sasuke wants an audience for what he has planned," Kankuro said smirking.

"De ja vu," Deidara said as he rolled his eyes.

"When I go away with Shika, I'll be too busy to miss you all," Temari predicted.

"You'll be going with Kankuro and Ino too so that doesn't count," Naruto said.

"I'll never be able to leave the country without everyone or I'd be in a mental institution ten hours after I leave," Iruka predicted.

"Try ten minutes after you leave," Kankuro said causing his family to laugh.

"Are you coming, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he poked his head in the doorway again.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Naruto said.

"I'm so glad Itachi isn't touchy feely," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he shivered with horror at the thought of Itachi hugging him. "Come on," he said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"You better get going before he burns down the damned bakery to get you outside," Deidara said.

"I bet he'd do it too," Gaara chuckled.

Iruka put a comforting arm around Naruto to walk him to the door, but Sasuke was still waiting inside the bakery. "I was thinking about getting something for the trip," Sasuke said defensively when he saw the knowing smirks on the faces around him.

"I understand," Iruka said with a twinkle in his eye. Temari snorted as she disappeared into the studio with Deidara. Kankuro took down the 'out to lunch' sign and let the customers lined up outside in as Iruka got Sasuke and Naruto some snacks and Gaara stood at the register with a knowing smile on his face.

Iruka handed the bag over the counter and held his hand up when Sasuke tried to pay. "No charge," he said. "Have fun boys."

"Bye nii-chan," Naruto said again before he followed Sasuke out of the shop.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he held the limo door open. He swatted Naruto's backside as he crawled into the car then slid inside after him and closed the door. After putting up the partition, he pulled Naruto into his lap and kissed him until he was breathless. "I thought you were changing your mind," he growled.

"I almost did. I hate to fly," Naruto said breathlessly as he straddled Sasuke and pushed him into the seat and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, kissing him deeply as his hands roamed the firm body trying to peel the coat off of wide shoulders.

Sasuke groaned, "Wait until we're on the plane," he said before he resumed sucking on the sinful tongue that invaded his mouth.

Naruto pulled back and released a shuddering breath. "If I have to," he said. He was nervous when they pulled into the airstrip and Sasuke led him up the stairs for the private jet. "Are you sure we won't crash? The plane seems a little small," he said nervously as he eyed the sleek jet.

"It's smaller than a commercial airliner, but it's just as safe if not safer," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto up the stairs, watching the frightened blue eyes dart around looking for escape routes. "Trust me," he said as he dragged the resisting blond down the aisle and sat down in a seat trying to pull his dobe into the seat next to him.

Naruto went around closing all of the shades on the plane before takeoff and sat in his seat holding Sasuke's hand in a crushing grip. After they were in the air and the seatbelt sigh went off, Naruto unbuckled his belt and straddled Sasuke again. "Now where was I when I was so rudely interrupted?" he asked as he unbuttoned the raven's pants and slipped his hand inside.

"Right about there," Sasuke purred seductively. His breath caught when Naruto kissed him hungrily before falling to his knees in front of him. Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head as Naruto's mouth and hands worked their magic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxox

"Do you think they even made it to the plane?" Kankuro asked.

"What do you think?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"I'm just glad Naruto has something to distract him on the flight. I hope he remembers to close the shades or Sasuke's going to have his hands full," Iruka chuckled.

"I think Sasuke's gonna have his hands full either way," Gaara smirked.

They were laughing together when Ino entered the bakery. "What's so funny?" she asked as she leaned over the counter and kissed Kankuro. When she caught his devilish look she rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she said. She looked over at Iruka and smiled. "Want some extra help? I'm done with work for the day and I came to drop this off for you," she said as she showed Iruka the article she wrote. "I framed one for you to hang up in the shop. I bet your business triples in the next week," she said with a smirk that would make Itachi and Sasuke proud.

"Well aren't you just proud of yourself," Kankuro teased.

"Hell yes and I expect to be rewarded by you," she said as she poked his chin.

"I'll try my best, ma'am," Kankuro said as he pulled her into a kiss. "How was that?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Not bad for a starter, but I expect a more… filling reward later tonight," Ino said. "Now, how can I help you, nii-chan?" she asked Iruka who pointed her to the register. Gaara let Ino take over so he could help Temari and Deidara with the dance class since Naruto was gone.

oxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoox oxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxox oxoo

Sasuke's legs felt like jell-o when he stepped off of the plane's stairs and onto the small airstrip in the picturesque landscape of the year round ski resort town that was able to sustain year round skiing due to the town's elevation. There were beautiful spiking mountains and deep hollow valleys covered in manufactured, thick, powdery snow producing a twinkling effect as morning light bounced off of it. He tried to relax the twitching leg muscles, but they weren't co-operating with him as he stretched the aching limbs he had strained in flagrante delicto when the plane landed.

"So beautiful," Naruto breathed as he pulled the zipper in his pants up and tugged on his bright orange parka causing Sasuke to wince at the color.

"At least I know I won't lose you in a crowd," Sasuke grumbled as he waited at the bottom of the stairs for his vixen as he gawked at the countryside.

"It looks like a postcard," Naruto said ignoring the most recent of Sasuke's many cracks about his favorite color.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he grabbed Naruto's hand and strode to the car now that his legs were finally working correctly, pushing him inside when they reached it.

Naruto curled up in the seat next to Sasuke and played with his zipper on his midnight blue parka. "Bored with me yet?" he asked not meeting the sharp obsidian gaze.

"You're kidding, right?" Sasuke asked. "We just fucking landed, how can I be bored already?"

"I just thought that on the plane…" Naruto trailed off.

"It was the best plane ride I've ever had, that's for sure," Sasuke said devilishly as he pulled Naruto onto his lap. "I have plans for more of the same tonight."

"I lo… Look at the scenery, isn't it beautiful?" Naruto asked to cover his blunder. He slid off of Sasuke's lap and pressed his nose to the glass looking at the town as it came into view.

"What did you…?" Sasuke started to say.

"Wooooow!" Naruto shouted to cut Sasuke off. He needed to be more careful in the future because Sasuke was sharp as a tack and relentless as a dog with a bone when he wanted something.

There was an old cathedral with stained glass windows and a gothic spire that looked like it poked the clouds as it stood tall and proud. A clock tower stood in the middle of an old-world town square that had little metal worker type figurines on either side of a bell that struck it as the top of the hour chimed while little figurines of villagers scurried in and out of shops. There were many quaint shops that reeked of antiquity as well as modern shops mixed in between and Naruto was determined to try them all as Sasuke directed the driver to stop the car and park while Naruto bounced in the seat next to him.

"You know dobe we plan on being here…"

"For three days, yes I know teme, but we'll be on the slopes or in the bed most of the time and I really want to go into that cheese shop," Naruto said excitedly as he jumped out of the car, his wild electric blue eyes wandering over everything in sight. "Bonjour," he said to the passing villagers as he waved. "Oooh ohhh oooh Sasuke-teme lets go in there too," he said pointing at the antique store. "I saw something I want to get for your okaa-san," he shouted just before he took off running as the driver ran after him.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled in exasperation as the villagers giggled at the excited bundle of golden energy. By the time Sasuke reached the shop, Naruto had completed his purchase and the driver was carrying the packages back to the car. Itachi had warned him that Naruto might share his brother's love of shopping, and as Naruto dragged him from shop to shop, he was sure Itachi was right.

Naruto latched onto Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the next shop that sold wine. He bought two bottles to share over the next three days before buying a small wheel of cheese and crackers at the cheese shop. He went into a blown glass shop before moving on to a clothes shop next and bought souvenirs for his family to add to the ones they already had from France and a special hand blown snow globe for Daisuke that played a lullaby.

When he saw Sasuke's sour face, he pulled his face into a pout. "Sasuke, you don't look like you're having any fun. Isn't it better I get this out of the way now and you can be rewarded for letting me later," he asked. "I saw another little shop I want to go into, but I want to go by myself."

Sasuke saw the devilish gleam in the golden vixen's eyes and he swallowed thickly. The sour look melted off of his face and a mask of cold indifference replaced it. "How about this?" he asked sardonically.

"Perfect," Naruto muttered as he rolled his eyes. He handed over his purchases to the driver and Sasuke before coming very close to Sasuke and whispering in his ear, "I'll be right back," before walking to the sex shop. When he emerged twenty minutes later, he was carrying two large bags and had a grin on his face that was almost chilling. "You're gonna love this," he purred.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked as he tried to peer into the bag.

"No peeking, it's for later," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke's questing hands away.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled in warning.

"I'll give you a hint… meow," Naruto smiled before turning his back and walking away. When they got into the car again, Sasuke was deep in hope about what Naruto meant by his clue as Naruto continued to watch the countryside whizz by.

They pulled up into a driveway to what Naruto would have called a palace. It was at least three stories high cobblestone chateau with a cobblestone drive that was in the shape of a horseshoe that went right in front of the stairs of the large house.

Naruto's mouth fell open as Sasuke pulled him out of the car. "This place is fucking huge!" he squeaked causing Sasuke to smirk wider.

"It was passed down to okaa-san from her French obaa-san. It was her dowry when she married. It's an old custom…" Sasuke began when it appeared Naruto didn't register what was going on or what h was talking about.

"I know. It's an old European custom when wealthy families marry, the woman would keep a dower house for herself and the man's family got to keep the rest of her dowry in the likely event he would die," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted noncommittally. He pulled Naruto up the stairs as a butler and another servant came forward and brought the bags in.

"I'll take those for you, monsieur," the servant said as he reached for Naruto's bags from the sex shop.

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed as the man's hand wrapped around the handle of the bag. When the poor man jumped back, Naruto's face flushed with embarrassment. "I meant no, merci. These are personal and I'll put them away."

Sasuke grinned as Naruto hugged the bags and took his hand led him up the remaining stairs. "Masterfully handled, dobe," he sniggered when they were out of earshot.

"Fuck you, teme," Naruto growled. "If you keep this up, no treat for you tonight."

"What if I say no treat for you tonight?" Sasuke countered. "You know you want me as much as I want you."

"I can hold out longer than you, teme," Naruto challenged not really sure of the statement, but since he had gone without sex for a long time before meeting Sasuke he figured he could do it again.

"Bring it on, dobe," Sasuke accepted knowing he would probably lose especially if Naruto used what he bought from that shop.

"Oh believe me, it's brought," Naruto exclaimed as he stood in front of the big double doors in a huff. When the servants opened the doors, Naruto felt his jaw drop to the cobblestone stairs below. Inside was a grand foyer with a three tiered chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the floor was made from Italian marble he would have given his left nut to sculpt, and two stair cases with marble carved stairs curved leading to the upper level of the house. "Oh my Kami," he breathed as Sasuke walked up behind him.

Sasuke smirked, 'Nothing is a better 'panty peeler' than a sexy chateau,' he thought as he grasped Naruto's elbow and led him into the house. He let Naruto gawk at the foyer for a few minutes before he took him on a tour of the house. He started in the massive kitchen which was the most modern looking room in the place with its stainless steel appliances and design; from the kitchen he took him to the dining room where a long antique table was standing in the middle of the room like a leviathan. An old fireplace was situated in the middle of the dining room on the side of the table where no chairs sat.

Sasuke then took him to the library where there were shelves and shelves of books that went from the floor to the high ceiling. Sculptures and artwork from old masters like Rembrandt hung on the walls and having a degree in art, this room was close to heaven for Naruto. When Sasuke was finally able to drag Naruto away from the library, he took him to a sitting room that was decorated with turn of the century antiques. "Teme, this place is beautiful. All of my brothers would put out for you if they saw this place. Even Kankuro!" Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled. "Lucky I only want you," he said as he pulled Naruto up the stairs after showing him the TV room.

"You can't leave me alone here, I'd never find my way out," Naruto said as he admired the wallpaper. Then he reached the hall he ran his hands over the stucco finish. "But then again I would never leave this place if it were mine," he breathed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "This is where we're sleeping. It's my room," Sasuke said as he opened the first door on the right side of the hall. Naruto looked around at the dark navy wallpaper with gold fleurs-de-lis on it. The carpet was the same dark navy color as the wallpaper and was so soft and plush, Naruto felt like he was sinking in quicksand. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with dark navy silk sheets and bed curtains hanging all around it. He noticed the suitcases were already unpacked and put away as he put his 'special' purchases on the bed.

"Not one for much color, are you?" Naruto teased as he ran his hand from Sasuke's chest down to his abs and back up again. "The gold is a nice touch."

"I like gold," Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear before he licked it. "It's one of my favorite things."

"Mmmmm," Naruto moaned as he turned his head giving Sasuke better access to his neck and ear he was currently molesting. "Was that a bearskin rug I saw in the sitting room?"

"And a fireplace," Sasuke murmured as his hands drifted lower to cup Naruto's buttocks giving the firm globes a squeeze. He captured soft plump lips with his own, licking and sucking until they were a deep red. "Too bad we're competing," he said in a mock forlorn voice. "It would have been nice to lay you down in front of a roaring fire with a glass of wine and maybe share a desert creatively together."

Naruto moaned as the raven painted an erotic picture with his words. "I give up," he said. "Send everybody home," he begged as Sasuke pulled him against his body. "I want you to sleep with me, please Sasu." He wanted to call it making love, but was afraid of Sasuke's reaction if he did.

Sasuke's cock twitched when Naruto called him Sasu. No other lover had ever caused him to react like Naruto was able to, even with a silly nickname. "We'll call it a draw if you dress in the outfit for me," he bargained as he held his dobe.

"I want to wear the other one," Naruto whispered. He pulled away from Sasuke. "You take care of the servants and I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes. I won't be wearing a lot so I'd appreciate it if you really did send them home for the night. I don't want to have to hold back."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before leaving the room. Fifteen minutes later the servants were gone, a raging fire blazed in the fireplace that matched the one in Sasuke's pants, two glasses and a bottle of wine sat next to the bearskin rug, and a light meal and desert sat out for them. Sasuke sat in front of the fire, shirt open, poking the embers and adding another log to it before he was satisfied. He lay on the bearskin rug and waited for Naruto to appear.

"Teme," Naruto said softly from the doorway drawing the ebony gaze from the fire to him. He smiled softly as he stepped into the dim firelight and stopped in front of his beloved raven.

Sasuke followed long white silk stocking clad legs until they stopped near the middle of caramel thighs where the stockings were hooked to a white lacy garter belt that had two tinkling bells attached to it on either side. His eyes followed the path of one suspender to silk French cut white lacy panties up to a white strapless bustier that was held together by delicate silk ribbons tied in an easy access bows. His golden hair, which usually stuck up in all directions was tamed with hair wax and smoothed down adding to its length, and a halo was perched on top of his head. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked as he spun around and Sasuke saw angel wings on his back and silk ruffles on the back of the panties.

Sasuke could barely think let alone answer the golden image in front of him. He reached for the fallen angel but Naruto shifted away from him causing Sasuke to growl. Naruto grinned and pulled a white feather from behind his back and caressed his chin with it as he fell gracefully to his knees. "I don't want this costume destroyed, teme. Remember that," he warned as he leaned down to move the black shirt aside and unbutton black pants that hid his raven's beautiful alabaster skin from him.

"I'll buy you another one. Shit I'll buy you ten, just let me touch you," Sasuke demanded.

"All in good time, my love…ly teme, all in good time," Naruto said covering his blunder again.

"What did you… ssssssssssss," Sasuke hissed as the feather stroked against his skin lightly.

Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke was distracted once again as he continued to stroke the muscled chest with the feather. "I bought one of these for this outfit and wait until you see the outfit that goes with the peacock feather," Naruto purred as the feather tickled the head of Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke turned his hooded gaze to Naruto. "You're trying to kill me," he stated.

"No I'm not, teme darling. I like to dress up and I'm adventurous, not to mention I look damned good in this," Naruto said as he bent over Sasuke and flicked his tongue over the nipple the feather had teased to stiffness. "I want to feel this," he tickled Sasuke's half erect member with the feather, "inside me, Sasuke-sama." He stood up again and put a foot on Sasuke's chest and started to undo the clasps holding his stockings in place.

Sasuke reached up and stilled his hands. "Let me," he whispered. He pulled Naruto down on the rug laying him on his back, careful of his wings before sliding his strong hands along the long silk clad legs. "I don't know if I want to leave them on or take them off," he said aloud as he sat at the fallen angel's feet.

"How about you fuck me till they fall off," Naruto said helpfully. He lifted a caramel leg and placed the tops of his toes under Sasuke's chin and turned his face up to his. "I want you to look me in the eye, Sasuke-sama," he commanded softly hoping he wasn't going too far with his demands.

"Ungh," Sasuke grunted as his manhood twitched at the demanding tone his dobe took. He unclasped the suspenders of the garter belt long enough to strip off the silken underwear before clipping them back on to the stockings, brushing the backs of his fingers along Naruto's swollen, leaking member.

"Uh, Sasuke… I love it when you touch me," Naruto moaned. He was coming dangerously close to letting those three little words slip out it scared him, but when his teme touched him, nothing else mattered. "More," he demanded.

Sasuke's piercing hawk-like gaze looked down at the golden vixen as he writhed under his touch. Something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure what it was. It seemed like Naruto was hiding something from him but all thoughts flew from his head when Naruto opened his pleasure glazed deep azure eyes to look at him. "Sasuke," he heard the golden one moan.

He took the feather from Naruto's limp hand and untied the delicate silk ribbons opening the white bustier. He dragged the feather tortuously slow down the length of Naruto's neck and torso, circling each nipple and tracing the tattoo, not stopping until he caressed the length of his manhood and legs as he placed a wet kiss on the golden body.

"Aahhh!" Naruto screamed with tortured pleasure. "Sasu, please… please. I need you… I want you," he moaned as he thrust against his tormentor.

"Not yet," Sasuke said hoarsely, "just a little more." He stroked the long sensitive legs and pelvis again with the feather before rolling Naruto over and stroking his back, buttocks, and legs too.

"Sasu… uhn… so good… need to cum… aahhh," he screamed when he felt Sasuke's strong hand alternate with the light touch of the feather.

Sasuke smirked as he bent over his angel and nipped his right buttock with his teeth making Naruto draw in a sharp breath. "Cum for me, Naru," his voice rumbled in the golden ear. He turned Naruto onto his back again and flicked the feather over his manhood a few times causing the vixen to climax violently as he screamed his pleasure.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's face to his own and kissed his thin pale lips until they were blood red. His breathing was labored and ragged as he fisted his hands in hair blacker than a raven's wing. "You didn't cum," he breathed.

"I will, don't worry," the raven promised darkly. He cleaned Naruto up and handed him a glass of wine.

Naruto sat up leaving the bustier on the rug and lifted the glass to his lips and took a deep drink. "Do you want me to change?" he asked when he was calm again. "I'm already naked except for these wings, belt, and stockings and I still have…"

"Don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise and I'm not finished with this costume yet. We still need to see if I can fuck the stockings off of you," Sasuke said as he placed a finger over plump lips caressing the fuller top lip. "I enjoyed watching you cum for me."

"Sasu…" Naruto moaned. He wanted to climb to the top of the nearest mountain and scream his love for the raven until an avalanche buried the village below. He saw the straining erection in front of him and he took Sasuke's wine glass and set it aside. He couldn't bring himself to tell the raven about his love, but he could show him. "Let me…" he breathed as he pushed Sasuke down on the rug.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo xoxo

"Deidara's staying with us for the next few nights if this doesn't work," Gaara said as he and Neji went through the steps of the waltz.

"That's fine. I have two extra rooms on the other side of the penthouse and he can use either one. He and Naruto could just stay in them instead of renting a room, you know," Neji said as he twirled Gaara before dipping him.

"They're afraid they'll find us in the bathroom fucking on the sinks," Gaara laughed.

"I'm sure they will, because I plan on christening every surface of every room in my suite until I'm satisfied before starting all over again," Neji promised.

"We should probably start tonight if you want to do every surface. You have a lot of area to cover," Gaara said as he caressed Neji's powerful arms.

"You're my guest so where do you want to start?" Neji asked with a gleam in his eye that caused a frisson of excitement to run along Gaara's spine.

"What are you two talking about?" Deidara asked as he and Itachi waltzed up to them. "Otouto looks a little… flustered."

"Nothing," Gaara said quickly as he begged Neji with his eyes not to say anything. "Where are your bags, nii-chan? We can put them in Neji's car before Temari starts the Latin lesson."

"In the locker room," Deidara answered as he stepped away from Itachi. "If you give me your keys, Neji I'll take them out there now. This devil doesn't need any dance lessons, he's just throwing away money," he said quickly as he scowled at Itachi.

"Actually, Itachi has never taken dance lessons before. He's just good at everything he does," Neji said.

Itachi ignored the praise and turned Deidara to face him. "What are you talking about? Why are you staying with Neji?" he asked as his piercing gaze skewered Deidara to the spot but the termagant remained silent.

"Builders came today to start adding on to the house and Deidara is staying with Gaara and Neji at the hotel for the next _three_ months while construction is going on," Kakashi said behind him.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked his tone was mildly bored. He could feel his anger rising because this was the first time hearing about it.

"Are you even in this class?" Deidara asked Kakashi in a pissed off tone. He didn't want Itachi to know about all of this because he knew the inky devil would be indifferent and it hurt his feelings.

"I invited him and Naruto to come stay with us, but they wouldn't hear of it," Mikoto sniffled as she and Fugaku danced up behind Gaara and Neji.

"Mikoto-san…" Deidara whined.

"Really?" Itachi's tone became more bored as though they were discussing the weather.

"He was going to stay in the studio," Kankuro said as he twirled by with Ino in his arms earning an incredulous look from Deidara.

"He doesn't really want to stay with any of us," Shikamaru said as he and Temari grapevine-stepped over to the growing crowd. "And I thought I saw those people from yesterday hanging around too," he lied for good measure.

"You don't say," he said mildly. If Itachi sounded any more bored, they would have to check him for a pulse.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked everyone in a bewildered tone. "I told you I'm staying with Neji and Gaara until Naruto gets back, and I rented a room after that! Now if you'll give me your keys, Neji, I want to put my shit in your car," he said before he fled to the back of the dance studio to get his bags.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. He waited for Deidara to come back before catching his hellion as he tried to stomp past and threw his struggling body across his shoulder causing him to drop his bags. "Temari, Deidara and I will be leaving for the rest of the evening," he said tightly. "Let's go boys," he called to the twins. "Okaa-san will be living with us from now on," Itachi said as the boys cheered.

"You can't do this!" Deidara screamed with outrage.

"Oh but I can and I am," Itachi said in a calm voice as he anchored the thrashing hellion in his arms as the twins opened the door to the studio and waltzed out together behind their father.

"He never did play fair even as a child. Poor Deidara, by involving the boys Itachi just ensured he can't leave," Mikoto said as Fugaku looked approvingly at Itachi's methods.

"The boy knows what he wants," he voice resonated with pride.

"I hope he's not too pissed," Kankuro said.

"Who, Itachi or Deidara?" Neji asked.

"The quieter Sasuke and Itachi get, the more pissed they are," Kakashi explained when the others looked puzzled.

"He must have been super pissed, then," Temari said.

"Was it the right thing to do sending nii-chan with him?" Gaara asked.

"Itachi would never hurt Deidara," Mikoto said with certainty. "And Sasuke would never hurt Naruto. They are both precious to my boys. If they weren't, they never would have allowed them near the children after they bedded them," she said primly.

Fugaku nodded his head in agreement. "We need to have Ren come and get Deidara's bags," he said as Mikoto pulled out her phone and texted the driver. "Maybe you could get some of his painting supplies or at least a list so Mikoto and I can send Ren to the art store and buy them while we're here," he said to Gaara who nodded and went to find paper and pen.

"I think Dei will be fine," Iruka said as he approached seeing the concerned looks on the faces of his family. The family kept him out of their sneak attack on Deidara and minimized Gaara's role too just in case Deidara got too pissed he wouldn't feel alienated by all of his family members. "Itachi will take care of him and it's time for him to stop running. He loves Itachi and those boys as much as he loves us and he needs to experience that."

"How did you get so smart?" Kakashi asked as he kissed Iruka on the cheek.

"I learn from my mistakes," Iruka said as he looked at his scarecrow.

"Temari, I think I want to join your class too and I require _him_ as my private tutor," Kakashi repeated Itachi's words as he wrapped an arm around Iruka. "I'll pay triple your rate."

"You're in luck, Kakashi. You can take Shika's place and I'll only charge you the regular rate," Temari said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Deal," Kakashi said as he kissed her forehead.

Temari blushed and stepped away from her family. "Okay everyone, time for the merengue," she said as Gaara came forward to help her, after handing the list to the Uchiha driver, since Deidara was dragged out of the studio literally kicking and screaming.

"I love Temari-san's class. I never get bored, not only do I get to learn dances from the best teacher I get to see beautiful men dragged away by other beautiful men," a female student whispered loudly to her friend.

"I know what you mean. It's like watching my favorite soap opera," he friend whispered back just as loudly.

"We live to serve," Kankuro groused as Ino laughed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"You had no right to do that, Itachi," Deidara yelled. When they reached the mansion Itachi had carried his struggling body up the stairs and dumped him on his bed before sending the boys away for a while so Deidara could fume at him in private. Deidara glared as he stretched out his kinked, achy muscles where Itachi and the boys had sat on him to keep him in the car.

"I had every right or have you forgotten that you belong to me," Itachi said in a dark voice.

"What does it matter where I stay?" Deidara asked. "Neji's hotel is really nice."

Itachi glared at the irate hellion in front of him, he just didn't get it. He was supposed to turn to _him_ in his time of need. He was his _lover_ for fuck's sake. And staying at Neji's hotel, with all of those foreign businessmen and diplomats; he'd see himself in Hell first before he let that happen. Not that he was afraid of losing Deidara he just didn't want people staring at what was his, he told himself. "It doesn't matter now anyway, you're staying here with me."

"I want my own room," Deidara demanded.

"No," Itachi refused.

"Neji was going to give me my own room," Deidara said.

"I'm not Neji," Itachi said as he lifted his brow.

"No shit," Deidara said. "Neji respects me."

"Don't push me," Itachi warned quietly before leaving the room.

Deidara flopped down on the bed. "Brilliant," he jeered himself. "Just fucking brilliant, pissing the man you love off. Can you be any more fucking stupid? None of that came out right, Goddamnit, but he just pisses me off so much! Uuhg!"

The bedroom door opened and Kei stepped through followed by Kai. "Are you okay, okaa-san?" Kei asked as he climbed into the bed with Deidara and put his head on his shoulder.

"Don't you want to stay with us?" Kai asked as he climbed on the other side of Deidara and wrapped his little arms around him.

"We're happy you're here," Kei said.

"We love you," Kai sniffled.

Deidara wrapped his arms around his boys and kissed each silken head. "Of course I want to stay with you. I love you too, so much," he said fervently.

"Really?" Kei asked.

"Really," Deidara answered.

"But you don't look happy," Kai said as he snuggled into Deidara's side.

"I am happy, boys. I promise there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you," he squeezed the twin ravens in his arms lightly. "I just don't like being sat on," he said as he tickled their ribs.

"But you wanted to jump out of the car, okaa-san," Kai giggled.

"That's not safe," Kei said wisely.

"I'll never win between you guys and your otou-san," Deidara sighed. He lay in the bed with the boys watching documentaries on dinosaurs until they fell asleep.

xoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Itachi stood at the foot of the bed looking down at the trio asleep on it as the soft glow of the TV flit over them. Deidara was lying on his back with the boys, resembling bookends, lying on either side of him; his long, slim arms encircling them protectively as they curled against the golden angel causing a feeling of ownership to rise in Itachi. His long hair spilled over the pillow looking like liquid gold making Itachi want to stroke its silken texture.

Itachi stepped closer to the bed and picked up a tendril of hair smiling to himself as it wrapped around his hand and wrist. He stroked the beautiful sleeping face causing Deidara to sigh and lean into his touch. He pulled his hand away before his angel could awaken.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he whispered. Maybe he was wrong when he thought Deidara was in love with him. He frowned to himself and clenched his fists. "It doesn't matter if you don't love me, you're mine and I won't give you up," he said in a soft determined voice. He stroked the wayward lock of hair one more time before turning and leaving the room again.

"Is Deidara settled in?" Mikoto asked as Ren took the box of art supplies down the hall. "I thought he would like the room next to yours to paint in, that way when Naruto…," she said excitedly. "Where are you going?" she asked when Itachi walked past her with his keys in his hand.

"Out," Itachi answered as he continued to walk down the hall.

Mikoto heard tires squeal on asphalt as Itachi's taillights disappeared down the driveway. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Itachi drove. He had no destination in mind he just drove trying to outrun his doubts and feelings, speeding and weaving through traffic as fast as if he could trying to shake them off in the crowd behind. He refused to believe he could have been so wrong about Deidara's feelings as he remembered every look and touch that had ever passed between him and the blond. He had been certain Deidara loved him, so why hadn't he told him about the remodel? Why didn't he come to him when he knew he needed somewhere to stay? Why did he shut him out?

'Why wouldn't he?' his inner demon sneered. 'You haven't exactly made him feel wanted.'

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Itachi asked aloud as the cityscape passed by. "I show him every chance I have that he's special to me."

'That's just sex,' it oozed.

"What do you mean it's just sex? I worship him," Itachi growled at his inner demon. "He's special and I… I…"

'You… you what?" his inner demon giggled. 'Love him?'

"So what if I do," Itachi asked defensively. "Get the fuck out of my head, Goddamnit!" he shouted as he jammed on the breaks and nothing happened. For a moment he panicked thinking he had finally lost his mind seeing as he was just arguing with his non-existing demon, so he pushed on the pedal again trying to get the damned car to stop, but it wouldn't.

He pumped the brakes but the car continued to speed through Konoha traffic refusing to slow down so he pulled the emergency break and held on to the wheel as the tires locked up and he drifted out of control. He turned the wheel trying to control the drift so the back of the car would take the hit from the telephone pole that kept getting nearer and nearer.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the car came to stop just centimeters in front of the pole. His head dropped back on the headrest and he let go of the wheel as people ran over to his car to make sure he was okay. He got out of the car with his limbs shaking like a bowl full of jelly after having so much adrenalin dumped into them and called a tow truck and police.

When the truck arrived, the driver kept up a steady chatter with some of the witnesses as they recounted Itachi's death defying driving skills while he told the police his version of what happened. The tow truck driver lifted the car's front end up off of the ground after he had hooked it onto the truck's platform. He squint his eyes and saw a bead of fluid on one of the lines under the car. He bent low under the car and started to wipe a finger across the line when a section came off in his hand.

"Well here's your problem," the tow truck driver said as he approached Itachi and the police holding the break line in his hand.

"Impossible. I just had the car serviced yesterday," Itachi said.

"No, you see here," the man said as he pointed to the smooth edge he was holding up. "Someone cut this line in two places. Not that it's any of my business, but I think someone's got it out for you, son," the man said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hn," Itachi grunted as the man left information where he was towing Itachi's car and an estimate of how much it would cost to fix it.

"Uchiha-san you won't be issued a citation since this is clearly not your fault. I would like for you to come to the station to fill out a report, though," the inspector said as he made a sweeping gesture with his hand indicating Itachi should walk to his cruiser.

"Of course," Itachi said. "I'll be with you in a moment," he pulled out his cell phone and called his father to let him know what had happened.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mikoto screamed as she threw a vase.

The butler silently bent to sweep up the shards as his mistress paced the floor like a caged animal. He was glad he had swapped all of the original expensive vases with cheap knockoffs as he stood aside waiting for her to throw another.

"I will kill that son of a bitch for trying to kill my son!" she threw another vase.

Fugaku sent a sympathetic glance to his butler. "Miko, the police will investigate and he'll be dealt with," he said reasonably though he was seething inside as well. He would ruin the son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did.

"Why, Fu? Why would he try to kill Itachi when what he said about the girl's designs was nowhere near as vicious as Sasuke's assessment of her lack of talent? It doesn't make sense," Mikoto raged.

"I don't know, sweetheart. That's what the police will figure out," Fugaku said putting his hand on her arm and stopping her pacing around the room by pulling her into his arms.

"He won't get away with this," she said darkly.

"No he won't," Fugaku agreed.

"I need to tell Deidara," she said as she got off of her husband.

"Tell me what?" Deidara asked as he stood in the doorway. "I heard crashes and thought someone was breaking in," he explained as he hid the bat he was carrying behind his back.

"Itachi's break lines on his car were cut," Fugaku said outright.

Deidara felt waves of nausea and dizziness roll over him as he gripped the door frame. "Is he… will he…?"

"He's fine," Fugaku said. "He's at the police station right now filling out a report…"

Deidara fell to the floor in a dead faint never hearing the explanation.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"'Tachi," Deidara whispered as he bolted upright in bed. He rubbed the back of his head and felt a bump that had formed when he struck it against the floor. "Fainting, how manly," he grumbled to himself.

"It isn't really," he heard a honey baritone reply to him from the foot of the bed causing his head to snap up to see Itachi with a lopsided smirk at the end of the bed.

Deidara threw the sheet off and flung himself into Itachi's arms kissing his beloved face as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You're alright… you're okay," he chanted more to himself than to Itachi as his hands roamed over his beloved devil. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't fought with you, you never would have gone out. I'm so sorry, please forgive me… I'm sorry…" he said over and over again as he continued to touch Itachi.

"Deidara stop…I'm glad it was just me," Itachi said. "If you or the boys were in the car, I wouldn't have been as calm." He kissed his angel tenderly as he stroked his trembling form.

"I'll never fight with you again, I promise… just forgive me please," Deidara begged as he cried.

Itachi carried his precious bundle to their bed and lay down awkwardly since Deidara refused to let him go. "I forgive you," he whispered, knowing Deidara wouldn't settle down until he said the unnecessary words. He was happy when the gut wrenching tears stopped and the light hiccupping began. He smoothed his hand through golden hair, smiling to himself when he felt his angel begin to relax against him. Itachi looked at the clock, noting the time was midnight. He enveloped Deidara in his tender embrace as he stroked his hair until his angel fell into a deep, restful slumber.

_**I want to welcome jenn1304, TaintedBloodRose, and flyin-naruXsasu to following the story. I would also like to thank iloveanime1919, fallenwolf007, and TaintedBloodRose for favoriting this story. I would also like to thank JustCallMeMoMo, KyouyaxCloud, WraithReaper, crownymars, igotmoneymoney, tearfularcher, boredomisbliss, lil-Vixen24, tsweet24 and the guest for reviewing. Thank you all so much for the support and as always I appreciate you. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**In this installment, a little Sasuke/Naruto, a little Itachi/Deidara, a little Neji/Gaara, and a little Iruka/Kakashi, there's also a clearly marked lemon. I hope you enjoy :D!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Naruto stretched on the bearskin rug as the quilt covering him and his lover slipped to his waist. He opened an azure orb and stared into the beloved face of his teme, surprised to find him awake and watching him while he slept. "'Morning," he said with a smile as his covered azure orb opened to join its twin.

"'Morning," Sasuke answered as his dark eyes bore into beautiful blue eyes, feeling complete waking up next to his dobe. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," the blond said as he rolled onto his stomach and stacked his hands under his chin. "You?"

"Like a log," Sasuke said as he turned onto his side and propped his head on his hand. He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the shoulder nipping it lightly with his teeth. Dishes were stacked on the hearth where the pair had fed each other last night, a wine bottle was tipped neck down in a bucket of water that used to be ice, and clothes were thrown all over the room as a testament to the previous night's activities.

"What time is the staff coming?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at the clock. "In an hour," he replied.

"Wanna try another outfit?" Naruto asked impishly.

Sasuke regarded his lover with somber eyes. "I'd prefer to make love to you," he said as he held blue eyes captive. "It's okay to make love to a fallen angel, a foxy vixen, or a maid that likes to give extra service, but I feel like you're hiding behind these costumes," Sasuke stroked the scarred cheek.

"Whaddaya talking about, teme, this is me…" Naruto began as his wide fearful eyes darted away from Sasuke's serious penetrating gaze.

"You're hiding from me," Sasuke said again. "You're afraid of me."

"Bullshit. Why would I be afraid of you?" Naruto denied as he continued to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"Prove it then," Sasuke challenged.

"Sasuke, you do make lo… love to me," Naruto insisted trying to calm his panic.

"Without costumes," Sasuke clarified.

"On the plane…" Naruto began.

"You needed a distraction," Sasuke countered.

"We didn't use costumes the first time we had sex," Naruto said, confident he had Sasuke on the ropes.

"But you hid behind talk then. I want to make love to the real you. Without dirty talk, without the costumes, just you and me," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't make love to Sasuke as himself. He knew he couldn't stop himself from telling the raven he loved him if they did. "That's boring, teme," he said. "I thought you didn't like boring."

"I don't like boring, but you are far from boring, Naruto," Sasuke said as he sat up and stroked the caramel skin under his fingertips.

"Sasuke, please no," Naruto whimpered. He didn't want to lose Sasuke and he knew he would if the raven made love to him. If he knew how Sasuke felt about him, he might be able to do this, but since he didn't know for sure he couldn't risk it.

"I want _you_," Sasuke demanded as he leaned over and brushed his lips across the nape of Naruto's neck. "Let me have you."

Naruto drew in a shaky breath and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Sasuke. 'You can do this,' he told himself. "I… I'll…" he started as he reached for Sasuke.

"Shhh," Sasuke said as his fingertips lingered over the plump lips. "I like your initiative, but I don't need you to take the lead _every_ time." He rolled Naruto over onto his back and pulled his lower body high up on his thighs opening the golden body up for his gaze. "So beautiful," he said in appreciation.

"Umph… Sasuke, please," Naruto turned his face away to hide his tears as his beloved raven tenderly stroked his body. "I can't take it…I…"

"Shhh, just feel, forget everything else and give yourself to me," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto up into his arms and wrapped him in his embrace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

"Uh-huh," Neji said as he balled his fists on top of his desk as the maid stood in front of it handing a requisition form for more supplies to him. He reached forward only to fall back and gasp. "Could you just put it on top of my desk and I'll see to it as soon as I'm done with this," Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Are you alright, Hyuga-san?" she asked as she laid the paper on Neji's desk. "I think you might have a fever," she said as she started to come around the desk to check her employer.

"NO, DON'T COME BACK HERE!" Neji yelled as he tensed up. "I wouldn't want you to get sick," he said when he saw the shocked look on her face. "I do have a tickle in my throat and I wouldn't want to pass it to you."

"Oh, well um… I'll be leaving you then," the maid said as she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Un… uhn… uhng!" Neji grunted his hips thrust upwards stiffening in an arch as his hands clenched the armrests of his chair. He gasped and fell back against the buttery leather trying to calm his racing heart.

"This desk is perfect," Gaara purred as he kissed Neji's manhood that had just performed so well for him before tucking it lovingly back into his pants and zipping them back up.

"That was close," Neji said with a ragged breath.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it," Gaara said as he plopped into Neji's lap, took a drink of water, before kissing his beloved.

"Of course I enjoyed it koishii," Neji murmured. "I love everything you do, but I like it better when we cum together," he said as he caressed the silken cheek. "Let's go out tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Gaara asked as he stroked Neji's chest.

"I was thinking the opera," Neji said.

Gaara's lips twitched. "I have to get back. My capoeira class should be starting soon," he said before leaning in again and kissing his lover. "I'll come home after capoeira class and take a shower. We can go to dinner before dance class then go to the opera after class."

"Perfect," Neji's heart raced when Gaara said 'home'. He lingered over Gaara's lips, alternating between nipping them with his teeth and caressing them with his smooth thin lips. "I love kissing you. I can't get enough," he whispered.

"I love it when you kiss me," Gaara said as he deepened the kiss sucking the tongue sensually as it slipped into his mouth. He was shaking when he pulled back. "I have to go," he said sadly. He got off of Neji's lap and straightened his clothes. "I'll be back later," he promised before opening the door and walking out of the room.

Neji's head dropped into his hands. The more time he spent with Gaara, the more he wanted the world to melt away and time to cease. He wanted to fill his days with making love to the fiery redhead as well as his nights and he'd still never have enough of him; it was like his body had been craving Gaara since his birth.

"You look like shit," Shikamaru's voice came from the doorway. He pushed himself off of the door jam and stepped into the room.

"Thanks," Neji muttered. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shikamaru asked as he sat in the chair in front of the desk and crossed his legs.

"I love him," Neji said simply.

"I think he knows that," Shikamaru said as he tented his fingers in front of his face. "What's the problem?"

"I'm losing my mind. I want to lock him away from everyone," Neji said, his misery plain to hear. "I don't want him to hate me, but I'm greedy for him and I don't want him to spend time with anyone else but me. I hate his students, I hate people who look at him, and I don't even want him to go back to his family. I'm contemplating kidnapping every day and it scares me. If I keep on like this he will run away, but I can't help it, you know. Like just before he left he said he was coming _home_ after teaching his class and he referred to the hotel as 'home'; I wanted to carry him up to our suite and chain him to the bed." He looked up at his friend. "I'm obsessed. Love is making me insane. I would give him anything if only he'd just stay with me."

"I know how you feel," Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes against his friend's pain. "Waking up to Temari this morning was the greatest experience of my life, and I want to do it until the day I die. I didn't want to let her go this morning either, but we have to let them be who they are." He opened his eyes again. "There's something about Temari I feel like I've been searching for all of my life; I don't want to let that feeling go and I won't without a fight. I just trust that she'll see how much she means to me and feels the same," he said.

"I just hope Gaara figures it out in the next three months that I'm serious," Neji said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't let him go back to his family, I want him too much and if that makes me selfish, I really don't give a damn."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

"'Tachi, what are you doing home?" Deidara asked looking up from the floor where he sat with the twins helping them put their shoes on. "I thought you were working late today."

"Change of plans," Itachi said. "I'm so amazing I finished all of my work on time. Where are you off to?" he pulled his tie loose and picked Kei up when he jumped into his arms.

"Okaa-san is taking us to the park again," Kei said as he slapped his hands on either side of his father's face and placed a wet kiss on his forehead, giggling at Itachi's affronted look.

Kai was tugging on his pants so he put Kei down and turned to face Kai who placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "You were right, okaa-san. Otou-san does make funny faces when he gets kisses," he giggled.

Itachi took out a handkerchief and swabbed his cheek and forehead. "Did okaa-san also tell you he likes kisses too?" Itachi asked.

"We know okaa-san likes kisses," Kei said.

"That's how he woke us up this morning," Kai said as he pulled on his shoestrings, following Deidara's explanation how to tie his shoes and ended up tying a knot instead.

"Really?" Itachi said as he lifted a brow. He watched his angel help his son tie his shoe and praised him when he completed the task like the child had just solved the national debt crisis. "I need okaa-san to help me change," he said as he pulled Deidara off of the floor.

"But otou-san, you're a grownd up," Kei said. "You can dress yourself."

"I think you want okaa-san all to yourself," Kai said as he folded his little arms across his chest and glared at his father, an action his twin repeated. "You need to share!"

"Smartasses," Itachi growled as he looked at his mini-me's mirroring his glare.

"Boys, that's no way to talk to otou-san," Deidara said as he tried to control his laughter as he looked at Itachi's chibis. "You should respect him."

"Yes, okaa-san," Kei said as he kicked the floor.

"Sorry, otou-san," Kai said as he hung his head.

Deidara smiled at his boys. "Now, I'll go help otou-san and we'll all go to the park," he said as he smoothed their silken heads with his soothing hands.

"YAY!" they yelled as Deidara took Itachi by the hand and led him up the stairs and into their room.

"I think we should dress you in…" Deidara never got to finish his thought as Itachi latched onto his mouth and kissed him fiercely.

"You forgot to give me your greeting," Itachi said as he ravaged the delectable mouth. He was pleasantly surprised by the twin's show of affection and knew Deidara had instructed them to greet him when he came home. It gave him a feeling of completeness that he never knew he was missing.

"'Tachi, we have to get back downstairs soon, the boys will only wait for so long," he moaned as he tried to get closer to his lover.

Itachi kissed Deidara one last time before pulling away and sliding his tie off. He opened the hamper to throw the tie in and found his clothes missing. "Where are my clothes?" he asked. "Rena doesn't take them to the drycleaner's until Thursday."

"I took them," Deidara said. "I also washed your one pair of jeans and took the boys out shopping for some more clothes for you guys," Deidara explained as he threw open the closet. "I bought the right size and washed the starch out of them, so they should be comfortable."

"You bought me clothes." Itachi stated.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Deidara asked with a bewildered look. "I have to find some way to pay rent."

"Your body is enough," Itachi said thoughtlessly as he stared at his hellion with surprised eyes. No lover had ever bought him a present before, they just expected him to lavish them with expensive gifts and money for services rendered, and now Deidara had bought him a necklace on the island and a new wardrobe, he was unsure how he should act.

"I'm not a whore, Itachi," Deidara growled. "And if I'm expected to fuck for rent, I should be fucking your father since this is his house." So much for him not fighting with Itachi anymore as his lips peeled back in a snarl and a spark caught in his eyes.

Itachi looked at the beautiful, outrageous, enraged hellion in front of him and didn't know whether he wanted to kiss, throttle, or fuck him. He decided he wanted to do a combination of all three. "You will never fuck anyone other than me, do you understand me?" he asked as he grasped golden upper arms and shook Deidara. He let go and ran a hand through his hair. "You're not expected to pay rent," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Can't you just say thank you and leave it at that?" Deidara asked as he sat down and rubbed his abused arms causing Itachi to wince when he saw the red angry finger marks standing out against golden skin.

"Thank you," Itachi said as he dropped to his knees in front of his angel and kissed each mark gently; apologizing to his angel the only way his pride would let him.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the inky head and kissed the top of it as Itachi continued to lavish attention on his arms. "It's okay, Itachi. I'm not a woman so I'm not going to break," he said as he cradled the dark head lovingly.

Itachi closed his eyes and let the guilt and shame wash over him. He had vowed no one would hurt Deidara ever again, and here he was making marks on his body in anger, and to make it worse, Deidara accepted it and was comforting _him_. "It's not 'okay' for me to touch you in anger, Deidara. You're not a woman, but you are my _lover_," Itachi said in a hollow voice. "It won't happen again," he vowed still refusing to look at his angel.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Come on, let's go!" the boys yelled as they pounded on the door.

"They usually just break the door down," Itachi grumbled as he moved away from Deidara.

"I told them that sometimes we might be doing otou-san/okaa-san things and they should always knock before coming in," Deidara said with a blush as he kept his eyes averted from Itachi. He pulled on some sleeves to hide his arms before he went to open the door for the boys who ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Were you doing okaa-san/otou-san things?" Kai asked.

"Is that why it's taking so long?" Kei asked as he and Kai jumped up and down.

"Otou-san/okaa-san things take much longer," Itachi explained as he stripped off his clothes and grabbed a new outfit Deidara bought him, loving the feel of the new clothes against his skin.

"I think we should go," Deidara said after Itachi finished dressing. He doubted the blush would ever leave his face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo oxox

"What's _it_ doing here?" the whiny blond said as he saw Deidara and Itachi step out of the house with the twins. He and his cohorts watched as Itachi slid into the passenger seat of a silver Jaguar XJ as the 'drag queen' helped the twins into the back before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Is he living here now?" the other blond asked.

"Oh this is too good to be true," the brunet said to the smart blond. They had been unable to get back through the gate again last night because the security code had been changed so they weren't able to leave any other surprises for Itachi. They ducked down when the car passed them followed by a black security vehicle.

"What happened? I thought bitchy was supposed to drive aniki's car. We cut the lines so he'd crash!" the other blond whined.

The brunet pushed his cohorts down as a truck approached towing the Audi behind it. They listened as the driver informed the security team of his purpose as they gossiped and checked the car over for bombs or any other devices.

"We'll never get to them at the house now. Uchiha must have went out last night and found the surprise we left for him," the brunet fumed as he watched through narrow eyes as the truck was given clearance to enter.

"What do we do now," the smarter blond asked him.

"We have no choice, we'll have to get Uchiha in public," the brunet said.

"I thought we were just going to get that _thing_," the whiny blond said. "I'm not gonna hurt Aniki," he cried as he looked back and forth between the other two.

The blond grabbed him by the arms and held him still while the brunet clamped a hand over his mouth. The whiny blonds' eyes widened with fear as he screamed against the sudden pain flooding through his body.

"Did you think I was actually going to let Uchiha live after humiliating me; after taking away my manhood?" the brunet asked as he twisted the knife in the blonds' stomach and jerking it to the side opening up his abdomen. "I don't think so, and you can't stop me," he said as the light died in the young man's eyes.

"Grab his feet," the blond said as he gripped the limp blonds' upper body. "I'm glad he's dead, now we don't have to pretend anymore," he said as they walked to the hidden car and tossed the body into the trunk. He bent over and took in a few deep breaths. "Where do we dump him?"

"We don't for now," the brunet said. "Someone might figure out our plans if we do," he said as he grabbed the blonds' arms and kissed him deeply. "I didn't know killing makes you so horny." He pushed his tongue into the wet and waiting mouth as he rocked his body against the blond. "I want to fuck you right now. Get your clothes off and get on your knees," he commanded.

He smirked to himself as the blond jumped to do his bidding. Soon he'd be rid of this fool too and Uchiha would be dead, leaving him to comfort Uchiha's grieving 'widow'. He wanted the blond beauty more than he wanted Itachi and he would have him, his smirk grew as he detached his mind from his body as he savagely fucked the blond pretending it was the Uchiha beauty screaming under him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxx

"Dobe, slow down," Sasuke said as he flew down the mountain behind Naruto on his skis. Ever since that morning the blond had been distant and distracted, not letting Sasuke near him and when he did, Naruto would avoid eye contact. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Naruto leaned into the wind and bent his knees as he careened towards the jump in front of him. He was trying to keep his distance from Sasuke, fearing the raven could see into his soul and uncover his secret.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he watched the dobe head into the jump. He skidded to a stop as his heart thundered in his chest. He watched as his vixen hit the jump off center and sail ten feet into the air before landing on his face in the snow. "Oh no," Sasuke breathed as his heart stopped beating and his mind went numb. He unlatched his skis and ran to Naruto who was lying still, face down in the snow.

"Naruto… Naruto… wake up goddamnit! Open your eyes and look at me!" he yelled as he gently turned the limp body over, fear gripping his heart in its icy grip. He almost wept with relief when he saw the long eyelashes flutter then flick open for a moment before sliding closed again. He unbuckled the board from Naruto's boots and angrily threw it aside before standing up and carrying Naruto off of the run. He knew he shouldn't move his dobe, but it was riskier to let Naruto stay on the run. He pulled out his cell and called the paramedic team keeping Naruto close to him.

When the paramedics arrived, Sasuke stood aside as they strapped his dobe to the backboard and put a stiff collar on his neck to stabilize it before sliding the blond into the back of the truck and allowing Sasuke to climb in after him. He watched as they started an IV and drew blood. They asked him what his allergies were, but Sasuke had no idea so he called Iruka and asked him, filling him in on what had happened. When they reached the hospital, they had a complete history and blood to give to the waiting trauma team.

Sasuke sat in the chair next to the gurney as his dobe remained unconscious feeling like time had stopped in the hell hole as he waited for any news. When he saw Naruto's eyelids flutter before they slid back revealing the beautiful azure orbs he never thought he'd see again, a sense of relief flooded him.

"Teme, where am I?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up but found himself strapped to a board. "What is this?" he asked as he turned frightened eyes up to Sasuke.

"You fell ten feet, hit the ground, and knocked yourself out," Sasuke said in a quiet voice as his relief turned to rage.

"Oh," Naruto said in a small voice. "Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it," Sasuke whispered roughly as the doctor came in with the results of the tests they ran.

"You're lucky young man," he said as he peered over his glasses. "No neck injury, no internal injuries, the only thing I see is a hairline fracture on your left wrist. You'll have to wear a cast for the next six weeks and no heavy lifting for at least eight to ten weeks after it's healed," he said. "I've written a couple of prescriptions you will need to fill at our pharmacy and I've sent a copy of your tests and treatments to your doctor in Konoha. No more snowboarding for you for a while, I'm afraid," the doctor said in a less than sorry tone as he unstrapped the backboard from Naruto and took off the collar.

Sasuke took the scripts and left Naruto and the doctor in the room to go get them filled. He needed to leave the room just for a while before his emotions choked him. "Thank you, doc," Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you'll be stiff for a couple of days but falling ten feet will do that for you," the doctor said. "We'll get a cast on your arm so you can go home and let your husband take care of you," the doctor said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"My husband," Naruto whispered as his heart rate accelerated, he could only dream that one day Sasuke would be completely his. He looked up when Sasuke pulled the curtain back as the nurse assisted the doctor as he placed a cast on his wrist. His breath caught at the fury he saw in the jet eyes. "Sasuke…" he began.

"Let's go," Sasuke said when the doctor finished applying the cast and he and the nurse left the room. "I've already called Iruka-san and let him know what happened and I called the pilot. He'll be here…"

"No," Naruto said quietly. "We aren't leaving. Call him back and tell him we're staying and he can pick us up as originally planned."

"Dobe," Sasuke said in a warning tone. "We can't ski anymore."

"I'm not backing down, Sasuke. I ruined the trip for me, but I'm not going to ruin it for you too," he said, emotions welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you instead of letting my mind wander."

Sasuke looked away from the blue eyes. "I'll call him after you call Iruka-san…"

"Sasuke… Sasuke is that you?" a voice asked in Japanese.

When Sasuke turned he groaned at the sight. "Sai, I didn't expect you to be here," he said in a tone that implied it wouldn't have made him sad if he hadn't seen his cousin at all.

"I was finishing up my rounds," the expressionless face replied. "Who is this?" he asked as he gave Naruto a wide fake smile.

"Dude, you seriously shouldn't do that, you're creeping me the fuck out," Naruto said as he slid off of the cot.

"Oh he's a lively one," Sai said as he looked Naruto up and down appreciatively. "Friend of yours?" he asked Sasuke since the raven had yet to answer him.

As Sasuke continued to remain silent, Naruto's eyes flashed. "I'm his lover," he said thrusting his chin out daring Sasuke to deny it.

"Is that so?" Sai said as he licked his lips. "I'm glad you're here, Sasuke. I can fly back to Konoha with you. I'll be staying for a week for a symposium and I already booked a room at Neji's hotel. I can't believe my luck," he said as his eyes roamed over the blond. "Not only do I get a free ride in oji-san's private jet, I get to be in the presence of such beauty too," Sai said as his dark eyes devoured every inch of Naruto's body.

Naruto shuddered with revulsion as the dark eyes traced his body leaving a slimy film behind. He looked at Sasuke who was shaking with suppressed rage. "Sasuke we should go," Naruto said wanting to put some distance between them and the Sasuke wanna-be. "I'm starting to hurt," he lifted his left arm to illustrate his point.

Sasuke gave a short nod and stepped aside for Naruto to go in front of him only to see Sai grab his dobe by his good arm. He brought the golden hand up to his full pale lips and brushed them across the knuckles.

"Sasuke, are you staying at the chateau?" Sai asked as his dark expressionless eyes that reminded Naruto of a doll or shark took another tour of Naruto's face.

"Where else would I be staying Sai?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth as he watched Naruto try to extricate himself from Sai's grip. He stepped forward and grasped Naruto's elbow and pulled him against his chest nearly smirking when he felt the blond lean into him. "We won't be entertaining tonight though. My dobe needs his rest."

"I'll be calling oji-san to let him know I'll be coming to town for a week," Sai said as he gave another wide fake smile to his cousin to let him know he can't leave without him.

"Is that right?" Sasuke said mildly as he accepted the gauntlet Sai threw down. "Be sure to remind him that you are staying at Neji's hotel, or I will," Sasuke gave a challenge of his own. There was no way in hell he would be living under the same roof as Sai even for a week.

"What time does our flight leave?" Sai asked as he backed away for now. He and Sasuke were the exact same age and were highly competitive with one another. Sai was always compared to Sasuke and was always found lacking, being called a pale comparison at best. He wanted to beat his cousin at something just once and maybe stealing the affections of his mouthwatering lover would be the victory he so deserved. He smirked widely.

"It leaves Saturday at noon," Naruto said to the eerie man. "Now if you'll excuse us, my teme's gonna take me home, feed me, fuck me, then put me to bed."

"Need any help with that?" Sai asked as he licked his lips his flat dead eyes stopped at Naruto's crotch.

"Fuck you, Sai," Sasuke said as he led Naruto away.

"Who was that creep?" Naruto asked. "I feel like I need a shower."

"His name is Sai. He's otou-san's nephew," Sasuke said.

"Humph," Naruto huffed as he tossed his head. "He's still a creep." He took out his cell phone to call Iruka as he climbed into the taxi. He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "You might want to hurry up and call the pilot. I think this is gonna be at least an hour long lecture," he whispered his prediction to Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips twitched in an unwilling smile as he pulled out his phone and called the pilot to change the flight plans back and inform him of the new passenger. He sat back in the seat listening to Naruto sputter out parts of sentences like, "Nii-chan…", "but, nii-chan", and the ever popular "Sorry nii-chan", until they got to the chateau then Naruto took his phone call to another room. He smirked as he heard Iruka's irate voice screech from the earpiece as Naruto walked away. He asked the cook to fix another light meal before going to the library and flinging himself into an overstuffed chair. He rubbed his temples with his fingers as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Naruto.

Ever since they had made love that morning, Naruto had been aloof almost cold, and that wasn't normal for the fiery blond. 'Does the dobe dress up in the costumes because I'm boring?' he asked himself. Making love to the blond in front of the fireplace that morning had been better than any of the other times they had had sex before because it felt more honest, more fulfilling; not that the costumes didn't add spice, but Sasuke preferred Naruto to anything the universe had to offer. He leaned back in the chair and threw his arm over his eyes. It didn't make sense, Naruto should be happy he wanted him. That he…

'That you love him," a soft voice came forth in his head. 'You love him, idiot,' the voice said a little firmer when Sasuke ignored it. 'Why else are you afraid he'll leave you? Why else does it bother you when someone else looks at him?'

"It doesn't bother me," Sasuke said aloud quietly. "And I'm aware of my feelings."

'Sure, and you didn't want to kill Sai in the ER either,' the voice mocked.

"He belongs to me," Sasuke said simply.

'Many have 'belonged' to you, Sasuke and none of them have ever affected you like this man does. You love him with every fiber of your being. If you lost everything tomorrow, you'd still be happy as long as you had him, and Daisuke,' the voice said.

"Stop," Sasuke whispered in a tortured voice.

'I can stop, but that won't change the fact that you love him and you're scared to death he'll leave you. The great Uchiha Sasuke, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,' the voice scoffed.

"Get the fuck out of my head," Sasuke moaned.

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?" Naruto asked as his worried azure gaze peered down into Sasuke's onyx eyes after he pulled away his arm.

"No one," Sasuke mumbled as he sat up breaking away from Naruto's grip.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as he reached for Sasuke again only to have Sasuke move away again.

"I'm fine, let's go eat so you can take your pain killers," Sasuke said without looking at the blond.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, but the raven continued to walk away.

After eating an awkward silent meal together, Naruto took his medication and followed Sasuke to the TV room and sat down next to his beloved raven. He was worried he had pushed Sasuke too far this time but he didn't know how to fix it. After a half an hour of watching TV he began to get drowsy and stood up to go to their room, but fell to his knees when he attempted to stand.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he clasped the limp body before his head could hit the ground.

"Those pills are strong," Naruto said drunkenly. Sasuke looped his arms around his neck and lifted the blond into his arms. "My strong, handsome Sasuke," Naruto purred. "All mine… Sasuke." He rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's shoulder.

"If I'm yours, why did you try to kill yourself rather than be around me this afternoon?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, teme," Naruto said twirling the hair on the back of Sasuke's head with his good hand.

"Could have fooled me, dobe," Sasuke said as he carried his blond up the stairs.

"I wasn't," Naruto insisted as Sasuke opened the door to their room and carried him to the bed. Sasuke gently laid him in the bed and covered him with the quilt. "I was afraid that if I spent more time with you, you'll figure out my secret."

Sasuke went still. "What secret?" he asked.

"The secret I can't tell you or I'll lose you," Naruto said as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Why would I leave you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you won't like me anymore after you know my secret," Naruto said miserably.

Sasuke's head hurt as he tried to follow the conversation. He started to leave Naruto to rest but the vixen caught his hand. "Don't leave me, Sasu. Please stay with me," he said, his eyes glazed over with the effects of the pain medication and pain. "Don't leave me… I… need you to… Sorry… but… I…" he gripped Sasuke's hand painfully with his right hand as he drifted off to sleep, a tear slipped down his nose and fell onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke slid into the bed and pulled Naruto's body against his and elevated his left wrist on a pillow. He heard the bell chime and the butler tell the visitor that masters Uchiha had gone to bed for the evening before hearing Sai's muffled voice reach his ears causing him to tighten his hold on Naruto.

"Sasuke… my Sasuke…don't leave me," Naruto sighed as he snuggled back against the raven. "I want Sasuke… only Sasuke." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek and neck earning a breathy sigh from the blond as he tried to burrow into his body. "…ve," he heard Naruto sigh just before he fell deeper asleep.

Sasuke was trying to figure out what've' meant when his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the text from Itachi that read '_Otouto. I don't know if Naruto told you yet, but being so much like his nii-chan who is a professional pain in the ass, I doubt it. It seems their house is being remodeled and added on to and little Deidara and little Naruto rented a room in Neji's hotel. I cancelled the room and brought Deidara and his things here to the mansion. Would you like for us to get Naruto's luggage and bring it here too?'_

Sasuke gave a dark scowl before sending Itachi a text back. _'Fuck yes I want his stuff brought to the house, why wouldn't I? By the way, Sai will be gracing Konoha with his presence and staying at Neji's hotel. He's already started his shit and is going to try to take Naruto away from me.'_

A few moments later his phone buzzed again, he opened it up and read Itachi's response. _'Sensational. I look forward to all of the scintillating conversations we'll never have. Keep Naruto away from him. And keep your little daredevil off of the slopes.'_

'_No shit.' _Sasuke texted back as his lips twitched. Itachi wasn't a fan of Sai's either. He looked down into Naruto's sleeping face as he snored lightly. 'It doesn't matter if he loves me or not. I love him and I won't let him go without a fight. He belongs to me,' he thought to himself fiercely. Naruto smiled and sighed in his sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Needing his ass beat!" Iruka said moodily as hung his keys up and took his hair tie out, scratching his head as the blood flooded the capillaries in his scalp causing it to tingle. "How could he do that? He almost killed himself just because he was being stupid!"

Kakashi pulled Iruka into his arms. "Sasuke would never allow the man he loves to die," Kakashi said confidently as he soothed Iruka. "Come on, sweetheart, let me give you a shower," he said as he kissed the dusky rose lips hungrily.

"That sounds so good," Iruka moaned.

"Then we'll order some sushi and I'll feed you until you're stuffed," Kakashi said as he moved to Iruka's smooth jaw.

"Mmmmm," Iruka moaned.

"Then I'll tuck you in for the night," Kakashi said as he licked the smooth column of flesh in front of him.

"Umm, you'll spoil me," Iruka hummed.

"Of course, then you'll never want to leave me," Kakashi murmured into the caramel ear.

"I never want to leave you now," Iruka vowed as he kissed Kakashi back with all the love he had.

"Make love to me tonight," Kakashi whispered as he nipped the delicious ear lobe between his teeth.

"Kakashi, you know I feel self-conscious about that," Iruka said as Kakashi slid his arms around him.

"'Ruka, it feels so good to be taken by you. You are such a tender lover, you make me feel like you're taking me to heaven every time," Kakashi said as he slid his body along Iruka's. "I want to feel you inside me, I want you to take me; I want you to make me feel good."

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathed.

"I need you, Iruka," Kakashi moaned as he kissed Iruka fiercely.

Iruka backed Kakashi down the hall and into their bedroom kicking the door closed with his foot as they continued on to the bed. They flopped down on the bed together never breaking contact with their mouths. When Iruka finally broke away he rolled Kakashi under him and loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers.

"'Ruka-chan," Kakashi breathed as his lover stroked him with light teasing touches. "I love you."

"'Kashi, you feel so good," Iruka said as he stroked the pearlescent skin with his fingertips. He kissed pale lips gently never stopping his stroking hands as he plundered the hot wet mouth with his own.

Kakashi opened his mouth wide for Iruka to invade it with his questing tongue, moaning when it lapped at his lips and teeth before sliding inside and intertwining with his own tongue, caressing and tempting his tongue to join in the sinful dance. He moaned with loss when Iruka moved to kiss his neck, licking the ivory flesh as he pushed the shirt aside. "Ungh," Kakashi grunted as Iruka lifted his torso off of the bed and tossed the shirt aside. "More, 'Ruka… please baby, more," Kakashi groaned.

Iruka left hot open mouthed kisses across the broad pale chest until he reached the pale pink nipple, closing his mouth around it, suckling it until it blushed a deeper rose color. He kissed his way to the other nipple as Kakashi threaded his hands into Iruka's hair. "So good, 'Ruka… I love the way you touch me… give me more… I want more," Kakashi said as he thrust against his lover.

"So greedy, 'Kashi," Iruka smiled at his lover. He brushed his hand along the pale sensitive skin that beckoned him to stroke it, taste it.

"Because you're so good, Iruka, I can't help but be greedy," Kakashi gasped when Iruka's hand strayed to the waistline of his pants and unbuttoned them, pushing them aside revealing the nest of silvery curls and impressive hard on Kakashi was sporting. "Take off your clothes, 'Ruka. I want to see you."

Iruka stood up and shed his clothes as Kakashi shed his as well. He wasn't surprised that Kakashi wasn't wearing underwear since his silver scarecrow stopped wearing them after the third time they made love declaring that they were a waste of time too. He tugged the dress pants down Kakashi's long muscular legs marveling at their perfection as they were exposed. Sitting on the end of the bed and leaning forward, he kissed and nipped the pale flesh in front of him, alternating between each leg while Kakashi moaned and writhed under his attention. "'Ruka my love," Kakashi breathed.

"My koishii… my 'Kashi…" Iruka said as he pressed a kiss into the firm muscular abdomen. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Kakashi breathed.

_**Yaoi lemon ahead. If you do not want to read, please find the nearest exit line. Thank you.**_

Iruka leaned up and grabbed the lube and condom out of the drawer while Kakashi attacked his neck and chest voraciously with his lips and tongue. He slid down the pale body, dragging his erect member across Kakashi's causing the scarecrow to moan loudly and arch into the stimulation. He kissed Kakashi's lips swiftly before moving back to his neck. He didn't want to leave any marks behind, so he used soft open mouthed kisses along the flesh as his erection grazed Kakashi's skin lightly.

"'Ruka… 'Ruka… so good baby… I love it when your cock rubs against me, unh," Kakashi moaned.

Iruka took a steadying breath and spread Kakashi's thighs wide lying between them, placing his head on Kakashi's pelvis. He closed his eyes and breathed in Kakashi's musky, manly scent causing his mouth to water. He wrapped his hand around Kakashi's length standing it up from the base. "I love feeling this sliding in and out of me, branding me, making me feel helpless. It's an intoxicating feeling," he said as he nuzzled the silver curls with his nose. "I want to make you feel like that too," he said as he licked the length of Kakashi's cock with his wet tongue.

"Aahhh!" Kakashi cried out as the rough tongue stimulated his sensitive staff.

Iruka suckled the purple head of Kakashi's penis before tracing the underside of it with his tongue. He began to give the luscious cock long slow strokes as he suckled hotly at it.

"'Ruka… Kami, 'Ruka… so fucking good," Kakashi said as he clenched the bed sheets in his fist. Ever since Iruka had first sucked his cock, his little dolphin insisted on doing it every night they were together. "Let me suck you too," Kakashi begged.

Iruka turned his body and straddled Kakashi's head, allowing his cock to brush the thin lips. Kakashi opened his mouth wide and engulfed his dolphin right to the hilt. "Mmmmm," Iruka hummed around Kakashi's cock causing him to tense before bobbing his head and deep throating his prize. "You taste so good baby… give me my treat," Iruka said as he pulled off for a second swirling his fist around the head of the cock.

"Not yet… more," Kakashi demanded. "I want more."

"Greedy," Iruka smirked before he slid the leaking cock back into his mouth and deep throated his beloved again. He popped the top off of the lube and spread a generous amount on his hand and Kakashi's rosebud. He stroked the bud feeling it relax under his fingers before inserting the first digit slowly.

"Uuuunh," Kakashi moaned as Iruka gently stoked the fire in him as he sucked on the large cock in his mouth. "'Ruka," he whispered.

Iruka sucked hard and fast on Kakashi's cock as he added another finger and curled them, searching for that delicious bundle of nerves that made his silver lover see white. He smiled around his mouthful as Kakashi began to thrust into his mouth.

"'Ruka, baby… so close… gonna cum for you," Kakashi said as he thrust wildly and latched on to Iruka's cock again groaning and moaning as he thrust into the succulent mouth. He let out a guttural moan as he emptied himself into Iruka's hot mouth.

Iruka pushed another digit into Kakashi's entrance as he pulled his cock out of Kakashi's mouth. He continued to suck Kakashi as he stimulated his prostate and added his last finger. When Kakashi began to thrust again, Iruka pulled off of his cock and licked his lips. "I could suck you all night," he said as he gave one final lick on the quivering cock.

"I want your cock," Kakashi said as he thrust down on Iruka's fingers. He put a condom in his mouth and smoothed it down Iruka's length.

"Creative," Iruka said as he pulled his fingers out of Kakashi and poured a generous amount of lube on his length and Kakashi's hole. "Ready, my love?" he asked.

"Yes… give it to me, 'Ruka." Kakashi gasped as Iruka spread him wide and slowly and smoothly entered his quivering hole. "So fucking good," Kakashi purred as Iruka's thick cock brushed his prostate. He wrapped his arms around his lover and gave himself over to the pleasure only Iruka could give him.

Iruka slid slowly in and out of Kakashi's hole with long measured, gentle strokes as Kakashi held on to him tightly. He gently caressed pearlescent skin with his lips as he slowly made love to his scarecrow. He kissed the thin rose petal pink lips lovingly as he continued his gentle assault.

Kakashi clung to his lover as he made love to him like he was a cherished treasure. No other lover had ever been so attentive to him and his needs, only Iruka; his perfect Iruka who made love to him so gently it brought tears to his eyes. "I love you, Iruka… so amazing… more…more…more," he chanted as he thrust against his lover.

"'Kashi… I love you so much," Iruka said as he smoothed the gravity defying silver hair with his hand as his hips never stopped. "You mean so much to me, koishii." He kissed the silvery scarecrow as his cock thrust deeply brushing the prostate and causing Kakashi to cry out. He hugged Kakashi tightly as his thrusts picked up speed. "You feel so good squeezing my cock."

Kakashi wrapped his knees around Iruka's ribs and tilted his pelvis to allow Iruka deeper access to his core. "Unh, baby… I'm gonna cum… I'm so close," Kakashi groaned as Iruka pushed deeper and deeper into his body.

"Aahhh 'Kashi… so good, aahhh… ahhh… oh baby, yeah… so good," Iruka moaned as he thrust hard and deep into Kakashi's eager body. He wrapped his hand around Kakashi's weeping cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Uh, 'Ruka… cumming… cumming," Kakashi said as he thrust against Iruka. He leaned up and took Iruka's lips in a savage kiss as he shot his load across their stomachs and chests.

"Aaaaah," Iruka screamed as squeezed his eyes shut and continued to slide in and out of the quivering hole as it clenched his length with Kakashi's orgasm. He buried himself to the hilt as his cock throbbed. "I love you… I love you so much," he vowed as he felt Kakashi's hands stroking him as he relaxed little by little. He dropped his head against Kakashi's and drew in a shaky breath.

_**End of lemon, you may resume reading. Thank you for not choosing lemon airlines;).**_

"It just keeps getting better and better," Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka as close to his body as he possibly could. "I love it when you make love to me."

Iruka smiled gently before kissing Kakashi's broad chest. "I'm glad I could be of service," he said as he stroked the broad chest.

Kakashi slapped Iruka's ass gently. "Smartass!" he said as he pulled Iruka onto his body and kissed him. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about, Iruka, and it's good to change once in a while."

"Mmmmm," Iruka hummed as Kakashi stroked and squeezed his firm globes.

Kakashi gave a sharp slap to Iruka's buttocks. "Don't fall asleep. I still owe you a shower and dinner," he said as he started to rise. "Want me to carry you?"

"Are you kidding?" Iruka asked as he kissed petal soft pink lips softly. He got off of the bed and held his hand out to Kakashi. "Let's go, 'Kashi," he said with a mischievous smile.

Kakashi looked at the mouthwatering nude perfection in front of him before sliding out of bed and taking Iruka's hand and walking to the bathroom.

_**I totally forgot to mention Sai at the beginning, sorry! I know I've written hi into a dick part, but I truely love Sai in the anime and manga. Welcome Lalaious, Jay-Zeus, and TehHappyEmo who are following the story. Thank you to Princess Sin, TehHappyEmo, and ascotz for favoriting this story. And I'd also like to thank ashjs816, boredomeisbliss, Princess Sin, WraithReaper, Jay-Zeus, igotmoneymoney, tearfularcher, Moon Light Fire Kitsune, and Lalaious for reviewing. I really appreciate your support. Thanks so much.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**In this installment you get a little of every family member and another homecoming. I hope you enjoy it. I almost have you guys all caught up to the chapters I've written so updates will be fewer, but I will still update as soon as I can. **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

"What's this?" Iruka asked pointing at a rectangular box that was lying on his breakfast plate as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"It's something for you," Kakashi replied. He poured a cup of coffee for Iruka and sat back in his seat watching his lover rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Open it."

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose before taking the box in his hands stroking it lightly. "I have something for you too," he said as he pulled a thin box out of the pocket of his robe and handed it to Kakashi.

"You wanna open them together?" Kakashi asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Open yours first," Iruka said.

"But you saw yours first so you should open yours first," Kakashi said with his sideways logic causing Iruka to roll his eyes.

"Fine," Iruka smiled as he placed a finger along the catch and took a deep breath. He slid the box open and saw a beautiful silver chain twinkling in the morning light. "'Kashi," he breathed as he glided a fingertip over the winking chain until he came to a pendant at the end of it. The pendant was a silver moon that sparkled like the chain itself with a sapphire dolphin caught in mid jump, its body surrounded by the moon's light.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked nervously since Iruka hadn't said anything but his name yet. "The moon represents me and the dolphin represents you. I thought you…" he was cut off when he suddenly found his dolphin in his arms kissing him until he was breathless.

"I love it," Iruka cried. "I love you." He pulled back to give Kakashi enough room to put the necklace on him before encircling his lover's neck with his arms again. "Open yours," he said curling against Kakashi.

Kakashi opened his box and his breath caught when he saw a thin gold chain lying on a velvet bed. At the end of the gold chain were two circles with four pearls around it; a chocolate pearl, two silvery white pearls, and a pink pearl. Iruka pulled the chain out of the box and held it up for Kakashi to see. "You can wear it like this or," he snapped the circles causing them to separate, "you can wear it like this," he held up the pendant that now had two separate circles with two pearls on each circle giving the pearls the appearance that they revolved around each other.

Iruka blushed as he pointed to the larger silvery pearl. "This represents you, the smaller silvery one is Fuyuki. The pink one is Koyuki and the chocolate one is…"

"You," Kakashi finished quietly as he reverently took the jewelry from Iruka. A tear slipped down his cheek at Iruka's never ending thoughtfulness. "I love this and I'm never taking it off," he said as he reached back and clasped it behind his neck feeling the pendant settle over his breastbone. "Thank you Iruka," he kissed his beloved gently as he stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, 'Kashi," Iruka said. His breakfast sat getting cold as his lover refused to let him go and he didn't care, not even a little bit.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"What's this?" Deidara asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up in Itachi's large bed as a breakfast tray was carried in by the twins who were spilling orange juice and the water from a flower vase all over the burned toast and lumpy oatmeal that looked like it would be excellent cement in five minutes.

"We made okaa-san breakfast!" the boys said proudly as they plopped the tray over Deidara's lap while Itachi watched from the doorway with his lips twitching as he tried to suppress his laughter. He had another tray of food for his angel to actually eat after the twins had gone.

"Oh," Deidara had been afraid they'd say that. "It looks… _delicious_," he said as he fought to keep the grimace off of his face. He picked up the daisies and sniffed them causing the boys to giggle.

"You can't eat that," Kei said in an exasperated tone as Deidara calculated if he could in fact get away with just eating the flowers.

"Try some breakfast, okaa-san," Kai said as Deidara hesitated.

"We were up real early this morning to make it," Kei said as Kai nodded.

"It's special just for you," Kai smiled.

"Boys…" Itachi said as he stepped forward before Deidara actually had to eat any of the breakfast in front of him.

Deidara looked from one precious face to the other as they watched him expectantly and knew he would eat a tire if they had prepared it for him. "It looks so good, I was wondering where to start," he said as he picked up the half full glass of orange juice and took a drink of it almost wincing when he tasted how sweet it was. "Yummy," he said as he put the glass back down.

"We put extra sugar in it just for you, okaa-san," Kei said.

"I see," Deidara picked up a piece of soggy toast next as black flecks dropped from the surface onto the plate below. He took a bite and chewed the piece for at least five minutes feeling the bread grow in his mouth with every chew. He picked up the orange juice again resisting the temptation to grab the flower vase and drink the water inside to wash down the ever expanding toast. "You guys should cook with Iruka oji-san," he gasped when the toast finally slid down his throat.

"He likes it," Kai smiled at his brother.

"I knew he would," Kei said as he and his twin jumped off of the bed danced around the room.

"Now okaa-san will never leave us," Kai said as he linked hands with his brother.

"Nope, he likes our cooking too much," Kei laughed as they ran out of the room together.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked as he entered the room and grabbed the tray and set it aside before going back out and bringing in his tray.

"It was just a little bite of toast and a couple drinks of sweet orange juice," Deidara said as Itachi laid the new tray across his lap. "As long as I don't have anything else sweet today I shouldn't go into a diabetic coma."

"Good thing you didn't try the oatmeal," Itachi grimaced as he tried to pull up the spoon only to pull up the whole glob of oatmeal along with the spoon which kept its bowl-like shape causing Deidara to laugh. He put the congealed mess back into its bowl. "There's nothing sweet on that tray just eggs and toast. You should probably eat something to counter act what the boys made you."

"Geez Itachi, you make it sound like it was poison," Deidara grumbled before digging into his food.

Itachi picked up the glass of orange juice and took a sip only to spit it across the room. "How could you stand this?" he asked as he picked up a bottle of water and drank it all in one gulp.

"Nii-chan wasn't always the accomplished chef he is today," Deidara said as he watched Itachi pick up the soggy toast that amazingly enough still had black flecks falling off of it. The middle of the toast separated from the crust and it landed with a moist plop onto the plate. "I'm trying to eat here," Deidara mumbled around a mouth full of eggs.

Itachi turned his horrified expression to Deidara who only saw boredom on the sculpted features. He got hold of himself as he watched his angel eat noting that Deidara was breathtaking even when he woke in the morning with his eyes still sleepy; his golden hair tumbling down around his shoulders and back to pool at his hips, his golden skin reflecting the light… hell, Itachi was ready to compose a poem to his lover any minute now. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sat on the end of the bed.

Deidara watched out of the corner of his eye as Itachi would sneak looks at him occasionally and he wondered what had gotten into the devil. If there was one thing he had learned about Itachi with certainty, it was that the man didn't have a shy, retiring side at all. He sat his tray aside and got out of bed and stood in front of his beloved devil, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling his head against his bare abdomen. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Itachi slid his hands around Deidara's waistband of his pajama bottoms and buried his face in the solid muscles under his cheek. "I'm fine," he said.

Deidara kissed the top of his dark head, stroking the silky hair soothingly. "Okay," he said quietly before pulling away. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he stepped into the adjoining bathroom leaving Itachi to his thoughts. Itachi never acknowledged the statement as he continued to sit on the end of the bed with his right hand in his pocket.

When Deidara came back out of the bathroom with a towel around his head and one around his waist, he smiled at his lover who still hadn't moved. "You should have let me know you wanted to have a little fun before I went to take a shower 'Tachi. You could have joined me instead of sitting out here playing pocket pool all by yourself," he grinned playfully.

Itachi got off of the bed and approached Deidara with an unreadable expression in his eyes that took Deidara's breath away. He traced the smooth upper arms with his knuckle as he stared down into cerulean depths. "Turn around," he commanded quietly.

Deidara held his breath and turned his back on Itachi facing him in the mirror in front of them.

"Close your eyes," Itachi said stroking the side of Deidara's face as his stygian gaze bore into the indigo reflections.

Deidara's eyes slid shut as he turned himself over to the sensation of Itachi caressing the sides of his slender neck with his fingers. He felt a moment of panic when he felt a tightening above his Adam's apple, but it eased away almost immediately leaving a satiny feeling behind. His breath caught when he felt Itachi kiss the nape of his neck lightly and a large heavy weight on the base of his neck.

"Open them now," Itachi commanded softly as his thumbs brushed over Deidara's sensitive neck.

Deidara's eyes slid open and he gasped as his hand flew to the choker around his neck. It was a double white ribbon; the top one was bare and taut against his skin and the other ribbon draped lower and had a… "Is that a crystal?" he asked hopefully as his fingers brushed against the large tear drop jewel that lay at the base of his throat.

"It's a diamond," Itachi said as he continued to caress his lover's skin. He moved aside the chain that hung from the clasp of the choker and kissed the protruding vertebra there.

"'Tachi I can't…"

"You can and you will," Itachi said in a voice that rebuked all argument. "White is your color," he said softly as he traced Deidara's spine with his forefinger.

"I didn't get you anything like this," Deidara said as he continued to stroke the jewel, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Itachi turned him in his arms and kissed him gently. "You give me more," he said. He stepped away from Deidara smoothing his hands down golden skin again as he did. "You should get dressed. I need to go find somewhere to dump the breakfast the boys made that won't be declared toxic." He grabbed the trays and left the room.

"I love you so much," Deidara whispered to the empty room since he couldn't say it to the one he wanted to say it to. He grabbed a white outfit from his clothes and threw it on vowing to himself that he would buy more white clothing since Itachi thought it was his color.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Gaara opened his jade eyes and stretched; yawning wide before he curled into Neji's side and kissed his chin. "'Morning," he said, wrapping his arms around him.

"Good morning koishii. I hope you had pleasant dreams?" Neji asked as he kissed the top of Gaara's tousled head.

"I had fantastic dreams," Gaara purred as he leaned into his lover.

Neji growled as he rolled over on to his little lover and kissed him deeply. "I love waking up to you," he said as he nipped creamy skin with his lips causing Gaara to gasp and arch into him.

"Neji…" Gaara whispered in his smooth husky tenor causing a frisson of desire to trickle down Neji's back.

Neji stiffened for a moment when he heard a knock at the door. "That'll be room service," he said as he placed a kiss on Gaara's abdomen and got out of bed to let the waiter bring in the food.

Gaara calmed his body before getting up and following his lover to the table. "You have a perfectly good stove right there, why don't you just let me cook," Gaara asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his lover. If he had been able to cook this morning, he would have done it after Neji thoroughly made love to him and not be left horny watching a waiter set their table.

"Because I want to spoil you, koishii," Neji said as he scooped his little firecracker up into his arms and carried him to the table.

"Neji, you don't need to spoil me. If you hadn't noticed, my family spoils me more than a man should be spoiled. I love you for you, not for what you can do for me," Gaara said not caring the wide eyed waiter was still standing in the room. "I want to do things for you and spoil you too."

"If it means so much to you, koishii we'll go shopping for groceries right after breakfast," Neji promised.

"Thank you," Gaara said as he watched the waiter pour his coffee before leaving the room. "We also need a coffee maker."

"There'll be one at the house," Neji said.

"Huh?" Gaara asked as he grabbed a croissant.

"At your house… can we get that one for now?" Neji asked as he grabbed some fruit.

"I guess," Gaara said. "Nii-chan is going over for a while to check up on the plans and making sure they're right. I'll call him and find out when he's going over."

"Good," Neji breathed. "I always wondered how one made coffee."

"You're serious," Gaara said disbelieving, shaking his head when Neji nodded. "I have so much to teach you."

"I plan on being a very obedient student," Neji said as his violet eyes glittered with passion.

"And I plan on being a very patient, very rewarding sensei," Gaara purred causing Neji's manhood to rise.

Neji was about to fling his chair aside when his phone rang. Growling he got up and answered it. "What can I do for you so _early_ in the morning Itachi?" he asked.

"Seems as though I interrupted you and your little lover just before…"

"Never mind that Itachi, what do you want?" he tried again.

"When you and your little jewel come tonight to stay over, be a dear and bring Naruto's stuff with you. Oh, and thanks for not telling me or Sasuke that Sai will be staying at your hotel; I owe you one for that," he delivered the dark threat in a mild pleasant tone which warned Neji Itachi was really pissed.

"What are you talking about, I didn't know Sai was coming here," Neji said incredulously. He cast a nervous glance over to Gaara. Neji knew Sai all too well to know that his beloved was far from safe around the lecher.

"He is," Itachi said firmly.

"He didn't register here," Neji insisted. "I know because I always check the registry daily."

"That's what he told Sasuke just before he started putting the moves on Naruto," Itachi said causing Neji to swear viciously.

"I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch if he tries anything with Gaara," Neji vowed quietly.

"You'll have to get in line behind Sasuke and me if he tries anything with Deidara," Itachi's dark promise sizzled down the phone line.

"He'll be expecting you to give him one of your cast offs," Neji said.

"I'm not a fucking dating service. You set him up with someone," Itachi grumbled before hanging up the phone.

"Trouble?" Gaara asked as he watched Neji through narrow jade eyes.

"Trouble?" Neji parroted back. "No, no trouble that I know about," he said as he kept his gaze averted.

"You're lying to me," Gaara said as he stood up and walked to his lover.

"I'm not lying to you. It isn't trouble, yet," Neji said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It seems that Sasuke has picked up a bothersome person who will be staying for a week. He's supposed to be staying here but I don't remember seeing a reservation with his name on it," he said as he went to his laptop and clicked a few keys bringing up the reservation list for the week but Sai's name was not on it. He continued to scroll down the list, but he still couldn't find Sai's name. He scrolled through the list one more time before texting Itachi and Sasuke to let them know his findings before turning to Gaara again. "I don't want you to ever be alone with Sai."

"Who is this Sai person?" Gaara asked.

"He's Itachi and Sasuke's cousin. He competes with them all of the time and ever since I became friends with them, he tries to compete with me too. He won't think twice before trying to sleep with you and all of your brothers if he thinks it will get the best of us," Neji explained.

Gaara snorted. "I can't believe there's someone that stupid out there," he said.

"It's a big planet and you haven't met everyone yet. Just believe me when I say Sai is bad news. Stay away from him," Neji said.

Gaara regarded Neji with his blank stare before pulling out his phone to call Naruto. After Naruto answered four questions, Gaara hung up and slid his arms around Neji's neck. "Naruto said he's a creep," he said as he placed kisses along Neji's shoulders.

"You didn't believe me when I told you?" Neji's voice cracked as he asked the question.

"You seem to have a colorful past with him it could cloud your judgment," Gaara said fairly.

"When it comes to you and your safety, I don't care about being fair," Neji growled. "You're my treasure the fates gave me and I intend to keep you."

Gaara tackled Neji to the floor in front of the couch and fastened his mouth onto his thin lips. "You're so hot when you're possessive," he said between kisses as he stripped Neji's robe off and threw it over the back of the couch. "It's like you turn from a proper gentleman into a caveman and I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight when it happens."

"Got a thing for cavemen?" Neji asked as Gaara pulled his lip with his teeth.

"Only sexy, violet eyed, statuesque cavemen with huge dicks," Gaara said before licking Neji's lips.

"If Sai is true to his nature, it may take a month for you to be able to walk straight because my possessive side will show all of the time," Neji warned

"Then I hope he chases me down the halls with a hard on," Gaara teased earning a nip and a growl from his lover.

"I'll kill the bastard if he tries," Neji vowed as Gaara shivered against him deliciously.

Gaara ripped his pajama pants and threw them aside. "Neji… Take me," he commanded as he fiercely kissed his beloved.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Are you packed to go to the Uchiha's tonight?" Temari asked Shikamaru as she poked her head out of the shower.

"Why are you shouting? I'm right here," he said causing her to jump as he stepped into the shower. "And yes I am packed, my love."

"You scared me half to death," Temari said as she placed her hand over her racing heart. She sighed with pleasure when Shikamaru turned her around, lifted her hair aside and washed her back gently with her poof.

"What is this thing anyway?" he asked as the thick bubbly soap ran down his arms.

Temari took the poof out of his hands and ran it across his abdomen smiling seductively as the muscles flexed and danced. "It exfoliates your skin leaving it soft and making it smell pretty," she said as she washed his arms and chest with the plastic sponge.

"Great, now I smell like Neji," Shikamaru complained as he sniffed the lavender scented skin of his arm.

"That's not a bad thing, Shika. Gaara tells me Neji gets laid a lot," Temari said playfully.

"So if I smell like a girl, I'll get laid more," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "Are you sure your brother isn't straight and you're a lesbian?"

"I'm pretty sure, since we both like cock," Temari said humorously.

"You better just like my cock, woman," Shikamaru growled as he pulled her into his arms, the moisturizer in the soap made their skin slick causing them to slide against one another lasciviously.

"I don't like your cock," Temari said causing Shikamaru's eyes to narrow. "I love your cock. It's perfect."

"You are a troublesome wench," he said as he crushed her to him.

"But you love me anyway," Temari said. She leaned over and turned off the water as she pushed him down on the wash bench. "Now show me how much," she purred as she mounted his hips.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Ino stuck a pillow under her shirt and turned sideways looking at herself in the mirror as she smiled happily to herself. 'One of these days, I will look like this when I get pregnant Kankuro's baby,' she thought to herself. She frowned as she stuffed another pillow into the back of her pajama pants. 'And if I don't start watching what I eat, I'll look like this and Kankuro will find someone else.'

"Ino honey, where did you put my hat?" Kankuro asked as he came down the hall.

Ino jerked the pillows out of her clothes and put them back on the bed. "It's in here, baby," she called to him. He turned her face up and kissed her as he walked by.

"I don't know what to do now that nii-chan shut the bakery down on Saturday for the next few months. The customers were pretty understanding though, they come in more during the week now since nii-chan opens earlier and stays an hour later," Kankuro said as he looked under pillows, bed, and the dresser. "I can't find any of my hats," he said.

"I think it's better for all of us if the bakery stays closed on Saturday and keeps its new hours. I already wrote about it in my follow up article and the business people seem to like the new set up," she said as she walked to the closet and opened it to reveal a hat rack that hung off of the closet door. "I hung them in here," she said as he stepped forward.

"You are a wonder," he said as he pulled out a black hat and tugged it onto his head.

"Are you going out?" she sat on the bed watching him with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I have to meet nii-chan at the house for an hour. I'll try to make it back sooner if I can," he said as he pecked her lips quickly and grabbed his keys off of the night stand. "Love you," he said as he hurried down the hall.

"Love you too!" she yelled down the hall after his retreating form. Ino picked up her pillow again and stuffed it back into her shirt and smoothed her hand down it. "Soon," she vowed.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

"Ugh, will you leave me the fuck alone?" Naruto growled as Sai cornered him in the hall and wouldn't let him pass.

"Not until you pay the toll," Sai said playfully and grabbed for Naruto. He pushed him against the wall and placed a wet kiss on his pursed lips. "Tastes like candy," he purred as the blond struggled out of his grasp.

"What are you trying to do, asshole, drown me?" Naruto asked as he dragged his hand across his lips disgusted by all of the moisture there.

"I've been wanting to taste you ever since I saw you at the hospital, and I must say it was worth the wait. Sasuke has had more time with you, but I'm sure you'll like me better if you give me a chance. So do you wanna give it a try?" Sai purred as he stepped nearer to Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked as he walked down the hall looking from Naruto's flaming angry face to Sai's expressionless one.

"I'm getting to know your lover better, Sasuke. That's all," Sai said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he stepped back.

Sasuke refused to get pulled in to Sai's childish games. "I had an interesting text from Neji. He said you're not booked at his hotel for the next week. Care to explain?"

"Closing ranks on me already, huh cousin? Are you and Neji that afraid of me?" he asked in a jovial voice that belied his blank expression. "I actually wasn't going to go to the conference but after seeing you and meeting your beautiful lover I realized how much I miss my family and oji-san feels the same. He was upset that I decided to bunk with a friend of mine who is already at Neji's hotel. His name is Shin. I'm sure if Neji checks him out he'll find him."

"Neji and I have no reason to fear you, Sai. By the way, if you value your nuts, you'll keep your goddamned hands to yourself," Sasuke warned before gathering Naruto close and walking away.

"That guy is an asshole," Naruto grumbled as he scrubbed his hand across his jeans.

"Did he touch you?" Sasuke asked in a low dangerous voice as he squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto didn't want to add to the trouble that was already present between the cousins so he chuckled and thumbed his nose. "Are you kidding me, teme? I'd kick his ass if he tried."

"Don't lie to me, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't, teme," he said as he looked away, uncomfortable. "Take me shopping again before we have to go. I saw outfits I want to buy for my family and I want you to pick out some things too," he said as he tucked his arm through Sasuke's and hugged it tightly.

"You and your siblings are going to be the death of us," Sasuke said as he grinned at Naruto, "but what a way to go. We still have a couple of hours before we lift off so I don't see a problem with going shopping one more time," he said as he kissed Naruto's golden hair and forehead.

Sai watched through the window with narrowed eyes as he saw Sasuke hold the door open for the blond. He had never seen his cousin happier than he was right at this moment and Sai wanted to crush his happiness. "Just wait, Sasuke. Soon that little lover of yours will be mine," he said as his eyes shadowed over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxxoxxo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxox oxoxooxoxxoxoxoxxoxxxoxoxoxo xoxxx

Sasuke sat back in his seat and played with Naruto's fingers as the driver took them into town. "I think we should buy Deidara one of the angel costumes. Itachi would _love_ that," he smirked.

"There's another one I want to buy him too. Itachi might not like women but he won't be able to resist nii-chan in the outfit I want to buy," Naruto grinned madly. "Gaara will like the outfit I'm thinking of for him too."

"Kami help us all," Sasuke said as they pulled up in front of the shop. By the time Naruto was finished, Sasuke carried five medium sized bags and five large bags and Naruto carried five large bags of clothing and accessories that he purchased. "You know Kakashi's going to lose his mind, right," Sasuke said as he stuffed the purchases in the car.

"I bet he will, the pervert," Naruto's eyes gleamed. "He might have competition for his title if you enter the competition anytime soon though."

"What do you mean? I bought things for other people too," Sasuke said. "I'll separate it at home."

"I was wondering why you needed twenty pairs of fuzzy handcuffs," Naruto said as he leaned against his beloved. "Why don't you go ahead and get in the car. I have one more very important thing to buy before we go."

"Do you want me to come so I can carry it?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said over his shoulder as he headed back to the antique shop they had visited when they first arrived. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sasuke stood beside the car waiting for Naruto just in case as his mind played over the scenario from this morning. He knew Sai had touched Naruto, he could feel it; he was just surprised Naruto lied to him about it. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't ever leave Naruto alone with the crow again.

"Are you okay, Teme?" he heard Naruto's voice say, causing him to look up in surprise. Naruto stood in front of him holding two bags in his good hand and a concerned look on his face.

Naruto saw the cold, chilling look on Sasuke's face and panicked for a minute. He traced his beloved teme's face with his fingertips of his left hand as the cold expression melted from Sasuke's face and was replaced by a closed expression. "I'm fine, Dobe," Sasuke said with a lopsided smirk. He took Naruto's bags and added them with the others before opening the door for him.

"I should take some pain killers before the flight so I'll sleep. Besides, I don't want your weird cousin watching us make love," Naruto said as he slid into the seat.

"Are you in pain?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his lover onto his lap after he got in.

"A little," Naruto said as he leaned into the strong arms and took his pills.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he held his dobe knowing he was in more pain than he was letting on. He kissed the fingertips that had so tenderly stroked his face just minutes ago before elevating the cast as much as possible.

They didn't get out when they reached the chateau as the servants packed the back of the car with their luggage and Sai climbed into the car. The cousins glared silently at each other as Sasuke held the sleeping Naruto in his arms on the way to the airstrip. He carried Naruto onto the plane when they arrived and strapped him into a seat leaving him only long enough to close all of the shades on the plane before sitting next to him. When the seatbelt light went off, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and tucked him into his embrace.

"You love him, don't you?" Sai asked.

"That is none of your business," Sasuke said as his arms tightened around Naruto.

"My Sasuke…" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's chest causing Sasuke's lips to twitch.

By the time the plane landed, it was night time in Konoha. "You should probably go on to the hotel," Sasuke said as he carried Naruto up the stairs with Sai following behind him.

"I want to greet oba-san and oji-san," Sai said as he smiled widely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he passed the butler and carried Naruto into the sitting room. Iruka came forward immediately and took Naruto from Sasuke who gave him to his brother grudgingly.

"Otou-san!" Daisuke cried as he jumped into his father's arms. "What happened to okaa-san?"

"He was being a baka," Kankuro glared at his sleeping brother as relief swept through him. Iruka sat down on the couch with Naruto still in his arms while the rest of the siblings gathered around the blond.

Naruto stirred in Iruka's arms when he heard Daisuke's voice. "Daisuke, sweetheart, is that you?" he asked as Iruka sat him on the couch.

"Okaa-san! I missed you," the little one cried as he wiggled out of his father's arms and threw himself into Naruto's outstretched arms.

"My baby!" Naruto said, still a little woozy from the flight and pain medication as he gathered the little body in his arms. Sasuke tried to minimize Daisuke's contact with Naruto's broken wrist as much as possible while the rest of the family gathered around to welcome the couple back home.

Sai stood off to the side as he looked around the large, full sitting room of the mansion. He watched as the strangers gathered around the blond and hugged and stroked him like a precious jewel. 'Disgusting,' he thought to himself. 'Nobody loves anybody that much.'

"Sai, dear," Mikoto said after she greeted Sasuke, cooed over Naruto for a moment, and directed the servants to go get their luggage. "Sasuke said you would be coming back with him, but I never expected to see you tonight," her voice held a little censure in it. She didn't like this man, but he was related so she was determined to show him _some_ respect.

"I just came in to see you and oji-san," Sai said jovially as he embraced her quickly.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted as he approached the man who held out his hand which he shook. He was not fond of his brother's son either and he thought it was better for the boy's sanity if he went back to France as quickly as possible.

"You look well, oji-san. Otou-san would be jealous," Sai said with a fake smile. He knew no one wanted him there, but that didn't matter to him. He was determined to take the blond away from Sasuke and that was the most important thing to him right now, not what these people thought. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends," he said to Mikoto because he knew Fugaku wouldn't do it.

Mikoto suppressed a frown and led Sai over to the siblings and children as they continued to alternate between cooing and reprimanding their injured Naru-chan. "Iruka-chan, allow me to introduce Itachi and Sasuke's cousin Sai. Sai, this is Iruka, he is Kakashi's lover," she said as Iruka shook the cold clammy hand that was offered while Kakashi and his children fumed at the lustful perusal Sai used to look Iruka over.

"My, my, Hatake-san you certainly are fortunate. Such a beauty," Sai said as his hand lingered on Iruka's for far too long. Mikoto frowned as she moved next to Kankuro and Ino introducing them to the eerie man who dismissed them almost immediately.

"I wonder why he wasn't as happy to meet us?" Kankuro wondered aloud to Ino who giggled as he watched the slippery git with narrowed eyes. He could sense that the cousin was up to something.

Mikoto quickly introduced Deidara next as the twins wound their arms around their golden okaa-san and mirrored their father's glare. "I am _very_ pleased to meet you," Sai said with an appreciative gleam in his eyes as he bent to kiss Deidara's hand.

"Put your fucking lips on him, Sai and I'll rip them off of your face and stick them up your ass," Itachi warned quietly as the twins grabbed Deidara's hand away from the smiling man.

"Eloquent as always Itachi," Sai said without looking away from Deidara.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"This is Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru," Mikoto said as she pulled Sai away from Itachi.

"Pleasure," Sai said dragging his eyes away from Itachi's lover and shaking hands with the next two people making it evident that it was not a pleasure at all to meet them.

"How nice," Temari growled at the rude man, instantly disliking him as she watched his retreating back.

"And this is Gaara. He is Neji's lover," Mikoto introduced quickly and tried to pull him back to Fugaku, but Sai grasped Gaara's hand before she could lead him away.

"I think I should move back to Konoha, oji-san. There are… such beautiful sights to behold," Sai said as he brushed his lips over Gaara's hand lingeringly.

"I don't think that would be healthy for you, Sai," Neji said as he pulled Gaara's hand away.

"I'm a doctor, Neji, I should know what is healthy for me and what isn't," Sai said as he smiled his disturbing smile before moving away.

"You're a fucking podiatrist," Neji growled as he wrapped his arms around Gaara protectively. "And it'll be difficult for you to examine my foot when it's half way up your ass."

Sai glared at the beautiful enraged man before returning his gaze to Fugaku. "Well, I don't want to wear out my welcome…" he began.

"Too late," Itachi said mildly as he hovered over Deidara and the boys causing Sasuke to chuckle and his father's lips to twitch.

He glared at Itachi, "… and I must be getting to the hotel. Shin is expecting me so I'll say my goodnights." He cast a longing gaze at Naruto causing Sasuke to step in front of the blond and glare at the crow. Sai returned the glare before bowing shallowly. "It was very nice meeting all of you," he said with a fake smile as his gaze lingered on the two blonds, the redhead, and brunet. "I'll be seeing you soon," he promised.

Everyone watched him go as Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke and Neji were plotting to throw him into the deepest lake they could find with cement shoes on. "It's always such a pleasure to see him," Kakashi said with disgust clear in his voice.

"Let's not let it ruin everything," Mikoto said cheerfully. "We're all together now so let's have our family night!"

"YAY, OBAA-SAN!" the three ravens cried as they jumped up and down.

"You owe me a match, young lady," Fugaku challenged as he pointed his paddle at Ino causing everyone to groan and laugh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxox

"Sai, I'm so glad you made it. You surprised me when you called and said you changed your mind and would be joining me," Shin said as he pulled the taller man down for a hungry kiss after his lover tossed his bag onto the bed. "I thought I was going to have to do without you for a whole week."

"I didn't come for this, Shin," Sai said as he pulled the smaller man's arms away from him. "I came to take Sasuke's lover away from him."

Shin tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. "I wish you'd forget about your revenge, Sai. We could have fun together if you'd just…"

"You just don't get it. I have suffered at Sasuke's hands one too many times and now it's his turn to suffer at mine," Sai said with a dark smile that spread across his lips. "He loves his little blond too so it'll hurt that much more when I fuck him. I'll need your help."

"Forget it, Sai. I won't have anything to do with this. You're welcome to stay here, but do not bring your little conquest to _my_ hotel room for a quick fuck," Shin warned as he blinked back tears of frustration. He had thought he'd healed Sai's wounded heart and that the man was ready to move on, but Sai apparently refused to let go of the past. Shin wished he didn't love the alabaster beauty so much, but he was helpless against him.

"Fine, don't help me," Sai growled. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone. I can do this on my own." He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck you, Sai," Shin whispered as the tears he had kept in fell from his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxox

"Why are my bags here, Teme?" Naruto asked as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at the bags he had packed and left at the hotel before he left for France.

"I have a question for you, Dobe. Why didn't you tell me your house was being remodeled and you needed a place to stay? I think that's a better question, don't you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I have a place to stay. I have a room at Neji's hotel…" Naruto began to explain as he popped one pain killer into his mouth.

"Correction, you _had_ a room at Neji's hotel. _Had_, as in past tense," Sasuke stressed to emphasize his point. "You are staying here with me and that's final. Besides, I don't even like you being in the same country with Sai let alone be under the same roof," Sasuke said irritably.

Naruto watched his beloved raven run his hand through his hair, wishing it was his hand. Hearing Sasuke say those things and act so possessive of him made the vixen feel bubbly inside. He looked at all of the bags of souvenirs that littered their room until he spied the one he wanted, feeling like it was the perfect time for it. He reached over and grabbed the bag before pulling Sasuke down next to him on the bed. He took hold of Sasuke's hand and traced his fingers. "I have something for you, Teme," he whispered shyly.

Sasuke stroked the scarred cheek causing Naruto's eyes to fall to half mast and lean into the touch. "I'm too tired for that right now, Dobe. You were able to sleep on the flight home, not me," Sasuke teased.

"Dick," Naruto grumbled as he placed a black box in Sasuke's hand. "I hope you like it," he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Sasuke opened the box and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Lying on a bed of satin was a gold bracelet that was inlaid with onyx jewels. He touched one of the cold jewels before looking at Naruto briefly then back to the bracelet. No one outside of his family had ever given him a gift and he didn't know how to react. "Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked without blinking for fear the gift would disappear.

"I found it in the antique shop where I bought your parent's gifts the day we got to France. I was afraid it would be gone. I remember you told me you like gold and the stones caught my attention because they remind me of your eyes, so I wanted to buy it for you," Naruto said as he blushed. "Do you like it?" he asked once again feeling shy and uncertain. He was sure Sasuke was used to more expensive gifts than this, but the bracelet seemed to fit his teme.

Sasuke nodded as he continued to stare at the jewelry. "I like it a lot," he said lifting Naruto's blushing face to look into his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied uncomfortably. "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Can you?" Sasuke asked looking doubtfully at the cast.

Naruto grinned and wiggled his fingers. "Of course I can," he said taking the bracelet from Sasuke and wrapping it around his wrist. When the bracelet fell into place, Naruto kissed Sasuke's arm. "Perfect. Just like I knew it would be," he said.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his vixen, brushing his lips against plump ones as he took his time showing Naruto through his body just how much the gift meant to him since he couldn't find the words. He slid his hand along Naruto's cheek, caressing each scar on its path to golden hair when he heard a knock on the door just before it swung open.

"Otou-san, can I sleep with you and okaa-san tonight?" Daisuke asked as he rubbed his eye carrying his stuffed panda his father won him at the carnival by the neck, dragging it along behind him.

"Awww, he looks like Gaara," Naruto said as he held his arms out for the sleepy child.

"Yamada-san wouldn't let me sleep with my bride," Daisuke yawned as he climbed up into the bed.

"Before you do that, let's get you to the bathroom," Sasuke said as he lifted his son into his arms and carried him to the adjoining bathroom. "We wouldn't want you to wet the bed now would we?" he asked as he made a mental note to talk to the nanny tomorrow.

Naruto rolled to the far side of the bed and waited for his boys to come back. He pulled back the blankets and fluffed the pillows. When Sasuke returned carrying Daisuke, he placed the child next to Naruto before crawling into bed. He propped Naruto's arm out of harm's way before wrapping his arm around his child and lover.

"G'night otou-san, G'night okaa-san," Daisuke said as he yawned widely.

"Goodnight, son," Sasuke said as he hugged the little one closer to him.

"G'night Daisuke," Naruto said as he leaned over and kissed the raven head. Within ten minutes Naruto and Daisuke were sleeping soundly.

Sasuke lay awake watching his son and lover sleep. He lifted his arm looking at the moonlight bounce off of the gems in the bracelet still not believing the gift was real in spite of its weight on his arm. His eyes darted back to Naruto as he moaned in his sleep. He repositioned his arm and the blond relaxed again. Sasuke thought of Sai and how the crow looked at his love and his eyes narrowed. 'No one will take Naruto away from me, even if I have to kill to keep him,' he vowed darkly as his hand tightened on the blond making him whimper. He released his hold and stroked his vixen tenderly. 'I will win his heart," he thought. 'He will be mine forever.'

_**Welcome to Princess Sin, Erathin Friz, Ceil And Sebby3, Narukolover23, Redribin, Sakura-Blossoms-Falling, Simon de Escorpaio, Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly, Kalbus2002 to following the story. I'd also like to thank Sesshomaru's Mizuki, Erathin Friz, Ceil And Sebby3, Narukolover23, Redribin, and 5**__**th**__** Kazekage's Wife for favoriting this story. I would also like to thank WraithReaper, igotmoneymoney, Erathin Friz, boredomisbliss, iloveanime1919, narukolover23, tsweet24, and StellaxYaoixYurixLove for reviewing. Thanks so much for the support and I hope those of you in the storm area on the east coast and in the Bahamas, Puerto Rico, Cuba, and the Caribbean Islands are safe and sound.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**In this installment, you get another family Sunday and a little Sasu/Naru. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

"Gaara-chan, I gotta pee," Daisuke said rubbing his eyes and poking his stuffed panda.

Naruto chuckled as the sleepy child snuggled against the bear waiting for it to carry him to the bathroom. He rolled out of bed and grabbed the littlest raven up, bearing his weight with his good arm and carried him to the bathroom.

Sasuke stretched and reached for his son and Naruto only to find the panda bear and empty bed. He opened his eyes when he heard Daisuke say, "Okaa-san, what are you doing in Gaara-chan's room?"

"You slept with me and otou-san last night, remember?" Naruto's sleep rough voice drifted into the room washing over Sasuke, warming him like the sun.

"Because Yamada-san is mean, she wouldn't let me sleep with Gaara-chan," Daisuke pouted as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger as he listened to his son. He stood up and pulled on his robe. "Let's go down to breakfast," he said as he scooped his son up into his arms and dashed out of the room as the little boy squealed with delight and clutched his father's arms. Naruto laughed as he followed his ravens.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx oxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxox

"…and then she told us to go to bed." Kei said as he wailed as his okaa-san stroked his and his brother's hair.

"She said she didn't care what we did at okaa-san's house, we weren't allowed to do it here," Kai wailed as loudly as his brother.

Itachi watched with his gaze darkening as his boys clutched Deidara and cried all over him. Sasuke had hired the woman after their old nanny retired and she had only been with them for three months, but she was nothing like the previous nanny at all. Deidara saw the coldness creep into the ebony eyes as he held his boys and he hoped Itachi would kick the old crone in her tight ass for making his little monsters cry.

"Let's go to breakfast," Itachi growled as he lifted the twins under his arms and carried them like sacks of grain which was now his custom as they clung to him and cried.

oxoxoxooxoxooxxoxxoxxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxox

Iruka, Kakashi, Kankuro, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru were all seated at the table with the older children, Mikoto and Fugaku enjoying breakfast and talking when Itachi and Deidara walked into the dining room carrying the twins who were thankfully no longer crying followed shortly by Naruto and Sasuke who sat Daisuke in his chair. Itachi and Sasuke shared a look before leaving the room together as their father raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Gaara?" Deidara asked as he looked around.

"Neji came down earlier and told us Gaara was still sleeping so he made a tray for them and took it upstairs," Temari said as she handed a cup of coffee to Naruto. "He said otouto was holding on to pillows this morning like he holds the kids ever since they started staying Saturday nights."

"Poor Gaara-chan, he misses me," Daisuke said.

"He misses us too!" Kei shouted.

"Yeah!" Kai said. "Mean Yamada-san!"

"I wanted to ask him about what happened last night. Daisuke told us the nanny wouldn't let the boys sleep with Gaara and Neji," Naruto said as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"She what?!" Mikoto yelled. "I thought they just wanted to sleep in their rooms."

"Nope, she wouldn't _let_ the boys sleep with them last night," Naruto repeated, patting Daisuke's head and looking up when Itachi and Sasuke reentered the room.

Itachi sat in the seat next to Kei across from Kai and Deidara while Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I want you to come with me," he said.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him out of his seat. "I don't think…"

"Just come on," Sasuke said as he dragged Naruto behind him.

"What's going on, Itachi?" Mikoto asked her eyes full of concern.

"Sasuke is going to have a word with Yamada," Itachi said as Sasuke and Naruto walked out the door.

"I never liked her," Fuyuki said as Koyuki nodded. "I wish Yaara-san hadn't gotten so old, she was great."

"Now that we have okaa-san, we don't need a nanny anymore," Koyuki said as she smiled at Iruka.

"You guys," Iruka smiled lovingly at them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxox xoxo

Sasuke sat behind the desk in the study with his hands folded on top of it as he waited for the nanny to appear. Naruto sat in an overstuffed chair next to a fireplace biting a nail as he watched Sasuke. He watched as the cold blank mask descended over the handsome features and the wintery gaze that touched lightly around the room, froze everything it landed on. He wasn't afraid of his beloved teme, but seeing him like this was unsettling.

The door opened and the nanny walked in. "You wanted to see me, Uchiha-san," the she said in a voice laced with distaste causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock. He expected the woman to have balls because of how she overstepped her position, but to try to take on Sasuke when she clearly saw his mood, well now he just thought she was crazy.

Sasuke's top lip curled back in a snarl at the woman's tone. "Why did you deem it your position to tell the children that they couldn't sleep in Gaara-san's room last night," his voice lashed out coldly.

"Well, I _am_ their nanny," the woman said with a sneer causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"You are their nanny, not their okaa-san," Sasuke bit out as he looked over at Naruto.

"Hunh, they don't have an okaa-san to make those decisions now do they," the nanny said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She hated the Uchiha family for what they had done to hers and she would make them pay, starting with the little ones. "Besides, it's not proper for little children to sleep with grown men."

"I am Daisuke's okaa-san, and are you insinuating that my otouto would do something to the kids?" Naruto asked as his eyes shot blue fire at the woman.

"Not at all, I'm saying that children shouldn't see two men sleeping together. It isn't natural, and you are far from being an okaa-san. You're a man… I think," she insulted without even looking at Naruto causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"Now you just wait a fucking minute," Naruto growled. "Daisuke _asked_ me to be his okaa-san, and that makes me his okaa-san. As for me being a man, I am one hundred percent man and I find no shame in wanting Uchiha Sasuke at all and I'll be _damned_ if I'll let some bitch that doesn't even know anything about me or our situation to try and judge us and I'll be double damned if I allow my son to be raised by the same narrow-minded, judgmental bitch."

Sasuke's eyes warmed a degree as he watched his golden vixen become enraged at the sneering woman in front of them. Naruto's body looked like it was wrapped in red-orange flames as his azure eyes narrowed, accepting the challenge the woman threw. "Yamada-san, I thought your _son_ is gay," Sasuke said drawing the woman's attention back to him; Naruto was angry now, but Sasuke knew he'd regret saying something that would hurt the crone later.

"My son was never 'gay' until your nii-san seduced him," Yamada said as her cheeks blazed with fury. "He was a good straight boy until Itachi turned his wiles on him."

"Yes, a good straight boy who occasionally likes a cock in his ass," Sasuke said brutally causing the older woman to sputter.

"How dare you," she screamed. "How dare you say that? Because of what your nii-san did to my son, my husband left and my family fell apart; I'll never forgive you!"

"Who wants your forgiveness?" Sasuke asked coldly as he steepled his fingers as he smirked at the woman in front of him. "It isn't nii-san's fault that you and your husband were too narrow-minded to help your own son come to grips with his sexual orientation, besides, nii-san doesn't have to 'turn his wiles on anyone', usually others come on to him," Sasuke defended.

"My son would never 'come on' to Itachi, he was always a good boy," the woman insisted. "He was confused, but he's fine now that that blond bitch is sleeping with Itachi…"

"Oh hell no," Naruto interrupted the woman in mid sentence. "You will not talk about anyone in my family like that," Naruto said as he clenched his fists.

Sasuke decided he had let this go on far enough. He unfolded his hands and stood up. "You're fired for insubordination, Yamada," he said as he hit the buzzer under his desk to summon the butler. When he arrived, Sasuke inclined his head. "Go with her to gather her things and have security escort her off of my property," he said as the woman glared at him with all the hatred she felt. He turned his back on her dismissing her completely as the butler escorted her out of his presence.

"What a bitch," Naruto fumed. "Don't you do background checks?" he asked as he began to pace back and forth. "You hired a homosexual hating nanny and Itachi is totally gay and you're bi. What's wrong with you people?" he asked as he continued to pace and fling his hands in wide sweeping gestures. "I would never let my precious Daisuke be raised by a bigot like that. And did you hear what she said about nii-chan?"

Sasuke caught the pacing Naruto around the waist and hauled him against his body. He looked down into narrow sapphire eyes as he stroked the scarred cheek, his bracelet falling down his arm in a caress. "Yes I did do a background check, but they don't really ask questions like 'are you a bigot' or 'has any member of this family ever fucked a member of your family'," Sasuke said drolly. "I only found out about Itachi and her son _after_ I had hired her." Sasuke remembered that from the day at the beach, Itachi had not wanted anyone other than Deidara and had actually forgotten about _everyone_ he had ever slept with as he pursued the blond.

Naruto snorted as he leaned into Sasuke's touch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get into the middle of this," he said sheepishly. "I just couldn't stand by and listen to her say those things about us without saying something back."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he tightened his arms around Naruto.

Naruto idly stroked the raven's chest for a few moments. "Sasuke?" said as he stroked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered when his dobe didn't go on.

"Can I… I mean would you let me…" he started.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he pulled back and looked into Naruto's cobalt eyes.

"Can I take care of Daisuke?" he whispered as his eyes bore into Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he pulled the blond against his body again, he had been hoping for this all along. "We'll work out your salary later," Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto's chin and took his lips in a swift kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxo xxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxx

"Sorry precious," Yamada said as she cupped her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "He fired me, please forgive okaa-san."

"I do, okaa-san," the brunet crooned into the phone as he rocked his hips forward. "Were you able to find out anything before he fired you?"

"Oh yes my dear. Itachi will be meeting his little lover in the park for lunch Thursday," she said as she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, okaa-san, you did well," the brunet said before hanging up the phone. He turned to the blond under him. "Thursday," he said with a spine-chilling smile. His mother had been feeding him information since his reformation 'from gay to straight' again, but with her no longer employed with the Uchihas, this would be his last chance to strike. He thrust forward again, driving into the blond. "No mistakes this time," he said coldly.

"Yes, my love," the blond said as he clung to the brunet.

oxoxoooxooxoxoxxxoxxoxooxxoo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxooxoox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxxoxoxoxox oxox

"What are we doing today?" Neji asked as he wrapped his arms around Gaara, trying to put the family back into the family Sunday mood. Naruto had filled them in on what happened in the study with the nanny, stunning the family as well as angering them.

"Horseback riding!" the kids yelled together as they jumped up and down with excitement.

"Thrilling," Itachi said not looking forward to more smelly animals to play with.

"'Tachi-san," Deidara said in warning.

"Itachi and Sasuke have never been a fan of animals or the outdoors," Mikoto said as she patted her eldest son's arm.

"Can't blame them for that," Fugaku said as he picked at some lint on his shirt.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "Actually, I'm starting to see the merit in outdoor activities," he said as he leered at his blushing hellion causing his brother and Kakashi to snicker and leer at their lovers as well.

"We should go," Kankuro said trying to suppress his laughter at his brothers' flaming faces. He grabbed Ino around the waist and they walked out to the car with Shikamaru and Temari.

Naruto slipped his sling over his head and Iruka cinched it tight for him as Sasuke watched from the sidelines secretly wanting to fawn over his dobe but Iruka was too much of a mother hen to let him yet. When the fit was comfortable, they followed the rest of the family to the cars and they drove to the stables.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

"I'm riding with okaa-san," Kei said. "I'm the oldest, so it's my choice."

"Nu-uh," Kai said. "I'm the youngest, so okaa-san needs to protect me more," he smirked at his twin making Kei realize he made a mistake by bringing their birth order into the argument.

"You can take turns," Deidara said as he handed Kei up to Itachi who was already seated on his horse. He had ridden around the corral a few times getting a feel for the horse before agreeing to take either child with him. Deidara swung up into the saddle before taking Kai from the attendant and seating him in front, wrapping his arms protectively around the little boy. He tapped the horse's sides with his heels and it set off into a walk.

Sasuke growled at the ease with which his brother mastered horseback riding in ten minutes meanwhile he was bouncing around in the saddle like a loose bag of laundry.

"Grip with your knees, teme," Naruto held his side as he laughed. He trotted up next to Sasuke and tried to sober when the raven cast his hot glare on him instead of the horse he was riding. "You have to grip with your knees and move with the horse," Naruto instructed.

"I'm going to trot this fucking animal to the nearest dog food factory and put him into the machine myself," Sasuke growled earning another laugh from Naruto.

Naruto felt like he was going to fall off of his horse from laughing so hard. He let go of his reins and wiped his eyes before picking them up again.

"Show-off," Sasuke muttered as he pulled back on one side of the reins causing the horse to turn right. He started to curse and pulled up on the reins instead of back and the horse began walking in circles causing Naruto to scream with laughter.

"Oh Kami, that's great. Iruka nii-chan, get a picture of this, quick," he begged as he laughed while Sasuke tried to figure out why his horse was broken.

Fugaku's lips twitched up in a smile and Mikoto, Kakashi, Koyuki, and Fuyuki, joined Naruto in full out laughter as Iruka snapped pictures. "Assholes," Sasuke grumbled. "How do I stop this thing?" he asked Naruto who was laughing like a loon.

Naruto pulled himself together and looped his reins onto his saddle horn before reaching over and pulling back on Sasuke's stopping the horse all together. "You want to ride with me?" he asked as he scooted forward on his horse. He loved the fact that he was able to teach his teme things. It made him feel important if only a little bit to the dark eyed man.

Sasuke got off of his horse and mounted behind Naruto with the help of an attendant. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and gripped the horse's flanks with his knees as the dobe instructed. Naruto spent the next twenty minutes tutoring him on the ins and outs of horseback riding. "I'll tell you this, I'm never coming back here again," he grumbled.

xoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxo oxox

"I'm always coming here!" Daisuke shouted as raised his little fist into the air as he and Gaara trotted through an open field. "I love horses!"

Gaara tossed a look over his shoulder to see if Neji was okay, only to find him sitting tall in the saddle riding effortlessly beside him. He raised an eyebrow at Neji who laughed.

"Oji-san used to own a stable and I rode frequently when I was younger," Neji said leaving out the fact that he was also sleeping with the stable boy at the time and that was why he had been so interested in horses.

"Hmmm," Gaara hummed. He wrapped his arms tighter around Daisuke and whispered in the boy's ear, "Hold on tight," before tapping the horse with his heels and leaning forward spurring the horse to pick up more speed causing Daisuke to laugh as he held on tightly to his Gaara-chan while the scenery whizzed by.

Neji watched as the love of his life took off at a breakneck speed, his wild red hair blowing in the wind causing Neji to pull his mount to a stop so he could watch the breathtaking scene. Gaara eased back and the horse slowed down. When they had slowed to a walk, Neji could hear Daisuke and Gaara laugh together and his heartbeat picked up. An attendant approached the laughing pair on the horse, smiling at Neji's everything causing his light violet eyes to narrow. He saw the attendant touch Gaara and he spurred his horse forward. "Is there a problem?" he asked coldly as he trotted up, his features drawn tight with rage as Gaara smiled at the attendant.

"No," Gaara said as he moved his leg back after the attendant had fixed a strap. He nodded his head and smiled down at the man again before he moved away. "Why do you ask?"

Neji watched the smiling brunet walk away whistling, noting the tall handsome man had dark violet eyes and medium length brown hair. "Did he touch you?" he asked quietly.

"No oji-san. He fixed a strap," Daisuke said, his little brow furrowing in concern as he clutched Gaara's arm.

Neji averted his gaze and looked self-conscious. "Sorry, I just know how stable boys can be," he explained.

Gaara gave Neji a blank look before turning away. "Sounds like a guilty conscience to me," he said before spurring his horse forward again. He rode up to Mikoto and transferred the little boy onto her horse promising to come back to get him before racing away with Neji trying desperately to catch up with him. When he had gotten far enough away, he slowed the horse to a stop and slid off.

Neji rode right by his beloved in his desperation to get to him. When he realized it, he pulled the horse to a stop and backtracked until he stopped in front of Gaara and slid off of his horse and moved to take his destiny into his arms only to have Gaara step aside.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid, Neji?" Gaara asked quietly.

Neji froze. "Why would you ask me that?" he said carefully.

"I know you've slept with a lot of people," Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around himself. "It's in the past and I know I can't do anything about it, but I hate it. The thought of you with others makes me… You're not the only one who gets jealous, you know."

"Gaara, they meant nothing…" Neji started.

"They meant something, Neji, or you wouldn't have had sex with them," Gaara said.

"I love you," Neji insisted.

"I know you do, but you don't trust me. You're judging what I might do based on how you have acted in the past and you don't trust me," Gaara said.

"Gaara… please," Neji said. "I love you and I do trust you. It's just that I don't trust others. I've done a lot of bad things in the past, and I feel like Karma will get even with me by taking you away."

"It's my choice if I stay with you Neji, not Karma's. I stay with you because I love you, because I… I want to grow old with you," Gaara said softly.

Neji yanked Gaara to him and crushed his lips against his. "Kami I love you," he vowed. "I trust you, Gaara. I do, but when I saw that man, I couldn't hold it in. He was almost my clone."

"No one could ever be you, Neji," Gaara said between kisses. "You're my one and only."

"Gaara," Neji breathed before kissing him deeply, letting the world melt away.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxox oxox

"It's my turn to ride with okaa-san," Kei said.

"I feel so popular," Itachi groused causing Deidara to laugh.

"Otou-san's too big and my nuts are crushed," Kei said matter of factly causing Deidara to clap a hand over his mouth and laugh harder.

"You should teach your sons some manners next," Itachi said as he fought to keep the smile from his face. "Come on, Kai. Let's give your nii-san's nuts a rest."

"But otou-san, I don't want my nuts crushed," Kai cried.

Deidara was now crying as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Kai, we have to be fair to your nii-san," he said as he swapped crying children with Itachi. "Would you like to learn how to ride by yourselves?" he asked.

"We can?" Kei asked as he wiped away tears and looked up into his okaa-san's face.

"Of course," Deidara said. "Otou-san and I can teach you on little ponies."

"YAY!" they shouted and Itachi and Deidara turned their horses around and headed back to the stables. Ten minutes later, they had twin ponies saddled and were leading the twins around the corral as they clung to the ponies for dear life chattering excitedly. After a while, the attendants came out and took over giving Itachi and Deidara a rest.

Deidara leaned up against the fence of the corral as he watched the twins laugh and trot around in circles. "What are you going to do now that Yamada isn't going to be the nanny anymore," he asked Itachi.

"Look for a new nanny, I suppose," Itachi said as his lips twitched up when Kai's horse tossed its head causing the child to laugh.

"Can I watch them?" Deidara asked quietly as he continued to watch the boys.

"Seriously?" Itachi asked. He knew Sasuke took Naruto into the study with him because he was betting on the blond to take over care of Daisuke but he never dreamed Deidara would volunteer to take over care of the twins.

"Unless you don't want me to," Deidara said quietly as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

Itachi tried to hide his excitement. "If you want to take care of them I don't see why you can't, after all you are their okaa-san," Itachi said.

Deidara gave him a blinding smile. "Thank you, Itachi-san," he said as he clasped his hand making Itachi's heart rate soar.

"It's nothing," Itachi grumbled. He looked uncomfortable for a minute, avoiding Deidara's sunny gaze. "Why aren't you wearing your choker?" he asked gruffly trying to change the subject.

"And lose my first diamond while horseback riding, are you crazy?" he asked incredulously.

"I would just buy you another," Itachi said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I love my diamond. I never want to lose it, I want to keep it forever," he said. Though he was talking about the diamond, he really meant Itachi and the boys, but he couldn't tell Itachi that for fear of losing him.

Itachi looked down at his angel, admiring his blush. When he looked around, he noticed he wasn't the only one admiring the blush on his high cheek bones. He scowled at the attendants looking at his angel before pulling him into his arms and kissing him lingeringly.

"'Tachi," Deidara breathed as he closed his eyes and melted into Itachi's embrace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxox oxox

"Feel better now?" Naruto asked the raven that was plastered against his back.

"If you count hard and horny as alright, I'm peachy," Sasuke said, he had been riding behind the dobe for thirty minutes now and his body was in agony.

"Let's stop over there," Naruto said as he turned the horse into a thick patch of woods. When he was sure no one could see them, he slid off of the horse and pulled Sasuke down with his good arm. "Get them trousers off, boy; let me get a look at that snake," he drawled as his finger stroked Sasuke from neck to nuts.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled as the blond attacked his button with one hand sliding it through the button hole without difficulty before attacking the zipper and plunging his hand inside the black jeans.

"Mmmmm, a fine example of Japanese trouser snake… mind if I pet it?" Naruto asked as he dropped to his knees and wrestled with Sasuke's pants.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried again only to draw in a hissing breath as Naruto's tongue stroked him.

"I think he likes that," Naruto said huskily as his eyes darkened with passion. "Are you gonna let me play with your pet snake, mister?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto up and unbuttoned his pants before lowering him to the ground.

_**Oral action coming your way. If you don't like don't read!**_

When Sasuke had made sure his dobe was not in any pain, he lifted his shirt licking his chest and abdomen causing the blond to shudder and arch into him. "Sasuke," he whispered as he caressed the raven's shoulders with his hand.

Sasuke continued his assault with his tongue and lips as he moved lower and lower along Naruto's body until he came to the luscious cock buried in a nest of golden curls. He caressed the lengthening member as he pulled it out of Naruto's pants causing the blond to shudder again.

"No fair, Sasuke. I wanted to suck you," Naruto pouted.

"You will," Sasuke promised as he shifted his body and straddled Naruto's head, letting his cock brush the full lips.

"Oh baby, I love this cock," Naruto said as he licked the tip drawing a groan from Sasuke.

"Do you ever miss women?" Sasuke asked feeling his vixen's lips wrap around the tip of his cock and suckle lightly.

Naruto popped the cock out of his mouth long enough to shake his head. "No. I couldn't go back to women now that I've had you," he confessed without thinking before he traced the purple head of Sasuke's cock with his tongue before taking it into his mouth again. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and started thrusting his hips downward a little at a time taking more and more of the long girthy cock into his mouth.

"Naruto… umph, Naruto," Sasuke grunted before he engulfed his golden dobe down to the hilt causing him to jump in reflex.

Naruto increased the suction on Sasuke's cock, letting his dark haired lover thrust into his mouth gently. He caressed Sasuke's ass with his hand, taking him deeper inside his mouth as the raven bucked and groaned around his cock.

Sasuke alternated between thrusts and bobbing his head on Naruto, feeling the cock in his mouth grow and throb as he blew his beloved. He slid his tongue over the slit in Naruto's head as it turned an angry red color. He kissed the length, dragging his teeth along the shaft causing Naruto to moan and buck his hips as the blond deep throated him.

Naruto could feel himself coming close but he tried to hold back to increase the pleasure for him and Sasuke. He popped the cock out of his mouth again and licked the precum from the slit, stabbing it with his tongue. "I love how you taste, teme," he said as he chased the free cock with his mouth before engulfing it again. "Give it to me," he mumbled before resuming sucking.

Sasuke's strokes sped up as he bobbed his head and increased his suction. He could hear Naruto moaning "Ungh…. Ummlmm… unnn… umph… umlmm," as the blond suckled his cock like a sugary treat, causing Sasuke to let go and thrust one more time, cumming into the warm wet cavern as the moans continued.

Naruto felt warmth flood his mouth as Sasuke came. He swallowed his teme's essence lapping at the sensitive flesh as his own climax consumed him and he arched into Sasuke crying as he spilled his seed. He had been chanting 'I love you,' around Sasuke's cock as the raven slid in and out of his mouth effectively cutting off the words, but letting them tumble out at the same time.

_**End of oral scene. You may now resume reading, thanks!**_

Sasuke kissed Naruto's pelvis as he drew his softening member out of the succulent mouth. He moved from over Naruto's head, not bothering to pull up his pants as he lay next to his dobe and pulled him into his arms. He kissed the back of his neck, his shoulders, and his scarred cheek. "I could never get enough of this," he said as he gripped Naruto to him.

Naruto closed his eyes and relished the raven's hold on him, smiling. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the weed in front of him. "Teme is that poison ivy?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know? You're the nature lover," Sasuke said. He knew what poison ivy was but he wasn't in a hurry to find out firsthand what it felt like.

"Oh no, that _is_ poison ivy," Naruto said squinting his eyes to get a better look.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care. I would make love to you from one end of a poison ivy field to the other," he said as he snuggled with his dobe.

Naruto turned in his arms and kissed his lips. "Teme, I'm not allergic to it, but you might be so we should get up," he said as he levered himself away from Sasuke and pulled him up with his good hand.

Sasuke buttoned Naruto's pants before buttoning his own up and took his luscious lips in a deep, tender kiss. "We better get to the hospital for a cortisone shot, Sasuke. Just to be on the safe side," he said.

"Fine, but I'm driving, not riding this infernal horse," Sasuke grumbled causing Naruto to laugh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxxx

"So you're telling me that _all_ of you need to go to the ER for cortisone shots," Iruka said as Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru stood in front of Iruka and Kakashi as they regarded them with knowing looks.

"What can I say, nii-chan. Poison ivy comes out of nowhere," Kankuro grinned as Temari and Ino blushed.

"You couldn't have stayed on the horse?" Kakashi asked causing Iruka to blush.

"Well what were you doing with your evening, nii-chan?" Ino asked devilishly as she scratched her neck.

"Not what you think. He's talking about _Icha Icha Paradise_," Iruka grumbled. He avoided eye contact with his family while Kakashi grinned like a bandit next to him.

"Yeah right, _Icha Icha Paradise_," Kankuro said with a knowing grin as he took in his brother's lopsided ponytail and unzipped pants.

"Anyway," Iruka said after clearing his throat, "I guess you guys better get to the ER. The sooner you get that shot, the better. You also need to get some anti-histamines, calamine lotion, and oatmeal bath to keep the itching down too."

"We'll see you guys back at the mansion," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's elbow and led him over to where his parents, Itachi, Deidara, Gaara, and Neji stood watching Koyuki, Fuyuki, the twins, and Daisuke ride ponies to give them the PG-13 edition of the story as Kankuro, Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru went to their car.

Iruka turned and punched Kakashi in the arm. "You asshole," he growled. "Why did you say that?"

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed his arm. "Like they wouldn't have figured it out anyway," he said as he pulled the hair tie out of chocolate locks before smoothing them and zipping up Iruka's pants causing his blush to deepen. "Come on, let's go watch the kids for a while," he said before taking the plump lips in a quick kiss.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxx oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxo xoxo

Sai stood at the door waiting for the butler to finish explaining where the family had gone off to, his expressionless face didn't show his inner turmoil. He couldn't believe the drastic change in this part of his family at all. Usually, his family was cold and unfeeling; all they lived for was work and revenge, never family or love. He nodded his acknowledgement to the butler before leaving the mansion and driving back to the hotel.

"How did wooing go?" Shin asked bitterly when Sai entered the room throwing his jacket on the bed before flopping down on it.

"I didn't do any wooing," Sai said just as bitterly. He threw a hand over his eyes.

"Isn't that sad?" Shin said sarcastically as he pulled his jacket on.

Sai heard the rustling of material and opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked as he watched Shin put on his jacket.

"I was invited to dinner by a very nice doctor I met while you were gone," Shin said as he straightened his tie. "He's an American vascular surgeon over here for the conference. We hit it off rather nicely." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and applied some chap stick before he nodded satisfactorily.

"You won't make me jealous," Sai said as he sat up on the bed.

"I'm not worried about making you jealous Sai, because I know you don't care enough about me to be jealous. I love you and I can't change that, but I won't sit back and let you continue to use me anymore. I could have made you happy," Shin said sadly. He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them, pinning Sai with a hard stare. "Don't wait up for me," he said coldly before he turned to leave.

"Shin…" Sai said as his lover grasped the door knob. "Shin, I'm talking to you…" he said as Shin wrenched the door open and walked through. "Shin, goddamnit answer me," he said as his lover closed the door behind himself leaving Sai alone in the suddenly cold empty room. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he picked up the vase on the bedside table and flung it against the door causing it to splinter into tiny fragments.

Shin leaned against the door and closed his eyes allowing the tears he had held in check to slide down his cheeks. He _had_ been trying to make Sai jealous, but he should have known better. Sai didn't love anything except his revenge on Sasuke. He flinched when the vase struck the door with a tremendous amount of force as he heard it shatter. He released a breath as he suppressed the urge to go back inside and apologize to Sai and soothe his wounded pride by forsaking his own.

"Shin, are you okay?" he heard a gentle voice speak to him in English as a smooth hand gripped his arm.

Shin opened his eyes and smiled at the blond in front of him. "Of course, Sam," he said as tears clung to his lashes. "I was just…"

"Spare me the story, Shin. I swear you'll never change. You'll always make excuses for jerks," the man said. "I'm just glad your sister isn't here to see this." He handed his brother-in-law a handkerchief and watched as he dabbed his eyes.

"Nee-san never needs to find out about this," Shin said miserably as he tucked the handkerchief away. He felt Sam put his arm around his shoulder and lead him away.

oxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xxox

Sasuke wanted to scratch the skin off of his buttocks but the dobe slapped his hands away. "It itches," he said in a flat voice as he moved to scratch again. He had just gotten out of a sludgy oatmeal bath, but it had done nothing to stop the horrible itching.

Naruto knocked his hand aside again as he pulled down Sasuke's sweat pants and pushed him face down onto the bed. "Now be a good boy and lay still," he said as he uncapped the calamine lotion. He picked up a cotton ball and tipped the bottle over, spilling some lotion out onto it before setting it aside. He dabbed at one of the four patches of skin that formed a rash on his buttocks and two on his right hip, blowing on it to soothe the slight burn where Sasuke had scratched too deep.

"This is all your fault, you know," Sasuke growled as he felt Naruto's soothing breath skim across his burning flesh.

"Whatever happened to making love to me from one end of a poison ivy field to the other?" Naruto asked as he picked up another cotton ball and moved to another patch of skin on Sasuke's right side where he had laid in the poison ivy after cumming. He shuddered to think what Sasuke's skin would have looked like without the cortisone shot as he looked at the large rash down his beloved teme's side.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as Naruto massaged his side with the lotion covered cotton ball. "You would have been on the bottom then and you're not allergic," he said as Naruto continued to dab his flaming skin.

Naruto blew on the red, angry skin before applying more lotion to the areas. "If you remember, teme darling, you were on top earlier today," he said as he dabbed at the skin gently. When he was satisfied, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on each firm globe of Sasuke's buttocks before leaning back on his heels. "I hope my baby feels better now," he said as he caressed the smooth alabaster skin of Sasuke's buttocks.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his good hand and pulled him down on the bed before rolling on top of him. "I think your baby needs a distraction," he murmured as his lips roamed over the delicious caramel skin.

"I think I can handle that," Naruto said seductively as he rubbed Sasuke's back with his long shapely leg causing the raven to shudder. "What kind of distraction do you have in mind?" he asked playfully.

"This is a good start," Sasuke groaned as Naruto arched against him and latched on to his neck, suckling lightly.

Naruto flipped their positions and smiled down at Sasuke seductively as he pulled his shirt over his head. He reached behind him and pulled Sasuke's pants off leaving the raven naked below him. "My baby has had such a trying day," he said sympathetically as he caressed the silken skin of his beloved. "It's my duty to make him feel better." Naruto slipped off of the bed and shimmied out of his pants before climbing back into the bed again, pushing Sasuke's hands away when the raven reached for him. He straddled the chiseled body and smiled gently at his beloved teme. "Just leave everything to me," he purred.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoox ooxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxx xxox

"Kami, I hate poison ivy!" Ino said as she scratched her ribs and neck.

"Stop that," Kankuro said as he pulled her hands away. He picked her up and gently placed her into the tub with the oatmeal in it. He tenderly washed her irritated skin with the soothing bath water before standing her up and pulling her out of the tub. "I don't see any open areas, but we need to be careful," he said as he looked her skin over as he dried her. He wrapped the towel around her and carried her to the bedroom.

"It itches so much!" she cried as she wiggled in his arms, rubbing the towel against her irritated flesh.

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to stop because you don't want it to spread," Kankuro said wisely as he put her on her feet and whipped the towel off of her. He sat in a chair and pulled her to stand in front of him, wincing at the red welts on her ribs and neck. He grabbed the calamine lotion and cotton balls to cover the red angry areas.

Ino looked down at the face she had come to love so deeply as Kankuro's brow furrowed in concentration as he slathered her itchy skin with the soothing lotion. She placed the palm of her hand along his cheek and tilted his face up, looking deeply into his eyes. "It was worth it," she said softly as his hands continued to glide over her.

"I love you, woman," he said gruffly, turning his face to kiss the palm of her hand before dressing her in her pajamas. He tucked her into bed before sliding in next to her and gathering her into his arms. "Goodnight," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, my love," Ino said as she snuggled into his embrace.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxo oxxo

Shikamaru looked like a peach and pink leopard by the time Temari had put the pink lotion on all of the rash spots that covered his back, buttocks, and legs. He dug his fingers into the palm of his hand to keep from scratching as he put his shirt on.

"I'm so sorry, Shika. I should have waited until we got home," Temari said miserably as she watched her lover try to maneuver the shirt over his head.

Shikamaru pulled the shirt down as he walked over to Temari. "Never apologize for making love to me, 'Mari," he said as he caressed her face. "I would make love to you on a bed of razor blades," he said. "Besides, it's not that bad," he lied.

"I doubt that," she grumbled. It was as though she could feel Shikamaru's agony herself. She stroked his face tenderly. "I'm sorry that you are going through this, not that I made love to you," she said.

"Don't be," he said as he pulled her up. "Let's go to bed."

When they were tucked in for the night, Temari leaned in and kissed Shikamaru lingeringly before putting her head on his chest. "Are you going in to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's really not that bad. It's more of a drag than anything else," he said as he stroked her back, concentrating on anything but the burning and itching in his back.

"Hmmm," she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "The dance competition is coming up soon and I don't think Naruto will be dancing with me this time even though it's his turn," she mused aloud.

"With that cast, I don't see how that's possible," Shikamaru said.

"I'll be home later than usual since Dei and I need to practice," Temari said as she stifled a yawn.

"I'll just drop you off in the morning and come to the studio after work to pick you up," he offered.

Temari smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "That would be nice," she yawned again.

Shikamaru squeezed her shoulders gently as he kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, troublesome," he said.

"Shika, after the house is finished, will you move in with me?" she asked as she yawned again.

Shikamaru felt his heart leap in his chest as the hold on him began to slacken little by little as Temari drifted off to sleep. "Yes," he breathed not really sure she had asked him, but daring to hope anyway.

"I love you, Shika," Temari mumbled before sleep finally claimed her.

"I love you too, Temari," Shikamaru said as he clasped her to him.

_**As always, I'd like to take this time to welcome dragonlilly1993, Buppy14, and xLightningx who are now following this story. I would also like to take this time to thank dragonlilly1993, NV9, Buppy14, 59ukefan, and shinimegami21 who have favorite this story. I'd also like to thank dragonlilly1993, NV9, XxKoryxEdenxX, igotmoneymoney, Jay-Zeus, lil-Vixen-24, oreoanime11, tsweet24, crownymars, WraithReaper, cbrookins1990, and the guest for reviewing. I appreciate the support. Until next time, Jade ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**In this installment, Sai has a realization; you get a little Neji/Gaara, a little Itachi/Dei, a little Kakashi/Iruka, and a lot of Sasuke/Naruto. I want to dedicate this chapter to tsweet24, crownymars, igotmoneymoney, WraithReaper, you guys have reviewed almost every chapter and I really appreciate it. I also want to dedicate it to ofeliarage; I hope this makes up for the first Sasu/Naru. I hope you enjoy this installment and also, I will only be updating once a week from now on since you are all caught up to where I am.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

"I told you, you're wasting your time," Gaara said as Sai caught his hand and pulled him against his body. "I'll never betray Neji. I love him and only him."

"You might love me too, you never know," Sai purred down at the petit redhead who stood still in his arms. He had been trying for almost two days to get at least one of the tasty siblings to sleep with him, to try and cause a crack in their perfect relationships without success and he was getting irritated now. Sasuke and Itachi never let their lovers near him without them being present so he had no chance to try and steal Naruto away from Sasuke yet, and to top it all off Shin was avoiding him as spent more time with the blond American vascular surgeon causing Sai to become even more irritated because he was dividing his attention between the siblings and Shin.

"I don't think so Sai," Gaara said as he turned his gaze to the silver haired man standing in the lobby shuffling through flash cards that had his speech written on them. "Isn't that your friend?" he asked as he tried to step out of the expressionless man's embrace.

Sai's eyes narrowed as Shin smiled up at a blond foreigner who stopped in front of him. His arms dropped to the sides as he watched the blond wrap his arm around Shin's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly causing Sai to growl low in his throat. "Hn," he grunted, recovering himself as Gaara stepped away. "He means nothing to me. I'd rather have you," Sai said seductively as he reached for the petit beauty again only to have his hand caught in a crushing grip.

"Is there a problem here, unwanted patron?" Neji asked his voice a low growl as he crushed the hand in his grasp.

Sai wrenched his hand free, rubbing it until the tingling disappeared as he glared at Neji. "Nothing your absence wouldn't fix," he said menacingly as Neji took a step forward.

"Bring it on, cocksucker," Neji growled as his eyes flashed.

"Neji, I need to see you in our suite for a few hours," Gaara said breathlessly as he watched the sparks fly between his lover and his annoyance.

"Huh?" Neji asked absently, not taking his eyes off of the crow in front of him.

"I _need_ you back in our suite, Neji," Gaara said as he covertly caressed Neji's backside with his hand, pinching a firm globe before walking away. "Are you _cumming_?" he asked seductively as he looked back over his shoulder causing his statuesque caveman to chortle helplessly before giving up his glaring competition with Sai and follow along behind.

Sai looked back towards the entrance to the conference room, but Shin and the blond had already disappeared causing him to growl again.

xoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Sai, I think you have the wrong impression of me and my otoutos. I know some gay men might be the party type, but we're not like them. We're the faithful type like nesters. We want only one lover, to get married, and raise a family with that lover," Iruka said as he placed the pastries Sai ordered into a bag. "I told you this the other day. I love Kakashi and the others love their lovers, and nothing's going to change that. You should find someone to love who will love you back."

"I don't have anyone who would love me like you love Hatake-san," Sai said hopelessly suppressing Shin's smiling image as he tried to gain Iruka's sympathy.

"Have you tried?" Iruka asked as he gave Sai his total.

Sai wanted to scream in frustration. None of the siblings were taking his bait. "Yes I've tried," he lied. "No one wants a serious relationship; and I know you're faithful to Hatake-san, but what makes you so sure he's faithful to you, Iruka-san? Don't forget, Hatake-san is the manager for many of Japan's top models. He could have any man or woman he wants," Sai tried a new approach smirking to himself when he saw doubt crossing Iruka's features.

"Iruka has nothing to fear at all as far as that is concerned because there is no person more beautiful than Iruka in the whole world," Kakashi said as his eyes flashed with anger at his brother-in-law's nephew. He wanted to snap his scrawny neck for trying to get Iruka to doubt him. He turned and smiled at his beloved. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost, Sai is my last customer," Iruka said as he stepped around the counter.

"Well, seeing how Sai was just leaving, I'll put up the 'out to lunch' sign," Kakashi said as he glared at the dark haired man. He put the sign up in the door before walking back to the counter and held out his hand to Iruka. "Come on, sweetheart. Everyone will be waiting," Kakashi said as he grabbed a bag of Iruka's favorite deserts and dragged him to the door.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Sai said sadly as Kakashi stared pointedly at the door.

"Yes it is," Kakashi agreed as he continued to glare at the snake. Who knows what damage he could have done if he hadn't arrived in time.

Iruka watched sympathetically as Sai shuffled to the doorway. "Would you like to join us?" he asked. He could never stand to see someone treated like an outcast, even if Sai deserved it from time to time.

Kakashi stared disbelieving at his lover, mouth agape as Sai smiled his wide, fake smile and accepted. Iruka gave him directions to the park where they were meeting the others and watched as Sai swept from the building. "I cannot believe you just did that, 'Ruka," Kakashi said. "That boy has never been anything but trouble! And I can only imagine what Sasuke and Itachi are going to say."

"'Kashi, it just doesn't feel right to leave him out. I know he's a pain in the ass and he's sneaky, but if he sees that we are all truly in love with our lovers, I think he'll leave us alone," Iruka said hopefully.

Kakashi looked down into wide innocent brown eyes and knew he had lost. "I wouldn't hold my breath, love," he said before kissing his nose. "You're too good to people."

"Not really. If he tries to get me to doubt you again, I'm gonna kick his ass myself," Iruka said before snatching a swift kiss from Kakashi's lips. "Let's go."

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxx

"But, Hyuga-san, we wouldn't dream of imposing upon you," Shin said as he and his brother-in-law stood in the lobby of the hotel.

"It's no imposition at all. Any friend of Sai's is a friend of mine," Neji said stiffly trying to convince the man in front of him as well as himself of that statement's veracity. He and the raven brothers had received a text from Kakashi earlier informing them Iruka had invited Sai to lunch with the family and none of them were happy about it. He started formulating a plan on how to deal with Sai when Gaara had told him about Sai's reaction to the smaller man and the American being together earlier and it intrigued him. He had already texted the raven brothers and Kakashi to let them know his plan to bring Shin and the American to the park with him and Gaara before setting off to find the silver haired man.

"Sam?" Shin said as he looked to his brother-in-law. He was hoping the older man would rescue him from a fate worse than Hell. The last thing he wanted to do was watch Sai try to woo Naruto and his brothers.

"I think it'll be fun, Shin," Sam said in flawless Japanese. He was sure the man in front of him liked Sai no more than he did, but he also suspected he had a reason to invite him and Shin if he was reading the shrewd violet eyes correctly. All he needed to do was to take his cues from the situation and protect his beloved brother-in-law or his wife would kill him. He ignored Shin's glare as he smiled at the men in front of him.

Shin sighed deeply at being abandoned by his brother before smiling at Neji and Gaara. "We'd love to join you for lunch. It's been a long time since I've been to a Japanese style garden and I don't think Sam has been in one since he and nee-chan married. Thank you for inviting us," he said with small bow and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Gaara bowed his head slightly. "If you would like, you can ride with us," he offered.

"I have a rental," Sam declined. He had already pushed Shin far enough for one day; he didn't want to press his luck any further.

Neji smiled with relief. "If you'll follow us, then," he said as he and Gaara led the way.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Stimulating," Itachi said in a mild voice as he read Neji's text. He dropped his phone on the bed and pulled his angel into his arms and placed a kiss on his neck, sucking the sensitive skin as he marked his lover as his own. He leaned back, satisfied with the deep purple mark that stood out like a stamp of ownership against the smooth column of skin.

"What's so stimulating?" Deidara asked as he shivered slightly. He had come home to get the boys' baseball equipment and was pleasantly surprised to see Itachi there too, changing clothes since he hadn't planned on seeing him until later that night.

"You," Itachi said as he kissed Deidara's full lips.

"Trying to distract me?" he asked as he leaned into Itachi trying to gain more of the devil's heat.

"Are you distracted, little Deidara?" Itachi asked in his smooth voice causing Deidara to shudder more.

"We have to meet the rest of the family," Deidara breathed as he turned in Itachi's arms. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in the beloved onyx eyes and savory lips, but his little monsters wanted to play in the park. He had been enjoying the past few days as Itachi staked his claim on him over and over again in front of Sai making Deidara feel loved and wanted by the dark devil that held his heart so firmly in his grip.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "Later," he promised as he caressed the golden cheek smiling to himself as Deidara closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. He brushed his thumb across the plump top lip before stepping away. If he didn't let go now, he wouldn't be able to later. "I'll be waiting downstairs," he said before picking up his phone, turning away, and walking out the door.

"'Tachi," Deidara whispered before darting down the hall to get the boys' things from their room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Naruto chased Daisuke through the park as they waited for the others to arrive. Sasuke was supposed to be there already, but Mikoto called and told him that his beloved teme had to go over a design with one of his people to meet an important deadline before he could get away. Naruto busied himself with his precious little boy as Daisuke ran from him, squealing as he went. "I'm gonna get you, Daisuke," Naruto yelled. "Here I come!"

He ran by a tree and felt two strong arms reach out and snag him. "Sasuke, teme, I was afraid you wouldn't make it," he laughed as he let the arms draw him closer.

"If I were Sasuke, I'd never let you run around alone," Sai said as he tried to control his anger at the blond calling him Sasuke. "Someone might do this," he said as he pinned Naruto to the tree and shoved his body against his.

"Get the fuck off of me," Naruto growled as he fought against the bigger man.

"I don't think so, Naruto. I've been waiting for two days now to get you alone and now that I have you, I'm going to enjoy it," Sai said as he lowered his head to take Naruto's plump lips with his.

Naruto bit down as Sai tried to force his mouth open with his tongue, drawing blood. "You little bitch," Sai said as he pulled back on Naruto's hair and slammed his left arm against the tree causing just enough pain to stun the fighting blond in his arms. He moved in for another kiss. All he needed was for Sasuke to see the blond in his arms and think he was responding to him. He was sure Sasuke would devastated enough to break it off with the blond and then he could deal with the situation with Shin.

Naruto couldn't move with Sai pinning him against the tree so firmly. He turned his head to the side, trying to avoid the unwanted contact of the crow's lips as Sai pulled his hair tighter to hold his head still. "Sai, listen to me… Stop this now," he said as he avoided the moist lips.

"No way, I want you too much," Sai said as he continued to try and capture Naruto's lips with his.

"No you don't," Naruto tried to reason with him. "You're just causing more trouble with Sasuke. You guys are family for fuck's sake," he growled

"I don't care if he's family. I want you and I will have you," Sai said confidently. He loosened his grip in the blond hair and moved his body back just a hair's breadth but it was all the room Naruto needed. He head butted Sai in the lips and brought his knee up into his groin, breathing a sigh of relief when the crow crumpled to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," Naruto spat standing over the prone man as he coughed and cupped his manhood. "You could _never_ take me from Sasuke. I belong to him mind, body, and soul. I _love_ him… I love Sasuke and Daisuke more than I love my own _life_ and I would never betray them," he rasped as he clenched his left arm gingerly to him. It felt as though Sai had broken it again, but the cast was still whole without a chip or crack in it.

"Why you little…" Sai started as he tried to gain his feet.

"You heard him Sai, leave it alone if you know what's good for you," Sasuke said as he stood behind Naruto holding Daisuke's hand. Daisuke had come to get him as soon as he had lost sight of his okaa-san just as Sasuke pulled up and led his father to where he had last seen Naruto. Sasuke alternated between shaking with rage at Sai for putting his hands on his dobe, and happiness at Naruto's confession as he and Daisuke glared daggers at the crow crumpled on the ground.

Naruto hoped for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him up. He kicked the fallen man at his feet viciously. "You motherfucker, I'll kill you!" Naruto screamed as he kicked Sai, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm gonna lose him now that he knows, you fucking dick! It's all your fault!" he continued to kick and cry until Sasuke pulled him away when he saw Sai was unconscious.

"Let me go, Sasuke… let me go!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get out of Sasuke's arms and run.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his right arm and slapped him across the face in an attempt to get him to calm down. He realized that it didn't work when Naruto broke free of his grasp and slapped him back causing the raven to clasp his cheek and stand staring at his dobe, stunned. "Don't ever hit me again," Naruto warned as he rubbed his cheek.

"Stop acting like a hysterical woman then," Sasuke said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well, that was fun," Kakashi said as Iruka tried to hide his smile from his brother. "C'mon, Daisuke, I think otou-san and okaa-san need to talk for a minute," he said as he and Iruka grasped Sai under his arms and dragged him to the picnic area with the littlest raven following behind.

"I was lying," Naruto began, his eyes darting about wildly as he panicked. If he could get Sasuke to believe it, maybe he wouldn't leave him.

"Really," Sasuke said mildly as he advanced on his dobe, an unreadable expression on his face. He had been waiting for weeks to hear that confession and he'd be damned if he'd let the vixen take it back now.

"Yeah, I was," Naruto said as his mind scrambled for an explanation as he backed away from the advancing raven. "I thought that if he thought I loved you, he'd leave me alone."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked as he continued to stalk his prey. "Smart thinking," he praised.

Naruto began to relax, thinking Sasuke had bought his story. "Yeah, well, I thought…" he began to embellish before Sasuke interrupted him.

"But it sounded to me like you were too angry to tell a lie Naru," Sasuke purred as Naruto hit the tree behind him. "It sounded like you really do love me."

Naruto whimpered as his back connected with the rough tree bark. "Sasuke, please… let's just forget about this," he begged as he put up a hand in a feeble attempt to ward off his beloved teme. He should have known he couldn't keep the secret for too long, but he never expected to be outed this early. He still needed time to prove to Sasuke that the raven needed him before he confessed.

Sasuke laced his fingers with the hand Naruto held up before stepping into the blonds' space. "I don't want to forget it, Naru. It sounded too good to forget," he purred as he nipped the fingertips one by one. "As a matter of fact, I want to hear you say it again," he demanded as he continued to kiss Naruto's hand while his sloe eyes bore into the wide, scared, sapphire eyes.

"Sasuke… please," he begged again as his breath caught on a sob. He would rather fight off a thousand rabid Sais who were foaming at the penis than confess to his beloved.

"Say it," Sasuke commanded as his voice and eyes took on a hard edge.

Naruto flinched as though Sasuke had struck him before closing his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, tears running down his face. "I truly love you more than I love my own life. I would give anything to have you, to be with you. I love Daisuke too. You both have been my life since we met…" he said only to be cut off by Sasuke's hot thin lips caressing his voraciously.

"Was this your secret you were hiding from me in France, Naruto?" Sasuke asked between kisses.

"Yes," Naruto cried as he clung to Sasuke. "Now you know and you'll leave me because you'll get bored with me."

"Baka," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's trembling body against his. "How can I get bored with you? You'll most likely be the death of me while I try to keep up with you," Sasuke said as he caressed the precious scarred cheek. He doubted his dobe could hear anything he said since he was crying so hard.

"I love you, Sasuke. I love you, I love you, I love you," Naruto chanted as he clung to Sasuke, never wanting to let him go. "Don't leave me…" he begged.

"Baka," Sasuke said gently. "Why would I leave my dobe?" he asked as he kissed Naruto deeply. "It took me a lifetime to find you. I love you, too Naruto," he said when he pulled back.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… I love you so much," Naruto cried as he clung to his raven.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms as he sat on the ground smiling contentedly to himself. He would remember this day until the day he died as he held the weeping vixen close. It would forever be known as the day he had finally won his beloved dobe's heart.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox oxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxxxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxooxoxoxox xoox

"I hope okaa-san's okay," Daisuke said as he chewed his hot dog.

"I think okaa-san is going to be better than okay," Iruka said as he smoothed the little boy's spiked hair.

"I don't know," the little one said doubtfully as he put his head on his fist. "Otou-san and okaa-san were hitting their ch'others when we left."

"Sometimes, grownups need to hit each other to work it out; especially when they're as hard headed as your otou-san and okaa-san," Kakashi said. "Now let's not say anything to anyone else about what happened earlier when they get here, okay? It'll be our little secret," he said as he tried to bribe the little boy with a treat.

Daisuke's eyes lit up as he took the sucker from Kakashi. "OK oji-san," the little boy said as he popped the treat into his mouth

"That's my boy," Kakashi said as he ruffled the littlest raven's hair.

"Bribery, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as the child swung his legs as he licked his sucker.

"You want a bribe too?" Kakashi asked playfully as he pulled out a pastry for Iruka. He pulled the corner off of the treat and popped it into his mouth before handing it over as he looked over at Sai who was still out cold behind the tree.

"What's all this?" Mikoto asked as she, Fugaku, Koyuki, Fuyuki, and the twins arrived to find Sai knocked into a sound sleep on the ground.

Kakashi smiled like the bandit he is as he explained. "Well, Naruto beat the shit out of Sai when Sasuke overheard Naruto tell Sai he loved Sasuke and Daisuke more than his own life," Kakashi started as Mikoto covered her mouth and screamed with joy.

"Oji-san, you said it is our secret," Daisuke said, upset that he couldn't tell his grandmother about what happened himself.

"I lied, squirt," Kakashi said as Iruka slapped his chest lightly before picking the littlest raven up and cooing to him. "Daisuke has already had lunch, so I gave him a treat."

"More like a bribe to keep him quiet while you gossip like a fishmonger," Iruka grumbled as he put the little boy down so he could go to his cousins, chattering excitedly about what happened. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before Naruto said it. Now if only Deidara would stop dragging his feet," he said.

"Stop dragging my feet about what?" Deidara said as he and Itachi approached followed by Neji, Gaara, and their guests.

Daisuke started to open his mouth but Koyuki smoothly cupped her hand over it when she saw Iruka's panicked look. "We thought you would have already been here with the baseball stuff by now Dei-chan," she smiled brightly at her uncle.

"Oh, well… sorry, I was distracted," Deidara said as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Where's Naruto? He's supposed to be team captain too."

"Naru-chan hurt his arm and Sasuke is helping him," Fuyuki said quickly before the twins could speak to cover up for the adults while his father beamed at him and his sister proudly.

"I'll be the other team captain," Itachi offered. He could tell the family was hiding something from him and Deidara, but he knew he'd never get it out of the adults and older kids. His only chance to discover what had happened was to talk to the little ones. "Daisuke, Kei, and Kai you're on my team."

"But that's not fair, Itachi," Deidara said. "The boys were supposed to be on my team."

"Well, I guess we're not playing baseball since we can't even figure out teams," Kakashi said. "Looks like 'Ruka-chan and I will be taking the little ones with us to skip rocks." He smiled brightly at Itachi, overjoyed that he had outmaneuvered him causing Itachi to growl. He gloated as he and Iruka led the children away followed by Mikoto and Fugaku.

"What the hell just happened here?" Deidara asked bewildered as he watched the others go.

"Don't ask me, we just got here too," Gaara said as his brother turned his eyes to him. "I thought nii-chan invited Sai too, but I haven't seen him yet," he said as his jade eyes scanned the tree line.

They heard a groan come from behind a tree and moved toward the sound. "Oh Kami-sama, what happened to Sai!" Shin said as he tried to rush forward only to be stopped by his brother-in-law who stood smirking down at the battered man. He had dreamed of seeing Sai like this since Shin had started dating the asshole and he wouldn't let his little brother take away the pleasure so quickly.

When Deidara tried to step forward, Itachi grabbed him by the arm and held him back too. Neji sighed and stepped forward to check on the moaning man before Gaara tried to. "Hey, what happened to you?" he asked as he slapped the side of his face.

"Stop it you bastard! That hurts," Sai said as he slapped Neji's hand away. He opened his eyes to see everybody standing around him but his eyes zeroed in on Shin who was standing in the foreigner's arms looking nervously down at him.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Sai asked as he pushed Neji away, gripped his ribs and sat up glaring at Shin, grimacing at the swollen tightness of his lips and licking crusted blood from where the blond had hit him.

"We were invited, weren't we, honey," Sam said as he pulled Shin closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Shin asked nervously.

"Expressing my love," Sam said as he caressed Shin's cheek causing his eyes to widen.

"Get your fucking hands off of him," Sai growled. He struggled to his feet, breathing raggedly as he glared at the American. "Shin is mine!"

"You say that, but you don't hesitate to hurt him as much as you can and take advantage of him every chance you get so no… I don't think I will take my hands off of Shin. I love him and he's moving back to the States with me," Sam said as he gazed down into Shin's eyes, silently begging him to trust him.

"THE HELL HE IS!" Sai screamed as he threw himself at the American who dodged his attack effortlessly. Sai fell to the ground again as his strength deserted him. "Shin…" he said as he bowed his head.

"Sa…" Shin started to go to him but Sam held him back again.

"Just a little more," Sam whispered as Shin chewed his lips. "Neji-san, would it be too difficult to transfer Shin to my suite?" he asked the violet eyed man who was thoroughly enjoying what was happening.

"Not difficult at all, Sam-san. Since the room is in Shin-san's name, Sai will have to vacate as soon as it's done…" Neji said as he and Itachi positively glowed with happiness.

"Shin…I'm… I'm sorry, Shin" Sai said as he clutched his ribs. "I'm an idiot… I don't deserve you, but… I love you Shin," he moaned as tears rolled down his cheeks while Shin covered his mouth and gasped. Sai never thought Shin would leave him. He took for granted Shin would always love him since he was always declaring his love for him, but seeing him in the arms of another man was too much for Sai to bear. "I need you, Shin…please. I'm so fucking sorry," he sobbed.

"Crocodile tears," the American scoffed as he held his little brother back. "Shin deserves better. He deserves someone who doesn't sleep around on him."

"I have never cheated on him…" Sai yelled.

"But you've tried," Sam said as he sauntered towards the broken man. "You plotted to sleep with any and all of these men's lovers, didn't you?" he asked as he bent down. "And now here you are crying for Shin because you know you can't have any of them. What do you think he is; a consolation prize?"

"Fuck you," Sai said as he tried to hit the man again only to miss again. "I have always loved Shin, but I just hate Sasuke so much…"

"Sasuke isn't your greatest fan either," Itachi scoffed.

"He should be, the fucking asshole," Sai muttered not bothering to look at Itachi or the American. His black gaze bore into Shin's. "Shin please. I know I should have listened to you… Give me another chance, please," he begged.

"Sai I…" Shin started as he darted a look towards his brother-in-law.

Sai struggled to his feet and stumbled over to Shin and fell on his knees again and bowed his head at Shin's feet. "Please…" he said again.

Shin's tears rolled down his chin and landed in Sai's dark hair as he humbled himself in front of everyone, not caring what they would say. Shin dropped to his knees next to Sai and grasped his cheek, lifting his face. "I love you, Sai," he whispered before he tenderly kissed the split lips of his lover.

Sai deepened the kiss, wincing when it became painful, but not letting go. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing Shin for his stupid pride. "I'm so sorry, baby… it'll never happen again," he promised as he stroked the long silver hair.

"See that it doesn't because if it does, I won't hesitate to come to France and take Shin home with me," Sam said as he moved to check Sai's ribs over to see if any were broken.

"Get off of me," Sai growled as he held on to Shin tightly and glared at the American.

"Be still, nii-san is checking for broken ribs," Shin said.

"Nii-san…" Sai repeated.

"Samuel Perkins, at your service, Shin's sister is my wife," the American raised a mocking brow at Sai. "No broken ribs, but I bet they're bruised as hell," he said as he moved his hands away. "You better take him back to the hotel and wrap him up," he said to Shin.

"What are you going to do, nii-san?" Shin asked as he helped Sai to stand.

"I think I'm going to stay here and enjoy lunch with our new friends," Sam smiled at Shin. He helped Shin pull Sai up off of the ground, smiling to himself as the crow moaned in pain, and helped Shin take him to the car and watched them drive away.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Sasuke, we don't have to go," Naruto said as his teme opened his car door. Sasuke had sent a text to their family telling them that he was taking Naruto home.

"Yes we do, dobe," Sasuke said as he watched his vixen clutch his left arm close, his face pale from pain. Fugaku had given him the rest of the day off and he and Mikoto were going to watch Daisuke so Sasuke and Naruto could spend quality time together. He closed the door after Naruto had slid into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side. Naruto refused to look at him as he slid into the seat, but Sasuke knew it was because he was embarrassed that he had cried in front of him.

Sasuke drove to the mansion and parked in front of the house. He went to Naruto's door and opened it, pulling the blond into his arms and carrying him into the house and up the stairs while Naruto protested. He carried Naruto to their room and closed the door behind them before gently putting his vixen on his feet. He went into the bathroom and ran some bathwater for his dobe before dragging him into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he slapped his raven's hands away when they reached for his clothes. He had been naked in front of Sasuke many times, but he felt suddenly shy after his confession. It felt like Sasuke could see into his soul and find him lacking in one way or another.

"What does it look like, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he reached for him again. He pulled the awful orange tank top over the blond head causing his blond to whimper in pain. He winced for causing his dobe pain as he reached for his waistband. When he had the golden body naked, Sasuke ran his hand gently over the caramel flesh. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Sasu," Naruto moaned, closing his eyes as the raven stroked his chest.

Sasuke sat Naruto on a bench as the water continued to run. "I'll be right back," he said before kissing his blond gently and sitting him on a wash bench.

Naruto watched as his raven left the room. He was gone for five minutes before returning, naked. He put a plastic protector over his vixen's cast, pulled Naruto into his arms, and gently lowered his dobe into the water before climbing in behind him. Naruto tried to relax against the raven, but his nerves nearly overwhelmed him. He was still afraid that it was only a matter of time before Sasuke would leave him.

"Relax, dobe," Sasuke whispered causing Naruto to shiver as the smooth baritone voice washed over him. Sasuke massaged the golden shoulders and back rhythmically as the jets from the tub sent currents of water over them.

Naruto could feel the tension drain out of him as Sasuke's magic hands roamed over his body. Sasuke laid the golden head on his shoulder before massaging the front of his dobe's neck and chest. Naruto's eyes drifted shut as Sasuke washed his hair and body tenderly bringing tears to his blue eyes at the gentle treatment.

After Sasuke had given his beloved dobe his bath, he gently dried him with a fluffy towel before wrapping his body in an orange silk robe he had bought for his blond. He quickly dried himself and wrapped his robe around him then picked Naruto up and carried him bridal style back into their room where a tray was waiting for them. Sasuke fed his vixen as he sat in the chair at the end of the bed, shyly eating as he blushed. After lunch, Sasuke made sure Naruto took his pain killers before carrying him to bed.

"You need to sleep," Sasuke said as he put a finger over the plump lips when Naruto started to protest again. He tucked the blankets around Naruto before sliding into the bed with him and gathering the golden body close.

Naruto tucked his head under Sasuke's chin, trying to stifle a yawn as the day's events finally began to catch up with him. He took a deep breath and relaxed against his teme. Just as he was about to drift off, he heard Sasuke whisper, "Say it again."

Naruto didn't have to ask what 'it' was. He closed his eyes and whispered the words his beloved wanted to hear. "I love you, Sasuke. I'll make you happy… for as long as you'll let me," he promised just before sleep claimed him.

Sasuke looked down into the precious face as he tightened his hold on his beloved. "I love you, dobe," he whispered into the golden ear before pressing a kiss against it, smiling when he saw Naruto smile and relax into him. Sasuke remained awake, watching his beloved sleep.

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxxox oxooxoxoxooxxxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxo

Iruka dropped his bag on the floor and hung up his keys before reaching down and taking off his shoes. "Is that you, baby?" he heard Kakashi's voice drift out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," he said as he pulled the hair tie from his hair and massaged his scalp. He walked into the kitchen where Kakashi was putting food from paper cartons onto plates. "I see you were slaving away with fixing dinner," he joked as he got their chopsticks from the utensil drawer.

"Always," Kakashi said as he carried their plates to the table. After dinner, Kakashi cleared the table and carried desert in. "I have your favorite," he said as he handed a piece of cheesecake to his little dolphin.

"You're gonna make me fat," Iruka wailed.

Kakashi smiled as he imagined the chubby Iruka strolling around the apartment. "I would still love you," he said as he offered the saucer to Iruka.

"I'm really full," Iruka said as he pushed the desert away.

"Just eat half and I'll eat the other half," Kakashi insisted causing Iruka to raise his eyebrow suspiciously.

Iruka smiled as he cut into the desert with the side of his fork. He frowned when his it stopped half way through the piece of cake. "What's wrong with this? Is it frozen?" he asked as Kakashi smiled. He pulled the desert apart with his fork to find a platinum band inlaid with blue diamonds. "What's this?" he asked as he pulled the ring out of the cheesecake, his eyes wide.

"I remember you nearly _swooning_ at the movie we watched last weekend when the girl pulled an engagement ring out of her desert, so I thought I'd take a chance," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"'Kashi…" Iruka breathed as he watched his scarecrow kneel in front of him.

Kakashi took the ring from Iruka's unresisting hand and cleaned it off. He looked deeply into wide chocolate eyes as he caressed the silken caramel cheek. "I love you, Umino Iruka. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, making your dreams come true like you've made mine come true. Marry me," he said gently as he slid the ring onto Iruka's left ring finger.

"'Kashi," Iruka whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. He scooted out of his chair and fell to his knees in front of his beloved scarecrow. "Yes… yes… yes," Iruka said between kisses. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and laughed as he cried tears of joy.

oxoxoxooxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxo xxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xxox

Naruto opened his eyes a little, looking around the room for his raven only to realize he was alone. He sat up, panicking and looking around when the door to the bedroom swung open and Sasuke stepped through carrying a tray. "About time you woke up, dobe," Sasuke said with a tender smile directed at his vixen. "You've been thinking about stupid things again, I see," he said when he saw the worried look on his beloved vixen's face.

"Are you calling yourself stupid?" Naruto said saucily as his features smoothed out.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, relieved to see that defiant spark back in his dobe's eyes. He sat the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, gathering the blond close. "I expect you to use that wicked mouth of yours to greet me like this every time I enter a room," Sasuke murmured just before he swooped in and took the plump lips in a scorching kiss. "Or if you like, you can do this," he continued to instruct as he gentled his kiss, nipping playfully at Naruto's full top lip. "But I really like this," he whispered, pulling Naruto into a deep, soul shattering kiss as he traced the full lips with his tongue before plunging it into the hot wanton mouth, tasting his dobe deeply.

"Sasu," Naruto moaned as he opened his body for his teme. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, falling back against the pillows, bringing his lover with him.

Sasuke took great care not to cause Naruto any pain as his body slid over his vixen, falling between Naruto's spread thighs. He smoothed his hand down the god-awful orange robe until he came to the belt, yanking it free from the bow he had tied it in earlier and opening it, baring the creamy flesh hidden under it. "My beautiful Naruto," he murmured, lowering his head again to kiss the golden flesh.

Naruto untied Sasuke's robe awkwardly with his one hand, letting the robe fall open as he marveled at the alabaster skin. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," he whispered as he stroked the broad chest, inhaling Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke pulled the robes from their bodies, throwing them aside before covering Naruto's body with his own again. He kissed Naruto's forehead after smoothing away the wild blond locks then kissed each eyelids, his chin, and each scar on both cheeks before taking his lips in a tender kiss again. He caressed Naruto's neck, feeling the strong pulse beating under his fingertips before placing his lips there causing Naruto to gasp.

Naruto clung to Sasuke, stroking his broad back as his lover caressed him gently. He threw his head back and moaned when Sasuke kissed his pulse point causing a tremor of passion to wind its way through his body. Naruto tightened his grip on his raven as he rubbed a leg up Sasuke's back, wrapping it around his waist.

Sasuke groaned as he moved lower and engulfed one of Naruto's nipples with his hot mouth, causing the blond to arch into his touch bringing their members into full contact.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Love me."

"I do, dobe," the raven whispered as he kissed his way over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he had its twin.

_**Yaoi lemon. If you do not want to read, please find the nearest exit line!**_

Naruto felt his body heat up with the delicious fire only his teme could give him as his eyes slid shut. He knew instinctively that Sasuke wanted to take the lead this time as he followed the cues his lover provided for him; knowing this time, the lovemaking would be better than it had been in front of the fireplace in France. He lay back against the bed and opened his body for Sasuke's questing hands and mouth.

Sasuke's body was already a raging inferno, it had been since he heard Naruto declare his love earlier in the park but he was determined to show Naruto the gentle loving care his dobe needed to prove to him that he wanted nothing more than his vixen. He placed wet open-mouth kisses along the hot flesh that looked like molten gold, nipping gently causing the blond to moan and thrust against him. He watched his vixen react to his every touch, making him feel weak and powerful at the same time as Naruto whimpered and gasped.

Naruto felt Sasuke shift his weight and opened his eyes. He saw the raven reach into their bedside table and purred with pleasure as he bent his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed and opened his thighs wide for his lover.

Sasuke was undone by the sight of his lover offering him his delectable body. He placed kisses on Naruto's thighs, tracing the muscles with his tongue as the blond panted and moaned. Sasuke continued to move up the caramel thighs until he reached the apex, circling Naruto's testicles with his tongue before suckling each one in turn.

"Sasu… aahhh… Sasu," Naruto moaned as he grasped each side of Sasuke's head while his dark lover pleasured him.

Sasuke lubed his fingers and Naruto's hole as the blond thrust rhythmically against him. He breached his lover gently and smoothly, causing his vixen to gasp and thrust onto his finger. He added another finger, licking Naruto's length until it glistened as his fingers prodded his prostate gently. He pushed in another finger as he slid Naruto's throbbing cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Sasuke… please, please… I want you now," Naruto begged thrusting his hips, his knees falling further apart as Sasuke's mouth and fingers drown him in pleasure.

Sasuke added the last finger as Naruto thrust down on them, whimpering and begging his raven to come to him. Sasuke was unable to ignore the call of his lover. He bobbed his head, taking his lover's cock deeply into his mouth a few more times, making sure Naruto was prepared before placing one last kiss on the golden member and removing his fingers from the tight passage. He kissed his way back up Naruto's body drawing more gasps and moans from his vixen before capturing full lips again. He placed a condom over his length and added more lube. "Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly.

Naruto opened his pleasure glazed eyes and looked deeply into Sasuke's fathomless eyes causing the raven's breath to catch. "Yes, Sasuke… yes," he breathed as he pulled his raven down for an earth shattering kiss.

Sasuke entered Naruto gently but swiftly, stopping when he was fully sheathed by the golden body. He took Naruto's lips with a gentle violence that left his blond breathless and clinging to him as he began to thrust in and out of the perfect body with long, slow, deep strokes. He pulled Naruto's legs high up on his waist and deepened his thrusts, reaching his vixen's core.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke," Naruto chanted as he held on to his teme for dear life. Tears leaked from his closed eyes as his beloved thrust in and out of his body, bringing him closer and closer to fulfillment.

Sasuke's dark eyes took in everything as he watched Naruto reach for his climax. He continued his gentle assault on Naruto, holding back his own fulfillment until his vixen had reached completion first. Sasuke's thrusts picked up speed as he leaned back, watching the face of his lover as his pleasure increased.

"Un… ooh, Sasuke… gonna cum… gonna cum, baby. I love you… I love you so much Sasuke. Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke," Naruto chanted, clinging to his raven, his eyes squeezed shut and his body became as tense as a bow string as his climax washed over him.

Sasuke watched Naruto's beautiful face in wonder as the blond climaxed, chanting his name over and over again. When he felt the perfect, tight walls clench his length; Sasuke gave in to his own body's needs. "Naruto," he whispered as he shuddered with completion.

_**It's over, you can look now!**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth against the pleasure as he removed himself from his beloved's body and rolled onto his back, taking Naruto with him. He placed Naruto's left arm on his chest. "Are you in pain," he asked, worried he had pushed his lover too far.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "It was perfect," he said, placing a kiss on Sasuke's broad pale chest as he covered Sasuke's thighs with one of his own trying to get closer to his raven.

"It was better than perfect," Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on Naruto. "I knew making love to the real you would be better than anything else ever could be," Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto knew his teme was uncomfortable with emotional stuff, but knowing that he tried for him made the blond feel special. "Does that mean you don't want me to play dress up anymore?" Naruto asked to lighten the mood.

Sasuke squeezed his vixen tightly, realizing that the blond was trying to take away his discomfort. "I wouldn't go that far, honey," he growled as he pulled Naruto onto his chest.

Naruto threw his head back and laughed causing Sasuke to smile at his vixen's joy. When his laughter died down, Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek he had slapped in the park gently. "I love you, Sasuke," he said as his cobalt eyes bore sincerely into Sasuke's obsidian gaze. "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

Sasuke swallowed as his eyes stung with an unfamiliar sensation. "I love you, Naruto," he said soberly, pulling Naruto down for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he rolled Naruto over and got out of bed to clean up. When he returned, he took the cover off of the tray and fed his beloved dobe dinner, watching as Naruto blushed at all of the attention before making love to him again.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

"Kei, tell otou-san what happened earlier today," Itachi said as his dark gaze bore into his son's.

"But otou-san, I can't," Kei said.

"We don't know," Kai said at the same time.

Itachi's gaze narrowed. "You're lying to me," he said in a warning tone.

"Nu-uh," Kai said.

"We weren't there," Kei said as he looked nervously to his brother. Their grandmother had sworn them and Daisuke to secrecy about what had happened earlier, but if their father put too much pressure on them, they would crack.

"Uchiha Itachi, don't you _dare_ say my boys are lying!" Deidara said as he wrapped his arms around the boys. "They would tell us if something happened, wouldn't you boys," he said gently as he hugged them against his body, protecting them from their father.

"Well, okaa-san…" Kei started.

"There you are, boys. Daisuke has been looking all over for you. He and Fuyuki are going out to look for the snipe in the backyard and they wanted to know if you wanted to come too," Mikoto said. She sighed with relief as she saw the guilty flush spread over Deidara's expressive face and frustration etched itself across Itachi's features. She gave them a warm smile before she followed the whooping twins from the room.

"I was sure it would work," Deidara said miserably. He and Itachi had worked out a 'good parent/bad parent' situation thinking the boys would respond to at least _one_ of them and tell them what had happened in the park earlier. "Now what do we do?"

Itachi shrugged not really concerned with what had happened earlier when he had his angel so deliciously alone. "We could worry about that, or I could take you upstairs and we could give Sasuke and Naruto a run for their money," he said as his dark eyes danced when Deidara blushed.

"I could use a distraction," his angel said as he chewed his bottom lip.

"Stop that," Itachi said as he ran his tongue over the abused surface of the juicy lips before taking them in a swift kiss. He picked Deidara up in his arms and carried him up the stairs to their room closing the door, locking the world out.

_**Aren't Kakashi's kids just as devious as he is sometimes? Anyhoo, as usual, I'd like to welcome TheAmazingBouncingBall, Sesshomaru's Mizuki, Uchihalover1, LishaBaby, SayaY-Lover to following this story. I also want to thank TheAmazingBouncyBall and Uchihalover1 for favoriting this story. I also want to thank moonfire kitsune, SayaY-Lover, igotmoneymoney, WraithReaper, and ddragonlilly1993 for reviewing, I appreciate you all. Until next week, peace, love and harmony **____** Jade!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here's the next installment. I would like to dedicate this chapter to boredomisbliss, iloveanime1919, JustCallMeMoMo, Moon Light Fire Kitsune, tearfularcher, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, lil-Vixen24, and ErathinFriz. Thanks for the reviews! And now, on with the chapter…**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

Kakashi danced from one foot to the other as he and Iruka waited for the rest of the family to join them. The sun was shining, flowers were blooming, and the birds were chirping… it was almost as if the Gods had created this perfect day just for them. At last, it was the day he and Iruka were going to tell their family they had gotten engaged! He smiled widely at his little dolphin as he waited by his side. "Excited?" he asked, positively giddy.

Iruka smiled and nodded as he kept his left hand hidden behind him. Kakashi had proposed to him two days ago and it had been one of the hardest things to keep from his family until they were all able to get together again on Thursday in the park when what he wanted to do was wear his ring and climb to the tallest roof in Konoha and shout it to the heavens he was marrying the greatest man on Earth. "Where are they?" he asked impatiently causing Kakashi to smile.

As if on cue Deidara, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru approached with Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, and the children following behind shortly. Iruka sighed with relief when he saw them all and his excitement increased.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kankuro asked as he stopped in front of Iruka and Kakashi who were moving around like they had ants in their pants.

Kakashi's smile looked like it would bisect his head as their family gathered around. "Iruka's going to make an honest man out of me," he said as Iruka brought his left hand from behind his back and showed everyone his ring.

"WHAT?" Mikoto shouted just before she and the other girls took turns screaming, the little ravens joined in too because it seemed like fun as Fuyuki stared at the pair, stunned.

"Nii-chan…" Gaara whispered as Neji and Shikamaru grinned.

"When…" Naruto started as he let go of Sasuke and stepped forward.

"How…" Deidara chimed in as he covered his mouth while Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku looked mildly bored.

"Well… don't everyone congratulate us all at once," Kakashi joked as he looked from one stunned face to the other.

Three seconds had passed before everyone except Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku pressed in on the newly engaged couple. Iruka showed off his ring as the others cooed over it. The ladies began making wedding plans with Iruka while Kakashi explained it to his children for the tenth time in less than a minute that Iruka would officially be their okaa-san while they cried happily. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro took turns slapping Kakashi on the back in congratulations and threatening him good naturedly because now their partners would be expecting rings now, too.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked as he, Shin and Sai approached the loud, happy family. He smiled at Neji and Gaara who had invited them again today to join their family to try and help heal the breach with the Uchihas for Shin and Sai.

"Kakashi and Iruka just announced their engagement," Neji replied as he smiled at the pair.

"Congratulations," Shin said as he shook each man's hand. Gaara had introduced him to his family when Shin and Sam had accompanied him to the bakery the day before and he felt an instant kinship with these unusual people since he was rather unusual himself.

"Thank you, Shin-san," Iruka said before leaning in to claim Kakashi's lips with his own. "I love you," he whispered before leaning into his lover.

"Not as much as I love you," Kakashi said as he tightened his grip on his adored lover.

"Saccharine!" Fugaku snorted as he tried to hide his happiness for his brother-in-law.

"Sickening, you mean," Itachi said loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"What did Iruka-san ever do to deserve this?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you dicks too," Kakashi laughed, knowing this was the men in his family's way of saying congratulations.

The raven men smirked at the silver scarecrow before taking their seat. Everyone sat down for lunch, talking excitedly about the upcoming wedding.

After lunch, Shin and Sai approached Naruto and Sasuke. Shin tried to bury his hostility toward the blond telling himself that it wasn't Naruto's fault that Sai tried to sleep with him; he was still angry that the blond had beaten up his lover, but he wanted to officially bury the hatchet and try to bring Sai closer to his family by healing the hostility. "That's great about your nii-san and Hatake-san," Shin said as he gave a tentative smile to the blond.

Naruto returned the smile fully. He didn't have an issue with the smaller man at all and he grudgingly admitted to himself, because he wouldn't admit it to anyone else; that he was thankful to Sai for causing him to blurt out his true feelings for Sasuke. "Thanks," he said as he took Shin's outstretched hand in his own. "Congratulations to you too," he smiled warmly as Sasuke loomed darkly next to him as they each remembered Itachi's retelling of how Sai humbled himself to his petit lover. Naruto and Deidara thought it was romantic, but Itachi and Sasuke thought it was a disgusting display for an Uchiha.

"Thanks," Shin beamed as he hugged Sai's arm, causing the emotionless face to flush. He looked at Sasuke. "I was hoping we could all put this behind us and start over, Uchiha-san," he said with a small bow of his head.

Sasuke ignored the smaller man as he glared at his cousin for a long minute, not wanting to forgive him at all. He stood silently with his arms folded across his chest, still torn between wanting to kill Sai for touching his dobe and thankful that it had happened because he was sure Naruto would have continued to keep his love for him a secret, denying him those sweet words he always wanted to hear from his dobe's mouth until the end of time.

Naruto rolled his eyes as his beloved teme stood there like the most beautiful, angry statue ever made. He nudged Sasuke in the ribs subtly, giving Shin a strained smile before he gave Sasuke a pointed look and frown.

Sasuke took a deep breath before expelling it. Naruto and Shin were expecting him to do the impossible, but he would try for his dobe. "As long as he learns to keep his fucking hands to himself," Sasuke sneered causing Sai to growl at him.

"I think this is as good as it's gonna get," Naruto said apologetically to Shin.

Shin nodded in understanding. "It was the same when we talked to Itachi-san. I guess we can't hope to heal years of hostility in just a couple of days," he said mournfully.

"At least not with this lot," Naruto agreed. He winced when he looked at Sai's bruised lip and eye again. "Sorry about that," he offered.

Sai gave a small smile that seemed genuine. "You should see my ribs," he said, wincing when he chuckled causing Naruto to flush guiltily.

"Sorry," Naruto said again.

"I'm not," Sasuke snorted as he looked at his dobe with pride. He rather enjoyed seeing Sai's abused face.

"I'm glad you did it," Sai said, ignoring his cousin to keep the tension down. "If you hadn't, I would have kept on and I would have ended up losing Shin," he said his lover's name reverently as he reached for him. Shin blushed with pleasure when his lover pulled him into his embrace. "I was such a fool," Sai murmured before he captured the lips of his lover in a heated kiss.

"Ugh, disgusting. Let's go, dobe," Sasuke said as he pulled his lover away from the scene. Maybe the petit silver haired man was the best for Sai, since he had never seen his cousin so peaceful in their lifetime. He hoped the crow would give up on his crazy vendetta against him now and focus on his own life for a change.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxxox ooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxxo

"I think everyone took it well," Kakashi said, pulling Iruka aside hiding them behind a large tree as he leaned in and kissed his lover lingeringly. He had been unable to get near Iruka ever since lunch because the women wanted to discuss wedding plans and all Kakashi wanted to do was molest his dolphin for a while. He leaned in to deepen the kiss, tightening his hold on Iruka who surrendered to him deliciously, shuddering when Iruka moaned.

"'Ruka-chan… where did you go," Mikoto called.

"Nii-san, c'mon," Temari said.

"We have more ideas," Ino shouted as they all moved around the picnic area looking for the happy couple.

Kakashi growled low in his throat as the voices drew nearer. All he wanted was a few moments alone with his lover, was that too much to ask! Besides, they had enough ideas already for a thousand weddings!

Iruka pulled away from Kakashi, breathing raggedly as he clung to his shirt. "I guess we'll have to deal with this until we're married," he said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"The hell I will," Kakashi said in horror. He couldn't imagine a fate worse than someone standing between him and Iruka, especially when he was horny. "I'll just kidnap you and elope," he said giving a short nod.

"You will do no such thing," Mikoto said as she slapped the back of Kakashi's head. "You wouldn't _dare_…"

"Of course not, Mikoto-san," Iruka said nervously as he watched her dark grey eyes narrow dangerously as her temper ignited. He remembered what Kakashi had told him about Mikoto's legendary temper. "Kakashi was just joking. We would never do that to you and the kids," he said soothingly.

"I wouldn't promise that… especially if I won't be able to have a peaceful moment alone with you," Kakashi growled as his sister stepped towards him.

Iruka rolled his eyes mentally and stepped forward, placing himself between Mikoto and Kakashi to keep them from fighting. Kakashi may be bigger, but he had no doubt that if Mikoto was angry enough, she could cause some serious damage. Iruka stepped into Kakashi's arms and kissed him gently, soothing his scarecrow. "We have plans to make," he said when he pulled back from the kiss, remaining in Kakashi's arms as he petted the broad chest with soothing circles.

Kakashi gave a quick glance over to his sister before looking into chocolate eyes again. "Make them for as soon as possible. I don't want to go any longer than I have to without you as my husband," he said before kissing Iruka again.

Iruka smiled when Kakashi released him. "It's your wedding too… don't you want to have some input as well?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi was stunned by the offer. In his last two weddings, his brides made all of the decisions and expected him to pay for all of it. He looked at Iruka who smiled gently at him and held out his hand. Kakashi took the slightly smaller hand in his and let Iruka lead him away. Fifteen minutes later the women were ready to pull every strand of silver hair out of Kakashi's head as he rattled off wedding themes from _Icha, Icha Paradise_ while Iruka laughed. He really did need to get his beloved some new reading material.

oxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxxxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxooxxooxoxxooxoxoxoxox ooxo

Neji held Gaara's hand as they walked together. "Are you okay that Iruka-san is getting married?" Neji asked as he gently squeezed Gaara's hand for support.

Gaara looked around at his surroundings as he thought of Neji's question. "Yeah, I think I am," he said truthfully. "Kakashi makes nii-chan happy, and he's a good guy. Besides, anyone can see he loves nii-chan a lot."

Neji nodded his head as they continued to walk. He had been afraid that Gaara would be upset at his brother's engagement but he was relieved that he wasn't. It gave him hope for their future together. "And we all know you can kick his ass if he ever upsets Iruka again," he joked as he pulled his rouge beauty into his arms. He leaned down and took the plush ruby lips in a fiery kiss as he caressed Gaara's silken jaw and neck, feeling the pulse thrumming as his heart pounded.

"Don't you forget about it," Gaara said quietly as he yielded to his violet eyed lover.

oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxo

The blond and brunet were hiding in the tree line waiting for their chance to strike. They watched as Itachi, Deidara and the twins played together just outside of their target area causing the brunet to frown impatiently. His body reacted as he watched Uchiha's lover run after the twins laughing with a blush staining his high cheekbones.

"I'm not so sure we should do this in front of those kids," the blond said nervously. "What if they get in the way?"

"So what if they do," the brunet said. To him, the twins were nothing but pawns to be sacrificed to his plan. He turned to the blond and caressed his cheek. "You're not backing out on me now, are you?" he asked with false tenderness in his eyes. "You know this is the only way we can ever be free of Uchiha, right," he said smirking when the blond closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Yes, my love," the blond whispered as he leaned in and kissed the brunet. The brunet kissed the blond tenderly as he kept his hard eyes on the scene in front of him. It was almost time…

xoxooxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Deidara leaned up against a tree as he gasped for air. He had been trying all morning to gather his courage and tell Itachi how he really felt, but when the opportunity finally came, he offered to play tag with the boys instead while Itachi watched them. He had figured out what the others didn't want him and Itachi to know after Naruto and Sasuke had come down to breakfast with the family the next morning and he saw the complete happiness and peace in Naruto's eyes. He wanted what they had also, but he was too afraid to try for it.

"Get a grip, Dei you coward," he mumbled to himself. "All you have to do is go over there, look Itachi in the eye, and say 'I love you'. Simple, right," he said. He closed his eyes and hung his head. "Yeah right, simple… then Itachi loses all interest in you and leaves you and goes to find another lover who isn't too clingy!" He opened his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself as he watched his lover and boys.

He smiled when he saw Kai swipe up into a handstand and spin around, kicking the air before flipping right side up again. Itachi chuckled as the twins jumped and flipped around him. Itachi and the boys had their backs turned toward the tree line and didn't see the blond step out from behind a tree and move into the open. Deidara didn't think anything was out of the ordinary, especially when he saw the brunet leaning around the tree. Hell even Kankuro and Ino have had sex in the park, but they did move further into the trees to be better hidden. He just took for granted that the blond was throwing away a used condom or something.

Deidara became alarmed when the blond looked around nervously as he approached Itachi and the boys instead of going to the trash bins. He furrowed his brows when a glint of steel caught his eyes and he looked down to see a knife in the blonds' hand causing his heart to stop as he gasped. "'Tachi," he whispered in horror. He knew he didn't have time to disarm the blond nor could he warn Itachi without alerting the boys too. Deidara's mind's eye played out a scenario where the boys tried to disarm the blond, getting hurt in the process and he panicked. He took off running at top speed to reach Itachi and his boys praying he would make it in time.

Itachi could see the terror in Deidara's face as he ran to them, but didn't know what had happened to cause it. He stood up straight as the boys wrapped themselves around his legs. Itachi tried to turn around just as Deidara threw himself into his arms covering him and the boys with his body. "Deidara…" he began as he looked past his angel's shoulder and saw one of his 'little brothers' stepping back with his hands covering his mouth, eyes wide with horror. The 'little brother' gave a strangled cry before turning and running away.

Itachi started to move Deidara out of the way so he could chase after the young man, but saw the pain that flooded his brilliant blue eyes. "Dei…" he started again as he lifted a hand and saw bright red blood covering his palm. His eyes darted anxiously back to Deidara's face as he pushed the boys behind him so they wouldn't see it.

"I couldn't let him hurt you and the boys," Deidara said as he clung to Itachi. His grip faltered and he started to drop to his knees but Itachi caught him as Deidara's blood seeped into his shirt.

Itachi fell to his knees as he clasped Deidara to him. "Go get help," he told the boys who were standing aside, staring with wide disbelieving eyes at the knife in their okaa-san's side. "KEI, KAI GO GET HELP!" he cried as he tried to hold pressure on the wound but the protruding knife made it awkward. The boys responded to their father's desperation and ran away screaming for their family.

"Why… why did you do it?" Itachi asked in a tortured voice as Deidara cupped his cheek.

"Couldn't … let him… hurt… you… and boys… Love you, 'Tachi… " Deidara said as his eyes slid closed and his hand dropped away from Itachi's pale face.

"No… no," Itachi said in a panic. He gently patted Deidara's cheek. "Deidara… stay with me sweetheart. Don't leave me, Dei, the boys need you… I need you," Itachi begged as Deidara's breathing became more and more shallow.

"So… hard to… breathe," Deidara said as his eyelids fluttered but didn't open as he struggled to get a breath.

"…Dr. Perkins. I need an ambulance with a trauma team and an OR on standby. I have a twenty-four year old male stabbing victim in Leaf Park…" the blond American was saying over his cell phone. He and Shin ran to reach Itachi and Deidara as the family ran behind them.

Shin fell to his knees beside Deidara and Itachi, prying Itachi's fingers from Deidara's limp body. "Uchiha-san, I need to take over," Shin said desperately as he pulled Deidara away from the iron grip. He ripped a table cloth Iruka had given him and bound the wound leaving the knife in place. He didn't have his stethoscope, but he could tell by Deidara's breath sounds that he had a pneumothorax at the least. He could hear the ambulance in the background as he worked on Deidara. He took Deidara's choker from his neck and thrust it into Itachi's hands before looking up. "Iruka-san, I need you to ride in the ambulance with me and Sam. I need a medical history, blood type, and allergy list," he said as he looked into the stunned faces of the family as his hands moved like lightning. "Sai, I need you to take Uchiha-san in our car, meet us in the ER," he said when the ambulance pulled up. Sai nodded before he went to tell Fugaku and Mikoto what hospital Deidara was being taken to since they were keeping the kids away from the chaotic scene.

Itachi watched as the paramedics started two IV sites in Deidara's arms before loading him into the ambulance. He looked down at the bloody white satin ribbon clutched in his hands before he ran to his car, determined to meet the ambulance there. "Itachi wait for me!" Sai yelled as he chased after him, grasping his ribs and ignoring the pain as he ran to catch up. Itachi slid into his car and revved the engine.

Sai slid into the passenger side, barely having time to close the door as Itachi sped off toward the hospital. He swerved in and out of traffic, beating the ambulance by mere seconds. "Hey, man… you can't park that there. It's a tow away zone," a parking attendant said as the Audi came to a screeching halt in a fire zone.

Itachi threw his keys at the man as he ran past. "Fucking tow it… I don't care," he growled lowly as he ran through the door with Sai hot on his tail. The parking attendant watched the blood covered man disappear into the hospital.

Sai explained the situation to the nurses in the ER, standing aside when a nurse led Itachi to the area for family. Sai disappeared minutes later as Itachi paced the room like a caged animal. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji arrived next. Neji and Sasuke refused to let their lovers out of their sight because they had been plotting to go after the man who stabbed Deidara. They all watched as Itachi paced, not sure how to reach out to him while trying to deal with the situation themselves as well. Fugaku, Mikoto, Kankuro, and Temari arrived together shortly after the others. They had left Shikamaru and Ino with the kids, dropping them off at the mansion.

Mikoto went to Itachi and pulled him into her arms like she used to when he was a little boy. Itachi looked at her with wild unfocused eyes as she tried to sooth him. Fugaku, Kakashi, and Sasuke stood in a corner watching Itachi as he fell apart in his mother's arms. "Why did he do it?" he kept whispering.

Mikoto cried as she held her blood soaked son. "He loves you, Itachi," she said.

"He didn't have to… I don't expect him to sacrifice…" Itachi tried to formulate a thought as he looked at his father. "Otou-san… I know I haven't… I haven't always been the perfect son, but please. I can't lose him… please," Itachi's voice cracked as he begged his father, his mind clinging to that one thought relentlessly.

Fugaku stared into his son's lost eyes for a second before he walked out of the waiting room. Iruka entered the room shortly after Fugaku left. Kakashi gathered his lover in his arms and kissed his head. "He's strong," Kakashi said for Iruka and Itachi's benefit. "He'll be fine," he said aloud as he prayed he was right for both Iruka and Itachi's sakes.

"There was so much blood, 'Kashi," Iruka whispered.

"Iruka-san," Itachi croaked. "I'm so sorry…" he apologized for the first time in his life.

"It's not your fault, Itachi. Deidara loves you and he wanted to protect you and the boys," Iruka said to the broken man as he patted his arm. He went over to Kankuro and Temari who sat on one of the couches in the room looking sick and pale. Temari cried as Kankuro put his arm around her and let his own tears fall. Iruka sat down and pulled them into his embrace as they waited.

When the police arrived, the nurse led them back to the waiting room to take statements from the family. Itachi provided the police with the full name and address of the blond he had seen. They put out an APB on the blond Itachi described. Neji and Sasuke had to physically restrain their lovers when they had the information they wanted. They darted out of the room after Gaara and Naruto when they broke away, desperate to catch them.

"Let me go, Neji," Gaara said quietly as he struggled against his lover.

"I can't do that, koishii," Neji said sadly. "I have to protect you."

"He tried to kill your nii-chan and might have killed mine for all we know," Naruto bit out as Sasuke held him close. "He has to pay."

"And he will. Do you think Iruka wants you two going off acting like vigilantes? Do you really think you'll be helping Deidara at all if you get locked up in jail?" Sasuke asked as he held his dobe. He knew Naruto would be angry with him, but he didn't care. He would protect his beloved dobe with everything he had.

"Is that what you'd do Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Would you let someone who hurt your nii-chan go without consequences?"

"No, but you need to let the police handle it. You need to be right here with the family waiting for news about Deidara," Sasuke said drawing Naruto closer to him as he struggled.

"Let the police deal with it, koishii," Neji said as he tried to sooth Gaara who looked like he wanted to kill his beloved for standing in his way.

Gaara and Naruto glared at their lovers before wrenching out of their grasps and going back into the waiting room. They sat together fuming on the couch refusing to talk to or even look at either Sasuke or Neji. After the police left, the family paced the room as they waited for information. Sai came back into the room about twenty minutes later looking relieved as the family gathered around.

"I have some good news," he said as Itachi and Iruka stepped forward. "Deidara's lung was punctured by the knife and a small hemothorax formed…" he began as Mikoto and Temari gasped and cried silent tears.

"That's not good news, Sai," Sasuke growled as the siblings paled and clung to one another.

Sai continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Since Shin and Sam were there and acted quickly, Deidara was treated early. Itachi was smart for leaving the knife in place; it slowed the flow of the blood enough so the pleural space didn't have a lot of blood in it. They inserted a chest tube and Deidara's lung re-expanded without trouble. The CT scan doesn't show any other active bleeding, so he doesn't need surgery right now. The chest tube has to stay in for a day or two, but so far it looks really good," he said with a genuine smile as he saw the relief on the family's face. "Also, Itachi… I think you're gonna need these for when you take him home," he said before he threw Itachi's keys to him.

"Sai… thank you so much," Iruka cried as he grasped the crow to him and cried on his shoulder causing Sai to become uncomfortable.

"It's the least I could do after what your family has done for me and Shin," Sai mumbled in embarrassment as each sibling grasped him in a crushing hug, Kankuro's being the worst.

A nurse popped her head into the room and smiled at the family. "If you would follow me, I can take you a few at a time to see Uzumaki-san," she said.

Iruka turned to look at his siblings with a pained expression on his face. "I think you and Itachi should go in first, nii-chan," Kankuro said. He knew Itachi needed to see Deidara to keep his hold on reality; he also knew he and the others weren't ready to see their brother just yet.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice as he followed the nurse out of the room. Iruka and Kakashi followed close behind. The nurse led them to a curtained room. "Uzumaki-san will be taken to a private room that is being prepared for him soon. Uchiha-san, your otou-san has already made arrangements if you would like to stay the night…"

"I'm not leaving until I can take him home," Itachi said flatly as he stepped behind the curtain. His eyes prickled when he saw Deidara's pale face, the nasal cannula that was placed in his nose to keep his oxygen concentration high was the only thing marring the beautiful face. He noted that thankfully, Deidara was sleeping peacefully. The nurse informed Itachi and Iruka that Deidara had been given a strong pain medication and local anesthetic to keep the pain down and the oxygen helped keep his lung inflated and he should keep it on for at least thirty-six hours. Iruka gently nudged Itachi further into the room toward the bed after the nurse left to check on Deidara's room. Itachi sat in a chair next to the bed, not touching Deidara. He didn't deserve to touch such an angel he told himself as guilt washed over him.

"Dei," Iruka said as he took his brother's hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Dei, it's nii-chan," he said as tears fell from his eyes. "Open your eyes, otouto."

"Ungh," Deidara moaned as he reached for the offending plastic in his nose, pulling it out.

Iruka put the cannula back in place as he smoothed Deidara's forehead and cheeks. "You have to leave it in, Dei," he said. "We don't want your lung collapsing."

"'Tachi... Kei…Kai," Deidara moaned hoarsely.

"He keeps calling out for them," the nurse said as she popped back in to give them the room number and informed them the rest of their family was waiting for them there. "It would be for the best if 'Tachi, Kei or Kai talked to him. It would help him rest better," she said before leaving the room.

Iruka looked at Kakashi. "I think we should go upstairs with everybody else. I want to tell them he's okay," he said, now that he had seen Deidara and knew the worst was over, he was comfortable with letting Itachi take over; especially since Deidara was in a hospital. "Talk to him, Itachi… let him know you and the boys are alright. He deserves to know," Iruka said before he and Kakashi went upstairs with the others.

Itachi was left alone in the room with his golden angel. He took a deep steadying breath and reached for Deidara's smooth hand. "Dei…" his voice broke on the name.

"'Tachi?" Deidara asked. His eyes remained closed as his brows knit with confusion. It sounded kind of like his beloved devil, but not totally. He gripped the hand that held his.

Itachi cleared his voice. "I'm here, Dei," he said noticing how the brows smoothed a little.

"My boys…" Deidara whispered fearfully.

"They're at home. They're scared, but they're okay," Itachi said. He stroked Deidara's hair gently as a tear escaped his eye unnoticed. "You saved us in time."

Deidara smiled gently as the tension drained out of his face. "Love you…" he said as he drifted into an easy sleep again.

"I love you too, angel," Itachi whispered as he kissed Deidara's knuckles, bending his head over the pale hand. Five minutes later an orderly came to take Deidara upstairs to his room. Itachi walked alongside the cart as it was wheeled into the elevator, never letting go of Deidara's hand.

When they had reached Deidara's large private room, the siblings helped the orderly and nurse transfer Deidara to his new bed which was specially ordered by Fugaku. They watched and asked many questions as the nurse attached the chest tube to suction, put Deidara on the vitals monitor, and hooked the cannula to the room's oxygen while she answered their questions patiently. The nurse explained she would be checking in on Deidara frequently and closely monitoring his pain and oxygen level before leaving the room.

Fugaku also had a bed brought in for Itachi and comfortable chairs for other family members which they used as they gathered around their chaotic hellion. Itachi pulled a recliner up to Deidara's bedside and sat down in it. "Iruka-san, I'll sleep here if you and oji-san want to sleep in the bed tonight," he said taking for granted Iruka would not want to leave his brother's side tonight.

"But Itachi, the bed is for you…" Iruka said.

"It's too far away from him," Itachi said softly. "I can't sleep there."

Sasuke put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He knew exactly how Itachi felt. If it were his dobe, he would have to be in the same bed, not across the room.

Mikoto leaned over and wiped away the tear that lingered on Itachi's face. "He's going to be okay, Itachi. He's strong," she said.

"Fugaku-san, how did you persuade them to let us all stay?" Temari asked gratefully.

"I now own fifty-one percent of this hospital's stock," Fugaku said simply as he picked imaginary lint off of his pants trying to hide his embarrassment as everyone except Mikoto and Kakashi gaped at him. Deidara had saved his son and grandsons, buying a hospital meant nothing compared to that if it meant seeing to his comfort. Besides, if what George had told them all about Deidara and Naruto was true he might as well buy a hospital just for his sons' accident prone, selfless, golden lovers. "Deidara will be getting the best care from the best doctors and nurses in this hospital."

Itachi couldn't say anything around the lump in his throat so he nodded his gratitude to his father instead. When he heard Deidara groan, he turned his gaze to the bed and put the call light on for the nurse. The nurse and orderly came in and positioned Deidara comfortably before the nurse hung a bag of antibiotics then left the room again. Itachi kept a close eye on the chest tube.

Everybody sat around the room in silence as they waited for Deidara to open his eyes. Shikamaru had called to let Iruka know he had gone to the bakery and hung a sign explaining what had happened to Deidara and Ino had called everyone in Temari's dance class to let them know it was cancelled. Iruka thanked them after giving them an update on Deidara. When he hung up, he went back to waiting with the others.

Deidara's mouth felt dry, like he had been sucking cotton balls all day. He reached up to pick the hard boogers that were hanging on the outside of his nose only to feel that it was a plastic tube. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he looked into Itachi's tense face. "'Tachi," he croaked before he tried to sit up.

At least seven pairs of hands gently pushed Deidara back against his pillows. "Dei, do you know where you are?" Iruka asked as he adjusted the cannula again.

"Hosp… hospital?" Deidara asked, trying to move again but not getting too far.

"You were stabbed, baka," Naruto said almost giddy with relief as he watched his brother closely.

"What's this?" Deidara asked as he reached for his chest tube.

"NO!" Temari said as she slapped his hands away. "You can't pull on that."

"And leave your oxygen in," Kankuro said as his hands shook when he ran them through his hair. One of these days either Deidara or Naruto would be the death of them all.

"Mouth's so dry," he croaked again as he tried to wet his lips with his tongue.

"Pure oxygen does that to you," Gaara said as Itachi raised the head of the bed. He watched as Itachi carefully gave Deidara water, treating him like he was made of glass as he gently lowered the blond back onto the bed when he was finished.

"Where are my boys," the blond asked as he looked at his demon with fear in his eyes.

"They're at home," Itachi said. "They're scared, but they're safe," he reassured Deidara again as he tenderly stroked the golden hair.

Deidara saw the dried blood covering Itachi's shirt and gasped. "Are you hurt?" he asked as he tried to get up again.

Itachi swallowed as he gently pushed Deidara back against the bed. "Stop that," he said roughly.

"'Tachi… you're covered in blood," his hellion turned frightened eyes toward him.

Itachi couldn't believe Deidara. He had just gone through a traumatic experience and he was worried about him. "It's your blood, angel," he said softly.

"Oh," Deidara said as he relaxed back against the bed surprised by the nickname.

"So hard headed," Kankuro said as he shook his head, relieved that Deidara glared back at him.

"Who would want to stab you?" Deidara asked Itachi.

Itachi explained what the man had been to him before he met Deidara, stressing that he had been unable to be with anyone but Deidara since they had become an item. Deidara and the rest of the family sat silently as Itachi told them what had happened between him and the blond.

"What about the guy with the brown hair?" Deidara asked.

"What guy with brown hair?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara sat on the foot of the bed.

Deidara gave a description of the man he had seen peeking from behind a tree in the park just before he saw the knife in the blonds' hand. "Yamada," Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time. The brunet had been to the house a few times to drop his mother off for work after Itachi had broken it off with him and the others.

Fugaku's eyes hardened as he called the police detective that had been there earlier taking their statements and gave him the new information. He told the detective that he wanted Yamada arrested too since she not only put Deidara's life in danger, she had also put his grandsons' lives and his son's life in danger as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Oh Kami-sama… what are we gonna do?" the blond asked as he tried to cling to the brunet's shoulders only to have the larger man push him away savagely.

"Get the fuck off of me," he screamed at the man on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He never expected Itachi's little lover to throw himself in front of the knife. He honestly thought the beauty was using Itachi for his money just like the rest of them, because who could truly love the cold son-of-a-bitch.

"We gotta get out of here," the blond said as he struggled back to his feet.

"What do you mean, we?" the brunet said. "You just attempted to kill Uchiha Itachi, not me," he said coldly smiling as the color drained from the blonds' face.

"You're not pinning this all on me. I'll go to the police… shit, I'll even go to Itachi if I have to and tell them all it was your idea," the blond said. "I'll tell them you killed…" he started but the brunet closed his hand around his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You weren't supposed to live after today," he said menacingly. "You were supposed to kill Itachi and I was going to kill you after that. I want Itachi's blond, not you," he said as he squeezed the life out of the blond as he clawed at the brunet's hands. "You were nothing… you were always nothing," he snarled as he watched the blonds' face turn purple and his eyes roll back in his head. "You'll always be nothing," he said quietly as the blond gurgled one final time before going limp in his hold.

He moved back and let the lifeless body fall to the floor as he ran his hand through his hair again. He grabbed a bag, moving quickly around his apartment and put clothes, money, and a gun in it before zipping it up and running for the door.

xoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxox

"Still mad at me?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his blond into his arms after they had climbed into bed.

"No," Naruto admitted grudgingly. "You were right, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled gently at his vixen. "I never get tired of hearing that," he said as he curled his long frame around his lover.

"You shouldn't get tired of hearing it, teme. It's the first time I've said it," Naruto said as he relaxed into Sasuke's arms, letting the tension of the day melt away. "I thought this was it," Naruto said shakily. "I thought my nii-chan was dead."

Sasuke held his dobe tighter as he felt a tremor shake his lithe frame. He knew the blond was afraid, the whole family was afraid, but even as they were surrounded with fear and questions, they held onto their love for one another never losing their faith in each other. He wondered what it would have been like for him and Itachi if they had never met these siblings and he felt the icy touch of fear grip his heart. He knew he could never be without his Naru-chan; he needed the dobe to humanize him just like the others needed their lovers. "Deidara would never let something like that stop him. He's too hard headed just like you," Sasuke said.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said as he snuggled back into his teme. They were just about to drift off to sleep when their door opened.

"Otou-san, can I sleep with you and okaa-san tonight?" Daisuke asked as he dragged his panda bear behind him. Naruto held out his arms and pulled the little one up into the bed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around his lover and son. "I love you both," he said as he placed light kisses on their heads before propping Naruto's left arm up out of harm's way.

"Love you too, otou-san… love you okaa-san," Daisuke said as he yawned.

"Love you Daisuke. Goodnight," Naruto said before turning his head and capturing Sasuke's lips in a gentle kiss. "Goodnight, Sasuke," he said as he wrapped his good arm around Daisuke and fell asleep between his ravens.

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Gaara lay with his head in Neji's lap as his lover stroked his face and hair tenderly. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore," Neji said as his little lover leaned into his touch.

"I wasn't mad at you, Neji," Gaara said as his eyes slid shut while his lover massaged his temples.

"You could have fooled me, koishii. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead at your feet today," Neji chuckled lightly as he continued to pamper his lover.

Gaara's face pulled tight in annoyance at the memory. "I was upset because I thought nii-chan was dying and took it out on you. I'm sorry, koibito," he whispered as a guilty flush stained his face. "If we hadn't invited Shin, Sai and Sam to lunch today…" Gaara trailed off not giving voice to what might have happened.

"You were the one who invited them. I think you have some kind of intuition that protects your family," Neji said honestly.

"Are you calling me a witch?" Gaara asked lightly. What he needed right now was a little silliness.

"You've bewitched me," Neji said before lowering his mouth to gently tease and caress Gaara's.

"I love you, Neji," Gaara said just before he sat up and cupped Neji's jaw, deepening the kiss and showing his cherished lover how much he meant to him.

Neji quickly became breathless as his little lover ravaged his mouth. He pulled back and stroked Gaara's silken skin. "I love you, koishii with all of my heart." He sat Gaara up before standing and picking the petit man up in his arms and carrying him to bed. He crawled in after him and curled his body around Gaara protectively before whispering goodnight.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxx oxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox oxxo

"'Tachi, you should go home to the boys they shouldn't be without both of us," Deidara said as his devil glared at him while he looked away uncomfortably. Most of the day had been a blur to him, mostly from blood loss and pain medication, but he was pretty sure he had told Itachi that he loved him more than once.

"I'm not leaving," Itachi said firmly. "Okaa-san is bringing the boys by tomorrow to see you and she and otou-san have explained everything better than I could have."

"But you still have those bloody clothes on," Deidara said, shuddering as he remembered thinking it was Itachi's blood. "Nii-chan and Kakashi will stay with me…"

"I'm not leaving," Itachi said stubbornly causing his hellion to glare at him. He felt like crying with relief when his angel glared at him in defiance.

"Stubborn ass," Deidara grumbled and tossed his head to the side. He looked down at the chest tube and made a face at it. He didn't want Itachi to see him like this. This was the second time he showed his weakness in front of his devil and he hated it. He leaned back on the bed and picked at his blanket. "Did I say anything that might have upset you today?" he asked as he avoided Itachi's dark gaze.

Itachi's heart raced as he watched the blush darken the slightly pale cheeks. "Not really," he said.

"Oh, I thought I might have said…" Deidara started but when he realized what he had been about to say, he snapped his mouth shut.

"Said what?" Itachi asked, his dark eyes dancing. To think he might not have had this anymore scared the life out off him.

"Nothing," Deidara insisted as he looked away. Being stabbed for the second time in his life wasn't nearly as scary as confessing his love to Itachi.

"I love you, Deidara," Itachi said as he gently turned Deidara's face to him again. He knew Deidara was afraid to tell him that he loved him, so he threw away his pride and admitted it to his angel instead.

Deidara's eyes widened in panic, "Wh… wha…" he stuttered but no formed words came out.

"I love you. I was stubborn, waiting for you to say it first, but… I love you," Itachi vowed as he brushed his lips gently across Deidara's.

"Did I die for real and this is heaven?" Deidara asked with wonder in his voice as he looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

Itachi's jaw clenched tightly. "Don't say that… don't ever say that again. Do you have any idea what I went through today? How I felt when your blood poured over me, soaking me… how desperate I was to keep you with me?" Itachi whispered harshly. "I'll never let you go, even if I have to storm the gates of heaven or hell to get you back, I'll do whatever it takes. I love you, Dei. You're my angel," he said before claiming plump lips with his own.

"'Tachi, I love you… I love you so much. When I saw that guy, I couldn't think, I just knew I needed to get to you and the boys. I needed to protect you. I couldn't live in a world without you and my boys," Deidara said between kisses.

"I told you before not to take chances with your body. Don't ever do it again," Itachi warned as his dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"I'll do it every time I need to," Deidara countered as his blue eyes looked unwaveringly into onyx.

"I can never win against you," Itachi growled as he smoothed the long golden waterfall of hair back.

"Just like I can never win against you," Deidara said as he leaned into his devil's touch. "I love you, Uchiha Itachi," he said as he looked deeply into Itachi's eyes and Itachi leaned in for another kiss.

xoxooxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox oxxox

Kakashi and Iruka peeked around the doorframe and saw Itachi and Deidara locked in a passionate embrace. "It's about time those knuckleheads realized their feelings. They were the only ones that didn't know how they felt about each other," Kakashi said, smiling with happiness that his nephew had finally captured the man that was meant for him.

"This day has been one giant emotional rollercoaster," Iruka yawned as he scratched his lower back. He flexed for a few minutes before taking Kakashi's hand. "Let's go to the house for a minute. Itachi needs new clothes and they could use some privacy."

"Not to mention, I have a swelling in my pants I want to show you," Kakashi said causing Iruka to laugh. He smiled as he pulled Iruka against him and kissed the top of his head. Iruka and his family had had a very hard day today, and if he had to act like a fool to get his beloved to laugh, it was a small price to pay. He opened Iruka's car door for him, closing it once Iruka had slid in. Kakashi got into the driver's side and drove out of the parking lot, holding his beloved dolphin's hand in his.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kakashi grabbed some sweats that he was sure would be too short for Itachi and a tee shirt while Iruka took a shower. When he was done, Iruka gathered bathing supplies for Itachi and a pair of sweats he was sure would fit better as Kakashi showered and put them in a duffle bag. After what Iruka deemed was an appropriate amount of time, they drove back to the hospital.

Itachi took the bag Iruka held out to him gratefully and stepped into Deidara's bathroom for a quick shower and got dressed in the ill fitting clothes. When he felt human again, he walked back out into the room to find Deidara asleep again while Iruka and Kakashi sat next to the bed in chairs.

"You look better," Kakashi whispered when he saw his nephew emerge from the bathroom and throw away his bloody clothes. "Now all you need is a good night's sleep."

Itachi shook his head when Kakashi pointed to the bed. "I told you, it's too far away from him. I won't sleep there," Itachi said as he sat in his recliner and piled pillows up behind him. "You and Iruka-san should take the bed, oji-san. I'm comfortable right here."

"Brat," Kakashi said as Iruka swatted his backside for being rude.

"Look who's talking," Iruka said. He pulled Kakashi over to the bed before climbing in and pulling the covers over both of them as Kakashi slid in behind him. He smiled to himself when he saw Itachi take Deidara's hand in his as he whispered 'goodnight, angel' and kissed the golden head again before settling back against the chair to watch over Deidara as he slept.

_**I had to give Sai a good guy part especially after he learned his lesson. I love him way too much to continue to let him be an asshole, but other than Itachi, I couldn't think of anyone else to drag into Sasuke and Naruto's relationship.**_

_**As always, I'd like to welcome Sayomi Hayashi, Roxas4Ever13, momlilag94, The Sadistic Optimist, and BonxRinchan to following this story, and I'd like to thank Sayomi Hayashi, Roxas4Ever13, and momlilag94 for favoriting this story as well. As always you guys rock. I also want to thank iloveanime1919, StellaxYaoixYurixLove, tearfularcher, Moon Light Fire Kitsune, igotmoneymoney, WraithReaper, tsweet24, ErathianFriz, boredomisbliss, and The AmazingBouncyBall for reviewing. Thanks so much because you guys drive me to write more. Until next time, Jade!**_


End file.
